A Family Way
by BandLforever
Summary: Nothing good can last forever, right? Brooke and Lucas know the joy and the pain of what it's like to be a married couple. With all the good times they have are they able to face the bad? Is destiny really enough to save this couple?
1. The Broken Road

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi guys this is my first fan fiction. I've been watching One Tree Hill for awhile now and it's obvious the couple that's supposed to be together is Brooke and Lucas. I hope that you guys like it and I'm more than welcome to hear suggestions on how you think I could make it better. Also, I DO NOT OWN anything that goes along with OTH or any of the songs that are in this story or future stories.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here are a few things that you need to know before you read the story.

**Brooke and Lucas**- Brooke and Lucas are married, they've been married for 3 months. They live next door to Nathan and Haley. Brooke is one of the most successful fashion designers in the U.S. and every book that Lucas writes goes to the top of the best seller list. They're the envy of everyone who knows them.

**Nathan and Haley- **Nathan and Haley have been married for 7 years and they have one little boy Jamie who's 4. Haley is still teaching at Tree Hill High and Nathan works as at the newspaper as a sports columnist for the local newspaper. They're also trying to have another baby.

**Peyton and Jake**- Peyton and Jake have been married for 3 years. They have 2 kids Jenny who is now 6 and Emily who is 2. Peyton and Lucas dated for a while but it didn't work out. She is madly in love with Jake. Peyton still owns her record company and its really successful. Jake owns his own internet business.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tutor Wife, Luke and I would be happy to watch Jamie while you and Nathan take that second honeymoon" Brooke told Haley as she shut the door to the refrigerator.

"I know, it's just I don't like to leave him" Haley replied running her hands through her hair as she watched Brooke make her way around the kitchen before asking "Since when do you cook?" 

Brooke shot Haley a look over her shoulder "For your information Haley Lucas told me that I needed to be more domesticated….something about "I can't ear out every night" I don't know" 

Haley couldn't help but smile, Brooke and Lucas were perfect together and she knew from what Lucas had told her at the wedding that they'd be together forever. Haley's mind drifted back to that night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Haley and Lucas were slow dancing to the song "Just the Way You Look Tonight" by Tony Bennett. Haley heard Jamie laughing and she turned her eyes turned to the person that Lucas's had been on all evening long. Brooke was holding Jamie in her arms and he had his arms wrapped around her neck as they danced. They were both smiling and looking into each others eyes as they exchanged stories about the day. Haley was thankful that Jamie had Brooke in his life. They had this connection that he didn't have with anyone else, and Haley was grateful for it._

"_You know I have to give you the talk…." Haley said as she looked back at Lucas who still had his eyes on Brooke._

"_No we don't my mom has given me the sec talk already today" Lucas shuddered at the thought of Karen telling him about safe sex and things that Brooke would probably like and not like._

"_Ok, ew but I was talking about this number one DON'T cheat on her, Number two don't EVER hit her, and if you make her cry I'm going to make you cry" Haley told him as they swayed back and forth to the music._

_Lucas looked at Haley and shook his head "Hales, listen that woman over there…." Lucas pointed over at Brooke who was listening to Jamie tell some random story "Is the best thing that has ever happened to me…I'll never do anything to hurt her…I promise you that….as silly as it sounds she completes me"_

_Haley smiled and nodded "Ok, just so we're clear" and she leaned her head on Luke's shoulder as they continued to dance._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Later that evening Brooke was sitting on the couch sketching some new designs for her Clothes over Bro's line. She smiled when she heard Lucas pulling his Range Rover into the driveway. Brooke kept her attention on sketching and pretended that she didn't hear Lucas come in and sit down on the couch.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas said leaning in to kiss her. He sighed when Brooke didn't turn to face him so he kissed her cheek. When that didn't work he moved his attention to her neck. Brooke finally turned to look at him. Lucas took advantage of this and he kissed her on the lips.

"Luke, can't you see that I'm drawing?" Brooke teased, she really had no interest in drawing she just liked teasing him.

"Really, well maybe I can change your mind" Lucas whispered in her ear.

"Luke, I have to tell you something….." Brooke started but she was cut off by Lucas kissing her.

"We'll talk later" Lucas assured her and he kissed her again.

Soon, the kisses started to deepen and Lucas pushed Brooke back against the couch so that she was lying down. He then turned his attention to her neck and he moved his hands to her knees and pushed them apart so that he was lying between her thighs. He slowly rocked his hips forward causing Brooke to groan in his ear. They soon fell into a rhythm and Lucas moved his hand down to unbuckle his pants.

"Uncle Luke" Jamie's excited voice yelled from the doorway. 

Lucas flew off of Brooke and grabbed one of the pillows on the couch to hide his obvious arousal. He looked over at Brooke who mouthed "I tried to tell you". Lucas then turned his attention to Jamie.

"Hey Jim Jam" Luke said reaching his hand out to Jamie.

Jamie slowly walked over to the couch and sat between Brooke and Lucas. "Uncle Luke what were you doing to Brooke?" Jamie asked inquisitively looking at him. 

Lucas thought for a minute he looked over at Brooke who was obviously not going to help him. "Well Jamie, I was…taking Brooke's temperature" he told him as he reached over to Brooke and placed his hand on her forehead.

Jamie looked at Lucas and then at Brooke "Oh, when mommy takes my temperature she puts it in my ear" 

Lucas looked down at Jamie "Um, who's hungry" 

Jamie leapt up from the couch and shouted as her ran to the kitchen "I am" 

Lucas looked at Brooke and sighed "Thanks for your help on that one, wife" 

Brooke smiled as she looked at him "Your welcome"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening Brooke was flipping through her and Luke's wedding album and listening to him and Jamie play Memory and argue over who's cheating.

"Uncle Luke, you're cheating….I'm not going to play anymore" Jamie furrowed his brow and folded his pajama clad arms.

"Jamie, I'm sorry I haven't played this game since 1994" Lucas sighed flipping the fish and pony cards back over.

"Mommy says you used to cheat at Clue and Operation and Frisbee" Jamie said pointing his finger at Lucas.

"It's not even possible to cheat at Frisbee. You just toss it" Lucas rolled his eyes as he looked at Jamie

Brooke smiled and shook her head as she looked at the black and white photos her favorite one was the first one. It was of her and Lucas and they were slow dancing to the song "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. It was a cheesy song but Brooke knew it was their song. She thought back to the moment that the picture was taken.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Ladies and Gentleman please turn your attention to the dance floor as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott take the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife" the DJ announced as Brooke and Lucas made their way to the dance floor._

I set out on a narrow road many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two wiped my brow kept pushing though

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.

_Brooke had changed into a white silk slip dress that clung to her slender frame in all the right places. Lucas was still in his black tailored suit but he had put on a pair of Nike running shoes. He looked silly but Brooke loved it, it was all Lucas. She curled into Luke's arms as the music played in the background._

"_So, Husband tell me where you see us in the future" Brooke asked._

That every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

Cause God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

_Lucas looked at Brooke and smiled he looked around the room as he thought. He saw everyone that had been important in his and Brooke's life. Jake and Peyton were standing on the edge of the dance floor and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they watched Brooke and Lucas dance. In front of them was Jenny who was trying to teach her baby sister how to dance. Standing beside of Jake and Peyton were Nathan and Haley, they were talking and looking into each others eyes before Nathan had to chase after Jamie because he and Lily were running around the reception hall. Lucas saw his mom and Andy sitting at the head table watching him and Brooke. Lucas really liked Andy but he wished with all his heart that Keith could have been there. The only people who weren't there were Brooke's mom and dad. He knew in his heart that it had hurt Brooke badly but he didn't press her on it._

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I liked to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand you've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.

_Lucas looked down at Brooke and simply said "I see us being so happy, we'll have at least 3 kids and I'll hold your hand through labor and delivery, listening to you cuss me and know that you don't mean a word of it. I see us teaching our kids everything from how to walk, to how to drive, and after they leave for college, we'll come home and sit in their rooms and know that we did a good job. Then when we're old and grey and you can't get around very well, and I can't see too good, I'll still look across that breakfast table at you and know that you made my life spectacular" _

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

Cause God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

_A tear slid down Brooke's cheek as she looked at Lucas "You know growing up I never believed in magic. I mean how could I?. I grew up thinking that my parent's didn't care about me…and they don't. I've had so many bad relationships and a few rocky times in my friendships. Then I think about you, you're the one person in my life who's been with me every step of the way. At times when I didn't even want you to. My friend who's with me always the living and breathing proof that someone up there is thinking about me"_

Now I'm just rolling home into my lovers arms

Cause God Blessed the broken road that led me straight to you

Yes he did

_Brookes beautiful words drew tears from even Lucas's eyes. He leaned in and right before he kissed her he said. "I love you Brooke Davis-Scott, and I'm going to make you so happy"_

Cause God Blessed the Broken Road that led me straight to you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke looked at the clock and noticed that it was already 9:30 she knew that Jamie was supposed to be in bed at 8 but he wasn't at home and what Haley didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Brooke stood up and fixed her Pajama top and shorts "Ok Jim-Jam it's time for bed" 

"Aw, do I have to" Jamie groaned giving Brooke puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, You have to" Brook groaned right back. "Besides I'm taking you to the my store tomorrow"

"Yea….can we watch our soaps?" Jamie asked as he walked down the hall to where he was sleeping.

"You know it little man" Brooke told Jamie as she helped him get into bed.

"Night, Aunt Brooke" Jamie told her curling into the covers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke groaned as her back slammed against her bedroom wall. Lucas instantly turned his attention to her neck. He pulled back and Brooke ran her hands down his chest and pulled his wife beater up over his head. As Lucas moved back to Brooke he grabbed her leg and slid it up over his hip. He then slowly started to grind his pelvis against hers.

"I want you so bad, Brooke" he groaned against her mouth as they kissed.

Brooke pushed him back and they started to make their way to the bed undressing down to their underwear in the process. Once the back of Brooke's legs hit the bed she sat down and scooted herself to the middle of the bed. Lucas climbed on top of her and settled himself between her legs. Brooke ran her hands up and down Lucas's bare back and he slid his hand down her body to her thighs. He ran his hand across the inside of her thigh and snaked his hand under her white bikini cut panties finding her more than ready for him, he slowly slid a finger inside of her. 

Brooke wasn't in the mood for playing games and she bit Lucas's lip as she kissed him. "Please Luke" Brooke whimpered parting her legs for him a little more.

Lucas pulled back and looked at her "Please?…" Lucas shook his head and slid another finger inside of her slowly thrusting them in and out. "Is this coming from the same girl that was riding me this morning when she suddenly had to call my mom…..leaving me hard and desperate" Luke's voice was deep and his eyes were dark with desire as he talked to her "Payback's a bitch isn't it" 

Brooke slid her hand between her legs and grabbed his wrist trying to get his to relieve the ache that was building up inside her. "Please Lucas….I can't…"

Lucas laughed softly "Pretty Girl when I'm done with you…." Lucas leaned down and nipped Brooke's ear "You'll be lucky if you can walk"

"Aunt Brooke" a little voice screamed from across the hall

Lucas groaned and rolled off of Brooke who proceeded to get dressed and as she walked to the door she turned back to look at Lucas.

"Guess you'll have to get me back another night" she blew a kiss over her shoulder and walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke opened the door to Jamie's room and walked in and turned on the light "What's the matter Jim-Jam?"

"I heard a monster" Jamie replied pointing to the closet

"Aw, Jamie….you know there's no such thing as monsters" Brooke reassured him as she walked over to the closet and opened it.

"Ok" was all he said "But will you do the Monster Poem for me" 

Brooke smiled and shook her head "Jamie, do you really expect Brooke Davis Scott to do that?" she teased

Jamie looked at her "Brooke Penelope Davis Scott and yeah" 

Brooke laughed "Ok" Brooke pointed to the closet and said "Monsters, Monsters Go Away" she then pointed to the bed as Jamie nodded "Stay Away Another Day" She then pointed to the window and waved both her arms "Monsters, Monsters Go Away" 

"Thank you" Jamie told her smiling

"You're welcome" Brooke tucked him in again and walked to the door

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie sat up in bad and looked at her

"Yeah" Brooke looked over her shoulder at Jamie

"Are you leaving me?" the sadness in Jamie's voice almost broke Brooke's heart

"Aw, no I was just grabbing my magazine" Brooke lied as she pulled a magazine off of the shelf "Now, I'm going to turn off the light…" Brooke turned the light off and the whole room faded to darkness "And read it in the dark"

Brooke walked over to the bed and climbed in with Jamie who looked up at her "Thank you" 

"It's no problem sweetie, I read better in the dark" Brooke reassured him

"I Love You" as he ran his little hand across her face

His simple words melted Brooke's whole heart "Right back at you kid" 

Brooke leaned down and kissed Jamie on the nose as he closed his eyes and took her hand in his.

\/p


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

-1The next morning Brooke was sitting with Jamie in her shop watching "Dawson's Creek" on the plasma TV hanging on her wall. Jamie was sitting in Indian style eating a happy meal. Brooke on the other hand had her elbow resting on the arm of the couch and her head in her hand, she yawned for the third time in ten minutes, she loved little Jamie but he hogged the bed and slept with his knees in her back all night. She would have gotten up and went to get in bed with Lucas but he'd just want to have sex, and if she even lied down she was going to fall asleep.

"You know I think that Dawson guy just needs to get a clue….Joey doesn't want to be with him she wants to be with Pacey" Jamie announced taking a bite of his French fry.

"I know….he just gets on my nerves" Brooke replied, she looked over at Jamie who was engrossed in the television and shook her head.

"Hey Brooke" Millie called from the back of the store

"I'll be back in a second Jim-Jam…tell me if Joey has an emotional breakdown over her love triangle" Brooke got up from the couch and started to walk to the back of the store.

"You know she will" Jamie called from the other side of the couch

Brooke laughed as she saw Millie coming toward her with a clipboard. "I need you to sign this for me please" she told Brooke handing her the clipboard and a pen.

"Sure I can't wait for the new line…." Brooke stopped mid sentence and swallowed hard trying to fight the wave of nausea that moved over her. She shook her head and started to talk again. "Of summer tops to come in" Brooke stared at the clipboard as another wave of nausea hit her again. There was no fighting it this time she knew she was going to be sick.

"Are you ok?" Millie asked as she watched all the color drain out of Brooke's face. All Brooke could do was throw the clipboard at Millie and take off running to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Millie started to walk to the bathroom to check on Brooke but the sound of someone coming in the door stopped her.

"Hey Millie" a 6 month pregnant Peyton said as she carried Emily in her arms she put Emily down and the little girl took off toward Jamie.

"Hi Emily" Jamie said watching as Emily toddled over to the couch.

"Hi Damie" Emily babbled pulling herself up onto the couch "DORA" Emily shouted clapping her hands over and over again.

"Ok, Emily we can watch Dora" Jamie told her turning the channel.

"Fank you" Emily said shaking her head causing her blonde curls to shake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton walked over to Millie and hugged her "Where's Brooke" 

"Um, she's in the restroom….I think she's sick" Millie said a little concerned 

Peyton nodded "Well I'll go check on her, would you mind keeping an eye on Emily for me?" 

Millie nodded "Sure…It'll give us time to bond" 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton walked into the bathroom to find Brooke coming out of the stall sweating and red faced.

"Gee, I haven't seen you look this bad since you lost at beer pong on graduation" Peyton teased resting her back against the bathroom door.

"Ha ha….you're so funny Peyton…you should quit your job and become a comedian" Brooke groaned as she washed her mouth out and splashed water on her face.

"I'm sorry B…..did you eat something that made you sick?" Peyton ran her hand over her expanding belly before walked over to the sink and pulled herself up to sit on it as she watched Brooke clean up.

"I don't know…I haven't felt well the last couple of days and I think that it's just stress from work…because I'm like a week late too" Brooke ran her hands through her hair and stepped back to check herself out in the mirror.

"Brooke are you delusional or are you having a Jessica Simpson moment" Peyton asked hopping down from the sink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke looked at Peyton who started laughing.

"I don't think it's stress, and it's not flu season….and if I remember correctly and I do the camping trip we all went on last month, is probably when you got pregnant" Peyton looked at Brooke and she placed her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Peyton that's ridiculous, I'm not pregnant" Brooke started to walk to the door "Besides how do you know that Lucas and I even had sex when we all went camping"

Peyton laughed again and turned to look at Brooke "Honey, everyone in a 2 mile radius of that campground knew…Haley told Jamie that you and Lucas ate some bad chicken" 

Brooke tan her hand through her hair and sighed "I can't be pregnant" 

Peyton walked over to Brooke and hugged her "Honey, you can say it all you want but that's not going to make it less true…we'll just go to the drugstore and make sure"

Brooke shook her head "Peyton I can't go in there and get a pregnancy test, everyone will know"

Peyton smiled sadly as she looked at Brooke, she admired the life that Brooke had but she didn't want everything that went along with it. Brooke couldn't go anywhere without someone taking her picture.

"I'll get it for you" Peyton replied "Get your stuff and meet me at the car" 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke looked out the window of Peyton's mustang she had stayed in the car with a sleeping Emily and Jamie who was drawing with color wonder markers. Brooke was startled as her phone rang and she looked at the caller ID and saw _Lucas _ flashing across the screen. Brooke smiled and answered it.

"Hi Hubby" Brooke smiled as soon as she heard the happiness in Luke's voice.

"Hey, Pretty Girl….I've got the best news It's going to change our lives" Lucas said on his phone from work.

"Really, well tell me now" Brooke insisted hearing the eagerness in Brooke's voice.

"Nope, I'll tell you tonight…I made us dinner reservations at _The Iron Gate _at 8" Lucas informed her. "I'll be home at around 7 so be ready"

Brooke spotted Peyton coming out of the pharmacy and sighed deeply "Luke, I've got to go ok, I'll see you tonight" 

"I love you Pretty Girl" Lucas told her

"I love you too" Brooke replied ending the call and looking at Peyton who handed her a little white bag.

"You don't even know how awkward it was to go in there….the guy at the front desk looked at me like I was an idiot when he rang me up…..I told him "I just wanted to be sure" Peyton joked running her hand over her belly trying to cheer Brooke up.

Brooke looked at her watch "Oh no" 

"What?" Peyton asked a little concerned 

"Rachel is supposed to be over at the house at 3, It's already fifteen after" Brooke shook her head and sighed.

"Brooke it's ok" Peyton said as she started the car and drove to Brooke and Lucas's house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton pulled up in the driveway and rolled her eyes as she watched Rachel walk off the porch.

"I've only been here for a half an hour Brooke" Rachel said dryly as she walked toward Peyton's car.

Brooke smiled sadly "I'm sorry Rach, I just lost track of time" Brooke sat the bag down on the hood of the car as she pulled the front seat up so that Jamie could get out. Just as Brooke started to grab the bag back Rachel got it.

"Let's see what derailed your time" Rachel looked in the bag and then up at Brooke. "You slut you've gone and gotten yourself knocked up" 

Brooke groaned "Rachel give me a break…I'm just doing this so Peyton will get off of my back about it" 

Peyton walked toward Brooke and Rachel from the other side of the car "Hey, I'm just trying to help you out" Peyton looked at her watch "I have to go I need to go and get Jenny…" Peyton walked over to Brooke and hugged her "Call me tonight ok…Let me know how things go" 

Brooke nodded sadly and watched as Peyton got in her car and drove away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten minutes later Brooke and Rachel were sitting in the living room waiting for the egg timer to go off so that Brooke could go and check the results of the test.

"What am I going to do you guys? I mean Luke and I aren't ready for this" Brooke shook her head and sighed "I mean we were careful….at least half the time" 

Rachel started to say something but Haley walked through the door "Hey guys…what's going on" 

Rachel immediately shouted "Brooke's pregnant" 

Haley stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Brooke who looked away.

Jamie recognizing his mother's voice ran out from the bedroom

"Mama" he ran towards her and leapt into her arms 

"Hey sweetie…Why don't you go get your stuff and give me and aunt Brooke time to talk"

Jamie nodded "Ok mama" Jamie ran back into the bedroom and started to grab his things.

Haley looked at Brooke with her mouth wide open "Tigger you're pregnant" 

Haley walked over to the couch and set next to Brooke who shook her head "What am I going to do, Haley?" 

Haley smiled "Are you kidding me this is the greatest thing I've ever heard" Haley squealed and wrapped her hands around Brooke. "You guys are going to be great parents, I mean look how good you are with Jamie, he adores you and Lucas" 

Rachel snickered from the other couch "You're going to get fat, for once my waist is going to be smaller than yours" 

Haley and Brooke both glared at Rachel, and Haley said "You know Rachel why don' you just go…"

Haley was cut off by the ring of the egg timer going off and Brooke stood up from the couch and started to walk to the bathroom. She stopped in the middle of the living room and turned back. "I can't go look" 

Rachel stood up "I'll go" 

Brooke and Haley both watched as Rachel ran to the back of the house to the bathroom.

Haley got up and walked over to Brooke and hugged her "It's going to be fine Tigger I promise" 

Rachel walked back into the living room with the pregnancy test in her hand. "I'm sorry Brooke it's negative" 

Brooke looked up at Haley as tears started to well in her eyes "Oh, well I guess it's for the best you know" Brooke couldn't fight it anymore and the tears fell freely. She shook her head and went to sit back down on the couch.

"Oh Tigger" Haley said sadly walking back over to Brooke "It's going to be ok" 

Brooke reached for the box of tissues that were on the end table and grabbed one "I don't know how I can be so upset over something I never had" she looked up at Rachel "It's negative?"

Rachel looked at her "No, It's positive" 

"What?" Brooke and Haley both said in unison.

"It's not negative it's positive" Rachel shrugged her shoulders as she looked at the both of them "I mean at least you know how you feel about it"

Brooke exhaled and looked over at one of the many photos of her and Lucas that adorned the living room "I'm gonna have a baby guys, I'm going to have a baby…what am I going to say to Lucas" 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night at dinner Brooke and Lucas sat at the restaurant waiting for their dinner to arrive. Lucas wore a dark blue dress shirt and black dress slacks and Brooke wore a black cocktail dress with loose curls framing her face. Lucas couldn't help but notice the dreamy look that had been on Brooke's face all night. She had told him that she had big news for him too but he couldn't wait to tell her his big news any longer.

"So I got to work this morning and my book editor Steven called me in his office, he said that the new book is so successful that he wants me to go on a book tour to promote it" Lucas couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he told Brooke

"Wow Lucas that's great" Brooke smiled she was so happy for Lucas he'd worked hard on this last book and she hadn't seen him so excited for a long time. "How long Is the tour?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about…it's all over the U.S. and Canada…Steven said it'll be about ten months"

The smile on Brooke's face slowly fell "Ten Months" 

Lucas started to say something but his cell phone rang and he looked at the name and it said _Nathan. _Lucas looked at Brooke and got up from his chair "I'll be right back, I've got to take this…." Lucas stopped and turned back to Brooke " Did you want to tell me your news now?" 

Brooke shook her head "Oh, I just wanted to tell you about the new clothes that the store was getting" She lied she didn't want to ruin Luke's happiness, after all he'd worked hard for this.

"That's great Pretty Girl" Lucas told her before walking off to answer his phone.

Brooke watched him walk away and sadly smiled "I'm just having your baby" 


	3. Breaking the News

-1**Thank you guys so much for the reviews it means so much to me. I'm really glad that you guys like the story. I'm also open to suggestions, if you guys have any ideas for something you'd like to see in the story just let me know. I don't know about you guys but I'm getting really upset with how OTH is going it's like they all have memory loss about the fact that Brooke and Lucas were ever together. I think it's really great that Brooke wants to be a mommy but, I HOPE that she adopts and doesn't do the "sperm donor" thing. I also thought that if this Mark guy makes Lucas the "donor" then maybe he thinks the Brucas fans will shut up. I think that Mark thinks that if they give us a Brucas baby then Lucas and Peyton aka "Pucas" can get together romantically. I think that is A BAD IDEA….. Lucas is meant to be with Brooke he said himself that she's "THE ONE" and he made that basketball shot so not only is she the one but it's destiny for the two of them. I'm starting to realize though that the show may end with him getting together with Peyton. I think a lot of it has to deal with off-screen personal issues. I won't name names but I'm sure everyone knows what I mean. Anyway that's none of my business, I just hate it for everyone that was involved in that because I'm sure they weren't fun days. Sorry that I've rambled but this is a lot nicer than the version my friend heard on the phone. I'm j/k….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucas walked into Tree Hill High the next afternoon and found Haley sitting in her classroom grading papers.

"Hey Hales" 

Haley smiled and hurried to get up as she went to hug Lucas. "Lucas I heard the news I'm so excited for you and Brooke" 

Lucas nodded "Yeah, it's going to change our lives, I have to admit though…Wait, how did you know?"

"Brooke told me….she's so scared though" Haley smiled as soon as she thought about Brooke and Lucas becoming parents.

"She shouldn't be scared, I told her it's not going to be that hard…besides I was the one that was up all those long nights working on it…I didn't think I was ever going to get it done…I mean I kept working at it and working at it.."

Haley held her hand up "Lucas….what are you talking about?"

Lucas looked up at Haley who was looking at him like he was crazy "My book what did you think I was talking about?"

Haley shook her head "Nothing….It's just been a long day" 

Lucas hugged Haley again and started to leave "I'm going to miss you when I'm gone…but I'll be back I'll have to come back and see my wife….anyways I have to go there's practice in 10 minutes"

Haley looked at Lucas as he started to walk for the door "I'll miss you too" Haley told him she had no idea what he was talking about but, she didn't want Lucas to question her on what he thought she knew.

As soon as Lucas was out of sight Haley sighed and grabbed her purse and headed to Clothes over Bro's

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what did Lucas say after you picked him up off of the floor?" Peyton asked leaning against the counter top, helping Brooke fold some shirts.

"Um, well he didn't say much of anything cause I….." Brooke started to say 

"Didn't tell him yet" Haley finished she stood in the doorway of the shop with her arms folded and a blank look on her face.

"You didn't tell him?" Peyton shook her head and watched as Haley walked up to the counter and stood next to her.

Brooke exhaled she wasn't sure what to even say "You guys, you have to understand….Lucas has worked so hard for this…I mean there were nights when he didn't go to sleep cause he had writer's block….he's wanted this for so long…and I can't take that away from him….I won't" 

Brooke went back to folding shirts, she couldn't stand the fact that Haley and Peyton were still staring at her with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Well, I'll tell you something right now, If you don't tell him…I will" Haley turned and walked to the door but Brooke ran in front of her and stood in front of it trapping her in. 

"Haley, please I am begging you…Don't say anything to him….I'm going to tell him I promise" Brooke moved out of the way of the door and pouted as she looked at Haley

Haley rolled her eyes "Uh Huh" she didn't like to keep things from Lucas and she was going to make sure that he knew about this. "1 day, I'm going to give you 24 hours to tell him…or he'll hear it from me" 

As soon as Haley said it Lucas pulled up in front of the store "Now's your chance" Haley turned around and walked to the couch where Peyton was now sitting, Haley joined her and they both kept their attention on Brooke and Lucas who was just walking into the store.

"Hey Beautiful" Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and leaned in and kissed her, Brooke deepened the kiss and stood up on her tip toes as she leaned into him. Lucas pulled back and leaned into her nuzzling her ear and whispering "You shouldn't do that….I'd hate to throw you down on the ground in front of all of these paying customers" 

Brooke closed her eyes as she listened to Lucas his voice sent chills down her spine and she knew in that moment that she had to tell him…he couldn't leave not knowing she was pregnant. Brooke opened her eyes and whispered his name before pulling back to look up at him.

"Lucas, I think you should sit down" Brooke took Lucas by the hand and walked him over to the couch next to Haley and Peyton.

"Hey guys" Lucas acknowledged Peyton and Haley as he sat down he then looked at Brooke who was twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "What's wrong?"

Brooke looked down at the floor and then at Peyton and Haley who both nodded before looking at Lucas. "Lucas, I know that this isn't what we planned…but there's something I have to tell you…Luke I'm pregnant"

"What?" Lucas couldn't believe his ears she was pregnant. His Pretty Girl was going to have his baby. For the first time in his life Lucas was speechless. He was happy beyond words he just didn't know what to say. He just sat there in silence taking it all in.

Brooke looked at Lucas who hadn't said anything for a few minutes….fear rose in the pit of her stomach and rolled over her whole body like a blanket. She was sure from his silence that he was mad at her. She looked over at Haley and Peyton who were both looking at Lucas waiting for him to say something but he didn't.

"Lucas, I'm sorry…I didn't…" Brooke felt tears welling up in her eyes and she shook her head and walked to the door she grabbed her purse and walked out the door and down the street.

Peyton and Haley sat in shock at what just happened as they watched Lucas get up and follow Brooke up the street.


	4. Where's Brooke?

-1Again thanks so much for the reviews guys, you'll get your proper recognition at the end of the story.

Peyton and Haley sat on the couch in silence, neither sure what to do or even say. They weren't sure if what happened was bad, but they figured that it wasn't good either.

"What just happened?" Peyton looked at Haley who was dumbfounded. 

"I think Lucas just messed up…..I can't believe this…I mean I thought for sure that he'd yell or hug everyone or…" Haley shook her head in disbelief.

"Pass out" Peyton half joked "I don't know what we should do now…do we stay….or go?" 

Haley ran her hand through her hair and shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…I feel like we should do something but I don't know what"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke heard Lucas calling after her but she didn't stop, the tears feel freely from her eyes as she made her way through the crowded sidewalk. She didn't know where she was going but at the time she didn't really care.

"BROOKE" Lucas was yelling almost running down the street after Brooke, the street was surprisingly crowded for this time of day and maybe it was just because he was trying to reach Brooke but everyone was in his way. Lucas tried his best to maneuver through the people but it did him no good and before he knew it Brooke was out of sight.

"Damn" Lucas stood in the middle of the sidewalk trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of Brooke, but he didn't see her anywhere. Suddenly, Lucas felt someone grab his shoulder and he shot around to find Haley.

"Did you find her?" Haley asked sympathetically

Lucas shook his head "Does it look like I found her Haley?" Lucas felt bad as soon as he said it. "Hales, I'm sorry…it's just" Lucas folded his hands and placed them on the top of his head.

"She'll be back Luke" Haley tenderly touched Lucas on the arm "Just give her some time" 

Lucas shook his head and pulled away from Haley "I've got to find her, I've got to fix this"

Haley folded her arms and watched Lucas walk through the crowd of people until she could no longer see him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There are only so many places in Tree Hill that you can go" Brooke thought to herself as she struggled to catch her breath as she walked through the park. She had already been gone for a few hours it was getting late and she didn't know where to go, she couldn't go home that's the first place Lucas would look. She couldn't go to Haley's or Peyton's cause they were at the shop. Brooke walked over to the swing set and sat down. She rested her head against the cold metal chain as she rocked back and forth. She didn't understand what had just happened. She loved Lucas so much and she just wanted everything out of life that they could possibly have. She didn't mean to get pregnant so soon but birth control wasn't exactly on her mind at the time either. Brooke was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the footprints coming up behind her.

"Always crying…It's a shame not the type of girl I took you for" 

Brooke turned her head to find the one and only Dan Scott looking back at her.

"Oh no" Brooke started to get up but Dan grabbed her and pulled her back causing her to fall out of the swing and onto the wood chipped covered ground. Dan made no apologies he just simply laughed smugly.

"We need to have a chat" 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas sat in the living room he hung his head low and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Haley sat beside him and Peyton was on the other. Skills, Nathan, Tim, Whitey, Mouth and Jake were all out looking for Brooke. Everyone told Lucas to stay put in case Brooke came home. After some debating Lucas gave in and sat down on the couch. He hadn't spoken in the last three hours. He just looked at his wedding band and twirled it back and forth across his fingers.

"She's my whole life" Lucas whispered. "How could I not say anything?"

Peyton rested her head on Lucas's shoulder "It's going to be ok Luke"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't even know what Lucas sees in you" Dan looked at Brooke who was sitting on the ground with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them.

"What do you want from me?" Brooke asked her voice cracking as she started to cry again.

Dan just laughed "Aw, are you going to cry…Jeez I thought that you were tougher than that"

Brooke scoffed and got up "Go to Hell" she started to walk our of the park and she made it to the picnic tables when she felt Dan grab her by her hair and push her into a wooden beam that the picnic are was sheltered by. Dan turned Brooke around and pinned her arms above her head as she struggled to break free.

"Get off of me….I'll scream…I swear I'll scream" Brooke struggled to get the words out before Dan placed his strong hand over her throat cutting off Brooke's airway.

"I'd like to see you try, whore" Dan smiled as he listened to Brooke fight for air. "You see since I didn't get invited to the wedding, I haven't gotten to welcome you to the family"

Brooke struggled to get free but everything around her was starting to get fuzzy and dark and she felt herself getting weaker by the second.

Dan leaned into her and tightened his grip on her throat "My son deserves better than you" 

Brooke gave up fighting and her whole body went limp, Dan let go of her throat and Brooke collapsed to the ground. Dan sucked in breath and looked at his wrist that was throbbing. Blood trickled down from where Brooke had dug her finger nails into his wrist as she tried to fight him off. 

"Bitch" Dan yelled as he reared back and kicked Brooke in the stomach. He started to do it again but ducked when he heard a gunshot go off just above his head.

"I won't miss again" Karen said pointing her gun right at Dan 

Dan laughed and walked by Karen he stopped when he was shoulder to shoulder with her. "Nobody does anything to Dan Scott"

Karen narrowed her eyes "You better pray to everything holy that she doesn't lose that baby, because if she does…I'm coming for you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The police were at Brooke and Lucas's taking a statement from Lucas about what had happened. A shrill cry silenced the whole living room and Peyton went to grab the culprit the telephone.

"Scott Residence" Peyton said "Hi Karen…What….Oh my God….No…We'll be there" 

Peyton hung up the phone and looked around the room "We've got to go….You've mom found Brooke….she's in the hospital" The room was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Lucas said nothing he just grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke opened her eyes and stretched as she looked around the hospital room. Karen who was looking out the window looked over at Brooke and sighed. "Thank God". 

Karen walked over to Brooke with tears in her eyes and leaned down and hugged her. "What were you thinking going out alone like that?…you could have been killed" 

Brooke shook her head "I don't know…I was just so upset over what happened with Lucas that I didn't know what to do or where to go" Brooke pulled Karen closer. Karen was like a mom to her and they had grown really close over the last couple of years. She then pulled back and looked at Karen. "Is the baby ok?" 

Karen looked at Brooke and nodded "Yeah, sweetie the baby's ok…You and Lucas have got a fighter on your hands"

Brooke smiled sadly "Yeah" 

Karen ran her hand across Brooke's face "I've got something that will make you feel better" she reached over to the side table and pulled out a sonogram.

"That's your baby" 

Brooke took the pixilated black and white picture in her hand and smiled she couldn't help the tears that fell. She started to say something but there was a knock on the door and Lucas walked in.

Karen looked at Lucas and then at Brooke, she got up from the bed and walked to the door. She hugged Lucas and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room.

Lucas and Brooke stared at each other for a long minute before anyone spoke. Lucas walked over to Brooke's bed and sat down and took a hold of her hand. He grimaced at the fingerprint shaped bruises that adorned Brooke's neck. He couldn't fight the wave of anger that radiated through her.

"I'm sorry Pretty Girl" Lucas could barely keep his voice from cracking as he spoke to Brooke.

"I'm sorry too…I shouldn't have just ran off like that" Brooke stared at Lucas "Listen Lucas, I know that we didn't plan this…It's not going to change anything" 

Lucas shook his head "I'm not going on the book tour"

"Luke, no you have to go…Please don't give this up…it's your dream" Brooke pleaded with him.

Lucas shook his head "No, Brooke…don't you realize my first dream came true the day you became my wife, and now you've given me the biggest dream I could ask for" Lucas took the sonogram from Brooke's hand and looked at it. "You've made me a daddy". He looked at the picture and even though the baby was no bigger than his thumb, it was still love at first sight.

"I love you so much Lucas" Brooke wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.

Lucas took his gaze off of the picture and looked at Brooke "Kid, you have no idea" 


	5. Friendly Advice

-1**This next chapter is for the Mature readers…so read at your own risk….**

"Aww, This is the sweetest thing I've ever seen" Haley cheerfully exclaimed looking at Brooke's sonogram. It had been a week since Brooke was attacked by Dan at the park and she was on bed rest for two weeks, while she recuperated. Brooke was just happy to be home, she didn't like being in the hospital and bed rest wasn't a whole lot better. She hated depending on people to do things for her…she couldn't wait for this next week to go by so she could do things on her own.

"I guess it's ok…I mean don't freak out if I don't go ballistic over a pixilated smear" Rachel scoffed filing her nails while she stretched out on Brooke and Lucas's bed.

Haley fake smiled at Rachel "Aw, Rachel I just don't know why you're not married…wait yeah I do it's cause you're a bitch" 

Brooke smiled as she watched Haley rip Rachel one. Haley had gotten a mouth on her lately and she liked it.

"Whatever, Haley you're just jealous…don't hate me cause you ain't me" Rachel shot right back.

Haley shook her head "Whatever…I have to go and get Jamie from pre-school" Haley climbed off the bed and hugged Brooke. "I'll call you later Tigger" 

"Bye Tutor Wife…thanks for keeping me company" Brooke waved by to Haley and watched her walk out the door.

Brooke looked over at Rachel who was lying down in the bed now. Rachel loved lying in Brooke's bed it was the most comfortable thing she'd ever been in in her entire life. It was like lying on air. It was a rod iron canopy bed with black and white striped bedding.

"Is this the side Lucas sleeps on?" Rachel looked up at Brooke who was fidgeting with the top of the comforter.

Brooke nodded "Yeah, when he isn't busy driving me crazy taking care of my every want and need….It used to be really sweet but it's just driving me crazy" 

"I'll bet you've visited this side of the bed many a nights…you take a ride don't you…it's no wonder you stay in such great shape you're the one that has to do all the work…Lucas walking around with his hair messed up all the time…he can't ever get on top" 

Brooke couldn't hide the embarrassment that radiated over her. "Rachel.. I don't want to talk about this" 

Rachel picked up Brooke's sonogram and looked at it she'd never admit it but she was excited that Brooke was pregnant. She loved Brooke like a sister and she knew that this was going to be the best thing to ever happen to Brooke. She just wanted to have some fun with her first.

"Listen slut, I'm just trying to help you out…when this "pixilated smear" pops out of your hot pocket in 8 months the only sex Lucas is going to have is with himself….so how long has it been anyway?"

"How long has what been?" Brooke curled deeper into the bed and pulled her comforter up around her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and groaned "Since you've went to Home Depot…Jeez what do you think I'm talking about…how long has it been since you and Lucas have been romantic?"

Brooke actually had to think about it "I guess two weeks ago" 

"WHAT….this is not coming from the girl who couldn't keep it in her pants at Old Smokey's Campground….you're lucky you guys are even allowed back there" 

Brooke placed her hand over her face "Why does everyone keep bringing that up?"

Rachel laughed "I don't know…but poor Jamie still hyperventilates every time he goes past KFC" 

Lucas walked through the bedroom door and over to Brooke he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead "Hey Cheery…I got Steven to let me come home and work on some stuff that way I can be here with you"

Rachel got off of the bed and looked at Brooke "Remember what I told you" 

Later that night Lucas was lying In bed with a yellow writing tablet and a pen trying to sort out some of the details for his new book he was working on. He was waiting for Brooke to get out of the shower she'd been in there for almost an hour and he was starting to get worried. Just as he was about to get out of bed to go and check on her she came out. She wore a white terrycloth robe that fell just below her thighs. 

"It's about time…thanks for leaving enough water for the rest of the town of Tree Hill" Lucas teased not taking his eyes off of the writing tablet.

"You're so funny, honey" Brooke walked over to her side of the bed and crawled in. she rested her head on her pillow and watched as Lucas worked on his book. He had his brow furrowed and he bit the end of the pen while he thought about what he was going to change next. Lucas was already ready for bed clad only in a pair of boxers that were hidden under the thick down feather comforter. "_He's so sexy_" Brooke thought to herself. She was starting to see Rachel's point of view. Time was running out on her and Luke's alone time and she wanted to make good with the time that they had left. Which was why she spent the last 45 minutes in the bathroom coming up with her plan.

Brooke curled deeper into the bed and she scooted herself next to Lucas, she placed her hand on his chest and lazily made outlines tracing his muscle defined chest and stomach. She scooted closer to him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Luke" she whispered she didn't waste her time though she trailed her kisses over down his neck and shoulder blade. 

"B…what are you doing" Lucas asked not taking his eyes off of his work.

"I'm just trying to help you relax…I mean you've had a hard week having to take care of me…now I want to take care of you" 

Lucas put his paper down and looked over at Brooke. That's when she made her move, now that his arms weren't in her way she pulled the comforter back and moved to straddle him. She leaned down and rested her face mere inches from his "I've missed you so much Lucas, please" 

Brooke rocked her hips forward and she felt Luca's body respond instantly, Lucas grabbed onto Brooke's hips and stilled her. "Babe we can't do this" 

Brooke moved her hands to rest on Lucas's which covered her hips. "Luke Please" she reached for the tie on her robe and slid it over her shoulders revealing her naked form to him. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off of Brooke. Her pale porcelain skin and her perfect breasts which seemed fuller now that she was pregnant. He loved her flat stomach that didn't have the slightest hint of a bump yet. His favorite part of her body had to be her legs. They were beautiful he loved to run his hands up and down her legs. They fascinated him. Brooke rocked her hips again Lucas could tell her all he wanted that they couldn't do this but his body betrayed him. Brooke sat up as she started to grind against Lucas's hardening cock.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he held on to Brooke's hips trying to still her movement's it was taking all he had not to roll her over and drive into her over and over again. "Brooke….we…can't"

Brooke didn't listen she wriggled out of his grasp and rose up to her knees long enough to pull Luke's boxers down enough to give her access to his now rock hard cock. Brooke sank down but didn't let Lucas enter her. Instead she slowly rocked back and forth letting him feel just how ready that she was for him.

"Luke…Please" 

That was all it took Lucas sat up and rolled Brooke over so that he was on top of her. He pushed he knees apart giving himself better access. Then he slowly slid into her, causing Brooke to groan against his neck. Lucas stopped once he was all the way in here and he braced himself up above her with his arms careful not to crush her. He started to thrust slowly letting Brooke get used to it again. Brooke ran her hands up Lucas's back and anywhere else that she could reach she kissed a path from his chin to his neck and back up again. She couldn't take much more though the tension that was building in her body was unbearable.

"Harder Lucas" Brooke pulled her leg up a little which enabled Lucas to thrust deeper into her.

Lucas wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, he kissed Brooke on her temple before resting his head beside of hers and he started to thrust a little harder.

"Brooke, I can't wait…I'm gonna…"Lucas bit into Brooke's pillow as he tried to fight off his approaching orgasm he started to recite multiplication tables in his mind so he could try to forget about the heat he was buried in.

Soon, he felt Brooke bite her lip and her body shake as her release set off his own. Lucas rough thrusts slowed and he rocked his hips slowly into Brooke's as they both caught their breath.

Lucas rolled off of Brooke and pulled her with him she curled against his side, and rested her head on his chest.

Brooke looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11 pm "Aw, man I missed "The Real World" 

She laughed softly as she looked up at Lucas who furrowed his brow "The Real World huh?…I'll show you real world" 

Lucas ran his hand across Brooke's bare side and she started to laugh as he rolled on top of her and started to tickle her.


	6. Baby Hannah

Hey guys I hope that you like this chapter, I'm going to fast forward a little. I appreciate all of the comments and I hope that you guys enjoy it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Before anyone knew it seven months had went by, Brooke was 8 months pregnant and working nonstop at Clothes Over Bro's. Haley, Karen, Peyton and even Rachel had thrown Brooke a baby shower and it was really beautiful. They had thrown it at Karen's Café and the whole place was decorated in Precious Moments and there were pink and blue streamers and balloons on anything that would stand still. The shower was in large part an effort to cheer Brooke up because; Lucas had gotten called out of town for 10 days in order to take care of some of the editing problems with his book. Brooke was really disappointed but she assured Lucas that she would be fine, Nathan and Haley had been checking in on her for the last week and Jamie would come over and keep Brooke company while Lucas was away. Brooke sat at the counter of her store her back was killing her and she wanted to go home, Millie had told her to go home but Brooke didn't listen and now she was regretting it. Millie offered again and Brooke finally agreed and she went home, Lucas was going to be home in three days and she couldn't wait, she wanted her husband home. Brooke walked into her and Lucas's house and went straight to bed, the next morning she didn't feel any better in fact she felt a whole lot worse.

"Give me a break kid….I know you're a soccer star but please give it a rest" Brooke ran her hands over her stomach but to no avail the baby didn't stop. It was only accompanied by a sharp, searing pain that radiated through her entire body. It was so painful that she had to sit down to catch her breath.

A few minutes later Nathan walked in he had just dropped Jamie off at day care and wanted to check on Brooke before he left for work. He walked in and found her sitting at the kitchen table breathing deeply. Nathan knew in an instant what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" He asked walking over to Brooke and kneeling beside her.

Brooke shook her head and tears started to well in her eyes. "I think I'm in labor"

Nathan nodded and helped Brooke up to her feet, they made their way to Nathan's blazer and he helped her in. Nathan ran next door to the house to call Haley, he could have just used his cell phone but he didn't think about it. He quickly dialed the numbers and told Haley what was going on and that he was taking Brooke to the hospital, and where to meet them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Nathan and Brooke were sitting in Brooke's hospital room. Nathan ran his knuckles over the back of Brooke's arm as she panted through another contraction. Nathan had called everyone and he was waiting for Karen to get back from her 12th attempt at trying to call Lucas.

"You're doing good Brooke, just breathe" Nathan encouraged watching the machine as it monitored Brooke's contractions.

"It hurts so much" Brooke whimpered "I need Lucas"

Just then Haley ran into the room and over to Brooke "Hey Tigger" she leaned down and hugged Brooke careful of the IV drip they had given her to strengthen the baby's lungs for delivery.

Haley kissed Nathan went to stand beside of his chair "Did you get a hold of Luke?"

Brooke shook her head and panted as another contraction radiated throughout her entire body "We've called his hotel but he checked out…nobody knows where he is….Karen's been trying to get him on his cell but he isn't answering"

Haley nodded "I'm sure that he'll get her sweetie"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been 4 hours and there was still no sign of Lucas, Brooke looked up at the ceiling as her doctor Andrea examined her.

"Well, you're definitely almost there…8 centimeters" Andrea stepped back from the end of the bed and removed her gloves. "Are you sure that you don't want anything for the pain?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes "No Andrea, I don't IF I had wanted something for pain I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU"

Andrea stepped back and nodded "Ok"

Brooke ran her hand through her dark hair "I'm sorry Andrea…I just really want Lucas to be here"

Andrea patted Brooke's knee "its ok sweetie"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's ok Brooke, it's almost over just breathe" Karen encouraged holding Brooke's hand she ran her free hand over Brooke's clinched fist.

Brooke shook her head "I can't….they never said it would hurt this much"

Karen laughed softly "They never do"

Brooke caught her breath as the pain subsided she looked over at Karen with sad eyes.

Karen looked at Brooke and smiled "That one was a bitch huh?"

Brooke nodded "I just don't want to do this by myself"

Karen shook her head "Sweetie you're not going to have to do this alone, I know you haven't been out to the waiting room but there are at least 20 people out there who are here to make sure you're not alone"

Andrea walked through the door and examined Brooke again she looked up at Brooke from the bottom of the bed and smiled "You're fully dilated Brooke…You're about to become a mommy"

Brooke nodded and exhaled deeply "Ok…I can do this"

Andrea smiled "We'll get everything set up and the nurse will be back move you to the delivery room in a few minutes"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karen waited with Brooke until they came to take her to delivery, she walked back out into the waiting room and everyone stood to see if Karen had any news. "They're taking her to delivery"

Haley shook her head as she sat back down next to Nathan "I can't believe Lucas is going to miss this"

Nathan put his arm around Haley and kissed the side of her head "I know Hales, and I mean what the hell who has a cell phone if they aren't going to use it"

Just then the emergency exit steps flew open and Lucas came running down the hallway he ran to everyone and shouted as he tried to catch his breath "WHERE….IS….SHE…..IS…..SHE…..OK?...IS…THE…BABY…OK?"

Karen stood up and took Lucas down the hall to the nurses' station, so he could get some scrubs and be taken into the delivery room with Brooke.

The elevator doors dinged as they opened and Peyton walked down the hall "Did Lucas make it up here?" she asked to anyone who would answer her.

Skills nodded "Yeah, he came running out of the stairwell a few minutes ago…..didn't you go and get him from the airport?"

Peyton nodded "Yeah he didn't even give me a chance to park the car…wait you're telling me he ran up 15 flights of stairs"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok Brooke on the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath in and push" Andrea directed pulling the blue sheet up above Brooke knees. Brooke nodded as she felt the contraction start at her lower back and filter through her entire body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and started to push.

The door to the delivery room flew open and Lucas came running in "Brooke…I'm sorry baby..I'm so sorry"

"Lucas" Brooke panted and she reached her hand out to grab his "I'm so happy you're here…I was so scared you weren't going to make it"

Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head and took a deep breath "Me too Pretty Girl"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my God! Get it out of me!" Brooke screamed to anyone in the room who could possibly help her. She was gripping his hand so hard that his fingertips were white and Lucas's was sure there would be permanent damage to them when she was done.

"You're doing great Brooke. I can see the head." Andrea encouraged as she massaged Brooke's perineum in an attempt to keep it from tearing.

"It burns. It hurts so much. Please make it stop." Brooke begged Lucas as she grasped onto his shirt frantically. Her eyes were wild, the pain ripping through her body was agonizing and it was killing Lucas to see her like that.

"You're almost there Pretty Girl. The baby's almost here." Lucas kissed her sweat-slicked forehead in an attempt to provide comfort but Brooke just pushed him away as another contraction hit her full force.

"If you're not going to help me then get away from me." Brooke released his hand and shoved it away from her as she gritted her teeth.

"That's it Brooke, give me a good push." Brooke held her breath and pushed with every ounce of strength in her.

"That's good. Relax a second." Andrea soothed as she watched Lucas step back to Brooke, now used to her outbursts when she was in the midst of a contraction.

"That's it, Baby Girl. You're doing so great Brooke. I'm so proud of you." Brooke was fighting like a warrior to bring their baby into the world and Lucas loved her more at that moment than he ever had.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Brooke whimpered as her body collapsed back against the pillows.

"Shh. It's okay Cheery." Lucas murmured against her forehead again as he took her hand, prepared for her grip when the next contraction hit.

"Now Brooke when the next contraction comes I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can." Andrea encouraged.

Brooke started to scream but bit her tongue knowing that keeping the scream inside helped her focus and push harder.

"That's it Brooke. Big push." Andrea saw the first of the head appearing.

Tears streamed down Brooke's cheeks as the burning, searing, excruciating pain radiated throughout her entire body.

"Lucas, I am never having sex with you again. I don't ever want you to touch me ever again. Do you hear me?" Brooke growled through clenched teeth as she reached for his shirt again, almost grasping his skin right along with it. Lucas had never been more grateful to have very little chest hair than he did at that moment.

"Okay Brooke. Never again. I promise." Lucas assured her as the contraction passed and she whimpered again softly. He'd been expecting her to say that all night and was surprised it had taken her that long to finally say it.

"The head's crowning, Brooke. This baby's got a lot of hair." Andrea ignored Brooke's outburst. "Now on the next contraction, give me a big push and let's see if we can get the head out."

Lucas stood on his tiptoes and tried to see over her leg. He wanted to see the top of the baby's head but Brooke held onto him too tightly.

A nurse held a fetal monitor to Brooke's stomach, verifying the baby was not in any distress. Lucas listened intently to his child's heartbeat and he leaned down to nuzzle Brooke's cheek gently.

"You're doing great Brooke."

Another contraction hit and Brooke reared up as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Alright Brooke. The top of the head is out. I know I've asked you so many times today to push as hard as you can, but this time I really need you to. Okay? I want to get the baby's head out." Andrea motioned to the nurse to bring the pan over to catch the fluid that would be released with the baby. "But I'm going to need you to stop pushing when I tell you to so I can check to make sure the cord isn't around the neck and so I can clear out the mouth and nose."

Brooke nodded her head, the next contraction hit and she pushed like her life depended on it and Andrea smiled as the baby's head slipped free.

"Okay, great job Brooke. Now I need you to stop pushing for a moment." Brooke clenched her teeth again and held back as Andrea checked the neck for the cord. "No cord. That's good." She rotated the baby so he was facing the ceiling then took the suction and cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth.

Lucas looked over Brooke's legs and saw the scrunched up face of the baby and he gasped softly.

"I have to push," Brooke cried as Andrea held the baby's head steady.

"Alright Brooke. Give me a nice big push." The baby's left shoulder slipped out and the doctor pulled up on the baby to help dislodge the right one. Brooke didn't let up on her pushing and she cried out as she felt the rest of the baby slip from inside her.

"It's a Girl" Andrea announced holding up the small 5 lb baby for everyone to see.

"Oh my God" Brooke sobbed as they placed the baby on her chest. Brooke ran her hand across the baby's face and the little ones dark blue eyes locked with hers. "She's so beautiful" Brooke looked up at Lucas who didn't hide the tears that rolled down his face. Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke on the mouth before turning his attention to the baby.

Lucas reached down and touched the baby's hand and she instantly wrapped her tiny hand around his finger "Hi beauty…I'm your daddy"

The bonding didn't last long and they soon took the baby to be cleaned up and checked out since she was almost a month early. "Where are they taking her?"

Lucas looked over at the examining area and then back at Brooke " I think they're cleaning her up…she's got a lot of people to meet"

Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke again "Thank you so much Brooke, you've made my dreams come true"

Andrea walked over to Brooke and Lucas "Congratulations you two, does she have a name yet?"

Brooke nodded "Yeah, Hannah Alexis Scott"

After they had taken Hannah to get cleaned up Lucas went out and told everyone about the baby. They soon were able to see for themselves, and at only 1 hour old she had already stolen everyone's heart. She had a head full of dark black hair that seemed to have a touch of blonde highlight, she had Brooke's nose and lips and Lucas's eyes, the deep blue eyes struggled to stay open as everyone passed her around crying, even Rachel couldn't hold it in, she was so taken aback that she had to leave the room. Nobody however was as in love with her as Brooke and Lucas, they loved everything about her and they couldn't wait to spend their life with her.


	7. Real Love

Thanks so much for the comments you guys. The reason I flashed forward is because I've never been pregnant so I don't know anything about being pregnant to write about. I love babies so I figured that I would just pass time up until this point. I have so many ideas for Lucas and Brooke and baby Hannah. I promise that you all will like it……I hope.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Brooke was lying on her side in her hospital bed with Hannah next to her. She had been talking to the baby non-stop since the nurse had brought her into the room 2 hours ago. Lucas had gone to get Brooke anything he could find that had chocolate in it. She was dying for a Hershey bar, 8 months of not being allowed caffeine was not fun at all for Brooke….or the people around her. Brooke was just happy to be with her daughter; she ran her hand over Hanna's dark hair as the baby listened to her mother intently.

"I love you so much, Hannah banana…let's see where I was? Oh, yeah so your Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan are the greatest, they're going to spoil you rotten...you should see the big pink bunny that they have at the house for you...you'll love it and your cousin Jamie can't wait to meet you…Peyton is amazing she's one of my best friends…she has a new baby with her husband Jake named Hayden he's her first boy so she's not used to it cause she has all girls..Jenny and Emily…You'll meet them too…Your Grandma Karen is head over heels for you she cries every single time she looks at you…Rachel is well….you'll learn….and Mouth he's already offered to babysit..just between you and me I think he's just doing it to pick up the ladies…Then there's your daddy…he's the greatest guy in the whole world…I don't think he's taken his eyes off of you since you were born…he's funny, and smart and strong, I love him more every single day…he seems to think that he has dibs on you but the way I see it…you came out of me…so I get the quality time first" Brooke kissed the top of Hannah's head as she yawned and then went back to sucking her pacifier.

Lucas came in a few minutes later accompanied by a nurse, Brooke didn't recognize her and she figured that the new shift had started at the hospital. The nurse didn't say much only mentioning that they were going to take Hannah for some blood work and that they would bring her back later. Brooke was reluctant to give Hannah to the nurse and the uneasiness didn't subside when Hannah started to cry as soon as she was out of her mother's arms. Brooke moved herself to sit and Lucas put his hand on her shoulder. "They'll bring her back Pretty Girl"

"I know…I just hate to hear her cry like that" Brooke looked up at Lucas and smiled, Lucas leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Did you get my candy bar?"

Lucas stood there for a minute before answering "Um, no because they didn't have Hershey bars"

Brooke sighed and looked at Lucas "They didn't have anything that had chocolate in it?"

Lucas looked down at his feet "Yeah…I'll be back"

Brooke reached out her hand and grabbed Lucas by his. "Just stay with me and tell me that part about making your dreams come true again" Brooke pulled Lucas back so that he was reclining on the bed with her he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hannah's Point of View

"Ok, so I'm one day old and I'm already stressing out, I don't know where the hell that I am and some woman just undressed me, and news flash for her I don't like being naked, it's cold…I guess that life on the outside has its advantages…I won the genetic lottery…I mean look at my parent's…they're fabulous….I like that mommy person she's pretty cool…Except the day I was born, getting mad at me for kicking, whatever gain some weight and quit eating all that spicy food…My daddy's awesome too I remember him telling me all the stories about him and my mommy when I was in her belly….He never finished the one about "Old Smokey's Campground" I think that's how I got started…whatever that means…I'm not so sure about this "Rachel" she told mommy that my legs are fat…I DO NOT HAVE FAT LEGS…I'll make sure to leave her a pamper full of thanks for that one. My Grandma Karen…is an emotional wreck…I can't understand anything that she's said to me cause she keeps crying on me all the time...I love her though..I gotta get my kicks somewhere and I think she's the one I can pull it over on…I don't know what that sharp thing is that this lady has but I don't want it near me…She doesn't need to bring it over her…I can see it from where she's standing…wait…what's she doing with it….leave my foot alone….mommy..Daddy...help"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas and Brooke were sitting on the bed talking when there was a knock on the door, Peyton and Jake walked in with at least 20 pink and white balloons shaped like everything from a bottle to a duck. Peyton handed her balloons to Jake and took off towards Brooke with her arms open; Jake struggled to keep his own balloons from getting tangled and when Peyton threw hers at him there was no hope. "Thanks babe" Jake joked.

Peyton sat down on the bed and hugged Brooke "B. Davis Scott…you don't even look like you had a baby…you make me sick"

Brooke smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Just lucky I guess…and by the way Peyton you lost your baby weight just as fast"

Peyton shook her head "Whatever you're just being a good friend…you know as well as I do that my ass still jiggles when I walk"

Brooke laughed "Well, maybe if you could get Jake to keep his hands off of you every once in a while then you wouldn't have to worry about that"

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Brooke "Yeah, this from the girl who got it on at a children's campground…poor old Mr. Smokey came shining his flashlight up the trail way…I think he thought someone was dying"

Brooke covered her face with her hands "Can we please just stop talking about that…Get over it I mean it was like a year ago"

Jake finally got all the balloons untangled and went to stand beside Peyton "You and Luke should call Hannah your "souvenir" "

Lucas and Brooke both blushed and Lucas started to change the subject but Hannah's screams from down the hall stopped him. The crying got louder until the nurse finally brought her into the room; Lucas got up from Brooke's bed and took Hannah from the nurse's arms. "Hey, love what's with all the tears…did you get your first shot? Yeah I know that's not fun…You just let it out and tell daddy all about it" Hannah's tears subsided almost instantly and her blue eyes focused on Lucas as he talked to her. The room fell silent as everyone watched Lucas with Hannah, the only noise that was even heard was Hannah's sniffles as she tried to catch her breath.

Peyton looked at Brook and mouthed "Wow….He was meant for this"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next afternoon Brooke and Hannah were released from the hospital Brooke was slowly moving around the room trying to gather all of her things. Haley was holding Hannah and cooing as she swayed back and forth with the newborn.

"Thanks for all your help with the packing Tutor Wife" Brooke teased putting the free diapers that the hospital had given to them in her overnight bag.

"You look like you're doing just fine…besides I need time to bond with my niece" Haley didn't look away from Hannah's face as she talked to Brooke "I can't wait for Jamie to see her…it's all he's talked about for the last two days"

Lucas and Nathan walked in and Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead before looking down at Hannah "Hey, Hannah you just wait in a few years...I'm going to teach you how to play basketball and then you can wipe the floor with that daddy of yours"

Lucas fake laughed at Nathan and walked over to Haley "Give me my kid" Haley handed Hannah to Lucas and walked over to Brooke who was bracing herself to sit down in the wheelchair that the nurse insisted that she ride in. Haley grimaced as she watched Brooke wince in pain as she sat down in the wheelchair.

"That's about as much fun as a person should have huh, Tigger?" Haley joked walking around the back of the wheelchair to push it.

Brooke nodded as she tried to get comfortable "Yeah, who knew something so tiny, could hurt so much when it comes out"

Nathan laughed "When Haley had Jamie she squeezed my hand so tight that she popped my pinky finger out of socket…She doesn't even know how painful that was" Nathan wasn't prepared for the icy glares that he received from both Brooke and Haley. "Jeez, tough room" he added picking up some of the flowers that had been sent to Brooke and the baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they arrived home Lucas got out of their Range Rover and went to get Hannah out of the back of the SUV, after he had gotten her out he started to go up to the house. "Thanks for all your help, Broody" Brooke teased as she opened the door to the SUV.

As Brooke was getting out Nathan and Haley pulled up behind her and Jamie came running out of the front door with Karen following him. "Mama and Daddy" Jamie ran to Haley and Nathan and threw his arms around them.

"Hey Jim-Jam" Haley exclaimed kissing her little boy's forehead.

"Where's Hannah?" Jamie asked "Am I old enough to hold her now?"

Jamie's eyes pleaded with Nathan and Haley, Haley laughed "You'll have to ask your Aunt Brooke"

Jamie turned around and took off running "Aunt Brooke, Aunt Brooke, can I see the baby?"

Brooke kneeled down in front of him "Only if you give me a hug first"

Jamie wrapped his arms around Brooke's neck "Can I see her now? "

Brooke laughed "Yes handsome, you can see her…If we can get her away from her Grandma Karen"

"YEA" Jamie yelled and took off running into Brooke and Lucas's house. Brooke looked back at Nathan and Haley. "All the men in my life are ditching me for a younger girl"

Nathan and Haley both laughed and they walked up to Brooke to help her up to the house. "Yeah but, your looks were getting ready to go anyway". Nathan joked as they made their way up the steps.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karen was standing in the kitchen holding Hannah and crying "She's just so beautiful….I love her so much"

Lucas shook his head "Aw, mom…you're going to drown her"

Karen handed Hannah back to Lucas and wiped her eyes "You just lost your babysitting privileges…if you want me to watch her Brooke's going to have to ask me"

Lucas faked that he was hurt "My own mom likes my wife better than me"

Karen walked over to Brooke and hugged her "That's right…don't forget that either"

Jamie stood impatiently in the doorway "Uncle Luke can I hold Hannah now?"

Lucas smiled at Jamie he couldn't wait for Hannah to grow up so that she was able to do things with. "Ok Jamie...goes into the living room"

Jamie ran into the living room and sat down on the couch "Hey mama, this is where Uncle Luke took Aunt Brooke's temperature"

Haley turned and narrowed her eyes at Brooke "You couldn't wait one night?"

Brooke smiled shyly and mouthed "Sorry"

Lucas brought Hannah into the living room and sat down next to Jamie "Ok, Jamie remember use two hands and make sure you hold her head, she's very tiny so be careful"

Jamie looked up at Lucas "Uncle Luke, You're making me very nervous"

Lucas laughed at Jamie's comment and leaned in and slowly placed Hannah in Jamie's arms. Jamie looked down at Hannah who was looking up at him, Jamie ran his hand over Hannah's tiny hand and she grasped her hand around his finger. "I love you, Hannah" and he gently kissed the top of her forehead

Brooke looked down at Jamie and her heart melted she never knew she could love one person so much, she was so deeply in love with Lucas, but this was a different kind of love, a love that made her life complete. Haley was busy taking pictures while Karen was trying to stop crying for the third time that day; Lucas had moved up from the couch and was talking to Nathan in the kitchen.

Brooke took a seat next to Jamie "So Jim-Jam what do you think of her?"

Jamie looked down at Hannah and then at Brooke "She's beautiful"


	8. An Unhappy Anniversary

A shrill cry filled the silence of Brooke and Lucas's house Lucas opened his eyes and focused on the clock the red numbers flashed 2:45 am. Brooke opened her eyes and turned her head to face Lucas who had his arm draped over her stomach. Lucas smiled down at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go" Lucas whispered getting out of bed, he smiled when Brooke closed her eyes and rolled back over to go back to sleep. Lucas walked out of the bedroom and across the hall to the nursery where Hannah was he turned on the light and walked over to Hannah's crib. Hannah's face was dark red from crying and fat tears rolled down her cheeks as Lucas picked her up. It had been a month since Hannah was born and she was falling into a routine but she still had times where she got her days and nights mixed up.

"What's the matter chunky monkey?" Lucas asked cradling Hannah against his bare chest Hannah's head rested against Lucas's shoulder and she turned her head into his neck. Lucas ran his hand up and down Hannah's back as he tried to soothe her tears. He walked over to the glider and sat down and started to rock back and forth. Lucas looked around the nursery was a light shade of yellow and decorated in Classic Pooh, Lucas himself wanted to use regular Winnie-the-Pooh but there was no talking Brooke out of it. Lucas had to admit Classic Pooh was growing on him or maybe it was just the fact that Hannah made the room that much better. Lucas moved Hannah so that she was cradled in his arms, he looked down at her pink pajamas that said "My Daddy's My Hero" a gift from Peyton and he smiled. Lucas couldn't believe how fast Hannah was growing she was already smiling, Lucas and Brooke lived for the times when she would smile, that big toothless grin melted his heart right along with the dimples that she inherited from her mother.

"You just wanted some company huh?" Lucas asked Hannah as he rocked her back and forth Hannah looked up at Lucas and she chewed on her hand as she looked up at Lucas. "How about we have one of our famous chats then…Let's see what can we talk about…Ok, I know a story that you haven't heard…I'll tell you the story of how I knew that your mommy was the one…I remember about five years ago there was this terrible rainstorm the power went out all over the city and your mommy she picked a fight with daddy over something silly that daddy did…I know you want to know what it was I did but I'm not going to tell you because it doesn't matter..It just involved your mommy's friend Peyton a letter that I wrote...but anyway...Your mommy and I got in this big fight and she took off running down the street in the pouring rain…and daddy was scared because he didn't want anything to happen to your mommy but sometimes she's so stubborn. You see your mommy is this amazing woman, she's honest, smart, kind, and beautiful…but she's also unaware of it. She has this big heart that is easily hurt and she keeps this front up to protect herself from getting hurt. So, your mommy and I are fighting and daddy's trying to calm her down cause I'm scared she's going to go to Peyton's house and kill her...and daddy didn't want that...so I poured my whole heart out to your mommy, I told her how crazy I thought that she was and how much I loved her..And looking at her in the rain that night I knew…this girl is everything to me...and 

that's when I knew…It'll happen for you to Hannah like when you're 50 and allowed to date but no matter what I want you to know that your mommy and I love you so much…you're the best thing that's ever happened to us….I thank God every single time I lay eyes on you Hannah…because you are amazing"

Lucas looked down at Hannah who had fallen asleep and he kissed her on the forehead and placed her back in her crib before turning off the light and walking out of the nursery.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon Brooke was doing some paperwork for Clothes Over Bro's she kept glancing over at Hannah who was sleeping in her car seat on top of the counter. The bell to the front door rang and Brooke looked up at Peyton who had Hayden with her, he was snuggled under a blue blanket with basketballs all over it. Peyton walked over to Brooke and hugged her.

"Hey B-.Davis-Scott" Peyton cheerfully said as she pulled Brooke into a deep embrace.

"Hello P. Sawyer-Jagielski" Brooke smiled and pulled back she looked at Hayden who was looking at her with a smile "And hello to you too Hayden Jacob" Brooke ran her hand through Hayden's light brown hair and he reached his arms out for Brooke to hold him. She took him from Peyton who then turned her attention to Hannah. "How's my future daughter-in-law today?"

Peyton pulled Hannah's car seat to the edge of the counter and looked down at her Hannah was now awake and she was mystified by the fringe on her pink baby blanket she clinched her hand around it and then turned her attention to Peyton and smiled. Peyton smiled back down at her and then shook her head when she noticed Hannah's ensemble "Oh, Hannah what have they done to you? I mean look at this pink blanket, pink clothes, pink headband...oh sweetheart you should just let them turn you into a girly girl...cause soon enough you're going to stop liking barbies and start liking boys then it's all down here from there….trust me sweetie I know these things."

Brooke walked back over to Peyton and handed her Hayden "She likes you"

Peyton shook her head "I don't know, I think she's just used to me…it's not like you and Jenny and Emily, when you bring Hannah by the house they just go on and on about the two of you…Mommy can you have another baby like Hannah…I'm like "NO" you girls don't know what it's like to give birth so leave mommy alone about it"

Brooke laughed "You and Jake need to slow down anyway when Hannah's older I want us to all be able to go on vacation together and no offence but you're not fun when you're pregnant…sleeping all the time and being mean"

Peyton rolled her eyes "Whatever…You know how much fun it is to go without chocolate and you know me I can't go without it…It's my drug"

"Well, my drug just happens to be my wonderful husband...and in officially…" Brooke looked down at her watch "17 hours and 14 minutes it will be our one year anniversary"

Peyton nodded "So do you have any plans for this big night?

Brooke nodded "Well Lucas hasn't said anything about it but I'm sure he has something romantic planned and Haley and Nathan are going to take Hannah for the night…It's just going to be weird without her for the night"

Peyton looked over at Brooke and smiled "Just try not to get pregnant"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next evening Haley was in Hannah's nursery with Jamie getting Hannah ready for the night "Jim-Jam will you go and get me some socks for Hannah?" Haley asked looking over at Jamie who was in the doorway looking at Brooke in the bathroom as she got ready.

"Sure mama" Jamie called running over to the dresser and grabbing a pair of white socks and taking them over to Haley who was changing Hannah's diaper. "Here" Jamie threw the socks on the changing table and went back over to the doorway just as Brooke walked in.

"You look very pretty...Aunt Brooke" Jamie admired looking up at Brooke who wore a red empire cut dress that flowed down to her knees, her dark hair fell down around her shoulders in curls and she wore little make-up.

Brooke looked down at Jamie and knelt down and Hugged him "Thanks handsome…are you going to take good care of Hannah tonight?"

Jamie nodded "Yep, I told mommy that she could sleep in my bed but mommy said no, she said that the Hannah was going to sleep in my old bassinet…I don't know what that is but I want it back"

Brooke shook her head and stood up and walked over to Haley who was finishing up with Hannah. "Hey Hannah Banana" Hannah smiled as soon as she laid her eyes on Brooke. Brooke took Hannah from Haley and held her she cradled Hannah against her and swayed back and forth as she ran her French manicured thumb along Hannah's hairline "Mommy's going to miss you so much Hannah, but I'm going to come and get you first ting in the morning…or tomorrow afternoon depending on how the night goes with your daddy…who didn't send me flowers or even tell me "Happy Anniversary" this morning. I think he's just trying to pull one over on mommy, I can't wait for him to see his present that I got for him"

Haley looked over at Brooke and smiled as she watched her with Hannah, Hannah's blue eyes fought to stay open but she soon lost the battle and her eyes fluttered closed as her mother rocked her. Brooke kissed the top of Hannah's head before placing her in her car seat and covering her with a blanket. "I love you Han"

Brooke walked Haley and Jamie to the door and she watched as they made their way next door to their house and went in. Brooke looked down at her watch it was already 7pm and Lucas was an hour late. Brooke figured he was picking something up for their night together so she ignored it and went in the house to finish dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was after midnight when Lucas pulled up in the driveway; he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He was on his way out the door and he got called into an emergency meeting. He hoped that Brooke wouldn't be mad but in all honesty he figured she was asleep after working all day and coming home to take care of the baby.

Lucas walked up to the steps of the porch and to the front door he was surprised to find it unlocked considering how late it was. He didn't pay much mind to it and he walked in. He found the whole house bathed in the glow of candlelight, the aroma of vanilla was in the air and he looked over at the table to find two wine glasses and a small cake in the center. Lucas walked into the living room and found Brooke asleep on the couch his breath caught in his throat as he looked at her she was stunning, she had lost all of her baby weight plus some. Lucas sighed he felt like Brooke was too thin sometimes, she worked way too hard and came home and spent the rest of the night taking care of Hannah. Lucas sat down on the couch next to Brooke and he ran his hand across her face to push strands of dark curl that had fallen across her face.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she focused on Lucas 'Hey" she whispered

"Hey Pretty Girl…What's the special occasion?" Lucas asked

Brooke pushed herself up off of the couch and stood up "Are you being serious?"

Lucas looked up at Brooke and furrowed his brow "Brooke what's wrong"

Brooke shook her head "I can't believe this" was all she said as she walked into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Lucas got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom he watched in silence as Brooke changed out of her dress and into a pair of pajamas before walking over to the bed and undoing it. "I suggest you find somewhere else to sleep tonight because you are not going to sleep in here"

Lucas walked over to the bed "Brooke just tell me what your problem is..I'm sorry I'm late I got called into an emergency meeting over my book..I thought that I would get out faster than that but I didn't..I'm sorry"

Brooke shook her head and laughed bitterly "Just forget it Lucas" Brooke walked over to the dresser and picked up a gift bag she walked over to the bedroom door and motioned for Lucas, who followed her out of the door as soon as he stepped out of the way of the door Brooke threw the gift bag across the hall and it slammed into the wall "Happy Anniversary" she quietly said before shutting the bedroom door and locking it.


	9. A Little Revenge

-1Lucas pulled the comforter over his shoulders as he turned over onto his side, he looked at the clock in the guest bedroom and saw that it was 6'o clock in the morning. He hadn't slept all night long he couldn't believe that he had forgotten his and Brooke's anniversary. He didn't mean to forget it was an honest mistake with no time off from work and Hannah here now it was just one thing on top of another. Hearing Brooke cry from across the hall didn't help Lucas with sleep much either, he knew that he had hurt her bad and he didn't know what to do to make it up to her.

Finally realizing that sleep was not going to be an option Lucas got out of bed he walked by the master bedroom and found the bed already made and empty. Lucas wondered where Brooke had went he walked into the kitchen but she wasn't there either so he looked outside and noticed that her Ford Focus missing from the driveway, Lucas sighed and he shook his head, he went out on the front porch and noticed that the lights were on at Nathan and Haley's so Lucas got dressed for work and went next door. He knocked on the door and Jamie answered.

"Hey Uncle Luke" Jamie smiled his mouth covered with oatmeal and a towel tucked in his shirt so that he wouldn't get breakfast all over his good school clothes.

"Hey little man…is your mommy around?" Lucas asked shifting back and forth on his feet as he stood in the doorway.

Jamie nodded "Mama" he said and took off running leaving the door open. The house was quiet for a few seconds and then Lucas heard the sound of high heals hitting against the wooden floor. Haley walked in the living room already ready for work. The look on her face wasn't a happy one and Lucas knew that Brooke must have come over and talked to her this morning.

"Hey Hales" Lucas said softly as Haley walked to the door. Haley didn't say anything she just folded her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I can't even believe you Luke" Haley shook her head "Do you even know how long she'd been planning that night for you guys?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his feet, Haley sighed disgustedly and shrugged her shoulders imitating Lucas. "She's not here if that's what you came over here for, she came and got Hannah and she went to work…I've never seen her look so hurt in my entire life. Not even way back when all the stuff with Chris Keller happened"

Lucas couldn't even look at Haley he knew she was right and the guilt he felt was unbearable. "Haley, please I feel terrible I don't need the guilt trip from you too"

Haley straightened up from the doorway and stepped back to grab the doorknob "Fine, then you can leave" then she shut the door in his face.

Lucas groaned and turned to walk down the steps he heard the door to the house open and turned to find Nathan standing in the doorway laughing under his breath "Aw, man I don't know what your going to do, but you need to fix this cause I can't take your side because Haley will get mad at me…And I don't need Haley mad at me"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening Lucas got off early from work and he pulled into the driveway of his and Brooke's home. He smiled to himself when he noticed that her car was in the driveway and he parked beside of her, grabbed the white roses that he had gotten for her and walked into the house. The house was silent when Lucas walked in, he didn't know where Brooke was at first but then he heard some noise coming from their bedroom. He walked in and found Brooke packing. Lucas felt his whole heart drop into his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked almost afraid to hear Brooke's answer.

"What do you care?" Brooke said coldly not even looking up at Lucas from her suitcase. She instead focused her attention on folding her tops and dress clothes.

Lucas walked the rest of the way into the bedroom and stood by the bed "Brooke, I'm sorry I know I messed up…I'll do anything to make it up to you…Just please don't leave me"

Brooke stopped cold and she kept her eyes focused on her suitcase "I'm not leaving you Lucas I have to go to New York for a meeting…I've only told you that like four times in the last three days…You didn't listen though…You never listen to me anymore, you're always to busy with work I mean I would invite you to come with me but you have to work so…"

Lucas sat the roses down on the bed "Brooke that's not fair you can't punish me for this. You know how hard I have worked on this book and how much it means to me…I can't believe that you would even say that" Lucas looked around the room "Where's Hannah?"

Brooke continued packing "She's at your mom's house…I wouldn't want you to forget her "

Brooke zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her duffle bag that was already packed and on the bed next to her suitcase. She started to walk past Lucas and he grabbed her arm but she jerked out of his grasp and took off down the hallway. Brooke made her way to the front door and found Haley and Rachel out front standing next to the limo provided by the airport putting their luggage in the trunk.

Lucas followed Brooke out the door "When are you coming back?"

Brooke didn't turn around "When I do I guess"

Rachel looked sympathetically at Lucas and mouthed "Sunday"

The limo driver helped Brooke with her luggage and she put her sunglasses on and went to open the door to get in the back. Lucas put his hand on the door and pressed down so that Brooke couldn't open it.

"I didn't know that Haley and Rachel were going…Why not Peyton too?" Lucas asked anger starting to rise in his voice.

"There are a lot of things you don't know Lucas like how to use a calendar" Haley shot spitefully as she hugged Jamie and kissed Nathan goodbye.

Lucas ignored Haley's comment and kept his attention on Brooke who turned and faced him. She pushed her sunglasses up to rest on top of her head "I asked Peyton to come but she can't cause Emily is sick with the chicken pox, I would appreciate if you could avoid taking Hannah over there because she's just a baby…and word of warning don't raise your voice at me because you don't get to be mad at me Lucas"

Brooke pushed his arm away from the door and opened the limo door and got in, Haley and Rachel followed on the other side and neither one spoke to Lucas they just shut the door and the limo driver drove off.

Lucas watched as the limo made it's way down the road and he whispered sadly "I love you, Pretty Girl" before walking into the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days had past and Brooke hadn't even called, she called Karen of course to check on Hannah but she didn't call Lucas. Lucas just laid on the couch depressed he hadn't shaved or really eaten anything since Brooke had left. Lucas wanted to go over to his moms' and get Hannah but Karen told him to fix things with Brooke. He looked over at the coffee table and saw the present that Brooke had gotten for him. It was a platinum gold plated keychain of Hannah's hospital bracelet. Lucas sat up from the couch and grabbed the card that had came with the gift he opened it up and read it for what had to have been the 20th time.

Lucas,

I can't believe it's been a whole year since we've been married. So much has changed in the last 365 days. For one Hannah, every time I look at her I see you. She's so much like you and I'm thankful every single day that you and I have her. I'm so thankful to God that you're the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know what the rest of our lives will hold but I know with you by my side then I can face anything. Who else will take me to the Denny's Grand Slam Dinner at 1:00 in the afternoon . I love you Lucas more than you will ever know, today, forever and always.

Brooke

Lucas stood up from the couch and picked up the phone, and dialed " Hey Nate, Let's go to New York"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke, Haley and Rachel sat in a nightclub sipping their drinks, surprisingly the club wasn't very busy. Haley and Rachel were still on their first glass of wine, and couldn't help but notice Brooke was already on her third.

"Brooke maybe you should switch to water" Haley spoke up a little concerned

Brooke shook her head slowly the alcohol was starting to take it's effect on her "No, Hales I think I'm just getting started" Brooke picked up her glass and finished off what was left in her glass.

Rachel looked over at Haley and shrugged her shoulders "We'll just keep an eye on her she'll be ok…I hope" Rachel said before taking a drink of her wine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan and Lucas got out of the cab and made their way up to the front door of the club. Nathan had left Jamie with Karen after Karen assured him that she and Andy could handle having 3 kids in one house. Nathan had called Haley and told her that he and Lucas were going to fly in..but not to tell Brooke. Nathan and Lucas made their way into the club and they looked around the room and found Rachel and Haley sitting at the table in the corner. They made their way over to the table and Haley smiled when she saw Nathan and she moved out of the booth to kiss him.

"I missed you" Haley murmured as she looked up at Nathan.

"I missed you too, Hales" Nathan replied and he leaned in and kissed Haley on top of her forehead.

Haley took Nathan's hand and they both sat down, Lucas looked around the room and he didn't see Brooke. His eyes scanned the room looking around the many couples that were dancing in the now almost packed club. Then he found her…

Lucas stood dumbfounded at the sight of Brooke dancing. She was dancing with some guy who was tall and had dark black hair the guy wore a black ACDC shirt and tight denim jeans.

The Guy turned Brooke around and pulled her against him, lifting her leg to wrap around his hip. He ran his hand up her exposed thigh and his fingers dipped just beneath the bottom hem of her skirt. Brooke arched her back as she giggled completely unaware that her husband was watching her. Not that it would have mattered at that moment. She was having too much fun to care about anything at that moment.

Lucas's breath caught in his throat at the image of his wife with her leg wrapped around the man as she arched her back causing her breasts to thrust up toward him.

Haley and Rachel looked back and forth between Brooke on the dance floor and Lucas

.

"Aw, man." Rachel mumbled as Nathan caught sight of her and shook his head. "I'm gonna get blamed for this aren't I?"

Nathan chuckled as he caught Haley's eyes and he smiled at her and blew her a soft kiss.

"Probably."

Luke's breathing became labored the longer he watched the show. He felt his temper rising as the guy ran his fingers sensuously along the soft skin of Brooke's thigh.

He could tell she was drunk. That much was plainly obvious. But where the hell did she get the courage to get up there and dance with that man. Lucas frowned as he continued to watch her and the urge to rip the bastard's fingers off clawed at him like a beast.

Lucas was unable to take his eyes off Brooke. The sight of another man running his fingers sensually along the soft skin of her thigh made his stomach clench and he moved quickly to the side of the stage. The song ended at that moment and the guy kissed Brooke on the cheek. He then moved his lips to her ear and whispered something that made her giggle. She shook her head no and she turned to walk away. When she turned she caught sight of Lucas standing at the side of the table she smiled. He didn't look happy at all she mused as she walked toward him. She hesitated a moment at the intense look in his eyes but then she smiled before running her tongue along her upper lips slowly, seductively. Lucas felt his cock harden despite the anger that was bubbling beneath the surface. The urge he felt to grab her and plunder her mouth with his tongue was overwhelming.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing?" Lucas asked his voice and eyes dark with anger and a mixture of arousal. He looked at Brooke's clothes she was dressed in a blue halter top and a jean skirt, her dark hair fell loosely down her shoulders and she wore a pair of stappy silver sandles that made her legs seem endlessly long.

"I was just dancing Luke. What's the big deal?" Brooke looked over at Haley and Rachel who didn't help her out. So, she turned her attention back to Lucas "Why are you jealous?"

"No Brooke I'm not jealous…I just don't like the idea of some random guy having his hands all over MY wife" Lucas couldn't fight the anger that radiated through him. He stared down at Brooke who only smiled at him and that pissed him off even more.

"Whatever Lucas, I'm going back to the hotel to get some rest" Brooke stumbled past him and Lucas grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere alone Brooke…you've been drinking" Lucas was as mad as hell at her but he still didn't want her going around the city all alone at midnight.

"You're not my boss Lucas" Brooke jerked out of his arms and took off outside the bar with Lucas following right behind her.

Nathan, Haley and Rachel all sat at the table looking at each other Rachel reached into the top of her dress and pulled out some money.

"Ten dollars he'll have her screaming half the night" Rachel put the money down on the table and took another drink of her wine. She took another bill out and placed it on top of the one already on the table "And five dollars saying she might get pregnant again"


	10. Fixing Things

Brooke walked up to the suite that her, Rachel and Haley were sharing while they were in New York. She used her card to open the door and walked in almost slamming the door in Lucas's face. Lucas walked in and shut the door behind him. Brooke hadn't spoken to him since they had left the club which was probably a good thing cause he knew she was mad about a lot of things, and he himself wasn't happy for all of things that he had seen he do that night. Lucas watched Brooke as she kicked her shoes off and sat her purse down on the couch.

"Brooke, are you not even going to talk to me…I mean I am missing work to be here" Lucas exhaled deeply and unloosened his tie.

Brooke turned around and looked at Lucas "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said" Lucas walked closer to Brooke and frowned when she stepped backwards to move away from him. "I came here to talk to you to try to fix things"

Brooke shook her head "Well, I'm sorry that you feel like our marriage is an obligation to you"

Lucas started to say something but the door to the suite opened and Rachel walked in with her hand over her eyes. She split her fingers and looked, before sticking her head out the door. "Its ok guys…nobody's riding anyone"

Nathan and Haley walked in and shut the door "Rachel why don't you come in mine and Nathan's room for a while and give Brooke and Lucas some space" Haley said holding her hand out for Rachel to take. Rachel took a hold of Haley's hand and they walked to the bedroom door. "Just so you know that's code for we'll be in there not minding our business" Rachel added before Haley pushed her into the bedroom and shut the door.

It was the first time Lucas had seen Brooke smile in a week. Her smile fell though as soon as she looked at Lucas. "I'm sorry that you would rather be at work, Lucas...Ok I'm sorry that you came to New York even though I didn't ask you to"

Lucas groaned "I can't win with you Brooke, It's like…I don't know….I may as well go beat my head up against the wall…I came to apologize…It's not my fault you're such a stubborn bitch that you won't listen"

Brooke's eyes narrowed as she looked at Lucas "I know that you did not just say that to me"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan, Haley and Rachel were dressed in their pajamas and sitting up against the bedroom door eating junk food from the snack bar as they listened to Brooke and Lucas fight.

"Aw, shut up man" Nathan groaned placing his hand over his face.

Haley and Rachel were dumbfounded "I can't believe he just called her a bitch…I mean it's his fault that they're fighting to begin with" Haley said angrily taking a handful of Doritos out of the bag.

Rachel shook her head "Brooke is going to lose it in a few minutes Lucas just needs to take a dive"

Haley looked over at Rachel "A what?"

Rachel turned to face Haley and moved to sit in Indian style "A dive it's when you're fighting with your partner and you agree with them so they'll stop their bitching and moaning…Mouth takes them with me all the time…" Rachel said referring to her boyfriend. "I've taken them with him too, I mean what's not to be happy about…someone thinks that they are right…and then you get to enjoy the make-up sex twice as fast "

Haley shook her head and looked at Nathan "Have you taken a dive with me?"

Nathan shook his head "No, Hales I don't ever like to fight with you"

Haley narrowed her eyes "Are you taking a dive now?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders "Maybe"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brooke I don't know what you want me to say…I mean I forgive you for so much why can't you forgive me for this?"

"What have I done that I need forgiveness for?" Brooke asked folding her arms across her chest

Lucas half laughed "Um...let me think sleeping with Chris Keller…lying to me about being pregnant… dancing like I don't know what with some guy you don't even know and letting him put his hands up you skirt"

"His hands were not up my skirt and HOW DARE YOU bring up things that happened almost six years ago…if you want to bring up things that happened in the past how about I bring up the fact that you cheated on me with my BEST FRIEND…not once but twice don't you stand there and talk to me about forgiveness Lucas"

"Brooke, I don't know what you want me to do…I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary…I'm sorry" Lucas threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

Brooke shook her head and her eyes brimmed with tears "It's not just about that Lucas…It's about the fact that your priorities aren't straight anymore…I know how hard you've worked on your book…" Brooke didn't fight the tears that fell and Lucas's heart broke as he looked at her "It's just that I don't ever see you anymore…I get up for work and you're not there…I come home and you're not there...Hannah is almost two months old and she barely sees you…When I was pregnant you told me that you weren't going to work as many long hours as you do…Now I never see you….You used to call me every single day at work and tell me how much you loved me…you used to leave stupid post it's around the house and in my car telling me the same thing…I don't know what changed….I just don't understand why you wou…."

The soft ring of Lucas's cell phone interrupted Brooke's speech Lucas looked at the caller ID and it simply read "_WORK_" Lucas groaned and flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Hello"

"_Luke, hey man it's me Michael…Listen Steven told me that you were here in New York…I figured since you were here that you could stop by my office and we could chat about your new book…you know go over some possible titles and such…Listen I know that it's late but if you could come on over then I would really appreciate it.."_

"Is there any way that I can do it tomorrow afternoon?" Lucas asked running his hand across the back of his neck.

"_I wish there was but I'm going out of town tomorrow, I mean I'm catching hell from the old ball and chain but she's pregnant and due like any day…That's a story you don't need to hear though…I'll even stop by and pick you up..Be out front in ten minutes" _

Lucas started to say something but the phone disconnected on the other line and he shut his phone before looking at Brooke. She looked heartbroken she said nothing; she just stood there with her arms folded and looked blankly at him.

"Duty calls" was all she said before turning around and walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as they listened to the front door to the suite open and then close.

"I can't believe him…how could he do that to her?" Haley asked sadly

"I don't know Hales, I just hope that they can fix whatever it is that is going on between them…before it's too late"

"My God"

Haley and Nathan looked over in the direction that the words came from they saw Rachel grabbing her pocketbook and rummaging in it. She grabbed her pepper spray and stood up to grab a fire poker.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Haley asked

Rachel put on her Strawberry Shortcake robe and walked to the bedroom door "I'm going to go outside and find Lucas...then I'm going to pepper spray him and them I'm going to beat the hell out of him with this fire poker"

Nathan stood up "Rach, this isn't your fight…Lucas and Brooke need to fix this on their own…Look on the bright side" Nathan looked down at his watch "You won the bet…She did scream for at least an hour"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost 7 in the morning by the time Lucas got back to the hotel suite...he walked in and found Haley, Nathan and Rachel sitting at the table eating breakfast. Lucas walked over and sat down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Haley asked looking at Lucas

"Well Haley I was going to eat some breakfast." Lucas explained taking a hold of one of the glass plates that had bacon on it. His hand was swatted by Haley "You're not welcome to our breakfast…if you wanted to eat you should have eaten at work"

Haley grabbed her plate and went into the bedroom, Rachel followed but before she went she "accidently" hit the table causing orange juice to spill all over Lucas's good dress slacks. "Oops" was all she said before walking into the bedroom behind Haley.

Nathan said nothing he kept his head down and looked at his eggs and French toast. Lucas used the cloth napkins and sopped up the juice on his pants. "What am I going to do Nate?"

Nathan looked up at Lucas and rolled his eyes "Well, first off you need to shower, change your clothes, and go and fix things with your wife before she leaves you…or before I have to listen to her cry another night and I beat your ass myself" Nathan then got up and grabbed his plate and the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "I only share this with my friends"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how's Hannah…Is she ok" Brooke asked adjusting the receiver on the phone. Brooke had been in meetings all day long and had finally found time to call Karen to check on Hannah; Brooke twisted in the black chair as she looked out the floor length windows as the sun started to set on the New York skyline.

"Yeah, she's the perfect angel…she just misses her mommy and daddy…she can't wait to see them tomorrow" Karen replied into the receiver. "So has her hard headed daddy patched things up with his wife yet?"

Brooke smiled sadly "No, in fact things are not too good at all, we got in this big fight last night and then he got called off to meet with some guy at like 12:30 at night"

"HE DID WHAT?" Karen asked a little angry

"I just feel like things aren't going to get any better….I love him so much but I don't know what to do" Brooke said her voice cracking.

"Sweetie, I'm going to tell you something about my son and that husband of yours: he's stubborn, he's a Scott and unfortunately he got his temper from his father…but the two of you are one in the same you two are perfect for each other don't let something that can be fixed ruin something that's beautiful"

Brooke nodded and wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes "Um, I have to go ok…Give Hannah a kiss for me and tell her I will see her tomorrow"

"Sure thing sweetie…bye" Karen said hanging up the phone

Brooke hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door. A man from the flower shop walked in and had at least two dozen white and pink roses in a crystal vase. "Delivery for Brooke Davis-Scott"

The guy walked in and sat the flowers down on the table he smiled at Brooke and turned and walked out the door. Brooke reached for the card that was buried in the flowers and opened the little white envelope.

_Brooke,_

_Please come to the hotel as soon as you get this._

_ Lucas _

Brooke sighed and looked at the flowers and then back at the card, she wasn't going to go but Karen's words ran through her head and she picked up her flowers and walked out of the office and took a cab back to the hotel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Brooke walked in the suite the whole room was lit only by candlelight. She saw Lucas standing in the middle of the living room holding a single red rose.

"Lucas what are you…" Brooke started

"September 17th 2005, It was the night that we had that big rainstorm in Tree Hill, you and I had this terrible fight about Peyton and that stupid letter that I wrote to her" Lucas started as he walked over to Brooke "You had that black leather jacket on and those God-awful boots on we walked at least half a mile in that storm as we fought"

Lucas took the vase of flowers from Brooke and sat them down on the end table "Why are you telling me this"

Lucas ran his hand across Brooke's cheek "Because that's the night I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…You're everything to me Mrs. Scott...My whole world is wrapped up in you…"

Lucas took a hold of Brooke's hand and pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He pushed Brooke's jacket off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. He pushed Brooke back to the bed so that she was lying down.

"You want to hear the truth Ok"." He ran his hand softly up her side, coming to rest at the hem of her shirt. Brooke whimpered as his fingers wandered around the skin of her bare stomach and his tongue explored the contours of her mouth. "I love you Brooke," he whispered, still kissing her, as his deft fingers undid the front clasp of her bra. She whimpered again and pulled his shirt up over his head as her hands caressed the muscled planes of his back. She sat up slowly, allowing him to move with her and he tugged her t shirt over her head, pushing the open bra off her shoulders. He eased her back down on the bed and pulled away slowly."Lucas," Brooke moaned. He hushed her with a finger over her lips.

"I want to look at you." She watched him through half lidded eyes as he ran his fingers along every line and curve on her body. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. "Every single part of you is beautiful." Brooke's breathing became labored as he went over her body again, and she fought an internal battle to allow him to continue his investigations. "Your feet are so elegant, I love watching your toes curl when we make love." Brooke closed her eyes and let the heat of his words wash over her. His hand moved upward along her calf. "Your legs are long and sensual; your skin feels like silk." His fingers came to rest on her hips. "Your hips are incredible. My hands fit there perfectly when we dance."

He continued to her stomach. "This is my favorite spot. It's smooth and tight, and sensitive when I touch it just right." Brooke whimpered as he circled her belly button and wriggled on the bed, looking for more. Lucas smiled and trailed the porcelain line of skin that ran down from her belly button. "This is the part that gave our child life, the part that carried her and protected her as she grew." Tears of happiness and frustration spilled from Brooke's eyes but she made no move to brush them away. "This," he trailed his fingers to her breasts. "These fit perfectly into my hands when we make love, but they've kept our child alive. These arms have held our baby, held me, given us both strength and love when we needed it. These shoulders have held the weight of the world, carried us through the hard times and remained strong enough to do it again."

He ran his hands along her face. "This mouth has comforted me, kissed me, brought me pleasure and spoken the greatest words I have ever heard. And these eyes," he traced the outline of her closed eyes with his thumbs. "These eyes have smiled, cried, laughed and shown me more love than words could ever say." Brooke stopped him then, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"I love you Lucas" Brooke "So much and I'm so sorry for everything that's happened"

Lucas smiled down at her and ran his hand across her cheek "I love you too Pretty Girl and I promise you things are going to change"


	11. Last Night in NYC

**Hey guy's thank you so much for the kind reviews…they really do mean a lot to me. Can you guys believe the whole "James and Sophia" thing? My friend was always like "Something's going on between the two of them" and I was always like "No" but I say you go for it Sophia get on it, James is so good looking and I don't really believe everything that's being said about the two of them but I do know that they were seen being "romantic" at the airport in NYC last weekend. Anyway it's now time for me to stop talking about things that are none of my business. I hope that you guys like this chapter and again thanks for commenting on it so much.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stretched and curled deeper into Luca's arms. They'd been sleeping on and off for the last hour after spending some "Quality Time" together. Brooke opened her eyes and looked over at the clock and groaned when she saw the numbers read 7:30. Brooke raised her head up and she rested her chin on Lucas's bare shoulder.

"Lucas" Brooke whispered running her hand across the outline of his tattoo.

"Hmm?" Lucas acknowledged not opening his eyes.

Brooke smiled and she placed a kiss on Lucas's shoulder "We have to get up….I made dinner reservations for 9:00 and it's already after 7"

Lucas opened his eyes and looked down at Brooke "Can't we just stay in tonight?"

Brooke shook her head "We can't I mean we could but I'm hungry and it's our last night in the city and I want it to be special"

Lucas smiled "I can do special" He rolled over so that he was on top of Brooke and he slowly started to kiss his way down her neck and shoulder.

Brooke turned her head to the side to give him better access and she protested softly "Luke we can't do this…please"

Lucas groaned deeply and ran his hands down Brooke's sides and when he reached and pushed he knees apart so that his hips were cradled between hers. "Please beg me"

The front door to the suite opened and Brooke heard Nathan, Haley and Rachel talking as they walked in.

Lucas pulled back and looked at Brooke he rolled his eyes and leaned down and nuzzled her nose with his and moved off of her. Brooke watched as Lucas got out of bed and pulled his boxers on, he walked over to the couch that was in their room and grabbed Brooke's robe and took it over to her. Brooke sat up and pulled the comforter around her as she pulled her robe on. Lucas sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at Brooke.

"I need to take a shower and get ready" Brooke told him as she got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door.

Lucas smiled and turned to face her "You know since everyone is going "Green" we should jump on board and shower together"

Brooke turned and faced him "We tried that on our honeymoon remember"

Lucas blushed at the memory "Yeah…who knew shower doors were that expensive"

Brooke turned the water on and looked back at Lucas "Apparently the people at the Comfort Inn in Orlando…I was going to buy a wind chime with that money too"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas and Nathan sat on the couch watching "American Idol" while they waited for Rachel, Haley and Brooke to get ready. Nathan wore black dress pants and a red dress shirt with a black tie and Lucas also wore black dress pants but with a dark blue dress shirt and a white tie. Lucas sighed and turned to volume to the TV down.

"You know "Idol" just isn't what it used to be" Lucas complained talking to Nathan.

"I know what you mean man…Season 4 was the best season ever…Aw man Carrie Underwood such a beauty the only girl Haley said I could leave her for"

Lucas nodded in agreement "I know what you mean…she came to one of Brooke's fashion shows one time and I thought I was going to die…Brooke started crying and was like "I voted for you 33 times" needless to say I don't think she'll be back to any fashion shows anytime soon"

Haley walked out of the bathroom and into the living room she wore a dark red cocktail dress and her hair was pulled up into a French twist she wore little makeup but she looked beautiful. Nathan stood up and hugged her and kissed her forehead "You look stunning, Hales"

Haley smiled and looked up at Nathan "You don't look so bad yourself"

Rachel followed Haley out of the bathroom and she wore a green dress much like the one she wore to Nathan and Haley's wedding, she had straightened her hair and slipped her silver spiked heels on as she walked to the door. "Come on guys…lets get going I am starving…they only have so much chicken pot pie"

Nathan shook his head "Rachel, they are not going to run out of chicken pot pie"

Haley ran her hand over her stomach as it growled "Brooke needs to hurry up I'm so hungry"

Lucas shook his head "I'll go and get her"

Rachel folded her arms and groaned "May as well make some sandwiches…we're going to be here a while"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas walked into the bathroom and he saw Brooke no matter how long he'd known her his heart still skipped a beat every time he looked at her. She wore an off the shoulder black silk dress that fell to her knees she wore her hair in loose curls like she did the night that she threw the party at the school for Lucas after the school shooting. Lucas loved when she wore her hair like that. Lucas walked up behind Brooke as she finished applying her lip gloss.

"You know everyone is waiting on you" Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and she leaned back into him and rested her back against his chest. Lucas moved Brooke's hair out of the way and he nuzzled her neck she smelled like Herbal Essences and baby lotion he closed his eyes and placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder "You smell so good….I've never seen this dress before…where did you get it?"

Brooke smiled "I designed it…do you like it?"

Lucas nodded "Yeah…but I'd like it better if it were on the floor"

Brooke turned in Lucas's arms so that she was facing him "So dirty now that we're married….what am I going to do with you?"

Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's nose "You could punish me"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh "You're out of you mind….besides I've heard about the mashed potatoes that this place has for like the last month….They're supposed to be the best…although I don't see how they will be as good as the ones from KFC…I always want to take Jamie there but he will never go…Haley and her stupid lies"

Lucas picked Brooke up as she talked and sat her on the counter he kissed her cheek and then kissed a path down to her ear "B…can we please just stay here tonight?...we can order room service and take advantage of our last night alone before going back to Hannah" Lucas smiled as soon as Hannah's name left his lips she was without a doubt the poster child for perfect babies. She had a head full of black hair that had brown highlight in it, she had deep baby blues that melted his whole heart and her toothless grin that was complete with dimples stopped his breath. He was so in love with that little girl and he couldn't wait to see her. "Please…baby girl"

"Excuse me…if you two could hose yourselves off the rest of us would like to go to dinner" Haley said from the doorway before walking back into the living room.

Brooke slid off the counter and down the length of Lucas's body "We should go Haley gets mad when she's hungry…remember the Hot Pocket incident of 2006?"

Lucas sucked in his breath "Yeah…I didn't know it was hers…my bad"

Brooke took a hold of Lucas's hand and they walked into the living room and up to their friends who were waiting at the door. "Hey…it's about time I thought we were going to have to send out a search party" Rachel said dryly putting on her coat.

Nathan shook his head "You'll have to excuse Rachel she seems to think that the world revolves around her and that the restaurant is going to somehow run out of chicken pot pie"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day the 5 friends sat at the airport waiting to board their flight. Haley rested her head against Nathan's shoulder and he in turn rested his head on top of hers. "I'm so excited to see Jamie...do you think he'll like his present?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah…what kid doesn't want a Statue of Liberty Frisbee…he can play with me since Lucas cheats"

Lucas furrowed his brow "I do not cheat at Frisbee…I Don't"

"Whatever…I just want to get out of this frigging town" Rachel complained from her chair where she was filing her nails.

Brooke smiled "I'm sorry they didn't have pot pie Rachel…"

Rachel furrowed her brow "No you aren't I told you guys they'd run out they never have what I want…and stop laughing at least Mouth and I don't have sex at CHILDREN'S CAMPGROUNDS"

Brooke's smile faded "Shut up Rachel I wish everyone would quit talking about that it's been a year ago and it's getting old" Brooke stood up and grabbed her bag as their seats were finally called.

The remaining four stood up and followed Brooke into the terminal "Old Smokey's Campground never get's old" Nathan joked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke practically ripped the door off of the limo when it pulled up to her and Lucas's home. They had dropped Rachel off at Mouth's apartment and the ten minute ride to their house had seemed like days. Jamie spotted the limo pulling up and he ran out of the house.

"Mama Daddy….did you bring me anything?" Jamie asked jumping up and down in front of them.

"It's nice to see you too sweetheart" Haley teased leaning down in front of Jamie as Nathan pulled their bags out of the limo.

"Sorry Mama…I missed you" Jamie said throwing his arms around Haley "Guess what….Karen let me feed Hannah all by myself….she spit up on my good basketball PJ'S but I didn't even get mad….neither did Chester"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked into the house and she found Karen in the living room trying to sooth a screaming Hannah. Karen smiled when she saw Brooke 'Someone got woken up from her nap in all of the excitement" she said referring to Hannah.

Brooke smiled and she took Hannah from Karen she swayed back and forth with Hannah as she ran her hand up and down her back "Hey Hannah Banana…mommy missed you so much" Hannah's cries subsided almost as soon as she was in her mother's arms. She instantly recognized the voice and she rooted against Brooke's chest.

Lucas walked in and saw Karen "Hey Ma" Lucas called pulling Karen into an embrace "Thanks for taking care of the baby"

Karen smiled "It's no problem….she was an absolute angel…I didn't know she slept through the night "

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "She gets it from her old man"

Karen shook her head no "Yeah right the boy who wouldn't sleep by himself until he was 11 sure"

Lucas blushed "Ma…you promised you would never bring that up"

Karen sighed "We'll just call it payback from when you made fun of my emotions after the baby was born"

Lucas shook his head and walked over to Brooke who was swaying with a now calm Hannah. Hannah looked up at Lucas as he walked over to them and she smiled Lucas ran his hand across her cheek and she kept her eyes locked on him until she could no longer keep them open and when she finally fell asleep he kissed he softly on the forehead.

Karen looked over at the family she knew that Brooke and Lucas were going to have their ups and down but they put her in mind so much of her and Keith at their age. She knew that even though they let things bother them that shouldn't they were going to be ok. "I should get home… I don't know how long Andy can watch Dora the Explorer…Lily is probably driving him crazy"

Karen said her goodbyes to Lucas and Brooke and walked out of the house leaving the family alone for the night.


	12. One Rainy Night

Thanks so much for the reviews guys. OMG how cute was the B/L and baby Angie scene…it made my heart melt. It was so cute they have to end up together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 months later

Things had changed so much in the last couple of months, Lucas kept his word to Brooke and he was now working from home instead of having to go into the office all of the time, it was great because it gave Brooke an extra set of hands to help her with Hannah who was learning to crawl and into everything. Brooke was just happy that May had arrived she was on vacation for the next two weeks from Clothes over Bro's. Peyton, Brooke, Jake, and Lucas had all decided that they would get together and spend a few days up at Jake and Peyton's cabin in the woods. First though they had to make a few stops which unfortunately for Jake and Lucas included the mall.

"I'm so excited for the next couple of days it's going to be a blast" Peyton remarked as she pushed Hayden's stroller through Old Navy. Hayden was the spitting image of Jake all 14 months of him, he had Jake's dark hair and eyes, he also had Peyton's temper which wasn't always a good thing. For now though he was being good just sitting in his stroller playing with his stuffed dog Bubba.

"I know what you mean…I feel like we haven't spent any time together lately…it's just been so hectic" Brooke replied as she looked through the clothes rack. She had Hannah resting in a baby sling against her. Hannah was wide awake taking in everything around her.

Hannah's POV

_I tell you these 7 months have been crazy...I'm mobile now...which has its benefits but everyone shouts the word "No" at me now. Like they don't think I know what it means…mommy doesn't need to say it to me she needs to say it to daddy who by judging from the noises I heard from their room last night has no idea what it means. Tell me I don't know what something means…Everyone keeps telling mommy what a beauty they think I am and that's cool…Poor grandma Karen has been crying again….daddy and I went to see her and I was sitting in my highchair and said "Dada" and poor grandma Karen couldn't keep it together. I could really go for some cheerios right now._

"Mama" a voice called from behind Brooke and Peyton, Peyton turned to find Emily running toward her with open arms. Jake, Lucas and a pouting Jenny were in tow.

"Hey Emily" Peyton smiled and knelt down as the almost 5 year old ran into her arms.

"Jenny got in trouble" Emily said as soon as she was in her mother's arms. Jake walked up to Peyton and wrapped his arm around her.

"What happened?" Peyton asked looking down at Jenny who kept her eyes on her feet as she swayed back and forth.

Jake frowned "Jenny seems to think that she has gone from the age of 7 to 15 Luke and I took the girls into the toy store and Jenny thought it would be funny if she took off on her own…she's just embarrassed that she got a spanking in front of everyone"

Peyton looked back down at Jenny "Jenny, you know you can't go off by yourself…you scared daddy and that's why he got mad at you…don't do it again…you understand me?"

Jenny nodded "Yes Mommy…I'm sorry"

Peyton shook her head "Don't apologize to me…say you're sorry to your daddy"

Jenny looked up at Jake and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his back "I'm sorry daddy"

Jake knelt down "its ok baby girl…"

Brooke watched as Peyton interacted with her family...It was still weird for her to see Peyton as a mother she could remember times when Peyton didn't have any of her life together. She had changed so much and Brooke was proud to know her as a person and as a friend.

"Hey Pretty Girl" Lucas called softly as he walked over to Brooke "Do you like this?" Lucas asked holding up a blue t shirt with a dinosaur on it...

Brooke laughed softly and shook her head "Luke I don't think that it will fit you" Brooke replied looking at the Childs shirt Lucas held.

"It's not for me Brooke…it's for Jamie…I feel bad that he got in trouble at school for kissing that little girl therefore making Haley and Nathan cancel plans with us for the week" Lucas frowned he liked spending time with Jamie even though they liked to argue.

"Aw... Lucas that's sweet….I think Jamie will love it" Brooke walked over to Lucas and took the shirt from him and put it in her basket.

"And how's my favorite 7 month old today?" Lucas asked looking down at Hannah.

"Dada" Hannah called loudly and held up her arms for her father to take her. Lucas picked Hannah up out of the carrier and kissed her on the cheek. "What's that Hannah…you want to get the hell out of here and get up to the cabin…yeah I know I too wish mommy and aunt Peyton would hurry up because Uncle Jake and I want to watch Sports Center….cause daddy wants to know if Carolina won the game."

"Lucas you are so funny sometimes I don't know why you're a writer when you should be on the comedy circuit" Brooke said dryly as she carried her basket to the front of the store.

"Aw, Brooke just so you know that whole thing I said to you last night about "Telling me what you Want" wasn't a request for your sarcasm" Lucas shot back smiling at his wife.

"Lucas" Brooke exclaimed blushing at his comment she covered her face with her hand but her action was only met with laugher from her husband and friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that evening everyone was sitting around the living room of Jake and Peyton's cabin talking about old times.

"It's so weird to think about how different things were like 2 years ago" Jake said as he looked over at Peyton "I mean Peyton and I just had Jenny and Emily. You and Brooke weren't even married and Haley and Nathan were…..exactly the same" Everyone laughed at Jake's comment. "I didn't mean it bad…I just meant that they haven't changed"

Peyton smiled and shook her head and rested it on Jake's shoulder "Jake you kill me sometimes"

Jake shook his head and wrapped his arm around Peyton "I know that's why I married you"

Peyton smiled "Really I thought it was because you loved me"

Jake thought for a moment and kissed Peyton's forehead 'Yeah that too"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Brooke and Peyton were getting ready to go out and shop Peyton was sitting on the couch waiting on Brooke who was trying to calm a crying Hannah.

"I don't know what's wrong with her she's been so clingy lately she doesn't like for Luke or me to leave plus she's teething and has been a crabby patty for the last few days" Brooke swayed back and forth with Hannah who was clinging to her mother's shirt and sobbing.

"Why don't you just bring her with us…we're not going to be gone that long and I'm sure that Jake and Lucas are going to have their hands full with the other three anyway..plus trying to paint the upstairs bedroom isn't going to help matters any"

Brooke sighed "I don't know I mean it's supposed to rain and I don't want to take the chance of her getting sick"

Peyton shook her head "She'll be fine…just put her in the car and let's get the flip out of dodge"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few minutes of debate Brooke finally gave in and she and Peyton and Hannah took off down the road to shop. Their evening was cut short though because the storm that was coming was worse than what either of them had thought. The rain beating against the windshield was making it impossible for Peyton to see to drive. Hannah wasn't helping matters any she was sitting in her car seat in the back crying Brooke knew she was tired and prayed that they'd get home soon.

"I can't see a damn thing it's impossible to drive where did all this rain come from?" Peyton asked annoyance and fear in her voice.

"Just pull off the road then…it's no big deal" Brooke assured Peyton.

Peyton took her eyes off the road and looked over at Brooke "We have to get home I can't…"

"LOOK OUT" Brooke screamed Peyton turned her eyes back on the road just in time to see the semi truck coming straight at them. She tried to slam on her breaks but the action sent the m hydroplaning and they fishtailed just as the semi slammed into the passenger side of the car and forced them off the road and over an embankment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton opened her eyes and instantly felt the pain that radiated over her entire body; it felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her all over. She couldn't breathe or think about anything but the pain. The whole car was silent except for the sound of rain pelting against the roof. Peyton could hear muffled voices and sirens as she struggled to stay awake, she silently prayed to God that she'd hear Hannah cry or Brooke's voice but she heard nothing but the sounds of people working to get the car open. Peyton looked over to the passenger side and she let out a sob when she was met with Brooke's lifeless body. Peyton turned her head back over as the feeling of fatigue radiated over her and she closed her eyes as she fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas and Jake ran into the emergency room, they had left Jake and Peyton's kids with a neighbor. Jake ran up to the desk to ask about Peyton but Lucas took off down the hallway and that's when he heard a familiar cry. He turned his attention to the room it was coming from and he saw at least half a dozen doctors working on a hysterical Hannah. Lucas ran into the room "Hannah baby daddy's here"

Lucas tried to make his way to his little girl but was met with resistance as he got pushed out of the exam room.

"What are you doing…that's my daughter" Lucas screamed

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down…now I need your permission to sedate your daughter so that we can take her down for a CT scan" the nurse explained as she held up a clipboard for Lucas to sign.

Lucas signed the paper and looked around the room "My wife…how's my wife?"

The nurse didn't look at Lucas "The doctor will be out to talk to you in a minute"

Lucas stood in the middle of the hallway of the hospital he didn't know what to do. He was soon met by a distraught Jake "Peyton's in surgery…they won't tell me anything else"

"Mr. Scott?" a deep voice called from down the hall Lucas and Jake walked down the hallway and met the man dressed in scrubs. The doctor shook Lucas's hand and placed his hand on Lucas's shoulder. "I'm Dr. Morgan….Mr. Scott, your wife came in with severe internal bleeding and we're in there right now trying to do everything that we can for her but I need you to prepare yourself…because I don't know what's going to happen"

Lucas nodded his whole heart was racing prepare for life without his whole world. His mind raced back and forth from Brooke, to Hannah, to Peyton. Then everything around him started to go fuzzy and he grabbed at his chest before collapsing onto the floor.

"Luke" Jake yelled catching Lucas before he hit the floor; Dr. Morgan knelt down and checked Lucas pulse before yelling over his shoulder.

"I need a gurney"


	13. The Aftermath

Haley was wiping off the kitchen counters from the cookies that she and Jamie had made for his school picnic. Nathan was getting Jamie ready for bed when the phone rang. Haley walked over to the wall and picked the phone up off of the receiver.

"Hello" Haley said as she walked over to the sink and put the sponge in it.

"_Haley_" a broken voice said from the other line.

Haley looked at the phones data for the Call ID "Rachel….is this you….are you ok"

"_Haley…there's been a bad accident you and Nathan need to come to the hospital_" Rachel said between sobs

"What Happened?" Haley asked thinking that something may have happened to Mouth

"_It's Brooke, Peyton, Hannah, and Lucas…..it's bad Haley….it's really bad_" Rachel spoke the best that she could without being strangled by sobs.

Tears welled in Haley's eyes just as Nathan walked into the room followed by Deb. "We're on our way" Haley said as she hung up the phone.

Nathan looked at Haley inquisitively "What's wrong"

Haley shook her head and quickly went to grab her purse "There's been an accident its Lucas and Brooke…and Peyton…..and Hannah" Haley could barely get Hannah's name out before breaking down as she ran out the front door.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he grabbed his wallet from the counter and followed Haley out the door after asking Deb to keep an eye on Jamie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole waiting room was filled to capacity everyone was there Karen sat in the corner clinging to Hannah's pink baby blanket that the nurses had brought out to her as she rocked back and forth crying. Andy tried to soothe her by running his hand up and down her back as she cried. Nathan and Haley sat next to them in silence neither of them knew what to say. Mouth and Skills were next to them tossing playing cards onto the only empty chair that was in the room. Rachel had gone off to call Brooke's mom Victoria but she came back with a sad look on her face.

"What did she say?" Mouth asked as he stood up as Rachel walked into the room.

Rachel shook her head "She said it's not her problem…to not call her anymore"

Mouth shook his head "Oh my God…." He walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be OK Rach…I promise"

"Is there a Ms. Rowe here?" a nurse dressed in pink scrubs asked

Karen stood up and walked over to the young lady "That's me"

The nurse smiled "You're granddaughter is back from radiology…she's up in pediatrics if you'd like to follow me"

Karen nodded and she followed the nurse up to the second floor of the hospital, they walked down the hallway that was coved in paintings and pictures that were drawn by the kids for the nurses. The nurse led Karen down to the end of the hallway and to Hannah's room. Karen walked in and smiled through her tears when she saw Hannah lying in the metal crib. She walked over to the crib and reached down, Hannah instantly recognized her grandma hand held her arms up so that Karen would pick her up.

"Can I hold her?" Karen asked looking back at the nurse

"Sure" the nurse replied marking on Hannah's chart and turning to walk out the door "The doctor will be in to speak with you in just a few minutes"

Karen nodded and she reached down and picked Hannah up "Hi sweetheart…how are you feeling" Karen asked as she sat down with Hannah in the rocking chair that the hospital had provided. Hannah babbled something incoherently and Karen kissed the top of Hannah's head as the doctor walked in.

"Ms. Rowe…I'm Dr. Norton….Hannah's a very lucky little girl…she has no sign of injury…but she will be a little out of it from the medicine that we used to sedate her for the test…we want to keep her for the night for observation…but she should be just fine"

Karen nodded "Thank you so much…would you happen to know how my son and his wife and friend are?"

Dr. Norton shook his head no "I'm sorry Ms. Rowe…I'm not sure but I can try to find out for you"

Karen nodded "Thank You"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mr. Jagielski?" a doctor called into the waiting room Jake stood up from where he was sitting next to Whitey and walked over to the doctor.

"How my wife?" Jake asked fear and sadness radiating in his voice.

"Peyton..suffered a serious concussion she has a lot of cuts and scrapes and she has broken her leg and a few ribs from the impact of the accident…she's going to have to be off of her feet for at least 3 months so that her leg can heal…We have her in a walking cast but it's very important for her to not bear weight on it..She's going to be very sore for the next couple of days but she should be ok"

Jake nodded "Can I see her?"

"Yes sir….follow me" The doctor replied and Jake followed him down the hallway.

Nathan ran his hands through his dark hair and rested his arm around Haley "Two down Two to go"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jake walked into Peyton's dark room she looked peaceful as she slept and Jake walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. Peyton stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hey" she said groggily

Jake smiled sadly and took a hold of Peyton's hand and kissed it "Hey babe…how are you feeling?"

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows "My head hurts and I think I killed my best friend"

Jake shook his head "No…Peyton…Brooke's going to be just fine so don't worry ok…you just rest"

Peyton shook her head "Jake you don't understand…you weren't there….she looked so helpless..And there was blood everywhere….If something happens to her I'll never forgive myself"

Jake held Peyton's hand as she talked to him "Peyton…listen to me….I promise you everything is going to be just fine"

A tear rolled down Peyton's cheek as she fought to stay awake "I'm just so tired"

"Its ok baby…just go to sleep" Jake encouraged as he kissed Peyton's hand and silently hoped he could keep his promise to his wife

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas opened his eyes and looked around the room he felt so groggy and then the realization of where he was sat in "Brooke?" he called softly.

"How are you feeling Mr. Scott?" a nurse asked walking into the room.

"My wife…and baby…how are they?" Lucas asked concerned

"Mr. Scott..You didn't take your HCM medicine today did you?" The nurse asked as she looked over Lucas' chart.

Lucas thought for a minute "No..But I've missed a day here or there before"

"Well don't forget to take it….because the fact that you didn't take it topped with the fact that your blood pressure hit the roof is why you collapsed" The nurse informed him.

"Alright…well could you please do me a favor and find out how my family is instead of yelling at me?"

"I'll see what I can do" the nurse replied as she walked out of the room

Lucas rested his head back against the pillows and he looked down at his wedding band he was so worried about Brooke and Hannah that he couldn't think about anything else. He was worried about Peyton too…He was supposed to keep it together but sometimes it was hard. Lucas looked over at the door as Haley and Nathan walked in. Lucas smiled and held out his hand for Haley who walked over to him.

"Hey Buddy" Lucas said as Haley sat on the bed next to him "You look like I feel"

Haley smiled sadly "Well than that fits the situation than….have they talked to you about Brooke?"

Lucas shook his head no "They won't tell me anything and the nurse I have is a total snot…I don't know what her problem is"

"Well, look on the bright side man…no news is good news" Nathan replied trying to lighten the mood.

Lucas nodded slowly "I guess so"

"Mr. Scott…" Dr. Morgan called as he walked into the room

"Yes" Lucas answered as he looked over at the grey haired man Lucas assumed was at least in his 50's.

"Your wife is out of surgery…she sustained a lot of damage to her body…like I told you earlier she suffered severe internal bleeding and she flat lined on the table but we got her back…she's stable now but I want you to know that the next 24 hours aren't going to be easy..and they're going to define what happens to her…I can't promise you anything because I'm not sure what's going to happen….It's out of my hands now…but I want you to know we're doing everything that we can" Dr. Morgan sadly said as he looked at how the news had its effect on all three of the people in the room.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked

"She's in ICU Mr. Scott…Considering everything that's happened tonight I think it's best you wait until morning" Dr. Morgan insisted.

"Please…just for a few minutes" Lucas pleaded.

Dr. Morgan looked at Lucas and nodded "I'll send an orderly in with a wheelchair for you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole room was dark and lit only by the machines that kept track of Brooke's vital signs. Lucas stood up from the wheel chair that they insisted her ride up to ICU in and having no choice he gave in. He walked over to Brooke slowly and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Lucas' whole world fell apart as he looked at her. She had bruises and scrapes all over her face and arms. Lucas couldn't stop the tears that fell as he took a hold of Brooke's hand.

"Hey Pretty Girl….I know that things haven't been easy for us in the past but B…you've got to wake up ok?...I Love and need you so much…Hannah needs her mother….she loves you so much Brooke…I know it….she lives to hear those silly stories you tell her when you're feeding her in her highchair… Playing peek-a-boo at 3'o clock in the morning just so she'll smile….chasing her as she crawls around the living room which makes her eyes light up as she laughs….I've heard you tell her what a great man that you think I am but the truth is…it's all because of you….You're everything that's good in my life…I need you Brooke….I can't do it by myself….Please…..wake up….If not for me than for our baby girl…who doesn't deserve to go through life without knowing what a wonderful, talented, smart, and 

beautiful woman that her mother is" Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's hand and kept a hold of it as he sat their intertwined hands down on the bed and rested his forehead on the side of her bed.


	14. Worried

-1Thank you guys so much for the reviews…I know I say it a lot but it really does mean a whole lot to me. I'm so bummed out by the way OTH has been going….I mean I love the Brooke and Lucas scenes but I just feel like the whole Leyton thing is being forced down my throat…. Don't get me wrong I LOVE OTH but I kind of wish that if the whole Leyton thing is going to happen I wish that they would just get it over with already and stop dragging it on. I don't know maybe it's just me and the fact that I feel like Lucas and Peyton are more like brother and sister than anything romantic. It could also be the fact that I'm a Brooke and Lucas fan…but I don't know….I've got the faith that they'll end up together but sometimes it just seems like the Brooke and Lucas fans are being neglected. Also, I hate that Sophia has to get her tonsils out…that sucks cause it hurts like a beast…but James can always take care of her…..

Haley and Nathan walked into Brooke's room the next morning, they found Lucas sitting in the chair next to her bed asleep. Haley smiled sadly at Nathan before gently touching Lucas on the shoulder. Lucas slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Haley and Nathan.

"Hey guys" Lucas said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"Hey" both Haley and Nathan replied

Haley looked over at Brooke who was still not awake, her smile fell as she looked at her. It killed her to see Brooke like that. The whole time she had known Brooke she'd always been so full of life and energy and to go from that to looking helpless broke Haley's heart.

"How's she doing?" Haley asked

Lucas shook his head "She's stable…she just won't wake up…the Doctor says that he's not sure if she ever will"

Nathan rested his hand on Lucas' shoulder "Hey man why don't you go and clean up….Haley and I brought you some clothes from your house and I'm sure that your doctor is probably wondering why you aren't in your room…and I think there's a little girl upstairs that misses her daddy very much….Haley and I will sit here with Brooke…you should go and take care of yourself"

Lucas shook his head "What if she wakes up for 2 seconds and I'm not here?"

Haley shook her head and knelt down in front of Lucas "Luke….Brooke is going to be just fine….she just needs to rest…I mean she had major surgery and her body is just trying to recover….so do yourself a favor and get out of this room and take care of yourself and my niece"

Lucas was to tired to argue so he stood up from his chair "If anything happens come and get me"

Haley and Nathan watched Lucas walk out the door and Haley looked at Nathan and then at Brooke.

"What if she dies, Nathan?" Haley asked as her eyes brimmed with tears

Nathan sighed and walked over to Haley and he wrapped his arms around her "She's not going to die Hales"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peyton looked out the window of her room as she sat in her wheelchair holding a photo album that Rachel had brought down to her from Peyton and Jake's home. Jake had gone down to get her something from the cafeteria but she didn't want anything to eat. Lucas had stopped by to see her but the visit didn't go very well. Peyton couldn't deny the overwhelming feeling of guilt that she felt, everyone told her that it wasn't her fault even Lucas but it didn't help. The 30 minutes that Lucas spent with Peyton were mostly filled with tears and Peyton's plea of "I'm Sorry" over and over again. Peyton was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jake come in.

"Hey beautiful" Jake smiled as he carried a bouquet full of daisy's. He took them over and sat them on the nightstand next to Peyton's hospital bed. "So the doctor said that you get to come home in a few days that has to be exciting"

Peyton said nothing she just looked out the window, Jake sighed sadly and he walked over to Peyton and knelt down in front of her. "Peyton, everything is going to be ok"

Peyton looked down at the photo album in her hands and then up at Jake "I want to go and see her"

Jake simply nodded and he stood up to push Peyton's wheelchair down to Brooke's room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jake wheeled Peyton into Brooke's room and they found Nathan and Haley sitting in there. Everyone knew that Peyton wanted alone time with Brooke and all three of them left the room without saying anything. Nathan wanting to give Peyton some privacy closed the door behind him as he was the last one to leave the room. Once the door was shut Peyton looked back at it and then at Brooke before wheeling herself over to the bed.

"So I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet before" Peyton joked before continuing "I wanted to show you something….I've had this forever I think my mom started it for me before she died…my dad gave it to me after we graduated from high school but I never showed it to anyone because it's stupid and girly and if you were awake you'd just make fun of me…but" Peyton opened the photo album to the first page. "This is you and I on our first day of kindergarten…that of course is me in the only pink dress I've ever owned and you with way to much blush on" Peyton flipped to the next page "This is at the hospital on the Fourth of July after you and I both burned ourselves on those Sparklers that we stole when my dad wasn't looking" Peyton's voice cracked as she looked over at the next page "This is from after my mom died and you and I decided to run away but we weren't allowed to cross the street so we just kept circling the block" Peyton told countless stories as she turned the pages of the photo album with each picture she told Brooke some story about their lives together as friends once she got to the last page she broke down "This last one…that's you holding Hannah and me with Hayden…that was taken two weeks ago at my studio…you told me that we were going to be the envy of all the women at the nursing home when we were old…you said everyone would be jealous of our pink scooters and 20 year old boyfriends since we're both going to outlive Jake and Luke……Brooke I'm so sorry…..Please wake up….you're my best friend and I need you" Peyton dropped her head down on Brooke's bed and sobbed letting go of two days of held in anger, fear and guilt.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas walked into Hannah's room and found Karen sitting with her handing her cheerios as she sat on her grandma's lap playing with her purple monkey. Karen looked up at Lucas and asked "How's Brooke"

Hannah recognizing her mothers name looked up from her monkey and around the room "Mama?" she called softly.

Lucas smiled sadly and walked over to Karen and held his arms out for Hannah. Hannah looked up at her father and raised her arms for him to pick her up. "Hey baby girl…I've missed you" Lucas nuzzled Hannah's cheek softly and inhaled the soft smell of baby lotion and Johnson's baby shampoo. "Did Grandma give you a bath?" Hannah looked down at Karen and smiled proudly showing off her 3 teeth

"I sure did and she likes to splash too" Karen grabbed Hannah's foot causing the little girl to giggle in her father's arms.

Hannah's POV

_I don't know what's going on….everyone seems so sad but I don't know why….I wonder where my mommy is?….Daddy and I went and got her this card and present because I guess they make a day for mommies…or maybe just my mommy…cause I have the best mommy in the whole world…I can't wait to show her what daddy and I got for her…I hope she likes it…..Daddy seems so sad he told me this story about how one night before he and mommy got together he had went to visit mommy at he apartment she used to live in with aunt Haley….daddy said that he and mommy and everyone went to a beach party and daddy told me that mommy was being silly and talking to boys that were not daddy and daddy went up to her and said that he was "the guy" for her. Mommy must have liked that…I remember last week when I was with uncle Nathan and Jamie and we were going down the road cause uncle Nathan was talking Jamie and I to McDonalds…which on a side note I feel that the trip was more for Jamie than it was for me cause I can't walk…which means I can't play in the play place with Jamie which isn't fair….but Jamie told me about how mommy sings this song for him about monsters….I don't know what monsters are but they sure sound scary…I hope mommy will do the monster song for me someday"_

Lucas walked around the room with Hannah "I wish I knew what you were thinking about baby girl…you always seem so deep in thought"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas had to admit that he did feel better after he was able to get out of Brooke's room for a while. He and Hannah had both gotten discharged from the hospital so Karen took Hannah home with her while Lucas stayed by Brooke's side. He just couldn't bear the thought of going home and Brooke not being there. He was terrified that something was going to happen and he wouldn't be there…then he'd never forgive himself for that. Lucas sat by Brooke's bed and held her hand, he'd spent the last hour reading to her out of Cosmopolitan magazine…everything from her horoscope to embarrassing moments of people caught in naughty situations.

"I tell you these people don't have anything on us Pretty Girl….Cosmo could write a book about some of the things we do" Lucas joked.

Lucas looked up at the wall clock and noticed that it was 10 at night…he didn't know where the time had gone. Lucas looked down at Brooke and he stood up and leaned over her and kissed her on the forehead "Goodnight Pretty Girl" Lucas whispered against her forehead. Lucas moved to sit back down and her heard a soft groan escape from Brooke's lips.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked standing up and moving to sit on the side of her bed. He leaned over her and ran his hand across her bruised forehead and brushed her hair across her face. Brooke groaned softly again and her eyes slowly opened.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered softly as her eyes focused on him.

Lucas exhaled deeply and leaned down and kissed Brooke on her cheek "Thank God…baby…I thought I'd lost you"

"What happened?" Brooke asked her usually raspy voice horse from where she had been intabated from her surgery.

"You, Peyton and Hannah were in a car accident" Lucas informed her never taking his eyes off of her.

"Are they ok?" Brooke asked with fear in her voice.

Lucas nodded "Yeah baby…they're fine…Hannah is perfect she's home with my mom and Peyton got roughed up but you got the brunt of it…I was so worried about you B…I was scared that I had lost you"

Brooke looked up at Lucas as she struggled to keep her eyes open "I'm sorry Lucas I'm so tired"

Lucas smiled sadly "It's ok Cheery…just sleep"

Brooke closed her eyes and whispered "I love you, Luke"

A tear slid down Lucas' cheek and he whispered right back "I love you, too"


	15. Home Sweet Home

-1It had been two days since Brooke had woken up, she was still in the hospital of course, but she was almost back to herself. She was lying in bed reading one of the many magazines that Haley had brought her when there was a knock on the door and Peyton entered.

Brooke looked up from her magazine and she smiled "Hey best friend"

Peyton smiled sadly from the door as she stabilized herself using her new crutches "Hey"

Brooke didn't take her eyes off of Peyton "You can come in further….I don't think I have the plague or anything like that"

Peyton crutched her way over to the empty chair beside Brooke's bed "I can see you've got your color back…..you've gone from white to off white" Peyton slowly sank down into the seat her whole body ached from the wreck she never knew broken ribs hurt so much Peyton looked around the room before continuing "So where's Lucas?…..I think it's the first time in almost a week that he hasn't been by your side"

Brooke smiled "He went home to take care of a few things….he's going to bring Hannah when he comes back"

Peyton nodded and scooted back in the chair "That surprises me….I thought they were going to have to pry him out of this room"

Brooke nodded "Yeah…and when I'm better I'll make sure that he gets a "proper" thank you"

Peyton laughed at Brooke's comment and rolled her eyes "You are too much sometimes Davis"

"Davis-Scott" Brooke corrected before laughing

"My bad…." Peyton smiled but her smile fell when she saw Brooke wince and place her hand over her stomach. "So how are you feeling?"

Brooke shook her head "I'm just really sore…..today was the first day I was able to take a shower and I think I just over did it a little….the good news is…the doctor says I won't have any scars so I'm pleased with that…I can totally rock out my new tops and not worry about it"

Peyton looked down at her hands and whispered "I'm sorry Brooke"

Brooke looked over at Peyton "For what?"

Peyton looked up at Brooke and wiped the tear that fell from her eyes before talking "I'm sorry I almost killed you and Hannah"

Brooke sighed "Peyton….it's not your fault it was really nasty out and we couldn't see…don't worry about it everyone is fine I don't want you to blame yourself for something that is not your fault….besides don't think you can kill me off and make a play for Lucas"

Peyton laughed softly and dried her eyes "Yeah….cause he's just so in love with me…please the guy doesn't even look at another girl…you're the only one he ever sees"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "I know….I guess I'll keep him around…and don't get so down in the dumps on me….Jake can't keep his hands off of you…if he had his way you'd be in bed all the time"

Peyton nodded "Yeah…we need to stop that my kids are old enough to understand that you don't wrestle naked"

Brooke shook her head in agreement "I'm just glad Hannah still sleeps in her crib….I'm not sure what she'd think about some of the things Lucas and I have done since she's been born"

Peyton furrowed her brow "Oh…man I didn't need to hear that ….that was an over share"

Brooke was about to respond when Lucas walked in with Hannah, Peyton looked at Brooke's who's entire face lit up as soon as she saw her daughter. Peyton smiled as she looked at Lucas holding Hannah he'd obviously dressed her Peyton thought because her blue "Ravens" top did not match her brown pants that were covering a huge diaper. Hannah's dark hair was pulled up on top of her head into pig tales. Hannah didn't seem to mind though she clapped her tiny hands as her father carried her into the room his arms loaded down with a diaper bag and some things that he'd brought from home.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas acknowledged as he handed Hannah down to Brooke.

"Hey Luke….dress Hannah in the dark again?" Peyton teased

Lucas furrowed his brow "What's wrong with what she's wearing?"

Peyton shook her head "Nothing if it's Halloween"

Lucas mocked laughed at Peyton "You're so funny"

Brooke ran her fingers across Hannah's face the little girl looked intently at her mother as she babbled on about something that Brooke couldn't make heads or tails of but she listened like she understood every single word.

"Why is her diaper so big Luke?" Brooke asked looking up at him

Lucas sighed "Nathan came over as I was getting her dressed and I told him that I needed to go and get diapers cause we were almost out and he said they still had some diapers from when Jamie was a baby and he went home and got them….well they were made for like 22 lb toddlers and I'm like "Nate these won't fit her" and Nathan's all "Yeah…they will besides the bigger one's hold more"

Peyton laughed out loud as Lucas told the story "No wonder Haley was the one who was always changing Jamie when he was a baby"

Brooke nodded "I know Haley was telling me that she thinks that it's time for Jamie to have a little brother or sister….she hasn't suggested it to Nathan yet but I'm sure that he'll be on board for it"

Peyton nodded in agreement "Jamie would be such a great big brother…I really hope that Nathan and Haley have another….I think I want another one"

Lucas looked down at Peyton "Don't you have enough kids….You're in labor and delivery so much they should dedicate a room to you and Jake"

Peyton hit Lucas on the leg "Shut up"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders "I'm just saying"

Brooke rolled over on her side and pulled Hannah with her so that the baby was lying beside her. Hannah rested her head on a pillow and looked up at her mother.

Lucas took Hannah's teething ring out of her diaper bag and handed it to her, Hannah took the ring and placed it in her mouth as chewed on it.

Brooke ran her hand across Hannah's hairline "What are you thinking about Hannah?"

Hannah's POV

_I don't understand why mommy's in here and not home with daddy and I…..Daddy and I doing bedtime together isn't the same without my bath time with mommy…..Aunt Rachel stopped by the house for a little while today….she watched me while Grandma Karen went to town to get Lily and go to Wal-Mart….Anyway Aunt Rachel gave me my first official frosty from Wendy's today….it was good she told me not to tell mommy or daddy but then she's all "I don't have to worry about that cause you can't talk" I mean who says that?….It's not funny then she takes me home and daddy dresses me like I'm a hobo and brings me out In public….I wish he'd have looked when I pointed at my yellow sun dress that Uncle Skills got for me…..I like that Uncle Skills although I think he just uses me to pick up girls….that's naughty…I bet that mommy and daddy don't know he does that. I hate that Aunt Peyton hurt her leg…she came to see me yesterday and she told me that she was sorry that mommy got hurt….I felt bad cause she cried so I gave her some cheerios…they always cheer me up" _

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Jake knocked on the door and walked in he was carrying some peach colored roses, and he walked in and sat them down on the table. He hugged Brooke and went to stand behind Peyton's chair.

"So did you find out when you can come home?" Jake asked before kissing the top of Peyton's head

Brooke nodded "I think maybe tomorrow or the day after….I'm glad though I can't wait to get home"

Jake nodded "Well hopefully you'll get home soon and I can drop Peyton off at your house….cause Lord knows she's on my last nerve at home…."Jake bring me this…..Jake get me that" he teased

Peyton folded her arms "I didn't realize it was "Give Peyton a Hard Time" day"

Lucas rolled his eyes and smiled "Aw, Peyton we only do it cause we love you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley wiped her mouth as she finished brushing her teeth, she didn't know why she'd gotten so sick all of a sudden. One minute she was sitting in the living room grading papers the next she was throwing up everything that she's eaten for breakfast. She ran her hands through her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Brooke was coming home today and Haley was excited to go and see her. Haley looked up at the clock and saw the time, Brooke had been home for about an hour but Haley didn't want to rush right over, she wanted to give Brooke some time to relax at home before she went over. Haley grabbed her purse and walked out the door and next door. She knocked and smiled when Lucas answered his shirt covered in oatmeal. Haley laughed as she looked at him.

"You've got something on your shirt" Haley pointed out

"Oh yeah ?" Lucas looked down at his shirt "I didn't notice" he said sarcastically

"Oatmeal….mmmm" Haley replied as she walked into the house.

Lucas sighed "Yeah…It was my idea that Hannah would like oatmeal…but it was a no"

Haley saw Hannah sitting in her highchair wearing only her diaper she had oatmeal everywhere: On the floor, on the walls, on her highchair table, her hair, arms and body were all covered in the grainy substance. Haley shook her head "Oh, Luke…"

Lucas looked back at Hannah "Damn!….Hannah no! that's bad….you're supposed to let daddy help you eat…your mommy is going to be so mad at me"

Haley folded her arms as she looked at Lucas "How's Brooke doing by the way ?"

Lucas grabbed Hannah's bowl and placed it in the sink as he grabbed a sponge from under the sink and started to wipe off the floor and the walls. "She's good…she's in the living room watching "Regis and Kelly"

Haley nodded and turned into the living room she found Brooke curled up on the couch sketching. Brooke looked up from her sketches and smiled "Hey"

Haley walked over and sat down "What are you doing?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "I'm just finishing up these sketches so that I don't have to worry about getting them done later on"

Haley looked down at the sketch book "You know some people rest after getting out of the hospital after having MAJOR surgery"

Brooke rolled her eyes and closed her sketch book "Did you just come over here to harass me?"

"No, I didn't come over here to harass you" Haley mocked "I came to tell you something"

Brooke nodded "Really…what?"

Haley glanced back into the kitchen to make sure that Lucas wasn't listening "I think I'm pregnant"

Brooke squealed with delight and clasped her hands over her mouth "Haley are you serious that's great"

Haley nodded "Yeah I guess"

Brooke placed her hand on Haley's shoulder "You don't sound very happy about it"

Haley shook her head "No…it's not that it's just outside of watching Hannah Nathan and I haven't had a baby in the house in 5 years"

"Tutor Mom…I'm sure that you're going to be just fine….and Nathan is going to be thrilled….I'm excited and you're not even sure yet"

"Sure about what?" Lucas asked walking into the room with Hannah

"Um…sure about if I should get Jamie a scooter or not…he really wants one but I'm not sure if he's ready to have one yet"

Lucas nodded "If you get him proper gear I'm sure he'll be fine"

Hannah whimpered and squirmed in her father's arms Lucas furrowed his brow "Hannah stop"

Brooke raised her eyebrow as she looked at Lucas "What's wrong?"

Lucas groaned "Hannah is just in a really bad mood today…she's never like this"

Brooke nodded and looked at Hannah who started to fuss as her father held her "Maybe she just needs a nap…she just is out of her routine….I think you are too Luke"

"Well….I'll have to give her a bath first…cause our daughter seems to think that she can feed herself by pushing the food through her face"

Lucas walked out of the room with a crying Hannah who only started to cry louder when the bathwater started to run.

Haley looked at Brooke "What's wrong with him?"

Brooke looked down the hall toward the bathroom "I don't know I think it really bothers him that Hannah is hitting all these milestones….I mean like feeding herself and crawling…I think he misses her being so dependant on us for everything….He's been dropping hints that he wants to start trying for another baby"

Haley looked at Brooke "What makes you say that?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "When we went up to Peyton and Jake's cabin Lucas had spent some time with Hayden and later that night he told me he'd like to have a son"

Haley nodded "What did you say?"

Brooke looked back down the hall " I didn't say anything….I was hoping that he'd forget about it…but I don't think he's going to"

"Well what do you want…I mean do you want another baby ?"

Brooke nodded "Yeah….I definitely want more kids it's just Hannah isn't even a year old yet and Luke and I are still young….the way I see it we have plenty of time to have more kids…..I'm just getting used to the one we've got….by the way Peyton told Luke and I she and Jake want another baby"

Haley smirked "Are you serious?….jeez her and Jake must be going for some kind of record"

"I know….I'm happy for her though….I'm happy for you too" Brooke smiled

Lucas walked back into the living room with Hannah she was clean now and wore a new diaper and a yellow bath robe that had lions on it. Hannah was now sleeping against her fathers shoulder and Lucas sat down in the recliner in the living room with her.

"She fell asleep when I was putting her diaper on" Lucas whispered running his hand up and down Hannah's back.

Brooke looked over at Lucas, he was such an amazing father. It was like he was meant to be onw his whole life. "I figured she was just tired"

Lucas nodded "So Haley what kind of scooter do you plan on getting for Jamie?"


	16. One Night at Home

-1Haley sat in the living room of her and Nathan's home waiting for him to get off of work. She looked down at the white stick in hr hand and smiled as she looked at the two pink lines. She had gone to get herself a pregnancy test after she left Brooke and Lucas's house and before she picked up Jamie from school. Haley had left Jamie next door until she had time to tell Nathan about the baby. Haley had already told Jamie about the baby and even though he wanted to stay home until Nathan got home he didn't mind to go next door because he loved spending time with Lucas and Brooke, even more now since Hannah was getting old enough to where she was able to play with Jamie. Haley sighed deeply as she heard Nathan's SUV pull up in the driveway.

"Hey Hales" Nathan called as he walked into the front door. He smiled when he saw her sitting on the couch and he looked around for Jamie.

"Nathan we need to talk" Haley told him as she stood up and ran her hands down the front of her jeans.

"Why…what's wrong?" Nathan asked a little nervous by the tone in Haley's voice.

"I know there's no easy way for me to say this so I'm just going to say it…..we're pregnant" Haley smiled as soon as the words left her mouth. She stared at Nathan who was standing in the living room speechless.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked as he walked over to Haley.

Haley nodded "I'm positive"

Nathan smiled and he placed his hand on Haley's stomach "We're going to have another baby?"

"Yeah" Haley replied as she looked up at Nathan

Nathan smiled and he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you so much Hales"

A tear slid down Haley's cheek and she and Nathan rocked back and forth "I love you too"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Here Hannah you can have some of my onion rings" Jamie said taking a few of his onion rings and placing them on Hannah's high chair table. Brooke looked over at Jamie from where she was feeding Hannah her mashed potatoes.

"That's really sweet Jim-Jam but she's not able to eat them" Brooke told him as she fed Hannah a spoonful of potatoes.

"Why….she doesn't like them?" Jamie asked as he looked at Brooke.

"I'm sure she will sweetie but she just doesn't have enough teeth to eat them" Brooke informed as she took a bite of her own food before returning back to feed the baby.

"Oh…ok…..Uncle Luke…guess what" Jamie exclaimed

"I don't know….what Jamie" Lucas asked from across the table.

"I'm going to be a big brother" Jamie smiled excitedly before taking a drink of milk

"I know….you told me when your mommy dropped you off" Lucas smiled

"Oh…I forgot….Uncle Luke do you think Chester will like the new baby ?" Jamie asked looking at Lucas.

"I'm sure he will Jamie….He's a friendly rabbit" Lucas assured before standing up to take his plate to the kitchen.

"Aunt Brooke do you think I'll be a good big brother ?" Jamie had been asking that question all night long.

Brooke smiled and she wiped Hannah's mouth off before she answered his question "Honey you're going to be the best big brother ever….you're already such a big help with Hannah…I'm sure that you'll be an even bigger help to your mommy when she has your baby brother or sister"

"Thank You….can I play with Hannah now ?" Jamie asked as he watched Brooke take Hannah out of her highchair and sit her down on the kitchen floor. Hannah spotted her purple monkey and took off crawling into the living room.

Brooke nodded "Yeah sweetie just be careful with her"

Jamie took off walking into the living room and shouted "I will"

Brooke cleaned off the table and Hannah's highchair and she walked into the kitchen to where Lucas was doing the dishes. "I can do those Luke…you don't have to finish them"

Lucas looked over his shoulder "Brooke I want to do them you should go and rest you just got out of the hospital this morning"

Brooke nodded "I know but I feel fine I'm just a little sore…that doesn't keep me from cleaning up around my house"

Lucas looked at Brooke "Brooke go in the living room and rest"

Brooke rolled her eyes "Lucas I'm fine….I just want to do the dishes" Brooke turned back to go and get the remaining dishes but she got dizzy and stumbled into the marble countertop.

"Brooke?" Lucas called quickly walking over to her and taking a hold of her arm. "Are you ok?"

Brooke nodded and she ran her hands through her dark hair "I'm fine I just got a little dizzy"

Lucas sighed "Brooke go relax….you're overdoing it"

"Lucas…" Brooke protested

Lucas shook his head "No…Brooke I'm not going to argue with you go and lay down"

Brooke shook her head she wasn't in the mood to fight with Lucas "Fine" Brooke took off walking into the living room and she sat down on the couch.

After Lucas finished the dishes he walked into the living room. Jamie was sitting on the floor with Hannah handing her random toys and following her as she crawled around on the carpet. Lucas sat next to Brooke on the couch and he took the remote off of the coffee table and started to flip channels. Brooke ran her hands through her hair and she smiled as Hannah crawled over to the couch.

"Mama" Hannah called and held her arms up for Brooke to pick her up.

"Hey Hannah Banana" Brooke reached down and picked Hannah up and sat her down on her lap. "How's my most favorite baby girl?"

Hannah babbled something incoherently and she placed one of her hands in her mouth. Brooke kissed the top of Hannah's head "Does my baby girl have a new tooth coming in ?"

Lucas looked over at Hannah "It's going to be her fourth" Lucas announced sadly and he looked down at his lap.

Brooke smiled and she stood up slowly with Hannah and walked into the kitchen "Let's get you a cold washcloth to chew on" Brooke told Hannah as she walked into the kitchen to get a washcloth out of the freezer that they had put in there for Hannah to chew on. "My baby girl is getting so big"

Lucas listened to Brooke talk to Hannah, he was proud and happy that Hannah was growing up so fast but something somewhere inside of him hurt. Hannah was his baby and while her growing up was a good thing he just couldn't' stand the fact that she was just a few months away from her first birthday. Lucas couldn't stand the thought of his baby girl growing so fast. If it was this hard on him now how hard was it going to be when she hit bigger milestones like walking, starting kindergarten, driving, her graduation, so many more things it just hurt him and he wasn't even sure why.

Brooke walked back into the living room just as Nathan and Haley walked in. Jamie ran to his mom and dad. "Did you tell him Mama ?" Jamie asked as he jumped up and down.

Haley laughed at Jamie's excited ness "Yeah baby I told him"

Nathan smiled and knelt down in front of Jamie "You ready to be a big brother Jamie ?"

Jamie nodded "I sure am….how long till the baby gets here?"

Haley looked down at Jamie "I don't know baby…mommy has to go to the doctor so she can find out"

Jamie nodded "Oh ok"

Haley walked into the living room further "Hey where'd Brooke go?"

Lucas pointed down the hall "The nursery"

Haley looked at Lucas and then at Jamie "Jamie come with mama and we'll go see Aunt Brooke"

Jamie took off running down the hallway followed by Haley. Nathan looked at Lucas and went to sit next to him. "What's wrong with you man…you've been acting so weird lately…even before the accident"

Lucas said nothing he just shook his head and kept his gaze fixated on the TV " Congratulations by the way….It's going to be weird with you guys starting all over again"

Nathan nodded "Yeah but I can't wait….I hope that we have a girl…and If she's half as good as my brother's baby girl than we'll be just fine"

Lucas looked over at Nathan "I appreciate that man…thanks"

Nathan nodded "No problem"

Lucas looked back at the TV "I told Brooke I wanted another baby"

Nathan looked at Lucas "What did she say?"

Lucas shook his head "She didn't say anything about it….I guess that she's thinking about it"

"Well man maybe she just has her hands full….you know Hannah is still just a baby…just give her some time"

Lucas shrugged her shoulders "Maybe I can help her think about it"

Nathan looked down the hall and then back at Lucas "What are you going to do man?"

"Tamper with her birth control pills" Lucas whispered

"Luke man don't….that's a really bad idea…Brooke will come around just give her some time…I'm sure you guys will have another baby eventually…but If you want my honest opinion I don't think your marriage can handle it"

Lucas furrowed his brow "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nathan shook his head "I don't mean anything by it man…I'm just saying things were on a downward spiral with you guys for a while and now that you've worked things out I think it's best if you just give it a few months"

"I just don't want to be 50 years old taking my kids to the park" Lucas sighed

"Luke…you're 24 years old…you've got plenty of time to have kids" Nathan assured

"I guess so….I just don't think it would hurt to bring it back up again" Lucas replied turning his attention back to the TV.

"Man….give it like 6 months and then mention it again…it'll be for the best"

Lucas nodded "Fine…but I'm not happy about it"

Haley and Jamie walked back into the living room "Are you ready to go home ?"

Nathan nodded "Yeah….let's go"

Lucas said goodbye to the three family members and he turned the TV off and walked into the bedroom where Brooke was getting ready for bed. He watched as Brooke slowly walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. Brooke groaned as she sat down and she winced in pain as she settled into the bed. Lucas frowned and shook his head "You ok?"

Brooke nodded and forced a smile "Yeah…I'm fine….I'm just a little sore but it will pass"

Lucas walked over to the dresser and pulled out some sleep pants and an under shirt. Lucas went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and came back out and he got into bed beside of Brooke. He looked down at her and noticed she was already asleep. Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke on her temple and he reached over and turned the baby monitor on he could hear Hannah's rhythmic breathing as she slept. After turning the monitor on he turned off the bedside lamp and rolled over and draped his arm over Brooke and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Peyton was sitting at her front desk, it was her first day back at work since the accident. She looked at the clock and realized it was only 7 am it didn't matter though the earlier she got there the more work she figured she'd get done. Peyton was still sore but she thought that getting back to work would help her get her mind off of it. Peyton had just gotten out of a meeting with Mia when Rachel stopped by.

"Hey Bottle Blonde" Rachel teased walking into the room and sitting down in the chair across from Peyton.

"Hey Plastic…everything" Peyton said dryly looking Rachel up and down.

"You're funny Peyton….you really are…I forget why we don't hang out more often" Rachel folded her arms and looked at Peyton.

'What do you want Rachel ?" Peyton asked looking up from her computer screen.

"I just wanted to stop and tell you my news" Rachel replied looking across the desk at Peyton.

"What news is that ?" Peyton asked turning to face Rachel.

"Well…since you look like you're dying to know….Mouth proposed to me last night" Rachel said excitedly holding up her left hand to show off her engagement ring.

Peyton smiled "Wow….someone is actually going to take you as a wife"

Rachel sighed "Don't sound so shocked Peyton…besides you're the first to know"

"Why did you tell me first ?" Peyton asked

"Well, I figured Brooke would be here but since she isn't I thought I'd tell you instead" Rachel explained.

Peyton nodded "Well, Brooke is at home"

Rachel nodded to herself "Oh….the one place I didn't look"

Peyton laughed softly "Congratulations Rachel I'm really excited for you"

Rachel smiled "Thanks Peyton"

"You're welcome" Peyton replied

"By the way do you think you could hook me up with some sweet entertainment at my reception?"

Peyton rolled her eyes "How'd I know"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "I don't know it's me…what can I say?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke trailed her kisses down Lucas' neck and then his shoulder and collarbone , she ran her hands anywhere she could reach. Lucas slowly opened his eyes in time to watch his wife move to straddle him. "Brooke what are you doing ?"

Brooke didn't say anything she just leaned down and kissed him and slowly started to grind her hips down against his. Lucas placed his hands on Brooke's hips and he helped slowly guide her movements. Soon it became too much and Lucas rolled them both over so that he was on top of her. Lucas ground his hips into Brooke's and she pulled her mouth away from his as they kissed and parted her legs for him even more. "Harder Luke" she begged softly.

Lucas' eyes shot open when he heard his alarm go off he hit the off button and raised himself up on his elbows he could hear Hannah's cries from across the hall and he looked over to find Brooke's side of the bed empty and groaned to himself and laid back down on the bed and coved his head with his hands.


	17. A Regular Day

Lucas groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat looking at the blank page on his computer. He had to give his editor a paper on the list of changes that he wanted to make in his new book. The problem was he didn't want to change anything. To top things off the morning wasn't going very well : he started off in the shower doing something he hadn't had to do since he was a teenager, Hannah had woken up with a fever and a cough which made her so cranky that she didn't want anyone to come near her. so Brooke had Rachel take her to Hannah's pediatrician since Brooke wasn't able to drive since for a few more days. Lucas wanted to take Brooke but she insisted that he stay home and work on this paper that had a deadline of today at 4. Lucas and Brooke had argued about it while she was getting Hannah ready for the doctor, but it only ended with Lucas getting "the look" from his wife. Lucas knew that the look wasn't really a good thing but the way Brooke would furrow her eyebrows and look at him was more of a turn-on to him then a warning to back off. Not that romance was anywhere in the near future, Brooke's doctor made it clear that she and Lucas weren't allowed to be romantic for 6 weeks. He didn't understand how he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her for that long. The last time they had went that long without sex was after the baby was born, and even then the recommended 8 week wait ended about 3 weeks early with the two of them in the back room of "Tric" ripping each others clothes off.

_Ring Ring_

Lucas looked at the caller ID on the phone before answering "Hey Mouth….what's up?"

"_Not too much….I was just wondering if you were going to be busy at the end of the month"_

Lucas looked down at his desktop calendar "Not that I know of man….Why?"

"_I want you to be my best man"_

A smile formed on Lucas' face "Really…thanks Mouth…I'd be happy to I'm just surprised you didn't ask Skills, or someone else"

"_I've known you longer….besides if it wasn't for you and I being friends Rachel wouldn't have given me the time of day"_

"That's not true man….Rachel would have needed you for something"

"_Oh….before I forget Rachel wanted me to invite you and Brooke up to her cabin for a wedding shower party thing"_

"I'm sure she'll mention it to Brooke…but thanks for inviting us"

"_Well I've got to go…I need to finish editing this tape before I get fired" _

"Bye Mouth" Lucas said before hanging up the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe that you're getting married…who would have thought Rachel of all people in Tree Hill to get married" Brooke teased as she rocked back and forth with Hannah resting against her shoulder.

"Shut up Brooke…I don't know why I even tell you anything" Rachel rolled her eyes and picked up a magazine.

"Rachel…I'm just teasing you….I think it's great that you're getting married…and I'm happy you asked me to be your maid of honor…who knows maybe you and Mouth will have a baby soon"

Rachel shook her head "Um…no I can't deal with getting fat and having to push something out of me besides I'd never get my figure back"

"I got mine back" Brooke informed as she tried to soothe Hannah who was starting to fuss.

"Yeah….well you're a freak of nature….I mean don't get me wrong I love spending time with Hannah but I get to give her back…I can't do that with one of my own" Rachel flipped through the "Highlights" magazine the truth is she wants to have a baby with Mouth but with her past she just doesn't think she'd be a good mother.

"Whatever you say Rachel" Brooke stood up with Hannah who was now crying. Brooke walked around the empty doctors office as she swayed with Hannah. The pediatrician had gotten called off to an emergency at the hospital, and the lady at the front desk assured Brooke that it wouldn't be long but he'd been gone for almost 45 minutes. "I know Hannah….mommy knows you don't feel good…and I'm sorry but the doctor will be here soon and he'll give you some medicine and it will make you feel all better"

Rachel stood up and walked over to Brooke "Here let me try"

Brooke handed Hannah to Rachel and Rachel walked back over to where she was sitting and took Hannah's pink blanket off of her car seat. She draped the soft, hand woven fabric over Hannah's back and started to run her hands up and down Hannah's back trying to soothe the baby.

"Hey fat kid….I hear that your daddy tells you stories….well let Aunt Rachel tell you one about your mommy and daddy….Many moons ago when men were men and sheep were nervous. There lived well….us….you weren't even thought of yet cause this was back in the day…You see Aunt Rachel she was way cool in high school…so cool in fact that your mommy was so jealous of me…she wanted to be me…and Aunt Rachel and your mommy got into it…numerous times…but my favorite has to be over the "Fantasy Boy Draft" you see your mommy thought up this idea to let all the cheerleaders pick a boy and mommy thought she'd be funny and pick the boy Aunt Rachel wanted…so Aunt Rachel got even and she picked your daddy….I got to tell you kid your daddy…is smoking hot…Aunt Rachel wanted him but he only wanted your mommy….he gave me this lame as…butt excuse about how he didn't want to go on our date so being the awesome, kind, and generous person that I am I took your daddy to see your mommy but she was going out with the evil prince…Chris Keller and his sidekicks Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley…so then your daddy got upset and we went to the river court and had pizza and beer er….soda pops…Aunt Rachel thought that her and your daddy might get freaky but all night long all your daddy talked about was your mommy….he told me that she was the one….So after I did my shameless flirting that your daddy didn't notice…I took him to see your mommy…but your mommy drank too many soda pops and she and Chris Keller made "nice"….so your cool Aunt Rachel is like "Yes this is my chance" but your daddy was all torn up over it and I thought I'd cheer him up by decorating his locker for the ball game…he didn't like that either….anyways after the game that night your mommy came to talk to your daddy about why she felt the need to make "nice" with Chris Keller but your daddy didn't want to see her face so he rode home with me…Well your daddy made Aunt Rachel mad so on the way home I pulled over and made him walk….but in the end it all turned out ok….I mean your daddy forgave your mommy and they got together but then they broke up again…then your daddy hooked up with Aunt Peyton again…but then Uncle Jake came back and Aunt Peyton got with Uncle Jake and your daddy met this girl Lindsey…but that didn't last cause your mommy came back to town and she and your daddy fell in love and he proposed to her at the river court…it was really nice actually…he had me, Nathan, Skills, Mouth, Junk, Your Grandma Karen, Haley, Bevin, and Jake spend all evening lighting all these candles while he took your mommy to eat and then he brought her to the river court and proposed to her….it was really nice….that reminds me of the story of how you got started…It all started when we went to this campground…."

"Hannah Scott?" a nurse called from an open door across the room.

Rachel looked down at Hannah "Guess I'll have to tell you that one another time"

Brooke walked over to Rachel and took Hannah "Nice story…Rachel" Brooke rolled her eyes as she walked up to the waiting nurse. Rachel picked up Hannah's car seat and followed Brooke.

"Whatever slut you know you liked it"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked into the living room with a sleeping Hannah and sat her down on the couch in her car seat. Lucas came out of his office and walked over to Brooke. He looked at Hannah who was sleeping and then at Brooke.

"What did the doctor say?"

Brooke ran her hand through her hair "He said it was just a little bug that's been going around…he gave her a shot…which was a lot harder on me than it was on her…I just hate seeing her in pain"

Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around Brooke "Babe…It's just because you love her so much…the shot's going to help her"

Brooke nodded "I know…he said it would make her sleepy…and he was right she fell asleep in the car and Rachel and I even stopped by the station to see Mouth and she still didn't wake up….which means she's going to be up all night"

Lucas nodded "I'll get up with her…hey…did Rachel tell you about this whole pre-wedding party she and Mouth are having at her cabin?"

Brooke nodded "Yeah…I told her if nothing happened that we'd go…I think it'll be fun…besides Jake's never been up there and It's been forever since we've all been there…I think it'll be a lot of fun"

Lucas nodded "Yeah…when did she want to go?"

Brooke walked over to the lounge chair and sat down "I think next weekend"

"Alright then….I'm sure my mom will watch Hannah for the weekend" Lucas assured turning to walk back into his office.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Week Later.

Lucas had taken Hannah to Karen's which was giving Brooke time to pack. Haley had already packed her and Nathan's things and she was sitting on Brooke's bed while she watched Brooke pack.

"So how are you feeling?"

Brooke looked at Haley as she zipped up her suitcase "Well I got my stitches out a few days ago…and to be honest I feel really great…I'm so excited about getting to spend some alone time with Lucas….How's Jamie feel about spending the weekend with Deb?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders "As long as she doesn't corrupt him I think he'll be ok…and what do you mean alone time with Lucas…you guys can't do anything"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "He said no sex…he didn't say no to other things"

Haley shook her head "And what would that be"

Brooke smiled slyly "It's for me to know…and Lucas to find out"

Haley went looked out the window as Lucas's car pulled up "I just hope that Peyton doesn't get pregnant"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other before laughing "Me too Tutor Mom….me too"

Haley reclined back on the bed "Just promise me that you won't drive Lucas too crazy this weekend"

Brooke cocked her eyebrow "I can't make a promise I can't keep"


	18. The Start of the Weekend

-1Everyone was waiting on Peyton and Jake to come to Brooke and Lucas's so that they could all get ready and leave for Rachel's cabin. Rachel sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail before digging through her purse for her sunglasses.

"Where are they…I mean they should have been here a half an hour ago"

"Rachel just chill" Haley called up from the couch where her and Nathan were playing a card game.

"Oh ok Haley" Rachel shook her head and sighed.

Mouth wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder "They'll be her Rachel…they probably had to stop for gas"

"Whatever….I just want to get up there before we get stuck in work traffic"

Brooke looked up from her magazine "Rachel…your cabin is like 3 hours away from here…no matter what time Peyton and Jake get here it's going to be a long time before we get there"

Rachel rolled her eyes "I can't believe I have to ride in the van with you the whole way"

Brooke shut her magazine and rested her head on Lucas's shoulder, in response Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"I miss Hannah already" Brooke sighed "I wonder what she's doing right now?"

Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head "Probably playing with Lily"

The sound of Jake's mustang pulling into the driveway caused everyone to stand up and grab their bags. Rachel took off out the door with her suitcase rolling behind her.

"It's about time you guys got here" Rachel complained as she drug her suitcase through the grass and over to the big 12 passenger van that she had rented for their trip to the mountains.

"It's good to see you too Rach" Peyton said dryly as she and Jake made their way to the trunk and pulled out their bags.

Everyone made their way out of the house and Brooke walked over to Peyton and hugged her. "Hey best friend"

Peyton smiled as she hugged Brooke "Right back at you best friend"

Brooke pulled back and bent down to pick up one of Peyton's bags "I was wondering if you were ever going to get here"

Peyton nodded "I know we had to drop the kids off at my dad's and also…Jake's never been up to the cabin before so he didn't know what he was supposed to bring or wear…so much like a woman" Peyton teased.

Jake walked over to her and playfully smacked her butt as he walked to the van "I'm sorry…it's my first time"

Brooke and Peyton laughed and followed him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they'd finally made it to the cabin everyone got out of the car and made their way up to the house. Rachel unlocked the door and walked in and everyone soon followed her.

"I can't believe this place" Jake said in awe as he looked around "It's crazy"

Peyton smiled and hugged Jake after he put his suitcase down. "Aw, Jake are you speechless?"

Jake nodded "It's unreal…the only thing that would make this better is if there were ATV's"

Rachel looked over from where she and Mouth were kissing "In the garage"

"Oh my God" Jake yelled as he took off to the back of the house

Everyone laughed as they watched Jake run around like a kid in a candy store. Brooke looked over at Lucas who had been unusually quiet since they had gotten here. She took hold of his hand as they walked through the house and back to the bedroom that they were going to sleep in. Brooke walked over to the bed and sat down, she looked up at Lucas who had walked over to the window and looked out of it blankly.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she looked over at him.

Lucas shook his head "Nothing….I just forgot how beautiful it is up here" he said quietly

Brooke nodded "Come try out the new bed, Rachel's mom and dad got new pillow top mattresses and they are amazing"

Lucas looked over at her and shook his head "Maybe later" was all he said before walking out the door.

Brooke sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Sure" she said to herself before lying back on the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night everyone had changed into their pajama's and sat around the fireplace. Nathan and Haley were curled up on one side of the couch, while Peyton and Jake sat on the other side of them curled up under a blanket. Rachel was sitting on a love seat and Mouth was sitting on the floor between her legs. Brooke and Lucas were lying in their recliner under a blanket and she rested her head on his shoulder as the friends sat around the fire and chatted.

"So do you guys want to play "I Never" ?" Rachel asked as she took a sip of her wine.

Everyone groaned and Rachel smiled "You guys are such party poopers…if Pete from Fall Out Boy was here you'd all want to play"

"Wait Pete from Fall Out Boy was here?" Jake asked as he ran his hand through Peyton's hair.

Haley nodded "Yeah he and Peyton had a thing going…oh shut up Haley"

Jake looked at Peyton "You and Pete Wentz?"

Peyton smiled uncomfortably "It was a long time ago….besides Pete got married…and I've got you Jake so I don't need anyone else"

Jake nodded and kissed Peyton quickly "Just as long as you remember that"

"I'll play" Brooke said as she sat up from where she was lazily running circles on Lucas's chest

"Me too" Haley and Peyton both said

"Ok then" Rachel said as she filled up her glass of wine "I'll go first….I've never been married"

All three girls groaned and took a drink of wine "Ok my turn" Haley said "I've never slept with more than one person"

Peyton, Rachel and Brooke all took a drink of wine. "Ok now me" Peyton cheerfully said as she thought "Um…I've never…..had sex at a place where children gather"

The whole room looked at Brooke for she was the only one who had to drink. "I hate you guys"

"Oh gosh, I remember back in high school when Brooke and Lucas went on that trip with Karen and Keith for the weekend and Brooke thought that her and Lucas were going to get their own room but she had to end up sleeping in the same bed as Karen" Peyton laughed as she told the story which caused everyone in the room to laugh.

Haley snorted as she laughed "I remember that…Brooke called me and she was like "I bought this lingerie from Victoria's Secret and Lucas and I can't get a minute alone so I can show it to him" I almost died she said that Lucas was always somewhere with Keith"

Brooke looked over at Lucas who was had sat up and moved out from under the blanket. "Where are you going?"

Lucas looked around the room before looking at Brooke "I think I'm just going to go to bed"

Nathan looked at his watch "It's only 10:00 man"

Lucas nodded "Yeah but I'm really tired….I'll see you guys in the morning"

Brooke watched Lucas walk down the hall and into their room "I guess I'll go to bed too" Brooke told everyone as she stood up and walked pulled her blanket around her. Brooke walked down the hall and into the bedroom before shutting the door.

"I'm going to have to burn those sheets" Rachel sighed as she took a sip of wine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke looked at Lucas who was already in bed "You ok?" she asked as she slipped the blanket off of her shoulders and laid it across an empty chair before walking over to the bed and pulling back the covers and getting in.

Lucas looked over at Brooke "I just have a lot on my mind"

Brooke curled into Lucas's arms and rested her head on his bare shoulder "You know you can tell me anything"

Lucas sighed sadly "I was just thinking that the last time we were here was right after Keith died…I just can't believe that it's been that long….I just really hate that Lily didn't even get to meet him"

Brooke nodded sadly "I know baby"

"Could you imagine how crazy he would have been about Hannah" Lucas looked down at Brooke.

"He would have spoiled her rotten…even more than she already is" Brooke smiled as she thought about how Keith would have been with Hannah. "Keith would have been so proud of you…I want you to know that"

Lucas smiled sadly "I just really miss my Uncle Keith a lot Pretty Girl"

Brooke raised her head and pulled herself so that she could look at Lucas "I know….I miss him too….Do you remember the time that he walked in on us making out?"

Lucas laughed softly, It was the first time that Brooke had seen him do that since they had gotten there that afternoon. "Yeah….it's surprising though cause you and I have done so much worse in that house while he was there….for instance the night you snuck over after the basketball game and we had sex while my mom and Keith watched "Jay Leno"….I don't know how they didn't hear us"

Brooke laughed and leaned down and kissed Lucas on the chin "Hey I'm not the one who can't be quiet"

"Oh really….that's not what I remember B"

Brooke shook her head "Well I remember things a whole lot differently than you do"

"Well it's ok….I had you pretty busy that night so it's understandable that you wouldn't remember things that clearly"

Brooke blushed slightly "Lucas….you're being really naughty"

Lucas smiled up at her "Well you have that effect on me"

Brooke threw her leg over Lucas and moved to straddle him she leaned down and her hair fell down around her face like a curtain. She leaned down and kissed Lucas quickly on his lips. "What other effects do I have on you?" Brooke started to slowly kiss her way across Lucas's chin and jaw line. She rocked her hips against his once which caused a soft groan to escape from his lips. Brooke smiled against Lucas's jaw and rocked her hips against his again. Lucas closed his eyes and grabbed her hips. "Brooke….you know we can't do this"

Brooke kissed her way back down to his lips "It's never stopped us before….after all it was you who had me pinned up against the back room at Tric after Hannah was born"

Lucas shook his head "Brooke please….I don't want to hurt you and you're still recovering from your surgery…and our friends our still awake"

Brooke moved up to Lucas's ear and whispered "Please Luke I want to make you feel better…you don't have to do anything…just let me take care of it" Brooke started to rock her hips again. Lucas tightened his grip and pulled Brooke off of him.

"I can't….I'm sorry…not yet….I'm just afraid I'll hurt you" Lucas ran his hand through his short chopped hair.

"But Lucas you won't….I'm fine" Brooke protested pleading with him

"Brooke…you're making this really hard for me….It's taking all I have not to pin you down and make you beg me to stop but we can't…..not yet…you need to recover first"

Brooke nodded she knew she wasn't going to win this battle tonight so she simply gave in. "Fine" was all she said and she laid down and pulled the blankets up around her. Brooke felt Lucas get out of bed and walk into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asked sitting up to look at him.

"I need to take a shower" Lucas groaned sticking his head out of the door.

Brooke looked at Lucas she knew exactly what he was going to do. "I could take one with you…it would be our chance to "Go Green" as you call it"

Lucas quickly shook his head "No…Brooke I can't be around you right now cause I'm holding onto what little bit of self control that I have left"

Brooke laid back down and listened as she heard the water turn on "This is going to be harder than I planned" Brooke thought to herself as she turned over on her side and drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	19. Day Two

-1**Thanks so much for the kind reviews…I hope you guys like this next chapter…also I'm kind of having a little bit of writers block and am open to hearing any ideas that you guys might have…I know that a few of you want an "Old Smokey's Campground" flashback and I am going to put it in I'm just not sure how to do it. Making a long story short any idea you have I'd like to hear just let me know….by the way I don't know if I said anything about the season finale of OTH but I was kind of bummed out…I have a really bad feeling that Lindsey may be pregnant and I really hope that she isn't. Lucas always gets seems to get himself in these situations. I mean how many pregnancy scares is he going to have in his life? I just hope that he doesn't pick Peyton although I know that more than likely he's going to. It's ok though I'll deal with the whole "Leyton" thing because Lucas is just saving the BEST for last..Brucas is endgame Mark's not going to let us down. **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock, she groaned when she saw that it was only 6:00 am. She ran her hand across Lucas' arm that was draped over her stomach, she could feel his rhythmic breaths against the back of her neck as he slept. Brooke lifted his arm and slid out of bed, she put on her robe and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. She turned the corner and found Peyton sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey early bird what are you doing?" Brooke asked leaning up against the doorframe.

Peyton looked over at Brooke "Nothing couldn't sleep…you're up early"

Brooke walked over to the table and sat in the chair beside of Peyton "Me either"

Peyton took a drink of her coffee "I'm just so used to getting up with Emily and Hayden that I don't remember what it's like to sleep in….Jake sleeps like he's dead…he has this stupid smile on his face like he's a kid in a candy store…I think that the cabin is a bit too much for him"

Brooke laughed softly "He was just so excited about the ATV's and the hot tub…it was nice to see"

Peyton laughed "Yeah…not that the hot tub that we have at home isn't good enough"

"Yeah but your hot tub only has enough room for like 4 people…this hot tub fits like 10" Brooke replied pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"We should do something tonight…..maybe got out to a club or something like that….just to get out of the house….I mean it'll give us all something to do" Peyton took another drink of coffee and ran her hand through her hair.

Brooke nodded "Yeah…considering I'm not on the top of Luke's "to do" list that'll be just fine"

"Yeah…..I really believe that" Peyton joked rolling her eyes

Brooke furrowed her brow "It's the truth….I practically threw myself at him last night and he shot me down like I had some kind of disease"

"Brooke…you just had surgery 2 and a half weeks ago…I could see why he is hesitant when it comes to you two and being intimate….don't worry he'll come around" Peyton assured

"It just sucks…I mean if he's going to play hardball I'll play" Brooke said pushing herself up from the table.

"What are you going to do?" Peyton asked looking up at her

"You'll see….Lucas isn't going to know what hit him" Brooke told her before walking out of the kitchen.

"This should be interesting" Peyton said to herself before taking a drink of her coffee.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That evening everyone was getting ready to out to shop and then to dinner and if they had time a small club that was in town. Everyone was in their rooms getting ready. Lucas was in the bathroom fixing his tie, while Brooke was sitting on the edge of the bed trying to fasten her high heels, she had borrowed a dark burgundy dress from Rachel. It had thin straps and clung to her hips and fell just above her knees. Ever since she'd put it on Lucas hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her. He didn't think Brooke had noticed him catching peeks at her but she did…it was all part of her plan.

"These stupid shoes….I don't know why I ever got them" Brooke complained as Lucas walked into the room.

"Feel better?" Lucas joked

Brooke looked up at him and pushed her hair back out of her face she had curled it loosely and was kind of regretting that she hadn't just pulled it up. Brooke stood up and walked over to Lucas. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him.

"Can't we just stay here tonight?" Brooke pouted as she looked up at him and she ran her hands along the back of his neck.

Lucas shook his head "Nope….besides I'm starving and the whole point of this trip is for us to spend time with our friends"

Brooke leaned into him and nuzzled his cheek slowly, she smiled softly as the scruff on his cheek tickled her smooth one. She placed a soft kiss there before moving to nuzzle his ear. "Please Lucas…I'll do anything"

Lucas brought his hands up and put them on top of Brooke's shoulders and pushed her back and cleared his throat "Brooke, I think that we should go"

Lucas walked to the door leaving Brooke in the bedroom by herself. Brooke sighed and looked into the mirror before following Lucas out the door. She walked down the hall and stopped at Rachel's door. She watched her for a minute, Rachel was sitting at her vanity while she finished putting on her makeup. Her black cocktail dress was quite modest for Rachel's taste Brooke thought.

"What are you looking at Slut?" Rachel asked looking at Brooke through the reflection in the vanity's mirror.

"Nothing….I was just thinking that I don't think I've ever seen you wear so many clothes before" Brooke replied as she walked into the bedroom and sat down on Rachel and Mouth's bed.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "Well I figured since I'm getting married I owe it to Mouth to be more wife like"

Brooke snorted "Oh God Rachel you kill me"

"Well how's your conquest with Lucas going?" Rachel asked as she stood up and turned to look at Brooke.

"It's…going" Brooke sighed looking down at her manicured nails.

"Yeah…I believe that" Rachel laughed

Brooke stood up "Well maybe I should just give Lucas some time…I mean he's been under a lot of stress lately and he doesn't need me on his case all the time about having sex"

"I think it's all the more reason to give him some stress relief" Rachel acknowledged

Brooke rolled her eyes "I don't know I felt good about this stupid plan and now I'm not so sure"

Rachel turned and looked at her "Brooke we have tonight and tomorrow night then we're going home…and trust me with that baby of yours you and Lucas aren't going to have much alone time"

"For your information Rachel…Hannah does go to sleep…so Lucas and I do have time to be romantic" Brooke informed her.

"So that's why he was "taking care" of himself this morning" Rachel teased

"How do you know what he was doing this morning?" Brooke asked folding her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I went into your room to borrow your Brittany Spears "Curious" perfume and since I knew you had went with Peyton and Haley to McDonald's to get some breakfast for everyone I knew you wouldn't mind…" Rachel started

"So you stole it?" Brooke scoffed

"Stole…borrowed it's all the same" Rachel told her as she moved to sit down on the foot of the bed and slip her shoes on.

"That cost money…it's like 28" Brooke sighed and sat down on the bed next to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head "Do you want me to finish my story or not"

Brooke looked at her for a minute before nodding. "Yeah…go ahead"

"So like I said I was in your room minding my own business and I heard the shower running and yeah I thought "Mmm…a naked Lucas…hell if he looks that good dry I can only imagine how good he looks wet and soapy" so I walk up to the bathroom door and I hear him groan your name…it doesn't take a genius to figure out what it is that he was doing" Rachel stood up and smoothed out her dress.

Brooke was going to reply to what Rachel had just told her but was interrupted by Haley who knocked on the door.

"Hey…you guys ready?….The mall closes at nine and it's almost 6 and I want to check out a few things at Victoria's Secret while we're there…so if you guys would hurry I would appreciate it" Haley pleaded

"Yeah we're ready" Brooke smiled and walked to the door and past Haley.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a little while they all finally made it to the mall. Nathan, Mouth, Jake, and Lucas all went to the CD store and a few other places leaving Brooke, Peyton, Haley, and Rachel to do their own thing. They had spent to last 20 minutes in Victoria's Secret looking over random lingerie. Rachel had her arms full of underwear and bras, while Peyton and Haley had a few things. Brooke looked through the racks over some of the things that the store had.

"You better find something before Rachel buy out the whole store" Peyton joked walking up beside Brooke.

"Shut up Peyton…like you need any sexy underwear….you'll just get pregnant again" Rachel scoffed and walked over to another rack.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Haley getting pregnant…cause she already is" Peyton teased

Haley smiled and tilted her head to the side "Yeah but I think I should get some use out of these things before I'm so fat I can't get my legs in it"

Brooke smiled and shook her head "Tutor Wife you know that's not true…you didn't gain much weight with Jamie"

Haley shook her head "That's what you think…I was big as a house"

"I was too" Peyton added

Brooke shook her head "You guys are such liars"

"No we're not…now if we're talking about you miss Davis-Scott you gained like what…15 pounds and then you have the baby and you don't even realize that you were even pregnant" Peyton said truthfully.

"Whatever…you guys just feel sorry for me cause I'm the only one who's not going to have sex tonight" Brooke pouted.

"Aw…Poor Brooke…I'm sorry" Peyton teased and wrapped her into a hug. "Maybe if you get some sexy underwear he'll change his mind"

"Yeah right…he'll just be like "Pretty Girl I don't think we're ready yet…you shouldn't rush it" and I'll just have to cut my losses again"

"What happened to your big plan?" Peyton asked

"I think I'm chickening out" Brooke said softly

"Well what were you going to do…wait I don't think I want to know" Peyton stammered

Brooke looked at her and sighed "Nothing bad…I was just planning on teasing him a little bit…maybe make him jealous"

Peyton shook her head "I don't know about the jealousy thing…that didn't work out to well for you last time"

"Well…I was mad at him last time… this time I'm just trying to make him realize that two can play at his "no sex" game" Brooke announced before walking to the front of the store.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked as she watched Brooke.

"I'm going to call Karen and check on Hannah…I'll be back in a few minutes" Brooke told her friends as she dug through her purse for her cell phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan and Mouth were sitting on one of the benches in the mall, Lucas was sitting catty cornered. They all laughed when they saw Jake walking towards them with a pretzel and a drink.

"Jake, we're going to Outback Steakhouse in like an hour why don't you just wait" Lucas asked

"I'm hungry man….I haven't eaten…and besides I want to keep my energy up…Peyton and I are going to have a big night tonight" Jake informed as he sat down and took a bite of his pretzel.

"Oh man I didn't need to hear that…" Lucas said shaking his head

"Me either….besides your night won't be as big as mine and Hales" Nathan joked

"Nate…That's my best friend…don't talk about her like that" Lucas shook his head getting a little embarrassed.

"Whatever Lucas if you'd read what people talk about on the internet everyone would kill for a night with that fashion designer wife of yours" Mouth informed Lucas.

Lucas shook his head "They don't talk about Brooke like that"

"I bet you any amount of money they do and why so defensive…you're not jealous are you?"

"Why would I be jealous….those guys talk about being with her…I'm the one who gets to do it" Lucas raised his eyebrow as he talked.

"Gets to do what?" Haley asked as she walked over and sat down on Nathan's lap. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's lap and kissed her shoulder softly.

"Gets to eat the most blooming onion at Outback" Nathan covered up.

"Oh…me" Haley joked "After all I'm eating for two"

"Let's go eat I'm starving" Rachel announced as she and Peyton walked up to the bench.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked looking around

"She went to call your mom" Haley told him

"Oh…Well I'll go and find her and we can get out of here" Lucas told everyone and stood up and walked down the mall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So she's ok?" Brooke asked as she paced back and forth in a short line

"_Yeah she's great…she was a little fussy earlier cause it was storming and she got woken up from her nap…but she's fine now…Andy and Lily are playing peek-a-boo with her right now and she's just laughing like it's the funniest thing she's seen" _

"Really?" Brooke said sadly "Will you take some pictures for me?"

_Karen laughed from the other line "Sure sweetie….I've already taken like 2 rolls and you guys have only been gone a day"_

"I just feel like I'm missing so many things" Brooke stopped walking and stood with her hand on her hip.

"_Brooke she's fine…she's still the same size she was yesterday when you left…you guys are going to be home Monday evening…and Hannah can't wait to see her mommy and daddy…why don't you take the rest of the weekend and enjoy the time you have with my son" _

"I will…I have to go but I'll call you tomorrow" Brooke said to Karen.

"_Bye honey" Karen replied_

"Bye" Brooke shut her phone and turned around and saw Lucas walking toward her.

"Hey you ready to go and eat…I think everyone is getting cranky cause they're so hungry" Lucas teased and he walked over to Brooke and put his arm around her.

"Yeah…I'm ready" Brooke said sadly

"You ok?" Lucas asked a little concerned

Brooke nodded "Yeah…lets go" Brooke moved out of Lucas' embrace and Lucas watched her as she walked down the mall.

"What'd I do?" Lucas thought to himself as he followed her.


	20. That Night

-1The ride to the restaurant had been pretty quiet so far. Mouth was driving while Rachel was sitting in the passenger seat helping him navigate his way down the road. Peyton and Jake were sitting in the first seats behind Rachel and Mouth, Peyton was reclining back against the window with her legs rested on Jake's lap. He was rubbing the top of her leg above her walking boot that she was still wearing from her and Brooke's car accident. Behind them sat Nathan and Haley, Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder and he gently ran his hand up and down her shoulder blade. In the back row were Brooke and Lucas, she sat on one side of the van with her legs crossed looking blankly out the window. Lucas sat on the other and silently wondered what was bothering her. His attention was brought away from his thoughts when Mouth pulled into a Radio Shack.

"What are you stopping here for?" Nathan asked turning his attention from Haley who was being lulled to sleep by Nathan's movements of his hand.

"I'm just going to go in and see if they have any video equipment so I can work on a few tapes for the news" Mouth informed everyone as he took off his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Well I'll go with you I want to look around" Jake said slowly lifting Peyton's legs off of him and heading for the van door.

"Me too" Lucas nodded moving from the very back of the van.

"Well if all of you are going then I'm going to go to" Nathan said following Lucas out the door.

"Do you want to come Rachel?" Mouth asked

"You're kidding right?" Rachel laughed jokingly

"Yeah" Mouth said shutting the door and the four guys walked into the store.

"You ok Brooke you're awfully quiet back there" Haley asked her friend

"Yeah…I think I know why Lucas doesn't want to be romantic with me" Brooke said looking out the window.

"Why's that?" Haley asked turning around to look at Brooke.

"I think I need to lose a few pounds" Brooke said softly

"What did you just say?" Haley asked not believing what she just heard.

"I think if I lost maybe 5 or 10 pounds…Lucas would be more interested" Brooke looked at Haley as she finished her sentence.

Rachel looked back from the front seat "I should climb back there and punch you in the face Brooke"

"What?" Brooke asked

"If you think for one second that you need to lose weight than you need help…you don't need to lose 10 pounds if anything you need to gain 10 pounds…you're thin almost to thin…so don't let me hear you say that again" Rachel narrowed her eyes as she talked to Brooke.

"Well do you think he's still mad about the baby thing?…I mean there has to be some reason he doesn't want to be with me" Brooke folded her arms and rested them against her.

Peyton pushed a few loose curls behind her ears "Brooke I'm sure its nothing…just don't worry"

"Maybe he's going behind you're back and having sex with Peyton again" Rachel joked her smile fell when all three girls narrowed their eyes at her. Rachel cleared her throat "I'm sorry is that not funny yet?"

"No" Haley said turning to look from Rachel to Brooke "Brooke it's fine…Lucas will come around"

"Yeah" Brooke sighed and nodded

"Here the guys come" Peyton commented looking out the window.

Mouth, Lucas, Nathan and Jake got back into the van and they all took off to the Outback Steakhouse. Once they arrived everyone walked in and they were finally seated. Everyone slid into the booth and looked over their menus after placing their orders the group of friends made small talk.

"So how's Hayden doing?" Haley asked Peyton as she cut a piece of the bread that was brought to the table.

"He's good he's walking up a storm now…the other day I took him to work with me and he was sitting down on the floor playing and I look back up and he's all the way across the studio…he was just so proud of himself" Peyton smiled as she talked about her little boy.

"It won't be long and Hannah will be walking" Jake said looking at Lucas

Lucas nodded "Yeah….she's already crawling so much better than what she was…I don't know what Brooke and I will do when she's able to walk" Lucas nudged Brooke's shoulder with his own "You ok?"

Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled "Yeah…I'm just tired"

"Well do you want a cup of coffee oe something?' Lucas asked her while he took a drink of his pop.

Brooke shook her head and turned her attention to Haley "Is Jamie still excited about the baby?"

Haley nodded "Yeah…he can't wait he wants the baby to come like right now…Nathan and I have to keep telling him that it's going to be a little while before the baby comes"

Brooke nodded "What does he want to do for his birthday?"

Haley reached for her plate that the waiter had brought to everyone before she answered Brooke's question "He wants a cowboy and Indian birthday party"

"Oh wow that sounds like fun" Brooke said picking at her Cesar salad with her fork.

"Yeah…I'm just not too sure where I'm going to find Indian stuff for it" Haley cut up her chicken with a knife as she announced her small problem to the table.

"You should look at the party supply store they just built in Tree Hill" Peyton told her "They might have some stuff there"

"That's a good idea I forgot about that place" Haley told her as she started to eat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner the couples walked to the van and got in. They all made small talk as they drove to the club. Once they arrived they all walked in and took a seat in the table at the back of the room. It was really dark in the club and the fog machine didn't help matters any. Mouth and Rachel took off to the dance floor and started to sway to the beat of the music. They were soon followed by Haley and Nathan who moved to the dance floor next to the couple. Lucas and Jake had gone to get drinks which left Peyton and Brooke at the table.

"So…you've been quiet all night long" Peyton told Brooke looking at her friend.

"It's just been a long day…I think I'm just going to head back to Rachel's" Brooke told Peyton as she grabbed her purse and scooted out of the booth. "Will you do me a favor and tell Lucas that I took a cab home?"

Peyton shook her head "He's coming right now so you can tell him yourself"

Lucas and Jake came back to the table with their arms full of drinks. They sat them down on the table and Jake slid into the seat next to Peyton. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke and kissed her shoulder blade. "Going somewhere?" he asked when he saw her purse on the table.

Brooke kept her back to him "Um…I'm just really tired and I think I'm going to take a cab back to the cabin"

"We just got here Brooke" Lucas let go of Brooke and turned her to face him "Is there something wrong?"

Brooke shook her head "No…nothing like I told you…I'm just really tired and I kind of have a headache so I'm going to just go home and go to bed…I won't be very good company tonight"

Lucas furrowed his brow as he looked down at her "Do you want me to go with you?"

Brooke shook her head "No…stay and have fun…I'll see you when you get home"

Brooke turned and grabbed her purse from the table top and walked out of the club. Lucas watched her leave before sitting down next to his friends.

"She's been acting weird all day…I don't understand she seemed fine yesterday…I'd just like to know what's wrong"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and watched Rachel and Mouth walk back to the table "Where's Brooke?" Rachel asked

"She went home" Lucas answered

"Oh…I figured she would…I'm just surprised you didn't go with her" Rachel said sitting down next to Jake.

"I offered to go with her but she didn't want me to" Lucas told her.

"Lucas you are so clueless…I mean it's funny" Rachel half laughed as she took a drink of her wine.

"Yeah…I'm so clueless Rachel" Lucas rolled his eyes and sunk back into the booth.

"Yeah you are….Brooke's been throwing herself at you since we got here yesterday and you can't open your eyes and see it…or you turn her down…I mean really get a clue…If the blind chick that's in my yoga class was here she'd be able to see it…I don't know how you can't" Rachel took another drink and sat her wine glass down.

"She tell you that?" Lucas asked

"Why are you going to pick a fight with her if she did?" Rachel shot right back "Cause you seem to have the foot in your mouth disease when it comes to her the last couple of months"

"I just don't want to force her to do something she's not ready to do yet…I was there and I know what the doctor told her…I just think…well I know that she hasn't recovered as much as what she thinks she has…I'm just looking out for her"

"You know she thinks you don't want anything to do with her anymore" Rachel sighed and pulled her long red hair up off of her shoulders as she tried to cool herself off.

"She does not think that" Lucas argued back

"Yeah…she does…she thinks you think she's fat and that you're mad at her because she doesn't want to have another baby yet"

"Are you serious?" Lucas asked his features softened as he looked at Rachel.

"Lucas I'm sorry…but I wouldn't lie to you about that…you should talk to Brooke when we get home" Rachel stood back up and took a hold of Mouth's hand and took off to the dance floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was almost 2 in the morning when they got back to Rachel's cabin. Jake carried in a sleeping Peyton and laughed to himself as she snored as he carried her. Nathan and Haley said goodnight to everyone and went off to their room for the night. Since Lucas and Haley were the only ones who didn't drink that night Lucas drove home and Haley made sure that everyone was ok as they drove. Mouth and Rachel had made out the whole way home and they had taken their escapades to their room as soon as they made it through the door. Lucas closed up downstairs and loosened his tie and made his way down to the hall to his room. He opened the door as quietly as he could and walked into the bathroom and turned the light on and shut the door and proceeded to get ready for bed. He opened the door and turned off the light and pulled the covers back from his side of the bed. He got in slowly and turned his head to look at Brooke. He listened to her soft rhythmic breaths as she slept strands of her hair had fallen across her face, Lucas reached up and brushed her hair across her face, Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she focused them on her husband.

"Lucas…what time is it?" her voice was groggy as she asked him her question.

"It's almost 2...go back to sleep" Lucas leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you have a good time?" Brooke yawned and rolled over on her side with her back to Lucas.

"Yeah…I would have had a better time if you would have been there" Lucas turned on his side and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry" Brooke murmured into her pillow.

Lucas pulled Brooke's slender frame against him and kissed her temple and he thought about what Rachel had told him earlier "Me too Pretty Girl"


	21. What's Wrong

-1Lucas rolled over in his sleep to wrap his arm around Brooke. When all he felt was empty bed he opened his eyes. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 6 am. He was about to get out of bed to go and see if he could find Brooke but the bedroom door opened and she came in. She came in as quietly as she could thinking that Lucas was still asleep. He wasn't though and he lied in bed and silently watched her. He looked at the clothes she was wearing and noted that she must have went out for a run. Lucas watched Brooke sit down in the chair beside of the dresser and slip off her running shoes. He watched as she stood up and pulled her hair out of the pony tail she had put it in before her run. She started to walk to the bathroom and that's when Lucas spoke up.

"Hey….where'd you go?" Lucas asked pretending that he'd just woken up.

Brooke turned around a little startled by Lucas's voice "Hey….did I wake you?"

Lucas pushed himself up on his elbows "No…I was awake I was just wondering where you were"

"Oh…just out for a run…I needed to clear my head" Brooke half smiled and leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Brooke just tell me what's bothering you" Lucas yawned as he looked at her.

"Nothing…I'm just stressed about going back to work on Tuesday…I'm going to be in meetings all day long and I just kind of dread it" Brooke lied and she looked into the bathroom as an escape from talking to Lucas.

Lucas shook his head "Rachel told me what's bothering you"

Brooke looked back at him "What?"

Lucas got out of bed and walked over to Brooke "She told me that you think I think you need to lose weight…where'd you get an idea like that?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and she made a mental note to kill Rachel whenever she saw her. "I don't know…we were kidding around and I said it jokingly…I didn't think she'd take me seriously"

Lucas placed is hand under Brooke's chin and pushed up so that Brooke would be forced to look at him. "Do you really think that?"

"Well I don't know any other reason that you'd keep pushing me away…I mean are you mad at me?"

Lucas shook his head "Brooke I love you….I'm not mad at you…I just don't want to force you to do something you're not ready for"

"But Lucas I told you I'm fine…I just want to be with you" Brooke stepped closer to him and ran her fingers across the waistband of his boxers.

"Brooke you almost died…can't you understand why I'd be a little cautious" Lucas ran his hand across her cheek. Brooke pressed her face against it and kept her gaze fixated on him.

"Lucas I promise you…I am fine…you don't have to worry" Brooke turned her head and kissed the inside of Lucas's wrist.

"Really?" Lucas cleared his throat and he leaned in and rested his forehead against Brooke's.

"Really" Brooke's eyes fluttered closed when Lucas leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss started off slow and romantic, but weeks of being apart ate at the both of them and what started out as innocent had turned into the two of them clawing at each other in need. Brooke stood on her tiptoes and deepened the kiss and she walked with Lucas as he backed up to the bed. They pulled away long enough for Lucas to pull Brooke's tank top off and push her running shorts down over her hips. Once the back of Lucas's knees hit the bed Brooke pushed him down so that he was sitting. She moved to straddle him and Lucas ran his hands through her long dark hair. Lucas loved her hair when it was long. He remembered a couple of years back after Peyton and him had split up he'd went to New York and Brooke had came to see him. The first thing he'd noticed was that she'd cut all of her long beautiful hair. It's not that he didn't think she looked just a beautiful because she did…but she was always beautiful. He just liked her hair better long, it gave him something to run his hands through when they'd kiss. Brooke ran her hands down Lucas' back as they kissed and he slowly moved his from her hair down her sides to her hips. He gripped them tightly and rocked his pelvis up into hers letting her feel the effects that she was having on him. Brooke groaned against his mouth and in turn rocked his hips into his even harder. They soon fell into a rhythm and Brooke tore her mouth away from his.

"Lucas…please" Brooke really wasn't sure what it was that she was begging him for but at this point she really didn't care.

Lucas groaned and rolled over so that Brooke was under him now. He pulled back from her and rested on his knees. He ran his hands down her hips and looped his thumbs through the waistband of her underwear and he slid them down her hips. Once they had been removed. He dropped them by the side of the bed and moved back on top of her. Brooke ran her hands down Lucas' back and pushed at his boxers in an effort to get them off of his hips. Lucas smiled against Brooke's mouth and he moved his hands down to help her. He kicked them off the edge of the bed and moved his hands to rest under Brooke as they kissed. Brooke turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Lucas trailed his kisses from her jaw down her neck and finally to her shoulder. Brooke rested her feet on the bed so that Lucas' hips were cradled between her thighs. She whimpered softly when she felt his hips grind into hers. Brooke turned her head back and Lucas instantly moved to kiss her again. Brooke pushed against Lucas' shoulders as they kissed and he pulled back to look at her.

"You ok?" he asked his voice was deep with want as he looked at her.

Brooke nodded "Condom"

Lucas leaned down and kissed her quickly before reaching over to the nightstand for his wallet. He managed to open it with one hand and get the condom that he carried with him. He tore the silver package open with his teeth and put it on and then settled back between Brooke's thighs. He placed soft kisses all over her face before pulling back and looking at her.

"If I hurt you…just tell me to stop" Lucas' eyes searched Brooke's for any sign of hesitance. Brooke smiled up at him and kissed the side of his mouth softly.

"It's fine"

That was all he needed and with one thrust he slid into her. Brooke groaned against his neck and exhaled deeply. Lucas waited for a minute so that Brooke's body would have a chance to adjust to him again. It only took Brooke a moment before she slowly rocked her hips up into his and they fell into a slow rhythm. Lucas rested his forehead against Brooke's as they made love, after a few minutes he felt his own release approaching and he picked up the pace a little. Brooke bit her lip and her nails raked across Lucas' shoulder blades as her own release raked over her body. Lucas followed right after her and he kissed her one last time before collapsing against her. Brooke ran her hand across Lucas' forehead and leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Luke"

Lucas smiled and nuzzled her nose with his "Right back at you"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**5 months later.**

Brooke was walking around the kitchen with Hannah on her hip. She was trying to get some things together for Hannah's first birthday party they were having that afternoon. Brooke was standing at the counter trying to make Jell-O but Hannah kept pulling Brooke's hair.

"Hannah….no" Brooke sighed and reached for the unopened package of Jell-O.

"Mama…no" Hannah imitated laughing and clapping her tiny hands.

Brooke couldn't wait for Lucas to get home he'd gone with Haley to pick up Hannah's birthday cake and Nathan was supposed to come over with Jamie but they hadn't made it yet. Since it was Hannah's birthday Brooke was trying anything she could to get Hannah to take an earlier nap but nothing had seemed to work so instead of leaving her to scream her head off in her crib Brooke had been carrying her around in hope that she'd fall asleep. She hadn't seemed to of taken the hint though. Just then the door swung open and Jamie ran in followed by Nathan who had his arms full of presents covered in circus animals wrapping paper.

"Hi Aunt Brooke…can I go play X-Box?" Jamie asked jumping up and down in the kitchen.

"Sure handsome" Brooke smiled over at Jamie who took off running into the living room.

"Sorry I couldn't get over here sooner….Haley's "nesting" and she thought that while she was out of the house with Lucas that Jamie and I could clean out the whole basement…I don't see why it's not as if Leah is going to use the basement as soon as she comes home from the hospital" Nathan explained he and Haley found out about a month ago that the baby was a girl and they picked the name Leah for the newest addition to the Scott clan.

"It's ok" Brooke smiled at Nathan who's arms were still filled with gifts. "You can put them on the table Nate"

"Oh…yeah" Nathan sat the presents down on the kitchen table and walked over to Brooke. "Is someone in this room one today?"

Hannah laughed and reached her arms out for Nathan to take her "How's my favorite niece today?"

"Anything but tired" Brooke answered as she finally started to make her Jell-O. "She really needs to take a nap because you don't want to see what she'd be like if she didn't get one"

"Well we'll just go and play with Jamie and Uncle Nate will tell Hannah a story" Nathan hoisted Hannah up on his shoulders and took off with her into the living room.

About an hour later Peyton and Jake arrived.

"Hey friend" Peyton said walking into the kitchen

"Hey" Brooke replied she looked over Peyton's shoulder and saw Jake holding Hayden with Emily and Jenny following right behind him.

"Here's Hannah's present" Peyton said handing Brooke a pink gift bag.

"Thanks" Brooke said taking it from Peyton and hugging her.

"So where is the birthday girl?" Peyton asked

"Nathan got her down for a nap…he started to tell her the story about when he went to "High Flyers" and he barely got out "It was the Summer before Senior year before she was out…he and Lucas have this idea that she's going to play basketball but I told him "No…she's going to follow in mommy and Aunt Peyton and Haley's footsteps and be a cheerleader…..without the promiscuous sex, drug abuse, and teenage marriage…oh God….I'm never sending her to public school"

"I know kids these days….It's that damn rap music" Peyton sighed

"Yeah…" Brooke's voice trailed off and she sat down on the couch.

"What's the matter Davis-Scott?" Peyton asked taking a seat next to her friend.

"I just can't believe she's already one…I mean it feels like just yesterday she was born…now she's walking and talking….where'd my baby go, Peyton?" Brooke folded her arms and leaned back into the couch and pouted.

"Aw..she's still your baby Brooke she's just having her first birthday…you and Luke should be proud" Peyton said trying to cheer Brooke up.

"I don't know….I remember holding her in my arms and her being so dependent on Lucas and I….she can feed herself now Peyton…she doesn't even need me for that"

"Well she still needs you to change her diapers" Peyton joked

Brooke sighed and looked over at Peyton "I think I want another baby"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N

**So I hope you guys liked that chapter. The next part is going to be Hannah's birthday. As always I am open to any suggestions that you guys might have. Just let me know cause I'm not sure what to put in the story half the time. Also, I know I say it a lot but THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING THE STORY or reading it really. It means so much to me to log in and read the reviews you guys have written. A couple of you even commented on my "Lindsey Theory" I just hope she isn't pregnant…Mark is such a weenie sometimes I mean really he has to realize that there are more "Brucas" fans than "Leyton" fans. Just cast me on the show and my whole purpose can be to just drive around and look for Jake and then I can take Dr. Ethan to "Doctors without Boarders" and then take Owen and Chase to "The Hills" and Lucas can realize that Brooke's still the one. It is my dream that since "October Road" got cancelled that Bryan Greenberg will find his way back to Tree Hill.. I'd be great on OTH I'd hang out with the cast and if Chad and I would fall in love so be it. Although, I'm not a home wrecker…but he's not married…yet. I totally prefer James though but I wouldn't do that to Sophia…cause I think no I know she could kick my ass. …cause I think she has a lot of pent up anger and resentment and I think that girl could fight if she had to. Although now that I sit and think about it I don't want to be the "other woman" in any of those scenarios. Plus I'd totally lose my job, then there I'd be broke, unemployed, beat up, and alone. It was a good dream at the time.**


	22. Happy Birthday Hannah

-1

"Another Baby…..Brooke are you serious?" Peyton asked looking at her friend.

Brooke bit her lip and nodded "Yeah…I think Luke and I are ready for another"

"I think that's really great….I'm happy for you….You're not letting Lucas pressure you into this are you?….I mean I know that he's wanted another baby for a long time and I just don't want you to get into something that you may or may not be ready for" Peyton replied.

"He's not….you don't sound to happy about this" Brooke narrowed her eyes and looked at Peyton.

"No It's not that….I'm happy for you Brooke…I am….I just worry about you…I mean it hasn't been the easiest year for you and Lucas" Peyton touched Brooke's shoulder and half smiled.

"Peyton…I think it's sweet that you worry about me but you don't need to…it's fine" Brooke got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Peyton sighed and ran her hands down her jeans "I hope so" she said to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About half an hour later Lucas and Haley came back with the cake. Haley opened the door for Lucas and held it as he moved into the house with the huge sheet cake that had bunnies and teddy bears on it.

"It was a nightmare trying to get through town" Lucas exclaimed to Brooke as he sat the cake down on the kitchen island.

"I'm sorry….but at least you'll get cake later" Brooke tilted her head and smiled coyly.

"Well…as long as I get cake" Lucas walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her, he kissed her on the forehead before leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"Um hum" Haley cleared her throat and folded her arms and interrupted the couple.

"Can we help you?" Brooke pulled back and looked over Lucas' shoulder at Haley.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that Mouth sat the camera up for us to do our video messages to Hannah" Haley smiled and shook her head at the couple before walking out of the kitchen.

Brooke smiled and clapped her hands "Yea…I'm so excited to do this for Hannah"

"Speaking of Hannah…where is she?" Lucas whispered before leaning back in for a kiss. He sighed deeply when she pulled away before he could kiss her.

"She's taking a nap…one of us should go and get her" Brooke moved out of Lucas' grasp and walked to the living room.

"I'll get her" Lucas called following Brooke into the living room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas opened the door to the nursery and quietly walked over to Hannah's crib. She was still asleep, her pacifier had fallen out of her mouth and her dark hair framed her little face as she slept. Lucas watched her sleep for a few minutes and reached into the crib and ran a finger over the bottom of Hannah's bare foot. Hannah pulled her foot away and moved her eyes fluttered open and focused up on Lucas.

"Hey baby girl…how's my favorite daughter?" Lucas reached down into the crib and picked Hannah up. Hannah rubbed her eyes and rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Are you still sleepy birthday girl?" Lucas asked running his hand up and down Hannah's back. "Let's change your clothes and we'll go out and see mommy"

Lucas laid Hannah down on her changing table and proceeded to change her into a red top with matching red shorts. He pulled her dark hair up into two ponytails on top of her head and put her white sandals on her feet before picking her up and walking out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's my girl" Brooke squealed and waved as Lucas carried Hannah into the backyard. Hannah smiled at her mother and did her best attempt at waving hello.

Lucas sat Hannah down on the ground next to Hayden and she took off walking over to her cousin Jamie.

"Hannah just totally ignored her future husband" Peyton pouted and folded her arms.

"It's ok…she just does what Brooke does to me" Lucas joked

Lucas smiled and took a seat next to Brooke on the patio furniture. Considering it was a party for a one year old there was quite the turnout Brooke and Lucas of course were there but rounding out the guest list were: Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Peyton, Jake, Jenny, Emily, Hayden, Karen, Andy, Lilly, Mouth, Rachel, Whitey, Deb, Skills, Junk, Fergie, and Millie.

"So should we do the video messages now?" Mouth asked looking at Brooke and Lucas.

"Sure" Brooke nodded

"Who wants to go first?" Mouth asked looking around the table.

"I will" Nathan said standing up and following Mouth into the house.

Nathan and Mouth walked into the guest bedroom and Mouth gave Nathan instructions on how to stop and start the video. Nathan turned the camera on and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Hannah, It's Uncle Nathan….If you're watching this it means that you've just turned 18. Happy Birthday…..I don't really know what to say to you…I just hope that you haven't given your parents too hard of a time. I'm sure that you haven't and I'm sure that no matter what you do in life you'll be great at it….you can support me when you're playing for the WNBA…I'm just kidding….just no matter what take care of yourself…Love Ya"

Haley was next with her message.

"Hi Hannah….It's me Aunt Haley I'm here with your new cousin Leah…she's not born yet but I'm sure you two will be great friends. I want you to know that your mommy and daddy love you very much. Also, some advice…don't go on tour with a smart mouthed rock star when you're in high school…especially when your whole life is back in your hometown….I love you sweetie"

After Haley finished Rachel, Mouth, Andy, Fergie, Skills, Junk, Millie, Deb, Whitey and Jake all took their turns wishing Hannah everything from happiness to the ability to hold her own in a water gun fight.

Peyton went next.

"Hey, Hannah….If I had to wish one thing for you it would be friendship…I hope that you have so any friends that you don't know what to do with all of them. But, I hope that you have at least a few good ones. They're the ones who will get you through all the yucky stuff and things that you can't handle…You're mommy has been my best friend since forever…I hope that you can have a friend like that…remember I'm always here if you need someone"

After Peyton finished Karen went.

"Hannah…my sweet grandbaby girl….I love you so much….I don't think that a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you….I want you to know how much you are loved….so many people are crazy about you…I remember your mommy and daddy being teenagers and when I first met your mommy…I was a little intimidated by her…you see your mommy was a little bit wild when she was young…and Grandma was scared at first because I only wanted the best for your daddy…but your mommy is it. I don't even think it took a day for me to see it. She made your daddy the man that he is, and I hope that one day you find that. The kind of love that makes everything in your life wonderful…and if there's anything that you can't tell your mommy and daddy you can come to me…and we'll fix your problem together"

Finally it was Brooke and Lucas' turn. Brooke went first.

"Hannah, wow I can't believe that you're one…I mean if you're watching this you're 18 but today you're one…I remember the first time that I held you in my arms…I looked down at you in my arms…all that matted hair, and scrunched up face…you looked at me with those big blue eyes and I knew my life would never be the same…No matter what happens know that I love you…I know that I'll do things that you don't like but it's only because I love you…Keep close with the friends that you make here…They are the ones who truly know you and they're the ones who will love you in a way no one else can…You and your daddy have made my life so happy….and I love you both so much….Happy Birthday Hannah Banana"

Lucas was the last one to leave his message to Hannah.

"It's weird to be sitting here and talking to the future you….I know that I'm a writer but I'm at a loss for words…So I'm just going to give you some advice for life….Don't be afraid to be a kid…no matter how old you get keep that innocence you have, You're not always going to be the best at everything so be a gracious loser and not a boastful winner. Make sure you love…I want you to love someone so much that the thought of losing that person scares you to death….but know that if you do get your heart broken…there's someone better for you…Always use your manners…"Please" and "Thank You" may seem silly to you but they speak volumes of how you were raised and where you come from….Remember that no matter what situation your in or where you go in life…you can ALWAYS come home…but if you can only remember one know that you are loved more than you will ever know"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After everyone did their video messages the guys stated to barbeque or attempted to start it. Everyone had their own opinion on how to do it and everyone was talking at once trying to give their tip on how to start the grill. The girls meanwhile sat at the table laughed as they guys argued.

"Luke man that's too much charcoal" Jake shook his head as he talked.

"Jake…since when are you a pioneer?" Lucas asked "It's fine"

"It's not going to light" Nathan argued "You need some fire starter"

"You know there are too many chiefs and not enough Indians" Mouth exclaimed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Jamie had a hold of Hannah's hand and was walking with her inside the house. Karen and Haley had came inside to get a few things together for dinner, Jamie had insisted on coming in the house while Haley was in there and little Hannah was his partner in crime. Wherever Jamie was Hanna was and vice versa. Jamie and Hannah were walking around the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"Let's go see who it is Hannah" Jamie said walking to the door still holding on to Hannah's hand. He let go with a few steps left towards the door leaving Hannah standing in the doorway and Jamie swung the door open.

"Hi Jamie"

"Grandpa Dan" Jamie exclaimed throwing his arms around Dan's legs. "I haven't talked to you since school got out"

Dan smiled "I know…I came to see you and wish Hannah a happy birthday"

"Oh…ok…." Jamie turned his head "Come here Hannah…come see Grandpa Dan"

Hannah stayed in her spot and she looked at Jamie who stepped back a little and walked the few steps over to her. Dan took the opportunity to push the door open even more and saw Jamie and Hannah standing in the doorway. It was his first time ever seeing Lucas and Brooke's baby. The last time he even came around them was when Brooke was pregnant. Dan smiled as he looked at Hannah. She was the spitting image of Brooke, she had some of Lucas' features though like his nose and his eyes but the rest was all Brooke.

"Hi…Hannah Happy Birthday" Dan smiled and knelt down on his knee.

"She's just being shy Grandpa" Jamie explained "I don't know why though she loves people"

"Well maybe if I took the two of you for some ice cream she'd feel better" Dan explained.

"Well I'll have to ask mommy" Jamie turned to go to the kitchen.

"NO !! " Dan exclaimed Jamie turned and looked at him "I already asked your mommy and daddy and they said it's fine for me to take you and Hannah out"

"Ok" Jamie said following Dan out the door, once they got outside Dan knelt down and picked up Hannah who started to cry.

"It's ok Hannah….Grandpa Dan isn't going to let anything happen to us" Jamie explained as he hopped into Dan's jeep.


	23. A Missing Piece

-1

The police had been between Brooke and Lucas and Nathan and Haley's homes for the last two hours. There wasn't too much that anyone could do it was all a waiting game. Haley sat on her living room couch she had her head buried in her hands crying. An officer was taking a statement from Nathan who was sitting on the other side of the couch answering as many questions as he could.

"What was you son wearing again?" the officer asked as he wrote down in a notebook.

"He had on a green top with a soccer ball on it and a pair of jean shorts" Nathan ran a hand through his black hair.

"Do you think there is anyone your son would be with?" the officer asked again

Nathan shook his head "No….nobody at all"

"Dan….he might be with Dan" Haley said lifting her head from her hands

"Hales…we haven't heard from Dan since he attacked Brooke" Nathan stared at Haley and ran a hand across her back.

Haley shook her head "I've seen him around town…he kept asking to see Jamie but I told him no…I think that he might have Jamie and Hannah"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas was sitting on the front porch of his and Brooke's home he didn't know what to do. He just stared blankly at one of the many pictures of Hannah in his wallet. The one that he was looking at now was of him, Hannah and Brooke it was taken at the park about a month ago Brooke was holding Hannah and Lucas was standing behind her all three of them were looking at the camera and smiling. Lucas shook his head and wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek the police told him the best thing for him to do was to stay out of the way and to just wait it out but he felt helpless. Brooke wouldn't come out to talk to anyone she just wanted to be left alone. Karen sat in the living room with Andy and cried she blamed herself that something had happened to Hannah but everyone assured her that it wasn't her fault. That didn't make her feel any better, she kept wishing that she could go back and make things better.

Mouth walked back through the hallway, he heard a noise coming from Hannah's nursery and he pushed the door open. The room was completely dark except for Hannah's nightlight that was illuminating the corner that Brooke was sitting in. Mouth sighed sadly and he walked in he walked over to Brooke and sat on the hardwood floor next to her.

"Hey buddy" he said softly and wrapped his arm around her, "buddy" was always what Brooke called him and it always made him feel good to hear her say it so he hoped that hearing it from him would bring her some comfort.

"It's her bedtime" Brooke whispered she held Hannah's pink blanket in her hands and twisted the fringe that hung from it.

"She's ok Brooke" Mouth assured

" No she's not…she needs her blanket…she can't sleep without her blanket…I don't know how many nights that Lucas and I spent walking around the house searching for this thing" Brooke said referring to the blanket.

"I remember when you let Rachel and I baby sit her and you guys forgot her blanket at our apartment…Luke came knocking on the door at midnight looking for that thing" Mouth smiled sadly at the memory. "Hannah will be home soon Brooke"

Brooke shook her head and started to cry again although she'd never really stopped "No….you don't know that so don't say that….If I was a better mother than this wouldn't have happened"

Mouth shook his head "Brooke…you're a great mother….I don't want to hear you say that ever again…this was an honest mistake…Hannah is just fine…I promise"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dan drove down the interstate he was trying to block out the blood curdling sobs that were coming from the backseat. Hannah hadn't stopped crying since they'd left Tree Hill two hours ago.

"Hannah sweetheart….STOP CRYING" Dan raised his voice at the end of his sentence and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. His request wasn't granted if anything the raising of his voice made Hannah cry even louder.

"Don't be mad Grandpa Dan….Hannah is just sleepy…she needs her blanket…we forgot it" Jamie took a hold of Hannah's hand and he leaned down and kissed it. "It's ok Hannah….We'll be home soon"

Dan shook his head "Jamie we're not going home son"

Jamie looked over at Dan "But Grandpa…I want to go home"

"Home?" Dan asked "Jamie you don't want to hang out with Grandpa Dan?"

Jamie shook his head "No…sorry Grandpa but I'm sleepy and Hannah wants to go home too"

Dan shook his head "Fine….you want to go home?" Dan pulled the car over in a rest area and got out of the car. He walked to the backseat and opened the back door. "Come on" Dan picked up Hannah and reached for Jamie's hand. Jamie took a hold of it and he hopped out of the car. He walked Jamie over to a nearby bench and sat him down, he put Hannah down next to him and walked away.

"Grandpa Dan where are you going?" Jamie asked

"Wait here Jamie…your daddy and Uncle Lucas said that they'd be here to get you and Hannah later" Dan said getting into his jeep and driving away.

Jamie looked over at Hannah and slid off of the bench, after he got down he reached for Hannah and helped her to get down and he took a hold of her hand and walked over to a payphone.

"It's ok Hannah…I'll call 911" Jamie picked up the phone and dialed the number for help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas came running into the house and back to the nursery. He found Brooke and Mouth in the same spot. Brooke was resting on Mouth's shoulder as she cried and Mouth was doing the best that he could to comfort her.

"They found them" was all he needed to say and Brooke was up off the floor and out the door.

"Where were they at?" Mouth asked

"At a rest area in Charlotte…they're at the police station right now….Jamie called 911 and got help"

"How long have they been there?" Mouth asked following Lucas out the door he spotted Haley and Nathan getting in the backseat of Lucas' Range Rover.

"I'm not sure…will you just keep an eye on things for me please?" Lucas asked before getting into the car.

"Yeah…no problem" Mouth replied as he watched Lucas drive away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drive to Charlotte seemed like it was taking forever. There was a lot of traffic considering it was almost midnight by the time they had gotten to the town. Once they pulled up to the police station Brooke and Haley almost ripped the door off of the car in an effort to get out. Haley was the first one to make it in and she ran to the back of the police station and saw Jamie standing in the hallway carrying a bear.

"Jamie!" Haley screamed and she took off down the hallway to her son. Jamie whipped around at the sound of Haley's voice and he smiled and held his arms out for her.

"I missed you tonight mama" Jamie wrapped his arms around Haley's neck and Haley sobbed into his little neck.

"I missed you too" Haley managed to get out.

"Why are you crying mama?" Jamie asked and he rubbed his hand across her face.

"I'm just happy baby" Haley told him.

Brooke quickly followed Haley and she searched every room she saw for Hannah but she couldn't find her anywhere. Brooke felt her heart drop when she came around another corner and found a police officer holding Hannah. Hannah was resting her head on the man's shoulder and she struggled to keep her eyes open as the guy walked around with her on his hip. When he saw Brooke he put Hannah down on the ground and Hannah instantly smiled and took off running down the hallway to her mother.

"Mama" Hannah called and held her hands out.

Brooke sank down to her knees and smiled through her own tears as Hannah ran into her arms. "Oh thank God"

Brooke picked Hannah up and held her in her arms and swayed back and forth with her Lucas came around the corner and Brooke turned so that Lucas could see Hannah.

"Hey monkey" Lucas smiled and held his hands out to Hannah. Hannah in turn reached out to him and smiled.

"Dada…Hi" Hannah patted Lucas' shoulder and laughed.

"Mommy and daddy missed you so much Hannah" Lucas explained and he wrapped his free arm around Brooke who hadn't taken her eyes off of Hannah since she'd seen her.

The two of them took off walking down the hallway and they found Nathan and Haley talking to Jamie.

"Who were you with Jamie?" Nathan asked

"Grandpa Dan…he said he was going to take me and Hannah to get ice cream…but we left town and he said that he forgot his money at his house and we had to go and get it….but then we never got to his house so he told me and Hannah that we were going to go and stay with him for awhile….I told Grandpa Dan that I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't want to stay with him…..So I think that made him sad and he pulled over and made Hannah and I wait at the potty…so I called and got help"

Lucas handed Hannah to Brooke and he knelt down in front of Jamie "Thank you for taking such good care of Hannah little man…you saved her life"

Jamie smiled "Hannah's my best friend….That's what friends do"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been almost a month since the night that Jamie and Hannah had been taken by Dan. Brooke was standing in her store talking to Rachel and she watched Hannah playing on the floor behind the counter.

"So you and I haven't really had a chance to really talk how have things been?" Brooke asked as she worked on a few sketches.

"Good….I have something that I need to talk to you about though" Rachel said as she cleaned out her purse.

"Sure…what do you want to talk about?" Brooke asked looking up from her sketch book.

"I think I want a baby…I mean Mouth and I have been married for a few months now and I feel like it's only the next step" Rachel explained leaning against the glass countertop.

"Rachel…I think that's a great idea…I think you'd be a great mom…Have you talked to Mouth about it?" Brooke asked.

"Yea…he said he thought we were ready and anytime he wanted to try to let him know…I mean I know if I do this I'm sacrificing everything my body, work, my vagina will never be the same…I mean if I do get pregnant and give birth from then on out every time Mouth and I try to be romantic it'll be like throwing a hot dog down a hallway" Rachel sighed.

"Rachel…that's not true….I think it's great that you and Mouth are trying to have a baby…I'm sure that you guys will make a beautiful baby together" Brooke smiled and went back to drawing.

Rachel looked down at Hannah and smiled "Is it worth it?"

Brooke looked over her shoulder at Hannah who was talking to her purple monkey and smiled. "More that what you'll ever know"

Rachel looked at Brooke "Do you really think I'd really be a good mom?"

Brooke nodded "Yeah…I do"

"So have you talked to Lucas about wanting another baby?" Rachel asked

Brooke shook her head "Um…No I want to but I'm just kind of afraid to talk to him about it…I feel like It might not be a good time"

"Well what makes you think that?" Rachel reached across the counter and grabbed her purse.

"I went to see my doctor the other day for a check up and I told her about wanting another baby and she like freaked out on me…she said to me and I quote exactly "Now Mrs. Scott… I don't think it's the best idea for you to rush into another pregnancy…I know it's been a rough year for you mentally and physically and I would recommend waiting" So I don't know what I should do" Brooke put her pen down and pulled her hair up into a messy bun.

Rachel shook her head "Well what the hell does she know if I were you I would have told her to mind her own damn business"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "I just don't know why everyone thinks that I can't do this…I mean I can handle another pregnancy"

Rachel nodded "Well if that's how you feel about it just tell Lucas that you want another baby…I mean you know that he wants another baby"

"I think I will…I mean how hard is it going to be…I feel fine and I'm a lot better than I was….Haley's getting ready to have Leah in about a month and a half and It's just been on my mind for a while" Brooke went back to drawing as she talked to Rachel.

"Well tell your husband that…or you could just surprise him" Rachel smiled.

"Surprise him by what…getting pregnant….If I told him not to use protection than he'd wonder what's up…I haven't even told him I went off the pill" Brooke explained.

"When did you go off of the pill?" Rachel asked

"I don't know a couple days before Hannah's birthday so around a month ago" Brooke told her friend.

"Well since I know the two of you…well you….I'm sure that the two of you have had relations more than once since you went off the pill" Rachel teased.

"You just think you know me so well" Brooke rolled her eyes

"I do know you….hell if I was married to Lucas we'd be in the poorhouse because I'd be on him all the time….We wouldn't even be able to afford the water they'd need to hose me off of him… those muscles that flex when he's doing stuff around your house and that scruff he's rocking now oh Lord" Rachel rested her chin in her hands and smiled as she thought about Lucas.

"Please don't talk about my husband like that" Brooke asked

"What…I mean you don't have to open your eyes to know that the guy's gorgeous…and everyone knows that you are too so what's wrong with two good looking people having some fun together and if you get knocked up so be it" Rachel turned her head and raised her eyebrow.

"I just need to think of a way to bring it up" Brooke bit her thumb nail as she thought.

"Well the two of you could just go camping again" Rachel teased and laughed when Brooke smacked her on the arm.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night after Brooke had given Hannah her bath Lucas put her down for the night. He walked in the living room and found Brooke curled up on the couch watching the news. He took a seat next to her and kissed her on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked

Brooke shook her head and turned to him and smiled "Nothing…I was just thinking about the news"

Lucas nodded "Ok you sure nothing is wrong?"

Brooke leaned into Lucas' arms and he kissed the top of her head. "Well you know you can tell me anything"

Brooke nodded "Lucas I want another baby"


	24. Another Baby?

-1"Another Baby?" Lucas simply said he looked at Brooke who turned to face him on the couch.

Brooke nodded "Yeah….I mean I know that we've talked about it….well you've talked about it…but I've been thinking about it and I think I'm ready…I want Hannah to have someone to play with…..I want a little boy"

Lucas cleared his throat, exhaled deeply, and stood up "I can't believe this…"

Brooke looked down at the ground and nodded sadly "I shouldn't have said anything…I just thought that you'd be happy about this…I mean I thought it's what you wanted"

Brooke stood up from the couch and walked past Lucas who grabbed her by the arm and turned her around. "Can I finish please?"

Brooke kept her eyes on the ground and she stared at Lucas' feet and nodded. Lucas tipped his hand under Brooke's chin and forced her to look at him. "Brooke I want nothing more than to have another baby with you…I just worry that you might be taking on too much"

Brooke smiled sadly as she looked into Lucas' blue eyes "Luke I'm fine…you don't have to worry about me all the time…you sound like everyone else that I talk to…I've really thought about this and I want another baby….I know that Hannah's only one but we can do this…we can handle it….I know how much you want a son"

Lucas ran a hand across Brooke's cheek "There's no guarantee that we'll have a boy"

Brooke half smiled and leaned into him "Then we'll just have to try until we get one…we could be like the couple we saw on TV with 18 kids…and they could all have names that start with "H"…it would be crazy"

Lucas smiled and shook his head at his wife "I don't think I could handle that many kids…that's funny though…the next thing you know you'll tell me Rachel's pregnant"

Brooke stepped back "Why would that be funny?….You know Rachel isn't even close to being the person that she used to be….I think she and Mouth would be great parents…So I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about my friend like that"

Lucas stepped closer to Brooke and pulled her against him again "I'm sorry…you know I didn't mean anything by it…So another baby…you sure you can handle that more dirty diapers…more 2 am feedings and 4 am feedings…sleepless nights…vomit…" Lucas swayed slowly with Brooke in his arms.

"More of you saying "Wake up Brooke the baby wants you" " Brooke smiled up at Lucas and stuck her tongue out.

"I can't wait" Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke on the forehead

"You know there are advantages to trying for another baby" Brooke informed wrapping her arms around Lucas' neck.

"Really?…and what's that?" he asked looking down at Brooke.

"We get to practice first" Brooke stood up on her tip toes and kissed Lucas on the nose quickly.

"Well you know I'm a stickler for practice…speaking of which I think we should start now" Lucas tightened his grip on Brooke and started to back her down the hallway to the bedroom.

Brooke turned in his arms and took a hold of his hand "Works for me"

Lucas looked back down the hallway and into the living room "Shouldn't we turn the lights and TV off first?"

Brooke shook her head "No…Nick Lachey is on Leno in like 20 minutes so I've got time to kill until then"

"Ha Ha" Lucas fake laughed "You know I didn't hear you complain one time when we had sex at my mom and Andy's house the other night"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "Well I liked you then and that was before I realized Nick Lachey might be back on the market so I've got to watch Leno and see"

"Well keep talking like that and you can go right to the market with him" Lucas folded his arms and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah but if I did that then where would you move to?…I mean the garage is nice but I don't think there's enough room for all those books you've claimed to have read" Brooke smiled and walked over to Lucas and kissed his chin.

"I'm not in the mood to be wooed by you now" Lucas turned his head and looked at the door to the master bathroom.

"Ok…but just so you know all this brooding you're doing is cutting into your 20 minutes" Brooke stepped back and started to walk past him and Lucas picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked she laughed and squirmed in his arms.

"Well I just don't like the idea of you thinking such dirty thoughts about some man when we have a one year old in our home….so I think we need to wash your mouth out" Lucas carried Brooke into the bathroom and shut the door behind him

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hannah stood up in her crib and held onto the side of it as she looked around the room. She bent down and grabbed her pacifier and sat back down and looked at her monkey.

"_Where are mommy and daddy?" _Hannah thought to herself.

She rubbed her eyes and looked back around the room _"It's dark in here and I'm lonely…I wonder what mommy and daddy are doing….I bet they're watching TV….that must be really boring so I'm sure they want me to keep them company" _

Hannah stood back up and started to cry.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas groaned as Brooke moved to straddle him, he ground his hips up into her and a whimper escaped from her lips as she kissed her way down his shoulder. Brooke pulled back and untied her bathrobe and pushed it over her shoulders sending her damp hair across her back. Lucas ran his hands up her flat stomach and down to her hips he traced the outline of her Chinese tattoo before lifting her up a little so that he could maneuver out of the towel that was wrapped around his hips.

"God Brooke" Lucas groaned against her neck as she sat back down on his lap.

Hannah's soft cries filled the room from the baby monitor and Brooke pulled back from Lucas' grasp. "The baby" she whispered

Lucas groaned and tightened his grip on her hips bringing her back against him "She's fine…we can't go and get her every time she cries"

"_Mama…..Dada" _Hannah's voice came from the small white monitor that sat on the nightstand she was quiet for a minute and then started to cry again.

Brooke moved back again and looked at Lucas "I can't listen to her cry like that"

Lucas looked up at Brooke and ran his hand across her cheek "Please Brooke"

"I'll be right back" Brooke kissed him quickly and pulled her robe back over her shoulders and moved off of Lucas' lap.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into the nursery and Hannah instantly stopped crying. She walked over to the crib and picked Hannah up.

"Hi" Hannah said smiling and patting her mother's shoulder.

"What's the matter Hannah Banana?" Brooke asked running her hands through her daughter's dark hair.

"Dada?" Hannah asked and pointed to the door.

"Daddy's in bed princess…mommy's here though" Brooke kissed Hannah's temple and Hannah pulled back and looked at her.

"I go" Hannah said clapping her hands and pointing to the door.

Brooke shook her head "No Hannah you sleep in here….with all of your stuffed animals and your purple monkey" Brooke walked back over to the crib and picked up Hannah's monkey.

"You want your monkey?" Brooke asked handing the monkey to the baby.

"No" Hannah said and pushed Brooke's hand away "Dada"

"Baby daddy is sleeping…just like you need to be cause it's almost midnight" Brooke nuzzled Hannah's cheek and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Dada" Hannah said sadly and pointed to the door again.

"Ok…let's go see daddy….but then straight to bed" Brooke picked up Hannah's pacifier and walked out of the nursery.

"_That's what you think_" Hannah thought to herself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke put Hannah down in the hallway and watched as Hannah walked to her and Lucas' bedroom. She silently prayed that Lucas would be decently clothed so their little girl wouldn't be traumatized. Brooke walked behind her and pushed the door open as Hannah walked in. She sighed thankfully when she saw that Lucas had put on some pajama pants.

"Someone wanted to see her daddy" Brooke informed as Hannah toddled over to the bed and pulled onto the comforter.

"She did?…well come here monkey" Lucas pulled Hannah up on the bed and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hi Dada" Hannah called and clapped her hands repeatedly

"Hi Hannah" Lucas replied and tickled her sides causing her to laugh showing off her few teeth and dimples.

Brooke walked over to the bed and got in. "I tried to talk her out of it but she just insisted that she come and see you"

"Well I am her favorite" Lucas teased and Brooke pouted and curled down into the bed.

"We'll talk favorites when you push something out of your vagina" Brooke smiled at Hannah and waved before looking up at Lucas.

"Hmm..I love these talks….and don't talk about my vagina like that" Lucas scooted down into the bed and put Hannah in between him and Brooke.

Brooke laughed and rolled her eyes "Aw…Luke your wit astounds me"

Brooke ran her hand down Hannah's arm as the baby started to drift off to sleep. Lucas turned on his side and looked over at Brooke.

"I can take her back to her crib" Lucas offered.

"She's just going to cry…if you move her out of this bed" Brooke kissed Hannah's head and inhaled the soft smell of baby shampoo before pulling back.

"No she won't….besides if we want to try for another baby…we can't really try with her in the bed with us" Lucas picked Hannah up and if on cue she started to whimper.

"I'll be back in a little bit…..DO NOT GO TO SLEEP" Lucas told Brooke and he carried a now crying Hannah out of the bedroom.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into the nursery and sat down in the glider with Hannah she pushed against Lucas' chest as he tried to rock her.

"Hannah…no….it's time to go to sleep" Lucas moved Hannah's hands out of the way and pulled her against him.

"No" Hannah protested and shook her head.

"Hannah…I know you're sleepy….you were with mommy and Aunt Rachel all day today and you didn't get your nap…so don't be cranky with daddy" Lucas rocked in the glider a little faster hoping that the movements would soothe her.

"Mama…Mama" Hannah screamed and started to get hysterical.

Brooke walked into to the nursery door but hid behind it so that Hannah couldn't see her "Is she ok?"

"Mama" Hannah called when she heard her mother's voice.

"She's fine Brooke…I've got it under control" Lucas told her.

"Ok…well I'll be in the bedroom if you need me" Brooke turned around and walked back down the hallway.

"NO…MAMA" Hannah screamed and smacked Lucas on the arm as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Lucas shook his head and smacked Hannah on her diaper "Bad girl you don't hit"

"Dada Bad" Hannah called in the middle of her temper tantrum.

"Hannah it is past midnight…it's time for you to go to bed" Lucas pulled Hannah back against him and started to rock her again.

"Hey how about daddy tells you a story…A few years ago before your mommy and I got together and got married…I went to New York because my first book was going to get published….well this was right after daddy and your aunt Peyton decided that we were better as friends….so daddy was in New York with my first editor Lindsey…and she and I went to this dinner party and daddy talked to all these people who were going to help me with my book and guess what…of all people to come and see daddy it was your mommy….now I know what you're thinking…yes mommy was the only other friend that was in New York…but that didn't matter…so anyway we went out on the town and we had a lot of fun that night…we went on this carriage ride through the park and it was really nice because we made all these plans for out life together…I think that was when some of the feelings I had for your mommy started to resurface…but you have to understand…when it comes to your mommy…there were always some kind of feelings…It's like walking around and seeing things through a window that has fingerprints and smudges all over and when your mommy came strolling back into my life it was like the smudges were gone…the window was clean…After that mommy and I lost touch for a little while but that doesn't matter because she came back to town and my life was never the same…I mean I thought I was happy but now I know what happy really is…and I can't imagine my life without your mommy or you" Lucas looked down at Hannah who had finally fallen asleep. He picked her up and placed her in her crib and walked out of the nursery and back to the bedroom.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into the bedroom and sighed when he found Brooke curled up in bed asleep. He pulled the cover back and he got into bed and wrapped his arm over her stomach and trailed and kissed her neck. Brooke groaned and curled deeper into the bed.

"Lucas I'm sleeping" Brooke groaned without opening her eyes.

"That's never stopped me before" he murmured against her neck.

Brooke smiled and laughed softly before opening her eyes and turning over on her back.

"You are too much….I heard what you said to Hannah" Brooke looked up at Lucas and he smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

"Well I meant it…I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true" Lucas nuzzled her nose and kissed her forehead.

"I guess I'll have to thank you for saying that" Brooke whispered.

"Really?" Lucas whispered

"Yeah" she whispered back before she kissed him.

The kiss soon deepened and Brooke pushed against Lucas so that he was lying on his back and she moved to straddle him. Lucas wasted no time and he untied the sash on Brooke's robe and pushed it over her shoulders. Lucas kissed his way down her neck and shoulder then back up again. Brooke raised up on her knees and started to pull at the pajama bottoms Lucas had put on. Lucas took the opportunity to roll over so that Brooke was under him. The movement helped Brooke in her effort and she pushed Lucas' pajama pants over his hips. Brooke turned her head and Lucas started to kiss his way down her neck again. Brooke pushed against him again and rolled over so that she was able to straddle him. The only barrier between them was the boxers that Lucas had on, and Brooke sat up and started to grind against his arousal. Lucas groaned, grabbed her hips and sat up. He buried his face in her neck as Brooke rocked against him.

"Brooke….please" Lucas pleaded.

Brooke pulled back and nodded she raised her hips which enabled Lucas to push his boxers over his hips. Brooke sat back down and kissed Lucas he ran his hands down her lower back and moved to grab her hips. Brooke slid back a little and raised up and she groaned when Lucas slid inside of her.

"Luke" she panted softly and started to rock against him. Lucas thrust his hips up off of the bed and into Brooke's trying to quicken the pace she had set.

_Ring Ring_

Brooke slowed down but she didn't stop she looked over at the phone and groaned "Who'd call this late?"

"I don't know but it doesn't matter" Lucas groaned and tightened his grip on Brooke's hips urging her to continue.

Brooke shook her head and placed a hand on Lucas' chest and stopped. "It might be important"

Lucas gritted his teeth as Brooke moved off of his lap. He watched as she answered the phone and he gripped onto the blanket in an effort to keep from relieving himself.

"Well is he ok…how did it happen?" Brooke asked

"No…that's fine bring him over….ok bye" Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled sadly and set the phone back on its base.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked as he watched Brooke grab her robe.

"Haley….Nathan somehow twisted his ankle and Haley is going to take him to the emergency room to make sure that he's ok….she wants us to watch Jamie while they're gone" Brooke moved out of the bed and to the dresser to pick out something to put on.

"How did it happen?" Lucas asked

"Haley wouldn't say…but I think that her and Nathan were being kinky…you know since she has her baby bump in the way now they can't do things like they used to" Brooke pulled out a pair of pajamas and Lucas groaned when he watched her get dressed.

"Brooke…come on" Lucas pleaded

Brooke half smiled and she walked over to the bed and sat down "I'm sorry baby…Haley said she'd take him but ever since the whole "Dan" thing she said she'd just feel better if he was with us"

Lucas groaned and reached for his boxers and pajama bottoms. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sorry….I promise I'll make it up to you" Brooke leaned down and kissed him quickly before getting up and walking out of the bedroom.

"I hope" Lucas groaned and got dressed.


	25. A Friend from the Past

-1The next afternoon Peyton and Brooke met for lunch at Bob Evans. They had just finished ordering and Peyton stirred her iced tea with her spoon while she and Brooke talked.

"So let me get this straight…you and Lucas are in the middle of having sex and…Haley called cause Nathan broke his ankle?" Peyton asked looking at Brooke from across the table.

"Sprained…and yes and we were but we weren't in the middle of it we had just started" Brooke took a drink of her Sprite and reached down for her purse.

"That sucks….You know you could have just told Haley no" Peyton said looking at her cell phone to check her missed calls.

"What was I supposed to say Peyton…sorry Haley I'm riding your best friend right now so I can't watch Jamie for you…I don't think so" Brooke pulled her I Phone out and did the same thing as Peyton.

"That's a shame because…I did it with you the other night" Peyton raised an eyebrow and looked at Brooke.

"Wait so you really didn't take Jenny and Emily to see Kung Fu Panda?" Brooke asked.

"Oh no…they saw it…my dad took them…Jake and I needed a night alone" Peyton took another drink of her tea and smiled.

"I really don't want to go back to work…They're sending someone from Orlando to talk to me about a new store" Brooke told Peyton as their food arrived.

"That's exciting though…I mean you have to be looking forward to that…Florida is a big deal" Peyton picked at her food as she talked to Brooke.

"I know I was just hoping I'd get out of the store early….I hate that Hannah has to spend all her time with the babysitter" Brooke took a bite of her food and looked around the restaurant.

"I really wouldn't call Andy a babysitter and nine times out of ten she comes to work with you" Peyton said

"I know I just miss her when I'm not with her I don't like for her to be out of my sight since everything that's happened with Dan" Brooke looked at Peyton who shook her head.

"Brooke….things are fine don't worry" Peyton assured as she looked down at her watch "Hey I've got to get back to work but I'll call you tonight and you can let me know how your big meeting went"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat in her store waiting for the person who was going to meet with her about the new store. They were already 15 minutes late and Brooke rubbed her temples and tried to fight off the headache that she had had all day long. The door to the store opened and the gentleman walked in carrying a briefcase, she didn't really recognize him at first but once he removed his sunglasses she knew in an instant who he was.

"Chase?" Brooke said looking at the guy in front of her he looked almost the same a little older but still the same guy she remembered.

"How have you been Brooke?" Chase asked smiling. He watched as Brooke walked around from the back of the counter. She wore a black halter top and skinny jeans with black high heals. He had to remind himself that she was a married woman, he remembered when he heard the news that she and Lucas had gotten married and it really hurt him, he always thought Brooke deserved better than Lucas and he knew that he was better than Lucas.

"I'm really great…how about yourself?" Brooke asked and she leaned in an hugged him.

"I just got a whole lot better" Chase replied, he buried his head in Brooke's neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled so good still wearing her signature "Curious" perfume by Britney Spears.

Brooke pulled back and Chase took a hold of her left hand. He looked at the ring that adorned her finger. The ring wasn't too showy it was a platinum ring with a 1.5 karat princess cut stone, the wedding band was just as simple it had tiny diamonds all the way around it. It wasn't something he thought Brooke would like but what did he know they only dated almost all senior year.

"How long has it been…I mean I don't think I've heard from you since you came back to Tree Hill like 3 years ago" Brooke pulled her hand away from Chase's and ran a hand through her hair.

"You were getting ready to get Angie I told you if you needed a husband to call…but I can see that you found one of those…how is Angie by the way?" Chase asked

"She's great…she's 4 now….I'm just happy that her parents keep in touch with me…They invited Luke and I to come and see her for her birthday but…I've got one of my own now so I don't think that's going to work out" Brooke smiled

"Wait…you have a baby?" Chase asked.

Brooke nodded and walked over to her desk and handed Chase a picture frame "Yeah Hannah…she's almost 14 months old"

"She's beautiful….She looks just like you" Chase handed the picture back to Brooke and forced a smile.

"Thank you….She's so amazing….I hope you get to meet her…how long are you in town for?" Brooke put the frame back on her desk and turned around.

"Um…a week…I'm staying at the Comfort Inn in town" Chase told her.

"You should come over for dinner tonight…you'll get to see Lucas and Hannah…It'll be great" Brooke smiled and folded her arms showing off her signature dimples.

"Sure…sounds great" Chase smiled

"Great…I'll write down the address and we usually have dinner around 6" Brooke grabbed a pen and notepad off of her desk and wrote down her home address and handed it to Chase.

"Thanks…well listen since I'm going to be here for a week we can really do this whole meeting thing tomorrow" Chase shifted nervously and smiled.

"Ok…well I'll see you tonight" Brooke waved at Chase as he walked out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stood in the kitchen and stirred the spaghetti sauce that she had made. Lucas was setting the table and he walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the shoulder.

"You know I don't know how much I like the idea of your ex having dinner with us" Lucas murmured against Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. "I'm sorry…you know I only love you Luke…and if you're good out here…I'll do that thing you like in there" Brooke said gesturing to the bedroom.

"What thing is that?" Lucas asked nuzzling Brooke's neck.

"Well if I have to remind you…it has to do with you and chocolate syrup" Brooke whispered and kissed Lucas on the chin.

Lucas raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss Brooke.

"Dada" Hannah said from the doorway

Lucas turned mid-kiss and looked toward Hannah who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with her pink monkey hanging from her right hand. He walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hey baby girl" Lucas kissed Hannah on the cheek and carried her to her high chair.

The doorbell rang as Lucas placed Hannah in her chair and he walked over to the door and opened it. He noticed that the smile on Chase's face fell as he realized it was Lucas who had answered the door.

"Hi Lucas" Chase said.

"Hey man…long time no see" Lucas put his hand out for Chase to shake. Chase in turn put his own hand out and shook Lucas' hand.

"Lucas you can invite him in" Brooke teased as she walked into view.

"I was just about to pretty girl" Lucas stepped out of the doorway and let Chase walk in.

"Your home is really beautiful Brooke" Chase complimented and handed Brooke a bottle of wine.

"Thank you…Lucas is the one who bought it for us…I love it. It's warm in the winter cool in the summer and looks spectacular in Christmas lights" Brooke smiled and looked at Lucas before looking at Chase.

"Sounds nice…I don't get to do much in my condo…you know with work and all" Chase said as he followed Brooke and Lucas into the kitchen.

"What do you do if you don't mind me asking…do you work in fashion or something?" Lucas asked.

"Actually…I'm a lawyer" Chase informed and took a seat at the table.

"Oh…well that's great to hear" Lucas took a seat next to Hannah who was eating a cracker.

Brooke came over to the table carrying the bowl of spaghetti and sat it down on the table. The three of them made small talk during dinner and afterwards they sat in the living room and did the same. Hannah had fallen asleep in her high chair and Lucas had put her down for the night. He had went back in the living room afterwards and tried to make the best of the situation. Something about Chase rubbed him the wrong way and Lucas couldn't help but notice that Chase had kept his eyes on Brooke all night. He also noticed the way that Chase's eyes narrowed when Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and kissed her cheek as they sat down on the couch. There was a storm that had came in right after chase arrived and it had only gotten worse.

"You know….I should be going…I'll see you tomorrow Brooke" Chase got up from his seat and walked toward the door.

"Well let me walk you out" Brooke offered standing up from the couch.

"No…really it's fine" Chase opened the door and walked out on the front porch.

"Chase it's really bad out…maybe you could stay in our guestroom for tonight" Brooke told him as she walked to the door.

The thought of being in the same house with Brooke for the night filled Chase's mind with thoughts of all the dirty things they could do together. Then he remembered that she was married and he sighed deeply and turned around

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Chase asked

"No we don't mind…besides you're not really supposed to be on the roads when it's this bad out" Brooke held open the door and smiled when Chase walked in.

"Thanks Brooke you're a great friend" Chase touched Brooke's shoulder gently.

"It's no problem…do you have clothes?" Brooke asked

"Yeah my suitcase is in my car…I'll get it and be right back" Chase walked out the door and shut it.

"What the hell was that" Lucas asked looking at Brooke

"Luke baby it's just for tonight…and it doesn't change anything….especially my plans for you" Brooke walked over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll just have to be quiet tonight"

"Yeah" Lucas frowned when he saw Chase walking back up the front porch steps and when he opened the door. Lucas placed a kiss on Brooke's temple and locked eyes with the guy he didn't feel comfortable being in his home.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few hours later everyone was getting ready for bed. Brooke had checked on Hannah who had woken up and Brooke was putting her back to bed. Lucas looked down the hallway to the guest room and shook his head. After his wife so generously offered their home to him, he'd been walking around smiling like a kid in a candy store. He probably had some idea that he and Brooke would end up in some romantic situation together and that made his blood boil. He walked into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. He heard the door open and he saw Brooke walk in and get in bed next to him.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight" Brooke laid down and curled up next to him.

"I just don't have much to say" Lucas closed his eyes when he felt Brooke run her hand along his chest.

"Well I could do something about that" Brooke kissed Lucas on the jaw and then moved to straddle him.

Lucas opened his eyes and looked up at her he rested his hands on her hips and sighed "I'm kind of tired so do you think we could just take a rain check on our "night" together?"

Brooke nodded and kissed him before moving off of him "Yeah…night"

"Night" Lucas said softly and he wrapped his arm around Brooke when she rested her head on his chest. He reached over and turned the light off and closed his eyes. He didn't know why though because he knew he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. He just listened to the storm outside and hoped the week would go by fast.


	26. Who Needs Enemies?

-1The next few days drug by, It seemed like Chase was doing whatever he could to get under Lucas' skin and all their friends. Somehow Chase had managed to spend the last few nights at the Scott household. Chase had been rude to everyone but he never seemed to do it in front of Brooke. So she wouldn't believe them if they would tell her the way he was acting. Tonight however they were getting ready to go to a party that Peyton was throwing at Tric. Brooke was in the living room with Hannah and Chase waiting for the babysitter to get there and for Lucas to finish getting ready. Brooke and Chase made small talk while they waited for Lucas to come out of the bedroom.

"You look really nice tonight Brooke" Chase said looking at her. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap empire wasted dress and she had her long hair half up and half down in loose curls.

"Thanks" Brooke smiled and looked at Hannah who was walking around the living room. Hannah was already ready for bed and she chewed on her blanket that she was carrying around and she yelled for her daddy as she looked for him around the living room.

"Hannah daddy's getting ready to go bye-bye" Brooke said as Hannah walked over to her and wanted her mother to pick her up. Brooke picked her up and sat her down on her lap.

"_I wonder where mommy and daddy are going…I hope they don't leave me here with that Chase guy…I don't like him. I don't think daddy like's him either and I know that Aunt Haley doesn't like him cause mommy left me with Chase for a few minutes yesterday and he yelled at me for crying and Aunt Haley got mad at him for talking so mean to me" _Hannah thought to herself.

Chase reached over and ran his hand down Hannah's bare leg and Hannah swatted his hand away. "No" she said

Brooke turned Hannah so that she was standing on Brooke's legs "Hannah that's not nice"

Chase shook his head "It's ok Brooke she's just not used to me"

Brooke in turn shook her head "No…I don't know what's wrong with her she's a total people person. I've seen her stand at Millie's feet and beg her for food like a little dog…she might just be tired"

"She just knows who she likes" Lucas said walking into the room as he tied his tie.

"Dada" Hannah said and held up her hands

"Hey baby girl…You be good for Deb tonight ok?…I know that you don't really know her and that she hasn't watched you before but you'll have fun with her tonight Ok?"

"Tay" Hannah mimicked and clapped her hands.

The doorbell rang and Brooke went and answered it. Deb walked in and over to Lucas "Hey Lucas"

"Hey Deb…how are you?" Lucas asked and he rubbed his hand down Hannah's back.

"I'm good…Haley's mom and dad have Jamie tonight so it's weird for me to not have him…but I look forward to having this one" Deb said reaching out for Hannah.

Hannah smiled and reached out for Deb and Deb took her from Lucas. "You guys should go if you're going to make it to your party Brooke"

"Yeah you're right…Bye-Bye sweetie mommy loves you" Brooke said and kissed the side of Hannah's head.

"And daddy loves you too" Lucas kissed Hannah's hand and he and Brooke and Chase walked out the door.

"So miss Hannah what do you want to do tonight?" Deb asked as she looked at Hannah.

"Ball" Hannah said and pointed down to the ground.

"It never ends" Deb said and sat Hannah down on the ground.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chase sat on one of the couches at the party, he and Brooke had already had their meeting about the store and it went as well as could have been expected. He couldn't help but be attracted to Brooke she was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. He looked over at her and Lucas and sighed disgustedly. Her and Lucas had been attached at the hip all night long he watched as they danced suggestively the way that Brooke's hips would sway as she and Lucas danced drove him crazy. Lucas ran his hands down Brooke's hips and he nuzzled her neck. For the last fifteen minutes they'd been kissing as they danced and Chase looked away for a few minutes but when he looked back Brooke and Lucas were gone. Chase figured they had gone to get something to drink and that they'd be back to the table so he decided that he'd go and check himself out in the bathroom to make sure he looked ok when Brooke came back.

Chase walked to the back of the club and down the dimly lit hallway toward the bathroom. He was walking by the office and he heard her moan. He knew in an instant it was Brooke he'd know that moan anywhere. It was only a few moments later he heard Lucas groan Brooke's name. Chase walked over to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. Maybe it wasn't as bad as what he thought it would be. Maybe they were just kissing, or maybe Lucas was merely touching her. Chase turned the knob slowly and cracked the door so that he could see. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw her. They were on the couch and Brooke was sitting on Lucas's lap as she rode him, he dress was hiked up over her hips and she leaned back and grabbed onto Lucas' knees as she started to move a little faster. Lucas rested his head against the back of the couch and he rested his hands on Brooke's hips as he guided her movements.

"Lucas" Brooke groaned and she bit her lip and sat up straight in his lap.

Chase watched as Lucas brought his head up and rested his forehead against Brooke's he tightened his grip on her hips and urged her to go faster. "Brooke please…I can't last much longer"

"It's fine Luke baby just go" Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas on the mouth and she quickened her pace. Chase knew from the way Brooke was whimpering that she was getting close and he closed the door and shook his head. He ran his hands down the front of his dress pants and over his arousal.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Early the next morning Chase was lying in the guest room when he heard the shower running. He hoped that it was Brooke, she was the reason that he hadn't slept well the night before. All he could think about was her, she had become even more beautiful than what he remembered. He wished he could go back in time to when they were together. Senior year was the best year of his life in large part because of Brooke. He didn't understand why she would even give Lucas another chance. All he ever did was hurt her, he remembered one night when they were together and Brooke cried on his shoulder about how badly she was betrayed by Lucas and Peyton. Even the last time that he'd seen her Peyton was still pining for Lucas which was in his opinion ridiculous. He'd warned Brooke about getting sucked back into high school drama, so it was beyond him why she'd waste her time with either of them. Chase figured that he'd just get up and get ready for his day or should he say week with Brooke. He got out of bed and walked down the hallway and he smiled to himself when he heard Brooke humming in the bathroom so he did the one thing that any guy would do, he opened the door to find Brooke wrapping a towel around her slender frame.

"Oh my God" Brooke screeched and wrapped the towel around herself tighter.

"Oh jeez Brooke…I'm sorry I didn't think that anyone was awake" Chase lied, he looked at Brooke her skin was flushed from the hot shower she'd taken and her wet hair clung to her shoulders. She looked so beautiful and Chase had to bite back a groan.

"It's ok…it's on honest mistake" Brooke shifted uncomfortably and looked down at the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better you can walk in on me in the shower" Chase joked.

"I somehow don't think my husband would like that…um Chase…I don't want to be rude but would you mind shutting the door?" Brooke asked

"Oh yeah….I am really sorry" Chase shut the door and walked back to the guest bedroom and shut the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A little while later Chase got dressed and walked into the kitchen he saw Lucas sitting at the table feeding Hannah some oatmeal for breakfast.

"Hi Chase" Lucas said looking over his shoulder.

"Hey" Chase replied "Where's Brooke?"

Lucas rolled his eyes before looking at Chase "She went on to work…she figured you were still sleeping and she didn't want to bother you….I on the other hand think you were too busy jerking off after seeing my wife in the shower this morning to notice"

"Excuse me?" Chase asked taking a step back.

"You heard me…listen Brooke might not see through your act but I do" Lucas tried to keep from getting mad but it wasn't working.

"Well I think that you need to get over yourself and not worry about me and Brooke" Chase shot back.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Chase "What's your problem man…there is no you and Brooke…In case you haven't noticed she doesn't want you so I don't know why you can't just move on…she's got a life here and if she wanted you she'd be with you"

"As opposed to someone who cheats on her with her best friend…get real Lucas…one day Brooke is going to wake up and realize what you really are…a loser who may have written a few bestsellers but when it comes to monogamy can't cut it…come on Lucas who's kidding who we both know that if you cheated on her twice before it's just a matter of time before you do it again…deep down she knows it too" Chase narrowed his eyes and walked up to Lucas until he was almost nose to nose with him.

"I suggest you leave my house before I throw you out of it" Lucas grabbed his pants in fists so that he wouldn't hit Chase.

"Whatever…you claim to love her now but you're feelings for Brooke tend to not last long…it's just a matter of time before you ditch her and your kid…if I'm not mistaken I think that's how the Scott men do it" Chase backed to the door and into someone he turned around and saw Nathan.

"My brother might not kick your ass but I will" Nathan stood in the doorway on his crutches and looked Chase square in the eye.

"I'm sure…well If you'll excuse me I have to go and see Brooke…nice talking to you though" Chase laughed and walked out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's been really good to see you Chase" Brooke said as she walked behind the counter.

"It's been wonderful to see you…I have something I have to tell you though" Chase said.

"What?" Brooke asked as she looked at her friend.

"I don't feel like I should say anything cause I don't want you to get hurt" Chase said simply

"What is it?" Brooke asked a little scared of what Chase might say.

"I saw Lucas talking to Peyton at Tric last night and they seemed way to friendly" Chase said he watched as the smile from Brooke's face fell and then she shook her head.

"No…they're just friends now…Peyton and Lucas wouldn't do that to me again…besides Peyton loves Jake too much to do that" Brooke informed.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Chase asked.

"Chase…there's nothing going on between them I love Lucas and I know he wouldn't do that to me" Brooke said looking down at her paperwork.

"Well…I just wanted to stop by and see you before I left…if you're ever in Florida…which I'm sure you will be when the store opens you'll always have a place to stay" Chase walked around the counter and over to Brooke.

"Thanks Chase that's really sweet" Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "You're still as nice as you were in high school"

"And you're still as gorgeous" Chase pulled back from Brooke's embrace and he leaned in and kissed her.

Brooke instantly pulled back and moved her hand to slap him but her heart stopped when she looked over Chase's shoulder and saw his standing there.

"Lucas"


	27. Only Me When I'm With You

-1"Lucas" Brooke watched as Lucas shook his head and turned and walked out the door.

"Oh my god" Brooke said and she tried to walk past Chase and to the door. Her efforts were blocked when Chase stepped in front of her.

"Brooke I think we should talk about this" Chase said looking at her.

"There's nothing to talk about Chase…get out of my way" Brooke said trying to get around him.

"At least he knows the truth now" Chase said as he continued to block Brooke from the door.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" Brooke screamed and slapped Chase as hard as she could.

Chase rubbed his cheek and sighed as he stepped out of Brooke's way "You know he's going to leave you after this"

Brooke didn't acknowledge his comment, instead she just ran out the door and down the street.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas couldn't even think he was so mad, he didn't know what he was going to do or where he was going to go. All he knew was that he had to get to his car and out of town. Then he heard her. She was screaming his name as she chased him down the sidewalk in a desperate attempt to catch up with him.

"Lucas please….stop" Brooke pleaded and ran faster, her high heels loudly slammed against the pavement as she chased him.

Lucas stopped and turned around "What….what could you possibly say to me Brooke?"

Brooke stopped running when she got closer to him and she walked the remaining steps up to him. "Lucas please let me explain…it's not what you think it is….it was nothing"

"I just don't understand how you can stand there and defend him" Lucas said getting even more angry.

"I'm not…I just don't want you to be mad at me" Brooke pleaded.

"You let him come into our house Brooke….everyone told you how he was and you still let him in our house…god only knows what he's done when we haven't been there" Lucas just didn't understand he wasn't really mad at Brooke he was just mad at the situation.

"He's the one that kissed me though…Luke you have to believe me" Brooke eyes frantically searched Lucas'. She'd never seen him look so angry and hurt in the entire time she'd known him.

"Like the time you slept with Chris…is that how it is too?" Lucas regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He watched as Brooke took a step back, almost as if someone had pushed her.

"Why do you always bring that up…you told me that you'd forgiven me for that" Brooke said her voice cracking.

"Yeah well you've told me a lot of things" Lucas said and he folded his arms as he looked at her.

"Luke…please….don't do this" Brooke pleaded.

"If you're in love with him…go…but I promise you Brooke….you will NOT take Hannah away from me" Lucas looked away from her and down at the ground.

"I'm not in love with him Lucas…you know that…and I would never do that to you" Brooke tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall as she talked to him.

"Yeah well…what the hell do I know anymore….tell me last night at Tric when we had sex were you thinking about Chase?" Lucas knew the answer to the question was "no" but right now he just needed something that would hurt her.

"How could you even say that to me?" Brooke asked and she let her tears fall freely now.

"I've got to get out of here" Lucas turned and started to walk down the street again.

"Lucas please don't go…please" Brooke's voice cracked as she called after him.

Lucas didn't listen to her he just kept on walking until he couldn't hear her pleas anymore.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So what happened after that?" Haley asked as she sat with a sobbing Brooke on the couch in Brooke's living room.

"He said that he had to get away and then he left….I tried to go after him but he just got in his Range Rover and left….I've tried calling him but he won't answer his phone…I've left I don't know how many voicemails but he still won't answer" Brooke cried into the tissues that she had in her hand as she talked to her friends.

"Maybe he just needs time to cool off…Nathan will find him Tigger don't worry" Haley assured trying to soothe her friend.

Brooke shook her head "Nathan can barely walk…how's he going to find Lucas?"

"Where did Chase go?" Haley asked as she ran a hand down Brooke's back.

"He left….I went back to the store to call Lucas and he was gone…I don't care though…I never want to see him again…Lucas is never going to forgive me" Brooke struggled to talk through her strangled sobs.

"Lucas will forgive you…he just needs time to calm down" Haley knew Lucas, although they didn't let it show often Nathan and Lucas both had the Scott temper.

"I didn't know he was going to kiss me Haley…I just don't understand how this happened" Brooke shook her head and folded her tissue that she held in her hand.

"Brooke you just see the good in people…you always have…especially when it comes to your friends…we all knew how Chase was but we didn't want to tell you…cause everyone knows how you are…you're too good of a person" Haley wiped away a tear that fell down Brooke's cheek as she comforted her.

"Do you think Nathan's found him yet?" Brooke asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah…I'm sure he has" Haley sighed when Brooke rested her head on her shoulder.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat in Tric and drank his third beer, he regretted his fight with Brooke but he knew he couldn't go home and face her. He didn't even know where all those hurtful words came from. Chase was right, he was a loser and he wouldn't be surprised if Brooke did leave him eventually…he deserved it.

"You should switch to water"

Lucas turned around and saw his brother standing behind him. "No thanks"

Nathan shook his head and took a seat at the bar next to Lucas. "Are you going to go home?"

Lucas shook his head "No…I'm sure Brooke and Chase are packing her stuff up right now…or having sex in our bed…whatever"

"Luke why do you say things like that?" Nathan shook his head.

"It's true…I expect Brooke to leave me…I'm a lousy husband" Lucas took another drink of beer, but this time he chugged the rest of the bottle.

"Man you're not a bad husband…you just let your anger get the best of you" Nathan assured.

"Yeah…I guess so…who am I kidding Nate…Brooke and I have had an uphill battle since the day we said "I do" I don't know what I'm going to do" Lucas ran a hand through his chopped hair and sighed.

"Marriage is never easy man you know that…you just have to take it a day at a time…some day's you love each other…and other days you have to work at it…all that matters is that you love Brooke and she loves you…and the both of you love Hannah…don't let a good thing go man…go home and apologize to your wife…you're a better man when you're with Brooke…Haley told me once that you're exactly like Keith and Brooke is exactly like your mom…the two of you are a perfect match" Nathan patted Lucas' shoulder and turned to face him.

"I just can't get the picture of her and Chase out of my head" Lucas shook his head looked down at his empty beer bottle.

"She didn't kiss him man…he kissed her…come on and I'll take you home" Nathan hopped down from the bar stool and grabbed his crutches.

Lucas nodded and stepped down from the bar and followed Nathan out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat in the nursery and she rocked a sleeping Hannah. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Lucas had been gone all day long, she had no clue where he was. Around 10pm she'd finally given up hope that he was going to come home that night. She just hoped he'd come home eventually. Brooke stood up and placed Hannah in her crib and walked out of the nursery and into the living room to turn off the lights. She was just about to go back down the hall to go to bed when she heard the front door unlock and open.

"Hey" Lucas said and he shut the door and leaned against it.

"Hey" Brooke whispered without looking at Lucas.

"Brooke…I'm sorry…I know that you had nothing to do with that kiss…I just was it and got way too upset over it" Lucas looked down at the ground as he apologized he was almost ashamed to even look at Brooke.

"It really hurt me" Brooke finally looked at him and she shook her head sadly.

"Baby I'm sorry" Lucas finally walked over to Brooke and he stopped when he saw her take a step back.

"It seems like that's all you ever say to me Lucas" Brooke looked up at Lucas and her eyes welled with tears. "I don't know how much more of it I can take"

"I know…I don't know why I get so upset Brooke…I just jumped to conclusions…I know that sounds stupid but I know that he was into you…it just scares me cause I'm not sure that I'm enough anymore…Chase made some good points when I talked to him this morning" Lucas took another step toward Brooke but this time she didn't back away.

"What did he say?" Brooke asked taking a small step towards her husband.

"Nothing that I don't know as true" Lucas forced a smile and he looked at Brooke.

"Whatever he said…don't worry about it" Brooke walked down the hallway and to the bedroom. Lucas wasn't sure if he was supposed to follow her but he did and he leaned against the doorframe once he got to the bedroom.

"You deserve better than me" Lucas said simply.

"What?" Brooke asked turning around.

"It's true…we fight a lot Brooke…and I think it's cause we want different things out of life…it's like we're both going in different directions and the only thing that is keeping us here is our marriage" Lucas walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"What are saying?" Brooke's heart dropped to her stomach she was terrified of his answer.

"I think we need to take some time and really think about things…maybe we can…"

"What "Be Friends" I can't believe this" Brooke's whole body started to shake as she looked at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked standing up and walking over to Brooke.

"That's what you're trying to tell me isn't it…that you want a divorce" Brooke couldn't even get the last word out without her voice cracking.

"A divorce?…Brooke no…all I'm saying is I think that we should get out of Tree Hill…at least for a while…we should go someplace where we don't have constant reminders of bad memories. It seems like the last year has been filled with one catastrophe after another…I think things would be better if we could just get away for a while" Lucas walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her.

"Our life is here Lucas…our family and friends…where would we go?…what would we do?" Brooke asked looking up at him.

"We could go to New York…back to the place where you came back into my life again…and we could try for another baby….we can work on it as we go" Lucas explained.

"I don't want Hannah to grow up in the city…and Haley's going to need help after she has Leah" Brooke protested.

"I just want us to be happy again…without all the stress of work and outside annoyances" Lucas explained.

"I know…it hasn't been easy Lucas…we just need to work harder and the both of us need to stop being stubborn….I love you and without you I'm incomplete" Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' body and held onto him tightly.

"I love you too baby girl…we'll work on things…and hopefully we'll fix them" Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's forehead and rested his chin on top of her head afterwards.

"What if we can't fix it?" Brooke asked.

"We will…cause I'm not going to let you go without a fight"


	28. Texas Here We Come

-1

Brooke stood in the bedroom and packed her suitcase. Lucas had found a house Texas and he had rented it for 2 weeks. He told Brooke that getting away for a little while would help a lot of things. Since the house was a nice size Lucas had also invited Nathan, Haley and Jamie to go with them. Nathan was unsure at first since Haley was almost 8 months pregnant but Haley assured Nathan that she would be fine and thought it would be nice for them all to spend some family time together without outside interferences. Brooke heard Hannah laughing and she turned to look at her. Hannah was on the floor with Jamie playing with some play-dough. Jamie was rolling the play-dough out like a snake and teasing Hannah with it. His actions sent Hannah into fits of laughter and Brooke smiled as she watched them. Just then the phone rang and Brooke reached over and looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey Tutor Wife" Brooke said into the phone.

"_Hey…do you think that I should bring a sweater? I don't know how cold it's going to be…and what about bug spray and suntan lotion…I'm just not sure what to bring"_

"Haley….I don't think you're going to need a sweater but if you want to bring one…you should" Brooke said as she folded her clothes.

"_It's just I get really chilly…and I don't want to get down there and not have anything…I've just forgotten what it's like to be pregnant" _

"I think you'll be fine…besides we're going to be shopping most of the time so you're not going to have time to be cold"

"_Ok well I'm almost finished packing….I just have a few things of Jamie's left and then I'll be over…I appreciate you watching him I just got it all done so much faster" _

"That's fine….they're being good they're just playing…just take your time and I'll see you when you get here….Nathan is supposed to bring some stuff over so he'll be here in a little while"

"_Ok well I don't know about you but I'm excited about this trip I've been dying to get out of the house" _

"I know.." Brooke was interrupted by the door bell "Hey…I'm going to have to call you back someone is at the door"

"_Ok I'll talk to you in a little while…bye_"

"Bye" Brooke hung up the phone "I'll be back in a minute Jim-Jam keep an eye on Hannah for me"

"Ok" Jamie said looking up from his play-dough.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked to the door and opened it figuring it was Nathan "I was wondering when you were going to get here" she said as she opened the door. But the person she saw wasn't Nathan.

"Thanks I felt the same way about you" Chase said smiling as he stood in the doorway

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"You're not going to invite me in?" Chase asked folding his arms.

"You need to go" Brooke said shutting the door but before she could Chase put his hand up and pushed against it forcing his way into the house.

"You know it really hurt when you slapped me the other day…watching you run after Lucas like that broke my heart" Chase shut the door behind him and followed Brooke as she walked backwards. She stopped when her back hit the kitchen wall and she rested her hands against it.

"Chase please just go away" Brooke said softly.

"I can't Brooke…I know I'm the one for you…I want you to come with me" Chase said walking toward her. "SO STOP BEING SO STUBBORN" he screamed and placed his hands on either side of her head as he made it to the wall.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie called walking into the living room and around the corner.

Brooke turned her head "Jamie go back to the bedroom and lock the door"

Chase grabbed Brooke by the face and held on so tightly she was sure he'd leave a bruise and forced her to look back at him. "Please come away with me Brooke…I'll make you so happy…you'll never want for anything…you can sell your business and we can just leave everything behind" Chase leaned in and nuzzled Brooke's face and she whimpered and turned away.

"Chase please you're hurting me" Brooke struggled to get out of his grasp but he tightened his grip as he held onto her.

"GET AWAY FROM MY AUNT BROOKE" Jamie screamed and took off running toward Chase. Jamie swung his arms hitting Chase in the legs and back as hard as he could. Chase just laughed and pushed Jamie back knocking the little boy down to the hardwood floor. "DON'T MOVE" he yelled.

"Chase STOP" Brooke screamed Chase turned his attention back to Brooke and placed his hand over her mouth. "Aw…baby don't scream like that…I don't want to have to hurt the children…now where's that cheating husband of yours?"

Chase moved his hand so that Brooke could answer "He went to the store to get some stuff"

"Oh" Chase said and his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Chase please…don't do this" Brooke pleaded.

"I love to hear you beg…I forgot how much I liked that" Chase leaned into Brooke and before he knew it, someone grabbed his shoulder and forced him up against the wall. When Chase opened his eyes he was met with Nathan's angry gaze.

"You just can't stay away can you man?" Nathan asked as he tightened his grip on Chase's shirt.

"Get off of me before I kill you man…I'm warning you" Chase said trying to twist out of Nathan's grip.

"I'd like to see you try" Nathan said letting go of Chase and punching him across the face.

Chase fell to the floor and grabbed his nose that was bleeding "You broke my nose"

"Good…that means you got the message now get the hell out of here" Nathan said bending down to grab him by the shirt. "Don't come back….stay away from my brother's family…and don't ever let me see you touch my son EVER again"

Chase stood up and grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered his nose. He looked over at Brooke who was bent down trying to soothe a crying Jamie. "You missed your chance"

Chase walked out of the door and slammed it. Nathan looked over at Brooke "Are you ok?"

Brooke nodded and stood up "Yeah I'm fine…I need to go check on Hannah"

Nathan knelt down beside Jamie "You ok?"

Jamie nodded and wiped his eyes "Yeah…I'm ok…are you ok daddy?"

Nathan smiled and nodded "Yeah…hey Brooke"

Brooke turned around "Yeah?"

Nathan stood up and walked over to her "Don't tell Haley about this…I don't want her to stress out especially since she's pregnant"

Brooke nodded "As long as you don't tell Lucas"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan and Haley sat at the airport waiting on Brooke and Lucas to get back from checking their luggage. Haley smiled and watched Jamie playing in the seat next to them, she couldn't wait for Leah to come so that Jamie would have a little sister. He was already so good with Hannah and with Peyton and Jake's younger kids that she was sure he'd be excellent. Haley looked back over at Nathan and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've been so quiet today…is anything wrong?" Haley asked yawning softly.

"I'm ok…I've just got a lot on my mind" Nathan replied "You sure you're up to traveling?"

Haley nodded "Yeah…I can't wait it's going to be so much fun in Texas and plus it's Jamie and Hannah's first time on an airplane…I can't wait to see Jamie's face when we take off"

Nathan smiled "Yeah…it's all he's talked about"

"Ok so…I've got so many toys and activities in this bag that Hannah and Jamie should be occupied for not just the airplane ride but for basically the whole time that we're in Texas" Brooke said as she walked up to Nathan and Haley and sat her the bag on the floor. Lucas walked behind her carrying Hannah on his shoulders, Hannah held onto Lucas' hands and looked around the airport at all of the people.

"That's great…I love activities" Nathan joked.

"I'm glad…the princess coloring book should suit you just fine" Brooke teased.

"Yes…score" Nathan said pumping his arm.

Lucas pulled Hannah off of his shoulders and sat her down on the seat next to Jamie. Lucas walked behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her head and smiled and he kissed her temple, he pulled back and frowned when he noticed a small purple bruise at the bottom of her jaw.

"What's this from?" Lucas asked running a finger over it gently.

"Oh…I hit it earlier at the house…you know me clumsy as I don't know what" Brooke laughed uncomfortably and turned away.

"Yeah man you know how clumsy she is…can't walk and chew gum at the same time" Nathan assured. "Remember on the Fourth of July when she burned herself on the sparklers…after it went out?"

Everyone laughed and Brooke rolled her eyes and picked Hannah up and sat down resting the little girl in her lap. "I didn't know it would be hot"

Haley smiled "Yeah Brooke you see when you light something on fire…it tends to get hot"

"Really Haley?…I had no idea" Brooke shot back.

"Well that's what I'm here for Tigger" Haley said reaching over to pat Brooke on the shoulder.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The plane ride to Texas went off pretty well, Hannah fell asleep almost as soon as the plane took off. Jamie played with some of the toys Brooke had before falling asleep himself. Brooke and Nathan were both quiet the whole way there Haley and Lucas didn't pay too much attention to it, they just figured they were both tired. Once they made it to the house everyone seemed to be in better spirits. Lucas walked in first and Brooke came in after carrying a now awake Hannah. Brooke sat Hannah down on the floor in the living room and took some toys out of her diaper bag and placed them on the carpet. Jamie came running in followed by Nathan and Haley.

"Mama there's a pool….can I go swimming Mama…can I?" Jamie asked looking out the backdoor and to Haley.

Haley walked over to the back door and looked at the darkening sky "Jamie sweetie it's going to rain and I'm not sure where I packed your swimsuit so how about we just wait until tomorrow and I promise you can swim as long as you want tomorrow" she said looking down at her son.

Jamie looked down at his feet and nodded "Ok mama can I go play with daddy?"

Haley nodded "Yes sweetheart just don't play to rough with him cause you know daddy's foot is just starting to get better"

Jamie took off running down the hall to what Nathan decided would be his and Haley's room for the next two weeks.

"He's such a good kid" Brooke smiled from the couch as she watched Jamie run down the hall.

"You have to say that you're his godmother" Haley joked and took a seat next to Brooke.

"No…I say it cause it's the truth" Brooke assured.

"I just wonder what this one's going to be like" Haley said running a hand over her rounded belly.

"Wonderful I'm sure…you know what I just thought of….what if Leah and Hannah end up fighting over Hayden…could you imagine?" Brooke asked making a face.

"Jeez it would be like the last three years of high school all over again…and besides I don't know what Peyton's thinking but Hannah doesn't' give Hayden the time of day" Haley slipped her shoes off and curled up on the couch.

"Well if Hayden wasn't so down in the dumps all the time Hannah would acknowledge him" Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she talked.

"Yeah well he's just like Peyton….he's going to be the tortured artist out of the group of them…although that's not bad…considering all the kids personality for instance Jenny is a total sporty kind of girl…she's just like Jake, Emily is a ball of energy she's always into something good or bad, Jamie's is amazing he's going to grow up and get married and his future wife will find out that Jamie's as clueless as his father, and then there's Hannah…a little beauty who's just like her mother and I'm going to guess in about 14 years a girl who's daddy is going to be chasing boys away from the house…I can't wait until she starts putting sentences together I can only imagine what will come out of that little mouth" Haley said looking over at Brooke.

"I know…that scares me" Brooke sighed and bit her lip.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner Haley and Brooke gave Jamie and Hannah a bath and afterwards they all sat in the living room and talked as the kids played.

Lucas and Brooke sat on one couch and Nathan and Haley sat on another. Jamie was sitting on the floor with Hannah playing with blocks. Jamie was building a tower and Hannah watched and tried to imitate him.

"Look how high my tower is Hannah" Jamie said as he stacked to tower of Hannah's head.

"Be careful Jamie…don't build it too high" Haley said watching as the kids played.

Before Jamie could reply the tower fell over and one of the wooden blocks came down and smacked Hannah on her head, sending her into a blood curdling scream. She grabbed her head and turned to look for Lucas and Brooke.

"Uh oh….poor baby" Lucas said and he got up from the couch and picked Hannah up. Hannah buried her face in Lucas' neck and screamed as she cried. "It's ok baby girl….I know that hurt…just tell daddy all about it"

"I got some ice….maybe that will help…." Brooke said walking into the living room with a washcloth full of ice from the freezer. She walked over to Lucas and looked at Hannah "Here Hannah let mommy see your head ok" Brooke coaxed as Hannah cried on Lucas' shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hannah" Jamie said starting to cry himself, he walked over to Nathan and Haley and sat down "I didn't mean for it to fall"

"It's ok Jamie we know it was an accident" Nathan soothed and he rubbed Jamie's back as he cried.

"I didn't mean for it to hurt her…I feel bad" Jamie said through his tears.

"It's ok Jamie" Lucas said as Hannah started to calm down except for a few strangled sobs that left her little body.

"See she's ok now" Brooke assured and she took Hannah from Lucas. Hannah rested her head on Brooke's shoulder and looked over at Jamie as Broke walked over to the couch where he was sitting.

"I'm sorry" Jamie said and he turned around and looked at Hannah.

Hannah kept her head resting on Brooke's shoulder and she kept her eyes on Jamie and pointed "Sad"

Brooke kissed Hannah on top of her head "Yeah..sweetie he's sad cause you got a boo-boo"

Hannah pulled back and looked at Brooke and Brooke kissed her forehead "I think it's bedtime"

"I'll second that" Nathan said and he moved to stand up.

"Me too" Haley said in the middle of a yawn.

"I'll put Hannah down" Lucas said and he walked over to Brooke and reached for Hannah.

Nathan picked Jamie up and threw him over his shoulder, since Hannah and Jamie were goring to share a room Nathan was going to go ahead and put Jamie to bed too.

"Uncle Luke can we play in my room for a little while?" Jamie asked as Nathan carried him down the hall.

"No Jamie we can't" Lucas said as he nodded yes.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A little while later everyone was making their way to bed. Lucas walked in the bedroom after changing into sleep pants and a shirt. Brooke came in right after him and shut the bedroom door.

"One bathroom for all of us is crazy…between Nathan and his "manskaping" and Haley having to pee every 5 minutes, and poor Jamie stalling to get out of going to bed it's taken me like 30 minutes to brush my teeth" Brooke sighed as she got into bed.

"I'm sorry babe…you should have just used the kitchen sink to brush them" Lucas got into bed beside of her and reached for his book on the nightstand. "I just can't believe you ended up with such a bad bruise on your jaw"

"Luke it's not that bad" Brooke said curling into the bed.

"It looks like someone grabbed you" he said without looking up from his book.

Brooke knew she had to change the subject before Lucas kept on talking about it. "You know Luke…we are on vacation so you don't have to read"

"Well there's a TV I know how much you like "Jay Leno" " Lucas turned a page as he talked to Brooke.

Brooke nodded and leaned into him and nuzzled his ear "Well you could watch me ride you"

Lucas turned his attention from his book "I think that would be a better visual"

"I thought you would" Brooke smiled and moved to straddle Lucas.

Lucas sat up and Brooke leaned in and kissed him, Brooke pulled back and lifted Lucas' shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. They continued to kiss and each one deeper and more passionate than the last. Lucas trailed his mouth down Brooke's neck and he moved his hand to move her tank top strap off of her shoulder. He then moved both of his hands down and gripped Brooke by her lower back and pulled her against his pelvis.

"Luke" Brooke whispered.

"God Brooke I want another baby with you so bad" Lucas groaned against Brooke's neck.

Brooke pulled back and reached for the him of her pajama top but before she could remove it the bedroom door flung open and Jamie ran in. Brooke and Lucas flew apart like two teenagers that had been caught by their parents, Lucas grabbed a pillow and threw it over his lap to hide his arousal.

"I had a bad dream can I sleep in here?" Jamie asked standing at the edge of the bed.

"Jamie…why didn't you just go to your mom and dad's room?" Lucas asked

"Cause mommy and daddy locked their door" Jamie said pulling at the blankets.

"Yeah Jim Jam you can sleep here" Brooke said pulling the blanket back.

Jamie smiled and crawled into bed and got between Brooke and Lucas. "Can I watch Carton Network?"

"No…it's time for bed…besides it's "Adult Swim" anyway" Brooke said curling up next to Jamie.

"I know daddy let's me watch Family Guy on Friday nights…we get up after mommy goes to sleep" Jamie said looking up at Brooke with puppy eyes.

"One episode of "Family Guy" then straight to bed" Brooke said handing Jamie the remote.

Lucas shook his head and grabbed his book off of the night stand, he looked over at Brooke before opening it. "You know you owe me two times over now"

Brooke looked over at Lucas and smiled "I know…and I'll think of something to make it up to you"

"So you say" Lucas said and he started reading again.

"You'll see" Brooke said as she started to watch TV.

"See what?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing" Brooke and Lucas both said in unison.


	29. The Fluffy Bunny

-1

Jamie stared out the window of the SUV that his uncle Lucas had rented for the family vacation as they drove down the road. The storm Haley had talked about the night before had been upgraded into a full force storm and had knocked the power off and a police officer showed up to their house about an hour ago and told them they were going to have to evacuate because the ground was so saturated that it could lead to a severe mudslide and trap them in the house.

"Daddy, where are we going to go?" Jamie asked turning his attention to his father.

"To a bed and breakfast downtown little man…it'll be fun" Nathan said from the passenger side seat.

"What's a bed and breakfast mama?" Jamie asked

"It's like a house…a really big house that you stay in and basically hang out like you would at home" Haley explained. "You'll see it'll be a lot of fun"

"I can't believe that it has rained for almost 24 hours straight" Brooke sighed and leaned her head back on the seat.

"Brooke it's going to be ok…this might even be fun" Lucas smiled and he pulled into the bed and breakfast.

Everyone got out of the car and grabbed their bags then made their way into the two story Victorian home.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The four friends walked to the front desk and Lucas hit the small bell and it's ring echoed through the building. A middle aged woman came in dressed in a dress with cats all over it smiling ear to ear. "Hey gang my name is Nadine"

"Hi" everyone replied.

"Can I help you with anything?" Nadine asked

"We need two rooms for the night please" Lucas explained.

"Really….I can't tell you how excited I am…it has been years since we've had any young ones stay here" Nadine explained taking the credit card Lucas handed to her.

"I can't imagine why…it seems like such a nice place to stay" Nathan said

"Oh…aren't you sweet" Nadine smiled "Would you like to ring the bell?…I didn't see you ring it when you came in"

"No that's ok" Nathan smiled and stepped back from the counter and grabbed his and Haley and Jamie's bags.

"Well ok…I'll show you to your rooms" Nadine walked out from behind the counter and made her way to the stairs. "Hi sweetheart" she said to Jamie and he waved up at her. "And look at you precious" Nadine patted Hannah on her back and said "Follow me guys"

Nadine walked up the stairs and down the hall "Ok this room is for you boys and the one at the end of the hall is for you girls"

"The Boys?" Nathan asked.

"Oh yes…we only do same sex sleeping arrangements here at "The Fluffy Bunny" Nadine explained "Too many fornicators"

"Not to offend you ma'am but we're all married to each other" Haley tried to explain.

"Oh…I know but I can't just break the rules…there's a list of activities we're taking part in if you're interested" Nadine opened her clipboard and handed Lucas and Haley both itineraries.

"Wow charades at 8pm that sounds like so much fun" Haley half smiled and sighed all at once.

"Well I'm glad you think so dear…I hope to see you all there…now if you'll excuse me I have some corn flake chews to make" Nadine handed Brooke and Nathan each a set of keys and walked down the hall and back down stairs.

"This is going to be an interesting night" Lucas shook his head and took the key from Nathan and opened the door.

The door opened and everyone started laughing, the room was decorated in a shade of pink that was so feminine that it wasn't even close to being masculine. The bedspread had flowers and ruffles on it and Jamie smiled and took off running towards the bed.

"Why do I always have to share a bed with you man?" Nathan asked Lucas and he took his suitcase and started into the bedroom.

"Well where am I supposed to sleep man?" Lucas asked

"Well since we're sharing a bed…I have to say this….just so we're clear I have two rules…number one I won't put out and number two I'm always right" Nathan explained and he sat down on the bed.

"Well what do you know Luke…those are my two rules" Brooke teased and walked into the room.

"Hey you're not supposed to be in our room this is "A man's room" so go to your and Haley's room" Lucas walked over to Brooke and kissed Hannah on the head. "I'd give you one too but…I don't want Nadine to be mad at us"

"It's ok…I didn't want a kiss anyway" Brooke replied.

"I don't want a kiss either" Haley said folding her arms over her belly.

"Good cause I wasn't going to give you one" Nathan joked and he walked over and stood beside Lucas.

"That sucks cause kissing is the only thing we have in common" Haley sighed and shook her head

"Yeah…I know what you mean" Nathan folded his arms and shook his head "It's not looking good for us Hales"

"You're right…we should probably just break up" Haley teased.

"Well we had a good run" Nathan teased back.

"Yeah….guess I'll be seeing ya" Haley turned around and started down the hall.

"Come here" Nathan smiled and grabbed Haley by the arm and turned her and kissed her.

Haley leaned into the kiss for a few seconds and pulled back "Nadine will be mad I don't want a lecture on things you can and cannot do at "The Fluffy Bunny" Haley explained and took off back down the hallway.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat on the bed next to Hannah who was enjoying her dinner that Nathan and Lucas had ventured out to get everyone. Since the boys were not allowed in the girls room and vice versa they had to leave it at the doorstep.

"I have to tell you something" Haley said to Brooke before taking a bite of her pasta.

"What?" Brooke asked taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper and looking over at Hannah to make sure the little girl was doing ok feeding herself her French fries and cut up chicken McNuggets. Once Brooke saw that Hannah was fine she turned her attention to Haley.

"I was at my doctors appointment the other day and I was going back to my exam room and I happened to peak into one of the rooms and I saw Peyton" Haley told her friend.

"NO WAY…you saw Peyton at OBGYN?" Brooke asked taking a bite of her chicken pasta.

"Yeah…you don't think she's pregnant again do you?" Haley asked

"I don't know…I think if she was she would tell us" Brooke said.

"I don't…remember when she got pregnant with Emily she only told us when she started to show…and Jake was so excited that Hayden was a boy he was screaming from the rooftop that Peyton was pregnant again" Haley said finishing up her food.

"It serves her right if she is…lying to me about not being able to baby-sit…you know she said she was going to take Jenny and Emily to see Kung Fu Panda but she didn't Larry Flipping Sawyer took them and Peyton and Jake stayed home and fooled around" Brooke shook her head and sighed.

"I just can't imagine Peyton pregnant again…that girl is something else" Haley laughed.

"It seems like everyone is getting pregnant but me" Brooke sighed and put her empty food container in the bag it came in.

"Oh…Tigger you and Luke will get pregnant again…it's just going to take some time…you can't rush it…besides if you do rush it and end up pregnant you won't be able to practice anymore" Haley smiled when she saw Brooke laugh.

"Well we don't ever get to practice something always happens and we get interrupted" Brooke said as cleaned up Hannah and threw her uneaten food away.

"Well not that I even want to know but how many times have you guys been interrupted since you decided to try for another baby?" Haley kind of regretted asking but it was a question that you hear someone ask and you want to know the answer.

"Um…." Brooke thought for a moment she had to remember to leave out Haley's midnight phone call and Jamie's bad dream interruption. "Let's see like 5 or 6 times in the last two weeks"

"Jeez Brooke…what are you guys part rabbit?" Haley almost choked on her drink.

"Haley it's hard to find time to do _that_ at my house and with all the Chase crap that has happened lately its easy to get interrupted during times like that" Brooke tried to explain as best as she could.

"Hmm…well why don't you just ignore the problem?" Haley asked.

"Cause usually it's Hannah crying or the phone ringing…the other night Lucas and I were trying to be romantic at Karen and Andy's and Lilly was outside his door asking us if we wanted to play tea cups over and over again… and then Luke's all "I can't do this with my baby sister out there "so that didn't work out" Brooke shook her head and got off the bed to brush her teeth.

"Huh…that bites…when Nathan and I want to have sex we usually do it while Jamie is at school…or while he's playing "Rock Band" it just depends…Nathan holds grudges when he doesn't get any sex…or we have to stop…he thinks I owe it to him" Haley shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't get it"

"Lucas is just like that he thinks that just because he's a boy that things are different when he doesn't get any" Brooke walked out of the bathroom with Hannah's baby toothbrush and picked Hannah up and sat her on her lap and brushed her teeth.

"Nathan tries to feed me the "It's not the same Hales…it's not obvious when you're turned on" line I just laugh at him and say "Nathan stop overreacting" and he's all "I don't overreact….nobody in my family overreacts" he's such a nerd sometimes…but he's my nerd" Haley smiled.

"Jamie is so excited for Leah to be born…he talks about being a big brother all the time" Brooke walked back into the bathroom and put Hannah's toothbrush up. When she came back in the adjoining bedroom she placed Hannah in the portable crib that Nadine had let them borrow. Hannah sat in the crib and played with some of her toys. Hannah handed Brooke her teething ring and she laughed when Brooke leaned over and acted like she was going to eat it.

"She loves you so much Brooke" Haley admired.

"Yeah…I can't wait for you to have your daughter…" Brooke said walking over to the bed.

Haley rubbed her stomach "I hope she's half as good as my niece…you know Nathan and I decided on her middle name"

"Really…what?" Brooke asked

"We want it to be Brooke…after her godmother…you know Jamie is James Lucas after his godfather so it just stands to reason that Leah be named after her godmother"

"Haley…I don't even know what to say…thank you" Brooke smiled and leaned into Haley and hugged her.

"You're welcome…I mean after me you're like the second coolest person I know" Haley joked.

"Well I'm glad…that's a whole lot to live up to" Brooke laughed.

"I know…it's taken years for me to be this cool" Haley said matter of factly

"I wonder what the boys are doing" Brooke said looking at the door.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm so bored…you're like the most boring person I know Luke" Nathan groaned he looked over at Jamie who was asleep on his cot.

"Well you're no picnic either" Lucas looked through his suitcase for some change. He and Nathan wanted to raid the candy machine so they were looking for anything coins they could find.

'Wait I think I found some" Lucas said digging into the bottom of his suitcase. "Wait…no…it's just an M&M….I don't remember the last time I purchased M&M's" Lucas said keeping his voice down to not wake Jamie.

"That means it is old…and don't eat it" Nathan rolled over on his side and groaned "I can't believe this...I'm 24 years old and sharing a bed with my big brother"

"Don't act like you don't want this" Lucas joked and sat on the bed.

"I miss Haley…It's so retarded that they won't let us share a room with our wives" Nathan said pouting.

"I know…I just kind of feel bad for that Nadine lady…I don't think she really has anyone " Lucas frowned and ran a hand over the stubble on his chin.

"Luke man she's married…I saw her husband Willy downstairs"

"You saw her husband's what?" Lucas asked taken aback.

"Her husband William…they call him Willy…he's nice although he does like the Lakers so we can't be friends" Nathan explained.

"What's wrong with the Lakers?" Lucas asked

"What's not wrong with the Lakers?" Nathan sat up and asked.

"Shut up" Lucas said

"You shut up" Nathan said hitting Lucas with his pillow.

"You shut up" Lucas said right back hitting Nathan with his pillow.

"Oh it's on now" Nathan stood up and reared back with his pillow.

"Bring it on" Lucas said standing up with his own pillow.


	30. Breaking the Rules

-1The next evening everyone was sitting downstairs with Nadine and her husband Willy playing charades. The rain had finally let up and it had been a really beautiful day, Nathan and Lucas had went fishing with Willy and a few of the male guests that were staying at the B & B while Brooke and Haley had taken Jamie and Hannah on a nature walk with Nadine and the other female guests. It had been a really fun day and after dinner they had all decided to play a game. Haley and Brooke had decided on charades and Nathan was up and he opened his piece of paper and read it to himself.

_Project Runway_

Nathan ran a hand over his face and sighed, he looked around at the other guests that were mingling around the room doing various things, most of them were in the other room playing video games or up in their rooms keeping to themselves. Nathan didn't even really want to play this game he could feel his whole face turning red with embarrassment and he hadn't even started yet. He held up his hands and did the sign for TV show.

"Spongebob Squarepants" Jamie screamed before Nathan even started.

"No" Nathan shook his head and for the following 4 minutes embarrassed himself in front of his family and complete strangers who thought that his act was hilarious.

"Project Runway" Willy called as he rocked back and forth in an old rocking chair by the window.

"Thank God" Nathan said and took a seat on the couch beside of Haley.

"How'd you know that Willy?" Haley asked

"Don't ask" Willy said shaking his head "You know what someone else can have my turn"

"I'll go" Jamie called and ran from where he was sitting on Brooke's lap.

Jamie stood in the middle on the living room of "The Fluffy Bunny" and crouched down on the ground.

"Spongebob Squarepants" Everyone said before he even started.

"You guys are good at this game" Jamie said and then went to sit back down.

"How about we do something else now" Nadine said getting up from her rocking chair.

"Like what?" Willy asked "Nadine…I just don't get it…you plan out these itineraries and then you don't follow them"

"I've got ice cream and cake in the kitchen" Nadine said walking down the hallway.

"I'll help you" Brooke said getting up from beside Lucas to follow Nadine down the hall.

"Wait for me…I'm carrying a whole person it takes me longer" Haley said slowly getting up off the couch and following Brooke who waited for her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I just don't understand Nadine…I haven't understood her since I married her in "77"…I mean she makes up these things for our guests to do and then she doesn't even follow through with half of them….I mean for 31 years it's been the same thing" Willy said running a hand over his aging face.

"I know what you mean…Haley is exactly like that…everything has to be perfect…every last detail…she prepares for everything…you always have to stop for directions, you always have to say excuse me when you burp…his wife is exactly the same" Nathan said gesturing towards Lucas.

"Hey Brooke can't help that she's OCD about some things…the thing about her is that she has to have things in a perfect order…there are so many different hair and body wash product in our bathroom at our house that I never even knew existed…and they're all grouped into what they do and what they're for…everything in the cupboards and refrigerator has to face the front…and when I grocery shop and I don't put things where they belong she freaks out…but we have a 14 month old that gets into everything so I can't help if the ranch dressing isn't facing forward" Lucas sighed.

Willy laughed and shook his head at the young men that sat across from him " You guys have so much to learn…I mean it's not meant for us to understand them….you just have to love them…Nadine has this collection of ceramic bunnies in our bedroom and I HATE them…so ever since got married I take them and hide them in the back of our bedroom closet….and everyday when I get home from work…those stupid ceramic bunnies are around our bedroom with these retarded smiles on their faces"

"So does that lead to an argument?" Lucas asked

Willy shook his head "No…because I've realized that the day will come when she won't be here to put those ceramic bunnies around our bedroom again…or I won't be there to hide them…sure Nadine and I butt heads from time to time…but that woman has made my life so happy…and it has been a privilege being her husband and loving her"

"That's a really beautiful thing to say sir" Nathan said.

"Thanks…when you get to be my age you learn a thing or two along the way" Willy replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nadine asked coming back into the living room carrying a serving platter and a few dishes.

"Nothing…I was just telling the boys here how much I love the Dallas Cowboys" Willy said.

"Oh…you mean you just like Jessica Simpson" Nadine said handing out plates to everyone.

"No dear…It has nothing to do with Jessica" Willy said.

"If you say so William" Nadine replied.

Haley walked back into the living room with a bowl of ice cream for Jamie. "Here Jim-Jam take your ice cream"

"Thanks mama" Jamie said taking his ice cream.

"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked looking past Haley.

"She went upstairs to see if Hannah was still sleeping…Hannah wanted to walk around all by herself today on the nature walk and she wore herself out" Haley laughed

"Yeah…which means she'll wake up at around 2 am and want to play…she does this thing now were she wants to stay up when it's time to go to sleep…it wears us out " Lucas sighed.

"Brooke tried to carry her but you know Hannah she has to do everything on her own or she's not a happy girl…she gets the pouting look on her face….kind of like you do" Haley teased.

"I don't do that" Lucas argued.

"Yeah you do" Haley shot back and sat down next to Nathan.

"I'll go up and see if everything is ok" Lucas announced and too off to the stairs.

"Don't be in there long…it's against the rules for you to be in the ladies sleeping quarters" Nadine announced taking a drink of her tea.

"Nadine that is the dumbest rule you have for this place…people think we're retarded" Willy said shaking his head.

"William, my great, great, great, great granddaddy Phil built this B & B back in 1897...nobody complained about the rules then" Nadine said looking at William.

"Jeezy Pete….Nadine…this was a small dormitory for students before your uncle converted it into a B & B….that's why he had the no co-ed sleeping arrangements" Willy folded his arms and shook his head.

"I know that William…call me old fashioned but I think it gives "The Fluffy Bunny" some charm that we don't allow boys in the girls room…don't you guys think so?" Nadine looked over at Nathan and Haley.

"Sure" They said in unison.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked up the steps and down the hallway towards Brooke and Haley's room. He heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hey" Brooke said holding an awake Hannah in her arms.

"Hey…I was just wondering where you got off to" Lucas said leaning against the door frame.

"I just came to make sure Hannah was ok…I just don't trust the baby monitor that Nadine let us borrow…I felt like I wasn't going to hear her if she cried" Brooke explained.

"Brooke…she's fine" Lucas smiled and held out his arms. Hannah happily obliged and held her arms out for her father to take her.

"Dada…Hi" Hannah called and patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"Hey monkey" Lucas kissed Hannah on the nose and Hannah smiled and looked around the room.

"It's too bad that you can't come in here…I don't want to break any of Nadine's rules" Brooke smiled and leaned against the door.

"I wish I could stay in here too…Nathan is a huge bed hog…and he drools" Lucas shuddered and bounced with Hannah on his hip causing her to laugh.

"Poor baby…don't worry we'll get to go back to the house in another day or two" Brooke held her hands back out for Hannah and Hannah went back to her.

"I'm going to give her a bath and get her ready for bed…I'm not sure how well the whole "bed" thing is going to go"

"Are you going to come back downstairs?" Lucas asked.

"No…it's almost 9 so I think I'm just going to stay up here…hopefully I'll get her down soon I just don't want her to wake Haley up tonight" Brooke sighed and put Hannah down on the ground.

"I don't think that she will…I guess I'll see you in the morning then" Lucas groaned and looked down at the ground.

"Lucas…are you pouting?" Brooke smiled and folded her arms.

"I just wish I had more alone time with you" Lucas stepped closer to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her. "And as an added plus your room is way better than mine and Nathan's"

"Yeah…If I ever see the color yellow in another bedroom it will be too soon…it's weird it's so bright that if you turn the light out it almost glows" Brooke looked back in the room and shook her head.

Lucas laughed softly and put a finger under Brooke's chin and turned her head to face him. Brooke looked up at him and Lucas leaned in and kissed her. It was meant to be innocent but it didn't stay that way. As soon as their lips touched Brooke stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. Lucas in turn backed Brooke up so that she was against the hallway wall. Once her back hit the wall Lucas moved his hands down Brooke's sides and back up again. Brooke could feel the beginning of Lucas' arousal against her belly and she groaned softly against his mouth

"Mama?" Hannah called and walked out of the bedroom she stopped once she stepped outside and saw Lucas and Brooke and she clapped her hands and laughed.

"I need to get her ready for bed" Brooke bit her lip and pushed against Lucas' chest so that he'd step back and let her move.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan carried a sleeping Jamie upstairs behind Haley. Haley yawned when she reached to top of the stairs and she smiled when she heard Jamie snoring softly as he slept..

"He's out like a light" Nathan commented as he reached for the doorknob as they made it to his and Lucas' room.

"Well at least you have the cot for him to sleep on and you don't have to worry about him hogging the bed like you do" Haley smiled and she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Luke what's up with you?" Haley asked when she saw Lucas lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothing…I've just got a lot on my mind…did you notice the bruise on the back of Brooke's shoulder…I saw it at dinner and it's just been on my mind all night…I mean first the one on her jaw and now I saw this one…I just wonder where they came from" Lucas said with a little concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about it man…I'm sure it's nothing…she may have just hit it before we left" Nathan offered in an attempt to make Lucas think that's where the bruises came from.

"I guess….I just worry about Brooke…she works way too many hours at the store, always in and out of meetings, plus recovering from the accident wasn't easy…then all this crap with Chase just put her under more stress…and the Lord knows I didn't make that easy on her" Lucas shook his head and frowned.

"I think you should go and spend the night with your wife" Haley said looking down at Jamie who was asleep on the cot.

"I wish but that's not going to happen…it's against Nadine's rules" Lucas said looking over at Haley.

"Well…what Nadine doesn't know won't hurt her…I'm going down to mine and Brooke's room…I'll get a few things…Luke come down the hall at like 11...it'll give everyone time to settle in for the night" Haley walked out the door before anyone could reply.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas looked at the wooden door in front of him, he looked down at his watch 10:59pm it read and Lucas took a deep breath and held up a fist to knock on the door. Before he could the door opened and Haley stepped out. "I should have went down to meet you…it'll take me 5 minutes to walk down the hall to Nathan"

"Good luck with that" Lucas smiled and looked into the dark room. "Is she asleep?" he asked

Haley shook her head "No…she just got Hannah down maybe 20 minutes ago…so she's getting ready for bed"

"Oh ok…thanks" Lucas said as he walked into the darkened room.

"Oh…Luke" Haley called softly.

"Yeah?" Lucas said sticking his head out the door.

"I didn't tell her that we were switching rooms so don't do anything too stupid" Haley took off down the hall and towards Nathan's room before Lucas could respond.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas shut the door and locked it before turning around and trying to maneuver his way through the almost pitch black room. The only light was coming from under the bathroom door and once Lucas got close enough he could hear the shower running. Lucas bit back a groan and he turned the knob slowly.

Lucas walked in and shut the bathroom door behind him. He looked around the room and made a mental note of how much nicer he thought it was than the bathroom he and Nathan were sharing.

"Haley?" Brooke called from the other side of the shower curtain.

"She's with Nathan"

"Lucas?" Brooke turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain back and stuck her head out. "What are you doing in here?"

"Haley and I switched rooms for the night" Lucas answered and reached for the hem of his shirt. "I thought we could spend a night together for the first time in a long time"

"Lucas…I don't know if this is such a good idea" Brooke bit her lip and looked at him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lucas asked removing his shirt.

"I just don't feel right breaking Nadine's rules" Brooke sighed and stuck her arm out of the shower and grabbed her robe that was hanging on a hook beside the shower.

"Well what about all the times we'd have sex at my house while my mom was in the next room when we were in high school…In fact I remember when we got back from the Sparkle Classic our senior year we had barely made it in my room before we started tearing each others clothes off" Lucas felt himself harden at the memory, and he groaned to himself when Brooke pulled back the shower curtain.

"You're the one that kept putting your hands up my cheerleading skirt on the way home…don't blame me" Brooke slipped her robe on and stepped out of the shower.

"Poor Whitey was none the wiser…they should make a rule about no boys and girls sitting together on the bus" Lucas walked over to Brooke and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lucas" Brooke whispered softly.

"I love you so much Pretty Girl" Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead and then her cheek and then down to her mouth. Brooke reciprocated and as the kiss deepened Lucas untied the front of Brooke's robe. Lucas ran his hands over her slender frame and Brooke grabbed Lucas' hand and walked over to the counter. She turned in his arms and Lucas picked her up and sat her down on the tile countertop. Brooke's hands instantly went for Lucas' cargo shorts and she unfastened them and pushed them over his hips leaving him only in his boxers. Lucas pushed Brooke's robe off of her so that she could slip her arms out. Her skin was still hot from the shower and Lucas grabbed Brooke's hips and pulled her against his pelvis showing her how much he really wanted her.

"Lucas" Brooke groaned when she felt his erection through the fabric of his boxers against her center. Lucas groaned in response and rocked his pelvis forward. "Brooke…I want you so much…please baby…I just want it to be me and you tonight"

Brooke whimpered and pushed Lucas' boxers over his hips. Lucas moved back a few steps in order to step out of his shorts and boxers. Brooke bit her lip as she watched Lucas step back towards her his blue eyes were dark with desire and need. Brooke smiled at Lucas and she started to cross one bare leg over the other but Lucas grabbed her leg before she could.

"Brooke…don't tease me tonight" Brooke hardly even recognized his voice. It surprised her cause Lucas was never like this with her. Lucas grabbed her other leg and pulled Brooke to the edge of the counter. He pushed her knees apart and pulled her against him roughly then he thrust forward roughly. Brooke bit her lip to keep from screaming when she felt him slide into her. Her nails clawed at his shoulders and back as she tried to match his movements. Lucas buried his face in Brooke's neck and pulled her off of the counter so that he was supporting her weight. The small change enabled him to thrust harder into her and Brooke closed her eyes tightly as she tried to fight her approaching orgasm. Lucas was never this rough with her, and her soft cries only made him thrust into her harder and at a quicker pace.

"Luke…" Brooke cried out as her release finally hit her. Lucas just simply groaned in reply and he thrust a few more times before following her over the edge.

Lucas sat Brooke back down on the counter and leaned in and kissed her "Are you Ok?"

Brooke smiled and nodded "I'm fine…I just was thinking that we've probably broken every one of Nadine's rules for the B & B"

"Well…we can always bring Hannah and our future son back here" Lucas smiled.

"Yeah…if she doesn't kick us out of here between now and then" Brooke ran her hand down Lucas' bare chest and yawned.

"Let's go to bed" Lucas leaned in and kissed her before helping her down from the counter.

Brooke and Lucas both got dressed and walked back into the bedroom. Brooke pulled the covers back off of the bed and Lucas leaned over the port a crib to check on Hannah before getting in bed beside of Brooke. Brooke curled up against Lucas and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Lucas"

"I love you too, Pretty Girl"


	31. Secrets Out

-1

The next morning Brooke stepped out of the small shower and wrapped the towel around her body. Her back was aching and she felt like her bruises were worse than they were yesterday. Lucas digging his fingers into her back during their heat of passion the night before had made her back even more tender. She tried to turn to look at her bruises, but the small mirror inside the bathroom made it impossible for her to get an adequate view of her back. Brooke sighed as she turned and brushed her hair in front of the mirror,. She knew she had to tell Lucas about Chase and what happened but she was terrified. Terrified of his reaction. Terrified that he'd be angry with her for not telling him sooner and for not calling him after Chase left. Brooke knew she should have called him. She had wanted to call him desperately. She wanted him to come home and hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right. She needed his strength and his love and his protection.

He promised her that he would protect her always and she knew he would; but who would have guessed that she would need protection from Chase. In addition to Lucas, Chase was one of the last people she ever would have imagined she needed protection from. Brooke shivered slightly as she slipped on her robe to go out and get dressed. She'd hoped that Lucas wouldn't notice her bruises . She intended to tell him about Chase, but did he really need to see how horrible her bruises were? It would only make him angrier and he was going to be angry enough as it was. Brooke dreaded the rage she knew she was going to see in him. She wasn't afraid he would be angry with her. He wouldn't blame her for what happened. Would he?

He had wanted to stay with her last night and she had let him. All she should be thinking about was Lucas and the plans they'd made together. She and Lucas should be trying for another baby, not having a conversation about how Chase attacked her. That was a conversation Brooke didn't even know how to even start. Lucas didn't seem interested in talking much at all earlier. It was nice spending quality time with him so she didn't want to bring up bad things….besides her and Nathan promised not to say anything and as far as she knew he hadn't said anything to Haley. Brooke had woken up before Lucas and Hannah and she had used the opportunity to shower.

She now felt refreshed and was ready to face the inevitable. At lease she hoped she was ready. Brooke walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She found Lucas sitting on the bed, already dressed for the day he looked like he just showered and Brooke silently assumed that he'd went down to Nathan and his room to clean up she also noticed Hannah was out of the room. Lucas looked up at the sound of the door opening. He smiled and his eyes darkened with desire as they swept over her body, taking in her beauty and his breath caught in his throat.

"Where's Hannah?" Brooke asked

"She's at breakfast with Nathan and Haley" Lucas said then he stood and walked over to her without saying another word; his eyes saying all that he was feeling for her at that moment. He cupped her face in his hands and lowered his mouth to cover hers.

Brooke sighed as she opened her mouth under his and his tongue slipped between her lips running along the front of her teeth. Brooke's arms slid up around his neck and her fingers tickled the short hairs on the back of his neck. Lucas's hands dropped from her face as he deepened the kiss, moaning into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body. He loved her and needed her and wanted her more at that moment than he ever had. There was nothing in his life that was more important than she and his daughter were and he would give his life for the both of them. Brooke winced slightly as Lucas's arms tightened around her. Lucas released her, pulling back to look in her face, his brow furrowed. He had lost count how many times she'd flinched when he hugged her the past three and he had had enough.

"That's it Brooke. Tell me what's going on." Brooke looked up at Lucas with an anguished look on her face. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights and she stepped away from him. All the courage she had in the bathroom seemed to vanish in an instant.

She was careful not to turn her back to him as she walked to the bed and sat down. Lucas watched her curiously; worry etched in his face as he walked over and knelt in front of her.

"Brooke, please talk to me. Please tell me what I've done." He begged softly as he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Whatever it is, I'll do anything to make it right."

Brooke's eyes, which had begun to tear, snapped up from the spot on the floor where they were focused to look into his eyes, the eyes of her husband. His hands reached up and cupped her face and he implored her. "Brooke, sweetheart, my god, what is it?"

Brooke slid off the bed and onto his lap and she buried her face in his chest as she began to sob.

Knowing that she cringed every time her hugged her, Lucas tentatively wrapped his arms around her loosely as she cried into his chest, soaking the blue button down shirt he'd put on after his shower Lucas's heart broke as he held his wife in his arms. He bent his head and be breathed against her ear.

"Baby, tell me. You can tell me anything."

Lucas pleaded softly in her ear, his chest constricting at the feel of her body shaking against his.

"Lucas, I'm sorry. I should have told you. I'm so sorry."

"Told me what? Brooke, you're scaring me."

Brooke lifted her face from his chest, her eyes swollen and red. Lucas used his thumbs to brush her tears away before he kissed each of her cheeks gently.

"I knew something was wrong I can always tell Is it….." He said, the words barely slipping through his lips, over the gripping claws of fear that clutched his throat.

Brooke 's eyes began to well again and he saw the fear in her face. She hesitated a moment before she spoke

"It's Chase." She admitted, her voice barely a whisper.

Lucas's eyes narrowed, but he fought to keep his face neutral. "What about Chase?"

Brooke's eyes slid to the right, avoiding his gaze. "He came by the house the other night and…." her voiced hitched.

Lucas felt his body grow cold. His hands fell from her face. "What happened with Chase?"

Brooke closed her eyes a moment then she looked him straight in the eyes. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"He-" She stuttered slightly. "He attacked me."

Lucas's face paled and he sat back on his heels, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucas asked, his voice low.

Brooke felt him pulling away and reached her hand out to touch his chest softly.

"Lucas, please let me explain?" She begged him softly, her eyes pleading.

Lucas closed his eyes a moment, trying to steady his breathing.

Chase attacked Brooke.

Those three words kept going through his mind over and over.

The rage building in his system was overwhelming. Lucas felt his body begin to shake from the force of it as his eyes began to water behind his lids. Chase attacked Brooke. Chase hurt her and here she was sitting in front of him her eyes swollen and red, her body trembling with fear.

Lucas never wanted to kill someone as badly as he wanted to kill Chase at that moment. His fingers clenched as he imagined them closing around Chase's windpipe, his face turning blue as he struggled for air. The rage Lucas felt frightened him and he tried desperately to calm himself for Brooke's sake. She needed his love and understanding right now, not his anger. Chase would have to wait. Brooke leaned closer to him, placing her other hand on his chest, over his heart. She waited for him to open his eyes. When his eyes finally opened, they were filled with agony. Lucas lifted his hands to her wrists and pulled her hands away from his chest. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them softly, the tears he tried desperately to hide, welling in his eyes as he looked into her face. Her beautiful face. Her beautiful face that was red and swollen and full of fear. He wrapped his arms around her, momentarily forgetting her back and she began to sob again against his chest, her body wincing from the contact but not wanting him to let her go. Brooke wrapped her arms around him and held on to him tightly. Lucas jerked back as he remembered and he took her face in his hands.

"What did he do to you Brooke?" Lucas choked, trying to fight off his anger.

Brooke lowered her eyes, unable to look him in the eyes.

Lucas felt his heart stop beating at the implication of her action. His mind screamed the way his voice longed to.

"Brooke, please?" He whispered as he tilted her face up gently.

Brooke pulled away and stood up, her body trembling. She stepped away, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very cold. Lucas didn't move from his spot, unable to stand.

"It doesn't matter Lucas." Brooke said softly, hoping he would accept that answer.

Lucas interpreted her answer the way he needed to and he stood up abruptly. He looked at her back, noticing the faint outline of the dark bruises on her shoulder blade.

Lucas clenched his fingers again as the rage in his body flared again. He looked at her longingly, wanting to go to her but not sure if she wanted him to. His breathing became labored at the thought of Chase touching Brooke and hurting Brooke and he groaned angrily as he strode across the bedroom and out the door.

"Lucas? What are you doing?" She asked frantically as she stepped out into the hallway. He didn't answer her and just continued on walking.

"Lucas, what are you doing. Please come back inside." She begged him, her voice hitching from the tears still streaming down her face. She followed him down the stairs and to the door.

"Lucas stop!" she commanded and he turned to look at her, his eyes as red and swollen as hers. Her heart broke at the anguish and pain she saw there. She stepped closer to him grabbing his hand in hers.

"Lucas, what are you doing"

"I'm looking for Nathan and Haley…" Lucas said walking into the kitchen of the B & B.

"Why?" Brooke asked folding her arms.

"Because we're going back to Tree Hill." Lucas answered her abruptly, not meaning to.

"Why Lucas? Why do you want to head back to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked, suddenly afraid that he was angry with her.

Lucas's voice was low and controlled, an almost monotone growl, and his eyes flared again. "Because I'm going to kill him."

Brooke gasped, seeing the fire in his eyes and she knew he was serious. She knew he was going to be livid but she'd never heard Lucas speak that way about anyone, least of all Chase. Even when things were at their worst this past spring, Lucas never allowed his emotions to flare that out of control.

"Lucas, please come upstairs with me. I don't think heading back right now is a good idea." Brooke pleaded with him, her eyes never leaving his.

"He's not going to get away with this, Brooke. He-" Lucas stopped speaking abruptly, unable to finish his sentence, his voice cracking, as the thought of what Chase did to Brooke clutched his chest like a fist.

"What's going on?" Haley asked walking out of the kitchen when she heard the commotion.

"Did you know Chase attacked Brooke?" Lucas asked looking at his best friend.

"No…When?" Haley asked anger rising in her own body.

"The morning we left for Texas" Nathan said softly walking out of the kitchen.

"You knew about this?" Lucas asked his eyes narrowing at Nathan.

Nathan sighed deeply and ran a hand through his dark hair "I was there"

"What?" Haley and Lucas both said in unison.

"I took some stuff over to Brooke and I saw Chase attacking her and he pushed Jamie down and then he went back to Brooke…and I hit him" Nathan confessed.

"And you both lied to me?" Lucas asked not believing his ears.

Lucas closed his eyes a moment to try to get his temper under control. He opened them again to see fresh tears streaming down Brooke's face and that broke him.

"Get dressed….we're leaving" was all he said and he walked up the stairs.

Everyone went upstairs and got ready to leave the plane ride home was in silence. Brooke felt nauseated and her diamond was digging into her finger because she kept twisting it as she was wringing her hands together. Once they'd arrived home Nathan and Haley went next door, Haley wouldn't even look at Nathan, and Nathan knew that it was going to be a long night. Brooke had taken Hannah in the house and put her down for the night. She then went and sat down on the couch in the living room and waited for Lucas to come in from unloading the car.

At the sound of the door opening Brooke looked up to see Lucas coming in. Brooke stood immediately and their eyes locked. Brooke felt her legs give out beneath her and she fell to her knees as she began sobbing again. Lucas rushed over to her, gathering her gently into his arms.

"Brooke, I am so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Lucas murmured against her hair as he rocked her gently.

Brooke shook he head against his chest. "No Lucas. It's not your fault. It's mine." Her reply was muffled against the fabric of his shirt.

"I can't believe that you didn't tell me both you and Nathan why?" Lucas asked

"I knew you'd react like this" Brooke said her voice cracking.

"This is my fault. I should have protected you." Lucas was careful as he held her. He kept his other arm around her loosely as he whispered the question he dreaded, but had to ask.

"What did he do to you Brooke?"

Brooke wiped the last remnants of her tears. She had no more left. She looked up at him. The fear she saw in his face tore her apart inside. Lying to him wasn't an option. But how was she going to tell him what Chase had done to her. She still couldn't believe it herself.

"Brooke," he said softly again. "Please tell me. Did he?" Lucas stopped, unable to form the words. The mere thought of Chase raping Brooke was so foreign to him it made him lightheaded and weak.

Brooke reached up, her hands framing his face. "Lucas, he didn't rape me."

Lucas felt his body relax slightly and a soft cry of relief escaped his lips as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I thought he was going to, but Nathan stopped him" She admitted quietly.

Brooke slid her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, her head resting on his shoulder. Lucas wanted to hold her as tightly but he feared hurting her. He buried his fingers in her silky hair. "Brooke?" he asked tentatively. "Please tell me what happened?"

Brooke than spent the next ten minutes explaining what had happened. Everything from what Chase had said to her to what he had done to her.

Lucas held Brooke as she finished her story. They were still sitting in the same position, as they were when she began her story; kneeling on the floor facing each other. He blinked back his own tears as he gently wiped hers with the pads of his thumbs; his heart breaking for the fear and pain and humiliation she faced at the hands of someone she considered a friend. Lucas's blood boiled but he tried to stifle the rage that consumed him, knowing that what he was feeling was nothing compared to what Brooke was going through. She looked up into his eyes and lifted her hands to cradle his face, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"Please forgive me for not calling you Lucas." Brooke asked softly. "I wanted to so badly, but I knew what would happen if I did."

"I wish you had Brooke. It kills me to know what happened." He gently pulled her closer to him, needing to have her closer. Brooke buried her face in his neck and sighed.

"Brooke, can I see your back?" Brooke stiffened as she pulled back to look at him, knowing she couldn't hide her bruises from him.

"Lucas, you don't want to see them. They're not a big deal." She said half-heartedly, hoping that he would believe her.

"Please Brooke, I need to see what he did to you. I need to see how he hurt you." Lucas's eyes pleaded with her.

Brooke rested her forehead against his chin for a moment gaining the courage to stand before him. He kissed her hairline softly as he whispered her name.

"Brooke. It's all right sweetheart. I promise, it will be all right." Brooke nodded her head and moved to stand up. Lucas helped her then stood up too.

Brooke looked down at the floor, feeling her stomach clench, as she untied the front of her tank top and slid it off her shoulders. Before this moment Brooke had never shied from revealing any part of her body to Lucas.

She turned away from him and she heard him gasp.

Lucas's eyes widened as he saw the dark purple and black bruises that adorned the right side of Brooke's spine. He felt the bile rise in this throat and his fingers clenched into fists at his side. Lucas stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her gently against his chest. He buried his face in her hair, tears of anger and pain again slipping from his eyes. Brooke slumped back against him and covered his hands with her own. Brooke could feel his hot tears against the skin of her neck.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself for not being there." Brooke turned in his arms abruptly, her eyes wild as she grabbed his shirt in her hands.

"No Lucas. This was not your fault. This was Chase's fault. I won't let you feel guilty."

"I want to kill him Brooke." Lucas admitted softly as he held her gently, the image of her bruises burned permanently into his mind.

"Lucas, that won't do any good. It won't change anything. I hate him too. I'll never forgive him for what he tried to do, but I want us to put this behind us." Brooke insisted as she looked up at him seriously.

"He wanted to ruin our lives and I refuse to let that happen. I'm not going to let him get away with this."

Lucas released her and walked over to the couch. He sat down, torn between telling her what he knew she wanted to hear and telling her the truth. "I can't let this go Brooke….I'm sorry…I refuse to." Lucas's voice was unwavering as he spoke.

Brooke walked over and sat on the couch next to him, taking his hands in hers. "Lucas, please promise me you won't do anything." Brooke lifted a hand to his face to force him to look at her. "I just want to put this behind us and get on with the rest of our lives."

"Brooke, don't ask to make you a promise I can't possibly keep."

Brooke knew that trying to talk him out of going after Chase was futile right now. He was in no frame of mind to be reasoned with, especially about this. So she just silently hoped for the best. At least he knew now.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nathan I don't understand why you just didn't tell me about this" Haley said lying in bed next to her husband.

"Hales…I wanted to tell you but it's not that big of a deal….I did what I know Lucas would do if the role was reversed….I care about Brooke…not only is she my sister-in-law but she's my friend" Nathan rolled over on his side and ran his hand over Haley's stomach.

"I just wish you would have trusted me enough to have told me about this" Haley pouted resting her hand on top of Nathan's.

"I do trust you Hales…I just don't want you to worry about silly things when you're so far along in your pregnancy" Nathan assured.

"Yeah but you have to understand that I don't want you to keep things from me" Haley said right back.

"I know….I'm sorry" Nathan scooted closer and kissed Haley.

"What do you think Lucas is going to do?" Haley asked curling up next to Nathan.

"I don't know…but I hope it's nothing stupid….I don't think Brooke would let him do anything too bad" Nathan furrowed his brow and wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Me too….It was just so weird to see Lucas like that….I've never seen him that mad…not ever…I hope I never have to see it again" Haley sighed.

"Me too….I'm glad that Brooke told him….also we'll have to go back to "The Fluffy Bunny" again…Jamie had a really good time there and you know what I did too"

Haley nodded against Nathan's shoulder "Yeah…and Willy and Nadine were so nice"

"I think Leah would have liked it there too" Nathan smiled

"We'll have to take her after she's born…and old enough to understand what's going on…I just wish we could have spent more time at the house Lucas rented…just seems like a waste of money that he rented it and didn't get to use it but for one night" Haley yawned as she finished her sentence.

"I love you Hales" Nathan said kissing her forehead

"I love you too Nathan…night" Haley said closing her eyes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A month had gone by since Brooke had told Lucas about what had happened with Chase. A quiet month thankfully. Brooke was getting ready to go to New York for a few days to attend a meeting. Since Lucas didn't want Brooke to go alone, Brooke had asked Peyton to come with her for the trip. Peyton was hesitant at first but since Jake told her that he could handle everything at home Peyton agreed to come.

"I'm pretty excited about this" Peyton said walking into the airport with Brooke, Lucas and Jamie.

"I'm excited that you're excited Peyton" Lucas said happily.

"Thanks Luke…it's so weird to be away from my kids though" Peyton said smiling sadly.

"Yeah but you can bring them souvenirs" Lucas said

"Yeah…plus sleeping in is going to be the highlight of my trip…and checking out the vintage CD stores" Peyton said loading her bag into baggage claim. "See ya Luke" Peyton said waving over her shoulder practically running down the corridor to board the plane.

"Bye Peyton" Lucas said waiving. Brooke turned around and hugged Lucas. "I'll see you in three days"

"It's going to go by so fast Pretty Girl" Lucas said burying his face in Brooke's neck.

"I wish you could come with me too" Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"I've got a few things to take care of here" Lucas rubbed his hand down Brooke's back and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Are you ready to go home Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked looking up from where he was holding Lucas's hand.

Brooke knelt down in front of Jamie "I'll be back in a few days Jamie…besides after you leave here you and Uncle Luke are going to go and pick up Hannah at Grandma Karen's and you and her can play all day long"

"I'm going to miss you" Jamie said throwing his little arms around Brooke's neck.

"I'm going to miss you too Jim-Jam" Brooke kissed Jamie on the forehead and stood up when she heard her boarding call.

"I love you Luke" Brooke said leaning in to kiss him.

Lucas pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Brooke's "I love you too baby"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next afternoon Brooke walked into her and Peyton's hotel room and sat down. She'd been so tired lately all she wanted to do was sleep. Brooke looked over at Peyton who was sitting on the floor looking through bags of things she'd purchased around town.

"I've shopped till I've dropped today…this is the best vacation ever" Peyton squealed.

"I've been in meeting after meeting today…I'll be so glad when they get this new line of fall clothes out…I stress out so bad…and it messes my cycle up…it's just ridiculous…and it makes me nauseous" Brooke said reclining on the couch and closing her eyes.

"Maybe you're pregnant" Peyton said not looking up from where she was reading her Rolling Stone magazine.

"That's impossible…you have to have sex in order to be pregnant" Brooke yawned and curled up onto her side. "Shit"

"I told you" Peyton said finally looking at Brooke.

"I'm not pregnant….Lucas and I haven't even been trying that long" Brooke sat up as she talked to Peyton.

"Well honey I hate to tell you this but sex…is where babies come from" Peyton teased.

"Thanks Peyton…there's no way I'm pregnant…I'm not" Brooke shook her head.

"Well…there's only one way to find out" Peyton said standing up and grabbing her purse. "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked standing up.

"To the clinic…you could be like me and Jake and it could just be a scare…but you'll never know unless we go" Peyton said opening the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan and Lucas were at McDonald's waiting to pick up dinner for them Haley and Jamie. Lucas held onto Hannah's happy meal as they waited for Jamie's personal pizza to be ready.

"Fancy seeing you here" a voice called from behind.

Nathan and Lucas turned around and came face to face with him.

"Chase" Lucas said and anger radiated over him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok you see this little grey shading right here that's the amniotic sac…" the doctor explained pointing to the ultrasound machine. "And this little black and blue smudge is your baby…see the heartbeat"

Brooke bit her lip and nodded she looked over at Peyton who was crying. "Sorry" Peyton said laughing a little and wiping her eyes.

"I'd say you're about 5 weeks…Mrs. Scott…congratulations" The doctor said and pulling the sheet back over Brooke's elevated legs.

"I'll send the nurse back in with a few things for you" the doctor said walking out of the room.

Brooke looked over at Peyton who was wiping her eyes. " I'm so excited…this is the best trip ever…when are you going to tell Lucas?"

Brooke hopped down from the table and smiled "When I get home …hey I'm going to get dressed"

Peyton watched Brooke walk into the bathroom and then cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID it read "_Jake" _

"Hey Jake what's up?" Peyton said into the receiver.

"Peyton…Luke's in jail…you and Brooke are going to have to come home" Nathan said

"What the hell happened?" Peyton said standing up.

"He and Chase got into a fight outside of McDonalds and someone called the police"

"Oh my god…is he ok?" Peyton asked scared for her friend.

"Luke…other than a black eye and busted lip yes…can't say the same for Chase…Luke pretty much rearranged his face"

"Jeez…well I'll talk to you soon ok…Love you too…bye" Peyton hung up the phone just in time for Brooke to walk out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Brooke asked walking over to the examination table.

"Brooke I've got something I have to tell you"

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys…I hope you liked this chapter….Also any suggestions you might have are welcome. I've had one or two about how to handle Brooke's pregnancy. I don't really have a rant or anything this time. I really do appreciate all the kind things you guys have said and thanks for taking the time out to review. Thanks again….Ashley**


	32. What's the Worst that Could Happen?

-1

It all happened so fast.

One minute they were all standing in the McDonalds parking lot and the next minute, Lucas and Chase were on the ground, Chase gasping for air as Lucas squeezed his throat with his strong hands. Nathan shook his head as he tried to comprehend what had occurred in the last thirty minutes. He looked over to his right and watched the ambulance speed off, carrying the unconscious and bloody body of Chase. Nathan felt his stomach heave as the image of blood that soaked the ground only a few feet away flashed in his mind again. He looked to his left and saw a witness talking to Deputy Skillz Taylor, giving his version of the events that occurred. Nathan closed his eyes again and he rubbed his aching shoulder. It didn't feel broken, but it certainly felt bruised or perhaps even dislocated.

It all happened so fast. Like a whirlwind. Like a dream.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas lunged at Chase, his eyes ablaze with something resembling unadulterated hatred. The two men fell to the ground with Chase landing flat on his back, his head slamming on the cement sidewalk.

"What the hell?" Nathan yelled as he jumped forward to try to pull Lucas off Chase.

Lucas squeezed his fingers around Chase's throat, his hands like an iron vise on his windpipe. Chase frantically grasped Lucas's wrists as he attempted to free his neck from Lucas's crushing grasp, all the while gasping for air. Chase's eyes were wide and full of pure fear as he looked up into Lucas's face. Lucas's eyes were narrow slits and were red with rage.

"You bastard!" Lucas growled through clenched teeth. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to her."

Nathan grabbed onto Lucas's right arm and tried to wrench it away from Chase.

"Lucas, what the hell. You're going to kill him" Nathan pleaded and grasped Lucas's other arm, pulling on it. Lucas's arm flew back, knocking Nathan off balance and he landed on his butt, sliding across the sidewalk and into a mailbox. The corner slammed into his back and he grunted in pain as he got up and charged back over to the fight.

Lucas wrenched his arm away from Nathan and glared up at his brother. His eyes were smoldering and Nathan stepped back in fear momentarily. Chase gasped for air beneath Lucas and managed to swing his fist upward, as Lucas was distracted, and slam Lucas in his nose. Lucas's body jerked backwards and blood gushed from his nose as he shook his head, momentarily stunned. Nathan grabbed Lucas before he was able to lunge back at Chase. Then pulled him to his feet, and attempted to restrain him.

"Let me go!" Lucas demanded as Chase stood up.

"Lucas, are you crazy? What's gotten into you?"

Lucas stopped struggling and looked at Chase, who still had fear in his eyes. Nathan loosened his grip on Lucas and handed him a handkerchief to wipe his bloody nose. As soon as he was free, Lucas lunged toward Chase again, his fist slamming into Chase's face. Chase fell backward again and Lucas jumped on top of him and began to pummel him, hitting him anywhere he could. Tears of anger and pain blurred his eyes as he beat his former friend senseless. Nathan attempted to pull Lucas off Chase again, but Lucas just shook him away. Nathan grabbed Lucas around the neck and tried to restrain him that way but Lucas jerked forward and Nathan ended up flipping over his back and landing on the sidewalk in front of them. A searing pain shot through Nathan's shoulder as he landed with a thump.

"My God, somebody call the cops!" someone pleaded out to anyone in the small crowd that had formed a circle around them. A man whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911.

Lucas grabbed Chase by the neck again and slammed his head forcefully against the cement and Chase went limp; his eyes fluttering closed. Lucas looked down at Chase's motionless body and he suddenly realized what he had done. For a moment it was as if he stepped out of his own body and was watching the scene before him. Blood seeped from beneath Chase's head coloring the ground crimson and Lucas slumped backward, burying his face in his hands.

My God, what had he done?

Suddenly Lucas was jerked up off the ground and came face to face with his friend and new Tree Hill Deputy Skillz Taylor.. Skillz looked at him, shocked, then down at Chase, then back at Lucas again. Lucas held his gaze, his eyes cold and hard. Skillz shuddered at what he saw and then he reached for his radio requesting an ambulance.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan shook his head, trying to get the images to go away as Skillz approached him, a stern professional look masking the turmoil certainly beneath it.

"Nathan, you should have the EMT take a look at that shoulder."

"It's fine. Just bruised I think."

"Still you should have someone look at it." Skillz paused for a moment. "So, Nathan, do you know what this was about?

Nathan turned and looked behind him. Next to the second ambulance stood Lucas, his shoulders slumped. The EMT had cleaned his face of the blood, but it was obvious that his nose was broken, the faint signs of bruising was starting to appear beneath his eyes. The EMT was tending to his bloody hand that had gotten scraped during the fight. Lucas had a vacant, almost hollow look on his face. He showed no emotion when Skillz arrived and took him into custody and that frightened Nathan more than anything else he witnessed. Nathan turned slowly back to Skillz and sighed heavily he wanted to help Lucas but he was afraid of betraying Lucas and Brooke's trust if he told the truth.

"I have no idea. One second we were greeting Chase and the next Lucas was pummeling him."

"Did Chase say something to Lucas to make him angry. This is not like my him at all."

"I know Skillz. It was the most shocking thing. I have never seen Lucas that enraged. It was like he was one of those people who have super human strength, you know when they're in danger or someone else is in danger and they're trying to help them. It was like he was unstoppable for a minute. I really thought he was going to kill him Skillz."

Skillz nodded thoughtfully as he looked over at Lucas. .

"I've got to go." Skillz said as he hurriedly retreated in that direction.

Nathan watched as Skillz put Lucas into the back seat of his squad car and got in and drove away. Nathan looked back at the bloody cement on the sidewalk and he closed his eyes. He then did the only thing he knew he could he picked up the phone and called Jake.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into the police station with a determination Peyton had never before seen. She hadn't told Brooke the whole story because she didn't even know what went down herself. Peyton hurried to catch up with Brooke as she approached the front desk, immediately addressing the police officer sitting behind it.

"I'm Brooke Davis-Scott. I'm here to see my husband Lucas."

The man looked at her for a long moment before he spoke. "Ahhh, Well, Mrs. Scott, I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"What do you mean that won't be possible?" Brooke asked incredulously. Her head was beginning to throb and her patience was wearing very thin and the prick behind the counter was not helping.

"He's in the process of being booked. You'll have to wait until that's finished." He dismissed her rather abruptly and Brooke leaned forward, slapping her hands of the front of his desk.

"Look, Officer Monroe, is it?" Brooke said through clenched teeth as she read his badge. "My husband is in this building being booked you say for something I don't know what it is and I want to see him. You can't deny me access to him."

"Brooke," Peyton warned in a low voice and she put her hand on Brooke's arm as she silently prayed Brooke wouldn't do something to get herself thrown in jail.

"Actually I can Mrs. Scott." Officer Monroe stated matter-of-factly, his tone annoyed. "Now why don't you have a seat and I'll let you know when your husband is booked."

"What is he being booked for?" She asked in a slow deliberate voice.

"Well there's a list of things. Aggravated assault and battery with the intent to do grievous bodily harm and if that young man dies, they'll probably add murder to it."

Brooke gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she stumbled backward. Peyton helped to steady her.

"I want to see my husband now Officer!" Brooke replied angrily after regaining her balance.

"I told you already Mrs. Scott…."

"I don't care what you told me. I want to see him right now. Let me speak to Deputy Skillz Taylor"

"Look, I am not going to tell you again. Sit down and I will let you know when you can see the prisoner."

"Do not call him that!" She growled as Skillz came through the door.

"What's going on here?"

"Skillz!" Brooke gasped as she rushed toward him.

"What happened? You have to let me see him? Is he all right?" Brooke's words tripped over one another as she grabbed onto Skillz's arm frantically.

"Brooke, calm down. He's fine, I guess." The troubled look in Skillz's face clutched at Brooke's heart like a giant fist.

"What do you mean you guess? Tell me Skillz!" Brooke demanded as she tightened her grasp on his shirt. She was shaking and Skillz put his arms around her.

"Brooke, he almost killed Chase today." Brooke's eyes slammed shut. "Chase was just admitted into Tree Hill Memorial and he's in critical condition. If he doesn't make it…?" Skillz couldn't complete his sentence, the thought just too horrible to imagine.

Brooke buried her face in Skillz's chest as she began to sob. Officer Monroe watched quietly, unaffected.

Peyton's shoulder's slumped as Jake, Karen, Nathan, Mouth, Rachel and Haley came rushing through the door.

"Thank god you're here. What's happening?" Rachel asked as she reached Peyton, her eyes stealing a glance at Brooke as Skillz led Brooke through the double doors leading back to the inner sanctuary of the Tree Hill Police station.

Jake pulled Peyton into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Lucas is being booked for assault and battery. What happened Jake? What in God's name happened?"

Skillz let Brooke back to his desk and handed her a tissue as she sat down.

"Please Skillz, I have to see him."

"Brooke, I can't. He's being booked. It shouldn't take much longer."

Brooke grimaced and grabbed her stomach when a sharp pain radiated through it.

"Are you all right Brooke? You don't look very good. Do want some water or something?"

She shook her head. "No, Skillz. Thank you though. I just want to see my husband."

Skillz reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. "It shouldn't be much longer Brooke. I have to run to the hospital to see how Chase is doing"

Brooke smiled sadly. "Thanks Skillz."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat on a cot in the corner of the cold gray cell. His head was tilted back against the cement wall and his eyes were closed, his breathing even and slow. He wrung his fingers together the way he had seen Brooke do a million times when she was nervous or agitated. He turned his wedding band around his finger and he felt the tears that he'd been holding back all day start to burn his eyelids. All he wanted at that moment was to feel Brooke's comforting arms around him, to hear her soothing voice in his ear telling him that everything would be all right. The only thing was Lucas didn't feel like anything would be all right again. Where was she? Someone had to have called her and told her what happened. He had hoped to see her at the arraignment but at the same time he was afraid to see her, afraid of what he would see in her eyes. Would she understand or would she be livid at him for not keeping his promise to not go after Chase.

Lucas shook his head and sat forward. He never promised her he wouldn't go after Chase. He told her once before he wouldn't make her a promise there was no way he could keep. He had intended to try though for her sake. Not coming in contact with Chase had made it easier. But the second Lucas saw him; all the rage that he had successfully buried surged to the surface. Lucas looked down at his hands. They were shaking and his right one was bandaged in white gauze, small specs of blood could be seen beneath. Lucas closed his eyes again. His face was still throbbing. He had asked the guard for an aspirin when they returned from the arraignment but he never brought it. It had been over a half hour and now the throbbing had turned into a dull ache, an ache that Lucas felt would never go away.

When Lucas had caught sight of himself in the glass doors of the courthouse he had been horrified at what he saw and not just physically. There was a hollow look in his eyes that was unmistakable; a look that revealed how truly far down he had sunk. When he saw Chase that afternoon all he had wanted to do was kill him. The thought of what Chase had done to Brooke, the way she looked when she told him about the attack and the horrible bruises on her body from Chase's strong fingers caused Lucas to start trembling with anger. He had effectively blocked the whole thing out of his mind after all this time. Not seeing or hearing of Chase had helped him to not think about it on a daily basis the way he had originally done. The longer it had been, the less he thought of it. The happier he and Brooke were the less he thought about it. It all came back to Brooke. Everything always did. She was his life and the thought of her hurt or in danger made him physically ill. The thought that he failed to protect her made him want to empty the contents of his stomach right here and now. That was another thing that Lucas had effectively blocked out. His guilt. That's what so much of this actually came back to; the guilt he felt at not protecting her.

The shaking of his body continued the more he thought about it and the fury he felt coursing through his body frightened him. He breathed deeply trying to calm himself. Fury had been the only emotion that surged through him as he had lunged at his former friend several hours earlier. How had he ever gotten to that point? The point where you're so enraged that you actually believed you could kill. How does a person go from being a non-violent person to one who could kill with his bare hands without so much as a second thought?

Lucas heard the distinct jingle of keys unlocking the cell bars and then the squeak of the cell door opening. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Skillz.

Skillz walked over to him silently and handed Lucas a glass of water and two huge pills.

"I thought you might need these." Skillz said softly as Lucas gratefully took the offering.

"Thanks Skillz. I guess that lovely guard of yours forgot about me." Lucas tossed the pills into his mouth and gulped down the water. He stood up and walked over to the tiny window covered with bars and looked out at the parking lot.

"Lucas," Skillz started, not sure what to say.

"Look Skillz, if you're going to tell me what a horrible person I am and ask me how I could possibly do what I did, do me a favor and save your breath. I'm just not in the mood for it right now"

"That's not what I was going to say Luke. I know why you did it and to be very frank with you I probably would've done the same thing."

Lucas looked at Skillz and shook his head.

"I don't think you have any idea why I almost killed him this afternoon Skillz, but thanks for the sympathy." Lucas spat angrily.

Skillz looked at Lucas, his gaze never wavering. "Brooke told me everything."

Lucas looked at Skillz and knew that he did indeed know and mouth fell open in surprise. Brooke had been the one to insist that no one ever know.

"I'm so very sorry."

It sounded lame and contrite but it was all he could say. Lucas looked away ashamed.

"Yeah, me too Skillz. Good old Lucas, he can't even protect his wife from her ex-boyfriend."

"That's not what I meant." Skillz walked over and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. Lucas shrugged his hand away.

"Lucas, why didn't you come to me? I could have done something."

Lucas spun around to face him.

"Don't you get it Skillz? She didn't want anyone to know. She begged me not to go to you. She begged me to just let it go." Lucas's anger dissipated slightly as his shoulder slumped. "And I can't deny her anything. You know that Skillz. I'll do anything she asks of me, even if it kills me."

Skillz stepped forward and pulled his friend into his arms. Lucas stood stiffly in his embrace for a moment before he finally relaxed and wrapped his arms around Skillz, thankful for his arms, someone's arms. Thankful for the comfort he so desperately needed at that moment.

"I screwed up really badly Skillz and I think I've just ruined my life." Lucas sighed audibly; glad there was someone there he could finally talk to. "I'm going to rot in prison for a long time to come and there's nothing I can do to change that fact. I should have known better than to get too comfortable and happy with Brooke. Now look at what we have to look forward to, monthly conjugal visits if we're lucky. But she may hold out for that, don't ya think Skillz?" Lucas scoffed.

He pulled away from Skillz and turned back to the window, desperately trying to hide the fear and pain in his voice but failing miserably.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She's waiting to see you."

Lucas turned quickly, his eyes hopeful for a moment.

"She's here?" he asked, a hitch in his voice.

"Yes, Luke. She's been here the whole time".

Lucas's eyes widened in surprise and the first true smile since everything happened graced his face.

"That's my girl." Lucas said softly just barely loud enough for Skillz to hear.

"How pissed at me is she?" Lucas asked over the lump in his throat.

Skillz smiled sadly.

"Well, you'll just have to see for yourself. Let me go get her. You should be out of here soon, the paperwork is just being finished now."

"Wait a minute? How am I getting out of here… isn't my bail is too expensive?

"You should probably talk to Brooke about that." Skillz responded as he began to back out of the cell.

"Skillz," Lucas growled. "What happened?"

"It's Sunday Luke…the bank is closed…Brooke put up the necklace that her grandmother gave her …. It was appraised at thirty five hundred and the rest of us put up the rest." Skillz admitted.

"Damn it Skillz...how could you let her put up her grandmother's necklace?…Brooke loves that necklace…her grandmother was the only person in Brooke's family that Brooke ever felt truly loved her"

"Lucas it's just being used as collateral for the bail bondsman. And it's not like I could stop her. You should know better than anyone when she sets her mind on something, nothing will change it." Lucas nodded silently acknowledging the validity of his statement. "As long as you don't get your bail revoked or skip town, nothing is at risk. You know Lucas, I hope you know how truly lucky you are. Brooke loves you very much."

Lucas nodded his head again. He knew and he was so infinitely grateful.

"I know Skillz. I can't believe I've done this to her."

"Well let me go get her. She threatened to kill me if I took too long in here" Skillz winced as he realized his choice of words and he turned to walk out of the cell but Lucas's voice stopped him.

"Skillz," Lucas paused for a moment before he gained the courage to ask his question. "How is Chase?"

Skillz turned and faced Lucas, his face grim. "He's in critical condition. That's really all I know right now."

Lucas nodded as he turned back to the window silently.

Lucas heard the door to the cell open again and he knew it was her. He could feel her and he recognized her soft breathing. It was a sound he spent many nights listening to and memorizing and a feeling of calm suddenly descended upon him. He wanted to turn and open his arms, dying for her run into them. He needed her at that moment like he had never needed anyone in his life and he felt his eyes begin to water as he fought to keep him emotions in control. He had to. For her sake.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stepped into the cold dark cell. She ran a hand over her still cramping stomach and sighed. This was not a good time to tell Lucas she was pregnant again. The sun outside was setting and it cast a deep orange hue over the room through the small window. Lucas was standing at the window, his back to her and Brooke felt her breath quicken as she fought to keep the tears of relief at finally seeing him at bay. He was in one piece. Skillz had warned her that his nose was broken and his eyes were bruising as a result, but he had yet to turn to her. She didn't care how he looked as long as he was there with her, safe and sound.

Brooke stepped closer to him. She knew he knew she was there. She could tell by the way he stood. His stance was tentative; almost as if he feared her reaction and Brooke's eyes fell to the floor for a moment before she looked up at him again.

"Luke." She said his name softly, the soft smooth sound of her voice traveled over his aching soul, soothing it, and he turned instantly, needing her in his arms. Brooke gasped at the sight of his battered face. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as her hot tears slipped from her eyes.

Lucas felt his heart crack as he opened his arms and held them out to her. Brooke rushed forward and into his arms, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed. Lucas wrapped her protectively in his embrace and buried his face in her hair careful not to disturb his nose. Brooke clung to him as he murmured softly against her hair.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I'm so sorry."

They stood there holding one another for a long time; long after the sun had set outside the window. Brooke's sobs slowly became whimpers and finally subsided and she pulled away from him, sniffling, her wet swollen eyes looking up at him. Lucas lifted his hands to her face and wiped the last remnants of her tears from her cheeks. Brooke covered his hands with her own and Lucas bent his face to hers. His lips brushed hers tentatively and Brooke's arms slid around his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. Fresh pain exploded and radiated throughout his entire face and Lucas sucked in his breath, breaking the kiss.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry." Brooke responded as she stepped back from him. Lucas pulled her back into his embrace not willing to let her go just yet.

"It's okay Pretty Girl. We just have to be careful."

Brooke reached up and with gentle fingers and touched his nose softly, then lightly traced the bruises under each eye. Fresh tears began to well in her eyes. Lucas cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his. "Shhh, it's okay baby. I'm okay." Lucas kissed her softly again and she let him lead the kiss ever mindful of his nose.

Finally Lucas pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"I love you Lucas," Brooke whispered as she looked up at him, her soft eyes full of love.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl. So much." He whispered hoarsely, her scent, her taste, and the feel of her surrounding him like a warm blanket.

"Good," She whispered again as she shoved him in the chest hard. "Now what the hell were you thinking?" She asked as Lucas stumbled backwards, his eyes popping open.

"Brooke?" He gaped as he rubbed his chest lightly.

"Lucas, why did you do this? You promised me you'd let it go. You promised me you wouldn't go after him." She spat at him angrily.

"Brooke, I never promised you that. I never did!" he shot back at her just as angrily, still stunned from her outburst.

"Why couldn't you just let it be?" Brooke spoke more to herself than him as she began pacing the small cell. "Chase is ruining everything good between us."

Lucas watched her wring her hands together as she spoke and his heart clenched at her words. Her diamond twinkled in the dim lighting from the ceiling and his heart sank even further in his chest as he thought of what she had done for him. She was right. Damn it, why was she always right?

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I tried. I really did. I had no intention of ever going after him because you asked me not to. But when I saw him today I just snapped. It was the most frightening moment of my life Pretty Girl."

Brooke stopped pacing and turned to face him just as he slumped onto the small cot in the corner.

"I've never been a violent man, Brooke. Sure, I've lost my temper before and thrown my fists without thinking, but I've never deliberately tried to kill someone and today I did." He admitted quietly, ashamedly. "It scared me so much Brooke and now I don't know what to do. Chase may die and if he does, I'll go to prison for a long time and I don't know how to even contemplate that"

Brooke walked over and sat next to him, taking his hand hers. "Lucas, don't say that!" She commanded softly. "I don't want to hear you say that. Chase is going to be fine and we are going to get past this."

"How Brooke?" He asked as he pulled his hand away from hers. "How are we going to get past this? Even if he does live, I'm still going to be tried on battery charges. I highly doubt I'll get probation Pretty Girl. Not after all my skirmishes in my youth. I'll still end up going to prison."

"Lucas, your juvenile record is sealed and they can't use that against you." She grabbed his face in her hands, ever mindful of his nose and turned his face to hers. "And you have to believe we will get through this. We have to"

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He whispered as he kissed her temple softly. "I am so sorry Brooke". Brooke laid her head on Lucas's chest, his strong heartbeat beneath her ear calming her fears by the second.

"Lucas that doesn't matter. None of that matters. All that matters is that we'll get through this together."

"I'm scared Pretty Girl. I'm really scared." Lucas admitted softly.

"Me too Luke. Me too." Brooke admitted just as quietly.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked out of the holding room at the police station. The pain she had felt earlier had worsened. The pain had now radiated down through her stomach and to her pelvis. She walked down the hall and saw all of her friends waiting for news on Lucas. Brooke started to walk over to her friends and that was the last thing she remembered before the intense pain radiated over her and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh my god" Peyton and Rachel said in unison running over to Brooke.

"I'll call an ambulance" Karen said pulling out her cell phone.

Brooke groggily opened her eyes and fresh tears spilled out. The paramedics were working on her taking her vital signs and trying to stabilize her so that they could transfer her to the hospital.

"Her BP is 90/60 heart rate is…72 bpm…" one paramedic said to the other.

"Does anyone know what happened?" the other paramedic asked Brooke's group of friends.

"She was walking out of the back room and she just collapsed" Mouth explained to him.

"Does she have any allergies that any of you know about or any medical problems?" the paramedic asked again.

Peyton turned in Jake's arms and looked over at the paramedic "She's pregnant"

**I know what some of you are thinking….Skillz a cop? But I think that it kind of suits him in a way. I personally could see Skillz being a police officer. Anyway I hope that you liked this chapter and reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. By the way I was catching up with all of the shenanigans on "One Tree Hill" last night and I caught the preview for the new season….I realize that all the Peyton/Lucas stuff is going to go down this season…but I don't think Mark will let us down….I hope not anyway. I think personally Brucas has a way bigger fan base than Leyton. I have faith that Mark will give us what we want in the end. I'm just saying he BEST not put Brooke and Lucas together and have him cheat on her again…or run back to his "supposed" soul mate Peyton. I won't be a happy camper. If that happens Mark will be receiving a strongly worded letter from me. I realize I've ranted but I'm sure some of you feel the same way.**


	33. Like a Bridge Over Troubled Waters

-1Brooke looked around the room of the examination room of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. Since Chase was in the same hospital Lucas wasn't able to come with Brooke to the emergency room, so Mouth came with her for support. Brooke was lying on the exam room table and Mouth sat next to her as they waited for the doctor to come in and do a sonogram.

"How are you feeling?" Mouth asked taking a hold of her hand.

"Not good…I'm still pretty uncomfortable…Oh god Mouth what if I have a miscarriage?"

"You won't your doctor Andrea is going to come in here and do an ultrasound and everything is going to be fine" Mouth assured.

"I'm just so worried about Lucas" Brooke sighed her eyes welling with tears again that night.

"Brooke you just need to relax ok…everything will turn out ok" Mouth said forcing a smile.

"I just can't believe this it's like a nightmare…I don't know how I'm going to explain this to Hannah" Brooke shook her head as she cried.

"Brooke…you're not going to have to tell Hannah anything…Nathan and Haley waited for Lucas to be released on bond they're going to take him home and you know Andy is there with her so it's going to be ok….Hannah is going to be fine…you're going to be fine, Lucas is going to be fine, and this new baby is going to be fine…how come you didn't tell anyone you're pregnant?" Mouth asked.

"I just found out…this afternoon…I couldn't wait to get home and tell Lucas…and now he has to hear about it from our friends" Brooke laid her head back down on the pillows.

_Knock Knock_

Brooke's OBGYN Andrea walked into the exam room and half smiled at Brooke.

"Brooke I wasn't expecting to see you for a while…when did you find out about this pregnancy?" Andrea asked slipping on some exam gloves.

"Today" Brooke said quietly "He said I was about…"

"5 weeks….I talked to the doctor you saw up in New York…let's see what's going on" Andrea announced kneeling down at the end of the bed and lifting the blanket over Brooke's legs and inserting the sonogram spectrum inside of her. "I'm not going to promise you anything Brooke…so you need to prepare yourself"

Brooke closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Mouth's hand "I need Lucas here"

"It's going to be OK Brooke" Mouth assured silently praying at the same time.

The room was silent until the loud rhythmic sound of the unborn baby's heartbeat echoed through the room

"Thank You" Brooke said softly looking up toward the Heavens

After doing the sonogram Andrea told Brooke that she figured the cramps were from severe stress and told Brooke to take it easy, informing her that this probably wasn't going to be an easy pregnancy. She also told Brooke that she wanted her to stay for observation but, Brooke said no and assured Andrea that she'd take it easy when she got home. Andrea finally gave in and discharged Brooke but not before pulling Mouth to the side and telling him to inform Lucas of the news about the baby.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat in Hannah's nursery as he watched his baby girl sleep. He wanted to take in every feature about her because deep down he feared he'd never see her again. He'd royally screwed things up so bad and having to hear about Brooke's pregnancy from Haley and Nathan wasn't how he wanted things to go. On top of that hearing that she had collapsed had him on edge and the fact that because of what he did he couldn't be by her side killed him. Lucas heard the front door open and he walked out of the nursery and saw Brooke slowly walking in.

"Hey" she said quietly

"Brooke…I'm so sorry…I wish I could have been there" Lucas said quickly walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm ok…our baby's ok" Brooke sighed and buried her face in his neck.

"Our baby" Lucas smiled and pulled back running a hand down Brooke's stomach.

"Yeah…We're having another baby" Brooke smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat at the table on his side of the courtroom nervously shaking his leg. Jim, his attorney, sat next to him. Jim was a friend of Jake's that he'd met during all the trouble he had with Nikki and Jenny. Brooke sat behind Lucas in the front row of benches along with Mouth, Rachel, Jake, Peyton, Nathan, Karen, Whitey, Haley and Skillz. The prosecuting attorney sat at the opposite table and was diligently writing on a yellow legal pad. Lucas felt his heart racing as they waited for the judge to appear. This was only his preliminary hearing, the hearing where he would submit his plea. Since it was Friday afternoon the courtroom was virtually empty, only those who absolutely had to be there were there. It had been four days since the incident and Lucas's face was still battered and bruised but he looked much more human now.

The double doors to the courtroom opened and in walked a figure that Lucas hoped he would never see again. Chase walked up to the prosecuting attorney and said something quietly, not looking in Lucas's direction at all. His head was partially bandaged on the back and right side, covering the stitches that covered where his skull had cracked. Chase's face was as bruised and battered as Lucas's was, only he also sported a split lip as well. Lucas closed his eyes and his stomach seized as he remembered the blood. He also felt his anger begin to stir as he saw the contemptuous look on Chase's face, as he finally looked Lucas's way. Lucas held his gaze, unwilling to look away. He wasn't going to give Chase the satisfaction. Lucas felt a gentle hand clasp his shoulder firmly and he turned to look at the person attached to the hand.

Brooke smiled and winked at him as she mouthed, "I love you."

Lucas covered her hand with his and brought it to his lips to kiss her knuckles softly.

Chase's eyes darkened as he watched their exchange. His eyes swept over the group sitting in the row directly behind Lucas, stopping briefly at his former friends. Nathan and Peyton had never come to see him in the hospital and never once called in the one day he'd been home. He knew that Lucas and Brooke must have poisoned their minds against him and it made him sick to think how weak and impressionable his friends were. Chase's eyes continued to sweep along the bench. He moved quickly past the people he didn't know and his gaze finally rested on Brooke.

His breath caught in his throat. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He felt a stirring in his pants and he quickly sat down, not wanting his lawyer to notice it but he continued to watch Brooke out of the corner of his eye. Chase's parents shuffled into the courtroom and sat behind their son in full support. They didn't look toward Lucas, only looked straight ahead.

The Judge entered the courtroom and called the room to order.

'This is case number 23095748. Chase Adams and the State of North Carolina vs. Lucas Scott. The charges are assault and battery with the intent to do grievous bodily injury."

He turned to Lucas. "Mr. Scott, please stand."

Lucas stood tall and held his head high.

"Mr. Scott, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty your Honor." Lucas replied, his voice strong and confident.

"Your plea will be entered Mr. Scott. You may have a seat."

Lucas sat again and Brooke reached out to rub his shoulder gently.

The Judge then addressed Chase's attorney.

"Mr. Sullivan, please state your client's response to Mr. Scott's counter claim that Mr. Adams attempted to rape Mrs. Scott the night of June 8th, 2008."

Chase's lawyer stood. "Your Honor, my client asserts that this claim is completely false. He adamantly denies any such event taking place. In addition, in response to Mr. Scott's claim, my client believes that due to Mr. Scott's history of violence especially with his father Dan Scott, it is very possible that he put those bruises on his wife and is now trying to conveniently place the blame elsewhere."

The whole room gasped at the insinuation that Chase's lawyer made.

Lucas's body stiffened and he had to restrain himself from walking over to Chase and punching him again. How dare he insinuate that Lucas could ever abuse Brooke?

Brooke stood abruptly. "How dare you?" Brooke hissed through clenched teeth as she glared at Chase.

Lucas turned to her and grabbed her hand, his eyes silently begging her to sit.

The Judge hit his gavel on his table. "Order! There will be no further outbursts in this courtroom do you hear me? Now who are you?" He asked, addressing Brooke.

"I'm Brooke Scott your Honor and what this man is saying is a complete lie!" She turned to Chase and glared at him again.

"Well, Mrs. Scott, that will all be determined in good time. In the meantime, I will not tolerate outbursts in my courtroom by anyone. Have a seat or you will be removed."

Lucas tugged lightly on her hand and she turned to look at him before she sat again.

"This case is bound over for trial. Both parties report back here on August 24th at 9AM. This courtroom is dismissed."

The Judge stood, as did everyone else. He stepped down and returned to his chamber.

Lucas stood and turned to pull Brooke into his arms.

"It's all right Brooke. We knew he'd probably do that." He whispered against her ear as she clung tight to him.

Jim turned to Lucas and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, Luke. I'll see you on the 2nd. Try to enjoy time with your family and don't worry. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve."

Lucas turned and shook Jim's hand. "Thanks again Jim. I really appreciate it."

Jim smiled at Brooke and squeezed her hand before he walked over to Jake to say goodbye.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stood in the hallway of the courthouse. Everyone had left and headed back to Peyton and Jake's for Friday afternoon dinner. Brooke was waiting for Lucas who ran to the men's room. She glanced out the window absently and didn't notice the figure approaching behind her.

"Brooke," the voice was sarcastic as it said her name and Brooke visibly stiffened, immediately recognizing it.

Brooke turned slowly and came face to face with her mortal enemy. She frantically looked around the empty hallway for signs of anyone but there was no one to be seen. Her heart raced with fear as she backed up slightly only to find herself in a corner.

"Chase, what do you want?"

Chase stepped closer to her. He could smell her perfume and it made him lightheaded. "You know what I want Brooke. It's what I've always wanted." He lifted his hand and stroked her breast. "You!" He whispered huskily as his eyes darkened.

Brooke slapped his hand away, her eyes blazing. "Don't you dare touch me Chase! I will scream so loud all of Tree Hill will come running."

Chase cackled as he stepped even closer to her. Brooke tried to hide the terror she was feeling at that moment, not wanting Chase to know how truly terrified she was. He saw it in her eyes though and he laughed again.

"Awww, Brooke. Don't be afraid of me. I'll never hurt you. Not unlike Lucas. He'll never cause you anything but heartache Brooke. Why can't you see that?"

"Chase, back away from me. And how dare you say that to me. I should slap you for what you insinuated in that courtroom. Only you'd probably try to sue me too and accuse me of giving myself those bruises that night."

"Brooke, you can't expect me to let Lucas get away with this. The beating aside, you and he are trying to ruin my good name. I can't allow that."

"Chase there is nothing good about you."

Chase leaned forward and sniffed Brooke's neck. "God, you smell so incredible Brooke. I'm as hard as a rock right now, just being this close to you."

Brooke felt her stomach lurch and the urge to vomit was overwhelming her. "Chase, get away from me this minute. I will not tolerate this harassment from you."

He laughed again, evilly. "I'll make you a proposition Brooke. I'll drop the charges against Lucas if that's what you really want."

Brooke looked at him through narrow eyes.

"But in exchange for my dropping the charges I want something from you."

"What do you want Chase?" Brooke asked, afraid of his answer.

"Brooke, I told you that night all I want is a night alone with you." His breath hitched as he continued. "I'll drop the charges against Lucas as long as you give me one night. One night to show you what you're missing. One night and I promise you'll never want any other man between your thighs again but me." He breathed against her ear.

Brooke shoved him hard in the chest, pushing him away from her.

"Screw you Chase!" She spat angrily as she brushed past him and she saw Lucas quickly approaching, a mixture of terror and rage in his eyes.

"Brooke?" He asked as he reached her, pulling her against him. "Are you all right?"

Brooke nodded as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened.

Lucas glared at Chase and growled. "You stay the hell away from her Chase."

"Or you'll do what Luke? Attack me again. That will help my case tremendously, so by all means come on." Chase mocked Lucas.

Lucas's hands clenched into fists at his sides. Brooke took his arm and tried to lead him away.

"Come on Luke. He's just trying to goad us. Please don't give in to it." Brooke pleaded softly.

Lucas looked down at her upturned face. He felt an instant calm come over him. How could she do that? Her very existence steadied him and he closed his eyes a moment. When he opened them the rage was gone.

He lowered his mouth and kissed her softly.

"Come on Pretty Girl. Let's go home."

Brooke sighed in relief and smiled softly at him. The both glared at Chase before they walked away. He watched them retreat and he narrowed his eyes as he felt his hatred for them both flare.

"We have one stop to make Luke."

"Where are we going?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"The police station."

He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"What?"

"I said we're going to the police station. I'm pressing charges against him. And don't try to stop me Luke. I have to do this. For me! I'll go alone if you don't want to come with me." Her voice was steady and truly calm for the first time in days.

Lucas nodded. "Okay Brooke. Let's go see Skillz."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Peyton were sitting in the living room of Brooke's house watching the kids play. Brooke ran a hand over her stomach and sighed. The doctor had put her on strict orders to keep herself calm, but that's easier said than done.

"I don't think we'll ever be ready for it. But I'll tell you what I am ready for. I'm ready for it to be over. I just wish there was something I could do. I can't lose him Peyton. I can't."

Peyton sat back down across from Brooke.

"I know Brooke. You just have to stay positive and believe that everything will be all right. That lawyer of yours is really good and you're in good hands. Not to mention he's a friend of my very handsome husband." Peyton giggled as she sighed wistfully. "Too bad he's married we could totally hook him up with Millie"

"I would do anything to make this go away Peyton. Anything at all but I don't know what to do."

Hannah walked over to Brooke and climbed up onto the couch beside of her. She handed Brooke a teddy bear and smiled "Mama play"

"Hannah baby you go and play with Hayden and later tonight you and mommy will play" Brooke picked Hannah up and sat her down on the carpet. Hannah walked over to Hayden and sat down on the floor next to him.

Suddenly Brooke's eyes darkened and she sat up as a myriad of emotions swept over her face.

"You know what Peyton. I just thought of something. Can you do me a favor?"

"Absolutely. What is it?"

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Hannah for me for a little while" Brooke asked

"Sure no problem"

"If Lucas calls looking for me, cover for me will ya?"

"What do you mean cover for you. What are you going to do Brooke?"

"I'm going to do what I should have done a long time ago. I'm going to put a stop to this."

"Brooke, I don't like the sound of that."

Brooke got up and grabbed her coat. "Trust me Peyton. I know what I'm doing." She grabbed her purse off of the table and looked for her keys.

"I won't be long. Just cover for me with Luke."

Brooke rushed out Peyton's front door and Peyton closed her eyes. She hoped to God she wouldn't regret this.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke stood on the Adams's front porch and took a deep breath as she gained her courage to do what she was about to do.

Thoughts of Lucas flashed through her mind and she hoped he'd forgive her for what she was about to do. She couldn't let him go to jail though. She couldn't. Not when there was something she could do to prevent it.

"I love you Lucas," she murmured under her breath as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Chase in sweats standing on the other side. He looked at Brooke, surprised to see her standing on his doorstep.

Brooke cleared her throat before she spoke. Her heart was beating in her chest and her mouth was dry. She wanted to turn and run but she knew she had to do this.

Finally Chase spoke.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" he asked as his gaze swept over her.

"I have a proposition for you Chase. Are you interested?"

Chase eyes lit up as he stepped back to allow her to enter the house.


	34. I Just Wanted to Help

-1

Peyton sat on the living room floor and played with Hannah and Hayden as she waited for Brooke to come home.

"Here Peon" Hannah said as best as she could handing Peyton a handful of play-dough.

"Thank you" Peyton said taking it from Hannah. Peyton smiled as she looked at Hannah. To only be 16 months old, Hannah was exceptionally smart and too beautiful for her own good. "Hey miss Hannah are you ready to be a big sister?"

"Baby?" Hannah said looking at Peyton.

"Yeah…you're mommy's going to have a new baby…are you going to help mommy and daddy when the new baby comes?" Peyton asked looking over at Hannah.

"Baby" Hannah said again and picked up her pacifier to put in her mouth.

"Make a ball mommy" Hayden said handing Peyton some of his play-dough.

"Let's make a snowman" Peyton said rolling the yellow play-dough across the hardwood floor.

"I help" Hayden said placing a handful of pink on top of the yellow play-dough and pressing down.

"No honey don't mix it…it's not ours…it's Hannah's" Peyton told Hayden pulling the yellow play-dough off of the pink.

"Mine?" Hannah asked taking her pacifier out of her mouth and holding out her hands for the ball of play-dough.

"No mine" Hayden shouted standing up to move to sit on his mother's lap.

"Hayden be nice to Hannah…you know we have to share" Peyton scolded

"No MINE" Hayden screamed grabbing the play-dough out of Peyton's hands.

"Hayden…I'm going to kill your daddy for not putting you down for a nap today….since you don't want to share than nobody is going to be able to play with the play-dough" Peyton said sighing and putting the dough back in the containers.

"Mean mommy" Hayden cried throwing his body back against Peyton's and crying.

"Hayden we're not going to do this" Peyton said pulling Hayden up. "You know better than to act like this"

"He sad?" Hannah said looking at Peyton.

"He's just sleepy" Peyton told her rocking Hayden back and forth in her arms. Peyton sighed and looked over at the clock she heard the front door open and looked back hoping that it was Brooke.

"Hey…Peyton what are you up to?" Lucas asked setting the mail and a few grocery bags down on the kitchen table.

"I'm just waiting for Brooke to get home" Peyton said as she tried to soothe Hayden.

"Where did she go?" Lucas asked walking into the living room.

Hannah smiled and pushed herself up and toddled over to Lucas "Hi dada"

"Hey baby girl" Lucas smiled and picked Hannah up. "Where'd mommy go?"

"Bye bye" Hannah said pointing to the door.

"Where'd she go Peyton?"

"Umm….she didn't say she…just…said.." Peyton stammered trying to think of an excuse.

"She went to see him didn't she" Lucas asked his brow furrowing.

"Luke…I'm sorry" Peyton said standing up with Hayden.

"It's ok…I don't know why she asked you to cover for her…you're a terrible liar" Lucas said shaking his head.

"I know" Peyton said picking up her purse and walking to the door. "I've got to go…Jake can only play "Pretty, Pretty Princess" for so long"

"Nice" Lucas said.

"Oh…You're day will come Luke" Peyton teased walking by him. "Just wait till she gets older"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chase held the door open to allow Brooke to enter the house. He was admittedly surprised to see her on his doorstep on this cold winter day. The trial against Lucas was beginning in about a week and he never imagined that he'd see her outside the courtroom again. Especially not standing on his porch offering him a proposition.

Chase felt himself harden as he imagined what she was going to offer him.

Brooke nervously stepped inside the Adams's living room. She wrung her hands together as the lump in her throat prevented her from speaking. Her heart was racing and she felt the panic creep up her spine. She shouldn't be here. This was a huge mistake. Chase watched her a moment, saw the struggle in her face as she nervously glanced around the room. She sat her purse on the edge of the chair as she looked anywhere except at Chase. It had been so long since she'd been in this house. She always felt safe and comfortable at this house. Now she felt ill at ease here.

Chase cleared his throat after a moment, eager to hear her proposition. He tried to keep his voice even as to not show his anticipation.

"So, what do you want, Brooke?"

Brooke turned and looked at him. The bravado that she felt on the walk over from her house had vanished. Brooke's eyes fell to her hands and her wedding band caught her eye. She felt her heart clench as she thought of Lucas. Would he ever understand what she was doing? Would he forgive her for doing what she was about to do? Would she ever be able to tell him?

Chase was tired of the silence that filled the room so he broke it.

"Brooke, if you're here to take me up on my proposition, I accept. I knew you'd come around."

Brooke looked at Chase incredulously.

"Excuse me Chase?" She responded, revulsion in her voice. "What makes you think I would take you up on your disgusting offer?"

Chase tried to hide his surprise.

"Well, why else would you be here? You want me to drop the charges against Lucas, right?"

"Yes, Chase that's why I'm here. I'm here to ask you to please drop the charges." Brooke almost choked on the words. She felt powerless, at his mercy and she hated that feeling, but she would subject herself to this humiliation if it meant that it would help Lucas.

"Well, Brooke. I told you what I want in exchange for that."

"Chase, how can you be such a pig?" Brooke spat unable to stop herself. "I would never whore myself to you. Not for anything in the world."

"Not even to help your husband? You must not love him all that much."

"You're pathetic Chase…What happened to you?"

Chase shook his head and walked to the couch and sat down.

"Then you're wasting your time being here Brooke. You want Lucas to go free then you have to be willing to spread your legs for it."

Brooke felt her stomach lurch at his suggestion but she knew if she didn't change tactics fast this whole visit would be a waste of time and she wasn't willing to contemplate that.

"Chase, here's what I am willing to offer you."

Chase held up his hand to halt her words.

"Brooke, if is doesn't include you and me naked then I'm not interested."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him. How dare he speak to her like this?

"Chase, I'm going to bury you in court. You may think you're going to get off, but I assure you, I'll make you pay for what you did to me. Now I'm willing to let it go. Forget it ever happened and drop the charges against you if you drop yours against Lucas."

Chase laughed out loud.

"You're kidding right?" He asked as he stood up and advanced toward her.

Brooke stood tall and didn't back away as much as she wanted to.

He stepped very close to her, his face mere inches from hers. Brooke's arms instantly went to her stomach in an effort to protect her unborn child.

"Brooke, you'll never win your stupid case against me and if you think you will, you're delusional. I have nothing to lose here by either one of these trials. But you do. Are you willing to lose Lucas? Are you willing to lose your husband to jail?"

Chase reached out and ran his fingers lightly along the side of her breast. Brooke jerked back, away from him and glared at him.

"Don't you touch me Chase." She warned in a low voice.

Chase laughed as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Brooke, get the hell out of my house, it will do neither your or Lucas's case any good once I tell my attorney you tried proposition me."

Brooke didn't move. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Chase, you can't possible think that you'll be left unscathed in this whole thing. Your name will be ruined when I'm finished with you. And it will follow you all the way back to Florida. I'll make sure of that."

"Brooke, don't threaten me." He leaned toward her so that she could feel his breath against her face. His voice lowered.

"I knew you were feisty in bed. Looking back on it now, I should have done a lot of things different that day…if Nathan wouldn't have hit me then I'd have reminded you of what it was like that night at that graduation party."

Brooke's eyes were hard as he spoke to her. She didn't let his words affect her and she stepped back. His invasion of her personal space was disconcerting. Chase continued his monologue, oblivious to her movement.

"You're lucky I only left bruises on your back Brooke. You don't know what you missed out on. I could have given you more pleasure than you ever imagined."

His breath hitched slightly as he continued.

"Chase please…don't do this….I just don't understand why you have to be like this…I just want to know what happened to you…please"

Chase's face hardened at her words.

"You know Brooke, it gets me really hard when you beg like that. The funny thing is you don't know anything about me….that night in the back of my car was the best night of my life…we could have that again"

"Chase…you're dreaming"

Chase grabbed her by the arms and pulled her against him, making sure she felt his throbbing arousal against her belly.

"I assure you Brooke, I'm not ."

Brooke struggled against his grasp as panic started to well in her heart. She glanced around the room looking for anything she could use on him.

"Let me go Chase."

Chase leaned forward and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"God, Brooke! You smell so incredible. Don't you know I'd give you anything you asked? Anything at all. All I want is the chance to show you how much I love you."

"You don't know what love it Chase."

He ignored her comment as he inhaled again.

"Just give me another chance."

The bile rose in Brooke's throat again as she continued to struggle against his strong grasp. Chase was oblivious to her struggles as he continued to speak.

"I want you so much do you have any idea how much I want to make love to you?"

Brooke closed her eyes and turned her head at the images he was invoking.

He bent his head and brushed his lips against her neck above her collar. Brooke raised her arms to his chest and gave him a hard shove but Chase didn't even budge.

"Chase, I mean it! Get your hands off me or I'll scream."

He laughed as he licked her warm skin.

"Brooke, go ahead and scream. No one will hear you. Besides like I said I've wanted to make you scream for a long time."

Brooke lifted her knee and rammed it into his groin the same way she had wanted to do the night he tried to rape her . Chase stumbled back, momentarily stunned.

"You bitch!" he growled as he clutched himself.

"I warned you Chase, I won't be manhandled by you ever again. This was a mistake coming here. I thought maybe there some semblance of human decency inside you. Some remnant of the man I used to know and love. Now I can see that he no longer exists. And as angry as I am at you for everything you've done to me, I feel more sorry for you than anything else. You're a pathetic excuse for a man. You are a monster Chase Adams and I hope you rot in hell."

Brooke grabbed her purse and walked for the door.

"Brooke, the only person is who going to rot in hell is Lucas. He's going to rot in prison if I have anything to say about it and that I imagine would be worse than hell for Lucas. Prison would destroy him and you know it…being away from his daughter and you…why don't you just stab him in the heart"

Brooke started for the door but Chase caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm again, turning her around to face him roughly.

"When that happens Brooke, you'll come crawling back to me begging me to take you. And let me tell you, you'll have to do it on your knees. That's where whores like you belong - on their knees. But that's where I think I'd like you best."

The tears that Brooke had been holding back at his horrible words welled in her eyes.

"Screw you Chase!"

"Oh you will Brooke! Someday you will and when you finally spread your legs for me, you'll wonder what you ever saw in Lucas."

Brooke's hand came out and connected with Chase's face. He didn't even flinch at the contact.

"Goodbye Brooke!" He said calmly as she turned and opened the door. Chase watched her as she ran down the steps and across his lawn.

Brooke walked into the house and sighed deeply she looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost nine. She walked down the hall and stopped at the nursery. Brooke walked in and found Hannah sleeping. Since it was summer she only wore a diaper and a sleep shirt. Her brown hair framed her face as she sucked on her pacifier as she slept. Brooke smiled and leaned over the crib and pulled Hannah's pink baby blanket over her body. She walked out of the nursery and across the hall to her and Lucas' bedroom. Brooke opened the door and she smiled when she heard the shower turn off. She walked over and sat down on the bed and slipped her shoes off, she turned towards the bathroom door when she heard it open, and she smiled when she saw Lucas clad in only a towel. His facial features were blank as he looked at her and simply asked.

"You went to see Chase didn't you?"

Brooke's breath hitched in her throat "What?"

Lucas's gaze never wavered as he asked his question again.

"You went to see Chase, didn't you Brooke?"

Brooke closed her eyes, defeated, before looking up at him again. She couldn't lie to him.

She wouldn't lie to him. She made a mental note to thank Peyton for covering for her so well.

"Yes, I did." Brooke admitted in a voice barely above a whisper.

Lucas ripped his towel off and tossed it onto the floor as he opened the drawer, getting a clean pair of boxers.

"Damn it Brooke! Why would you do that? Why would you risk that?"

Lucas continued to angrily get dressed as Brooke stood and walked over to him.

"Lucas, I wanted to try to convince him to drop the charges."

Lucas turned toward her, his eyes blazing.

"How could you take a chance like that? You're pregnant for god's sake….He could have hurt you." All of a sudden the blood drained from his face and he put his hands on her arms. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No Lucas," Brooke shook her head. "He didn't." She looked away from him.

Lucas lifted his hand to her face, his anger draining away.

"Brooke, please look at me."

She turned her face to his and her tears spilled over. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Brooke, please tell me what happened. Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Yes Lucas. I'm sure. He said some horrible horrible things to me. He thought I had gone there to take him up on his lewd offer, the one he made at the courthouse."

Lucas's face tightened as he remembered what Brooke had told him about Chase's offer to drop the charges if Brooke slept with him. It had taken all his strength to not go over to Chase's that night and beat him senseless again.

"Damn him to hell," Lucas spat out angrily.

Brooke cupped his face in her hands. "I slapped him and told him where to go." Brooke sighed softy as he turned his face to kiss her palm.

"I'm sorry Luke. I didn't know what else to do."

Lucas's temper was rising again at her words. Why did she always try to fix things she had no control over?

"Damn it Brooke! You don't have to do anything. You just have to love me. That's what I need from you. You know talking to Chase would be like talking to a brick wall."

Brooke pulled away from him and busied herself getting her pajamas out of the drawer. It was still kind of early but she was tired…so all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"I know Lucas. You don't have to talk to me like I'm Jamie. I hoped that he might have a decent bone still left in his body and I could appeal to that. No such luck unfortunately."

Brooke pulled her tank top over her head as Lucas pulled his sweatshirt over his head, finally finished getting dressed.

"Brooke, I'm really pissed at you right now. I don't care about the stupid case; I just can't believe you took the chance going over there. God, you know you're not supposed to stress yourself out…do you want to have a miscarriage?"

Brooke turned and glared at him and Lucas shook his head wearily. "I can't believe you'd say that…no I don't want to have a miscarriage…I did it to help you"

"I can't do this right now Brooke. I'll be back later."

Lucas headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly, thinking that he might go and do something stupid. He read her mind before she could say another word.

"I'm not going to see Chase if that's what you're wondering. I just need to get out of here for a little while."

"Fine…Luke…leave just like you always do," Brooke spat as she turned around, grabbing her pajama shorts. "Do whatever the hell you want to do. I'm going to bed."

Lucas turned to look at her .

"Brooke, I leave to keep from saying things I'll regret later"

Brooke dropped her pajama shorts to the floor stalked over to the door in her underwear, and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you've got something to say Lucas just say it…don't hold back on my account."

Lucas said nothing he just leaned in and attacked his mouth to hers. Brooke groaned at the force of the kiss and she stood on her tip toes to deepen it. Brooke pulled back from the kiss long enough to pull Lucas' sweatshirt and shirt over his head. As soon as he was free of his clothes his mouth instantly went back to Brooke's he picked her up and carried her the short distance back to the bed. As soon as he felt the side of the bed he bent down and laid Brooke down across the width of the bed and pulled her panties off before moving to lay between her elevated legs. Brooke groaned when she felt the coarse material of Lucas's jeans against her center.

"Luke" Brooke groaned and she rocked her hips up into his.

Lucas bit Brooke's lip gently and thrust his hips forward.

Brooke's hands went down and she started to undo the front of Lucas's pants but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them both above her head. He held her hands together roughly and Brooke whimpered a little it didn't hurt but he held onto her wrists so tightly that she couldn't move. Lucas moved his free hand down to undo his pants and he pushed them down over his hips along with his boxers. He rose up enough to get his pants down below his knees without letting go of Brooke's wrists. Once he succeeded he laid back down on top of her and forcefully thrust into her. Brooke cried out hoarsely from the invasion. Lucas gave her no time to get accommodated to his body before thrusting into her.

"Luke…I…don't…want…you…to…be…mad….at…me" Brooke whimpered as she tried to meet each one of Lucas's rough thrusts.

Lucas only groaned in response and with his free hand he grabbed Brooke's elevated leg and pulled it up by his chest. "You shouldn't have went" he told her through gritted teeth.

"I'm…sor..sorry" Brooke gasped and tears started to well in her eyes. "Just don't leave me"

Lucas slowed his pace for a minute and he looked down at Brooke. How could she ever think that he'd leave her?. Lucas shook his head and started to pick up the pace again, his release was quickly approaching and he knew that Brooke was close too. He leaned down and attached his lips to hers. After the kiss Brooke tore her mouth away from Lucas's and cried out as her release radiated over her entire body, her own release triggered his and Lucas thrust a few more times before collapsing against Brooke.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke lay on her side of the bed in the dark room. The faint glimmer of moonlight shone through the window as Brooke rested her head on Lucas's chest.

She glanced at the clock again. It was after midnight and she still hadn't fallen asleep. All Brooke could think about was the fight her and Lucas had about Chase.

It seemed like all they did is fight lately. Brooke felt like they were slowly being ripped away from each other and she didn't know what to do. She felt powerless to stop it. This is exactly what Chase wanted. It took only a few weeks for his evil deed to work, but he was succeeding in coming between the two of them. And if Lucas went to jail for assault and battery, it would be Chase's final triumph. Jim, their attorney, seemed convinced that even if Lucas was found guilty he would probably get probation. The only problem with that would be that he would have to stay in Tree Hill for his probationary period, however long that may be. Brooke wasn't sure what they would do about that. Lucas could stay at home for that time, but what about her? She had times when she had to go to New York. What then?. What was supposed to happen if Lucas was on house arrest for a long period of time and she went into labor? Brooke told Lucas that she thought that it would be best if he quit writing for a while since he wouldn't be able to go and see his publishers and everything. Not a good idea Brooke thought. Lucas had almost gone through the roof. That had been the start of their fighting. Now it seemed they fought more than anything else. Brooke pulled the blanket tighter around her body as she listened to the soft sound of Lucas' rhythmic breathing.

Brooke turned over on her side and closed her eyes as she tried to get some sleep. Feeling her absence, Lucas instinctively rolled over and wrapped his arm around her.

He wrapped his arm around her as his body pressed gently against her back as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply, letting her soft scent surround and calm him. He kissed the back of her head gently and he whispered his love for her as he closed his eyes.

A few moments later he felt her body shaking slightly and the he heard her sniffle. He tightened his arm around her and he nuzzled her neck softly.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

A soft cry escaped Brooke's lips as she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"No, I'm sorry Luke. I know what I did was stupid and I was just so mad at myself that I took it out on you."

Lucas cuddled her body close to his as her tears drenched the t-shirt he wore to bed. After a while her sobs subsided and she wiped her nose on his shirt.

"Did you just wipe your snot on my shirt Pretty Girl?" He couldn't help but laugh.

She looked up at him and he could see her lop-sided smile in the moonlight.

"Sorry," Brooke giggled as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Can we please stop fighting Brooke? It's killing me." Lucas admitted in a choked whisper.

She shook her head and tilted her face up to his to kiss him softly. "It's killing me too," Brooke murmured against his lips as Lucas opened his mouth in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

Brooke slid her tongue between her lips to run it along the inside of his mouth. Lucas moaned softly as he pulled her closer. He didn't want it to go too far because based on his calculations he figured Hannah would be up for a midnight feeding.. Brooke pressed against him and they kissed languidly, exploring the crevices of each other's mouths. Finally desperate for air, their lips parted and Brooke laid her head on his chest.

She let his heartbeat lull her mind, sleep finally overtaking her tired body. The last thing Brooke heard was Lucas's soft voice against the top of her head..

"I love you, B."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas entered the courtroom with Brooke beside him, her hand firmly clasped in his. It was unusual for them to be there since the trial wasn't scheduled to start for another two weeks. All Lucas knew was that his attorney had called and said they were going to have an emergency hearing and gave him a time to be there. Skillz, Karen, Jake, Haley and Nathan walked in behind them. Chase was already seated next to the prosecuting attorney and he didn't look happy at all.

Brooke suddenly felt like running, grabbing Lucas's hand, turning and running the hell out of the courtroom and never looking back. Lucas's thumb caressed her palm lightly and she looked over at him. He smiled softly, his eyes reassuring.

Lucas walked up to Jim as Brooke and the others settled on the benches behind them. Lucas removed his coat and hung it over his chair.

"So, Jim, do you have any idea what this might be about?"

"No, I don't Luke. I was hoping that you might be able to shed some light on it. The prosecuting attorney just said that some new developments that affected the case had come to light and he contacted the judge to request a sitting."

Lucas looked nervously over at Brooke then back at Jim. This didn't go unnoticed by the attorney.

"Do you have something you want to tell me Lucas?"

Lucas hesitated a moment.

"Well, a few days ago, Brooke went over to see Chase."

"What are you out of your mind?" Jim hissed quietly.

"I didn't know she was going Jim. I didn't. She wanted to ask him to drop the charges."

"Lucas, this very well could be why we're here. That's a violation of this case Lucas, especially with her case against Chase pending as well. You should have called me right away."

"I'm sorry Jim. We were both hoping that it would just go away."

Jim sighed as the court was called to order and the judge entered.

"Well, we'll find out right now." Jim whispered as he and Lucas sat down behind the long wooden table.

"All right gentlemen," The judge began. "There better be a good reason for bringing me in here on my day off."

He turned to the prosecuting attorney.

"So, Mr. Sullivan, since this was your idea, why don't you stand and tell me why you have requested this special sitting."

"Well, you Honor, there have been some recent developments in the last few days that directly affect this case."

"So you've said Mr. Sullivan. Why don't you tell me what these developments are?"

Lucas turned and looked at Brooke. He reached his hand out to her and clasped hers gently.

He could feel her hand shaking and he squeezed it reassuringly as he mouthed, "I love you."

Mr. Sullivan cleared his throat and looked over at Chase before looking back over at the judge.

"Well, come on Mr. Sullivan, I don't have all day." The judge urged the counselor.

"Well, your Honor Mr. Adams has decided to drop the charges against Mr. Scott and without his testimony the State doesn't feel it would be prudent to continue with this case."

Brooke's hand went to her mouth and she gasped softly as her eyes filled with grateful tears. Lucas's eyes closed as relief swept through his body. The room filled with questioning whispers and the judge pounded his gavel and called for silence.

"There will be silence in this courtroom. Mr. Sullivan, there is ample evidence against Mr. Scott, witnesses at the scene as well as Mr. Scott's own admission that he attacked Mr. Adams unprovoked. Why do you feel that losing Mr. Adams's testimony would warrant dropping this case completely?"

The prosecuting attorney looked over at Chase again and then looked nervously over at Lucas and Jim.

"Well, your Honor, the State feels that even with those items for submission into evidence, the case is not strong enough. We don't want to waste the taxpayers money any further on a case that doesn't have strong enough evidence to prosecute."

"I see." The judge said skeptically.

As a judge he had the power to overrule the prosecuting attorney in this matter. He looked over at Lucas for a moment, noticing the relief in the young man's face, and then he looked at Brooke. The tears that were streaming down her face as she fought to remain composed in the courtroom moved him. He noticed Lucas and Brooke's linked hands resting on the short wall separating the center of the courtroom from the benches.

"Mr. Scott, please stand." The judge commanded in a firm tone.

Lucas squeezed Brooke's hand once more before his pulled his away and stood to face the judge.

"Well, Mr. Scott, I would say you are a very lucky man. The state has decided to drop its case against you and I have decided not to overrule the State's decision. I don't want to see you in my courtroom ever again, however, or I will reinstate the charges and order the state of prosecute you to the full extent of the law. Do you understand?'

"Yes, your Honor."

"Good. Now I have some advice for your Mr. Scott. Don't be back here again."

The judge pounded his gavel and everyone stood as the judge exited the courtroom. The second he was gone; Brooke climbed over the short barrier between them and threw herself into Lucas's arms, sobbing with relief.

"Shhhh, baby. It's all right. Everything is going to be all right now." Lucas murmured against her neck as he held her tight, his own tears of relief welling in his eyes.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hey guys…Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I don't know if any of you caught Hilarie's movie on Lifetime called "Solstice" but it was pretty good. It kind of freaked me out a little bit. Hilarie was super cute in it if you guys ever catch it on TV you should really watch it. I'd recommend it. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter and It's officially the 29th so it's my BIRTHDAY….I totally with James Lafferty was here right now…we'd cuddle and watch "George Lopez" but he's probably cuddling with Sophia right now (…not that I'm jealous or anything….well maybe just a little. I saw pics of the two of them getting ice cream together and I was so green with envy that I could have cried. It's ok though…..I wonder if Chad's available yet?? And then the four of us could double and go camping together…but then I don't know how well that would go….hmmm…Although could you imagine a James and Chad altercation…how hot would that be? **


	35. Getting Back On Track

**One Month Later.**

"Haley, she is so beautiful" Brooke gushed as she looked at the sleeping newborn in Haley's arms.

"Thanks" Haley replied not taking her eyes off of Leah. She was only a few hours old and the newest addition to the Scott family tree already had everyone wrapped around her finger. Leah was born with a head full of brown hair and the deepest set of hazel eyes. She was the spitting image of Haley. "Do you want to hold her?"

Brooke nodded and took Leah from Haley's arms. "Hi Lee….I'm your aunt Brooke"

"Look Hannah that's your cousin Leah" Lucas explained holding Hannah in his arms.

"My baby?" Hannah asked

"No sweetie that's not you're baby…she belongs to Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley" Lucas said kissing Hannah's temple gently.

"Hi baby" Hannah said waving down at the sleeping infant.

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked Haley as she finally looked up from Leah.

Haley sighed and shook her head "Kind of like I've been ripped in half…contrary to popular belief giving birth doesn't get any easier when you get older…Jake and Peyton stopped by earlier but Hayden's been sick so they couldn't stay for long…I'm not sure Nathan knows what to think about having a daughter…Jamie's crazy about her…he's always wanting to hold her and touch her"

"Where are Nathan and Jamie anyway?" Lucas swayed with Hannah who was starting to fuss a little.

"Oh…Nathan took Jamie to Outback for his official "I'm a big brother" meal"

"Do you think it's going to be harder with two?" Lucas asked as he bounced around with Hannah.

"I don't think so…if anything life's going to be that much better" Haley smiled as she looked at Brooke who was still holding the new addition to her and Nathan's family. "How much longer do you have until I can meet that son of yours…5 more months?"

Hannah began to cry and she pointed to the door. "Dada…go"

"I'm going to take her for a walk outside" Lucas informed and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Um…six" Brooke smiled handing Leah back to Haley. "I'm really scared"

"Why?" Haley asked before kissing Leah on the forehead.

"Well you know my OBGYN Andrea Shelton…well I went for an ultrasound yesterday and Andrea said that she didn't think I'd make it to term…she said with all the internal injuries I suffered from the car accident last spring and she said that she can tell that I'm still under stress from work and everything that's happened in my personal life that she's pretty sure I'm going to deliver early…she wanted me on bed rest but I told her I have way to much going on and I can't deal with all of it from home" Brooke explained pulling her hair up into a messy bun.

"What'd Lucas say?"

"He's not happy with me working…in fact he's pretty infuriated at me for still going into the store everyday…but Haley you have to understand that all that work isn't going to do itself" Brooke sat down in the empty chair by the bed and crossed her legs.

"Yeah but Brooke you also don't have to work all the time…You've got Millie and all kinds of people to help you with work…I guess I just don't understand why you'd want to do all of this"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "I feel fine…I mean I haven't had any problems…I mean I take care of myself and I eat right and I'm careful when I work out…and Andrea doesn't even know for sure if this baby will come early…she just said with everything that's happened it's a possibility"

Lucas walked in with a now subdued Hannah "Brooke, I think we should get ready and go…I think the reason Hannah has been so cranky today is because she's got another tooth coming in and we need to stop at the pharmacy and pick up some of that baby Orajel cause we've used it all"

Brooke nodded and stood up and leaned over Haley and hugged her. "Congratulations, Tutor Mom she is so beautiful"

"Thanks Brooke"

"Yeah…you've made me proud as an uncle Hales" Lucas teased.

"I'm glad Luke…my sole purpose of getting pregnant again was so that you'd be proud to show off pictures of my kids" Haley rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile.

"You see how she treats me now?" Lucas asked Brooke as she took a hold of his hand and walked to the door.

"I know honey" Brooke teased.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know I don't understand how the hell this guy doesn't know that its her" Rachel sighed as she took a drink of Sprite and curled back up on Brooke's couch. Lucas and Mouth had went out of town for the weekend. Mouth had gone to Charlotte to interview players at the Carolina Panthers training camp and he had invited Lucas to go with him and since Rachel didn't like staying at her and Mouth's house alone she had graciously invited herself to spend the next 48 hours with at Brooke's. Brooke had put Hannah down for the night and had popped in "A Cinderella Story" in the DVD player.

"Well she's not exactly popular Rach" Brooke tried to explain.

"Brooke…please…if I went to a costume party and all I had on to cover my face was an eye mask you'd know it was me…maybe he's a little retarded" Rachel shook her head and turned back to the screen.

"He's not retarded Rachel…The girl Sam isn't popular…so the guy Austin doesn't roll in her social circle…that's way he doesn't know it's her"

"Whatever…I'm not best friends with Haley but if I saw her ass out at a costume party I'd sure as hell know it was her" Rachel curled up under the blanket and looked at Brooke.

"Rachel you over analyze things too much" Brooke shook her head and took a bite of popcorn.

"And another thing I don't understand is…the girl dropped her cell phone so how come he just doesn't pick up the phone and call her house?…I mean that's what I would do…that's the right thing to do…I mean what would you do?"

"Rachel…just watch the movie" Brooke said turning her attention back to the flat screen TV.

"You know that guy totally looks like Lucas"

"Rachel"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mouth and Lucas walked into their hotel room and Lucas took his shoes off and stretched out on the bed closest to the window. Mouth sat the his overnight bag down at the end of the bed and turned the TV on.

"Today was a lot of fun" Lucas said before yawning.

"I know…I love that the station sends me on all these on-location remotes it's really great…I just wish that Rachel liked football a little more" Mouth sat on his bed and slipped his shoes off.

"I can only imagine what her and Brooke are into"

"Yeah my wife tends to be crazy when it comes to your wife…I mean I love Rachel but her and Brooke together for the weekend is just an accident waiting to happen" Mouth shook his head and laughed.

"I remember when Brooke and I came back from our honeymoon and her and Rachel went to Sears and Rachel backed up and hit all those motorcycles….then she tried to make it seem like it was the bikers fault"

"Yeah…Rachel's mouth sure does get her into some sticky situations…but she's an amazing woman"

Lucas turned his head and looked over at Mouth. "She is….I mean Rachel may be a lot of things but she's made Brooke laugh when I didn't think it was possible to"

Mouth nodded "Yeah…Rachel is really thankful for Brooke….I remember a few years ago when Rachel was doing drugs she said that one of the biggest reasons she was able to overcome her addiction was because Brooke refused to give up on her"

Lucas smiled at the mere mention of Brooke's name. "That's what scares me about Brooke…she has this big heart and she might protect it at first but once she lets her guard down around you she'll do anything to help you….I think that's why I get so worried because I've seen the way some people take advantage of her…and it's like she looks the other way…its times like that when I miss the old Brooke…the one who wouldn't take crap from anyone…I miss that girl sometimes"

Mouth got up from the bed and opened his suitcase "Yeah but Luke you're forgetting about what happened to her"

"What's that?" Lucas asked pushing up to rest on his elbows.

"You" Mouth said simply "In all the time that I've known the two of you…I've never seen you happier than when you were with each other…it's like I've said before your hearts are the same…Brooke might have changed but it's because of you….even when the two of you were with other people I always knew you'd find your way back to each other"

"Thanks man I appreciate that" Lucas said looking up at his longtime friend.

"Well I figured I'd pick something up from those books you write" Mouth joked before walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Two Months Later**

"So what did Nathan say about you entering Leah in the "Pretty Baby Contest" at the fair?" Brooke asked Haley as she walked around Clothes Over Bro's. She ran a hand over her 5 months along baby bump and sighed as she leaned against the counter.

Haley looked down at Leah who was asleep in her car seat before she answered. "He said it's a given that she's going to win"

"Well of course she's going to win" Brooke smiled, but then grimaced and grabbed her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Haley asked pushing herself up from where she was leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I've just had cramps today" Brooke sighed and exhaled a few times "I'm ok now"

"Why don't you let me take you to your OBGYN?" Haley said walking around the counter and over to Brooke.

"Haley, no I'm fine…really everything is ok" Brooke forced a small smile and looked at Haley.

"Yeah…but I can deal with your wrath better than I can Lucas's…get in the car and when I myself hear that everything is ok then I will bring you back to the store myself and even reimburse you for the money you may have lost while closed" Haley said picking up Leah's car seat.

"I hate that you guys gang up on me all the time…the only person who is on my side about getting work done is my mother" Brooke folded her arms and leaned back against the counter.

"Well, we won't get on the subject of Victoria Davis and her work ethics and she sure as hell isn't pregnant with my first nephew so…GET IN THE CAR" Haley said gritting her teeth as she finished her sentence.

"Fine" Brooke grabbed her purse and walked out of the store and to Haley's car.

Haley rolled her eyes and picked her cell phone up out of her purse and hit "3" on her speed dial. Haley sighed when the person on the other end answered.

"Lucas"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas sat beside Brooke and held her hand as Andrea did a sonogram on Brooke. The baby boy's heart rate was strong but uneven. Andrea turned off the machine and looked over at Brooke and Lucas.

"Brooke, I want you off of work…the baby is ok but you need to understand that, that could change in an instant" Andrea said matter of factly.

"I've tried telling her that but she insists on being stubborn" Lucas explained to Andrea.

"Yeah but I just have a few things I have to get done in the store and then I'll go on maternity leave" Brooke tried her best to compromise.

Andrea shook her head and stood up "Brooke, I'll play hardball with you if I have to…I want you off of work…I'm not putting you on bed rest yet but don't think that I won't…you're on your feet too much…and because you're on your feet so much you're not gaining enough weight"

"Well you try chasing around a toddler while trying to fax papers, and complete sketches for a new line of back to school clothes" Brooke tried to explain as she fought back tears. She felt like everyone was gaining up on her lately and she hated it.

"Yeah, I understand that but you also need to realize that you've got another person to think about" Andrea said softly.

"Alright…I'm tired of fighting with everyone" Brook shook her head finally giving up.

"Ok…well I'll be back in a few minutes" Andrea said before walking out of the exam room.

Brooke looked over at Lucas who'd been oddly quiet. "Luke…"

Lucas held his hand up to stop her "You're going on maternity leave…I don't want you doing anything to stress yourself out…I'm not kidding Brooke…I'm serious about this because you're not going to do anything that's going to harm you or our son"

"Ok…I'll go on maternity leave"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan and Jamie were outside with Hannah trying to teach her how to shoot a basketball.

"Here Hannah watch me" Jamie said and effortlessly made a basket into his Fisher Price basketball hoop.

"Now you try Hannah" Nathan said handing the small basketball to Hannah.

"Tank ooh Nafan" Hannah said taking the ball from her uncle.

Hannah walked over to the basketball hoop and dropped the ball out of her hands. She laughed and clapped thinking she had actually made a basket.

"Yea" Nathan and Jamie both said clapping as they looked at Hannah.

"Good job Hannah" Jamie said as he walked over to his cousin.

"Hey Jim-jam let's go in the house and get something to eat" Nathan said standing up from where he'd been sitting on the ground.

"Can we go get a Happy Meal?" Jamie asked his voice full of hope.

Nathan couldn't help but smile "Yeah we can go and get a Happy Meal…It'll save your mommy from having to cook tonight"

"Yes" Jamie took off running into the house and Nathan shook his head and walked over to Hannah and picked her up.

"Let's go get something to eat H-bug"

"Ok" Hannah smiled and clapped her hands.


	36. It's Going to be Ok Right?

-1**2 months later**

"I just don't understand the Teen Choice Awards….I didn't vote for any of those people" Rachel sighed and curled deeper into the couch. Brooke had been down in the dumps since she'd been forced into taking early maternity leave so Lucas had invited the gang over in an effort to cheer Brooke up. Haley, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel were sitting in the living room watching the Teen Choice Awards while the guys spent their time in Brooke and Lucas's furnished basement playing video games.

"I know…I mean how many awards can Miley Cyrus win?" Haley frowned.

"Oh Haley you don't even know how popular Hannah Montana is…wait until Leah grows up and you'll have non stop insight to how much of an effect that people like Miley Cyrus have on little girls" Peyton explained. "And since when do you vote for the Teen Choice Awards Rachel?"

"Since always Peyton…Since way back when it was the old school Teen Choice Awards…when guys like Paul Walker and Joshua Jackson were nominated for surfboards" Rachel scoffed looking at Peyton.

"Whatever….You ok Davis Scott?… you've been awful quiet tonight" Peyton asked looking over at Brooke who was curled up in a lounge chair sketching a few designs in her sketch book. Brooke looked up and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine…I'm just playing around with a few ideas for some new dresses" Brooke laid her pen and sketch book on the coffee table and looked over at her friends. The truth was Brooke hadn't felt well at all that night, she was tired and her back hurt and the baby was constantly moving around inside of her.

"I didn't think you were supposed to be working…. That's the whole point of maternity leave is to prepare for a baby" Haley informed Brooke as she stood up from the couch she was sitting in and stretched.

"Haley…I was just drawing you guys don't have to narc me out to Lucas I mean I'm sure he has you all doing some kind of private investigator work for him" Brooke groaned and laid her head back against the lounge chair.

"Brooke I didn't say anything I was just wondering if you were feeling ok" Haley said and walked over to her friend.

"I just wish everyone would lay off of me a little bit…I'm fine I just wish you guys would understand that" Brooke explained.

"Whatever Brooke I'd kill to be in your position…having Mouth and all my friends killing themselves to do things for me" Rachel explained and looked at Brooke and Haley.

"Rachel please Mouth bends over backwards to do things for you and you're not even pregnant" Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Actually…I am" Rachel said softly.

"What?" Peyton, Brooke, and Haley said at the same time.

"I found out this morning…I was just waiting for a time when I could tell you guys" Rachel explained looking at her friends.

"Rachel you're pregnant?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…Mouth is so excited but I'm scared as hell so if we could maybe talk about something else while I continue to process this I'd appreciate it"

"Congratulations Rach" Brooke smiled.

"Thank you" Rachel said and turned her attention back to the TV. "I don't get the big deal with the Jonas Brothers either…."

"Are you kidding that song "When you Look Me in the Eyes" is like the best love song ever" Haley shook her head and narrowed her eyes a little.

"It's ok….I mean there are better love songs…"I'll Be" by Edwin McCain is an awesome love song…it's mine and Jake's song" Peyton smiled.

"That is a good song…I don't think Nathan and I have a song" Haley frowned and furrowed her brow as she thought.

"Well with a new baby and a little boy in school now it's probably hard for you to find time to listen to the radio that often" Peyton said to Haley.

"Yeah…but it's worth it" Haley explained looking over at the car seat were Leah was asleep.

"Mama" Hannah called from the nursery.

"I'll be back you guys" Brooke got up and started towards the nursery.

"Yeah I'm going to go check on they kids to make sure that they aren't driving Jake crazy…I think tonight's kind of hard on him because it's Jenny's first ever sleepover" Peyton smiled sadly as she thought about Jenny being away from home with her friends for the first time.

"Sounds like its hard on you too" Haley followed Peyton through the living room and to the door to the basement.

"It is I mean the whole time I've known Jake it's always been him and Jenny and it's like tonight I felt the same way that I did when he came back to Tree Hill with Jenny….you don't realize how much you've missed someone" Peyton sighed as she started down the basement steps.

"Peyton it's for one night…I'm sure that Jenny is having the best time" Haley assured as she followed her down the steps.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey monkey" Brooke smiled and walked over to Hannah's crib. "You didn't stay asleep very long"

"Play mama" Hannah said holding up her arms for Brooke to pick her up.

"We played earlier…remember you played with Hayden, and Emily, and Jamie…and remember Aunt Haley let you help feed baby Leah her bottle" Brooke held onto Hannah's hands but didn't pick her up.

"No sleep" Hannah said and frowned.

"You are just like your father…pouting when you don't get your way" Brooke sighed and brushed the baby's dark hair across her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Dada" Hannah pointed to the door and looked up at Brooke.

"No…Hannah it's time for you to go to sleep…..you'll see daddy in the morning for breakfast"

"Baby" Hannah said and pointed at Brooke's stomach.

"Yeah…you'll get to meet your baby brother in a few months" Brooke ran a hand across her stomach and smiled.

"My baby" Hannah sighed and sat down in her crib.

"Mommy will see you in the morning…I love you"

"La ooh mama" Hannah replied and laid back down in her crib.

Brooke couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as her baby girl did the best she could to explain the way she felt about her mother. Hannah had been learning all kinds of new words lately and "La ooh" was Brooke and Lucas's most favorite. It melted everyone's heart even Nathan teared up when Hannah said it to him. Brooke started to walk out of the nursery and groaned when she felt a light contraction radiate over her body.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nate man…don't go in that building….please don't go in that building you're going to get killed if you go in that building…the zombies are in there….the zombies are in there" Jake exclaimed placing his hands on his head.

"There's no where for me to go Jake…I can't go back I've got to go in the building"

"I told you man…I told you there they are…there they are" Jake started to spontaneously jumped on the couch and pointed. "Get em'…get em'"

"I'm trying man…I'm trying…there's just too many of them" Nathan tried to fight off the zombies that came at him in the game but to no avail he was killed.

"Crap" Nathan threw down the controller and folded his arms as he laid back into the couch.

"That was such a creepy game" Moth said looking at the screen and at the group of guys.

"Yeah" Lucas agreed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Peyton screamed swinging the door open causing all of the guys to jump and some of them to even scream.

"What's wrong with you Peyton?" Nathan shouted and stood up.

Peyton didn't reply because the only thing that her and Haley could do was laugh.

"That's not even funny…I have a bad heart" Lucas said running his hands down the front of his cargo shorts.

"I told you we shouldn't have played this game…I didn't want to play this game…oh god does anyone else smell burnt toast…I think I'm having a stroke" Jake shook his head.

"Oh poor baby" Peyton laughed tears streaming down her face as she walked over to Jake and wrapped her arms around him. "Where are the kids?"

Jake pointed to the adjoining room "Hayden fell asleep so I put him in Hannah's playpen and Em and Jamie are playing in there too"

"Ok…I was just checking"

"Lucas!" Rachel's screams came from upstairs.

Lucas heard Rachel's scream and his knew in an instant that something was wrong. He ran up the stairs and he found Rachel helping Brooke sit down on the couch. Lucas's heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach and he ran over to Brooke, who was hunched over holding onto her stomach. "Brooke, what's wrong?"

"Luke….I think I'm in labor" Brooke looked up at Lucas and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Are you sure…I mean its not false labor is it?"

"I don't know…maybe I should just lie down for a little while" Brooke looked past Lucas to her group of friends who had gathered in the living room.

"No, I'm going to take you to the hospital" Lucas stood up and put his arm under Brooke's and helped her stand up.

"We'll go with you" Nathan and Haley both said.

"No, you guys don't have to do that…I'm sure it's nothing" Brooke assured forcing a smile. "Just keep an eye on Han for me please"

Haley nodded and walked out on the porch and watched as Lucas helped Brooke into his car.

"I hope that she's ok…the baby too" Peyton rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"They'll both be just fine" Jake placed a kiss on the top of Peyton's head.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas and Brooke had went into the hospital and they had taken Brooke right on back to an available room. They were waiting on Brooke's OBGYN Andrea to make her way into the room. Lucas rubbed Brooke's back as he tried to ease some of the pressure from her contractions.

"I'm scared Luke" Brooke whispered as she turned her head to look at her husband.

"Me too pretty girl but it's going to be ok" Lucas assured and tried his best to smile.

Brooke turned her head back over and looked at the door just in time to see Andrea walk in.

"Hey Brooke…I wasn't hoping to see you for another month or so" Andrea looked at Brooke's chart and reached over to the cabinet and pulled out some examination gloves. She helped Brooke roll over on her back and then took a seat at the bottom of the bed.

Brooke looked up at the ceiling and held onto Lucas's hand as Andrea examined her. After Andrea was done she sighed and pulled her gloves off. "Brooke…you're in labor…now we've talked about how this might happen…It's just happening a lot sooner than what I'd like so I'm going to give you some medicine and try and stop the contractions…your water hasn't broken so there's an 85 chance that we can stop your labor"

Brooke nodded blankly "And if you can't stop it?"

Andrea sighed and "We'll just pray that it works"

"Yeah but what if it doesn't?" Lucas asked this time.

"Then you'll have to deliver" Andrea said simply before walking out of the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was 6 in the morning and Brooke's contractions still hadn't stopped. Lucas had went down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee with Nathan and Haley was sitting with Brooke until they came back.

"This can't happen Haley…I'm only 7 months" Brooke said sadly listening to the rhythmic sound of the baby's monitored heart rate echo through the room.

"It's going to be ok Tigger" Haley rested her hand on Brooke's and squeezed it.

"Would you get me a cup of ice please?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…absolutely" Haley stood up and walked out of Brooke's room and to the nurse's desk.

Haley heard Brooke's soft cry and she ran back into her room. She found Brooke sitting up and panting as she tried to catch her breath. "Brooke are you ok?"

Brooke shook her head and she looked at Haley with tears in her eyes "My water broke"


	37. Baby Boy Scott

-1Haley ran outside of Brooke's room and right into Nathan. Who stumbled back from the force of their collision. "Whoa Hales you ok?"

"Where's Lucas" Haley questioned her voice shaking with fear.

"He went to call home to check on Hannah" Nathan

"Go and get him!" Haley pleaded.

"Wha…why?…what's wrong?" Nathan asked his eyes searching those of his almost panicking wife.

"Brooke's water just broke…go and get him please Nathan"

Nathan nodded and took off jogging down the hall to the payphones to find Lucas.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke laid still, in the hospital bed, clutching Lucas's hand tightly she'd been in labor now for over 24 hours. They both watched the fetal monitor hooked up to Brooke's stomach. Lucas wanted to be calm but truth be told he was so terrified for Brooke and his unborn son He had called Deb, asking him to keep Hannah overnight and had left a message for Millie to pick her up tomorrow. He had called an equally upset Peyton, telling her that Brooke's water had indeed broken and he said he'd try his best to keep her updated. Lucas took Peyton up on her offer to call their friends and let them know what was going on, which made Lucas able to devote his full attention to Brooke. A neo-natal nurse had come in and given Brooke an IV of something to help slow the contractions, and a steroid drip to help develop the baby boy's lungs since she had to deliver. It was almost midnight now and neither of them could even consider sleeping. Lucas turned his head swiftly as the door opened, expecting to see Andrea. Instead he saw a teary eyed Rachel, wearing her Family Guy pajamas. He smiled sadly, turning back to Brooke, who was entranced by the beating of her baby's' heart. Rachel moved to the other side of the bed and took her hand, breaking her attention. Brooke took one look at her friend and the two began sobbing, falling into each other's arms. Lucas stood up from his chair, and walked into the hall, unable to hold on any longer. He slipped out the door and slid down the wall, and put his face in his hands.

Mouth walked over to Lucas and handed him a cup of coffee. He placed a gentle hand on Lucas's shoulder. "It's going to be ok Luke"

"I don't think so man…this is my fault" Lucas said looking blankly down at the coffee in his hands.

Mouth slid down the wall next to Lucas "This isn't your fault Lucas…babies come early all of the time…I mean sure I won't lie he's going to be tiny…and it might be hard for him to do a few things on his own…but he's going to be ok"

Lucas stood up and shook his head "Yeah but I was the one that was pressuring Brooke into having another baby…I knew she wasn't ready…but I just kept on and kept on…what am I going to do man?"

Mouth stood up and grabbed Lucas by the arm pulling him into an embrace "This is NOT your fault…things like this happen sometimes"

Lucas relaxed in Mouth's embrace and finally let go of the tears that he'd held in for the last 24 hours. "What am I going to do man?"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rachel lied in Brooke's oversized hospital bed curled up next to her friend the two laid together in silence until Rachel finally spoke up. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Brooke shook her head "No…I'm afraid to name him because if he doesn't make it…I don't even know what I'd do"

"He's going to be ok Brooke…besides the only reason that he's in such a hurry to come out is because he knows how hot his Aunt Rachel is" Rachel turned her head and looked at Brooke who'd finally smiled.

"You're too much Rachel"

"Yeah, but you love me"

"You bug me"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"How are you feeling Brooke?" Andrea asked walking into Brooke's room.

"It just really hurts" Brooke said looking out the window at the nighttime sky.

"Well, let's see how far along that you are" Andrea put on some gloves and took a seat at the end of the bed and examined Brooke.

"Well you're 6 centimeters…it should only be a few more hours" Andrea slipped off her gloves and disposed of them.

"I don't think I can take it much longer" Brooke whimpered her eyes welling with tears.

"Brooke why don't you do an epidural?" Andrea offered writing something on Brooke's chart.

"No…" Brooke shook her head and panted through a small contraction "I don't want the baby born drugged out"

"Brooke I assure you that the baby won't be drugged out…the epidural will help you to get the rest that you need to deliver" Andrea assured

"No…I'll be fine" Brooke stammered through gritted teeth.

"Brooke come on…let her get the anesthesiologist" Rachel said taking hold of Brooke's shoulder.

"No…It's my fault my son's coming early…I'll sit here and take this pain for him…Oh God" Brooke cried out and sat up panting as she tried to breathe though the contraction.

"Brooke," Lucas's voice was angry. "You listen to me and you listen good. None of this is your fault. Things happen for a reason, this is meant to happen. Andrea told you that you might not make it to term, she told us that a long time ago. This is nature, not some divine intervention to punish you."

Brooke's eyes were sad. "I'm afraid Lucas." Lucas's face softened and he leaned his head down to rest beside hers.

"I'm afraid too Baby. But I really believe, with everything in me that our son is going to be okay. They're half Davis and you know how they are stubborn as hell and stronger than anyone." Brooke forced a smile and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"It hurts Lucas, it hurts a lot," she whispered, her voice wavering.

"I'm going to have Dr. Greene come in here.," Andrea walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with the doctor in tow.

"Hi Mrs. Scott I'm Dr. Greene and I'm going to administer your epidural…now I want you to understand that an epidural will slow down labor a little, but it will buy you some more time for the steroids to kick in. Brooke nodded slightly, setting her hand down on her belly.

After Brooke received her epidural she almost instantly fell asleep once it took effect. Lucas took the opportunity to try and catch some rest of his own but as he reclined in the chair next to a sleeping Brooke the only thing he could think of was his unborn son. It seemed like everything always had to happen to Brooke and him. Non stop fighting, the accident, the Chase drama, and now this. It was just one thing right after the next this baby had to survive though because Lucas knew that if he didn't it would destroy his wife and him to the point where he knew it would be unfixable.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was now 4 o'clock in the morning, Brooke had woken up but was still groggy, Lucas had managed to get a few hours of sleep but not enough to fill fully recharged. Rachel and Mouth were reclining on a small sofa in the room watching their friends go through what no parent should have to go through. Andrea walked into the room and smiled sadly at Brooke

"Okay Brooke, you know the drill," the nurse said softly. "I'm going to see how this is progressing." Brooke nodded and reached for Lucas's hand, leaning her head against his chest as the nurse examined her.

"What is it?" she whispered, already knowing the answer, as she caught Andrea's frown.

"You're ten centimeters Brooke," she sighed sadly. "I'm going to get some stuff set up and then you can start pushing." A tear dripped down Brooke's cheek as the nurse walked to the phone on the wall.

.

"I love you Pretty Girl. Everything's going to be fine." She looked at him and covered her eyes.

"Rachel and I will be out in the waiting room" Mouth stood up and took hold of Rachel's hand. They both walked over and hugged Brooke and Lucas as the nurses from the NICU made their way into Brooke's room and started setting things up.

"Okay Brooke," the doctor smiled reassuringly. "I guess this little guy isn't going to wait any longer." Brooke closed her eyes and nodded as a nurse placed her legs in stirrups and covered her bare legs with a sheet "I know you know how to do this so when you feel a contraction I want you to push ok?" She nodded and looked up at Lucas. Lucas leaned down and nuzzled Brooke's forehead gently. Brooke could feel the familiar tightening in her abdomen and she closed her eyes and pushed as hard as she could.

"You're doing great Brooke," Andrea praised. "I just need a couple more pushes and you'll have your baby boy." Brooke braced herself and pushed as another contraction came on.

"Okay, here it comes," he warned them, reaching for the suction as the baby's head emerged.

"Does it hurt?" Lucas asked, surprised at her silence. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Just a little, it's not bad." She turned her head and pushed one last time.

"You've got a son," Andrea declared, cutting the cord quickly.

Silence filled the room as the baby was quickly taken away from his parents and into the arms of the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit specialists. Brooke felt her heart drop as she listened for any sound that the silent baby might make but she heard nothing.

"Is he ok?" Lucas asked his heart almost stopping in fear of the answer.

"Please God" Brooke begged softly. A moment later the soft sound of a cry echoed through the delivery room. Brooke laid her head back down on the pillows and let go of the sobs that overtook her body.

"We're going to take him to the NICU…I promise you can see him later Brooke" Andrea assured and followed the NICU specialists out the door and down the hall leaving Brooke to be cleaned up. "Go with him Luke…I don't want him to spend his first few minutes alone"

Lucas nodded and kissed her sweat slicked forehead "I'll be right back Brooke"

"Luke" Brooke called.

"Yeah?" Lucas answered before walking out of the room.

"Will you get Rachel for me?"

Lucas nodded and walked out of the room. A few minutes later Rachel walked in and over to Brooke's side careful to stay out of the way as the intern finished working on Brooke. Rachel couldn't help but notice how pale Brooke looked. "You ok?"

Brooke nodded slowly and looked up at Rachel "I'm…just…really…tired"

"Brooke?" Rachel asked as Brooke's eyes started to flutter closed.

The intern stood up from the end of the bed "She's bleeding out her uterus won't stop contracting…go get Andrea now!" the intern ordered to a nurse that was standing by.

"Brooke?" Rachel screamed leaning over her friend.

"Ma'am you're going to have to leave" another nurse told her taking a hold of Rachel by the arm.

"I'm not leaving my friend let go of me" Rachel ordered jerking out of the nurse's grasp.

"I was afraid this was going to happen" Andrea said running into Brooke's room.

"What's happening to her?" Rachel asked with fear in her voice.

"Doctor her BP's 70/50" a nurse said checking Brooke's vitals

"Rachel you're going to have to leave…we've got to work on Brooke…NOW Rachel" Andrea ordered.

Rachel walked out of the room and ran down the hall to find Lucas.


	38. Our Baby Boy

-1Brooke opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to find Nathan reclining in the chair next to her bed asleep. She moved her hands down beside of her and tried to push herself up to a sitting position but stopped when she heard Nathan's voice.

"You're awake"

Brooke nodded blankly looking down at the bed sheets covering her.

"How's my favorite sister-in-law feeling?"

"I'm just sore" Brooke looked over at Nathan and nodded "What happened?"

Nathan rubbed his eyes groggily and got up from the chair to sit on the side of the bed. "You lost a lot of blood after you had the baby they wanted to do an emergency hysterectomy but Rachel like flipped out and said that that's not what you'd want and she begged Andrea to not do it…by the way you owe your future children to her"

"Where's Lucas?"

Nathan sighed "Hales took Lucas home so he could rest for a few hours…he's been between your room and the NICU all night long…god Brooke you should have seen him he looked so sad…I haven't seen him ever look like that….not even after Keith died…Peyton found him in the chapel earlier praying that god wouldn't take you away from him and your kids"

"Is the baby ok?"

Nathan looked down at his hands and shook his head. "He's tiny Brooke really tiny…he wasn't breathing very well on his own so they had to put a respirator over his nose to help him breathe, he also has a feeding tube going to his stomach to help him eat…he's got a lot of IV's giving him antibiotics but other than that he's doing really well to only be 3 pounds"

A single tear slid down Brooke's cheek "I want to see him "

Nathan shook his head "Brooke…I don't know maybe you should…"

"I want to see my little boy…if you don't want to take me I'll go myself"

Nathan stood "Ok…I'll get you a wheelchair"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The ride to the Neo-Natal Intensive Care Unit was the longest 4 minutes of Brooke's life. She rode in silence as Nathan pushed her through the big metal doors and into the nursery filled with the tiniest babies Brooke had ever seen. Nathan pushed Brooke's wheelchair to the back of the room into the corner where Brooke saw her baby boy for the very first time.

He was in a Plexiglas enclosed bed called an isolette. The isolette regulated the temperature and filtered the air that made its way into the bed so that the oxygen going into the bed was the cleanest air possible. Brooke sighed as she looked at her baby, he looked almost unreal. There were tubes going every which way connected to his tiny body, his chest quickly rose and fell as he struggled to take every breath. He had a head full of light brown hair and a brooding look on his face that accompanied piercing blue eyes that were focused on his mommy and uncle Nathan.

"It's so unreal that he looks so much like Luke" Nathan finally said breaking the silence.

A nurse noticed Brooke and Nathan and walked over to them. "He's doing really good this morning…very alert for a baby born 8 weeks early"

Brooke looked up at the nurse that was talking to her, she was a young girl not very much older than her. Brooke looked at her nametag "Cara" Brooke read. Cara looked like she'd pulled a long shift and even though she looked like she was about to drop she held a genuine smile on her face.

"Can I hold him?" Brooke asked her raspy voice cracking.

The nurse smiled sadly and shook her head and reached below the isolette to get some hand sanitizer. "I'm sorry, not just yet but you can touch him and talk to him…he's an awfully popular little thing…barely 9 hours old and has already had about 12 visitors it's supposed to only be family but I made a few exceptions"

The nurse squeezed the clear liquid onto Brooke's hands and helped her place them inside the arm holes in the Plexiglas. Brooke ran her hand down her little boys arm that was almost as thin as her finger. She ran her finger over his tiny hand and the baby grasped his hand around her finger.

"Talk to him" the nurse encouraged.

"Hi…pumpkin I'm your mommy…I know that you had to come out a little sooner than what you would have liked but that doesn't mean you get to give up that easy. You have a big sister named Hannah who's going to be two soon…I know it seems hard but you've got to fight ok?…I love you" Brooke pulled her hands out of the isolette and shook her head. "I can't do this"

Nathan knelt down beside of Brooke "Hey…I know that this is hard right now but you have to be strong for him ok?….If you give up he's going to want to give up too….and the Brooke Davis-Scott I know is not a quitter she never has been…and he's half you so I know that stubborn will power is in his genes…you just have to be strong and help him fight"

"I'll be over here if you all need anything" Cara said and walked back over to the nurse's station.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Lucas walked down the hallway of the hospital and into the NICU. He walked to the back of the room and saw Brooke sleeping in a glider next to the isolette. Lucas smiled sadly and knelt down and kissed Brooke softly on the forehead. Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Lucas "Hey….I've missed you"

"I love you so much Brooke" was the only thing Lucas could get out.

Brooke sighed and smiled up at him "I love you too Luke"

Lucas looked over at his son who was sleeping. He took out a few pictures and handed them to Brooke while he began to tape them backwards onto the Plexiglas. Brooke looked at the pictures in her hands. There was one of her and Lucas, one of Hannah, the next one was of Karen, Andy, and Lilly, followed by a picture of Peyton and Jake with Jenny, Emily, and Hayden, then a picture of Nathan and Haley with Jamie and Leah, Mouth and Rachel, the following snapshots were of Whitey, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Millie, and the final picture Lucas taped up was of Keith.

"Luke what are you doing?"

Lucas looked over at Brooke and shrugged his shoulders "I want him to meet his family"

Brooke smiled sadly "I know what I want to name him"

"What's that?"

"Isaiah Keith…Isaiah means "God is my helper" and I know that god is going to help us through this and Keith after your uncle because I know how much he meant to you and how proud he'd be of the man you've become" Brooke wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek.

"You really think Keith would be proud of me?" Lucas asked taking a seat in a chair next to Brooke.

Brooke looked over at him and nodded "Without a doubt"

Lucas smiled and leaned over and kissed Brooke gently on her temple "Isaiah Keith….I love it"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rachel walked to the NICU carrying a stuffed rabbit she was stopped at the door by the head nurse on duty.

"Can I help you ma'am?"

Rachel turned and looked at the woman and narrowed her eyes. She eyed the middle aged woman up and down and shook her head forcing a smile. "No thank you I'm just going to go and see a friend"

"Well ma'am I'm afraid that you can't do that"

Rachel sighed and turned around again. "And why not….Susan?…the night nurse Cara let everyone go in" Rachel asked looking at the woman's name tag.

"Because it is "family" only and Cara will be reminded of the rules when she comes into work tonight…like I said "family" so you will just have to wait in the lobby" Susan used her fingers for quotation to emphasize her point.

"She is family"

Rachel turned and saw Lucas standing in the doorway and she smiled before looking back at Susan. "See…told you so"

Susan nodded defeated and threw up her hands. "My apologizes Mr. Scott"

Lucas nodded and held open the door for Rachel to walk in "Thanks Luke"

"It's no problem"

Rachel and Lucas walked to the back of the NICU nursery and Rachel took a seat in front of Isaiah's isolette. "Where's Brooke?"

"She's in her room getting her checkup from Andrea before they discharge her…she's been a mess all day…she just doesn't want to leave him here" Lucas never took his eyes off of his son as he spoke to Rachel.

"Do they know how long he's going to have to stay here for?"

Lucas shook his head "The doctor said it could be anywhere from 3 to 7 weeks…it just depends on how well Isaiah can fight off infection and he has to learn to eat on his own and breathe without the help of a machine…we can't even hold him yet"

"Can I touch him?"

Lucas nodded and ran a hand over his tired eyes "Yeah…there's hand sanitizer under his bed…will you just stay here with him for a little while?…so I can check on Brooke"

Rachel nodded and watched Lucas walk out of the NICU and she turned her attention to Isaiah. She rubbed the sanitizer on her hands and held up the bunny.

"I brought you a present…I'm going to call you "bunny" cause I just found out from your aunt Haley that you were conceived at "The Fluffy Bunny" so I'm going to call you that…also we need to have a chat…I know you're probably tired but you've got to fight ok…your mommy and daddy will fall apart if something happens to you…everyone will. Also you've got to stick around cause there are so many things you'll miss out on if you don't: Haley and Nathan's crappy Halloween party, followed by their crappy New Year's party, they don't have a Christmas party because Mouth and I throw it and it's a damn good time…oh sorry that was probably the first curse word you've ever heard…don't worry you'll hear more. You're also going to miss fighting with your big sister Hannah, everyone thinks that just cause Hannah is such a beauty that she's innocent…and yeah her attempts at singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" is cute but I tell you…she's a little hell cat….oh sorry again…but you see my son or daughter will be here in about 7 months and it's not that Peyton's kids aren't cool…I don't have anything against them but I want my kid to hang out with you…cause you can tell my kid about how awesome you are that you survived being born 2 months early…just please fight…please"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke looked at Isaiah and shook her head "I can't leave him here Luke"

Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke gently on the top of the head "I know baby girl but we've got to…they're going to take such good care of him…besides Hannah is waiting for her mommy to come home and see her…she's been asking for you for the last three days"

"Do you want to hold him before you leave?" Cara asked walking over to the isolette.

Brooke nodded quickly and smiled "Absolutely…are you sure it's ok?"

"Yeah…I think it'll be fine besides the two of you have been through so much that you deserve to have a few minutes with him" Cara explained as she pulled back the back off the isolette and lifted her hands up under Isaiah and brought him over to Brooke.

"I'm not sure how to hold him"

Cara smiled at Brooke "You'll do just fine just hold him against your chest he'll benefit best from skin to skin contact"

Brooke leaned back in the chair and Cara gently placed Isaiah in her arms. Brooke ran her hand over the sleeping baby's tiny body. "Oh wow…he's even tinier than he looks"

"He'll grow…he's doing so good considering how early he is…I know it seems like he looks helpless but he's so strong" Cara explained.

Lucas knelt down next to Brooke and looked at his son face to face for the first time. "Hey buddy…your mommy and I really don't want to leave you here…but we're going to be here everyday until we get to take you home with us…everyone is going to come and see you…cause that's how much everyone loves you…and when you get bigger your uncle Nathan and I are going to teach you how to play basketball, and all kinds of things…you just have to be strong for everyone"

Brooke held Isaiah for 20 minutes before she was almost forced to let him go. Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke and they slowly made their way out of the NICU and went home leaving their little boy behind.


	39. Out of the Woods?

-1Lucas pulled up into the driveway of his and Brooke's home and he turned the engine off and looked over at her. Brooke had her head resting against the headrest as she looked blankly out the window she hadn't said a word since they'd made the 15 minute drive from the hospital to their house.

"He's going to be ok Brooke" Lucas assured and placed a hand on her shoulder lovingly.

Brooke nodded and unhooked her seatbelt "I just can't believe we left him there"

Lucas got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side door and opened the door for Brooke. "Mom and Andy are probably going crazy with two girls in the house…between Lily and her tea parties and Hannah and her new fascination with Play-Dough it's probably a three ring circus"

"Yeah…I guess"

Lucas watched as Brooke silently walked up the porch steps and into the house. He shook his head and walked into the house behind her.

Andy was sitting on the living room floor with Lily playing tea cups and he looked up when he saw Brooke and Lucas walk into the house.

"Hey guys" Andy said smiling

"Hey Andy….nice hat" Lucas half laughed looking at Andy wearing a pink hat with feathers on it.

"Thanks…I've got a boa that matches it"

Karen walked from the back of the house following Hannah. "Guess what…Hannah went pp in the big girl potty"

"Yea" Andy and Lily both clapped as Hannah walked into the living room.

"She's doing so good with this potty training I can't…" Karen stopped when she saw Lucas standing in the doorway of the living room.

"My boy" Karen walked over and wrapped her arms around Lucas she smiled sadly when she looked over Lucas' shoulder and saw Brooke standing in the kitchen looking out the front door.

"How's Isaiah?" Karen pulled back and looked up at Lucas.

"He's doing ok…he's not out of the woods yet but he's doing surprisingly well considering how small that he is"

Karen nodded and walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Brooke. Lucas watched the two women for a moment before he felt someone wrap their arms around his leg.

"Hi dada" Hannah smiled up at Lucas and held her arms up for him.

"Hey love" Lucas bent down and picked Hannah up "What's my baby girl doing today?"

"Where mama?" Hannah asked running her hand across Luke's face.

"Mommy's in the kitchen monkey"

Hannah looked in the kitchen wriggled in Lucas' arms so that he'd let her down. Lucas sat Hannah down on the ground and watched as she walked into the kitchen. Hannah walked into the kitchen and looked around the corner she smiled when she found her mother and laughed smiling ear to ear. "Mama!""

Brooke looked over from where she was talking to Karen and she knelt down and Hannah ran into Brooke's arms. She picked Hannah up and kissed her on the cheek "Hey sweetheart"

"Hi mama" Hannah pulled back and wrapped her hands in Brooke's long brown hair.

"How's my almost 2 year old today?" Brooke looked at Hannah and smiled.

"Where baby?" Hannah asked looking up at her mother.

"Isaiah is still is the hospital…he just needs a little extra care and he'll get to come home soon"

"Ok…I go pp" Hannah said proudly.

"You did?….oh wow you're such a big girl Hannah" Brooke praised and kissed Hannah on the forehead.

Karen looked over at Hannah and held out her arms. "Hey Hannah how about you come with ma maw and you and Lily and I will play a game outside so that mommy and daddy can have time to settle in"

Hannah shook her head no and buried her face in Brooke's neck. "No ma maw"

Brooke ran a hand down her daughter's back. "Hannah mommy's not going anywhere you go with grandma Karen and have fun"

Brooke handed Hannah over to Karen and walked out of the kitchen and to the bedroom.

"No mama" Hannah called after Brooke and started to cry.

Karen walked out onto the porch with a screaming Hannah as she tried to soothe her, she smiled when she saw Nathan and Haley walking over from next door with Jamie and Leah. Jamie took off running across the lawn and up the porch steps. "Hi Karen…is Hannah ok?"

"Yeah sweetie she's fine…she just needs an N-A-P and she doesn't want to take one"

"Oh…ok…can I go in the house and play with Lily?"

"You sure can…just tell Lily she has to pick up her toys first"

"Ok" Jamie jogged into the house and shut the door behind him.

"Hey Karen" Haley greeted carrying Leah against her.

"Hi Haley…how's Leah doing?"

Haley looked down at Leah and smiled "She's good…I can't believe that she's almost 5 months old already"

Nathan walked up behind Haley carrying a few casserole dishes. "Hales made some dinner for everyone but I don't know how well it's going to turn out"

"Shut up" Haley joked and hit Nathan in the arm with her free hand.

"H-bug what's with all the tears?" Nathan asked looking at Hannah.

Hannah looked over at Nathan and reached for him still crying.

"Hang on a minute" Nathan told her and took the food into the house. He came back out a few seconds later and took Hannah from Karen and walked her around the back of the house.

Haley looked over at Karen 'How are Lucas and Brooke holding up?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders "I don't know…Lucas is putting on a brave face but I know that he's hurting and Brooke will barely say a word to anybody…Hannah doesn't want Brooke out of her sight…it has just been an afternoon and a half…I want to go back to the hospital but every time I see Isaiah it just kills me"

Haley nodded "I know he's just so tiny…I've never even seen anything like it before…Leah has bigger stuffed animals than him"

Karen nodded "I would do anything to make this better for the two of them"

"I know it seems like everything happens to them anymore" Haley patted Leah on her bottom gently and looked through the window into the living room at Lucas who was talking to Andy.

Nathan walked back around the house with a sleeping Hannah, Karen looked over at him a sighed. "How'd you get her to go to sleep?"

"I just laid on the hammock with her and she was out in no time"

"Yeah Nathan just has the magic touch with Hannah…she's the only one though Jamie and even Leah don't listen to him about bedtime so I don't know how Hannah listens to him…or why"

Nathan walked over to Haley and kissed her on the lips quickly "You're so funny Hales"

"I know" Haley stuck out her tongue and smiled up at Nathan.

"Well lets go in and see what's going on" Karen said and opened the door for Nathan and Haley.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that night after Brooke had put Hannah down for the night she walked down the hall and looked in the new nursery that was going to be Isaiah's room she found Lucas sitting in the white glider that sat by the window. Brooke smiled sadly and walked into the light blue nursery decorated with baby ducks along the boarder. Brooke walked up to the white sleigh style crib and ran her hand along the wood before walking over to Lucas.

"You ok?"

Lucas looked from the window over to Brooke and shook his head. "Not so much pretty girl"

Brooke walked the remaining distance to Lucas and sat on his lap in the glider, and rested her head against his chest "Me either"

Lucas reached a hand over to the nightstand and grabbed the picture of Isaiah's sonogram "I just keep thinking that the phone is going to ring any minute and it's going to be something we aren't prepared to hear"

Brooke looked at the picture in Lucas' hand "I'm sorry Lucas…I should have taken better care of myself…I should have done the things Andrea told me to and not put up such a fight"

Lucas shook his head and placed a kiss against the top of Brooke's head "It's not your fault Brooke…I don't want you to blame yourself"

"I just want Isaiah to come home…it kills me to know he's there by himself"

Lucas smiled against the top of Brooke's chocolate locks "Rachel says he's a fireball…she said that when she went to see him that Isaiah held onto her finger so tight it amazed her how strong that he is"

"Well he's just like his father"

"I love you for that Brooke but we both know that's not true"

Brooke pulled back and looked up at him "Luke don't say that…you are the most amazing man you're a great husband and the most amazing father…you've changed so much since the first time we met…you've turned into this incredible guy that everyone cares about and it makes me so proud to say that I am your wife"

Lucas looked down at Brooke and kissed her "You shouldn't talk to me like that since we can't have sex for 6 weeks"

Brooke laughed for the first time since Isaiah had been born and she kissed Lucas on the chin "I'm sorry about that…you suck ok…is that better?"

Lucas thought for a minute and nodded "Yeah…it's better"

"Ok"

Lucas pulled Brooke tighter against him and kissed her forehead "I love you so much Brooke"

"Back at you Luke"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It had been a week since Brooke was released from the hospital and her and Lucas had been back to the NICU everyday since then. Today was the first time that Hannah was going to get to see her baby brother and it excited Brooke and Lucas but also made them nervous because they didn't know how she would react. Lucas walked behind Brooke and held Hannah's had as she walked down they walked down the corridor of the hospital.

"Look dada" Hannah said pointing at the murals that were painted on the walls.

"I see that baby girl…it's a baby deer" Lucas said looking to see what Hannah was pointing at.

"Look dada" Hannah said pointing at another mural

"That's "Max and Ruby" Hannah you know that show and look there's "Franklin" remember you and daddy watch "Franklin" together" Lucas bent down and picked Hannah up so that they could continue their trek to the NICU nursery.

Brooke and Lucas walked up to the NICU doors and stopped when they saw Whitey walk out. "Hey guys"

"Hey Whitey…how've you been?" Lucas asked switching Hannah in his arms so he could shake hands with Whitey.

"I'm good for an old man who is bored to death with his retirement…and how are you doing love?" Whitey asked wrapping his arms around Brooke.

"I'm ok…everything is just really overwhelming" Brooke said forcing a smile as she relaxed in the older man's embrace.

"You don't have to be so strong all the time" Whitey whispered against Brooke's ear.

Brooke nodded and pulled back from Whitey's hug. "I know"

"I tell you one thing that little boy is so strong…I think he's without a doubt the next guard for the Tree Hill Ravens"

"We appreciate that Whitey thank you" Lucas said looking him in the eye.

"It's no problem…and how are you miss Hannah?" Whitey asked raising his eyebrows at her causing her to laugh.

"Growing like a weed" Lucas said proudly looking at his daughter.

"Well that's what they do…one moment they're dependant on you for survival and the next they're wanting to do everything on their own"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Lucas walked to the back of the NICU and sat down in the chairs next to Isaiah's isolette. "Look Hannah that's your baby brother" Brooke said running her hand across the top of the Plexiglas.

"Baby?" Hannah asked looking over at Lucas.

"Yeah love its your baby brother Isaiah" Lucas smiled at Hannah and looked over at Isaiah laying in the isolette.

"Hi Isaya" Hannah said the best she could and waved at her brother in the isolette.

"He likes you Hannah" Brooke smiled looking down at her little girl and pointing over to the baby that was looking at them.

"La oh baby"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke and Lucas pulled up to their house and got out Hannah had fallen asleep on the way home and Lucas carried her into the house. Brooke sat down on the couch and sighed deeply she leaned her head against the back of the headrest and closed her eyes. The phone rang a few times but before Brooke could answer it, it stopped so when she heard Lucas talking in the background she knew he'd picked it up. What she wasn't expecting though was Lucas to come running back into the living room with a now awake Hannah.

"We've got to go"

Brooke opened her eyes and shot up from the couch "What's wrong?"

"That was the hospital…Andrea said that we need to get back there right away"

The fear in Lucas' voice scared Brooke so much that she couldn't even function.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I don't know Brooke, Andrea just said we need to get there as soon as we can"

"Ok" Brooke said and followed Lucas out the door.


	40. All We'd Ever Need

-1They had made it to the hospital in no time. After Lucas got Hannah out of her car seat he and Brooke walked slowly into the hospital and walked in silence to the NICU. Brooke turned the corner and found Andrea standing in front of the NICU waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" The words seemed so soft because Brooke felt as if she were in another world.

Andrea watched as Lucas came around the corner with Hannah and stopped behind Brooke. She looked at the couple in front of her and sighed. "I want you two to know that in my 7 years as an OBGYN I have never seen anything like this…I don't even know how to tell you this"

Brooke felt her heart drop she didn't know what Andrea was going to tell her.

"He's breathing on his own"

"What?" Lucas and Brooke both asked not believing what they had heard.

"I can't believe it either…one of the nurses went to check on him after you guys left and he started fighting the tubes helping him breathe and we took him off of it…and believe it or not he's breathing on his own"

"I can't believe it" Lucas said listening to what Andrea told him and Brooke.

"I can't either" Andrea said shaking her head in disbelief. "We're going to watch him for a few days and see how well he does and we'll go from there"

"Can I see him?" Brooke asked

"Absolutely" Andrea said and stepped out of the way of the door so Brooke could walk into the nursery.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke walked into the NICU and to Isaiah's isolette. Isaiah looked at Brooke as his tiny chest rhythmically rose and fell.

"Hey handsome…how's my big, strong boy?" Brooke smiled and ran a hand over the Plexiglas.

"How's he doing?" Lucas said walking up from behind Brooke.

"He looks perfect" Brooke smiled.

Andrea walked over and opened the back of the isolette. "You can hold him"

"Ok" Lucas said and handed Hannah to Brooke.

Lucas walked over and washed his hands, he sat down and smiled when Andrea handed Isaiah to him to hold for the first time. Lucas looked down at his little boy and couldn't help but smile. Lucas ran a hand over Isaiah's tiny fist and in turn Isaiah wrapped his hand around Lucas' finger.

"It's weird for me you being here now….I've only ever known a little girl…I mean I have your cousin Jamie…but it's so different with you….I know you're barely a week old but you've already made me so proud…you're such a fighter I'z and I'm so proud to be your daddy"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

ONE WEEK LATER

Brooke sat in the living room and closed her eyes. Hannah had woken up with a fever and a runny nose and she was cranky beyond words. She had fought for an hour to get her down for a nap. Finally she had fallen asleep on her and Lucas' bed watching a movie. Brooke had put Hannah in her crib and was relaxing on the couch when Peyton walked in with Hayden, Emily and Jenny.

"Hey Brooke" Peyton smiled walking around the corner. She sat Hayden down on the floor and watched as the brown haired boy walked over to Hannah's play kitchen in the corner.

"Hey P. how are you?" Brooke asked yawning and watching as Jenny and Emily sat on the couch next to her.

"Hey Brooke…where's Hannah?" Emily asked looking up at Brooke and smiling.

Brooke ran a hand through the 5 year olds blonde curls and smiled. "Hannah's taking a nap sweetie…she doesn't feel well today"

"Can Emily and I go and play a game downstairs Brooke?" Jenny asked

"Sure…just be careful going down the basement steps"

"Be careful guys and don't break anything" Peyton warned as she watched the girls walk out of the room.

"We'll be careful mommy" Jenny said taking her little sisters hand.

"They're great Peyton" Brooke said smiling.

"Yeah…try living with them" Peyton joked "How's Isaiah?"

Brooke's whole face lit up "He's great…he's gained almost two pounds and they've moved him out of the NICU he's officially in pediatrics…Lucas is there now…we were going to go together but Hannah woke up with a terrible cold"

"Oh I'm sorry B…" Peyton touched Brooke's shoulder and looked over at Hayden who was walking towards the kitchen in search of his sisters she snapped her fingers as she looked at her son "Hayden Jacob…don't you dare"

Hayden looked at Peyton and walked back over to the play kitchen. "Sorry about that so how's Lucas dealing with having a son?"

Brooke smiled again "He's great….god Lucas is crazy about him….every time that he or one of the guys go to see him they start talking to him about Ravens basketball"

Peyton laughed and ran a hand through her hair just as Emily and Jenny came running up the stairs screaming. "I'm telling on you Jenny Nichole"

"Not if I tell on you first Emily Suzanne"

"Oh now what" Peyton sighed.

"Mommy Jenny told me I was a brat" Emily said folding her arms over her Hannah Montana shirt.

"Well mommy Emily kept taking the baby doll out of its stroller"

"Girls…what did mommy say?….I don't want to know unless someone is bleeding"

Emily and Jenny both nodded and walked back down to the basement.

Peyton looked at her two girls before looking at Brooke" I can't wait until next week when school starts…it's going to be so quiet with it just being Hayden at my studio"

Brooke laughed and shook her head "You love those girls more than anything Peyton don't act like you don't love that they want to tell you every single thing"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders "Yeah…I do….oh god you've got to hear this….the other night Jake had this meeting he had to go to and he came home and I had had the worst day with Jenny, Emily and Hayden fighting and I had put it the movie "Penelope" and they'd all fallen asleep on our futon in the playroom. Well I just left them down there for the night cause they were already ready for bed and I decided to take a shower to wash off the hell that was that day…well Jake came home and he wanted to have sex and I told him to use a condom and he said that it was ok…we'd risk it…I just walked out of the shower I didn't even say anything to him"

Brooke waited until Peyton was finished telling the story and she started to laugh "Yeah but you two totally had sex didn't you?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders "Yeah…I've got 3 kids under the age of 10 you've got to find those moments when you can"

"I just don't know what to do with you Peyton"

Peyton laughed and shook her head "Yeah that's what I'm here for"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haley sat in the nursery and rocked Leah to sleep. Nathan walked in and over to the rocking chair and he bent down and kissed Leah on the forehead before leaning up to kiss Haley on the lips.

"How're my two favorite girls tonight?"

"We're good…I'm just putting Lee down for the night…how'd Jamie's biddy league basketball game go?"

Nathan smiled proudly "We won…after all my son is amazing"

"I know…I just wish I could have been there" Haley took the bottle out of Leah's mouth and stood up and walked over to the crib and put her down.

"Jamie understands Hales, don't feel bad he knows that you love him and how much you wanted to be there but he knows that you have to watch Leah" Nathan walked up behind Haley and kissed her shoulder.

"I know but I just feel bad….I feel like I am missing out on some important things in his life" Haley turned in Nathan's arms and hugged him.

Nathan kissed the top of Haley's head and smiled "I know hales"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke rolled her eyes she laid in bed and talked to Rachel on the phone. She looked over at Lucas who was reading a book and she smiled.

"_I just still don't understand how this guy Austin doesn't know that Sam is "Princeton Girl" It just bugs me" _

"Rachel…it is just a movie you need to let it go"

"_I know but the thing I don't understand is that he was at the diner before he got ready to go to the costume dance and the girl Sam waited on him and his table…how does he not know?" _

"Rachel don't worry about it…you've talked about this for the longest time…so are you ready to go and get your sonogram tomorrow?"

"_Yeah but I don't want to get weighed I mean no joke I've gained like 8 pounds in two weeks….I 'm starting to look like the damn stork from the pickle commercials… I don't see how I keep gaining weight… I throw up all day everyday…we can't all be freaks of nature like you Mrs. I had a baby two and a half weeks ago and can already fit in my pre pregnancy jeans" _

" I'm just lucky I guess….you know Rachel the sudden weight gain is nothing to worry about you know it could be twins"

"_Shut the hell up…that's not even funny I couldn't imagine having two of them inside of me" _

"All I'm saying is that it could happen….I wouldn't be surprised if good ole' Marvin Andrew McFadden had it in him"

"_Don't talk about my husband that way you slut" _

"It's a lot better than the things you say about Lucas"

"_Whatever…Lucas is damn fine…and the fact that he's such a great dad makes him all the more sexier…and when he said I was family to that bitch nurse I almost jumped right on him if I wasn't knocked up and married I would have" _

"Rachel…that's my husband"

"_Oh sorry…Its my hormones what can I say?" _

"Just call me tomorrow and let me know how your sonogram went"

"_Ok…I love ya Bitch" _

"Back at you tramp"

Brooke hung up the phone and curled up next to Lucas. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead before turning back to reading his book.

"How much longer do you think it will be before Isaiah gets to come home?"

Lucas turned his attention from his book and looked at Brooke. "I don't know…I really don't think it will be too much longer"

Brooke smiled and nodded "I can't wait until we have our whole family together…I can't wait until he and Hannah are able to interact without tubes or other people getting in the way"

Lucas laid his head back on his pillow "I know…I'm just glad everything has turned out ok"

"Me too, I was giving Hannah a bath earlier and she asked where the baby was…she asks about him everyday"

"You don't think she'll get jealous when we bring him home do you?"

Brooke shook her head no and looked ran her fingers along his cotton shirt "I think she's going to be great with him…it's so weird to think that in a few months she'll be two"

"I know baby girl…I feel like it was only yesterday that it was just you and me and now we've got two kids and way more stress than we know what to do with"

Brooke smiled and looked up at Lucas "Yeah I'm kind of glad that we've got kids now cause when it was just you and me I don't think we spent too much time out of this bedroom"

Lucas looked over at Brooke and shrugged his shoulders "I had a few years of not getting to be with you that I had to make up for"

"Peyton told me that Jake wants another baby"

"I know he's told me too"

"I think they should have another…Peyton's a wonderful mom…she's just a lot stricter than what I thought she'd ever be"

"I know…who'd ever thought that Jake would be the pushover" Lucas yawned and turned off the bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around Brooke.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Brooke sat in a rocking chair feeding Isaiah his bottle. She rocked back and forth as she looked down at her little boy who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep baby…It's ok mommy's not going to go anywhere…your daddy took your big sister down to the cafeteria to get her something to eat and they'll be back up here in a little while"

Andrea walked into the room and smiled as she watched Brooke with Isaiah. "You know what?"

"What's that?" Brooke asked smiling down at Isaiah as he finally fell asleep.

"I think he's ready to go home"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys they really mean a whole lot to me. I don't know how well this chapter is but I knew that I didn't want anything bad to happen to the baby. Awhile back some of you asked me where I saw the pictures of James and Sophia at and I saw a couple of them at Fan Forum. I don't know if they are still up or not cause people like freak out when you talk about peoples personal lives over there. I am so heartbroken that this is officially the last season of OTH. I hope that Mark lets this Leyton stuff run its course and give us Brucas fans what we want cause my biggest fear is that we're going to have to suffer through Leyton all season and have it end with their wedding. Especially without Brucas having a real chance. I know that it sounds bad and it breaks my heart to say it but I feel like everyday I loose a tiny bit of my Brucas faith. I wish James Lafferty was here I need a hug. Now that I've bummed myself out and probably everyone else I'm open to any suggestions that you guys might have about ideas for the fic. Reviews are welcome and always appreciated and I want you guys to know I love ya and you all are so awesome.**


	41. Haley's Big Idea

-1Lucas pulled up to the house and put the car in park. He turned and looked in the backseat at a sleeping Isaiah and then at Hannah who was engrossed eating the cookie that she'd been given on the way home. Brooke got out of the car and opened the back door to get Isaiah's car seat.

"Welcome home handsome boy" Brooke gushed as she lifted the carrier out of the car.

Lucas got Hannah out of her booster seat and took her hand as they walked up the steps and into the house.

"Dada…play?" Hannah asked looking up at Lucas.

"After you nap pumpkin" Lucas picked Hannah up once they reached the front door and he carried her back to her nursery and put a diaper on her before putting her in her crib.

"No dada I big girl" Hannah protested puling at the plastic tabs on her diaper.

Lucas smiled down at Hannah "I know you're a big girl baby you're almost 2 years old but you know you wear a diaper at nighttime and naptime so that you don't go potty in your nice clean bed…mommy would be so mad at daddy if he let you sleep in bed without a diaper on"

"No nap" Hannah protested and shook her head.

Lucas sighed and rested his elbows on the side of the crib and looked at Hannah. "Hannah you know its naptime…I know you're tired you've been up since 7 and it's almost 1 so I think you need a nap"

"No nap"

"Hannah daddy doesn't care…daddy's had a long morning and daddy has some work he has to put together some things for Isaiah so you have to take a nap" Lucas yawned and stood from where he was leaning and started to walk towards the door.

"NO DADA" Hannah stood up in her crib and screamed before watching Lucas walk for the door. She threw her self back down on the mattress and started sobbing.

Lucas shut the door and leaned against it before sighing to himself "Terrible two's here we come"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into the kitchen and found Brooke standing at the table looking at Isaiah who was still in his car seat.

"What're you doing pretty girl?" Lucas walked up behind Brooke and wrapped his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Just how perfect that everything is now…I'm just so glad that Isaiah is home now" Brooke leaned back into Lucas and closed her eyes. "Is Hannah ok?'

Lucas sighed and nodded "Yeah she's just being a little bit stubborn today"

"You don't think it's cause of Isaiah do you?"

"No Brooke I really don't I think she is just like you she just wants her way and she gets upset when she doesn't get it"

Brooke slapped Lucas on the hands playfully "I do not pout when I don't get my way"

"I've got about a dozen high school memories that would differ but if you say so"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Happy Birthday Hannah" Jamie and Lily cheered and clapped their hands after singing happy birthday to her for the 5th time that day.

Brooke smiled sadly as she looked at her baby girl sitting at her Fisher Price picnic table. It felt like just yesterday Hannah was being placed in her arms for the very first time and now her baby girl was already two. In the last month she'd learned so many new words and she could talk so well to only be two. Brooke looked across the yard at Lucas who was talking to Jake and Nathan. Lucas was holding Isaiah against his chest so that the little boy was facing away from him looking at everything that was going on around him. Brooke couldn't believe that he was already two and a half months old, even though he'd spent the first two and a half weeks of his life in the hospital he was a normal baby. If there ever was a clone of Lucas it would be Isaiah everything from the dirty blonde hair to the dimpled chin and the deep blue eyes that were always brooding when he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Are you ok?"

Brooke looked over her shoulder at Haley who took a seat next to her on the patio furniture. Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah…I'm ok…it's just so weird to think of Hannah as two"

Haley nodded and took a bite of birthday cake. "I know….look on the bright side she's potty trained and early potty training doesn't run in the Scott family…Deb once told me that Nathan wasn't potty trained until he was almost 4"

Brooke looked at Haley and the two friends burst out laughing. "Four…jeez"

"What's so funny?" Peyton asked taking the seat on Brooke's other side.

"They were probably talking about me" Rachel sighed and took a seat next to Peyton. "I can't help that I'm fat ok…I'm pregnant"

Brooke shook her head at Rachel "We aren't even talking about you Rachel…chill"

"I hope that Rachel and Mouth's daughter is just like Rachel so she'll know the hell that she caused while we were all in high school" Haley teased and laughed as she took another bite of cake.

"Shut up Haley"

Peyton laughed as she looked from Haley to Rachel "I heard you and Mouth picked out a name…what did you guys decide on?"

"I don't want to tell you guys" Rachel shook her head and ran a hand over her small baby bump.

"Rachel please…do it for me it's Hannah's birthday and I'm depressed" Brooke pleaded and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Fine but don't laugh…it's Abigail Katherine"

"Aww…that's beautiful Rachel" Everyone gushed.

"Can I call her Abby Kate?" Brooke asked.

"It doesn't matter what I say…you're going to anyway" Rachel shrugged her shoulders and picked at the cake on her plate.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Peyton asked looking over at the red head.

"I'm just afraid to give birth….does it hurt a lot?"

Haley, Peyton and Brooke all three looked at each other before simultaneously stuttering the word "No"

"You guys are such liars"

"I remember when I was in labor with Emily…Jake kept trying to rub my legs and back and I was just like "Jake, just get the hell off of me you've done more than enough already" and then when I was in labor with Hayden he passed out in the delivery room…I mean imagine lying on a table spread eagle and the one person who is supposed to remain calm is lying on the floor…it was quite a night…I mean honest to god they had to give him oxygen" Peyton reminisced.

"I remember that…poor Jake…he was white as a sheet when he came into the waiting room" Brooke announced.

"Yeah but it was his first son he was just a little nervous" Haley assured. "I remember Nathan being a champ when Jamie was born but he cried like a baby when he first saw Leah"

"Luke cried when Hannah was born…although it might be because I was squeezing his hand so tight I almost broke his fingers…and everything with Isaiah happened so fast that we really didn't have time to comprehend everything that happened"

"Yeah but Isaiah was no bigger than a minute when he was born so you had to push what like once and he was here" Rachel said from across the table.

"It was more than once Rachel…tiny or big it hurts all the same" Brooke folded her arms across her chest and sat back in the chair.

"I just don't see how something so big can come out of something so small my vagina will never be the same again" Rachel looked over at Mouth who was now holding Isaiah and furrowed her brow. "This is all his fault…I should kick him in the balls"

"Rachel it's going to be just fine"

"Look mommy" Hannah said walking over to Brooke with a dandelion in her hands.

"Oh wow sweetie…you have to blow on it ok…take it out in the yard to daddy and he'll help you" Brooke said looking down at Hannah.

"Ok….DADDY" Hannah called and took off going down the patio and through the yard to see her father.

Peyton and Haley both laughed and looked at Hannah. "She is too cute Brooke…she's going to be such a heartbreaker" Haley teased.

"No…I'm telling you guys that Hayden and Hannah are going to be the future "It" couple of Tree Hill High…then they'll get married and Brooke and I will officially be related… back in high school before you came along Haley I was going to marry Nathan and Brooke and I were going to be sisters in law" Peyton announced to the table.

"Yeah…that just worked out didn't it babe" Haley smiled and looked over at the highchair where Leah was eating she shook her head when she noticed that her baby girl had cake everywhere but in her mouth.

"Oh Lee…mommy's glad she took your pretty summer dress off before you ate"

Leah looked over at Haley and held out a fist full of cake for Haley to eat. Haley bent forward and pretended to eat the cake her baby handed her which sent Leah into a fit of laughter.

"She's just like you Haley…a "tutor girl" in training" Brooke replied.

"You know what I was thinking you know what would be really fun?" Haley said turning her attention back to her friends at the table.

"What?" Peyton asked

"If we all went back up to "Old Smokey's Campground" we could get baby sitters and just go for the weekend"

"I thought Brooke and Lucas weren't welcome there anymore" Peyton raised an eyebrow and looked at Brooke.

"Shut up Peyton…I don't know I don't feel right leaving Isaiah behind" Brooke looked over at Mouth who was still holding Isaiah.

"Brooke he's going to be fine, besides I think that we all deserve some time with each other we deserve it and I want to do something fun with you guys before I have to go back to teaching I mean this school vacation is only for a week" Haley explained.

"I don't know if Jake and I can get off of work" Peyton said looking at her kids to make sure they weren't fighting.

"Peyton you and Jake both own your own businesses you two can do whatever the two of you want" Haley argued.

"Well what about Nathan?…how's he going to get off of work?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan writes his sports article from home…and I have to go back to work next week…Lucas is done with all the meetings for his new book and Clothes over Bro's is closed on the weekends, and Mouth isn't at the station on the weekends, and Rachel doesn't work so it's no big deal…please It'll be fun" Haley pleaded.

"What'll be fun?" Nathan asked walking up to the table with Lucas, Jake and Mouth.

"Going to "Old Smokey's Campground" for the weekend without the kids" Haley said.

"I'm down with it…Luke and I can make our kick ass chili in the Dutch oven" Nathan offered.

"Sounds like fun" Mouth said.

"I'll go if can take the camper" Rachel explained.

"Rachel the whole point of camping is that you sleep in a tent" Mouth tried to explain to his wife.

"Mouth need I remind you that I'm pregnant ok…you did this to me so I don't think it's too much to ask for me to not have to sleep in the dirt"

"I was pregnant with Hayden when we went camping last time" Peyton said "And I slept in the tent"

"Well that's cause you're a glutton for punishment" Rachel shot right back.

"All I remember is Brooke and Lucas having sex all night" Nathan sighed.

"Shut up man…I didn't say anything when you and Haley had sex in Clothes Over Bro's the other night" Lucas shot looking over at Nathan.

Haley's face turned dark red with embarrassment and Nathan hung his head along with her.

"You guys had sex in my store?" Brooke asked almost childlike.

"Brooke it was only in the backroom and I am so sorry" Haley offered an apologetic glance.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe that we're leaving them" Brooke sighed sadly as she looked down at Isaiah who was sleeping in his car seat.

"Pretty girl it's only for the weekend…and we're going to have fun" Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke's slender frame and kissed her temple gently.

"I know I just hate leaving him and Hannah…work is different but this is for two days and three nights" Brooke looked over at Hannah who was playing with Lily and Andy.

"I promise Andy and I are going to take care of them Brooke…you know I'm not going to let you down" Karen assured walking into Brooke and Lucas' kitchen carrying a duffle bag full of Hannah and Isaiah's clothes and things that they'd need for the weekend.

"I know you won't…I'm just sad" Brooke looked at Lucas and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but Hannah and Isaiah always have fun at Ma Maw Karen's" Karen gushed.

"Ma I don't know how to tell you this but Isaiah sleeps the whole time we're at your house" Lucas teased.

"Lucas, I didn't ask for your opinion…I was talking to your wife" Karen teased right back.

"I just don't want to miss anything" Brooke pouted.

Lucas pulled Brooke into a hug and nuzzled her ear "They'll be fine baby…besides I plan on keeping you pretty busy this weekend so you're not going to have too much time to worry about anything"

Brooke pulled back to look at Lucas and she frowned when she saw Nathan and Haley pull up in the driveway and honked the horn. "Our ride is here"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke looked blankly out the window as Nathan drove down the road to get on the interstate. They had just left Wal-Mart after picking up _way _more than what they needed for the trip. Wal-Mart is where everyone decided to meet. Jake drove his mustang for old time sake so there was literally no room in his car for anything else but him and Peyton. That didn't top Mouth and Rachel who showed up in an RV the size of a tour bus. The thing was so big that Mouth had to park it all the way at the end of the parking lot while they went in and shopped for groceries. They were now back on the road and Lucas sat in the front seat with Nathan and helped navigate as they drove down the freeway.

"Brooke are you ok?" Haley asked looking over at her sister in law.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about Hannah…she sat at the door and just sobbed when Lucas and I left…I could hear her screaming for us all the way outside"

"Brooke she's going to be ok…I'm sure she's having fun with her grandma and grandpa…at least she cried for you we dropped Jamie and Leah off at Deb's and neither one of them could care less that we left" Haley said a little depressed.

"The two of you need to stop…we are going to have fun this weekend" Nathan said looking at Brooke and Haley in the rear view mirror.

"I've tried to tell them that Nathan they just don't want to listen to me"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter. There's this campground in NC that's by the theme park "Carowinds" and we stay there in May when I go to the "Coca Cola 600" and it's always really fun I was thinking about it today so I thought I'd write a few chapters about "Old Smokey's Campground" . Anyway I start back to college on Tuesday and I am just so excited that I could vomit. The way I feel about going back to school is the way I feel about Leyton as a couple. NO JOKE I have a biology class that starts at 4:30 in the afternoon and DOES NOT END until 9 pm. I read on the OTH forums that they haven't come to a full agreement to whether or not this will or won't be the last season of OTH something about they have until sometime in early 2009 to make the final decision so that cheers me up a little bit. It makes my Brucas faith a little stronger but then I think Mark being the cruel, mean man he is sometimes that he'll have Brooke and Lucas get together if there was as season 7 and then have like precious Peyton get breast cancer and then have Lucas run right back to her. Would that not suck? I mean not that that's going to happen but it just sounds so "Mark" to me. Another problem I have with this supposed "Leyton" engagement is remember back in season 3 when Peyton went to see Jake and she asked him if he wanted to get married? Well she didn't have any problem proposing to him, but yet she said "not right now" AKA "NO" to Lucas. So that just proves my idea that Peyton is using Lucas as her crutch. She's not in love with him she's in love with the "idea" of him…she's in LOVE with Jake. You know what else…I don't think anyone really likes Peyton. I don't think Karen likes her as much as she likes Brooke. I think Haley and Nathan just tolerate her being around cause if they liked Peyton so much SHE'D be Jamie's godmother…not Brooke. Lucas is the ONLY one that likes Peyton….him and Mia. I LOVE Hilarie don't get me wrong I think Hilarie is so great and she's hilarious…I just don't like Peyton. I also don't like the fact that Mark's painted Brooke into this corner where even if she did admit she still had feelings for Lucas that she'd be the bad guy. I think that it should be like "Dawson's Creek" where Peyton being the "Dawson" in all of this realizes that the love that she and Lucas share is a love from their youth that while at one time was cherished it's now platonic. That the true soul mates of "One Tree Hill" are "Brooke and Lucas" both being "Pacey and Joey" a love that grew into a friendship and then a romance that is true and can stand the test of time. Lucas and his "Love rectangle" reminds me of the trailer for "The Notebook" in love there's the person you long for (Lindsey) the person you settle for (Peyton) and the person you're meant for (Brooke). Just a thought though…anyway I'm open to idea's for what you guys would like to see happen at "Old Smokey's Campground" Love you guys and I look forward to your reviews. **


	42. Old Smokey's Campground

-1After registering at the front desk Nathan pulled his Escalade into the camp spot that was assigned to them. A few minutes later Jake pulled up into the area right next to them. Nathan and Lucas got out and started to unload the car. Lucas stopped and looked around.

"Where's Mouth?" Lucas asked as Jake and Peyton walked up to Nathan's SUV.

Jake started laughing and shook his head. "He can't get that big RV up around the hill"

"Aw…and you guys didn't help him?" Brooke asked.

"No…we tried but Mouth and Rachel were arguing about getting the RV stuck and Mouth told us that he didn't care if they had to sit there all night that he was going to get that thing up this hill" Peyton explained as she helped unload things from the back of the Escalade.

"How's he plan on turning around up here there's no room….I mean we are like secluded from everyone else" Haley asked looking through the woods down at the registration area of the campground.

"You can thank Brooke and Lucas for that…if they didn't have to let everyone and their brother know that they were having sex than we wouldn't have to walk a hundred miles to go to the bathroom" Peyton teased sticking her tongue out at Brooke.

"Ha Ha P. Sawyer Jaglieski…you are just too funny" Brooke scoffed as they finished unloading all the camping gear.

"I know" Peyton smiled and pulled her silky brown hair up into a pony tail as she opened up her and Jake's tent. Peyton picked up a handful of the thin poles and then looked down at the tent material "What the hell?"

Jake shook his head and took the poles from Peyton "Watch a pro baby"

"You know I just don't know what I'd do without a big, strong man to help me do such a hard task" Peyton exclaimed holding a hand over her heart.

"Well, I am one of a kind" Jake teased and bumped his side against Peyton's.

"Yeah…that's usually what I roll over and tell the mailman while you're gone"

"Really?…the mailman?…no wonder we always get our packages on time" Jake shook his head as he unfolded the tent material out of its duffle bag.

"What can I say he does deliver" Peyton shrugged her shoulders and screamed when Jake dropped the material and wrapped his arms around her and bent her backwards attacking her smooth neck with his mouth.

"Wow, you two should get a room" Brooke looked over from where she was holding a few poles as she helped Luke put their tent up.

"We're trying to build it" Peyton said still bent backwards, Jake's arms wrapped around her were the only thing that kept her from falling onto the ground.

"We'll after you all are done we can start dinner…It's already 5" Haley explained walking over to stand in front of Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Jake's tents.

"How'd you guys get done so fast?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan who was putting air mattresses into his and Haley's already put up tent.

"Oh Nathan and I have a blow up tent…instead of having metal poles you just plug it up to the inflator and the sides inflate and support it…it's great I love it" Haley smiled.

"That's great…really…that's how lazy Nathan's gotten that he can't pitch his own tent" Lucas shook his head and finished up with his and Brooke's tent.

"For your information Lucas I don't have any problem pitching a tent" Nathan shot as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Good one Nate…good one…I didn't realize we were still in junior high" Lucas unzipped the door to the tent and opened up the plastic carrier that had his and Brooke's air mattress in it.

"Aw…you're just mad cause you didn't think of it first…little bro out "sexual innuendos" big bro for once"

Lucas was about to respond but Mouth came up the hill with his and Rachel's RV. Mouth parked the RV into the small space that was left and after a few moments the door opened and Rachel got out. "I thought we were going to die"

"Why?….what happened?" Peyton asked as Rachel walked over.

"Mouth kept going up the hill and then he'd back up I swear on my life I thought we were going over the side of the hill"

"Rachel stop being so dramatic…if you didn't have to sleep in the RV than we wouldn't have had this problem" Mouth sighed deeply as he finally made it over to his friends.

"Marvin McFadden,…the RV is not only for me it is for our daughter…and besides when these goobers are sleeping in their tents when it rains in the middle of the night we'll be sleeping in a nice warm bed"

"Ok…drama queen" Mouth teased.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

Everyone turned their attention to Jake who couldn't put up his and Peyton's tent.

"Oh baby I thought you could do it "Peyton folded her arms and tilted her head.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

That night the eight friends sat in folding chairs around the campfire that the guys had finally started after an hour of working on it. Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder and listened as everyone made small talk. "You know what we should play?"

"What Hales?" Lucas asked looking at his friends.

"I Never" Haley sat up and looked around the campfire. "Not unless you guys are scared"

"I'm not scared" Brooke and Peyton both said and straightened up in their seats.

"That's not fair I can't play cause I'm pregnant" Rachel pouted.

"Well Rachel just drink Sprite" Haley shrugged her shoulders as she poured herself a glass of wine and passed it around to all of her friends.

"Screw you guys I'm going to go in the RV and watch "The Hills" " Rachel stood up and walked towards the RV. "Mouth are you coming?"

Mouth looked at his friends and then at Rachel "Sorry guys…I love me some LC"

Mouth stood up and followed his wife to the RV. Rachel stopped and looked at Peyton as she got up from her seat and handed Haley back the bottle of wine back. Rachel laughed as she looked at Peyton's thin legs "Oh Peyton…I meant to tell you Big Bird called he wants his legs back"

Peyton half laughed and walked back to Jake and sat down "Oh wait he called again and he wants that joke back"

"Whatever…night bitches" Rachel walked into the RV behind Mouth and shut the door.

"She is something else" Haley said shaking her head.

"Yeah…so are you ready to play?" Nathan asked.

"Ok…I'll go first" Peyton said looking around the room "I've never….wished Rachel would get food poisoning"

"Aw…Peyton" Haley sighed and took a drink of her wine along with Nathan, Brooke and Lucas.

"My turn" Jake thought for a minute and smiled "I've never had sex with Peyton"

Nathan and Lucas took a drink of their wine as Brooke and Haley both rolled their eyes. "Your turn Luke"

"Ok…I've never….had sex in a bathroom…wait never mind….I've never kissed a rock star" Lucas looked at Peyton and then at Haley who narrowed her eyes at him.

Brooke, Haley, and Peyton both took a drink of their wine and Brooke spoke up "My turn…I've never had sex in more than **four **positions"

Nathan and Haley both took a drink of their wine which caused everyone to laugh and Peyton and Brooke to squeal. Brooke shook her head "Who knew Naley was so kinky… when does this take place?

Haley shrugged her shoulders "I don't know usually when Jamie is at school…I've been pregnant and baby bumps get in the way so you know you've got to do what you've got to do"

"Haley James Scott…I am so shocked my poor innocent Tutor Mom…I knew it…it's ALWAYS the quiet ones" Brooke shook her head at Haley.

"If Hales keeps talking like that I might have to go into the tent and "Brooke" myself" Nathan joked.

"What?…what's "Brooke" yourself?" Jake asked looking at his friends.

"Aw…that's right Jake doesn't know this story" Peyton laughed and turned to her husband.

"And he's not going to know…it was a LONG time ago" Brooke explained.

"Wait…"Brooke" your….Oh" the realization of the statement finally sunk in and Jake turned a light shade of red.

"Can we please stop calling it that?" Brooke pleaded covering her face with her hands.

"Aw B. we do it out of love" Peyton teased and wrapped her arms around Jake.

"Alright well you all can "Brooke" yourselves…I'm going to the tent" Brooke joked and stood up from her chair and wrapped her blanket around her arms.

"Yeah me too" Peyton stood up "It's going to be so nice sleeping in…I haven't slept in since…I don't even know when"

Haley stood "I think I'm going to go down to the bathhouse and take a shower and get ready for bed myself"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke curled up onto the air mattress and into Lucas' arms. Lucas in turn wrapped his arm around Brooke and kissed her forehead.

"I wonder what Hannah and Isaiah are doing right now?" Brooke ran a hand across Lucas' chest and sighed.

"I'm sure they're fine….Isaiah is probably getting his 11 o'clock feeding wearing that Ravens onesie that Whitey got him and Hannah I bet is wearing the green pajamas with the panda bears on them that you got her and I'm sure has been asleep for hours" Lucas assured running his hand through Brooke's dark hair.

"You make everything sound so realistic"

"Yeah…well I call my mom about half an hour ago" Lucas' voice tailed off.

Brooke smiled and lifted her head. "I thought you might have"

"Well if it makes you feel any better pretty girl…I'm pretty sure that this was the air mattress that miss Hannah Alexis was conceived on…so in a way she's here in spirit" Lucas raised an eyebrow at Brooke and smiled when he saw he laugh.

"She could have been conceived here…or in the shower house…or on that big rock down by the lake…or in the back of Naley Wagon while everyone went to get dinner"

"Pretty girl… you might want to keep your voice down…Nathan and Haley don't know about that" Lucas said quietly.

Brooke laughed and buried her face in his neck. "Well I've realized that Naley is way kinkier than us so I'm sure they won't mind"

"Ok…news about my brother and best friend I don't need to know…wait do you hear that?"

Brooke raised up a little and nodded "Yeah…I know that moan…oh my god…that's Jake"

"How do you know what Jake's moans sound like?" Lucas asked furrowing his brow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Luke…Freshman year he fell out of a tree in Nathan's backyard and broke his leg….he and Peyton are having sex" Brooke covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning everyone was sitting at the picnic table eating breakfast when Jake and Peyton finally came out of their tent. Everyone was quiet when they sat down and Brooke looked over at Jake and nodded "Hello Jacob"

"Morning Brooke…morning guys"

"You look tired Peyton?…didn't you sleep good?" Haley asked trying not to laugh.

"I slept fine…I guess I'm just not used to sleeping outside…I heard a lot of noises last night" Peyton avoided making eye contact and reached for a bagel and some crème cheese.

"You know come to think of it I heard some noises last night too" Lucas said to the whole table.

"Yeah me too man" Nathan said.

"All I heard was "Oh….Oh Peyton….OH PEYTON" Nathan screamed.

Everyone at the table was rolling with laughter except for Jake and Peyton who were humiliated.

"I didn't hear anything…all I heard was the soft sound of air conditioning and Mouth's loud breathing" Rachel said picking at her Fruity Pebbles.

"See you shouldn't have brought the RV cause you guys miss all the good stuff" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and looked across the table at Peyton.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jaglieski I am so ashamed of you two" Brooke smiled showing off her dimples as Peyton and Jake hung their heads in shame and embarrassment.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter…thanks so much for the reviews for the last one. Since school is starting I'm probably only going to be able to UD on the weekends now. I'm going to try to post another chapter before the weekend is over we'll just have to see how everything goes. I don't really have any rants this time…I can't wait for Tuesday for the new One Tree Hill DVD…I don't have season 4 cause it's all Leyton and I know that I need to get it I just know I'll never watch it. You know what would suck though is if they put out all the seasons of OTH and then they come out with a huge collectors edition that has like booklets and things like that in it and like full cast interviews and commentary for the series finale. Remember when they all did the commentary for the finale of season one they were all so funny and happy then. I don't know what happened. I HOPE they do a cast commentary for the series finale. I think it would be nice for them to reflect on what they've all been through all those years. Cause I mean at one time they all liked each other and I think it would be nice to hear them talk about the show again as a group. While I wait for the channel E! to do the True Hollywood Story on One Tree Hill. I'll laugh, I'll cry it'll be an interesting show. Any suggestions that you might have for the next chapter are welcome…love you guys and have a good one.**


	43. There's Nothing Like Alone Time

-1**First and foremost HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Chad Michael Murray!!. My heart belongs to James Lafferty but I could totally think of a few things Chad and I could do to ring in his 27****th**** it mostly includes feeding him birthday cake and if we'd happen to do something else…what can you do?…..Sorry lost my train of thought for a minute….**

**Thanks so much for the reviews you guys they mean a lot to me.**

**on a side note: a blow up tent is a regular tent you take camping but instead of having all the metal support poles you have these thick plastic tubes and you hook them up to the inflator it comes with and it puts air in the tubes so that you don't have to go through the trouble of messing with putting up a tent. They are totally cool my best friends mom has one and I went camping with them at this water park called "Splash Down" and she used it. No joke it blew my mind**

**I really do love the reviews they make me laugh out loud and I appreciate you guys putting up with my rants.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later that afternoon Brooke was laying by the lake sunbathing next to Peyton and Haley as the guys played around in the lake. It was an extremely hot day and everyone was trying to stay cool.

"I can't believe Mouth and Rachel left" Haley sighed lifting up her sunglasses to look around.

"Why?" Peyton asked

"Mouth got this HUGE opportunity to do an interview with some guy that coaches for Duke and since Rachel isn't having that much fun here she said for them to just go ahead and go" Brooke explained looking at Lucas as he and Jake climbed up onto the large platform in the middle of the lake.

"Camping isn't really Rachel's thing…plus it was hilarious watching Mouth get that big RV down the hill" Haley added

"Yeah I did get a laugh out of that" Peyton smiled and adjusted her bathing suit top.

"What are they going to do to my husband?" Haley asked sitting up on her towel.

"I'm guessing they're going to jump off the platform and onto that big sack and he'll go flying in the water" Peyton pushed herself up onto her elbows and watched as Lucas and Jake did just what she said.

The impact of Jake and Lucas both landing on the mat sent Nathan flying up into the air and into the lake. After a few seconds he swam to the surface and made his way out of the lake.

"I'm hungry….what time is it?" Nathan asked taking a seat next to Haley and drying himself off.

"It's almost 4" Haley answered and ran her hand along Nathan's bare shoulder.

"Hey guys lets go and get some dinner" Nathan said as Jake and Lucas walked up.

"Where?" Jake asked and dropped down to lay almost on top of Peyton the water from his swimming trunks wetting her towel and bathing suit.

"Jake…jeez" Peyton sighed and pushed at his shoulder trying to move him off of her.

"The two of you need to either break that up or charge admission" Brooke shook her head and handed Lucas his towel.

"Let's go and get some KFC" Nathan said standing up and pulling Haley to her feet.

"Sounds good to me" Peyton and Jake got up and started to dry off.

"Well are we all going?" Lucas asked looking around at his friends.

"Yeah I guess" Haley said "I'm going to go and get dressed"

"I'm coming right with you Hales" Nathan called and walked behind her wrapping an arm around her.

"Yeah man we'll just bring it back here and eat it" Jake started to walk down the trail and up to the tent when Peyton ran up behind him and jumped on his back. Jake wrapped his arms around the his back to hold onto Peyton's legs and he took off running up the trail towards camp.

"You ready Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked holding a hand down to Brooke.

"Actually…I think I'm going to just stay here…you could stay here with me if you wanted" Brooke took hold of Lucas' hand and he pulled her up onto her feet.

"Why?" Lucas asked as Brooke wrapped her beach towel around her and looked up at him.

"I just thought that we could have some alone time…you know without the worry of our four children bugging us" Brooke nodded her head forward towards their four friends who were walking back towards camp.

"But I'm hungry" Lucas looked down at Brooke and up the trail.

"Luke, they're bringing it back here…besides I think I feel a headache coming on" Brooke wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and nuzzled it. "Please baby"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Everyone was dressed to go and get dinner but Brooke. Haley looked at Brooke when she came out of the tent already in her pajamas.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley asked looking at her sister in law.

"Would you guys mind bringing me back something for dinner I have a horrible headache and I just think I'm going to lay down for a little while" Brooke lied.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Peyton offered.

"NO!" Brooke said quickly holding up a hand to stop Peyton. "Lucas said he'd stay and keep an eye on me…I'm just going to lay down for a few minutes…I just got too much sun"

"Oh…ok…we'll bring you and Luke back some dinner ok Tigger" Haley said looking at Brooke a little concerned.

"Thanks Tutor Mom you're the best" Brooke smiled and watched as her friends got into Nathan's SUV and drove down the hill and through the woods.

Brooke looked over her shoulder at Lucas who was walking out of the tent. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her and he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I can't believe they bought it"

"I know…that lie wasn't as good as some of the ones I've told" Brooke turned in Lucas' arms and kissed him on his chin.

"So now that we're alone what do you want to do?" Lucas raised an eyebrow and looked down at Brooke.

"I could think of something" Brooke took a hold of Lucas by the hand and pulled him into their tent.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You did it again…you win at Operation…I suck ok…you win" Brooke threw up her hands in the air and throwing down the plastic tongs to the game.

"I know…babe it's just cause you're not good with your hands" Lucas teased as he watched Brooke folded her arms as she pouted.

"I'm good with my hands" Brooke glared at Lucas

"Says the girl who is losing at "Strip Operation" Lucas teased looking at Brooke who was clad in only in her pink pajama tank top and a pair of matching panties.

"I wouldn't be talking you lost a few pieces of clothing yourself…and I didn't know you were allowed to count socks as clothing"

"Well you still have an article of clothing you have to loose" Lucas looked at Brooke who pouted "Hmm…tank top or panties?…" Lucas pointed down at Brooke's underwear and raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting"

"Fine a bet's a bet" Brooke stood up in the tent and slid her panties down her long, slender legs. The action caused Lucas to groan and Brooke smiled as she knelt back down

Lucas scooted over to Brooke and moved the game out of the way. "Tell me I won again"

Brooke let out a soft sigh and leaned forward to meet his lips. "You win," she whispered, her lips not leaving his.

"Damn straight," he whispered back. "What do I get?"

Brooke chuckled softly and ran her hand up his chest softly. "I can't think of anything right off the bat. Would you settle for me?" Lucas groaned again and guided her onto his lap. Brooke sighed softly into the kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, crushing her breasts against his chest. Lucas's hands slid down her toned back and pulled up the hem of her tank top, feeling the goose bumps break out over her skin. She moaned quietly and ground herself gently onto his erection. Lucas chuckled silently and thrust upward causing her to gasp.

"You like that?" he grunted, thrusting up again. Brooke cried out with pleasure as the evidence of her husband's arousal slammed into the swollen apex of her thighs. Brooke's hands ran down his shoulder blades and around to his chest as she nibbled gently on his lower lip. Lucas kneaded the soft flesh of her ass as she slipped a delicate hand into the opening of his boxers. He hissed and lifted her up slightly, giving her room to guide his throbbing cock out of his shorts. In one swift motion she dropped herself down, her slick opening allowing him entrance to her body. They both sighed as Brooke rested on him, her body adjusting to his size. Lucas smiled up at her as she leaned forward to kiss him gently, looking into his eyes as their foreheads met and she began to move.

Her back arched and her eyes slid shut as the overwhelming feelings of his hands on her ass and his cock inside her set her body on fire. "Luke," she whimpered, as one of his hands crept up her shirt to pinch her nipples.

"Shit Brooke," Lucas groaned, as she grabbed her mouth with his. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"It's okay baby," Brooke panted, riding him wildly. "Let it go."

"No," Lucas gripped her arms tightly, shaking his head. "You first." Brooke whimpered again and raked her nails down his shoulders.

"I'm so close Luke," she moaned, arching her back as she continued to move in her husband's lap. "Oh God." Lucas groaned and dropped his head back against the soft back of the air mattress. He closed his eyes, reciting multiplication tables in his head, attempting to take his mind off the tight heaven he was engulfed in. He slowly opened his eyes and fought not to erupt inside her as he watched her running her hands down her body, slipping in between her slick folds. She threw her head back as she caressed her swollen clitoris. Lucas groaned, his arousal doubled by the sight of his wife touching herself so brazenly and the soft fluttering of her fingers against his cock. "Lucas," she keened as he felt her muscles spasm around him, collapsing on top of his chest. He groaned again and gripped her hips tightly as he thrust into her one final time, exploding inside her.

Lucas stroked her back tenderly as he waited for her breathing to slow. "That was amazing Luke," she finally spoke.

Lucas chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. "I've never seen anything like that before."

Brooke lifted her head and looked at him confused. "Like what?" He leaned his head back and helped her slide off his lap, curling against the far side of the air mattress as she continued to watch him.

"What do you mean like what?" he smirked. "I have never in almost three years of marriage, seen you touch yourself like that." He caressed the outline of her body through her tank top.

Brooke's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I did that?" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah you did." Brooke turned down her gaze and closed her eyes. "Don't be embarrassed," Lucas assured her, reaching out to grab her hand. "There's nothing you can do that should embarrass you." She opened her eyes, but remained unconvinced. "Besides..." he grinned. "That was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed."

Brooke leaned into Lucas to kiss him but the sound of Nathan's SUV coming up the hill stopped her mid kiss.

"Dinner's here" Brooke whispered against Lucas' mouth before kissing him.

"Good I'm hungry" He whispered back.

"Well lets get dressed and go eat you need to keep your strength up" Brooke pulled back from Lucas and reached for her clothes so she could dress.

"Is that a promise?"

Brooke looked over her shoulder and smiled "I guess you'll just have to wait and see"


	44. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Hey guys sorry that it has been so long since an update but school is a NIGHTMARE. No joke my Biology class is killing me I had 137 definitions that I had to do. I still make time for OTH though did you guys see it last night….I was in tears. I'm so sad that Q died. Everything that has happened with Brooke just depresses me…I hate how Peyton is like "Oh, B you are such a good friend thanks for believing in me and Luke" or some crap like that then she moves out….Such a good friend that Peyton ditching her best friend when Brooke needs her the most. Brooke doesn't have anyone now…I mean Haley has Nathan…and Peyton gets her way AGAIN and she now has Lucas…Millie has Mouth. It's sad I mean Brooke has spent all her time taking care of everyone and she doesn't have anyone to take care of her LUCAS IS SUPPOSED TO RESCUE HER….Brooke's not like Peyton she doesn't have a "Jake" all she has is Lucas and now she doesn't even have him. I'm sorry but Chase is NOT suitable for Brooke. I at one time liked Chase but now I don't…I don't like Owen that much either…I feel like he'd take advantage of Brooke. OMGWHAT IF IT TURNS OUT THAT OWEN IS THE ONE THAT ATTACKED BROOKE? REMEMBER HOW HE TOLD BROOKE HE GAVE BROOKE THAT SOB STORY OF HOW HE USED TO BE AN ALCOHOLIC WELL MAYBE IT WAS A LIE AND ALL ALONG HE WAS JUST A SPY FOR VICTORIA SENT TO PURPOUSALLY HURT BROOKE? I'm sorry but I can't stand the Leyton crap I hate it. I think that Naley may be on team "Brucas" cause when Lucas told Haley he was getting married Haley's face was priceless it was like "Oh" but then she had to cover it up with pretend happiness. Little Jamie is on team "Brucas" I LOVE that kid "Were you ever in love with Aunt Brooke?" He's not blind he knows that his godparents belong together.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nathan was setting up the campfire and Jake and Lucas tried their best to help him. It was unusually cold considering it was still September and Haley wrapped her blanket around her tighter as she watched the guys try to fix the campfire." We're going to freeze to death"

"Damn" Jake exclaimed and shook his hand as he dropped the lit match. "That hurt"

"Dude its fire do you not expect it to be?" Nathan asked rolling his eyes.

"Real funny man…real funny" Jake scoffed and walked away and sat in the camping chair next to Peyton.

'Aw baby did you get burned?" Peyton asked and took a hold of his hand and kissed the small red mark on the top of his finger. "Better?"

"You know what would make it a lot better?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Peyton asked.

Jake leaned in and whispered into Peyton's ear sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Maybe when we get home…not here though" Peyton smiled and raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Well then …I'll hold you to that" Jake pulled back and looked down at his hand.

Haley rolled her eyes at Peyton and Jake and turned her attention to Brooke who had walked up from her phone call to Karen. "How's the "Brucas Bunch"

Brooke smiled sadly "Good….Hannah and Andy went to McDonalds today and Hannah went down the big kid slide all by herself….and Isaiah is smiling more and Karen said that Lily got him to laugh…I miss them both"

Haley touched Brooke's shoulder "Oh Tigger we're going home tomorrow please try to enjoy the rest of the evening"

"Yeah" Peyton agreed "So what did you and Luke do while we all went to get dinner?"

"Nothing…." Brooke said her voice trailing off.

"Sure…" Haley said rolling her eyes

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Later everyone was sitting around the campfire that the guys had finally gotten it lit. Nathan looked over at the tents and noticed something.

"Hey Hales….where's our tent?" Nathan asked

"I was going to get to that….Hey you know what would be a lot of fun?" Haley said sitting up from where she was resting her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"What?" Brooke asked

"Let's have our last night be like a slumber party….the guys could sleep in one tent and we girls could sleep in another" Haley explained.

"Hell yeah…I'm all for it" Peyton said

"Peyton…come on" Jake complained

"Jake it'll be fun…I mean I don't even know the last slumber party I went to" Peyton pouted.

"It was at my house the night before I married Lucas" Brooke announced "Remember you, Rachel, Haley and I went skinny dipping in the lake behind the house"

"I wish I would have been there" Nathan said "And Hales you never told me you did such a thing…I am shocked at you"

"Whatever….it's not like you've never seen it before" Haley teased running a hand along Nathan's shoulder.

"I know but still that's something I've never seen you do" Nathan said disappointed.

"Well maybe one day I'll go skinny dipping with you baby…"

"I'll go with you man" Lucas joked.

Nathan's face scrunched up "Oh that's a dream…seeing my brother naked"

Lucas nuzzled Brooke's neck since she was reclined against him in the inflatable air couch that Jake insisted they needed when they'd stopped at K-Mart one time. "Don't act like you don't want it man…I see how you look at me"

"Ok…eww" Peyton said standing up "I call the middle when we sleep tonight"

"NO!!" Brooke shouted "You ALWAYS get the middle…it's my turn" Brooke said getting up from the couch and taking off toward the tent with Peyton hot on her trail.

Peyton caught up with Brooke and grabbed her arm sending the both of them off balance and into the tent. The tent in turn broke from the weight of both girls slamming into it.

"MY TENT…and my WIFE" Jake exclaimed getting up and running over to the tent along with everyone else.

Lucas was sure that Brooke and Peyton were hurt but all you could hear were the two girls laughing hysterically as they tried to catch their breath.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Haley asked as she did her best to untangle Brooke and Peyton out of the mess of tent fabric and metal poles.

"Yeah" Peyton said as she maneuvered her way off of Brooke.

"I guess we'll have to sleep outside tonight" Brooke put a hand out as Lucas pulled her up off of the mangled tent.

"Or we could all sleep in Brooke and Lucas' tent….I mean it's huge" Haley smiled up at Nathan.

"No, you girls are just going to have to sleep outside since you ruined your tent…that tent is the guys tent" Jake explained to Peyton who just nodded sarcastically at everything her husband was saying.

"Jake….please can I sleep in the guys' tent tonight?" Peyton asked laughing.

"No…you can't" Jake turned his head and refused to look at Peyton "I guess you'll just have to sleep in the car"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders "And I guess you'll just have to sleep on the sofa when we get home"

Jake grabbed Peyton's had as she started to walk past him "You can sleep in the tent"

"I thought you'd see it my way"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nathan scoot over I'm being squashed" Lucas grimaced and raised up to look at his brother

"Dude I can't go over anymore I'm going to roll on top of Peyton" Nathan shot.

"Like you haven't been there before" Peyton joked only to receive a smack from Haley."Ow...hey that hurt"

"Well you deserve it" Haley shot "It's hot in here I am like burning alive" Haley groaned trying to shimmy out of her sleeping bag.

"Who's snoring?" Brooke asked raising her head up from the other side of Lucas

"Jake" everyone said simultaneously.

"How can he sleep though this…it's a nightmare being in this tent" Brooke said trying to fan herself with her hands.

"Oh Jake can sleep through anything…remember the hurricane we had a few months back well Jake fell asleep in the basement and he slept through the whole thing…leaving me to deal with three hysterical kids"

"This was a bad idea" Haley sighed and turned on her side.

"Hales you shouldn't have put the other tent away" Nathan said matter of factly.

"Shut up…I just thought that it would be fun….I didn't know that Brooke and Peyton were going to break the other tent" Haley sighed.

"Hey…It's not my fault Peyton's the one that pushed me into it" Brooke sat up and looked at Haley.

"Yeah…" Peyton said "Wait…what?"

Brooke pulled her hair up off of her back and groaned "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Because this tent isn't made for 6 people…it's made for no more than 3" Lucas said "I tried to explain that but nobody listens to me…"

"Jeez fill better now you drama queen?" Nathan asked his brother.

Lucas rose up "If it wasn't 2:30 in the morning I think I'd kick your ass"

"Ohhh I'm scared" Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed

"Lucas just go to sleep" Brooke pleaded and rested her head on his chest.

"I can't sleep…It's so hot in here…whoever said that this was a 6 person tent needs to be shot" Lucas groaned and twisted towards Brooke.

"I don't think the person that said it means for it to include two blow up mattresses" Nathan said looking at Peyton and then Brooke.

"Excuse me…I have back problems" Peyton shot "And Brooke's just spoiled"

"Peyton!!" Brooke scoffed just as the soft patter of rain started to fall on top of the tent.

"This night can't get any worse" Nathan complained and turned over on his side.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next afternoon everyone finally made it home. The night before was nothing to even be happy about. Haley insisted on touching the top of the tent sending water dripping in on everyone and everything. Poor Jake was none the wiser having slept through the whole event. Brooke and Lucas were just happy to be home. Brooke walked up the steps and into the house she saw Karen holding Isaiah against her as she wiped up the countertop.

"Hey Karen…did everything go ok?" Brooke asked and put her bag down as she walked over to her mother-in-law.

"Everything was great…Andy took Lily and Hannah to the park earlier but they should be back in just a little bit…and I just fed this one a bottle and now he's helping grandma clean up the kitchen" Karen kissed Isaiah on the top of his head.

"Oh well mommy's big boy is just a big helper" Brooke smiled and lifted Isaiah out of Karen's arms and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek before bringing him against her chest.

"I put all of the stuff away in the garage" Lucas explained and walked into the kitchen and over to his mom.

"Hey ma…thanks so much for watching Hannah and Isaiah for the weekend" Lucas wrapped his arms around Karen.

"It's no problem….I wouldn't want to do anything else" Karen smiled and looked over at Brooke who was holding her grandson.

The sound of Andy pulling up in the driveway brought an instant smile to Lucas' face. A few minutes later the front door opened and Lily came in holding Hannah's hand.

"Hey monkey" Lucas called and Hannah looked at her father and smiled before running towards him.

"Daddy" Hannah called as she held her arms up for Lucas to pick her up.

Lucas picked her up and bent forward with her in his arms attacking her face and neck with kisses sending Hannah into a fit of laughter.

"Hey Lucas…guess what?" Lily said walking over to her brother.

"What's Lil?" Lucas asked bending down to his sister's level. He sat Hannah down on the ground and Hannah instantly took off for her mother.

"I painted a picture in first grade today and I got a 100 on it" Lily said proudly

"Well good job Lily" Lucas said

"Thanks Lucas…do you want to play tea cups?"

Lucas looked up at his mom and Andy before looking down at Lily. "Maybe in a little while ok?"

"Ok" Lily said and walked into the living room.

"Lily get your stuff together because we're going to be leaving in just a little while" Karen said.

"Ok mommy" Lily said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner Lucas was sitting out on the porch when Andy came out and sat next to him.

"Lucas…I need to talk to you" Andy said quietly.

"Sure Andy what's up?" Lucas asked turning to face Andy.

"You know that I love your mom and little sister more than anything…..I love this whole family…."

Lucas looked at Andy and nodded "Of course I do…Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong I just want you to know that….these last couples of years have been the best of my life….I hope you know that" Andy said not taking his eyes off of Lucas.

"I know that Andy….it's been really nice having you around…my mom and Lily are lucky to have you….we all are" Lucas assured. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Andy shook his head and took a deep breath "I'd like your permission to marry your mom Luke…."


	45. This Love Is Difficult but It's Real

-16 Months Later

Things had been so hectic the last few months that it was crazy. Andy had proposed to Karen and she had accepted his proposal and their wedding was quickly approaching. Rachel had been calling Brooke almost every night with questions about what to do about Abby, the newest addition to the McFadden family. She had dark red hair like Rachel and deep brown eyes like Mouth. Isaiah was crawling now and into everything that he could get his hands on it was a welcome relief to his parents though, considering everything they had been through with him they were thankful that he was even alive. Lucas and Brooke were sleeping when Hannah climbed up on their bed and. slapped Lucas on the stomach.

"Daddy wake up" Hannah cheered playfully.

Lucas opened his eyes slowly and they focused on Hannah "How'd you get out of your crib?"

"I do it" Hannah said proudly.

"Hannah you know you're not supposed to do that" Lucas said sitting up.

"Shhh…mommy sleeping"

Lucas looked over at Brooke who was sound asleep "Yeah…and you should be too"

"I not tired" Hannah informed.

"I know but we've got a big day today…later on we get to go and see Jamie in his school play and then you get to spend the rest of the day with your aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan"

"Isaiah too?" Hannah asked

"No baby….Isaiah is going to stay with mommy and daddy" Lucas said yawning.

"You sleepy?" Hannah asked

"Yeah because it's 5:30 in the morning" Lucas said looking at Hannah.

"We wake mommy up now?" Hannah looked over at Brooke and pointed

"No." Lucas shook his head "Mommy was up late with Isaiah last night because he's cutting teeth and he's cranky"

"Watch Dora?" Hannah asked

"Nope…." Lucas pulled Hannah down and pulled her under the cover between him and Brooke "We're going back to sleep"

"I no sleepy" Hannah said.

"Please Hannah…" Lucas asked

"Ok daddy" Hannah said and closed her eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Did you see me….did you see me?" Jamie asked running down to his mom and dad after his play.

"We did….Jamie you did such a great job you were the best "Charlie Brown" ever" " Haley smiled proudly as she adjusted Leah in her arms.

"Can we go to McDonalds?...Please" Jamie asked

"Yeah we can go to McDonalds" Nathan shook his head and looked down at his son. "Tell your Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke goodbye and we'll get going"

Jamie turned and hugged both Brooke and Nathan and took a hold of Hannah's hand. "We're going to have fun Hannah"

"I got monies" Hannah said holding up a one dollar bill.

"Wow Hannah who gave you all that money?" Nathan asked.

"Maw maw" Hannah explained.

Lucas knelt down so that he was eye level with Hannah "You be a good girl for Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley and mommy and daddy will see you tonight"

"Ok Daddy" Hannah said and took off walking to Nathan.

"I love you too Hannah" Lucas said standing up and taking Isaiah from Brooke.

"How's those gums feeling my man?" Lucas asked his son who was chewing on his tiny fist.

"Say hurting bad daddy and I need some dinner and a nap" Brooke said walking over to Hannah. 'You be a good girl ok?"  
"Ok" Hannah took Nathan's hand "C'mon Nafan"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok what do you want to eat Jamie" Nathan asked pulling up to the drive thru at McDonalds.

Jamie stretched from the backseat behind the passenger side and looked at the menu "A mighty kids meal"

Nathan ordered everyone's food and turned the corner to pay for it.

"Here Nafan" Hannah said holding out her dollar bill to her uncle.

"H-Bug you keep your money….I'll pay for it"

"Tank you" Hannah said

Once they made it through line Nathan took everyone to the park so that they could enjoy their lunch.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I know handsome" Brooke soothed as she tried to calm a screaming Isaiah down. It broke her heart that him teething was hurting him so much. She and Lucas had done everything that Isaiah's pediatrician had said to do the problem was that none of it seemed to work. The only thing that helped was Tylenol for babies and it wasn't time for his next dose. Lucas was in the kitchen looking for anything that he could to help soothe the pain that his son was in.

"Here try this" Lucas said walking into the living room from this kitchen, carrying a frozen wet washcloth.

"Thanks" Brooke took the washcloth from him and placed it in Isaiah's mouth. Isaiah simply screamed and threw his body backwards his bright blue eyes clouded with tears and his face dark red as he cried in pain.

Brooke's face saddened "I don't know what to do Lucas…he's in so much pain…he won't eat… he won't sleep…it's like all he does is cry"

Lucas took Isaiah from Brooke and ran a hand down his back before looking at Brooke. "Go rest for a little while"

"No….I'll stay with him" Brooke said as Isaiah continued to cry.

Lucas turned away from her "Brooke go rest….you haven't slept a full night in two weeks just go lie down for a little while"

Brooke was too tired to fight with Lucas and she finally gave up and went into the bedroom.

Lucas shook his head and looked at Isaiah "I think we just need some guy time"

Lucas took the wet cold washcloth and placed it in Isaiah's mouth again this time Isaiah took it and his tears subsided.

"Well that's what you look like when you're not crying"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next afternoon Lucas took Isaiah next door to help Nathan with a few things leaving Brooke and Hannah home for some mother and daughter time. Brooke took the opportunity to teach Hannah how to make cupcakes.

"Now we have to pour them into the tins," Brooke directed Hannah as she mixed the cupcake batter with her mixer. "Then put them into the oven and let them bake."

Hannah stuck her hands in the bowl and grabbed a handful of batter. "Make a big cupcake for Daddy okay?"

"Okay sweetie, but we can't make it too big or there won't be enough batter for more cupcakes." Hannah nodded her head and licked the batter off her hand.

"Daddy get home?"

"Just a little while baby," Brooke sighed, placing the batter in the cupcake tray. "He helped Uncle Nathan today …you know you and Leah get to go to story hour next week…just like Jamie did ."

"Why you sad Mommy?" Hannah asked liking her batter covered fingers.

"I'm not sad Hannah Banana" Brooke smiled sadly

"You look sad," Hannah shrugged matter of factly.

Brooke put down the last cupcake and picked up a hand towel as she turned to face her daughter. "You're just growing up so fast baby girl…you'll be three years old soon it makes your mommy sad that you're growing up so fast"

"Why Mommy?"

"Because you're my baby, Hannah. I don't like to watch you grow up. It means you're not gonna need me forever." Hannah dropped her handful of cupcake batter on the counter and looked up at Brooke curiously.

" I stop?"

Brooke smiled sadly and took Hannah's hand. "You can't stop growing up sweetheart. But you're turning into a smart and beautiful little girl and that makes me proud"

"You're a good mommy" Hannah proclaimed running a semi chocolate covered hand across Brooke's face.

Brooke held back the tears that threatened to fall. "I love you so much Hannah." Hannah grinned and leaned forward into her mother's arms.

"I love you Mommy."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and like always reviews and ideas on what you think would make it better are welcome. I am so bummed about OTH and friggin half a friend Peyton…..I swear if Brooke tells Peyton what happened after all this time I'm going to be so mad. Peyton didn't give crap about Brooke before so why would she care now…the only reason that she's even probably at Brooke's house it to see if Brooke has finished the designs on her wedding dress. Also, WTF at Lucas I don't know what his deal is lately but I HATE the person that he is when he is with Peyton. He was a total butt hole to Lindsey and I don't know why that he can't find the time to go and see Brooke. Leyton is boring as I don't know what let them have their frigging wedding it's ridiculous I mean Leyton has just been forced upon everyone that I don't even remember a time before someone wasn't on "Team Leyton" in Tree Hill. It's like I said before I don't think Haley and Nathan are on team Leyton I think they just deal with it because they don't want to cause drama with Lucas. Jamie isn't on team Leyton I don't even think Jamie likes Peyton…..I feel better now….**


	46. Family Fun or Not

-1Brooke walked around the house with Isaiah attached to her hip. Lucas was in Hannah's room trying to help her get dressed so that they could go to the fall festival in town.

"Luke, Peyton and Jake are going to be here any minute we've got to hurry" Brooke shouted from the living room as she swayed with a still sleepy Isaiah.

"Babe….I'm trying she's just not wanting to get dressed" Lucas yelled back.

"Well tell her that she's going to have to stay home all alone then…and she's not going to get to pick a pumpkin at the pumpkin patch" Brooke said walking down the hall and standing in the doorway of Hannah's room.

"I wear my trick or treat costume mommy" Hannah said.

"No….you're going to wear your sweater and jeans that mommy picked out" Brooke argued.

"No mommy…." Hannah said and ran a hand over her forehead to push her dark hair out of her face.

"Hannah Alexis Scott…you don't talk to mommy like that" Brooke said and pointed a finger at Hannah.

"I stay with ma maw…" Hannah said and folded her arms over her body.

"Ma maw isn't coming over her and Andy are at their house with Lily" Lucas said trying to help.

"Na huh daddy" Hannah said. "Ma maw come here"

"No…" Lucas argued and shook his head. "Hannah daddy is getting mad…so you're going to put your sweater on and we're going to go to the fall festival with Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake, Emily, and Hayden"

"Where's Jenny?" Brooke asked placing a soft kiss on Isaiah's head as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"She's with Jake's mom and dad for the weekend they took her to see Hannah Montana for her birthday" Lucas said.

"Oh" Brooke nodded and looked down the hallway as the doorbell rang, "They're here"

"Hannah let's get dressed" Lucas said and knelt down in front of Hannah.

"I want to see Aunt Peyton" Hannah said and slid off of her new big girl bed.

"Well you have to put your sweater on first baby girl" Lucas said and grabbed Hannah by the arms and picked her up and sat her back down on the bed.

Brooke walked down the hallway and answered the door Peyton smiled and walked in. "Hey Davis"

Brooke rolled her eyes and let Peyton walk in "Where are Jake and the kids?"

Peyton looked over her shoulder and out the floor length window by the front door. "They're in the car….Hayden is taking a nap and Emily is watching a movie in the back seat so no point in bringing them in if we're just going to have to leave again"

"That's true…Hannah is in such a mood today….she didn't go to bed until almost 4 this morning" Brooke said running a hand down Isaiah's back.

"I wonder why?" Peyton questioned and made a face at Isaiah who smiled while sucking on his pacifier.

"I think it's cause of this big girl bed…Luke and I got it for her a few days ago and she is constantly jumping on it and rolling around…she's a handful lately" Brooke sighed.

"Yeah but you love her" Peyton said and held out her arms to Isaiah who reached for Peyton.

"More than words could ever say" Brooke smiled.

"Aunt Peyton" Hannah yelled and took off running towards her.

"Stink face" Peyton smiled and handed Isaiah to Lucas in order to kneel down and hug Hannah.

"Where's Hayden?" Hannah asked as she played with Peyton's hair.

"He's in the car…he's taking a nap" Peyton blew a raspberry on Hannah's cheek and smiled when Hannah laughed showing off her dimples.

"Are you guys ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah…let's go" Brooke smiled and took Hannah from Peyton.

"Well Jake and I will just follow you guys there….that way we can park together hopefully" Peyton said as she walked out the door.

"Ok that sounds great" Lucas said as he and Brooke put Isaiah and Hannah in their car seats.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So where are Nathan and Haley?" Jake asked as he and Lucas walked around the fall festival looking at the different booths.

"They took Jamie and Leah to see Haley's mom and dad…which is weird cause Mouth and Rachel took Abby to see Mouth's parents…I guess it's just a family reunion this weekend" Lucas said.

"Tell me about it" Jake laughed. "I could use some cotton candy"

"Me too" Lucas said "Considering that I have no idea where our wives went I think we'll be here for a while"

"Well in that case lets get some chili too" Jake said and led the way to the food stands.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So how's work" Brooke asked as Peyton adjusted the straps of Brooke's carrier for Isaiah.

"It's good….stressful but good" Peyton said taking a hold of Emily and Hayden's hands as they started walking again. "What about you?"

"I'm just glad that I'm finally done with all those meetings….it gets to be really stressful" Brooke said as she held onto Hannah's hand as they walked.

"Look mommy" Hannah smiled pointing at the pumpkin patch. "We go get a pumpkin now?"

"Not yet Hannah we have to wait until later…it's not open yet" Brooke explained.

"But I want a pumpkin mommy" Hannah said stomped her feet.

"Hannah…what has gotten into you?" Brooke sighed and kept on walking.

"No mommy….I WANT A PUMPKIN" Hannah screamed and started crying. She let go of Brooke's hand and sat down on the pavement and sobbed.

"Hannah Alexis….you stop it right now" Brooke said and knelt down in front of Hannah. "Get up"

"No…mommy….STOP" Hannah screamed. Everyone that walked by was staring and they shook their heads and walked on.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he and Jake walked up.

"She's showing everyone what a fit she can throw" Brooke said and stood up.

Lucas knelt down in front of Hannah and picked her up. "Hannah we're not going to do this you know better"

"Stop…No…." Hannah cried and threw her body backwards in Lucas's arms.

"That's it we're going home" Lucas said "Sorry guys" Lucas nodded towards Peyton and Jake and adjusted Hannah in his arms.

"It's ok don't worry about it…."Jake said picking Hayden up to put on his shoulders.

"I'll call you tonight" Brooke said as her and Lucas started to walk away.

"Ok…hey do you want us to pick you guys up a pumpkin?" Peyton offered.

"No…that's ok….Hannah knows the rules and she doesn't want to follow them so we just won't get a pumpkin this year" Brooke said sadly.

"Ok…but if you change your mind just let me know" Peyton replied.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hannah sobbed the whole way home which didn't help with Lucas's nerves he tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they pulled into the driveway of their house.

"Thank God…that was the longest ride of my whole life" Brooke sighed and took off her seatbelt. She got out of the car and took Hannah out of her car seat.

"Let me walk" Hannah called and she wriggled in Brooke's arms as she tried to get free.

"Nope…cause we're going in the house and you're going to go to bed" Brooke argued as she carried Hannah into the house.

"No mommy" Hannah cried as Brooke took her into her bedroom.

Brooke walked Hannah over to her bed and sat her down on it. "You're in timeout….I want you to sit and I'll come back and get you when you calm down"

"You mean" Hannah said.

"Hannah….I don't know what your problem is today but I'm not doing this you know better" Brooke said and walked out of the door and shut it behind her leaving a hysterical Hannah behind.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After about thirty minutes Brooke went to check on Hannah and found her sitting on the bed finally calm. Brooke walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you better now?" Brooke asked.

Hannah nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "I better"

"Hannah you know better than to act this way…it makes mommy and daddy sad when we have to punish you" Brooke sighed and brushed Hannah's hair across her face.

"Sorry" Hannah said.

"It's ok" Brooke said and pulled Hannah into a hug.

"You still my best friend?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah…baby I'm still your best friend" Brooke smiled and placed a kiss on Hannah's temple.

"Ok" Hannah sighed.

"Let's go and eat some dinner….daddy's making spaghetti" Brooke

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After dinner Lucas put a movie in and Hannah played for a little while before falling asleep in the loveseat and after the movie was over Lucas carried her to her bedroom and laid her across her bed. He took her sweater and jeans off of her and left her to sleep in her undershirt and pull up. After he put Hannah to bed he walked across the hall to check on Isaiah who was also asleep. Finally, he walked into the master bedroom and found Brooke stretched out under the covers already in her pajamas.

"What a day baby girl" Lucas said as he got ready for bed.

"Yeah" Brooke yawned and buried her face in the pillows.

Lucas smiled and crawled into bed beside her and nuzzled her neck. "Mmm…You smell nice"

Brooke shook her head "Lucas….you're crazy"

"Only about you" Lucas teased a bit Brooke's earlobe gently.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Maybe….is it working?" Lucas asked running a hand under Brooke's tank top and up her bare back.

"Maybe" Brooke half smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"Good….I thought it might" Lucas smiled back and rolled over so that he was on top of Brooke.

"Lucas…"Brooke's voice trailed off hesitantly.

"Don't worry baby girl…I'll make the stress of this day all better…all you have to do is just lie there and let me" Lucas assured and trailed his kisses down Brooke's neck.

"Lucas" Brooke groaned.

Lucas smiled against her neck and pushed her knees apart so that he was cradled between her thighs. Brooke ran her hands up his back and pulled at his shirt so that she could pull it up and over his head. Once she succeeded she tossed the shirt to the side of the bed and rested a hand on his lower back. Lucas in turn ground his hips into Brooke's which made his wife groan against his neck. He pulled back and slipped his hands in the sides of Brooke's pajama shorts and slid them down her slender legs. He dropped them off the side of the bed and settled himself back between Brooke's thighs and kissed her. Brooke bit Lucas on the bottom lip gently and he ground his hips into hers letting her feel his growing erection. Brooke ground her hips up into his and they soon fell into a rhythm each thrust quicker and harder than the last.

"God Brooke" Lucas groaned and trailed his kisses down her neck sucking on the place where her shoulder met her neck he rocked his hips into hers a little harder.

"Luke…please" Brooke panted and started to push at his boxers.

"HI" Hannah shouted and clapped her hands.

Brooke pushed against Lucas's shoulders and turned to grab Hannah.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Brooke asked trying to catch her breath.

"I woke up" Hannah explained and nodded wiping her eyes tiredly. "What are you and daddy doing?"

"Nothing…we were going to sleep" Brooke lied and looked over her shoulder at Lucas who had placed a pillow over his lap to hide his rock hard arousal.

"I sleep in here?" Hannah asked crawling up onto Brooke's and Lucas' bed.

Brooke helped Hannah up onto the bed. "Hannah baby…why don't you sleep in the bed your daddy and I got you…It's a nice bed…a comfortable bed…."

"….an expensive bed" Lucas finished looking over at Hannah and Brooke.

"Please daddy" Hannah asked her brown eyes shining up at Lucas.

"Well how can we say no to that?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas.

"Just for tonight" Lucas said as Brooke helped Hannah under the covers.

"Ok" Hannah said and clapped her hands.

Brooke curled up under the cover and kissed Hannah on the cheek "I love you baby girl"

"I love you mommy" Hannah said and wrapped her hand around Brooke's fingers.

Lucas was about to roll over and turn off the light when Isaiah's crying came over the baby monitor.

"I'll go and get him" Lucas said and got up out of bed.

Lucas walked down the hallway and into Isaiah's nursery. The dirty blonde's eyes clouded with tears.

"What's the matter little man?" Lucas asked picking his son up and pulling him against his bare chest.

Isaiah rested his head on Lucas's shoulder and Lucas smiled and carried Isaiah into the master bedroom.

"Is everything ok?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah…he just wanted to join the family sleepover" Lucas said and placed Isaiah in the middle beside of Hannah.

"Goodnight daddy…I love you" Hannah said.

"I love you too baby girl" Lucas smiled.

"Goodnight Isaiah…I love you" Hannah kissed Isaiah on the hand and laid back down and closed her eyes.


	47. It's a Love Story

-1**Hey guys….Like I always say THANKS SOOO MUCH for the reviews….They really do mean a whole lot to me. I hope that you like this chapter too.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey P. Sawyer-Jaglieski" Brooke called walking into Red Bedroom Records carrying Isaiah in her arms.

"IN HERE" Peyton called from the back of the studio.

"Let's go see Aunt Peyton" Brooke cooed running a hand through Isaiah's dirty blonde hair.

Isaiah babbled loudly and incoherently and pointed a pudgy fist at the back of the room. Brooke smiled and placed a kiss on her son's temple as she made her way to the back of the studio.

"Whatca doing best friend?" Brooke asked walking into Peyton's office and laughing softly at the mess piled on the floor all around Peyton.

"Just trying to get organized…I'm lonely without a kid running around here" Peyton sighed as she pulled her brown hair into a pony tail.

"Where's Hayden?" Brooke swayed with Isaiah on her hip as he looked around the room at all of the dark colors and bright lights in Peyton's office.

Peyton stood up from the floor and walked over to Brooke and cooed at Isaiah "Hey fat kid"

Brooke laughed and handed Isaiah to Peyton. Peyton took Isaiah from Brooke and blew and kissed his chubby cheek softly. "It's so funny cause he's so much bigger than Hannah was at this age…she was a little bit of nothing and this one's a little pudge"

"I know….it makes him all the more handsome though….and plus….I think he and Lucas sneak a midnight snack…I mean now that Isaiah can chew…Lucas feeds him everything" Brooke explained and made a face at Isaiah who's smile went all the way up to his bright blue eyes, proudly showing off his dimples.

"Where is Luke by the way?" Peyton asked looking around at the mess in the room before looking at Brooke.

"Hannah's sick….she's got a terrible cold and ear ache she cried all night last night…and Luke took her to the doctor for me" Brooke explained.

"Aww….poor thing….maybe that's why she was so cranky the other day when we went to the block party in town" Peyton handed Isaiah back to Brooke.

"I know….I kind of feel bad for Luke at the pediatrician with a sick 2 year old all by himself….I'll make it up to him though" Brooke explained taking her son back from Peyton.

"Like I really want to know that" Peyton said furrowing her brow.

"What?….you don't know what I'm talking about…I was talking about us having a nice dinner after the kids are asleep…you know the usual the lights down low, candlelight dinner, and if we happen to have sex on the kitchen counter…hmm so be it" Brooke said as she sat Isaiah down on the ground. The 8 month old took off crawling to the stash of toys that Peyton kept in the corner of the room for Hayden.

Peyton groaned and went back to trying to organize her office. Brooke followed her and knelt down on the ground as she went through the boxes of stuff. "You're too much Davis-Scott"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into the pediatrician with a half asleep Hannah. He walked up to the desk and signed in with the receptionist before taking a seat in the waiting room.

"Hannah…baby girl let daddy take your sweater off" Lucas asked pulling Hannah back from where she had her head buried in his neck.

"No" Hannah said shaking her head and curling back up into Lucas.

"Hannah you're going to get hot….get down for a second and let's take your coat off" Lucas said putting Hannah down on the ground so she was standing.

"Daddy…no" Hannah pleaded as Lucas slipped her sweater off and she struggled to get back into his lap.

"It's ok Hannah" Lucas pulled Hannah back into his lap and Hannah grabbed her ear and cried.

Lucas ran a hand down Hannah's back and he rocked with her in the chair. "I know baby girl you don't feel good…we're going to fix it"

After a few moments Hannah raised her head up off of Lucas's chest and looked over at the kids playing in the corner. "Look daddy"

Lucas kissed Hannah's head softly and looked over to what she was pointing to. "You want to go and play…go play baby"

"No" Hannah rested her head back against Lucas's chest and ran her hand across his shirt.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke sat in front of Isaiah as she fed him some dinner. "Is that good handsome?"

Isaiah swallowed his mashed carrots that Brooke fed him he yawned and looked at Brooke. "Dada"

"No…Mama" Brooke coaxed and pointed at herself.

"Dada" Isaiah called and smacked his hands down on his high chair table.

"No…I'm Mama" Brooke said as she scooped another spoonful of carrots to feed to Isaiah.

Isaiah took a bite of carrot and looked at Brooke. "Dada"

"You know I gave birth to you and sit up with you when you're teething…and is this the thanks I get?" Brooke teased.

"Dada" Isaiah called as the door opened and Lucas walked in with a sleeping Hannah.

"What's up little man?" Lucas asked setting his car keys and Hannah's prescription down on the table.

"So what did the doctor say?" Brooke asked sitting Isaiah's bowl of baby food down on the table out of reach of Isaiah and got up to go over to Lucas.

"She's got a bad ear infection…they gave her some drops and they put a few in at the doctors office and Brooke I'm not kidding they literally had to hold her down cause she was screaming and crying so loud" Lucas said running a hand down Hannah's back as he talked to Brooke.

"Aw…my poor girl" Brooke said and took Hannah from Lucas. "Did she eat when you took her out to dinner?"

"Um…a little….not a whole lot but she ate more than she did yesterday" Lucas said and walked over to Isaiah.

"Will you finish feeding him for me please?….I'll put her to bed" Brooke walked out of the kitchen and down the hall into Hannah's room.

"I will" Lucas smiled and took the baby food off of the table and started to finish feeding Isaiah.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**One Week Later.**

"I don't know what to do she cries all the time….I haven't slept….I know I'm doing something wrong" Rachel whined as she swayed with Abby in her arms.

Brooke and Haley looked at Rachel and couldn't help but laugh. It was a side of Rachel no one had seen before. She was dressed is sweats and had her hair pulled up on to of her head in a bun as she tried to soothe a crying Abby.

"Rachel…you're doing fine" Haley assured.

"No….I can't do this….she hates me….she never cries when Mouth holds her…only me and I don't know why….I mean I gave birth to her…I thought that was supposed to mean something" Rachel said as she started to panic.

"Rachel….you just need to relax…she can tell that you're uptight" Brooke explained.

"Here…take her…I just…need a break" Rachel pleaded handing the baby to Brooke.

Brooke took Abby from Rachel and took a seat back next to Haley. "Aw…Abigail Katherine…you're giving your mommy a hard time"

"It's about time someone did….I mean all the crap she put us all through in high school is finally coming back on her" Haley joked.

"Haley…be nice" Brooke teased looking at her friend and then down at the baby.

"What….I'm always nice…I feel so lost without Jamie and Leah not here….I've never officially been alone for more than 24 hours with Nathan since before Jamie was born" Haley explained.

"I can't believe that your mom and dad are taking them on that little RV for a whole week" Brooke laughed.

"I know my mom and dad are braver than I am can you imagine being on an RV with 2 kids under the age of 7?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…but you know that you and Nathan are excited to have a few days alone" Brooke teased.

"Oh yeah…you know unlike you and Lucas….Nathan and I don't have sex every chance that we get" Haley teased.

"Ha Ha" Brooke mocked as she finally got Abby to sleep.

"Ha Ha" Haley mocked right back.

Rachel walked into the living room and looked at Brooke, "Oh god you're never aloud to leave my house ever again"

"Yeah….I don't think so" Brooke said standing up and handing Abby back to Rachel.

"Well I have to get going Nathan will be home soon" Haley said standing up.

"Yeah…me too I've got plans with Lucas tonight" Brooke smiled and went to pick up her purse.

"Oh please guys don't leave me" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel…you're going to be fine….just relax…you are doing a good job" Haley assured.

"Yeah….Rachel it's fine…I mean when Hannah was born I called Karen and Haley every 5 minutes begging for help….I thought I was going to lose my mind" Brooke laughed.

"Fine…you two tramps can leave…go…get out of here…go have your married people sex and leave me here…with no clue what I'm doing" Rachel frowned.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Brooke said and she walked out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haley looked over her menu as she tried to decide what she wanted to eat. "I don't know what I want"

"Hales, just pick something…anything that you want" Nathan assured as he closed his menu and sat it down on the table.

"I wonder how my mom and dad are doing with Jamie and Leah on that little RV all by themselves?" Haley asked taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't know….you know Jamie he's always excited over road trips and Leah is into everything now…I give your parents credit I wouldn't take the two of them in an RV for a week…it's hard enough driving to church and everywhere else with them" Nathan laughed.

"I know…gosh do you remember the time when we were going to the basketball game and the two of them fought in the backseat all the way there" Haley said shuddering as she thought back to what was supposed to be a fun family experience.

"I know…I mean who knew such a loud shrill scream could come out of such a little girl" Nathan said shaking his head.

"I miss them" Haley sighed.

Nathan looked over the table at Haley "Me too"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"STOP IT JENNY" Emily screamed as her big sister chased her through the house. Emily ran into her princess themed bedroom and slammed the door.

"Mommy wants me to get you ready for bed Emily come here so I can brush your hair" Jenny yelled as she opened the white wood door to her little sisters room.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM" Emily screamed.

"You're 5 years old I'll be in your room if I want to be" Jenny said simply as she rolled her eyes.

"Just cause you're nine doesn't make you any better than me" Emily said picking up her teddy bear.

"You need to grow up…you big kindergarten baby" Jenny said.

"I AM NOT A BABY….MOMMY!!!!" Emily screamed.

Peyton walked into the bedroom her shirt was soaked from where she had just given Hayden a bath. "I don't know what the two of you are fighting about but the both of you need to get in bed right now"

"But mommy it's Friday…Hannah Montana 3D movie concert is on" Jenny pouted.

"Jenny mommy doesn't care…mommy had a hard day at work today…she's been in meetings with big mean men who think they know what's best for mommy's record company" Peyton sighed.

"What's a meeting?" Emily asked wrapping her arms around Peyton's legs.

"It's…nothing for you to worry about" Peyton assured.

"Can we go watch Hannah Montana?….please?….I'll be the only one at school who hasn't watched it" Jenny pleaded.

Peyton sighed and gave up the fight "Fine…but be quiet"

"We will" Jenny and Emily both said and took off to the hallway.

"Girls I'm serious DO NOT wake your little brother up" Peyton warned.

"We won't" Jenny said.

Peyton picked up the toys and clothes that were scattered around Emily's room and went into her and Jake's room to change. She walked up to the dresser and pulled her shirt off.

"You know you really shouldn't undress like that in front of me…it's not fair to me since our daughters are still up" Jake said leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't even know the day I had" Peyton sighed as she dressed in her pajamas.

"I'm sorry babe…maybe I can make it better" Jake said and walked over to Peyton and wrapped his arms around her.

"How was work?" Peyton asked and buried her face in his neck.

"What can I say it was work…things are better now that I'm with you" Jake kissed the top of Peyton's head and pulled her over to the bed so that she could sit in his lap.

"Jenny and Emily have been arguing ever since they came home from school…and your son has decided that splashing is his new favorite thing" Peyton yawned as she talked to Jake.

"Mmm…sounds like you had a rough day….how about a massage?" Jake asked.

"That would be so great…it's like you read my mind" Peyton smiled.

"Good cause my back is killing me"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I love this movie" Brooke said as she curled deeper into Lucas's arms as they stretched out on the couch. Hannah and Isaiah had both fallen asleep early and Brooke and Lucas were enjoying their alone time.

"Yeah…it's ok….I just feel like Adam Sandler has done better work" Lucas said turning his gaze from the TV to look at Brooke.

"Luke come on…it's perfect…what's not to like?…I mean it is so romantic…he makes her fall in love with him everyday…and the little penguin is so cute" Brooke gushed.

"I didn't say it was a bad movie…I just like Mr. Deeds better" Lucas said with a yawn.

"Yeah….I do like Mr. Deeds" Brooke smiled and stretched deeper into Lucas.

Lucas laughed softly "Brooke any closer and you're going to be on top of me"

Brooke tilted her head and kissed Lucas on his stubbled chin. "It's not like you don't want me there"

"Mmm….well you read my mind" Lucas smiled and leaned down to kiss Brooke.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I wonder who that could be this late?" Brooke said and moved from where she was half on top of Lucas.

"I don't know but I think we need to invest in a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign" Lucas complained and he rolled off of the couch.

"Aww…my poor baby…don't worry when I get rid of whoever is at the door I'll rock your world" Brooke teased as she walked backwards to the front door.

"You know you always say that and somehow it never happens" Lucas sighed and hung his head in shame.

"Yeah and that's why we have two kids…we never have sex" Brooke laughed and opened the door.

Her smile slowly fell when she saw the person on the other side, "Victoria"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I don't know about you guys but I am so bummed about the Leyton crap….I just roll my eyes…Is it just me or do Peyton and Julian have way more chemistry in 2 episodes of OTH than Lucas and Peyton have had in like the history of the show. It's been a pretty exciting/scary week….first off I am SO EXCITED that James and Sophia are officially together…they're my new FAVORITE couple….Although I'm sad that I lost James….I didn't even see it coming….I wondered why he was so distant lately…now I know…Oh well I lost him to what I feel is to a worthy opponent. Someone tried to break into my house last Wednesday night that was pretty scary. It kind of makes me upset that all the Lucas and Peyton shippers are happy that Lucas is finally "fighting for" Peyton. Again, I roll my eyes because I don't know what show they've been watching for the last 6 years but the show I've been watching he's ALWAYS rescuing Peyton….If you want my opinion Peyton can take care of herself. I also think its kind of dumb that they're trying to make a big Leyton fight out of the whole Julian thing…Lucas doesn't have a reason to be mad at Peyton…did he honestly expect her to just pine for him for 4 years and not have a life? That's not realistic….if I'm being honest he can't be mad at her when he moved on with Lindsey….They weren't together it doesn't matter. I mean sure Peyton should have told Lucas but still the both of them need to quit their high school drama if they have any hope on a marriage together….I mean I absolutely HATE Leyton together but in Peyton's defense for once in my life Lucas doesn't have a reason to be mad at her….I just wish that Lucas would come to his senses and open his eyes and realize that Brooke is who he's supposed to be with and while what he and Peyton had was nice in high school it's a platonic love that's part of their past. **

**A/N **

**Any suggestions you guys have of what you want to see happen just let me know. Reviews are loved and appreciated. Thanks….Ashley**


	48. A Visit from Mom

_Brooke stood frozen in the doorway as she stood face to face with the one person she despised most in the whole world. Victoria stood in her pressed navy blue suit with her signature hair do. She looked exactly the same as she had the last time Brooke ever saw her "No thanks to Botox" Brooke thought to herself._

"_Who is it Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked walking up behind Brooke. Lucas's smile fell as his gaze focused on his mother-in-law._

"_Hello Brooke….Lucas" Victoria added dryly as she stood out on the front porch._

"_What are you doing here?" Brooke asked looking at her mother._

"_I wanted to come and see you" Victoria said simply. "Do you mind if I come in?" _

"_Um…I guess" Brooke said quietly and stepped out of the way of the door._

_Victoria walked in and looked around to the left toward the kitchen and then toward the right towards the living room. "It's not like what I imagined it to be…. A lot smaller then what I thought considering how big your business is Brooke" _

"_Victoria it's the same size as Nathan and Haley's house" Brooke argued._

"_Hmm….must be all of the toys that you have scattered around this place….I read in "People" magazine about you having another baby" Victoria turned to look back at Brooke. "Still haven't gotten your figure back after 8 months?" _

_Brooke looked at Victoria and sighed "I'm the same size I was in high school Victoria…I'm sorry if you weren't around to see me then" _

_Lucas wasn't sure what to do it was like being frozen in time. He felt his temper starting to flare up who did Victoria think she was coming into his home and putting down his wife? The sound of Isaiah's cries filled the house and Lucas took off to the nursery._

"_Yes…what a shame that was…if I had been there when you started your company in high school than you wouldn't be living in this dump town" Victoria turned and walked back over to Brooke the sound of her high heels hitting against the wood floor echoed throughout the quiet house._

"_We've been through this before…I told you 4 years ago that I could run the company from Tree Hill….everything has been fine since then" Brooke assured._

"_Yeah…I remember that conversation…that's when you told me about Lucas and how the two of you had fallen in love….wait how'd you say it?…"All over again"…Come on Brooke you know that you don't belong in this town…everything and everyone is still holding you back" Victoria said simply._

"_It's not like that…."Brooke's voice trailed off._

"_Brooke…it is….no matter how much you fight it you're just like me…and one day you'll realize that Lucas is just like your father…I mean after all he's had that unfaithful part down since the two of you were 16" Victoria shrugged her shoulders and ran a hand through Brooke's dark hair. "I see you let your hair grow out again….I thought we agreed that when you had it short it makes you look more professional….it's probably why nobody takes you serious…you should really cut it" _

"_I….Lucas likes my hair long…." Brooke stammered._

_Victoria sighed and shook her head "Really?…I thought he only liked blondes?….trust me sweetheart…one day you're going to look back and realize how right I am…but the only problem is you're going to have to raise two kids all alone…watching from the sidelines as your husband and his new wife…live the life you so desperately want…A mother knows these things" _

_Lucas walked into the kitchen and looked at Victoria and then at Brooke. "Is everything ok?" _

_Victoria turned and looked at Lucas "Sure…I was just telling Brooke how I'll be back tomorrow to see my beautiful grandchildren….after all tomorrow is Trick or Treat I bet they'll look adorable in their costumes" _

"_That's the truth" Lucas smiled._

"_Well, I should go" Victoria said as she walked to the door. "Goodbye Brooke" _

"_Goodbye Victoria" Lucas waved as he walked over to Brooke._

"_Lucas" Victoria nodded before shutting the door behind her. "Oh and call me Mrs. Davis."_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"_And call me Mrs. Davis?" Haley asked narrowing her eyes "What did Lucas say?" _

_Brooke shrugged her shoulders as she finished pulling Hannah's hair into pony tails for her Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz costume. "Lucas doesn't pay any attention to her….I mean you know Lucas he always sees the good in people…even my mother" _

"_Thank you mommy" Hannah said as she got down from Brooke's lap and ran around the porch carrying her stuffed black Toto and laughed and listened as her red shoes clipped clop across the porch._

"_It was such a good idea to dress them up like the Wizard of Oz characters" Haley smiled as she watched Hannah run. She looked back at Brooke who was daydreaming. "You sure you're ok?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine" Brooke assured._

"_Hey Mama" Jamie called as he walked across the yard holding Leah's hand. "Don't we look good?"_

"_Well look at you James Lucas and Leah Brooke Scott…dressed like "The Tin-Man and Glenda the Good Witch" you guys look so cute" Haley walked down the porch steps and knelt down in the yard and picked Leah up. She ran her hand through Leah's brown hair before wrapping her free arm around Jamie._

"_You should have seen daddy trying to dress Leah…it was funny" Jamie laughed and swung his pumpkin candy bucket in his arm._

"_I bet it was really funny Jim Jam…why don't you go inside and see if you can light a fire under Uncle Lucas and that way we can go trick or treating" Brooke smiled._

"_Ok" Jamie smiled and ran up the porch stairs._

_Haley looked at Brooke and shook her head "When's your mom supposed to grace us with her presence?"_

"_I don't know I guess after Trick or Treat" Brooke said as she looked up as Lucas came out of the house with Isaiah dressed like the "Cowardly Lion" ._

"_Look who's ready for his first Trick or Treat" Lucas announced holding his son in his arms._

"_Aw….there's my handsome boy" Brooke smiled as Lucas walked over to her. _

_Isaiah smiled and reached for Brooke. Brooke smiled back and took Isaiah from Lucas and kissed him on the forehead. "Are you ready for Trick or Treat baby?"_

_Isaiah pointed down the road and babbled as Peyton and Jake pulled into the driveway. They got out along with Emily who was dressed like "The Wicked Witch of the West" and Hayden who was dressed like "The Scarecrow" and Jenny who was dressed like "Hannah Montana"._

"_Sorry we're late" Peyton smiled as she held Hayden's hand as they walked up to the porch. "Jenny couldn't decide what way Hannah Montana should wear her hair"_

_Jenny folded her arms over her chest and looked at Peyton "Mommy it matters how Hannah wears her hair….it matters big time"_

_Peyton looked down at Jenny and nodded "Oh…I'm sorry sweetie…mommy had no idea" _

"_It's ok mommy….I don't expect old people to understand Hannah Montana" Jenny said and took off walking up the porch to where Jamie was._

"_Thanks dear but mommy is only 25..." Peyton called._

"_Here babe" Jake said as he walked across the yard and handed the kids Halloween buckets to Peyton before walking next door with Lucas._

"_Thanks Jake…It's real nice that you three are spending the next two hours taking the kids Trick or Treating" Peyton joked._

"_P….it's the Monster Movie Bash on HBO tonight….besides Nathan, Luke and I are going to watch the house and make sure nobody bothers it" Jake said as he walked backwards._

"_Good to know…I know I feel safer already" Peyton said dryly._

"_Mommy let's go" Emily called as she took Peyton's hand and pulled on her arm._

"_Hang on sweetie we have to wait on everyone else" Peyton pulled Emily back to her and held her against her legs._

_Haley grabbed Leah's stroller and sat her down and buckled her in. "Bye bye mama" _

"_Yes sweetie we're going Bye bye" Haley nodded and placed a kiss on Leah's forehead before standing up._

"_Brooke…come on" Haley called _

"_I'm coming….Hannah make sure you hold on to the side of the stroller" Brooke told her daughter as she pushed Isaiah who was already asleep in his stroller. "He's already out" _

"_Aw…bless his heart" Peyton laughed as she looked in the stroller at Isaiah who was sucking on his pacifier as he slept._

_Just as the girls started to leave a black car pulled up in front of the house and Victoria got out of the backseat. _

"_Oh my god" Peyton said with disgust as she looked at the woman who was walking up to the group of friends._

"_That's what I say every time I see you Ms. Sawyer" Victoria said bitterly._

"_It's Jaglieski" Peyton corrected._

"_Well I'm surprised that it's not Scott" Victoria shot. "I mean you're still letting my daughter pay for your pathetic record label aren't you?" _

"_No Mrs. Davis I'm not" Peyton assured._

_Brooke looked at Peyton and then at Victoria "What are you doing here Victoria?"_

"_Brooke…I told you that I wanted to come and see my grandchildren…" Victoria looked down at Hannah and then in the stroller at Isaiah. "He's awfully chunky"_

"_The doctor says his weight is fine…he's in the 90__th__ percentile considering he was 2 months premature" Brooke told her mother._

"_You just have an excuse for everything don't you Brooke?" Victoria looked at Hannah and shook her head. "She looks so much like….Chase" _

"_Yeah….well she belongs to my best friend" Haley shot and narrowed her eyes at Victoria._

_Victoria ignored Haley's comment and knelt down in front of Hannah who backed away from her and wrapped her arms around Brooke's legs. "Come here Anna" _

"_It's Hannah" Brooke corrected._

"_I know….come here Hannah" Victoria said again._

"_NO…..YOU BAD!!!!" Hannah screamed and buried her face in Brooke's legs._

"_Well she's rude" Victoria said standing up._

"_Well she's 2 what's your excuse?" Peyton shot._

_Victoria sighed and looked back at Brooke. "Well you have my number I'll be expecting the call when you follow my advice Brooke"_

_Brooke nodded and looked away from Victoria's gaze, "Well you'll be waiting a while" _

"_I just somehow don't think so" Victoria turned and walked back to the car and got in the backseat of the car joining the passenger that was with her and the car drove away._

"_I can't stand that bitch" Peyton scoffed._

"_Welcome to the club" Haley said dryly._

"_Sweetie…I was in that club when I was 7 and Victoria decided that Brooke couldn't come to my sleepover because…girls that are 7 are too mature to have sleepovers" Peyton shook her head and looked over at Brooke who was staring blankly into space._

"_You ok Davis-Scott?" Peyton asked._

_Brooke nodded and forced a smile as she tried to think of who the person with Victoria could be "I'm fine" _

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"_They're both finally asleep" Lucas said and exhaled deeply as he shut the bedroom door and walked over to the window where Brooke was standing looking out across the backyard at the swimming pool. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck softly. "You ok Cheery? You seem out of it tonight"_

"_I'm fine" Brooke said softly and leaned back into Lucas._

"_You know…I don't know what you guys did tonight but you wore Hannah and Isaiah out" Lucas smiled against Brooke's neck._

"_Yeah…they're something else sometimes" Brooke replied and she turned to move out of Lucas's grasp._

_Lucas took a hold of Brooke by the arm so that she would turn and face him and he pulled her against him. "You know that means that we could finish what we started the other night" _

"_Well, I suppose…I mean if that's what you really want" Brooke half smiled up at Lucas and she leaned on her tip toes and kissed him._

_Lucas deepened the kiss and he pushed Brooke backwards toward the bed. Once her knees hit the back of the bed he pushed her black and red checkerboard pajama shorts down and he pushed her back so that she'd lay down on the bed. Brooke took the opportunity to scoot back on the bed and lay her head on the pillows. Lucas pulled his dark green sleep shirt off and dropped it on the floor before climbing back on top of Brooke. Brooke elevated her legs and rested her feet on the bed and Lucas pushed her knees apart giving himself better access as he laid between her thighs. His kisses trailed down her neck and he pushed her dark hair out of his way and moved the strap of her spaghetti strapped top out of the way so his could kiss his way down her shoulder. Brooke could feel his arousal between her thighs and she bit her lip and rocked her hips up and into his. Lucas groaned loudly against Brooke's neck and rocked his hips back into Brooke's a little rougher. "God baby girl" _

_Brooke's eyes fluttered closed and her thoughts went back to the stranger in the car with her mother. The stranger had dark glasses on but Broke knew that she knew the person. There was just something about the olive skinned complexion and the dark hair that she knew. Brooke felt Lucas's hands intertwine with hers and his held them above her head so she couldn't move them. Brooke's eyes shot open and she knew in an instant who the person in the car was._

"_Lucas…" Brooke whimpered. "Please…." _

"_Just tell me what you want Brooke" Lucas groaned and rammed his pelvis into hers. _

"_Lucas ….stop….please….stop" Brooke pleaded._

_Lucas loosened his grip on Brooke's hands and pulled back to look at her. "You ok?'_

_Brooke shook her head and tears welled in her eyes she brought her hands down and pushed against Lucas's bare chest. "I….I can't do this Lucas….I'm sorry" _

_Lucas moved off of Brooke and furrowed his brow as he watched Brooke get out of bed and walk into the bathroom before closing the door. "Brooke?" _

"_I'm fine" Brooke called._

_Lucas got out of bed and walked over to the door and tried to open it but she'd locked it. Lucas felt his heart drop to his chest had he hurt her? Lucas would never forgive himself if he knew he'd done something to hurt her. "Brooke…sweetheart open the door" _

_Brooke sunk to the floor on the other side of the door and a single tear rolled down her cheek as the image of Chase's face ran through her mind over and over again._


	49. Escape is a Four Letter Word

Brooke sat in the bathroom as she listened to Lucas pounding on the other side of the door. How was she going to tell Lucas about this he would be so mad if he knew it was Chase was back in town.

"Baby girl please let me in" Lucas pleaded from the doorway.

Brooke wiped her eyes and stood up to unlock the door. As soon as she did Lucas opened it to find her standing there in the middle of the bathroom and Brooke's eyes welled with tears and she fell into his arms sobbing.

Lucas knelt to the soft carpet of the bathroom floor with Brooke. He was scared out of his mind that he'd done something to hurt her and if that was the case he'd never forgive himself. He replayed the nights earlier events in his mind trying to figure out if he'd done something to her. "Brooke sweetheart…please tell me what's wrong"

"I'm sorry Lucas" Brooke sobbed into his bare chest "I'm so sorry…I thought he'd go away"

"Who pretty girl?" Lucas asked fear rising from the pit of his stomach.

"Chase" Brooke said through strangled sobs.

Lucas felt the bile rising in his throat. He'd hoped to god that he'd never have to hear that name ever again. After everything that Chase had put them through from harassing Brooke to physically hurting her then Lucas's own jail time for beating the hell out of him you'd think the guy would have learned his lesson. "What do you mean he's here?"

"He's here with my mom" Brooke said. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know pretty girl but we're not going to find out" Lucas said getting up from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Get dressed we're going to a hotel" Lucas said "I'll get the kids ready"

"Lucas…no…this won't solve anything and I don't even know if they're still in town" Brooke pleaded as she got up from the floor.

"Brooke…I'm not fighting with you about this…get dressed we're going to a hotel" Lucas spat a little too harshly.

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and she looked at Lucas who turned to face her "Lucas?"

Lucas walked up to Brooke and ran a hand across her face "Brooke please…we don't know what they have planned"

Brooke nodded and Lucas pulled her into his arms "Don't worry Pretty Girl….I'll fix it…one way or another"

Lucas pulled away from Brooke and walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on along with a shirt before walking down the hall to get Hannah and Isaiah. Brooke walked over to the dresser and got dressed before putting a few things in an overnight bag for her and Lucas. After a few minutes Lucas came into the bedroom with a duffle bag full of things for Isaiah and Hannah. Lucas already had Isaiah already in his car seat still asleep. Hannah walked in behind Lucas still dressed in her pajamas and climbed up on top of Lucas and Brooke's bed. "Is it a sleepover mommy?"

Brooke forced a smile and looked at Hannah "It sure is a sleepover baby…only we're not going to sleep here….we're going to sleep at a hotel"

"A hotel…what's dat?" Hannah asked clutching her purple monkey to her chest.

"It's a really big place with a lot of beds" Lucas explained as he helped Hannah put her coat on.

"We sleep there daddy?" Hannah asked

"Yeah monkey…we're going to sleep there" Lucas answered.

"We don't bite our friends" Hannah said simply.

"What?" Lucas asked laughing.

"Yo Gabba Gabba…it's a song" Brooke explained.

"Oh" Lucas said as he zipped Hannah's coat. "Let's go"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas fumbled with the card key to the hotel room that they were assigned. "I don't know why that they can't bring back keys"

"Lucas calm down" Brooke whispered as she swayed with a now sleeping Hannah.

"I'm sorry Brooke I just don't want everyone to know that we're here" Lucas explained.

"Lucas it's past 1 in the morning I don't think that anyone is going to see us" Brooke assured.

"You don't know what your mother and Chase are capable of Brooke" Lucas said as he finally managed to get the door open. He picked up Isaiah's car seat and carried it into their suite.

"Let's just try to get some sleep" Brooke said as she walked into the bedroom and laid Hannah down on the bed.

"Yeah…I guess that we should" Lucas said nodding as he stripped down to his boxers and grey t shirt before taking Isaiah out of his car seat and placing him in the middle of the bed. Brooke changed into her pajamas and placed Hannah beside her so that her and Isaiah were in the middle.

Lucas turned the light out and turned to look at Brooke. "Try to get some rest"

"Lucas you should go to sleep too" Brooke said with a yawn.

"I will Brooke…don't worry about me you just rest" Lucas forced a smile and looked at Brooke.

"Lucas please" Brooke asked "Don't get upset over this I mean there's a chance that it's not even him"

"It's him…and I'm going to protect my family" Lucas said "No matter what I have to do"

"Lucas…" Brooke's voice trailed off.

"Brooke…I'm not going to fight with you over this I know what I need to do and if he tries to hurt you or our kids or any of our friends and family…I will kill him…and that's a promise" Lucas said rolling back over onto his side.

"He won't do anything" Brooke said trying to assure Lucas along with herself.

"Brooke…I know that you don't believe that and I sure as hell don't so just drop it…if he comes to the house I'll take care of it" Lucas said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going" Brooke asked sitting up in the bed.

"I can't sleep so I'm going to go and watch some TV" Lucas said walking out of the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Brooke got up and put a few pillows around Isaiah and Hannah so they wouldn't roll out of the bed before walking out into the living room of the suite. Lucas was sitting on the couch flipping through the various infomercials that were on. Brooke walked up beside of the couch and looked at Lucas.

"Are you going to talk to me about this?" Brooke asked softly.

"There's nothing to talk about…" Lucas didn't take his eyes off of the TV as Brooke sat down on the couch beside of him.

"Lucas…what do you think he wants?" Brooke curled up on the couch and looked over at Lucas.

"My guess is you…and I really don't think that anything is going to stop him this time….I just can't believe that your mother is behind this" Lucas shook his head and kept his eyes on the TV.

"I just don't understand what it is that she wants from me" Brooke ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

Lucas scooted over to Brooke and wrapped an arm around her "Brooke…your mom wants your life…I mean look at everything you've accomplished you're 25 and you're the most gorgeous girl that I've ever laid eyes on and you've got your company and great friends and the two greatest most beautiful and amazing kids in the whole world not to mention a husband that would do anything in the whole world for you…and he's not bad looking either"

"Yeah…I do have some pretty great kids and friends" Brooke smiled.

"And…" Lucas's voice trailed off.

"And….a successful company…and I'm totally a rock star when it comes to designing clothes" Brooke rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"And…" Lucas said.

"I guess I'm pretty hot too…I mean who wouldn't want to date me?" Brooke sat up and looked at Lucas who sighed and got up from the couch.

"Yeah you're just one of a kind" Lucas got up and started to walk away from the couch.

Brooke got up and grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him back so that he was facing her "You didn't let me finish you see I also have this husband who is the most amazing man that I've ever met….he's surprises me everyday…he's also the greatest father to our son and daughter and while we may have our arguments…I couldn't imagine a better life than one with him…he's the one for me…he always has been and he always will be"

"You know your husband is a pretty lucky guy to have such a wonderful wife" Lucas smiled and kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"Yeah….you know you should meet him sometime" Brooke teased.

"Oh I would but Peyton wouldn't like that" Lucas pulled away from Brooke and walked back to the couch.

"Ha ha…you're so funny Lucas" Brooke rolled her eyes and folded her arms and pouted.

"You started it…don't be jealous of what Peyton and I have" Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine if you want her…go…don't let me stop you…I mean everyone I talk to is always surprised that you two aren't married anyway" Brooke walked over to the mini bar and grabbed herself a water and took a drink of it.

"Well what can I say….I can't help that she's into me…this Jaglieski marriage is just a cover up" Lucas turned his attention to Brooke from the TV and smiled when he looked at her.

"You can stop cause I'm getting pissed off now" Brooke sat her water down on the on the coffee table and walked back over to Lucas.

"Aw…does that make you mad babe?" Lucas asked getting up from the couch.

"No…I mean why should it I can respect what you and Peyton had" Brooke straddled Lucas's knees and sat down.

"I mean what can I say women love me" Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll remember that when Jake kicks your ass" Brooke whispered before leaning in to kiss Lucas on the forehead.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I wonder who that is this late?" Brooke asked moving off of Lucas.

Lucas looked at his watch "Oh…it's Peyton"

"I heard that" Brooke sighed.

"I said it loud" Lucas laughed.

Brooke walked over to the door and opened it to find someone she really never expected.

"Well looks like someone missed Chris Keller" he said standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Well since you asked I was doing a set in town and my manager so kindly put me up in this hotel and I was out for my late night cheeseburger when what to my wondering eyes appear but Brooke and Lucas and the Scott spawn…who knew?" Chris said.

Lucas walked up behind Brooke and shook his head "What contest in hell did we win to observe this honor?"

"Good to see you to Luke" Chris said from the doorway "So can Chris Keller come in?"

"If you must" Brooke said steeping out from the doorway.

"So what brings the two of you to this lodging last time Chris Keller checked you were neighbors with the infamous Haley James" Chris said picking up a bag of chips from the mini bar.

"Scott" Lucas added.

"My bad…Haley James-Scott" Chris sat down on the couch and threw his legs up on it. "So how have you guys been?"

"Good…I'm just surprised…that you're here" Brooke said.

"Well I just thought I owed it to the two of you to come and see you guys….I've missed you guys" Chris opened the bag of chips and started to eat them. "We should hang out more"

"Yeah….I can't imagine why we don't hang out with you Chris" Lucas said walking up behind Brooke.

"Deep down that hurts me Luke…so how are Nathan and Haley…are they still married?" Chris asked as he ate his chips.

"Yeah…they're still married…in fact they have two kids now" Brooke told Chris.

"Jeez….kids creep me out…I mean they're tiny and they cry and throw up…they're just gross" Chris said shaking his head. "Oh…I'm sure that yours are nice though"

"So how long are you planning on staying here?" Lucas asked

"The night I guess….Hey man the Sham WOW I have one of those they're so cool" Chris said turning to face the TV.

Brooke turned to look at Lucas "I'm going to go and get some ice so that I can make you and I some really REALLY strong drinks…I'll be back in just a minute"

"Oh boy thanks for letting me hang out with Chris while you're gone" Lucas said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" Brooke grabbed the card key and the ice box and took off out the door.

"So you much have you missed Chris Keller?" Chris asked as Lucas sat down next to him.

Lucas groaned and threw his head back against the back of the couch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke walked down the hall to the ice box and started to fill it up.

"Hey….I've missed you"

She knew his voice in an instant and it sent chills down her spine. Brooke turned around and saw him standing behind her. "Chase"

"If it's even possible you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you" Chase said smiling

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked backing away.

"I wanted to see you…I'm working for your mom now…I'm her lawyer…I've missed you so much Brooke" Chase said.

"How did you meet my mother?" Brooke asked backing away from Chase as far as she could get.

"Oh…she heard about what Lucas did to me and she felt like she needed to make it up to me so she hired me" Chase took a few steps towards Brooke and smiled.

"Well it's good to see you too Chase…goodnight" Brooke forced a smile and walked past Chase and then everything went black.


	50. Paralyzer

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in so long. Life has just been crazy and on top of that I have school. Which takes up some if not all my time (sighs). I'm so disappointed in OTH I HATE Leyton and their future spawn from Satan. I don't like that Mark is trying to force Julian on me; I mean he's not Lucas. I've realized though that all of the friendship building Mark did for Brooke and Lucas last season was a joke. The only time Peyton and Lucas ever come around Brooke or anyone anymore is when they want something. I know it sounds bad but I've gotten to the point where I don't even like Lucas that much anymore. I HATE the man he is when he's with Peyton he got that "I want to be selfish with you" part right when he proposed to her cause he and Peyton are the two most selfish and inconsiderate people I have ever seen on OTH. Anyway sorry for my rant and in my heart I'm still ALWAYS going to be a Brucas fan even though Chad didn't sign on for a 7****th**** season. Another thing I don't get is the majority of the Leyton fans are all "HAHA the Brucas fans lose" I'm just like whatever you do realize that if Chad leaves it's the end of Leyton, right? Thanks for listening to my rant I feel better now**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke opened her eyes and her whole head was pounding. She looked around the dark room and tried to move her wrists and legs but they were tied to each of the four bedposts and he'd duct taped he mouth shut. Brooke turned her head to the door and watched as Chase walked in.

"You're up, I have to admit I was getting a little nervous" He said as he walked up to the bed and sat down.

Brooke shifted and murmured against the tape over her mouth only to receive a laugh from Chase. "Aw, Brooke I love what a fighter that you are…I think that's my favorite thing about you"

Chase took his hand and ran it across Brooke's cheek "I've missed you so much Brooke, you have no idea. I've wanted to be with you for so long. I think about you all the time….all the time and tonight I'm finally going to get what I've missed so much since we were 18"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas looked at his watch and then over at Chris who was captivated by the infomercial for the "Magic Bullet" Brooke had been gone for a long time and Lucas was starting to get really worried.

"I can't believe that I'm about to ask you this but would you please sit with Hannah and Isaiah while I go and look for Brooke?" Lucas asked

Chris made a face and shook his head "Come on man I don't like kids"

"Keller please I wouldn't ask you but I'm worried about Brooke" Lucas said getting up from the couch. "Besides they're asleep and they shouldn't wake up"

Chris sighed "Ok but don't say Chris Keller never did anything for you"

Lucas walked out the door and down the hall to where the ice machine was. He turned the corner and saw the ice bucket lying on the tile floor surrounded by ice. "Brooke?" Lucas called but he received no answer.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You know I really don't think you understand how much I want this" Chase said as he moved on top of Brooke and started to kiss her neck. "I remember when you were naive enough to let me stay with you and Lucas and we went to Tric. " I watched the two of you dancing that night and it drove me crazy seeing Lucas with his hands all over your body" Chase said his breath hot against Brooke's neck. "Then I was looking around for you guys but I couldn't find you so I went to the restroom and then that's when I heard you in the office. I cracked the door and that's when I saw the two of you. You had that purple dress on and it was hiked up over your hips as you rode Lucas. God, Brooke I stood there and watched the two of you and I wanted it to be me so badly"

Chase pulled back to look at Brooke who's eyes welled with tears and she struggled to get loose of the straps that held her against the bed posts. "What's the matter Brooke?" Chase asked moving his hand to run against Brooke's cheek again. "If I take the tape off you can't scream I'd hate to hurt you again"

Chase reached down and yanked the tape off of Brooke's mouth in one sharp motion causing Brooke to wince in pain. Brooke looked up at Chase and struggled not to cry "What do you want from me?"

Chase shook his head "Baby don't you understand I want you….I love you so much Brooke everything about you. I know I could make you happy all you have to do is let me"

"Chase please don't do this" Brooke pleaded.

"Shh….now I don't want you to get upset baby…I'll be back ok I'm going to go down and start my car then I'm going to come back for you" Chase said getting off of Brooke and reaching for his roll of duct tape and pulling off a fresh piece of tape.

Brooke turned her head and screamed "Help" as Chase went to tape Brooke's mouth shut again. Brooke turned her head and bit his hand causing Chase to curse in pain and slap her across the face as hard as he could before putting the piece of tape over Brooke's mouth.

Chase got off the bed and rubbed his hand "Baby why do you have to make me mad like that?"

Tears escaped Brooke's eyes as she felt the pounding sting from Chase's slap. "Now I'll be back" Chase said leaning down to kiss Brooke 'Then we'll be together forever"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas was walking back to the room when he saw Chase walking out of a room down the hall so he ducked behind the pop machine so that Chase wouldn't see him. Lucas watched as Chase got in the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Lucas took off running back to his and Brooke's room.

"Call 911" Lucas yelled to Chris who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chris asked standing up.

"Just don't ask questions Chris DO IT!" Lucas yelled reaching into his coat pocket and getting the handgun that he'd put in there before they left to come to the hotel.

"Luke man what the hell are you doing?" Chris asked

"The bastard has my wife I'm going to go and get her and kill him once and for all" Lucas said.

Chris watched as Lucas walked out the door and as soon as the door shut he ran to the phone and dialed.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas put the gun in his pants and walked to the elevator doors and waited for Chase to come back upstairs. After a few moments the doors opened and Chase and Lucas came face to face. "Where the hell is Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Luke" Chase said dryly. "I'm just here on business"

"I'm going to ask you one more time where the hell is my wife?" Lucas said almost shaking out of fear and anger.

Chase sighed as if he'd given up hope "She's inside man….come on in and you can get her…you know I admire you Lucas because she really does love you and that mush really mean something"

Lucas was taken aback by Chase but followed him to the door and waited as Chase opened it. "After you Luke"

Lucas looked at Chase and walked into the dark room and called for Brooke. His call fell silent when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and everything went black as he collapsed to the floor.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brooke held back sobs as she heard the bedroom door open and Chase came in dragging a limp Lucas into the room. Brooke screamed against the duct tape over her mouth and the tears fell freely as she watched Chase tie Lucas to the chair in the bedroom and tape his mouth shut.

"You should have seen him Brooke….he didn't even put up a fight this time" Chase said laughing.

Brooke silently prayed that Lucas was ok and she took a deep breath as Chase walked back over to her and climbed up onto the bed. "You in a better mood now?"

Brooke's whole body tensed when she felt Chase run a hand down her body and rested it at the bottom of her pajama shorts. "What's the matter baby? You used to like this" Chase said sliding his hands under Brooke's shorts and forcing a finger inside of her.

Brooke bit back a scream in pain as she felt him add another and she turned to look at Lucas who'd finally woken up. Chase followed Brooke's gaze and smiled at Lucas. "Now, he's going to see what it's like to watch"

Lucas fought against the straps he had tied around his hands and the chair as he watched Chase start to pull Brooke's pajama shorts down over her hips. "What does she like now Lucas?" Chase asked turning his gaze to Lucas "Is it the same thing she's always liked?"

Chase shook his head and laughed as he turned his attention back to Brooke and returned his fingers back to where they were before. "Relax baby I don't want to hurt you too much"

The bedroom door flung open and Chris came in "Get off of her"

Chase looked at Chris Keller and shook his head "Who the hell are you?"

Chris held up the fire poker he had in his hands "Chris Keller, your worst nightmare"

Chase laughed and moved off of Brooke "Yeah a wannabe singer with a Mark McGrath haircut…I'm so scared"

"You should be" Chris said tightening his grip on the fire poker.

"What're you going to do Keller light a fire?" Chase said walking up to Chris.

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you if you don't let my friends go" Chris said.

"Keller, I'm warning you if you don't turn around and walk away you'll never sing again" Chase said walking up to Chris "Besides I've studied Karate for years"

"Really?" Chris asked "Well I hope you're instructor showed you how to pull a fire poker out of your ass"

Chase laughed and turned around giving Chris time to loosen his grip on the fire poker then he turned around and punched Chris as hard as he could. Chris fell to the floor and grabbed his head in pain as Chase started to kick Chris in the stomach over and over again until he felt someone grab him from behind. Chase looked behind him and all he saw was the side of Lucas's face. "Get off of me Lucas or I swear to God I'm going to kill you"

"I'm not afraid of you" Lucas said shoving Chase into the wall and punching him in the face. Chase kneed Lucas in the gut and Lucas stepped back in pain and that's when Chase shoved him back into the mirror and went after him as Lucas fell to the floor. "You were always in my way always. You don't appreciate Brooke and the wonderful woman that she is. If you only knew the nights she'd came to me and cried over what you and that tramp Peyton did to her you'd want to kill you too"

Chase started to kick Lucas everywhere until a loud shot filled the room and he fell to the floor. Brooke looked over at the door and saw a police officer standing in front of Nathan.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Two Hours Later**

Brooke sat in the hospital as they waited for Lucas to get discharged. Chris had called Nathan and Haley as soon as Lucas had left the room with a gun and they'd rushed to get to the hotel as soon as they could. Haley sat beside Brooke and held her hand "Are you ok Tigger?"

Brooke shook her head "No, I don't know what I would have done if he'd killed Lucas or my kids Haley, I couldn't get free or I'd have done something to help. I swear I would have" Brooke said as the tears finally fell freely.

"I know that Brooke but everyone is fine. Lucas just has some bruised ribs and Chris has a broken nose and Hannah and Isaiah are with Karen now everything is fine" Haley said as Nathan pushed Lucas's wheelchair into the lobby

"Look who's ready to go home" Nathan said as Lucas stood up from the wheelchair.

Brooke took one look at Lucas and ran into his arms and sobbed "I'm sorry Lucas I am so sorry"

Lucas groaned as Brooke held onto him so tightly that it hurt his bruised ribs. He didn't mind though because he'd hold onto her forever after the night that they'd had. "It's ok pretty girl, Chase is dead he's never going to hurt us ever again"

Brooke nodded and stood on her toes to kiss Lucas "I love you Lucas"

"I love you to Brooke sweetheart so much" Lucas said "Let's go home"

Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan turned the corner and saw Chris walking around the corner with bandages over his nose. 'I tell you guys Chris Keller's nose hurts"

Nathan rolled his eyes and was going to say something smart but Haley shook her head at him and raised an eyebrow and nodded. Nathan took a deep breath and said through gritted teeth "Chris would you like to come back to the house for the night?"

Chris instantly nodded "Sure man thanks Chris Keller would be honored"

Nathan nodded as he felt Haley pat him on the arm proudly and the four of them walked out of the hospital.

"You're looking red hot Hales" Chris said as he followed the four of them out the hospital doors.


	51. Best Days of Your Life

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys they really mean a whole lot to me. I don't really think I have a rant today. Of course I could always get on my Leyton kick but I won't for the essence of time and energy. Anyways, I hope that you guys like this chapter and if there's any suggestions you have on how I can make it better just let me know.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"So that's the story of how Chris Keller almost married your Aunt Haley" Chris explained as he sat in the sandbox with Hannah. Chris was helping Haley babysit while Nathan went with Brooke and Lucas out of town to pick up a few things for the barbeque they were having tonight.

"Where's my mommy?" Hannah asked looking up at Chris.

"Your mommy loves her some Chris Keller too let me tell ya….she just doesn't want your daddy to know it" Chris explained.

"Where is mommy?" Hannah asked again standing up in the sandbox and stepping on Chris's sand castle before looking at him and laughing.

"She went to get some food" Chris said "Why would you do that?" He asked as he shoveled the sand back into the bucket.

"It was funny" Hannah said covering her mouth with her tiny hands as she laughed.

"You know just because you're two doesn't mean that you get to be mean to Chris Keller" Chris said shoveling the sand back into the bucket.

"I not a bad girl…you bad" Hannah said folding her arms.

"Nope Chris Keller is not" Chris said arguing with Hannah.

"I tell Aunt Hawey" Hannah said climbing out of the sandbox and running to Nathan and Haley's backdoor.

"Come here you little nark" Chris said chasing after her.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Nate, seriously there are not going to be that many of us at the barbeque we don't need all this food" Lucas said as he and Nathan walked up the aisles of the grocery store.

"Luke I am getting what Haley had on the list if you have a problem with it you take it up with her" Nathan argued.

"I'm just saying that you're wasting food the economy isn't the best man" Lucas said.

"Says the guy who buys economy sized boxes of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch at Sam's Club every month" Nathan argued back.

"Don't insult the captain…that's the best crunch you can get" Lucas said.

"Well how do you expect me to not insult you when you eat it at 8 o' clock at night" Nathan said.

"Don't make fun of what I eat Mr. Fruit by the Foot every night before bed" Lucas argued as he out some frozen French fries into the buggy.

"Where's Brooke?" Nathan asked looking around the store.

"I don't know she was just here" Lucas said walking back down the aisle "Stay here" he called over his shoulder to Nathan.

Lucas walked through the store and started to panic when he couldn't find Brooke anywhere. He turned to corner to the baby food and sighed thankfully when he saw her looking at Gerber Graduates snacks. Lucas shook his head walked up to her "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"I'm sorry…do you think Hannah will like these….I mean they're graham crackers so I don't see why she wouldn't" Brooke said looking up at Lucas.

"Brooke did you not hear what I just said? You can't just go off and not tell me where you're going" Lucas said.

"Lucas I am sorry ok? Jeez I just wanted to pick up some snacks for Hannah and Isaiah to eat during Karen and Andy's wedding rehearsal so they don't make a bunch of noise in the church" Brooke said.

"Just next time tell me alright I was worried" Lucas sighed and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"I'm sorry I wanted to get it before I forgot and you and Nathan were bickering and I as much as I enjoy listening to it I decided to grab this and meet you up front" Brooke said burying her face in his neck.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you" Lucas said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispered.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He needs to burp" Hannah said as she climbed up on the couch next to Chris who took over feeding Isaiah so that Haley could change Leah's diaper.

"I think he's ok Hannah but thanks for your advice" Chris said as he fed the baby.

"He throw up" Hannah said "If you don't"

Chris shook his head "Hannah you're 2 I'm in my 20's I think I know a little more about babies than you do"

"Isaiah needs to burp" Hannah said again.

"Fine" Chris said and held Isaiah up patting his on the back. As soon as he did the 10 month old spit up just a little bit. "OH GOD GROSS"

"AUNT HAWEY" Hannah called.

Haley walked into the living room following Leah who was showing off her new walking skills. "What's the matter Peanut?" Haley asked.

"Isaiah threw up" Hannah explained.

"He did?" Haley said trying to hold back her laughter as she looked at Chris who held Isaiah out with extended arms.

"You're gross" Chris said to Isaiah before looking up at Haley. "Do you have any towels?"

"Um…No Chris we don't we just put some newspaper down when things like this happen" Haley said. "They're in the bathroom in the cabinet"

Chris stood up and handed Isaiah to Haley. "That's nasty…I'm glad Chris Keller was never a baby"

"Chris it's just a little spit up it's not even on you I don't know why you even need a towel it's on his bib and that's it" Haley said as she shook her head at Chris.

"I can feel it on my Hales" Chris called as he walked down the hallway. Haley rolled her eyes at Chris before laughing and taking off Isaiah's bib "That was a good job buddy"

"I tried to tell him Aunt Hawey" Hannah explained

"I know you did sweetie he learned his lesson though" Haley said "Do you want some fruit?"

"Yeah…can we put it on some ice cream?" Hannah asked.

"Only if you don't tell your mommy and daddy" Haley said as she sat Isaiah down on the floor to play with Leah.

"I won't" Hannah said running to the kitchen. "When Jamie be home?"

"Jamie will be home later on he is at a friend's house right now" Haley explained.

"Oh ok" Hannah said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"Hi daddy" Hannah called as she ran to the door to meet Lucas.

"Hey monkey" Lucas said picking Hannah up.

"I missed you" Hannah said.

"I missed you too baby girl" Lucas said kissing her on her templed and inhaling the soft scent of her baby shampoo.

"Where mommy?" Hannah asked

"Mommy is bringing some groceries in. She'll be inside in just a few minutes" Lucas explained.

"You want to play with me daddy?" Hannah asked.

"I sure do but in a little while ok cause daddy has to help Uncle Nathan with the grill" Lucas said.

"I help too" Hannah said.

"No monkey you can't help…the grill will be hot and you'll burn yourself" Lucas said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Cause the grill is used to cook food, like we do on the stove at home" Lucas explained as Brooke and Nathan walked into the house.

"Hi mommy" Hannah said wriggling out of Lucas's arms.

"Hi baby girl" Brooke smiled and knelt down as Hannah ran into her arms.

"I missed you" Hannah said.

"I missed you more" Brooke said smiling.

"Nope" Hannah said.

"Yeah" Brooke said.

"Nope…I missed you more" Hannah said.

"We're you a good girl for Aunt Haley today?" Brooke asked.

"Yes…I was a good girl mommy" Hannah said.

"Did you help take care of Isaiah?" Brooke asked.

Hannah nodded "Isaiah throw up on Cwis" Hannah explained.

"He did?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah" Hannah said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas walked into the living room and saw Isaiah holding onto the couch as he walked. "Dada" Isaiah called letting go of the couch and dropping onto the floor.

"Hey buddy" Lucas said picking Isaiah up "You can almost walk by yourself…I'm so proud of you"

Isaiah pointed to the kitchen when he heard Brooke's voice "Mama"

"Yeah we can go and see Mommy" Lucas said carrying Isaiah into the living room.

"Mama" Isaiah called when he saw Brooke.

"Hey handsome boy" Brooke smiled as she walked over to where Lucas was standing.

"So I don't know about you guys but Chris Keller is ready for some barbeque" Chris said walking into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Yeah…I for one am glad that Keller here so graciously contributed some money to buy food" Nathan said as he and Haley got things ready for the barbeque.

"Nate, I'm a musician you should be honored to be in my presence. Plus, I shouldn't have to contribute I'm a rock star" Chris said with pride.

"You keep telling yourself that Keller" Nathan said as he carried a few things to the backyard.

"Hey Nate, I've been meaning to tell you I like that shirt…but really it's not Halloween" Chris said.

"Really? Then why are you dressed like a tool?" Nathan shot.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**THAT NIGHT**

"Daddy can we jump on the trampoline?" Jamie asked he held Hannah's hand.

"You can, but you might want to ask Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke if Hannah can cause she's just a baby" Nathan said as he adjusted Leah on his hip.

"I not a baby Uncle Nafan I is 2 years old" Hannah said pushing her dark hair out of her face before looking up at Nathan.

"My mistake H-Bug…but we still have to ask your mommy and daddy" Nathan said.

"I a big girl" Hannah said ending her statement with a nod.

"Come on Hannah let's go ask your mommy" Jamie said taking Hannah by the hand and walking over to where Brooke was sitting on the patio talking to Peyton, Haley, and Rachel.

"Aunt Brooke can Hannah jump on the trampoline with me?" Jamie asked not letting go of Hannah's hand.

"Um…yeah but ask a grown up to go with you ok?" Brooke said.

"I'll watch her…I won't let Hannah fall I promise" Jamie said.

"I know handsome but Hannah's just little and I'm just scared she'll fall and get hurt…do it for me please" Brooke said.

"Ok, I will" Jamie said walking back to where the guys were standing around talking.

"He's so cute Haley, I can't believe he's growing up so fast" Peyton said as she watched Jamie and Hannah walk over to where Jake and Lucas were talking.

"Yeah…I know I feel like he was just born" Haley said sadly.

"Aw Hales, don't be sad he's so great you and Nathan are raising an amazing son" Brooke said resting her hand on top of Haley's.

"He is pretty great isn't he?" Haley said smiling as she watched Lucas help Hannah up on the trampoline as Jamie held out his hands for her.

"The best" Brooke said looking over to watch Hannah fall back down onto the trampoline as she tried to stand up on wobbly legs.

"I'm going to go fill up Abby's bottle before the two of you start making out" Rachel said adjusting Abby in her arms before getting up from the patio chair and walking into the house.

"Did we have to invite Rachel?" Haley asked.

"Yeah…we did…besides they brought the ice" Peyton said.

"I could've drunk hot pop" Haley said folding her arms over her chest.

Peyton looked at Brooke and Haley "Well if you want I could tell you guys my news"

Haley and Brooke looked at each other and then at Peyton "What news?"

Peyton took a deep breath, stood up from her chair and looked at Brooke and Haley "I'm pregnant"

"Oh my God" Haley and Brooke both squealed and stood up to walk over to Peyton and hugged her.

"Shhhh…..Jake doesn't know yet" Peyton said trying to quiet Brooke and Haley down.

"You haven't told him yet? When did you find out?" Haley asked pulling back from the group hug.

"I found out this morning" Peyton said "I'm going to tell Jake tonight, I just wanted to tell you guys first"

"Aww…P. Sawyer Jaglieski" Brooke said "I'm so excited for you"

"Thanks…I'm just really nervous….I mean Jake and I haven't even talked about another baby...and everything is going so good with the record company…" Peyton said her voice trailing off.

"Hey….don't be like that…this is great news…and Jake is going to be thrilled…you never know this might be the second boy and that way it'll be even" Haley said.

Peyton nodded "I'm just nervous…but I'm really, really excited"

Rachel walked back down to the patio and shook the baby bottle that was in her hand as she cradled Abby against her. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing" Haley, Brooke, and Peyton said at the same time.

"Oh, come on guys I can keep a secret it's not like its high school" Rachel said.

"It's nothing Rachel really" Peyton said.

"OH MY GOD!!! You're pregnant" Rachel said her mouth turning up into a grin.

"Yeah…Rachel I am but please keep your voice down cause Jake doesn't know" Peyton pleaded.

"Whatever it's not me you got to worry about its blabbermouth Brooke over here" Rachel said pointing to Brooke.

"What?...Rachel I don't tell secrets" Brooke said.

'Yeah you do" Rachel said.

"I do not you big fat liar" Brooke shot back narrowing her eyes. "If anyone blabs secrets it's you"

"What's going on over here?" Jake asked as he carried a sleeping Hayden over to Peyton.

"Nothing" Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Rachel said at the same time.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have any ideas for something you'd like to see happen just let me know cause I'm kind of on a writer's block and have no idea what to write. Any and all reviews are appreciated thanks and I love all of you guys….=)**


	52. I Run to You

Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to update I've just been so busy with school. Finals are coming up and it seems like it's one thing after another. I know I've said it before but I just hate that Mark has done this to us Brucas fans. I just hate how everything always has to be about Peyton now. I understand that she's pregnant and I understand that she could die but really do we need to be reminded about it every single time she's on screen? Plus this baby box deal…yeah that was sad but really Mark? You're not going to do ANYTHING to hurt your precious "epic" Leyton. I get that her and Lucas are getting married and are going to have their baby but I'm just tired of it anymore. It's to the point that I don't know why I even watch One Tree Hill anymore. I just wish that things could be different but it's ok. I think that's part of the reason that it's taken me so long to update because part of me has lost the Brucas faith. I just don't understand how. I mean we have the way bigger fan base and we're way better shippers so I just don't understand why. I'm sorry guys I feel way better now…I really hope I didn't offend any of you and I hope you like this new chapter of "A Family Way"

I Run to You.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jake and Peyton's House**

Peyton walked out of the bathroom and switched the light off. She looked at Jake who was laying in bed watching "The Mighty Ducks". Peyton pulled the covers back and got into bed and rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I love this movie" Jake said "It takes me back to my youth"

Peyton laughed softly and kissed Jake on the shoulder. "I have to tell you something"

"Ok babe. What is it?" Jake asked putting the TV on mute to look at his wife.

Peyton sat up and ran a hand through her dark hair "I'm pregnant" she said looking at him.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked sitting up.

"I'm positive" Peyton said.

Jake looked at Peyton for a moment before a smile slowly made it's way on his face. "This is amazing Peyt, you constantly find ways to make my dreams come true"

Peyton looked at Jake and wiped away a tear "You're not mad?"

Jake shook his head "Baby never, this is the life I've always wanted you and the most beautiful kids in the world"

Peyton smiled and leaned her forehead against his "I hope it's a boy"

"I just hope that whatever it is that it's as talented, smart, funny, kind, and amazing as it's mother" Jake said leaning in to kiss Peyton just as the bedroom door swung open and Emily, Hayden, and Jenny came into the bedroom.

"What's all this?" Jake asked as the kids crawled into bed.

"A slumber party daddy" Emily explained as she pushed her blonde curls out of her face.

"A slumber party" Jake said.

"Yeah daddy" Jenny said helping Hayden up onto the bed.

"Well ok then" Jake said "I'll go get the candy"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Lucas and Brooke's House**

"Hey daddy" Hannah said as Lucas gave her a bath in his and Brooke's Jacuzzi tub.

"Yes Hannah" Lucas said as he squeezed some shampoo into his hands and started to wash Hannah's dark hair.

"What's a penis?" Hannah asked.

"A what?" Lucas asked looking down at his 2 year old daughter.

"A penis" Hannah said again.

"Where'd you hear that word?" Lucas asked as he stopped lathering Hannah's hair.

"Nafan he tell Leah that only boys have it" Hannah explained to her father.

"Your uncle Nathan said that did he?" Lucas said.

"Yes, so what is it?" Hannah asked as she bent forward to reach for her baby doll.

"A penis is…well its…something boys have and use" Lucas said as he reached for a cup to rinse Hannah's hair.

"What do they use it for?" Hannah asked.

"To go potty" Lucas said.

"Can I have one?" Hannah asked looking up at Lucas her eyes shining up at him.

"No monkey it's something that only boys have" Lucas explained.

"Oh" Hannah said

After Hannah's bath Lucas dried her off and dressed her in her pajamas before going over the normal bedtime ritual: prayers, a story, a drink of water, another story, more stalling and finally lights out. Once she was finally asleep Lucas walked into the hallway and saw Brooke leaving Isaiah's nursery. "You ok?" Brooke asked.

"No" Lucas sighed "I'm not"

"Well tell me all about it baby" Brooke said looking up at Lucas.

"Hannah just asked me what a penis was" Lucas said in disbelief.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"I was giving her a bath and she asked me" Lucas said sadly "I mean she's not even 3 and she already knows that word"

"She's just curious" Brooke said "The other day we were going to the store and she asked me when she was going to have big girl boobies…I blame Chris Keller for this"

Lucas smiled softly when Brooke told him the story. "You always know how to make me feel better…lets go to bed"

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood for sleeping right now."

"Yeah?" he said softly, leading her into their bedroom. "What are you in the mood for?"

Brooke stopped in the doorway and wrapped her arms around him. Looking into his eyes, she moved forward and kissed him sweetly. "I want you to make love to me," she whispered between kisses. "I promise to make you forget about what Hannah said"

Lucas deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around her back as he drew her closer to his body. Brooke moaned softly and slid her hands up his back, her slender fingers running gently through his hair as she pulled his head closer to her own. Lucas guided her deeper into the room, kicking their bedroom door shut with his foot as his hands roamed the gentle expanse of her back, slipping underneath the loose hem of her t-shirt. She pulled away enough for him to slip the shirt over her head and returned her mouth to his as she expertly unfastened the buttons on his shirt. He rolled his shoulders, allowing her to guide the garment off of him and moved his hands to her bra, unhooking the single clasp quickly. Brooke moaned again as her bra fell to the floor, her tight nipples making contact with the warm skin of his chest. She pressed against him, longing for more contact as he broke the kiss and moved to her neck, suckling her sweet skin. His hands found the soft mounds of her ass and he lifted her gently, wrapping her legs around his back as his tongue traced the shape of her ear. She moaned again and arched her back, dragging her nipples across his chest.

Lucas took the few remaining steps to their bed and leaned forward, easing her down gently. His lips trailed kisses down her chest, closing over her nipple as his hands worked on the string of her sweats. Brooke moaned and tugged impatiently at his hair, lifting her hips off the bed so he could pull her pants from her body. "Lucas," she whispered, reaching out for him as his tongue traced the circle of her belly button. He sensed the urgency in her voice and slid up her body, their mouths joining again. Her nails raked down his chest gently as they found their target and made quick work of the button on his jeans. He pulled away one final time, standing up to slide out of his jeans. Kicking them off his feet, he toed off his socks and opened the drawer of his nightstand. Brooke nibbled on her lower lip as she watched him pull a condom from the drawer and rip the foil open with his teeth. She sat up slowly and reached for him, kissing him softly as she ran her hands along the length of his hardening cock.

She smiled inwardly as he moaned into her mouth, and she gripped his shaft tighter in her hand, stroking him faster. She ran her thumb along the tip of his cock, spreading the moisture she was beginning to feel. Lucas's muscles tensed and he swatted her hands away. She refused to budge, instead reaching out to retrieve the condom from his hand as her tongue tangled with his, copying the actions of her hand on his cock. She moaned into his mouth as his hands kneaded her sensitive breasts, rolling her swollen nipples around on his fingers. She rolled the condom over him quickly, needing to end the games they were playing with each other. He eased her down again and ran his hand gently down her body, slipping a finger between her dripping thighs. She cried out softly as his fingers slid inside her and she arched her back in an attempt to get them deeper. His fingers pumped in and out of her soaked folds, his thumb massaging the swollen nub simultaneously. Brooke cried out again and dug her nails deep into his back, sure she had drawn blood.

Lucas pulled his hands away from her body and slid them under her knees, positioning himself between her thighs. The tip of his cock teased her folds slightly and she rolled her hips impatiently, helping him find his mark. His fingers pinched her nipples hard just as his cock slid inside her and she moaned deep into his mouth, the sensations overwhelming her. He thrust slowly at first, trying to let her body readjust to the invasion. Brooke rolled her hips higher, panting softly as his body came in contact with her swollen clitoris, harder with every stroke. She wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him deeper and his mouth broke away from hers. He straightened up and began to move faster, his eyes watching every expression on her face.

"Harder," she whispered, her hands covering his on her hips as he lifted her bottom off the bed. "I need you deeper." Lucas grunted and pounded inside her, eliciting a quiet keening from his wife. "Lucas," she moaned softly. "Lucas I'm gonna come." Lucas grunted again and shifted his hand, flicking his thumb over her swollen clit. Instantly, her walls tightened around his cock and she wailed as quietly as she could muster, squeezing his body with her thighs. He recited a multiplication table in his head as he continued to thrust, riding out her orgasm with her before he began to pound again. The keening returned and his hand found its mark on her clit once again, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh God Lucas," she moaned. "Faster."

Lucas groaned with the effort and moved inside her as fast as he could. He felt her muscles contract again and he growled at the sensations of her heat on his throbbing cock. She groaned loudly and arched her back as another orgasm shot through her. Panting wildly, she placed her hand on his chest to still his movements. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he struggled to catch his breath. Brooke shook her head and pushed him off of her. Lucas's breath was ragged and his eyes glazed as she pushed him away and slid off the bed. She stood in front of him and sat him down on the edge of the bed, his cock standing straight up. She leaned forward and moved to straddle him "I just thought you could use a ride" Brooke said biting her lip as she felt him slide into her. Lucas growled and grabbed onto Brooke's hips and set the pace he wanted her to go. Brooke bit her lip to keep from screaming as she felt Lucas's hips slam up into hers. She winced at the momentary pain but continued to meet him thrust for thrust. "God Luke" Brooke groaned as she leaned back and placed her hands on his knees. Lucas slammed his hips up off of the bed and into Brooke's one last time before he came inside of her. Brooke's pace slowed down and she slowly rocked in his lap as they both finally caught their breath.

"Feel better now?" Brooke asked as she leaned in and kissed Lucas.

"Very much" Lucas said. "You know how to make things better"

"I'm sorry I wasn't around to answer Hannah's question for you" Brooke said. As her and Lucas settled into bed under the covers.

"She's just growing up so fast pretty girl…she's not my baby anymore" Lucas sighed

"She's still your baby Luke, she's not even three yet" Brooke said.

"I just miss her being so dependent on us" Lucas said

"Yeah but she's gonna grow into such a strong woman" Brooke said placing a kiss on Lucas's shoulder.

"Just like her mother" Lucas said leaning in to kiss her.

"Plus we still have Isaiah so don't wish them to grow up too fast" Brooke said.

"I won't" Lucas said "Cause right now life is perfect"

**Two Months Later**

"I just don't know why I'm getting so big so fast" Peyton said whining as she ran a hand over her growing belly.

"Maybe it's gonna be like one of those Guinness Book babies and weigh like 22 pounds" Haley said trying to make a joke.

"That's not funny Haley" Peyton said as her, Brooke, and Haley sat in the exam room of her doctor's office. As the doctor ran the ultrasound remote over Peyton's stomach.

"Guys be nice" Brooke said as she looked at Haley and laughed at Peyton's expense.

"There's a heartbeat" the doctor said pointing at the screen.

"Oh wow" Peyton said as she looked at what the doctor was pointing at.

"And there's a heartbeat" The doctor said again.

"You said that already" Peyton said.

"There's two heartbeats" The doctor said.

"Twins?" Peyton asked.

"Twins" the doctor said

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hope you guys liked the chapter and reviews are welcome and appreciated!!!!

As always if you have any ideas on what you'd like to see happen in the story just let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


	53. You Belong With Me

**Hey guys sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have no excuse cause it's summer. I hope that you like this chapter and I own no rights to the songs that are mentioned in the chapter nor do I own the rights to ANYTHING that has to do with One Tree Hill….If I did things would be so different CoughSawyerScottCough…Sorry had to clear my throat. Anyway I hope that you guys like it and as always if you have anything you'd like to see happen just let me know. I'm ALWAYS open to hearing suggestions from my peeps that I LOVE…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

"Hannah baby girl come here" Brooke said as she watched Hannah run around the beauty shop in Tree Hill as she got her hair done for Karen and Andy's wedding.

"Mommy" Hannah said as she walked over to Brooke and held her arms up so that Brooke would pick her up.

"Hannah Banana mommy can't hold you right now" Brooke said as a beautician put hot rollers in Brooke's hair.

"Pwese mommy" Hannah asked holding her arms up.

Karen looked over at Brooke and Hannah and smiled "Hannah sweetie come over to grandma and I'll hold you"

Hannah looked at Karen and then at Brooke. "Go on with Grandma Karen" Brooke said.

"Ok" Hannah said running over to Karen and smiling as her grandmother picked her up and set her on her lap.

"So what time do we have to be at the church?" Haley asked looking in the stroller at a sleeping Leah before looking over at Brooke and Karen.

"We have to be there at 4 the wedding starts at 6" Karen said before placing a kiss on Hannah's cheek.

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked

"No, I mean I haven't felt this way about anybody since Keith" Karen said looking over at Brooke and Haley.

"I'm sure Keith would be so happy for you" Brooke said.

"He would. It's just hard because I look at Lily and I watch Hannah and Isaiah and I know how much he would have loved to of seen them grow up" Karen said sadly.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to eat some of that cake" Haley said trying to lighten the mood.

"Me too…I haven't had wedding cake since Rachel and Mouth's wedding" Brooke said

"I can't wait to dance with Nathan" Haley said "Maybe have a few glasses of wine and see where things go and if we happen to have red hot sex on the table then we will"

"Haley" Brooke squealed

"What?" Haley asked "Nathan has been so stressed lately and I just want to make things better for him."

"What's he so stressed about?" Karen asked looking down at Hannah who was now sleeping and draped her blanket over her.

"Nathan wants to try out for the Charleston Chiefs" Haley said.

"Aw that will be really great" Brooke said.

"I hope so he really wants this and he deserves it so much" Haley said.

"What do you girls know about positioning?" Karen asked.

"What?" Haley and Brooke both asked looking at Karen

"I was just wondering what I should be in for tonight" Karen said.

Haley and Brooke looked at Karen before looking at each other and burst out laughing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Later That Day.**

"I look like a whale" Peyton said looking into the mirror.

"No baby you don't look like a whale" Jake said walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her growing belly. "A horse maybe"

"Hey" Peyton said turning her head to look at him.

"I'm just kidding" Jake said laughing as he kissed her on the cheek.

"This is your fault anyway" Peyton said leaning back into him.

"Yeah but there's boys are going to be awesome" Jake said kissing her shoulder.

"What makes you so sure that they're both boys?" Peyton asked

"Cause I know" Jake said.

"I'd have to laugh if they're both girls" Peyton said yawning.

Jake shook his head and turned Peyton and got down on his knees in front of her belly "Hey in there. Look I know that you're busy growing and what not but I ask if you're both girls that you PLEASE give daddy a break when you are teenagers. I could tell so many stories on your mommy but they don't ALWAYS paint her into a good light especially the ones that have to do with her and daddy's friend Lucas but we won't talk about that"

"Jake" Peyton sighed before smacking him on the shoulder.

"What? I think our twins need to know what they're being born into" Jake said standing up.

"I think we need to go to the wedding before I kill you" Peyton said taking Jake by the hand and walking out the bedroom door.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Nathan and Haley's House**

"Daddy" Leah said looking at Nathan as she walked into the living room.

"Fat kid" Nathan said "Come see daddy"

"Jamie?" Leah called

Nathan shook his head and picked Leah up to sit on his lap. "Jamie is already at the church with Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke we'll see him soon"

"Mama?" Leah asked

"Mommy's getting ready pumpkin" Nathan said flipping the TV to Sports Center.

"There's my beautiful girl" Haley said walking into the living room.

"Hi Mama" Leah said looking up at Haley.

"Hi baby" Haley said.

"Hales you shouldn't talk to Chris Keller like that in front of Nathan" Chris said walking in the living room behind Haley.

"Ha ha Chris" Nathan said standing up and kissing Leah on the forehead

"It was a joke" Chris said.

Haley took Leah from Nathan and kissed her before sitting her down in her play pen. "We should be back form the reception around midnight no later than 12:30. Please Chris keep her in one piece"

"You know babies love them so Keller" Chris said.

"This isn't a joke Chris" Nathan said narrowing his eyes at Chris.

"I'll take care of her" Chris said looking at both Nathan and Haley.

"You better" Nathan said helping Haley with her coat.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Church**

"I can't believe how big that he is now" Andy said looking at Lucas as he fastened the buttons on Isaiah's baby tux.

"I know it. He's come such a long way from when he was in the NICU. I remember when Brooke had him the second he came out of her I thought he looked so unreal" Lucas said "Now he's chubby and thinks he needs to pull Hannah's hair all the time"

"He's great though Luke…he really is" Andy said as he slipped his tux jacket on.

"Hey he really is" Lucas said picking Isaiah up and setting him on the floor. He watched as Isaiah pulled himself up and held onto the couch in the grooms dressing room before taking a few uneasy steps along the length of the couch.

"I really do love your mom Lucas" Andy said "I love your whole family"

"I know you do Andy and I'm so glad that my mom has you because you've made the past few years so great for her and Lily and even me and my family and I want you to know that if I had to pick someone for my kids to call papaw it would be you" Lucas said

"Thank you Lucas that really means a lot to me" Andy said. Andy really took that as a compliment when Lucas said it because he knew that Lucas wasn't the same person after Keith was murdered and the fact that Lucas would tell him that really made him happy.

"Just don't hurt my mom ok" Lucas said

"I'd never hurt your mother" Andy said

"Good…cause I know where you live" Lucas told him raising an eyebrow at his soon to be step father.

"Good point" Andy said before exhaling deeply.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Bridal Suite**

"I have to pee again" Peyton said getting up from the couch and walking into the bathroom.

"That's like the 5th time she's peed in 2 hours" Rachel said as she swayed with a now sleeping Abby.

"Rachel you remember what that was like" Brooke said as she fastened Hannah's shoes for her.

"Yeah but I seem to remember throwing up more than anything" Rachel walked over to Abby's stroller and placed her down in it before covering her with a light blanket.

"I remember being pregnant with Lucas and I promise you I spent the first 3 months in the bathroom calling Ralph on the porcelain throne" Karen said shaking her head

"Really?" Haley asked as she pulled Leah's hair into a clip on her head.

"Yeah…I threw up so violently that I burst tiny blood vessels in my face" Karen shuddered at the thought of when she was pregnant with Lucas and looked at Lily who was spinning around in her flower girl dress.

"What about her?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch and pulled Abby's stroller closer to her and looked in at the sleeping baby.

"I wasn't sick at all" Karen said

"Well sometimes Lucas makes me want to throw up so I see where it comes from" Haley joked

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**The Wedding Reception**

"I'm so happy for you mom…I know Keith would be too" Lucas told Karen as the two danced to the song "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" by Rod Stewart

"Yeah he would have. I never thought I'd be happy after Keith died but Andy is so understanding and I'm thankful for that. He's funny, kind, and most of all he loves Lily like she's his own" Karen said looking over at Andy who was dancing with Brooke.

"It's so good to see you this happy" Lucas said smiling

"It's good to finally be happy" Karen looked at Lucas and shook her head "Have I told you how proud of you I am my boy?"

"Once or twice" Lucas said shaking his head.

"Well it's true….You are the most amazing son and it makes me so proud to see the man you've grown to be. You're a wonderful husband. I know I shouldn't say this but I'm so glad that you picked Brooke. It's not that I don't care about Peyton I think she's great. But Brooke brings something out in you that Peyton never did. When you're with her you're the kind of man I always knew you'd be. I see the way you look at her and I think it's what made me give love another chance. It's like the two of you are in on this big secret that no one else knows. I don't know a lot but I know that Brooke loves you very much…Then to see you with the two greatest grandkids a grandma could ask for touches my heart…those two kids worship the ground that you walk on and you and Brooke couldn't have done a better job raising them" Karen told Lucas before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks ma…that means a lot to me" Lucas said

**Peyton and Jake**

"You feeling ok?" Jake asked Peyton as they danced to the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse

"I feel wonderful…especially since I'm here with the man I love more than anything in the world" Peyton said yawning.

"Well since they've cut the cake and you don't need to worry about catching the bouquet how about you and I head home and get in our pajamas, curl up in bed and watch a movie?" Jake asked

"That sounds so wonderful…will you rub my feet too?" Peyton asked pulling back from Jake and smiling.

"If you wash them first" Jake said

"Jake" Peyton gasped before slapping him on the shoulder

"Babe you've had them in high heels all day" Jake said "I'm sure they need it"

"You're such a jerk" Peyton said pouting as Jake pulled her back against him.

"Yeah but I'm your jerk" Jake said leaning forward to kiss Peyton on the forehead.

"Ok…lets go home" Peyton said taking Jake by the hand and pulling him off of the dance floor.

**Brooke and Lucas**

"I just don't know how I can thank you pretty girl" Lucas said as he and Brooke danced to the song "She's Everything" by Brad Paisley

"For what?" Brooke asked

"Everything that you've done to make this day so wonderful for my mom and Andy" Lucas said looking at her

"It's no problem. I love your mom…I think of her as my own…of course that's kind of weird cause that would make you my brother" Brooke joked as she looked up at Lucas

"I'm serious Brooke" Lucas said "You don't even know how much she appreciates this. You've made her dream come true. Just like you do for everyone you care about. Like you do for me everyday"

"Lucas" Brooke said shifting her gaze away from him. She loved Lucas so much more than what the word love could even express but she still didn't take a compliment from him very well.

"Look at me" Lucas took his hand and turning Brooke's head gently so she'd look at him. "I love you Brooke. I know I say it a lot but I do…and you don't even know how much. You don't even realize how much the things you do mean to people. I can't believe that something like you could ever happen to me and I'm so thankful that you chose to be my wife. It's such a for me to get to call you Brooke Scott"

Brooke couldn't hold back the tear that slid down her cheek "I love you Lucas"

"Right back at you pretty girl"

**Nathan and Haley **

"Have I told my girl how beautiful she looks tonight?" Nathan asked running his hand down Haley's back as they swayed to the song "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain.

"I think you've mentioned it" Haley said looking over at Jamie who was dancing with Lily before looking back at Nathan

"Good cause I never want to miss a chance to tell you something I know in my heart that's true" Nathan smiled at Haley and pushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face.

"I love you Nathan Scott…Do you know that?" Haley asked

"I had a feeling you might" Nathan said smiling at her

"You know I do…I love this song too because it resonates so much with you and I and our life together" Haley said as she listened to the song as it played.

"I do love you Hales way more than words could ever express to you" Nathan said looking down at her. "My heart still skips a beat every single time I look at you"

"You trying to get lucky?" Haley asked

"Maybe…Is it working?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"It is" Haley said leaning up to kiss him.


	54. Love You Lately

**Hey guys….Let me start off by saying I AM SOOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I've been meaning to I really have. I've just been so busy and it always seems like its one thing after another. Plus, truth be told since the Brucas ship has sailed away and Mark pretty much blew it to hell it's been hard to come up with inspiration. On a lighter note I'm really enjoying the new season of OTH. I personally don't even miss the Pucas Scott's and Satan Spawn Sawyer. I say burn that bridge and be done with it. I'm not 100% a Brulian fan though. I try to be and I just can't. There's just something about Julian that I don't trust. I don't know he just makes me think he's going to do something to really hurt Brooke I guess it's just me. Plus, Mark needs to make Julian something other than Lucas 2.0 because Julian is his own person and I don't think Mark needs to shove a fake Lucas down our throats when he didn't want A Brucas like relationship to begin with. Also, I was about to take some frigging names over this whole Renee and Nathan Baby Daddy storyline. All of us Naley fans know that Nathan would never do that to Haley EVER. He's not Lucas. I also KINDA like Dan that could be bad though. Oh, I really like Clay that whole thing with him and Sara just broke my heart and had me in tears the last 10 minutes of Monday's episode. Getting back on track sorry……I hope that you guys like this part and that you'll be kind of nice to me about not updating…….no?....maybe? Need some breathing room first? Ok….As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**ONE MONTH LATER **

"I can't wait for this movie it looks like it would be so funny" Nathan said as everyone walked into the movie theater.

"I know I love Seth Rogan" Brooke said as she sat down in the theater beside Lucas

"He seems like a cool guy" Nathan said.

"I think so too" Lucas said looking over at Nathan.

"I need some nachos" Lucas said "I'll be back"

"Nothing for me thanks" Brooke said as she watched Lucas leave.

The movie hadn't even been on for ten minutes before Haley and Nathan started making out and they left to go get some privacy. They walked into the bathroom and started to get hot and heavy when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Haley and Nathan both turned and came face to face with Tree Hill Movie Theater security. "You're under arrest"

**2 hours later.**

"I can't believe they left at the beginning of the movie" Lucas said as they walked out of the theater.

"I can't believe they didn't tell us they were leaving" Brooke said.

"Well you know Haley and Nathan I'm sure they're doing the nasty" Lucas said.

"Ok" Brooke said as she and Lucas got in their car and went home.

**2 hours later.**

Brooke groaned as she heard the phone ring and she watched as Lucas leaned over and answered it.

"Hello"

A few minutes later Lucas hung the phone up and looked down at Brooke. "Nathan and Haley are in jail"

"What?" Brooke asked.

"They got arrested for public indecencies I have to go bail them out" Lucas said as he sat back on his knees and looked around the room for his shirt.

"Don't go" Brooke asked sitting up to look at Lucas "Please stay here with me"

Lucas sighed "I want to so bad…believe me you have no idea but there's nobody to go and get them"

"Alright" Brooke said rolling over onto her side under the covers.

"Do you want to come with me?" Lucas asked.

"No" Brooke said.

"Alright" Lucas said getting out of bed.

**JAIL**

"This is crazy I can't believe that we got arrested we didn't do anything wrong" Nathan said "I can't get any more points on my license"

"It was kind of funny though" Haley said as she started to laugh.

"Yeah, believe me that guy got a show" Nathan said.

"I know it and it was way better than the movie" Haley said as the door opened and Lucas walked in.

"Hey man" Nathan said "Thanks for bailing us out"

"Yeah" Lucas said bitterly.

"Sorry if we woke you" Haley said.

"It's ok" Lucas said "Let's just get out of here"

"What are we going to tell Jamie?" Haley asked as the realization of where they were leaving finally hit her.

"How about Hey Jamie Uncle Luke had to come bail your mom and dad out of jail cause we were having sex in a public bathroom while your Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas were watching a movie?" Lucas said as the three of them got into Lucas's SUV.

"Ha ha Lucas you are just so funny you split my sides" Haley said as she rested her head on Nathan's shoulder.

"Well I thought you could tell him the truth to why he and Leah had to spend the night with their grandma Deb and not some lie of how you went to the county fair to hunt for elephants like you told him the night you and Nathan went to that hotel for your anniversary" Lucas replied looking into the rear view mirror at Haley and Nathan.

"For your information Lucas, Jamie was 3 years old when I told him that story. So that's not even relevant to what we are even talking about right now. Number 2 I believe that you and Brooke were the ones that had sex in the limo at Karen and Andy's wedding reception last month" Haley shot back.

"Don't you worry about what Brook and I do Hales" Lucas said "Clean out your own backyard before you clean out mine"

"You two fight like brother and sister you always have" Nathan said rolling his eyes and looking out the window as Lucas pulled out onto the highway and drove them home.

**The Next Night**

"I did the rolls Aunt Brooke" Jamie said carrying the basket to the table.

"Thank you Jim Jam you are the best helper ever" Brooke said looking at him.

"Do you want me to go and get everyone?" Jamie asked.

"No buddy that's ok you can go ahead and have a seat and get ready for dinner" Brooke said

"Ok thanks" Jamie said pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"Dinner," Brooke called from her place in the kitchen.

"Smells great Brooke," Nathan said as he walked into the kitchen carrying Leah on his shoulders as Leah laughed hysterically. He took Leah off his shoulders and set her in her high chair before setting himself down at the table. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know…Upstairs playing the Wii I think," she said, setting a plate of pasta on the table. "But if they don't get down here in the next thirty seconds they won't get any."

"Hey Brooke," Haley greeted kissing Jamie, Nathan and Leah before plopping down in the chair beside Nathan.

"You look tired," Nathan noted, munching quietly on a carrot stick. "Hard day at work."

Haley shrugged noncommittally and picked up a piece of carrot. "Just a long day, I guess. Dinner smells great by the way."

"Brooke did it," Nathan said "Remember when she tried making lasagna and burnt it then we all went out for pizza"

"Yeah" Haley said laughing but then she looked at Brooke who wasn't laughing "Um…no Nathan I don't remember that at all"

"Hello all," Rachel smiled happily as she barged through the front door and sat in her chair across from Haley. "And how is everyone this fine day?"

Brooke looked over at her friend. "What type of sex did you have?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"Rachel grinned, helping herself to the pasta.

"I have to agree. That's either an I met someone face or an I had sex face," Haley said, tossing a piece of breadstick at her.

"What's going on?" Lucas sauntered into the kitchen, noting the amused grins on everyone's faces.

"Rachel got laid," Haley shrugged. "Nothing much." The look on Lucas's face caused the four to laugh hysterically.

"I don't think that's funny," Lucas stammered. "That's embarrassing"

A squeal from the door turned their attention away from the horrified Lucas. "Hey Isaiah, you ready for spaghetti?" Brooke asked, taking the baby from Lucas and set him in his high chair.

"Mommy made it just for you and Daddy." Isaiah grabbed Brooke's long hair in his fists and pulled her close for a sloppy kiss.

"Thank you Baby," Brooke cooed, wiping the drool from her face with a dishtowel. "Mommy likes kisses."

"Hey sweet pea," Haley smiled, snapping the bib around Isaiah's neck. "How was your day?"

Haley smiled and nodded along with the endless babble that was Isaiah's language. "Wow," she smiled, when the baby stopped. "You've been a busy boy today, haven't you? I bet it was nice it just being you having all of mommy and daddy's attention since Hannah is all the way over at Grandma Karen's for the night huh"

Everyone watched, grinning as the baby talked and Brooke and Lucas took their seats on either side of their son. "So, what's up for next weekend?" Nathan asked, taking a bite of his dinner and looking at Leah who was shoving fistfuls of pasta in her mouth. "Ew…that's gross sweetie" Nathan said wiping his daughter's face.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, cutting up Isaiah's bowl of pasta. "What's next weekend?"

She suctioned the bowl onto the high chair tray and handed the baby a small plastic spoon before turning back to her friend.

"Next weekend, is going to be the last weekend before Nathan and I go to Vegas" Lucas said

"Right," Brooke nodded, eating her own dinner. "Do we have something to do?"

"Why don't we all do something fun? Like camping or something?" Haley grinned. "That could be fun."

"Yeah, hot dogs and beans over a fire, peeing in a bush, using leaves for toilet paper, sounds like fun to me," Rachel said, sarcastically. "No offense, but I think I'll pass."

"Yeah, I don't think Isaiah's entirely up for a weekend in a tent. The last thing we need is a cranky boy." Lucas said. Isaiah looked up at the sound of his name and held a noodle out to his father.

Lucas grinned and ate the piece of food from his son's tiny hand. "Thanks buddy, why don't you try using your spoon?" He held the spoon out for him and he opened his mouth expectantly.

"You, my son are your mother's child," he grinned, feeding Isaiah a small spoonful of pasta.

"Dada," he responded, Isaiah looked over the table at Leah who was eating with her hands and he imitated her by holding out another fistful of spaghetti for Lucas.

"Daddy has his own dinner," Brooke responded, attempting to manipulate the spoon into the baby's grip. "This is for Isaiah, you eat this."

"He's getting so big," Haley sighed, gazing over at her nephew. "Soon he'll be talking like there's no tomorrow."

"He's already talking. I see how she keeps checking all the baby girls out at the park…he wants them," Nathan noted, helping himself to another serving. "This is really good Brooke."

"Thanks," Brooke sighed, plucking food from Isaiah's brown hair. She tickled the baby's feet and picked up his spoon. "This is your supper," Brooke played with him. "And this is your mouth," she tapped Isaiah's mouth gently. "The food goes in your mouth just like this," she made a face and plopped the spoon into the baby's mouth, as he erupted into a fit of giggles, spitting pasta across the table.

"God Leah and Isaiah are the most disgusting eaters ever," Nathan jumped from his chair, caught up in the baby's infectious giggles.

Haley laughed hysterically and removed the food from her nose, fueling Isaiah's laughter even more.

"Okay buddy," Lucas grinned. "No more feeding yourself." He took the spoon from Brooke and signaled for her to eat her own dinner.

"Thanks Lucas," she sighed, watching her husband shovel food into the baby's mouth. "I don't think we'll ever get the tomato sauce out of his skin he'll be stained forever."

"Good luck getting the mush out of his hair," Lucas laughed. "His hair is too thick; you won't find it until next weekend."

"Speaking of next weekend," Nathan sighed looking at Leah who was now chewing on a breadstick, "Are we doing anything or are we just staying in?"

"You guys should do something," Lucas motioned to the everyone at the other end of the table. "I think I'd rather spend the weekend alone with my wife and kids."

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "You guys should definitely go out and have fun though. Don't stay in on our account."

"That's Scott speak for get out of the house, I'm going to get some," Haley laughed,

"You're just jealous because I am going to get some," Brooke countered, returning the childish gesture.

"Can we derail this train before I am scarred for life of images I do not need in my head," Nathan groaned, dropping his head to the table.

"We're agreed then, we're doing something?" Haley grinned looking between Nathan and Lucas.

"Sounds good," Brooke agreed, grinning as Haley bounced in her chair. Isaiah caught his aunt's enthusiasm and squealed loudly slammed his fists down on the tray, catching one tiny hand on the edge of his bowl which sent spaghetti going across everyone and everything. He looked up at Brooke, surprise filling his face as he burst into tears. Leah thinking tossing spaghetti was a game picked up his bowl of pasta and threw it at everyone in distance.

"Oh Isaiah," Brooke sighed, pulling her son from the chair and holding him as he cried. "It's okay handsome boy." The baby continued to wail, burying his head further into Brooke's chest. Brooke whispered, soothingly, rocking her son as he finally calmed down... "You okay now sweetie?" Brooke lifted the panting baby's face to her own. Lifting Isaiah's hand to her lips she kissed it gently, looking into the baby's eyes. "Mommy kissed it all better." Isaiah sighed, never breaking eye contact with his mother. Brooke sighed and leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead. "I love you"

"Come see Daddy," Lucas sighed, reaching out for the baby. "Mommy's got to go put her t-shirt in the laundry before it gets all stained." Brooke looked down at the filthy front of her shirt and sighed as she stood up. She looked at Haley who was trying to clean up the mess that Leah had made. "Bad girl Leah…mommy's so mad right now"

"Bad mama" Leah said pointing at Haley.

"I don't know what's gotten into her today" Nathan said "These toddler years are killing me"

"If there's anything else, give it to me now, I'm not doing this again later."Rachel stood up and stripped off her t-shirt, standing in only her bra.

"God Rachel," Lucas gasped, "That was a little too easy for you."

"Lighten up Lucas," Brooke said. "She doesn't have anything you haven't seen before."

**The Next Day**

Lucas walked up to the front door of his mom and Andy's house before opening the door. "Hey Ma?" Lucas called

"Daddy" Hannah called excitedly as she ran into her father's arms. "I missed you"

"Well I missed you too baby girl" Lucas said. "Where's Grandma Karen?"

"Cooking" Hannah said pointing to the kitchen.

"Let's go see her ok" Lucas said putting Hannah down on the ground and following her out into the kitchen.

"Hey mom" Lucas said leaning up against the door frame of the kitchen as he looked at his mother.

'Hey Lucas" Karen said as she finished putting her meatloaf into the oven. "Did you have a good night last night?"

"Yeah, it was nice" Lucas said "Did Hannah behave?"

Karen nodded "Of course she did. She and Lilly watched Monsters vs. Aliens and they fell asleep on the couch about 10"

"I appreciate you watching her for me and Brooke mom" Lucas said walking towards his mom.

"Lucas she's my granddaughter I love her" Karen said.

"Where's Andy?" Lucas asked.

"Out in the tree house with Lilly I just know he's going to fall and break his neck" Karen said looking out the window and shaking her head.

"Lilly sure does love that tree house" Lucas said

"Believe me I know it and it's like murder getting her out of it. When Haley brings Jamie over they go up there and are in there for hours" Karen said as she went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese.

"I think it's great that Andy built that for her. She really loves him" Lucas said sighing.

"She does….I just look at her and see Keith and think of how proud he must be of the way his daughter….and son have turned out" Karen said walking over to Lucas and putting her arm around him.

"Thanks mom" Lucas said pulling her into a hug.

Karen turned her head and saw Andy climbing out of the tree house and onto the long, thick branch beside of it. "Lucas, go out there and get him before he does something stupid"

Lucas opened the door and walked out towards the back yard. "That guy's going to give me a heart attack before it's over with" Karen said as the phone rang and Karen went to answer it.

"Hello?" Karen asked. "Brooke sweetie calm down…now what happened…Ok…I'll go tell Lucas to meet you at the hospital"

Karen hung up the phone and picked Hannah up before going to the backyard just as Andy and Lilly were getting out of the tree house.

"Lucas, Brooke called" Karen said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**So I hope that you guys liked this chapter and if you have any suggestions I would be glad to hear them….I promise no 3 month break this time…..Love, Ashley**


	55. Swear It All Over Again

**Thanks for all the reviews guys…see I promised that I wouldn't keep you waiting as long this time. I really don't have any rants this time….I know believe me I'm shocked too. If it comes to pass that Brooke isn't able to have kids in Monday's episode…I will blow my top. Only because it's not fair that everyone gets to be happy and Brooke can't when she's the ONLY who has wanted a family and happiness like everyone else. I get that yeah there doesn't need to be anymore pregnancy storylines on One Tree Hill but they should have thought about that last season when they put everyone through the hell of a pregnancy that had NO POINT OTHER THAN TO MAKE EVERY MOMENT OF EVERY EPISODE ABOUT THAT CERTAIN PERSON FROM THE MOMENT SHE FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT PLUS IT WAS NOT EVEN NEEDED CONSIDERING HOW LAST SEASON ENDED. I just want Brooke to have what everyone else has, what she's always wanted because she deserves that. It's like someone said on the OTH Forums that Mark would kill Brooke off before he'd ever make her happy….sadly enough I'm really starting to believe that. I feel better now**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucas had left Karen's and he drove straight to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. He parked his car and walked into the hospital with Hannah and found Brooke standing in the corner talking to Haley.

"What happened?" Lucas asked as he walked up to his wife and his best friend. "How'd Jamie break his arm?"

"He decided that it would be funny to from the top of his dresser across the floor to his bed. Needless to say he missed and landed straight on his arm and broke it? Haley explained as she adjusted Leah on her hip.

"Is he ok?" Lucas asked as he wrapped an arm around Brooke. Who in turn curled up against him.

"Yeah, Nathan's with him right now I just needed to get some air cause my worry has now went into anger and I don't want anyone to see me publically scold my child" Haley said as she put Leah down on the ground beside her.

"Mama" Leah said holding her hands up to Haley.

Haley sighed and looked down at Leah. "Just give mama a breather her arms are sore baby"

"Daddy" Leah called as she saw Nathan walking towards the group of them and she took off toddling to her father who picked her up.

"Is he ok?" Haley asked

"Yeah, Hales, he's doing fine….he's upset that he made you cry though" Nathan said wrapping an arm around his wife and kissing her on the forehead.

"I guess I shouldn't have freaked out like I did…It just scared me so bad Nathan…I didn't know what to do I called Brooke screaming and then she called Luke and it's just been a mess" Haley said as she relaxed in Nathan's arms. "I guess I should go and talk to him"

"OK" Nathan said as Haley slipped out of his arms and walked down the hall.

"Poor Haley…she feels so guilty about getting mad at Jamie" Brooke said as she looked down in Isaiah's stroller to check on the sleeping boy.

"I knew that this was bound to happen the boy has no fear anymore" Nathan said.

"You sad Nafan?" Hannah asked looking at her uncle.

"No, H-bug I'm not sad…Uncle Nathan is just tired" Nathan said.

"You want a cookie?" Hannah asked holding up her box of animal crackers to her uncle.

"No baby girl you eat them" Nathan said as he adjusted Leach on his hip and looked down at Hannah "I'm going to go and get something to drink in the cafeteria do you guys want anything?"

"Sure, I'll come with you" Lucas said as he followed his brother down the hall. "Do you want to come Brooke?"

"No, I'm just going to stay here" Brooke said taking Hannah's hand and pushing Isaiah's stroller over to the waiting room.

"Can we watch SpongeBob mommy?" Hannah asked as she climbed up on to the couch that Brooke was sat down on in the waiting room of the pediatric orthopedic unit.

"No, Hannah cause the people in here are watching a TV show" Brooke explained to Hannah as she gestured over to an older couple who were watching the evening news.

"Oh, I turn it?" Hannah asked before eating another animal cracker.

"No, baby that wouldn't be nice" Brooke said brushing strands of Hannah's hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face.

"They be mad?" Hannah asked

"Yeah" Brooke said

"Oh" Hannah said. "When we go home?"

"We'll go home when Jamie gets his arm fixed" Brooke explained.

"He cried" Hannah said

"I know he did..It hurt" Brooke said as she heard Isaiah start to whimper in his stroller and she turned the stroller around to face her.

"Hey handsome boy" Brooke said as she unbuckled her son from his stroller and picked him up. Isaiah instantly rested his head on Brooke's chest and rubbed his eyes with his pudgy hands."You still sleepy?" Brooke asked as she started to rub his back gently.

"Dada" Isaiah said softly.

"Daddy went with Nafan" Hannah explained to her baby brother.

"Dada?" Isaiah called again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You sure you're ok man?" Lucas asked his brother as they looked around the hospital cafeteria for a snack and a drink.

"Yeah, can I tell you something Luke?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a Coke for himself and some chips for Leah from the counter

"You know that you can, Nate…Is something wrong?" Lucas asked

"Yes…and no" Nathan said as the two brothers took a seat at the table. "I was down at the gym playing some basketball and I was approached by this man who asked me to try out for the Bobcats"

"Nate man that's awesome…what did Haley say?" Lucas asked a smile appearing on his face. The smile slowly fell as he watched Nathan buckle Leah into a highchair and open her bag of chips for her.

"I haven't told her about it" Nathan said "I was fine with just writing for the sports column but this is a dream come true man…it means I've got the chance to really follow a dream that I've wanted all my life"

"You should talk to Hales about it…she loves you Nathan and is all about you following your dreams and she'd want this for you for the both of you" Lucas explained

"I know but I just don't know if it would be fair to her and the kids…Hales has given up a lot and I don't want her to sacrifice any more than what she already does….I love her way too much to ask her to do such a thing" Nathan explained.

"Haley hasn't given up anything for you man. She's got the life that she's always dreamed of….I don't understand how you don't see that you've been making her dreams come true since we were in high school" Lucas said

"You think so?" Nathan asked

"I know so" Lucas said "I'm not just saying that because you're my brother either...tell Haley about this"

"Ok" Nathan said "How are things with you and Brooke?"

"Amazing" Lucas said "I have no words for how much I love her I always thought that there was this one perfect person for everybody in the world, you know, and when you found that person the rest of the world kind of magically faded away, and, you know, the two of you would just be inside this kind of protective bubble, but there is no bubble, I mean if there is you have to make it, I just think life is more than a series of moments, you know, we can make choices, and we can choose to protect the people we love, and that's what makes us who we are and those are the real memories"

"Damn, Man you are a writer" Nathan said shaking his head

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haley curled up against Jamie and closed her eyes. "Are you mad at me mama?"

"No, buddy I'm not…I just get frustrated when you don't listen to me…You have to understand that I'm your mom and I know what's best for you and what will hurt you" Haley said opening her eyes to look at her 7 year old son.

"I know it" Jamie said. "I just thought I could make it"

"I know you did buddy" Haley said

"I'm sorry that I made you so upset with me mama" Jamie said

"It's ok…is your arm ok?" Haley asked

"Yeah, I just want to go home with you and dad and sleep in my bed" Jamie said.

"We will buddy, but first the doctor needs to decide if you need surgery to fix your arm or not" Haley said making sure that her son's arm was ok since it was only protected by a splint until his x-ray's came back from the lab.

"Don't tell that I cried ok" Jamie said

"I won't tell anybody….scout's honor" Haley said holding her hand up.

"Ok" Jamie said resting his head on Haley's shoulder. "Do you think when my arm gets better that you and dad and I can go somewhere just the three of us?"

"Well what about Leah?" Haley asked

"Mom. She's a girl" Jamie said.

"Well, buddy I'm a girl and she's your sister who loves you" Haley said

"Yeah, but she's always kissing me and everything" Jamie said "And I'm too old for little sister kisses"

"James Lucas Scott….I just don't know what I'm going to do with you buddy" Haley said shaking her head.

"I love you, mama" Jamie said.

"Right back at you buddy" Haley said as the doctor came in.

"Good news for you Mr. Jamie Scott, you don't need surgery but you are going to have to have a cast" The Doctor said.

"Can I pick the color?" Jamie asked

"Yes, you can pick the color" The doctor said.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Peyton and Jake's House**

"And from what I understand your mommy hooked up with this guy named Pete from the group FALL OUT BOY….I mean who does that? And you know what else she did, guys? She made out with him on a bunk bed while your uncle mouth was right above them…That's not the worst thing though…a few weeks after that your mama decided that she loved your uncle Lucas in a more than friendly way…but did she go about the right way of breaking that news to people…nope…"

"JAKE" Peyton said looking down at her husband as he talked to her belly

"What? Peyt I'm just telling them what they're being born into….I'm sure they get an earful of Jake Jaglieski stories when I'm not around" Jake said.

"No, I don't tell the twins anything that isn't true" Peyton said sticking her tongue out at Jake.

"Well I'm not telling them anything that isn't true either….Peyton Elizabeth Jaglieski besides I'm about to get to the best part…you'll like the ending" Jake said as he moved his attention back to her belly "So where was I…oh your mommy and Uncle Luke…gosh that saga lasted longer than….you guys would be in college before I couldn't finish telling the whole story….So I'll just cut to the chase….They decided after what seemed like forever and a day that they were not good together…So, your mommy left LA and she flew to Savannah where I was working and one night there was a knock at the door and your big sister Jenny and I went to answer it and who was there but your mommy…she was dressed in her I'm Peyton I don't care about the world ripped jeans and a The Cure t shirt but that didn't matter cause daddy looked at her and he was 17 years old again…It was in that moment that all the memories came flooding back and I knew I had to make her mine forever…So a few weeks later after mommy and daddy got back together I asked mommy to be my wife…then we went to the courthouse and got married and that night was probably the night that your big sister Emily was conceived….I can't really remember"

"Jake…" Peyton said

"What…P… you know one day they'll ask so why not tell them now?" Jake asked

"Cause they're kicking me like crazy which means they're tired of hearing your story that started 10 minutes ago and still has no point" Peyton said.

"Peyton…just eat your hot pocket and don't worry about me" Jake said rolling his eyes."I've forgotten how much fun you are when you're pregnant"

"Ha Ha. Just remember buddy you did this to me" Peyton said.

"You enjoyed every minute of it…in fact I think you were screaming that you loved it" Jake said raising an eyebrow.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm so glad to be home" Brooke said as she laid down on the couch and rested her head on Lucas's lap.

"Me too. It's also a major plus that the kids are asleep…we never get time for just you and me anymore" Lucas said

"I know it…I'm going to miss you when you and Nathan go to Vegas" Brooke said

"I'm going to miss you too pretty girl" Lucas said running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah right" Brooke said as she looked up at her husband "You'll be too busy drinking and meeting girls and all that fun stuff"

"It's just a golf weekend" Lucas said.

"That's what they all say" Brooke said "I'm glad that Mouth is back from his trip to Orlando"

"Me too baby girl…I didn't need to hear anymore of Rachel's stories of the kind of sex that her and mouth had while he was away…phone, cyber…Skype….it's just too much for me sometimes" Lucas said

"I know it…not a good dinner topic" Brooke said as she thought back to the night before's dinner.

"And who just rips their shirt off like that?" Lucas asked

"You've got to love Rachel though…she makes things…interesting and motherhood has slowed her down just a little bit" Brooke said.

"Yeah, Abby is a good addition to their family…she's going to either turn out like mouth or e a mini Rachel….I say the world needs as many Marvin McFadden's as it can get" Lucas said with a yawn.

"You know she's going to be just like Rachel…I mean before Rachel took her to the sitter last night she painted her toenails…she said…Abby's not going to be a slum like Haley and I" Brooke said shaking her head.

"Well….she has a point" Lucas said

"Luke" Brooke said slapping him on the stomach before getting up off the couch.

"Babe I'm kidding….come back and lay down" Lucas called.

"No…I'm not talking to you Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke said from the doorway.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Nathan stood in the doorway of his and Haley's bedroom and looked at his wife. "Hales, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure…what's wrong?" Haley asked

"Nothing sweetheart" Nathan said "It's something that could be really great for us"

"Well what is it?" Haley asked as Nathan walked over to her and took her by the hands and sat down on the bed.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope I didn't offend anyone with anything. If you have any suggestions like what the Jaglieski twins should be or names or anything like that I am willing to listen. If there's anything you guys would like in the story at all just let me know and I'll do my best to make you happy. As always I appreciate the reviews so much you guys don't even know. I hope that you enjoy reading the story as much as I do writing it. **


	56. How Will I Know

**Hey guys. I'm back with an update. I hope you're like me and are catching all the new episodes. I would do a rant but I don't want to make any of you mad or upset. I will give my observations though. Number 1. I've decided that I don't really like Julian anymore, I used to but lying to her and then telling the truth to Alex just ruined it for me. That was a private matter and I didn't think Alex needed to know. I don't blame Brooke for taking a break from him. She deserves better. It's not fair that she can't have a baby, it really isn't. I blame all the unneeded pregnancy storylines. It's just sad that she's the one who always has to lose out on happiness. Another thing is Haley really made me mad with this past episode. Her quote to Quinn about **_**"I want this tour, I want Nathan happy, I just don't want to let Peyton down" **_**My first thought was WHAT THE HELL? I don't know where Haley's been the last 6 years, but Peyton has never really been a friend to her. If I would have been Quinn I would have been like "Haley, You are not the CEO of the company. I would like to know the last time that Peyton has even contacted you about Red Bedroom Records. I would also like to know when she's ever come to you about something when the outcome doesn't involve what she wants or what she needs. She got what she wanted when she came to town so I think you need to stop giving a shit about what's good for Peyton. It's HER record company let the bitch figure it out herself". It's like Mark's twisted way of making everything about Peyton without Peyton really being there. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter and as always comments are always appreciated.**

* * *

"I'm so tired of being pregnant" Peyton said as she, Haley, and Brooke walked through the store looking at Christmas sells throughout the mall.

"Black Friday just isn't for everyone" Haley said to Brooke as she took a drink of her Starbucks coffee and walked across the mall to go inside Sears.

"I know it…Peyton's just sad that she can't have coffee" Brooke said taking a sip of her own coffee.

"You know….I could sit on you and that would be the end of it" Peyton said looking down at the water bottle in her hands before looking at Brooke.

"P. Jaglieski, you only have 2 months left honey. It's not that big of a deal…you can have coffee soon enough" Brooke said.

"I'm just so tired of gaining weight….I've gained 9 pounds in two weeks" Peyton cried dramatically as she through her hands up in the air.

"Peyton, have you and Jake picked out any names for the twins?" Haley asked trying to take her friends mind off of the situation.

"Yeah, we have" Peyton said

"Well what are they?" Haley asked as she picked a few outfits up for Leah and placed them in her buggy.

"I don't want to tell you guys" Peyton said as she looked at the Hannah Montana shirt and put one in her buggy for Emily, and an ICarly one for Jenny.

"Well if you don't tell us then you know we can't get you any presents" Brooke said placing a few things in Haley's buggy.

"Brooke, go get your own buggy" Haley groaned.

"I don't want to...you saw how mean that bitch at Toy's R Us was. I'm not doing that cart stuff again. Took my life sized dress up doll. I could have punched the lady" Brooke said folding her arms over her chest.

"Brooke, she was 7" Haley said.

"That's no excuse" Brooke said "Where was her mother?"

"Let it go Brooke, Just let it go" Haley said

"So, Peyton are you going to tell us?" Haley asked.

"I guess so…" Peyton said as the three girls continued their trek through the store. "We like Addison Ellie Jaglieski and Oliver Joel Jaglieski"

"I like them" Brooke and Haley both said.

"So what are the guys doing with the kids today?" Peyton asked as a smile crept to her face when they got off the escalator at Sears and she instantly saw all the couch displays. She took the remaining steps and sighed happily when she sat down in one.

"I have no idea. Luke said there was no way that he was going to take the kids out and fight the crowds today" Brooke said as she took a seat next to Peyton.

"So did Nathan, of course when I left this morning he was sound asleep" Haley said

"Well, we did leave your house at 2 am" Peyton said.

"Well, I needed to shop" Haley said plopping down between Brooke and Peyton.

"Hey, how did the talk with Nathan go about the Bobcats tryout?" Brooke asked her sister in law.

"Good. Nathan is going after New Year's to try out. He's so nervous but I know he's going to do just great" Haley said proudly.

"Oh no" Peyton groaned

"What?" Haley and Brooke both asked.

"I need to pee again" Peyton whined.

* * *

**Peyton and Jake's House**

"It's so quiet without the girls here….I like it" Jake said as he Luke, and Nathan played X Box.

"I like it too" Nathan said "I'm glad that Hales doesn't drag me to black Friday shopping anymore" Nathan said as he focused on the X Box game.

"I have no idea what to get Brooke for Christmas" Lucas said leaning back in the love seat.

"Well, what did she get you?" Nathan asked

"I don't know she found new hiding spots this year" Lucas sighed

"She's caught on to you huh?" Jake asked "I know where Peyton keeps the presents"

"Where?" Lucas asked

"In the crawl space in the attic" Jake said "She has since she and I got married"

"How do you keep the kids from finding them?" Nathan asked "I know Jamie is into everything so Haley leaves them at Red Bedroom Records in Peyton's office"

"Jenny, Emily, and Hayden aren't into snooping" Jake said

"Lucky you, Ever since Isaiah started walking he's been into everything" Lucas said

"What does Hannah want for Christmas Luke?" Nathan asked

"A dog" Lucas said

"Really? Are you going to get it for her?" Jake asked

"I don't know I mean I don't think she's ready for one" Lucas said "But then she looks up at you with those eyes and says "Pwese daddy" It just melts me"

"You are such a push over" Nathan said laughing

"And you aren't?" Lucas asked

"Nope…I lay it straight with Jamie and Leah" Nathan said.

"Sure you do man" Jake said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked.

"Oh just that your two kids know where their bread is buttered. Haley wears the pants Nate" Jake said

"And Peyton doesn't?" Nathan asked

"I know Peyton does" Jake said "I'm not getting in her way it's bad enough I have to deal with the "You got me pregnant, you should want to do this for me" speech..So yes I let her have her way"

"I know that speech" Lucas said shaking his head.

"It's so quiet here, I'm glad the Grandparents took the kids for the day" Jake said

"I know it. Hey if my mom wants to take Jamie and Leah out to the store and fight that crowd more power to her" Nathan said

"Well, I'm sure that my mom and dad have bored my 3 into a coma…the whole speech my dad gives of we only had 3 channels and that was on a good day story would put anyone out" Jake sighed.

"I can't say anything my mom and Andy are fun" Lucas said

"Hey Luke?" Jake asked

"Yeah?"

"Shut up" Jake said

* * *

**Brooke and Lucas's House**

"Well the kids are bathed and finally asleep" Lucas said "Thanks for all the help Pretty Girl" Lucas said walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Well, if I would have helped you then I wouldn't be able to give you your early Christmas present" Brooke said from the other side of the bathroom door.

"What present is that?" Lucas asked taking a step towards the bathroom door as it opened and Brooke stepped out wearing a red nightee.

"You look beautiful pretty girl" Lucas said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I found this at Victoria's Secret today. I thought since you like red so much that we could have some fun with it….but you're tired"

She stepped out of his embrace and over to the bed. She pulled the bedspread down as Lucas walked up behind her again. His hands slid under the silk nightee she wore, caressing the warm skin of her side tenderly.

Brooke turned to face him again as Lucas lifted the red nightee over her head, tossing it to the side. His eyes traveled hungrily over her bare breasts, his mouth watering at the sight of the luscious mounds. He lifted his gaze to her face and she could see the heat in his eyes and her breath hitched.

Brooke reached for his waistband and pulled his shirt free. Her cool hands touched the warm skin of his stomach and he jumped slightly but never took his eyes off hers. Lucas's hands lifted and he cupped her breasts in his palms, this thumbs sweeping gently across her dark nipples. Brooke shuddered as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Her fingers fumbled with his zipper as her head lolled back, her eyes fluttering closed. Lucas continued to gently massage the hard tips as he bent his head to suck softly at the base of her throat. He felt her racing pulse beneath his lips and he scraped his teeth gently over it causing it to race even faster.

Brooke finally got his zipper down and slid her hand into the front of his boxers. His already hard cock jumped in her hand as she gripped him.

"Brooke," Lucas groaned against her throat, the feel of her hands on him felt so good it almost hurt.

Brooke lifted her head, her eyes dark with desire and she pushed him away gently. She sat on the edge of the bed and pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs, letting his manhood jump free from its confines.

She licked her lips and brought them to his tip, licking the drops of pre-cum from him before he bubbled over. She took his head in her mouth and sucked him softly as his fingers speared through her hair. Lucas closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of her soft lips and tongue on him. After a few moments he gently pulled her head away from him. He had no intention of coming in her mouth.

Brooke looked up at him and smiled softly and Lucas caressed her cheek gently.

"Lay back, love," Lucas whispered as he helped her to lean back and scoot up to the middle of the mattress. He slipped her panties down her legs. When he was finished he stood back up and lifted his shirt over his head, followed by his t-shirt. He then stepped out of his jeans and boxers.

Brooke watched him through heavy-lidded eyes as she reached a hand out to him. Lucas lifted his knees onto the bed and leaned over her. He placed a soft kiss over her belly button and murmured something she didn't quite understand against her skin before his lips started to travel up her body, leaving a path of fire in his wake.

Brooke sighed as she thread her fingers in his hair, tickling the tops of his ears with her fingertips.

Lucas chuckled softly as he lifted his head from the underside of her breast.

"I love you," Brooke whispered as she looked down at him. Lucas winked at her before lowering his mouth to her breast again and he shifted to lay beside her.

He expected her to turn away from him but instead she turned toward him. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned forward to kiss him. He figured she wanted more foreplay so he gently caressed the underside of her belly before his fingers slid lower and into her damp curls.

Brooke moaned into his mouth as she lifted her leg over his hip to give him easier access to her. One of her hands left his face and traveled down his chest. She twirled her fingers in the hair just below his navel and she felt his cock jump against her hand.

She took him in her palm and stroked him firmly. Lucas's hips bucked against her and she giggled against his lips. "Lay on your back," she murmured into his mouth as she swept her thumb over his tip, collecting the beaded moisture.

Lucas rolled onto his back and watched as Brooke brought her thumb to her mouth and licked his desire from it. He then helped her to her knees so she could straddle him.

Brooke rested her knees on either side of his hips as she trapped his throbbing cock between them. Lucas could feel her wetness against him and he groaned, needing to bury himself inside her. He needed the relief that only she could bring him. That only her body could give him.

Brooke looked down at Lucas and ran her fingers across his chest. She circled his nipples with her fingernails and his eyes fell shut as his hips jerked. Brooke slid her wetness along his shaft, coating him with her moisture.

"Please?" Lucas begged her softly and Brooke rose up on her knees. Lucas's cock popped up, begging for her. He moved his hands to her hips to help her as she grasped his cock in her hand, guiding him to the deep dark recesses of her body.

Brooke rested her hands on his chest for leverage as she lowered herself down on him slowly, her wet velvet walls swallowing him inch by inch. Brooke's leg's trembled as she felt her first orgasm overtake her, the friction of his cock sliding along her clit as she lowered herself onto him sending shock waves throughout her entire body.

Lucas held her hips steady, as he watched her eyes flutter again as she rode out her climax, her walls clamping around him like a vise. Lucas gritted his teeth as he fought the overwhelming urge to just thrust up into her hard and deep and release himself inside her.

When the tremors had passed, Brooke opened her eyes and looked down at him again. She was so incredibly beautiful. She took his breath away.

Lucas raised his knees so she could lean back. His hands moved away from her hips and he took her small hands in his large ones. He loved seeing their hands together. The rough and calloused against the soft and delicate. He entwined their fingers together as Brooke started rocking slowly. Just enough to make his hips buck again.

Using the strength in Lucas's arms and the muscles in her thighs as leverage Brooke leaned forward and increased the motion of her hips, circling her body over his. Lucas moaned as he watched her face, watching the myriad of emotions and sensations. Brooke smiled at him, nibbling softly on her bottom lip as she concentrated on the feeling of his hard cock inside her. Lucas lifted his hips off the mattress thrusting gently inside her, letting her walls grip him and pull him in.

"Harder," Brooke whispered into the almost quiet room. The only sounds inside it were the gentle squeaking of the springs beneath them and the gasping breaths coming from both their lips as they sought completion in each other's bodies.

Lucas thrust his hips harder, lifting them higher each time she lowered herself back down on him. Lucas could feel himself getting close, felt himself lengthen inside her. He released one of her hands and brought his fingers to where they were joined. Using the slick moisture that was escaping her body and flooding his balls to smooth his ministrations against her tender nub. His other hand moved to her breast and teased the hard peak of her nipple. He brought his finger to his lips and wet it before returning it to her nipple, circling the tender bud.

Small sexy moans escaped Brooke's lips as she pulled his hand away from her breast and pulled it to her lips. She locked her eyes on his as she sucked on his fingers, letting her tongue flick against the tips before she thread their fingers together again and let their entwined hands drop to rest next to Lucas's hips.

Brooke started trembling again as his name escaped her lips. "Lucas," she whimpered as she rocked against him, harder, crushing the finger, that was still tickling her enflamed clitoris between their pelvic bones.

"That's it baby," Lucas murmured as his eyes, which were mere slits, clouded even further with desire. "Let go love. Let go."

Brooke felt her walls begin to throb again and she threw her head back and her mouth fell open as her eyes went blind from the intense pleasure rocketing through her body. She tightened her thighs around his hips just as her walls tightened around his cock. Lucas groaned as his cock twitched and then exploded inside her, pumping his seed deep into her body. Lucas's eyes crossed and rolled back in his head as Brooke's body sucked every last drop of his release from his spent cock.

Brooke slumped back against his knees again as she gasped for air, waiting for her racing heart to return to normal. Lucas continued to gently caress her throbbing clit until she pulled his fingers away with a soft cry.

"Thank you," Brooke whispered as she wet her dry lips with the tip of her tongue.

Lucas shifted to help her to climb off him and she settled on the mattress beside him. Lucas reached for the bedspread, pulling it over them. He pulled her back against his chest and snuggled up behind her as his hand again covered her stomach gently. He buried his face in her soft hair, inhaling her scent. A scent that had held him captive since the first time he had buried his face in the silky strands so long ago.

He kissed her just below her ear as he whispered softly. "Thank you Brooke. I love you."

"Love you," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So I hope that you guys liked this chapter and the names that I picked for the twins. If you have any suggestions as to what you would like to see happen just let me know. Try to avoid the "Ashley, just stopping by to let you know that I think you suck and that you wouldn't know a good story if it came up and bit you" But if you need to tell me that then that's ok. Special thanks to all of you guys who read this story. I've read a lot of your guys' stories too. It's great to see such talented writes on here. I hope that you guys have a very Merry Christmas. I'm most likely going to update before then but I just like to say Merry Christmas….Ashley**


	57. Better Days May Lay Ahead

"Are you guys as ready as I am? This is going to be so much fun….I love Christmas parties" Haley said excitedly as she clapped her hands and pulled her coat on.

"I'm excited" Brooke said "I've never met Luke's new editor yet"

"Well let's hurry and go cause I for one don't want this to be an all night thing" Nathan said sighing

"Jeez, what's your problem Nate?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, I just know how these parties go something bad always happens" Nathan sighed as he put his coat on.

"Aw, baby I promise if you do this for me today then I'll do that thing for you tonight" Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You always say that" Nathan said "And it never happens"

"Well that's because I don't like it when you push my head down" Haley said raising an eyebrow at Nathan.

"Eww gross I didn't need to know that" Lucas said as he helped Brooke with her coat and shook the image out of his head of his brother and sister in law doing sexual things.

"You go bye by mommy?" Hannah asked walking into the living room in her black and pink pj's .

"Yeah, but mommy and daddy will be back in just a little while. In the mean time you are going to have so much fun with Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mouth" Brooke said as Rachel walked into the living room carrying Abby in her arms.

"Yeah, we're going to have all kinds of fun rock star…You know when your mommy and daddy leave you and I are going to have so much junk food that our bellies will hurt. Then we're going to stay up and watch movies all night long" Rachel said as she sat Abby down on the floor. The red headed baby started crawling over to her diaper bag in the corner. She then grabbed the open container of Cheerio's that sat on the top of the bag

"Abigail Katherine McFadden" Mouth said walking into the living room behind Rachel "What are you doing?"

Abby looked at her daddy before pulling the Cheerio's out onto the floor sending them rolling everywhere over the hard wood floors. "Daddy" she said as she clapped her hands and picked up a Cheerio off the floor before plopping it into her mouth.

"Oh, Abby what is daddy going to do with you?" Mouth asked as he walked over to his daughter and picked her up off of the ground.

"It's ok Mouth, I can clean it" Brooke said making a face at Abby before bending down to pick the Cheerio's off of the floor.

"Brooke you don't have to do that" Mouth said "Abby made the mess, I'll clean it"

"It's ok I don't mind….Isaiah does this all the time" Brooke said.

"I can't believe that he's in bed already" Haley said

"I know it" Lucas commented as he looked down at his watch. "He's been going to bed at 8 every night"

"Lucky, Leah and Jamie are lucky to get into bed before 10 on most nights" Haley said shaking her head

"Yeah, believe me it cuts into the sex time" Nathan said

"Nathan, again I don't need to know these things" Lucas cringed

"Ok, I am officially ready" Brooke said

"I come wif you?" Hannah asked taking hold of Lucas's hand

"No baby girl this is a grown up party" Lucas said bending down to pick up his daughter.

"You be back?" Hannah asked resting her head on her father's shoulder.

"Yeah, daddy and mommy will be back soon" Lucas told her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"I miss you" Hannah said pulling back to look at Lucas before touching his cheek.

"I'm going to miss you too baby girl" Lucas said kissing her cheek. The stubble on his face tickled her and cause the toddler to laugh.

"We should go if we're going to get there by 9" Nathan said looking down at his watch.

"Ok" Lucas said putting Hannah down and waiting for Brooke to kiss Hannah goodbye before taking her by the hand and following Nathan and Haley out the door.

* * *

Nathan and Haley's Car

"Oh my gosh I LOVE THIS SONG" Haley yelled as the song "Everybody" By the Backstreet Boys came on.

Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright

"Oh god, I hated them" Nathan said as he watched his wife turn the radio up to a higher volume and the music started blaring.

Hey, yeah  
Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

"Nobody hates the Backstreet Boys" Haley said looking at her husband

"Um, yes people do" Nathan said

"Who?" Haley asked

"Me…and Lucas" Nathan said looking in the rearview mirror at his brother.

"Lucas does not hate the Backstreet Boys" Haley said turning to look back at him.

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

"Yes, he does Hales" Nathan said as he looked over his shoulder and merged into traffic.

"No he doesn't, Lucas, Skills, Mouth, my sister Quinn and I used to play Backstreet Boys in my basement when we were in 6th grade" Haley said

"What?" Brooke and Nathan both said and looked at Lucas.

"You know Haley, you need to learn to keep secrets" Lucas said "You promised to never tell"

"Sorry" Haley said

Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright

"So tell me more about this. Which one were you?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I was Kevin, Skills was Brian, Quinn was always A.J, Mouth was Howie, and Lucas was Nick Carter" Haley said. "We used to play that we were on tour and then we would crank up my CD's and sing like we were at a concert.

Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again  
Yeah

"Haley, I don't think they want to hear this story" Lucas said

"Yes" Nathan and Brooke both said again.

"Well" Haley continued "We would set up all mine and Quinn's stuffed animals and pretend that they were fans

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

"What did you do with all those crazy fans, Nick?" Brooke asked Lucas with a smile on her face.

"For your information Brooke, our fans were never crazy they respected us" Lucas said

"Except that one time when Lucas dove into all of them and pretended that they were tearing his clothes off" Haley said

"Haley shut up" Lucas said

Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright

"Oh my god" That's the funniest thing I think I've ever heard" Nathan said laughing.

"It wasn't that funny Nathan" Lucas shot

"Yeah, it is" Nathan said back as he continued down the highway.

So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again

"Baby, you never sing karaoke to me" Brooke said

"That's because I'm retired" Lucas

"And retarded" Nathan said laughing at his own joke.

Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Backstreet's back  
Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)  
Yeah (everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)  
Rock your body right (everybody)  
Backstreet's back, alright

"Nathan just drive and don't worry about me" Lucas said folding his arms over his chest.

"Aw, Luke man how much do you charge for an autograph?" Nathan asked

"Haley, I'm going to kill you" Lucas said

"Sorry Luke" Haley said laughing.

"Yeah…yeah" Lucas said as they pulled into the hotel to go to the Christmas Party Lucas's publishing company was having.

* * *

"So tell me handsome when do I get to meet this new book editor of yours?" Brooke asked wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck.

"Actually, Brooke I need to talk to you about that" Lucas said

"Well, I think you're going to have to wait because someone is trying to get your attention" Brooke said looking over Lucas's shoulder.

"Who?" Lucas asked turning around and seeing the attractive woman walking towards him and Brooke.

"What makes you think she wants my attention?" Lucas asked

"Well she either has horrible taste in men or is a really smart lesbian" Brooke said as the young freshed faced beauty made their way to them.

"Luke, how are you?" the young girl asked pulling Lucas into her arms for a hug.

"I've been good how about you?" Lucas asked pulling back from her hug.

"Great, I'm so glad that I could edit this book for you…I feel like it's been forever" The girl said before taking a look at Brooke. "I'm sorry you must think I'm so rude…Hi, I'm Lindsey Strauss….I edited Lucas's first book"

"You're Lindsey?" Brooke asked "The Lindsey that used to date Lucas when he and Peyton split?"

"Yeah, jeez that seems like forever ago….that was just a lot of crazy nights and we fell in love….then one night he met up with you again and came back to tell me it was over" Lindsey said looking at Lucas who looked down at the floor.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I had no idea…I mean I knew about you but I'd never met you before now" Brooke said

"It's not your fault…all's forgiven…I took a break from editing after that but it's my calling and so here I am" Lindsey said looking at Brooke.

"Yeah" Brooke said forcing a smile as she looked at Lindsey. "If you two will excuse me I need to go and refill my drink" Brooke said before walking away.

Lucas sighed when he watched her leave and excused himself and followed her out of the banquet hall of the hotel.

"Brooke" Lucas said.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this Lucas?" Brooke asked

"Because it's not a big deal she's just an editor" Lucas said

"Yeah, an editor that you used to hump" Brooke said trying to fight the wave of anger that was radiating through her entire body.

"Brooke, it's not like that and you know it" Lucas said "Besides that was like 5 years ago"

"And that makes a difference?" Brooke asked "What if I went behind your back and was seeing Felix and not telling you about it"

"I would trust you" Lucas said "I don't know why you don't trust me"

"Because you lied to me Lucas" Brooke said

"I didn't tell you cause I knew this is how you'd act" Lucas said

"How am I acting?" Brooke asked.

"Like a child" Lucas said

"Well then don't worry the child will be taking a cab home because she doesn't want to be here with an ass anymore" Brooke said turning to leave as Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Don't do this Brooke, you know that I've been killing myself working on this new book and I'm not going to just throw it away" Lucas spat

"Do what you want to do Lucas, I don't care go back in there and have sex with her…I don't care" Brooke shouted drawing the attention of people in the hallway.

"Brooke, stop being so stubborn….I don't understand why you have to blow things out of proportion for" Lucas said

"You don't understand? That's a joke Lucas. I just can't believe that you would keep something like this from me" Brooke said "Are there any more lies I need to know about?"

"No Brooke, stop being ridiculous" Lucas said

"I'm going home" Brooke said "And don't follow me"

Lucas sighed as he watched Brooke leave and turned around to see Lindsey standing in the doorway.

"Is everything ok?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah Everything is fine" Lucas said.

"Do you want to come back to the party and have a drink with everyone?" Lindsey asked.

"Sure" Lucas said walking past the nasty gaze of Nathan and Haley who'd heard the entire fight.


	58. The Roof Caved In and The Truth Came Out

**Hey guys, I know that its been a few weeks since my last update. I hope that each of you had a very Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year's. Personally, I didn't have power during Christmas and therefore we didn't get to eat until late that night. It's okay though. So, I don't really have a One Tree Hill rant this time, other than I don't see why Mark has to waste my time with the whole Brooke and Julian relationship. I just assume for Julian to be with Alex. I'm glad that he and Brooke are I guess "over" cause he's just going to cheat on her anyway. So, that's all for my rant. Not a bad one just an observation really. Ok, So I hope that you guys like this chapter. Its just been hard to find inspiration to do much lately. I love this story so much and I enjoy doing it for you guys. Most of all I enjoy the reviews. They're so nice and they do mean a lot to me. I'm just happy that you guys don't tell me that I suck and I should never write anything ever, that I should go in the gutter and die. Please, don't harass me like that, I would cry. Gosh, I'm so off subject now. Well I hope that you guys like this chapter and I've taken into account the suggestions I was given. As always reviews are welcome and so are ideas for the story cause I know I get writers block like crazy sometimes.**

* * *

Lucas sighed as his cab pulled up in the driveway of his and Brooke's house. He didn't want to take a cab home, but Nathan and Haley had left after the fight that he'd had with Brooke and it had left him stranded at the party with Lindsey. 

"Thanks for the ride" Lucas said as he handed the cab driver a twenty and got out of the cab before shutting the door behind him.

Lucas walked up the front steps and looked at his watch by the glow of the porch light. He sighed when he saw that it was 1:30 am. He reached for the doorknob and rolled his eyes when he realized that Brooke had locked him out. He didn't understand why Brooke had to be so immature about this. Lindsey was just his friend. His history with her didn't matter, if anything it only led him back to Brooke. She should be thankful that Lindsey was his editor, if she wasn't then Lucas wouldn't have been in New York than night and he wouldn't have met up with Brooke again. 

Lucas rang the doorbell and waited for Brooke to answer. He was surprised to come face to face with Nathan as the door swung open. 

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked bewildered taking a step back away from his brother.

"I'm staying here tonight. Haley and Brooke are having a girls night" Nathan explained.

"Oh, do you think they're still up?" Lucas asked walking into his house.

"Luke man I wouldn't go over there" Nathan said running a hand through his hair. "Brooke is really hurt man" 

"Nathan, nothing happened with Lindsey" Lucas explained as he loosened his tie and sat down on the couch. 

"Then why wouldn't you tell your wife about this?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know man. It wasn't important. I thought Brooke would be a little bit more mature about this" Lucas explained as Nathan sat on the couch beside him.,

"Luke, I know you're my brother but you're so dumb sometimes" Nathan grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"You're so much help Nathan. What am I going to do?" Lucas asked as a soft cry came from the back of the house.

"You can start by going and getting your son" Nathan said. "Then sleep off whatever it is you've drank tonight and talk to your wife tomorrow" 

"Yeah" Lucas said getting up and walking down the hall to Isaiah's nursery.

Lucas opened the door and found Isaiah standing in his crib holding the railing. His face dark red as fat tears rolled down his chubby cheeks as his arms reached out to Lucas.

"What's the matter buddy?" Lucas asked walking over to the crib to see his son. 

"Dada" Isaiah said through strangled sobs. He continued to reach up for Lucas.

"Isaiah, you need to go to sleep pal" Lucas said looking down at his son.

"DADA" Isaiah screamed throwing his body backwards as he realized his father wasn't going to pick him up. 

"Okay…okay" Lucas said reaching down into the crib to pick Isaiah up. Lucas walked over to the glider and sat down with Isaiah whose sobs were now subsiding.

"You are just like your mother" Lucas explained as he rocked with his son in the glider.

"Mama?" Isaiah asked as he looked towards the door.

"Yes, mama" Lucas answered.

"Bye bye?" Isaiah said pointing to the door.

"Nope, we're going to go to sleep" Lucas explained as he got up from the glider and turned off the light in the nursery and grabbed Isaiah's blue basketball blanket and pacifier out of the crib before sitting back down in the glider. 

"No" Isaiah said turning his head away as Lucas wrapped the blanket around him and tried to give him his pacifier. 

"Isaiah, daddy has had a long night, so it would mean a lot to me if you'd please just go to sleep" Lucas said running the pacifier along Isaiah's lips. He sighed thankfully as Isaiah opened his mouth and took it before curling up against Lucas' chest.

"Thank you buddy" Lucas said placing a kiss on his son's forehead as he watched Isaiah's eyes flutter closed as they rocked. 

**Haley and Nathan's House**

"I'm just so pissed at him" Brooke said as she and Haley laid in Haley and Nathan's bed in the dark.

"I know you are" Haley said

"I mean why would he not tell me, Haley?" Brooke asked

"I don't know" Haley said as she yawned and turned her head to look at Brooke.

"I've had two kids for God's sake. I'm sorry I'm not a negative size" Brooke said looking up at the ceiling.

"Brooke, you are skinny. You are beautiful…Lucas was just an ass for hiding it from you" Haley said turning to face her friend. 

"I just hate that this is always our problem I mean even in high school with Peyton, then the stuff with Chase, and now this" Brooke said sadly.

"I'm sure he has a reason for not telling you. I mean I know how Lucas is and so do you" Haley said.

"He just knows that this hurts me, I hate being lied to Haley and he does it time and time again" Brooke shook her head as she fought back tears. 

"I'm sorry Brooke" Haley said.

"I just don't know what to do anymore" Brooke said "It's like things can never be good for us. Something bad always has to happen" 

Haley watched as the tears that she knew Brooke had fought all night finally fell. She felt sympathy for her sister in law and friend and couldn't help the deep anger that radiated through her with the feeling that Lucas could lie to Brooke. "I'm really sorry Brooke" 

"It's ok" Brooke said wiping her eyes. "I've realized that no matter what I'm never going to be good enough for Lucas" 

"Brooke, that isn't true. You are Luke's life" Haley assured.

"I don't think so anymore" Brooke confessed.

"Yes you are. I promise you" Haley assured by placing a hand on Brooke's shoulder and offering a smile.

"I don't know what I'll do if there's more. What am I going to do if he's slept with her?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sure he didn't do that Brooke. Luke isn't that guy anymore" Haley said.

"I hope not" Brooke said "I just want him to get a new editor" Brooke rolled over to face the window away from Haley.

"Tell Lucas that" Haley said

"Yeah, that would go over so well Haley" Brooke said shaking her head.

"You never know" Haley said 

"Yeah" Brooke said as she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Where's mommy?" Hannah asked as Lucas cut her waffle and fruit up for her.

"Mommy spent the night with Aunt Haley last night" Lucas explained handing his daughter her fork and sitting down to feed Isaiah some oatmeal.

"Oh, ok" Hannah said satisfied with her father's explanation and started to eat her breakfast.

"Dada" Isaiah said as he slapped the table of his highchair and opened his mouth, waiting for his breakfast.

"Well someone's hungry this morning" Lucas said as he scooped up a spoonful and placed it in his son's mouth. Lucas laughed softly as he watched his son eat his breakfast and turned his head as he heard the front door open. He put the oatmeal on the table as he watched Brooke come in the front door. 

"Hey" Lucas said as he got up form his chair and looked at her.

"Hi" Brooke said looking down at the floor instead of at Lucas. 

"I'm sorry Brooke" Lucas said taking a step towards Brooke.

"I hope so" Brooke said looking up at Lucas.

"I am Brooke, I promise you sweetheart" Lucas took the remaining steps towards Brooke and tilted her chin to look at him.

"Why wouldn't you tell me Lucas?" Brook asked

"Cause there's nothing to tell" Lucas said

"Is that the kind of girl that you want?" Brooke asked "Cause I love you Lucas but I can't…" 

"Brooke" Lucas interrupted "YOU…are the one that I want. I love you so much baby girl…I'm sorry that I hurt you and I would never betray your trust. I know we have a lot of history with it but I will never hurt you Brooke I promise" 

"I just wish you would have told me" Brooke said as the tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Lucas said pulling her into his arms.

"I'm sorry too" Brooke closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.

"Dada dada dada" Isaiah called as he beat against the top of his high chair.

Brooke and Lucas pulled back from each other and looked at their son. "I think you're being called" 

"Yeah, he's pretty hungry" Lucas said smiling.

"I figured he would be" Brooke said waving at her little boy who smiled back at her. 

"You want to feed him?" Lucas asked

"No….I believe he's calling for you" Brooke said "Besides I need to take a shower" 

"Mm…baby you shouldn't talk like that" Lucas said

"Nice try" Brooke said shaking her head and walking into the living room.

Lucas shook his head and sat back down in his chair and grabbed Isaiah's oatmeal. "That wasn't very fair for mommy to tease daddy like that" 

"Mama" Isaiah said opening his mouth for a spoonful of oatmeal.

**Nathan and Haley's House**

"No way" Peyton said as Haley finished telling her about the events that happened last night.

"Yeah, I swear Brooke was so hurt" Haley said.

"Luke's such a weenie" Peyton said 

"I know it. I mean it's one thing for him to be hanging out with Lindsey but another for him to be keeping it from Brooke" Haley explained.

"Are they okay now?" Peyton asked

"Yeah, Brooke went home this morning and Nathan took Jamie, Isaiah and Hannah to a birthday party. So I guess that Brooke and him are talking" Haley said getting up from the couch to check on Leah who was still napping.

"Mommy" Jenny said coming into Nathan and Haley's living room.

"Yes?" Peyton asked.

"When are we going home?" Jenny asked taking a seat by Peyton.

"In a little bit…mommy has to stop and get Emily and Hayden from Grandpa Larry's house and then we're going to go home" Peyton said.

"I had fun with you today mommy" Jenny said "Thank you for lunch" 

"Well you are welcome Miss Jenny Jaglieski" Peyton said as Haley walked back into the living room.

"She ok?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. She's fine Nathan wore her out before he left so that means she's not going to sleep tonight" Haley said 

"Let him deal with it" Peyton said

"Oh…I plan on it" Haley said "Either that or I'm going to tease him like crazy in the bedroom" 

"You shouldn't make fun of Nathan" Jenny said "He's nice" 

"What are you talking about Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"She said she was going to tease him mommy….you tell me teasing isn't nice" Jenny said

"Yeah…and it's not Jenny…don't ever tease" Peyton said looking at Haley who mouthed and "I'm sorry" 

**Lucas and Brooke's House**

"Luke please" Brooke whimpered as she ground down against him.

Lucas groaned as he held onto Brooke's hips and moved her on top of him. "God Brooke"

Brooke closed her eyes and threw her head back as she moved faster against Lucas. "Luke, I'm so close"

"That's it baby girl" Lucas encouraged as he watched Brooke lean forward and grip the pillow under his head.

Brooke bit her lip and moaned as she started to grind against Lucas getting as much pressure on her sensitive clit as she could. 

"Shit Brooke" Lucas said as he felt his cock throbbing inside of her. 

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG

Lucas groaned as he heard the phone ring. He tightened his grip on Brooke's hips as he tried to slow her. "I need to get the phone" 

"Luke, please I'm so close…I just need a few more minutes" Brooke pleaded.

"It's going to take 5 minutes baby" Lucas said reaching for his cell phone and answering his call.

"Hello?" Lucas said

"Hey Luke. I know it's Saturday but I really need to talk to you" Lindsey said on the other line.

"Um…I can't" Lucas said.

"It's about your book….I'm sorry Luke but it can't wait" Lindsey said

"Umm…can we do it later?" Lucas asked as he looked up at Brooke who continued to rock against him slowly.

"No…it has to be today" Lindsey said. 

"I'll meet you at the office" Lucas said

"Actually I'm at the hotel…Room 2132...I'll see you then…bye Luke" Lindsey said and hung up before he had a chance to respond.

Lucas put his phone on the bed and looked at Brooke who'd started moving faster against him. "Brooke, we got to stop" 

"Luke please baby I'm almost done…I promise" Brooke pleaded again she took his hand and brought it to where their bodies were joined "Help me" 

"I can't baby…I need to go" Lucas said moving his hands back to her hips and pulling her off of him.

"Can't you go to the office later?" Brooke asked laying down on the bed.

"I wish I could" Lucas said as he got out of bed. Brooke watched as Lucas grabbed his pants and boxers and slid them up his hips. He groaned when he confined his rock hard erection in his pants and zipped them.

"What am I going to do?" Brooke asked taking Luke by the hand and sliding it between her thighs. "I'm so wet for you" 

Lucas groaned and flicked her swollen clit and pulled his hand away. "Touch yourself and think about me" 

"Can I call you when I do it?" Brooke asked.

"My cell is always on" Lucas said smiling.

"I'd rather call you at the office" Brooke said "I mean you are going to be there right?" 

"Yeah, I am…I just don't want anyone to hear you but me" Lucas said.

"Ok" Brooke said as she watched Lucas pull his shirt on. 

"I'll be home later this evening" Lucas said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you" Brooke said as she watched him grab his phone and walk out the door.

* * *

**Well, there's this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I know it isn't as good as the others but no joke I had a whole bunch of different dialogue in my head the other night and I never wrote it down and I forgot it….Yeah, I know I'm a winner. As always, any suggestions you guys have are welcome. Thanks always, Ashley.**


	59. Lovers and Liars

-1**Thanks for the reviews guys, I didn't expect everyone to be so upset over Lucas lying to Brooke. You guys are hardcore. The reviews make my day though and I'm really glad that you guys like this story. It's been my baby and I think that writing it has been a good stress reliever. I hope that you continue to review and enjoy this story.**

* * *

Lucas stood in the front of the door to Lindsey's hotel room. He knew he shouldn't be here. Everything in him told him to just turn around and leave, but he had worked so hard on this book and if there was a problem with it he was sure as hell going to fix it. So he did what his whole heart told him not to he raised his hand and knocked on the door.

He watched as the door swung open and Lindsey stood there dressed in jean shorts and a red lace up top. Her brown hair was down and it cascaded down around her shoulders and back.

"Hey Luke, come on in" Lindsey said smiling as she held the door open for Lucas and let him walk in.

"Lindsey, I know that this is going to sound stupid but do you mind if we just go to the office?" Lucas asked as he watched Lindsey shut the door.

"Luke, I'd rather us just stay here. I mean we're both here and the office is way across town" Lindsey told him before walking over to the couch that was in the living room of her hotel room. "Besides" She continued "Everything that we need is right here"

"It's just I told Brooke that we were going to be at the office" Lucas confessed.

"Lucas Scott lied to his wife?" Lindsey asked "I can't believe that"

"Me either" Lucas said running his hands down the front of his shirt.

"I think it's kind of cute" Lindsey said smiling.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Well" Lindsey slowly got up from the couch and walked over to Lucas "It shows me that you haven't changed and you are still the sweet guy I always knew you were. Never wanting to hurt anyone, always doing the right thing"

"It didn't feel like the right thing" Lucas said looking away from Lindsey and out the picture window that overlooked the city.

"Well let's get to work" Lindsey said walking back over to the couch and grabbing her laptop.

**Haley and Nathan's House**

"Well what makes you think something's up?" Haley asked as she placed some cut up fruit on the table of Leah's highchair. Leah clapped her hands excitedly before grabbing a piece of strawberry and plopping it into her mouth.

"I don't know. I was going to call him at the office and he told me not to. He said for me to just call his cell" Brooke said as she held a piece of toast for Isaiah as the baby chewed on it.

"Maybe he is having trouble with his connecting lines. I know that he was at one time. The calls would get disconnected" Haley explained as she heard Leah sneeze and turned her attention to her daughter.

"Well, bless you princess" Haley said as she watched Leah rub her eyes.

"She's getting a cold" Haley said looking back at Brooke "Now Jamie's going to get a cold, Nathan's going to get a cold and I'm going to get a cold. All because Nathan can't put her hat on her when he takes her out"

"Tutor Wife, that's an awful hat. No wonder Nathan doesn't put it on her" Brooke said.

"He always says it reminds him of my poncho. I still don't understand what was wrong with that poncho" Haley folded her arms over her chest as Jamie walked in the front door.

"Hey mama, can I have a piece of peanut butter pie?" Jamie shut the door behind him and looked at Haley.

"No sir, we are going to dinner when your dad gets home from the gym. You can have an apple or an orange" Haley said looking at Jamie who pouted.

"But mama…" Jamie started.

"No…"But Mama" me…James Lucas Scott" Haley raised an eyebrow at Jamie who looked away from his mother's gaze and down at the floor. "You can go and get washed up for dinner"

"Okay….." Jamie said his voice trailing off and he turned and walked out of the kitchen just as Hannah walked in crying.

"Mommy" Hannah cried running past Jamie and over to Brooke.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Brooke asked as Hannah ran over to her.

"I….hit…my….leg…."Hannah said through strangled sobs and buried her face in Brooke's legs as she cried.

"I'm sorry baby" Brooke soothed as she rested a hand on Hannah's back and rubbed it.

"Hold…me…" Hannah cried into Brooke's legs.

"Sweetie, I can't I've got Isaiah" Brooke explained as she felt the baby reaching for her glass of ice water. "No no buddy" Brooke said pulling the glass away from the baby's reach.

"MOMMY….."Hannah screamed throwing her body backwards and onto the floor in the kitchen.

"Hannah" Brooke said looking at Haley who stood up and walked over to her.

"I'll take this one" Haley said reaching for Isaiah who laughed and reached for his aunt.

"Hi" Isaiah said touching Haley's cheek.

"Hey fat kid" Haley said leaning in to kiss Isaiah's cheek. "Lets finish your toast" Haley grabbed the plate and walked back over to her chair and gabbing the triangle cut piece of toast and handing it to the baby.

Brooke leaned down and picked Hannah up off the floor and sat up in the chair with her. Hannah continued to sob and she clung to Brooke as Brooke rocked side to side in the chair. "She's so sleepy…she needs an N…A…P"

"I knew she did…..Nathan always wears the kids out you can count on him to bring them home sleepy…then he goes to work out and I deal with this on a daily basis" Haley said as she looked at Leah who was rubbing her eyes and content with squeezing her banana slices between her tiny hands and then eating the mashed up banana off of her hand.

"Nathan's right…she's a nasty eater" Haley said shaking her head "I'm going to have to teach my baby girl some manners"

"She's great though Haley" Brooke said looking at the brown haired baby who was the exact mini me of her mother.

"She's the best baby girl Nathan and Haley Scott have brought forth on the earth" Haley smiled looking at her daughter and then at Brooke.

"I just don't know what I should do…Should I call him at the office?" Brooke asked "Or should I just trust that he's telling me the truth?"

"Well what do you think in your heart about it?" Haley asked

"I want to believe him Haley, I just…" Brooke said "I am just so scared of losing him…he's my best friend…my everything"

"I know he is Brooke" Haley said.

"I'm going to go and get her blanket and Isaiah's diaper bag and I'll get going cause Nathan will be home and you guys will want to go to dinner" Brooke said walking out of the kitchen just as the door opened and Nathan walked in with a friend.

"Hey Hales" Nathan said walking over to his wife and leaning down to kiss her hello and then giving Leah a hello kiss on her head.

"Hey good looking…who's your friend?" Haley asked.

"Well Haley, I'm glad that you asked cause this is Julian Baker…he's doing a documentary on the Bobcats and he wants to interview the prospective players so he's here to interview me" Nathan said.

"Hello Julian" Haley said extending her hand to him.

"Mrs. Scott" Julian said nodding as he showed her a smile.

"Call me Haley" Haley said dropping her hand from Julian's.

"Ok, Haley" Julian said.

"And this sticky mess is my daughter Leah…and my son Jamie is around here somewhere" Nathan said walking over to Haley and placing a hand on Isaiah's head. "Oh and this is my nephew Isaiah"

"Hey Nathan" Brooke said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Brooke, I was wondering where you were" Nathan said as he pulled his sister in law into a hug.

"Who's your friend?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke this is Julian…he's doing a documentary on the Bobcats and came to interview me and the family" Nathan explained.

"Brooke…it's very nice to meet you" Julian said extending his hand to her.

"You too" Brooke said shaking Julian's hand. He looked down at her wedding ring and then back at Brooke.

"Some guys have all the luck" Julian said not taking his eyes off of Brooke.

"Thank you" Brooke said as she adjusted a sleeping Hannah on her hip.

"So…." Haley said breaking the awkward silence that suddenly filled the room.

"Yeah, I'll show you around the house" Nathan said to Julian as the two men walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god" Haley said "He wants you"

"Ok Haley you've been spending too much time with Rachel…He doesn't want me" Brooke said shaking her head.

"I have not and you take that back or else" Haley said.

"Or what?" Brooke said

"I'll tell Peyton who really drove through her flower garden that night she and Jake had their dinner party…the flower garden she worked 18 months on" Haley said as she rubbed Isaiah's back.

"I take it back" Brooke said "I still can't believe I did that I mean who the hell plants flowers that close to the road?"

**Lindsey's Hotel Room**

"Oh man I've got to go" Lucas said looking at the clock and seeing that it was almost 9pm.

"You don't have to go…you could stay on the couch…I mean it's not a big deal" Lindsey said placing a hand on his leg.

"Yeah, it is a big deal" Lucas said moving Lindsey's hand and getting up from the couch. "I've got to get home to my family"

"Luke…" Lindsey said getting up from the couch.

"I've got to go Lindsey…I'm sorry" Lucas said "I'll see you later"

"Bye" Lindsey said as she watched Lucas walk out the door.

**Lucas and Brooke's House**

"It sure did take you a long time at the office today" Brooke said as she brushed her teeth.

"I know I mean I had a lot to work on today and it just took a lot longer than expected Pretty Girl" Lucas said

"Was Lindsey there?" Brooke asked

"What?" Lucas asked

"Was Lindsey there? I know that might sound dumb to ask but you usually work on your own or with one of the guys at the office" Brooke said

"No….Lindsey wasn't at the office today" Lucas said

"Oh…ok" Brooke said walking over to Lucas and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know you never let me finish this afternoon…I had to do everything myself"

"You did?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow. "Tell me about it"

"I fingered myself so hard baby. God, I wanted it to be you" Brooke said as she closed her eyes and thought back to earlier.

"Mmm keep going baby" Lucas pleaded closing his eyes and thinking of the image of Brooke touching herself in the most intimate of places flooding through his mind.

"I would but…I'm tired" Brooke said pulling back and walking out of the bathroom.

"Brooke.." Lucas groaned.

"What?" Brooke asked sticking her head back in the door.

"I didn't get to finish at all…" Lucas said gesturing down to the tent that had formed in his boxers.

"Luke, I was riding you so hard this morning and you had to leave so I had to take care of myself. Now you can take care of yourself" Brooke said before blowing him a kiss and getting into bed.

"Damn…" Lucas said and walked to the shower and turned the cold water on before undressing and stepping in.

**Jake and Peyton's House**

"Babe are you sure you're ok?" Jake asked as he laid in bed with Peyton.

"Yeah, the twins are just kicking like crazy" Peyton said as she curled up on her side.

"Are you sure you aren't in labor?" Jake asked.

"No, my water hasn't broken" Peyton assured.

"Well maybe if you just rest" Jake said as he turned the bedside light out and wrapped his arms around Peyton.

"Jake?" Peyton said after a few minutes.

"Yeah babe" Jake answered.

"After the twins are born…I want you to get a vasectomy" Peyton said.

"Excuse me?" Jake said.

"I want you to get a vasectomy…Cause I can't deal with having twins again" Peyton said.

"But Peyton" Jake whined.

"Jake…you'll be fine" Peyton assured

"Why?" Jake asked

"Cause if you don't I'll never have sex with you again…and that thing you like that I do I'll give it up" Peyton said raising her head off the pillow to look at Jake.

"Ok…I'll get it…" Jake said sighing as Peyton kissed his cheek and closed her eyes. Surely she wouldn't make him go through with a vasectomy, would she?


	60. If You Were To Fall

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I promise there won't be too much drama. At least not in this chapter. So, school is back in session yea…not. I'm writing this before my art class and I hope that you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Dude, this is going to be the greatest guy's day. I can't wait" Jake said as he picked Hayden up off of the floor of his and Peyton's house.

"Yeah it's going to be a lot of fun. I don't think we've ever done this with the boys before" Lucas said as he looked at Isaiah who was standing in the corner looking at the autographed basketball that sat on the side table.

"No no Isaiah" Lucas said picking his son up just as Isaiah reached for the ball. Isaiah whined and squirmed in Lucas's arms before he started to cry.

"I can see this is going to be a long evening for Luke" Nathan laughed and sat down on the couch next to Jamie who was watching a movie. "What are you watching, buddy?"

"I don't know some movie called "The Big Ducks" or something like that" Jamie said sitting back on the couch.

"OH MY GOD THE MIGHTY DUCKS" Jake yelled and went over to the couch He sat on the other side of Jamie and placed Hayden on his lap. "This is the best movie EVER"

"Really Jake? The Mighty Ducks?" Nathan asked his friend as he tried to not laugh.

"Yes, The Mighty Ducks…its Disney at its best…I mean I watched this like everyday….Gosh, I haven't seen this movie in years. Jamie, you are in for a cinematic treat my friend" Jake said unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"I always liked The Mighty Ducks…but I'm more of a "Little Giants" kind of guy" Nathan said as the movie started.

"Oh man, "Little Giants"…now that's a movie" _Every night before he goes to bed, I massage his hamstrings with evaporated milk" _that quote has stayed with me my whole life" Jake said.

"So is this what we're doing? Watching kids' movies all day?" Lucas asked as he grabbed a sip cup of milk for Isaiah and sat down on the lazy boy.

"Works for me" Nathan said.

"Me too" Jake said as he placed Hayden beside of him.

"So, Luke what was your favorite sports movie as a kid?" Jake asked.

"Space Jam" Lucas said simply.

"Space Jam"…Luke? That movie was awful" Jake shook his head and looked at Hayden who was half asleep on the couch.

"Space Jam" was not an awful movie…You just don't know what's good" Lucas said shaking his head.

"Nathan, wasn't "Space Jam" awful?" Jake asked

"Umm" Nathan looked between his brother and his friend and then at Jamie. "I don't know…it was ok…I guess"

"You two are so dumb" Jake announced as he got up from the couch and picked up a blanket from the hall closet before covering a now sleeping Hayden up and sitting back down on the couch.

"I'll tell you a good movie..."Remember The Titans" Lucas said as Isaiah rested his head on Luke's chest as Lucas rubbed his back."Nathan cried"

"Lucas, shut up" Nathan said

"Dad, you cried?" That wasn't even sad" Jamie said looking up at his father.

"Jamie…you weren't even born then…so just be quiet" Nathan said shaking his head.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the night after we all got back from Rachel's cabin senior year. We went back to my place and Nathan was like let's watch a movie. We all agreed and Haley said she wanted to watch "Remember the Titans. So we put the DVD in and towards the end of it we heard all this sniffling. I look over and Nathan has these big tears rolling down his cheeks. It was the greatest thing I've ever seen" Lucas said smiling.

"It was a beautiful movie. It touched me so much that they overcame such a difference and became friends and men. Say what you want but that's genius" Nathan said looking back between Jake and Lucas.

"I cried during "Homeward Bound"" Jake said quietly.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Homeward Bound" You remember it came out and it was about these 2 dogs and the cat and they think they got abandon so they go off to find their way home. I am a grown man of 26 I watched that movie with Jenny and Emily and I bawled my eyes out. Like the whole way through it" Jake looked at Nathan and Lucas who in turn looked at each other.

"That movie is a total tear jerker" Lucas said "Disney just doesn't make movies like that anymore"

"I know it man…I just wonder what the girls are up to" Nathan said as the guys continued to watch the movie.

**Haley and Nathan's House**

"He totally has a crush on Brooke" Haley told Peyton as she and the girls sat on Haley's bed.

"He does not" Brooke said "Besides, I met the guy once and haven't seen him since" Brooke said as she laid back resting her head on Haley's legs.

"He does. He loves your hair, he loves you eyes, and he loves your clothes" Haley looked at Peyton who was pulling her brown hair up into a ponytail.

"I think the guy is hot as hell" Peyton said taking her hair elastic out of her mouth and pulling her hair through it.

"Peyton" Haley and Brooke both exclaimed and looked at their friend.

"I'm serious. That smile and the dimpled chin…he's a good looking guy" Peyton explained.

"What about Jake?" Brooke asked.

"Jake's my soul mate...there's a difference…besides I'm just looking I'm not touching" Peyton said.

"He is pretty hot" Haley said nodding. "He's got a strong handshake, and he called me Mrs. Scott"

"Really? He called you Mrs. Scott?" Peyton said snorting before she laughed.

"Shut up Peyton" Haley said narrowing her eyes.

"You two are too much" Brooke shook her head and raised herself up off Haley's legs. "I'm going to go and see if the pizza guy is within distance and get water. Do you guys want anything?"

"No thanks" Haley said.

"Umm…Yeah, I do. You can surprise us" Peyton said rubbing her belly.

"Ok, beer it is" Brooke said getting off the bed.

"You are so funny Davis-Scott" Peyton shot.

"Or should we call you Davis-Scott-Baker" Haley added before her and Peyton laughed at Brooke who walked out the bedroom door.

"We should probably lay off of her" Haley said looking at Peyton.

"Yeah, do you know what ever came of the Lucas and Lindsey thing?" Peyton asked.

"Brooke is afraid Lucas is keeping something from her. She says that if he's hiding something she's not sure what she'll do" Haley said closing her eyes as she leaned back into the pillows.

"Do you think he's hiding something form her?" Peyton asked

"I don't think Lucas would do that to Brooke. Not now, anyways" Haley said as she opened her eyes to look at her friend.

"I've got to tell you something" Peyton said.

"What?" Haley asked

"I saw Lucas and Lindsey yesterday going into a restaurant" Peyton whispered.

"What?" Haley asked "Lucas was supposed to be at the office all day yesterday"

"Well, maybe they all had a lunch meeting" Peyton said "Maybe it wasn't even him. You know me I'm Peyton I die my hair and lie and stuff"

"I can't believe this" Haley said "Do you think we should tell her?"

"NO" Peyton said a little louder than she wanted to "We can't tell her. I'm sure Lucas isn't doing anything wrong. He wouldn't do that to her"

"I just hope so cause I don't know what would happen if the two of them broke up" Haley said as she turned the TV on.

"If who broke up?" Brooke asked walking back into the bedroom.

"Oh…um Meredith and Derek on Grey's Anatomy…It would totally mess the show up" Peyton lied.

"Yeah, I mean nobody wants them to ever break up…It would be like if Ross and Rachel broke up on Friends" Haley added.

"I don't know. I always kind of rooted for Joey when he was in love with Rachel…they would've been cute" Brooke handed Peyton a water and got back on the bed.

"I don't know I never really thought Rachel was meant to be with Joey" Haley said.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Cause Ross and Rachel were always meant to be together they were epic" Haley explained.

"Yeah, but Joey was always there for Rachel, I mean he gave her a place to live when she couldn't stay with Ross, he took care of her and Emma. All he wanted was to love her and for her to love him. I'm sorry but I think that Joey would have been perfect for her" Brooke said.

"No, I don't think so" Haley said. "Rachel was always meant to be with Ross….it just how it is…Like Dawson was always meant for Joey on Dawson's Creek"

"Ummm…..No Haley" Peyton interrupted "That was not even true. Joey was always meant to be with Pacey, all Dawson did was just make her choose him or me because it's not both. No guy that claimed to love her would do that. Yeah, he did love her but it was a love like I have for you or for Nathan and Lucas. A friendly love" Peyton said "And another thing. Pacey just wanted Joey to be happy, he would have done anything for her and he did. I mean he bought her a wall so she could do her art. He named his boat after her"

"Um Actually Pacey named his boat after Andie…so it really wasn't after Joey like everyone thinks" Haley said.

"Haley, it doesn't matter. The point of the story is that Dawson was a child love and Pacey was her soul mate" Peyton explained.

"I think you two need to chill what even got you on the subject of that?" Brooke asked

"I don't even know" Haley said looking at Peyton.

"Yeah, me either" Peyton said looking at the ground.

"What's wrong you guys?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I need to tell you something and it might upset you" Haley said.

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"Haley….don't" Peyton started.

"Yesterday Lucas and Lindsey were seen in town by a very reliable source" Haley said.

"No they weren't" Brooke said

"You calling Peyton a liar?" Haley asked.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked

"I was coming home from my doctor's appointment and I saw the two of them going into a restaurant in town. It could be for anything Brooke…so don't freak out" Peyton said.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Brooke asked.

"Cause it isn't a big deal" Haley said "You know Lucas wouldn't do anything"

"Then why is he keeping this from me?" Brooke asked getting up from the bed. "Why is he having you two lie for him?"

"We're not lying for him Brooke" Haley said getting up off the bed.

"Yeah right, Haley, you looked me in the face and told me that you knew nothing was going on and you lied" Brooke said grabbing her stuff.

"Brooke, I didn't lie. Peyton and I just want…" Haley started.

"Peyton and you what?" Brooke asked.

"We don't want you to get hurt Brooke. We know how you like to jump to conclusions about everything and we didn't want you to worry" Peyton added.

"Yeah, well you two don't need to worry about me. Cause Brooke is going to be just fine" Brooke said before grabbing her coat and purse and walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Well, that went well Peyton" Haley said turning around to look at her.

"I told you not to say anything Haley" Peyton said folding her arms and resting them on her belly.

"She needed to know Peyton. I'm not going to lie to her. Whatever Lucas is doing or not doing would have come out eventually. Brooke isn't stupid" Haley said taking a seat on the couch.

"I wonder where she's going." Peyton asked sitting down beside Haley.

"I'm guessing home…or to your house to talk to Lucas" Haley said.

"Yeah, you are probably right" Peyton said.


	61. I Wanna Be Loved Like That

**Hey guys I'm back with an update. I hope that you guys like this chapter and had a quick question for anyone who could maybe help me. I thought about having a YouTube video for this story, but I have no clue how to even do any of that. So if you guys know of anyone who could do one for me or help me I would appreciate it. I just thought that it would be a cute idea, but if you guys don't think so that's fine too. Anyhow, here's the chapter and feel free to leave comments/suggestions.**

* * *

Brooke pulled her car up in the Jaglieski's driving way. She looked in the rear view mirror and wiped her eyes before taking a deep breath and opened her car door. She slowly made her way up the stairs of Jake and Peyton's porch and raised her hand and knocked on the door.

A few moments later Jake answered and looked at Brooke surprised "Hey Brooke, I thought you were with the girls tonight"

"I was can I talk to Lucas for a few minutes?" Brooke asked

"Sure, come on in" Jake said stepping out of the way of the door as Brooke slowly walked past him.

Lucas turned his head from where he was sitting on the couch and looked at Brooke. "Hey Pretty Girl"

Brooke forced a smile when she saw that all eyes were on her "Hey" She said softly.

Lucas got up from the couch and walked over to Brooke "Is everything ok?"

Brooke looked down at the floor and then at Lucas "I need to talk to you"

"Ok" Lucas said taking her by the hand and opening the door and stepping out on the porch. He shut the door behind him and felt Brooke slip out of his grasp.

He watched as she walked over to the railing on the side of the porch and look out at the night sky. He took a step towards her but stopped when he heard her speak.

"Why?" Brooke whispered fighting back tears as she kept her back to Lucas.

"Why what?" Lucas asked as Brooke finally turned to face him.

"Why are you lying to me about Lindsey?" Brooke asked.

Lucas felt every breath leave his body as he looked at her. She looked so…broken. How had she found out? He had no words he just stood there and looked at her. Nothing he could say in this moment would help, so he did the only thing he knew to do…he shook his head.

"Are you in love with her?" Brooke asked afraid of hearing the answer.

"What? Brooke…no" Lucas said walking towards Brooke.

"Stay away from me Lucas" Brooke said shaking her head.

"Brooke" Lucas offered.

"I just don't understand" Brooke said as the tears fell freely down her cheeks "Things have been so good for us Luke…so good. Just tell me what I've done that you have to lie to me about Lindsey"

Lucas sat down on the porch swing and looked out at the road that was illuminated with street lights. The whole Cul-de-sac was silent for it being only 8pm. "I knew you wouldn't understand"

"That I wouldn't understand what?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke, I've worked so hard on this book. It has taken me so long to get to this point. I've done rewrite after rewrite…Lindsey is the only editor that I've had that understands what I go through" Lucas explained.

"Lucas, I'm your wife" Brooke said "I understand what you go through, too"

"Yeah, but Brooke, you have to understand that there's a big part of my life after high school that you weren't around for. The time when all I had was my writing" Lucas offered.

"Don't do that Lucas" Brooke said furrowing her eyebrows at her husband.

"Do what?" Lucas asked.

"Make me feel guilty for chasing my dream. Because you don't know what it was like for me either" Brooke spat.

"Brooke, you had Peyton with you in L.A." Lucas said

"Yeah, when she wasn't flying back and forth to Tree Hill to see you. If you're forgetting Luke you two were pretty serious during this time" Brooke said.

"Brooke, what does that even have to do with anything?" Lucas asked.

"It has to do with the fact that you think that you're always alone when you aren't. Think about it in high school you always had Haley, then you joined the Ravens and you eventually had Nathan, and Peyton. You've always had the guys from the Rivercourt. Then when you and Peyton broke up you had Lindsey. I had nobody in L.A" Brooke said "So don't give me the crap about how you didn't have anybody"

"Brooke….I don't know what you want from me" Lucas said getting up from the swing and looking at her.

"I WANT YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME" Brooke screamed.

Lucas looked in the picture window and saw Jake and Nathan looking at him and Brooke before taking the kids and going upstairs. "Brooke, I'm trying to be honest with you"

"I don't believe you" Brooke whispered.

"Why not?" Lucas asked

Brooke almost laughed in his face. "Because this is how it always is with you and me"

"Brooke don't start the high school crap again" Lucas said "We're not in high school anymore"

"It's not about high school, Lucas" Brooke said wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Then why are you so threatened by Lindsey?" Lucas asked

"Because you didn't tell me that you had lunch with her and god knows what else you two have done together" Brooke told him looking down at the floor. She was too hurt to even look him in the eyes.

"It was a business dinner" Lucas explained.

"Who else was there?" Brooke asked.

"Half the damn company Brooke" Lucas shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at me Lucas" Brooke shouted back.

"You know, I can't win with you Brooke. I never have been able to" Lucas said throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooke asked.

"It means, if we're going to take a trip down memory lane that you have always looked for reason after reason to push me away Brooke. I'm tired of it. I've done nothing wrong, but like always you want to believe what your friends say over what your husband has to say. I just don't care anymore" Lucas ran rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't want to fight with Brooke; he just needed to get his point across.

"Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way Lucas" Brooke said walking off the porch.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"It doesn't matter, you don't care remember" Brooke simply said before walking off the porch.

"Brooke" Lucas shouted. It was useless though, all he did was stand there and watch her car pull out of the driveway and drive down the street.

**Nathan and Haley's House**

"I feel so bad" Peyton said lying on the couch as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Me too" Haley said running her had through her hair. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I know you aren't' used to Brooke being mad at you but I am" Peyton said.

Haley laughed at Peyton in spite of the situation. "I'm sorry Peyton, I know it isn't funny"

"She's been mad at me a lot. I've never had grown up Brooke mad at me but high school Brooke being mad at you was like hell busting open and the devil coming out" Peyton said.

"Peyton, I'm sure it wasn't that bad" Haley said

"Um, Haley not being mean but where the hell were you during senior year?" Peyton asked.

"If you're forgetting Peyton, I was pregnant with Jamie, I had a lot going on during this time" Haley said "Plus, I didn't want Brooke mad at me"

"I'm glad I know where your bread is buttered" Peyton said looking at Haley.

"Peyton, you did do kind of a crappy thing" Haley said looking at her friend.

"I know I did" Peyton sighed "I think if Jake would have been there the whole time that things would have been different. I was just really confused in high school and wanted what everyone else had. I just confused my love for Jake with my friendship with Lucas. It hurt a lot of people I know that now"

Haley was about to respond when the front door opened and she saw Lucas walking in the living room.

"I just want to think the two of you for what you've done" Lucas said.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT" Lucas screamed.

"Luke, chill out what happened?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, Brooke came to see me and I'm not sure if my marriage is over or not" Lucas said "Why the hell would you guys lie to her about me and Lindsey?"

"Lucas, we didn't lie to her" Haley said "We had a right to tell her she's our friend"

"Yeah, and she's my wife" Lucas said.

"Then maybe you should act like it" Haley spat.

"Haley, don't get me started on marriage when you're the one who walked out on Nathan" Lucas shot.

"Lucas, I know we're friends but you aren't going to come in my house and talk to me like that. Especially over something that happened when we were in high school" Haley shot back.

"Fine, I'll leave. But word of advice if you and Peyton are going to share a brain do us all a favor and find one that works" Lucas spat before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Haley and Peyton looked at the door and then at Lucas "What the hell just happened?" Peyton asked.

"I don't even know" Haley said "I've never seen him talk to anyone like that before"

"Me either" Peyton said.

"Screw him, if he's going to act like that I don't need that" Haley said getting up from the couch and walking to the window. She looked over next door and saw Lucas sitting on the porch steps of his and Brooke's house.

"Are you okay, Hales?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Haley said. "I'm going to take a shower are you going to be ok while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, the twins and I are going to be just fine" Peyton said as she watched Haley walk to the back of the house. She waited until she heard the bathroom door close and the water start running before she got up from the couch and walked outside.

Peyton rubbed her hands up and down her arms before she stepped off the porch. There was a slight chill in the night air and she took a deep breath and walked over to Lucas and stood.

"What do you want, Peyton?" Lucas asked softly.

"Well an autographed vintage The Cure album would be nice, but in the essence of time and money I want my friends to be happy again" Peyton said softly.

"What am I going to do, Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know" Peyton said sitting down on the porch beside Lucas. "Luke, do you have feelings for Lindsey?"

"No, absolutely not" Lucas answered quickly.

"Do you love Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"More than words could ever say" Lucas said.

"You've had a hard time showing it to her since Lindsey came to town" Peyton said.

"I know it" Lucas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Do you know where she went?" Peyton asked.

"I have no idea" Lucas said.

"It's going to be ok, Luke" Peyton assured as she bumped her shoulder with Luke's.

TRIC

Brooke sat at the bar looking down at her glass of wine. She hadn't taken a single sip but she felt like she was already hung over. She was exhausted and had a headache that wouldn't quit. Her heart was breaking and no amount of alcohol was going to fix that.

"Hey, long time no see" A voice said from behind her.

Brooke turned around and saw Julian standing behind her. "Julian? Right?" Brooke asked

"Yea, that's right" Julian said giving Brooke the Baker smile that Haley and Peyton had been talking about. "Is this seat taken?"

"No" Brooke said softly. She could smell Julian's cologne as he took a seat on the barstool next to her.

"So, what are you doing out so late?" Julian asked.

"I just needed a night alone I guess" Brooke said. "A night to evaluate everything that's going on in my life. Everyone and everything"

"Well, if you're doing that you're going to need a lot more than a glass of wine" Julian said. "More like a nice dinner and a Coke a Cola"

Brooke's stomach rumbled at the thought of food. Through all the stress of the evening she'd forgotten to eat dinner. "That sounds really nice. I need to get home though"

"Well, anytime you are alone and hungry think of me. The invitation is always open" Julian assured.

"Thank you" Brooke said forcing a smile as she got up from her stool and reached into her purse to pay for her glass of wine.

"I've got it" Julian said laying the money down on the bar.

"You don't have to" Brooke said.

"Yeah, I did. You seem like you need someone to do something nice tonight" Julian said looking into Brooke's eyes.

"Thank you" Brooke said walking out of the club. Completely aware that Julian had watched her the entire time.

**Later That Night**

Lucas stood in front of the door as he waited to knock. He knew that she had to be home. He hadn't seen her since earlier and knew that she had no other place to go. He knew she probably didn't want to talk to him but he needed to talk to her so he raised his hand and knocked on the door. A few minutes went by and Lucas was going to knock again but the door opened and he came face to face with Lindsey.

"Lucas, it's almost 1am what are you doing here?" Lindsey asked.

"I need to talk to you" Lucas said.

"Can't this wait until in the morning?" Lindsey asked yawning.

"No, it can't. I've done some thinking" Lucas assured.

"Thinking about what?" Lindsey asked.

"Me and you" Lucas said.

"Oh, ok you can come in then" Lindsey said stepping back and allowing Lucas to walk into her hotel room.

"Lindsey, this isn't easy for me. I'm so confused about things" Lucas said sitting down on the couch.

A smile slowly made its way to Lindsey's face and she walked over to Lucas and sat down beside him. "You can tell me anything"

"I don't know, I mean if I tell you this it's going to change everything, forever" Lucas said looking down at the floor.

"Lucas, change can be a wonderful thing, if anyone needs change it's you" Lindsey assured.

"You're right, I've worked too hard and I deserve to be happy. I need to stop caring about doing what everyone else wants and do what I want" Lucas said.

"I've told you that all along, Lucas" Lindsey said smiling.

"Lindsey, I have something important I need to tell you" Lucas said turning to face her.

"What is it Luke, tell me" Lindsey said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"You're fired" Lucas whispered.

* * *

**So, I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and if you want anything in it just let me know. I am to please. Have a nice night, Ashley **


	62. Instead of Making Me Better

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update. Thanks so much for the reviews they really mean a lot. Also, thanks to ****TivaxBrulianxKibbs**** and Dani OTH for the video request people**. **I sent out a request so hopefully I will have a video for this story. I just have to say OTH was super cute last night. Also, I know you guys will think I'm crazy when I say this but the scene where Nathan and Clay are getting out of the pig truck and they unfold the map and are arguing, I swear I think James had a hickey on his neck. It looks really noticeable I mean I saw it anyway, so did my best friend. I guess I should take it easy on him next time….but we were in the moment and it just kind of happened. I made that last part up but not the part about the mysterious marking on James's neck. Maybe something from Sophia? Yeah, I know that she's "friends" with Austin or whatever but I choose to believe that her and James are still together. I know, get a life Ashley and get on with the update. So here you guys go. **

* * *

"Fired?" Lindsey asked getting up from the couch.

"Lindsey…you have to understand that…." Lucas started

"Understand what? That you're an ass?" Lindsey asked "Cause I have that part down"

"Lindsey, this is hurting Brooke, I have to get a new editor" Lucas confessed

"Since when do you care what Brooke wants?" Lindsey asked harshly.

"What?" Lucas asked

"You heard me" Lindsey said "You've been lying to her about where you've been. I know that you love me, Lucas"

"Lindsey, I need to go" Lucas said shaking his head and walking to the door.

"Lucas don't go please" Lindsey said grabbing him by the hand. "I know that I can make you happy. You and I were so good together"

"Lindsey, what's happened to you?" Lucas asked moving out of her grasp.

"Remember?" Lindsey asked as she leaned up and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and stood on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

Lucas grabbed Lindsey's shoulders and pushed her away from him "Lindsey, what the hell is the matter with you?"

"Luke, I know I can make you happy, you don't want Brooke" Lindsey said her eyes welling with tears.

"How can you say that?" Lucas asked

"Because of your writing Luke. The Unkindness of Ravens was about Peyton and your love for her and The Comet was about Peyton too, but this new book is about you and me" Lindsey explained as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lindsey, you're out of your mind the book is…." Lucas started.

"The book is about love ending and beginning again, it's about how the male lead looks all his life for something that was always right in front of him it's about how when he realized how the love of the girl had changed him into what he knew he could be. It's about how even though it hurt the guy to be away from the girl, he knew they were destiny…that all roads would lead back to her" Lindsey explained. "It's about us, Luke. I just know it is"

"Lindsey, the book has nothing to do with you and me. There is no you and me" Lucas shook his head and tried to walk around Lindsey to the door.

"Lucas, you don't mean that. I know you love me. I love you, I've always loved you. All I need is a chance to make you happy again. We were happy, Luke. Until Brooke came back into your life. She should have just stayed in LA all she does is drag you down, she's a bad wife and a bad mother" Lindsey said her voice trailing off.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked his eyes darkening with rage.

"Nothing, I….was just…" Lindsey stuttered as Lucas walked towards her. Lindsey walked backwards until she felt the wall at her back.

"I'm going to give you some advice Lindsey. I know you're hurting right now but, if I hear you ever talk about my wife like that again you'll be sorry, do you understand me?" Lucas asked his voice laced with venom.

"Yeah" Lindsey nodded quickly her voice shaky with fear.

Lucas backed up off of her and walked to the door. "Goodbye Lindsey, forever"

**Haley and Nathan's House**

"I just wish that there was something we could do" Haley said resting her head on Nathan's shoulder as they lay in bed.

"I know it Hales, I don't know why Lucas gets himself into these situations" Nathan said placing a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I just can't believe that he would talk to me like that" Haley curled deeper under the covers and threw a leg over Nathan's.

"I'm going to talk to him about it" Nathan said. Lucas might be hurting right now but it was no excuse for him to talk to Haley like she was a dog.

"Nathan, don't say anything. I shouldn't have said anything to Brooke and then none of this would have happened" Haley ran her hand along Nathan's red sleep shirt.

"Hales….I'm not going to start a fight…I just want him to apologize to you" Nathan explained.

"He will. It's just been a long time since we had a fight. A real long time…like the last fight we had was over you." Haley said furrowing her brow as she thought back.

"Me? What did I do?" Nathan asked.

"Um, what didn't you do in high school Nathan? You were awful to Luke and you know he didn't take kindly to you and I seeing each other" Haley answered.

"Haley, I was not that bad to him" Nathan said shaking his head.

"You were" Haley nodded. "Lucas would cry"

"You know what Mrs. Scott, you are full of it" Nathan looked at Haley who had cocked her head to look up at him.

"I'm not, ok maybe he wouldn't cry but he still was hurt" Haley acknowledged leaning up to kiss Nathan on the cheek.

"Do you ever think about what would have happened if Lucas would have just stayed on the River Court?" Nathan asked "I mean, I'm glad things turned out like they did but do you ever think about what would have happened?"

"I think things sure would be different. I mean, you would probably still be with Peyton. The two of you and your house full of smart ass, basketball playing, music listening artists…who drink on the weekends and have premarital sex with everyone that will stand still" Haley said.

"You shouldn't talk about mine and Peyton's imaginary kids like that. In all honesty they would be having premarital sex with your and Luke's kids. I could imagine them one like Luke who's a brooding, loner and one like you who doesn't have the fashion sense that God gave a goose" Nathan said shaking his head "What a sad world that would be"

"You're such a jerk" Haley sighed "If I would have had kids with Luke, they would of beat your kids ass"

"I don't think so. I could see us at our reunion. You and Lucas at the loser table with the River Court gang and Me and Peyton at the table in the middle sitting with Brooke, looking at pictures of her 6 kids, all with different dads" Nathan stretched and rolled him and Haley over so that he was on top of her.

"That's a mean fantasy. Especially the part about me having to sit at the table with the guys from the River Court" Haley frowned looking up at Nathan.

"Then you should be glad that Lucas joined the Ravens. Someone had to get you out of the future you were headed towards. Although, sometimes I do wonder it's kind of odd that our son looks more like his uncle and less like me" Nathan said brushing Haley's hair across her forehead.

"Well, I guess it's time I confess. Nathan, the night that we went up to Rachel's cabin, Luke and I had sex. Crazy, wild sex while you guys were sucking up to Pete Wentz I was suck…." Haley started.

"Don't finish that sentence" Nathan said rolling off of Haley and onto his side.

"Aw, Nathan what's the matter?" Haley asked.

"This story isn't funny anymore…and now thanks to you I'll never be able to listen to Fallout Boy again" Nathan sighed to loudly.

"I'm sorry" Haley said as Nathan rolled over and looked at her.

"How sorry?" Nathan asked "Sorry enough to do the thing I like?"

"Nope, I'll never be that sorry" Haley said laughing quickly and shaking her head.

"Haley, it was an accident. I just wasn't expecting you to…" Nathan explained.

"It's ok" Haley said quickly as she moved to straddle him. "It was a lesson learned"

"So you forgive me?" Nathan asked.

"I think we can work something out" Haley said raising an eyebrow before leaning down to kiss him.

**Jake and Peyton's House**

"I'm so ready for this game thank you DVR for your precious gift of recording the playoff game for me" Jake said kissing the remote to the DVR before pressing play.

"Jake, you do realize that it's just a game…I mean it's sad how into it you get" Peyton said adjusting herself on the couch.

"Peyton, I've waited all evening for this. I didn't watch Sports Center or get on the internet I just want to watch my game and see who wins for myself" Jake explained.

"I can tell you who wins…..the" Peyton said.

"LALALALALALALA" Jake said covering his ears.

"Real mature Jake…I don't know where our kids get it" Peyton said as Hayden came into the living room.

"Hi" Hayden said as he walked over to the couch.

"Hayden Jacob what are you doing up this late?" Peyton asked her 3 year old son.

"I wake up" Hayden explained as he pulled himself up on the couch. "Basketball"

"That's my boy alright" Jake said proudly as he set his son on his lap.

"Well you can be the one to deal with him in the morning. He may look like you but he got the Sawyer temper" Peyton explained.

"Oh well, let's go Lakers kick some ass" Jake said.

"Kick ass" Hayden repeated.

"Real nice Jake" Peyton said looking at her husband.

"Peyton, just shhhh that's all I've got to say. I've got a whole bag of shhhh for you over here" Jake said.

"Is there anything else you'd like to teach our 3 year old before I go to bed?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton, he's going to learn it somewhere may as well be from his old man" Jake explained.

"Now I know why your mom and dad always put him in timeout" Peyton sighed as she tried to move herself up off the couch.

"It's not my fault…he's got the "Sawyer temper" remember?" Jake mocked.

"You're lucky I love you Jake cause I'd punch you right now if I could" Peyton said.

"Yeah right" Jake joked as Peyton finally got up and punched his arm before walking out of the living room. "Hey…ow" Jake rubbed his arm and looked at Hayden.

"You see what your mama does to me?" Jake asked.

"Bad daddy" Hayden said.

"No, bad mommy" Jake corrected.

"Bad daddy" Hayden said again.

"Um…Jake?" Peyton called.

"Just a minute" Jake said

"I don't have a minute" Peyton said.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked looking over at Peyton in the doorway.

"My water broke"

**Brooke and Lucas' House**

"I don't know what you want me to say, Lucas" Brooke said softly from where she was sitting on the couch she looked down at the red roses in her hand and then at her husband.

"I just want to be honest with you Brooke" Lucas explained. "I love you"

"It doesn't feel like it" Brooke replied as fresh tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Lindsey. I just thought that I could do this edit without her getting emotional about it. I didn't mean to put my dream ahead of you. That's not fair" Lucas explained.

"It's not just about me Lucas. I want you to be happy. I want all your dreams to come true" Brooke confessed. "I don't want to be the reason you fired Lindsey"

"You're not baby" Lucas said. "I did it because I knew I needed to. I knew that being there with her and anything that she had to offer was nothing compared to being with you"

"Lucas…" Brooke started.

"No, Brooke I don't know what's happened to me these last couple of months all I know is I love you. I love our kids. I would lay down my life for this family and I shouldn't have let something so stupid ruin that"

"I just don't want to lose you Luke. I can't do this alone" Brooke said looking away from him.

"You're not going to do anything alone. I promise you that cause I love this girl named Brooke Scott a whole lot I love everything about you. I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. I love you Brooke and nothing is ever going to change that. I am never going to hurt you" Lucas said.

"I love you, Lucas" Brooke finally said as she scooted closer to him and let him wipe her tear stained cheeks.

"I love you, too. So much Pretty Girl" Lucas said leaning in to kiss her.

"It's going to take time Lucas" Brooke said as she pulled back from the kiss just as the phone rang.

"I know that" Lucas said smiling for the first time since their fight his smile fell as he watched Brooke put the phone back down on the hook.

"We've got to go" Brooke said.

"Why?" Lucas asked

"Peyton's in labor"


	63. All That I'm After

"I swear to god I will never have sex with you again, Jake Jaglieski" Peyton whined as she lay on her side and tried to breathe through the agonizing pain that radiated over her body.

"I know Hon... You say that all the time" Jake confirmed as he rubbed Peyton's back trying to provide some kind of relief.

"I'm serious this time…I'm done…it's not even worth it…I won't miss it" Peyton exhaled deeply as the contraction subsided and she took a few moments to catch her breath.

"I know you won't…It's me that wants it all the time…I should know better" Jake sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Are you mocking me?" Peyton asked as she rolled over on her back to look at Jake. "Cause I can do this without you mocking me"

"No, Peyton I'm just saying that…." Jake started

"Saying what Jake?" Peyton asked "Cause I know that I'm trying to deal with not one but two humans trying to fight their way out of me but you have to be a jokester jokey and make jokes"

"Wow, where is that anesthesiologist?" Jake asked looking away from Peyton to the door.

"I don't know…I wish he'd get here cause I'm in so much pain…I can't take this" Peyton cried as tears of pain and frustration ran down her cheeks.

"Aw Peyt, it's going to be ok" Jake assured leaning down to kiss his wife's sweaty forehead.

"I don't know how you put up with me. I've been mean to you since we've gotten here and not to mention the way I've treated you these last nine months and you are still so sweet to me" Peyton panted as a small contraction radiated over her before looking back at Jake.

"It's because I love you, you are the most beautiful, most talented, most stubborn, most challenging, most wonderful woman that I know. Our kids have the greatest mom…" Jake started.

"No…they don't" Peyton said looking away from Jake.

"Hey, yes they do. You've been through so much Peyton; you've a role model to our kids. You're a fighter and aren't afraid of putting yourself on the line. I hope that these twins are half the person you are. I love you baby, I always have, I always will and no 5 kids are going to be loved more" Jake assured as he kissed Peyton on the cheek.

"5 kids, wow. We should have given them all J names cause then we could be like the Tree Hill version of 19 Kids and Counting" Peyton joked.

"That's such a good show. I wish we had that kind of discipline for our kids" Jake sighed.

"Aw, baby you're the pushover not me" Peyton said as she took a hold of Jake's hand.

The Waiting Room

"Where's Isaiah?" Brooke called in a singsong voice as she pretended she didn't see her son under his blue basketball blanket. "I just can't find him anywhere"

Brooke smiled as she heard a soft laugh coming from under the blanket and watched as Isaiah pulled the blanket down over his head.

"There he is" Brooke announced emphatically causing the 1 year old to bust into a fit of laughter just before throwing the blanket back to Brooke.

Brooke placed the blanket over Isaiah's head again and started the game again "Where's Isaiah? I just can't find my handsome boy"

"Brooke" Lucas said from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked pulling the blanket off of Isaiah and picking him up.

"I need to tell you something" Lucas said as he took a seat next to Brooke.

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she sat down with Isaiah on her lap.

"It's about Lindsey" Lucas started

"Oh…Lucas I don't think this is the time or the place to be discussing her" Brooke said trying to fight the wave of fear and anger that was rising in her.

"She kissed me" Lucas said quietly.

"She kissed you?" Brooke repeated.

"Brooke, honey I pushed her away I swear to God I did. It just came out of nowhere and she was pissed that I fired her and I promise that I was going to tell you at the house but Jake called and now we're here. I just want you to know because I'm not going to keep anything from you anymore" Lucas explained.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Lucas" Brooke sighed and exhaled as she ran a hand over Isaiah's head.

"Brooke, Please don't be mad at me cause I'm going to make things right" Lucas pleaded

"I don't know why you even went to see her…especially after our fight" Brooke bounced her knees as Isaiah started to whine and she pulled her son against her.

"Because, I knew what needed to be done. My writing is important to me but, at no time will it ever be as important as you and our family" Lucas grabbed Brooke by the hand and he sighed sadly at the hurt he saw in her eyes. The hurt he knew he'd put there.

"I just with you wouldn't hide things like this Lucas. I know that we have our ups and downs about things but if you would've been honest with me than I would have understood" Brooke fought back tears and she took a deep breath as she struggled to keep from crying.

"I know it baby" Lucas said. He hated himself right now and he hated that he almost threw away everything on someone who didn't even have a place in his life.

"I just wish we could get away for awhile. Just you and me and the kids, maybe even with Nathan and Haley again. Somewhere that the kids could all have fun and we could relax. Just to get things back to the way they used to be" Brooke ran a hand down Isaiah's back as she continued to bounce him on her knees.

"We can, we can do anything that you want to do. If you think it's what we need then I'm all for it" Lucas half smiled. He was thankful for the small amount of progress that he was making with Brooke; he just knew it was going to take time to fully get her trust back.

"Where could we go?" Brooke asked looking over at her husband.

"We could go to Disney World. I'm sure Nathan and Haley would love to take Jamie and Leah there. You know that Hannah and Isaiah would love it. I mean we haven't been there since you and I got engaged and Nathan and Haley celebrated their anniversary" Lucas smiled at the thought of the whole Scott clan going to Disney. That would surely be a trip he thought to himself.

"That would be fun. I had so much fun when we went. I remember the trip down there and how Haley didn't want to leave Jamie so we had to wait an hour and a half for Deb to assure her that Jamie would be ok." Brooke said smiling. "Do you think Nathan and Haley would want to go again?"

"Would Nathan and Haley want to go where?" Haley asked as she and Nathan walked into the waiting room.

"To Disney World" Brooke answered.

"Um…I don't know" Nathan said.

"Well why not?" Lucas asked.

"Because, I don't really like crowds and I don't know if Leah and Jamie are ready for that" Nathan explained.

"That's not the reason" Haley said quickly.

"Well, then what is the reason" Lucas asked.

"It's because Nathan had a bad experience at Disney World" Haley answered.

"What bad experience?" Lucas asked "I've never heard about this"

"Haley, nobody wants to hear this story" Nathan assured.

"It's because Nathan got sick and threw up on the "It's a Small World" ride" Haley announced.

"When was this?" Lucas asked raising an eyebrow.

"When the 4 of us went after you and Brooke got engaged. We had split up for the day Nathan and I went to look for you guys but we couldn't find you, so we decided to ride a few rides. We got on "It's a Small World" and everything was going great until we made it around to China and Nathan threw up from motion sickness" Haley patted Nathan on the knee and looked over at Brooke and Lucas.

"Thank you Hales" Nathan sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Nathan, that ride goes like 2 miles an hour" Brooke said as Isaiah started to fuss. She stood up with the baby and stared to sway with him.

"I know that Brooke, it's because Lucas made me ride Space Mountain 6 times and then we went to have lunch, and plus it was 110 degrees outside, so yes I got sick. I'm not the first and I won't be the last" Nathan said looking at Brooke and Lucas and then at Haley.

"Hey, Space Mountain was fun" Lucas defended himself "And you could have said at anytime that you didn't want to ride it but you never said anything to me about it"

"That just wasn't Nathan's way" Haley acknowledged.

"I wouldn't be talking Haley, at least I'm not afraid of Ronald McDonald" Nathan said smartly.

"He's scary. He's a clown. There's no place for clowns in the food business. He's awful to look at and more people are afraid of him than what you'd think" Haley shuddered at the thought of the clown from McDonalds and tried to get the image of him out of her head.

"Remember the time we took Jamie to eat and he was there for a party and he came up behind you and you screamed?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, I remember" Haley sighed.

"Of course she remembers it was last Tuesday" Brooke said laughing as she swayed with Isaiah.

"Well at least I can cook" Haley shot.

"Oh good comeback" Brooke said looking at her sister in law. "I thought you'd have something better, I mean you do right songs right?"

"I'm not going to waste my song writing skills on banter with you" Haley said "I speak the truth; everybody knows you can only cook spaghetti"

"So, my family likes spaghetti" Brooke said matter of factly.

"Not every night" Haley commented.

"I don't fix it every night" Brooke said sitting down with Isaiah and reaching into his diaper bag to get his sip cup.

"I'm just saying you're lucky you have Lucas to cook for you cause if not you'd starve" Haley rested her head on Nathan's shoulder as she looked at her best friend.

"I'd just come over to your house and eat" Brooke handed Isaiah his cup and the baby grabbed the handles and slipped it into his mouth before leaning back against his mother.

"You do that already" Haley said she looked over at the door and saw Jake coming into the doorway.

"So are they here?" Brooke asked excitedly as she stood up along with everyone else.

"Yes, they are. You can come and meet them in a second. Peyton wants to get herself together first" Jake explained.

"That's Peyton for you she's high maintenance" Brooke sighed.

"And you're not?" Nathan asked.

"I am not high maintenance" Brooke shot.

One Hour Later

"They are beautiful, P. Sawyer" Brooke cooed "You did good"

"Thanks, I like them a little bit" Peyton said as she looked down at Oliver in her arms.

"I wonder what Hayden's going to think not being the only boy in the house anymore" Haley asked as Brooke handed her Addison.

"He's going to be ok. I think it's going to be interesting because he's so attached to Jake. But, we'll get though it" Peyton said handing Oliver to Lucas.

"I remember when we brought Leah home from the hospital we were over at my mom and dad's and Jamie was playing on the floor with my dad and mom had Leah and Jamie has always been grandma's boy so he was being a little too loud and my mom couldn't get Leah to sleep, she told Jamie to be settle down cause if she had to tell him again he was going to be in trouble. Well, he didn't listen and she put him in his room and when we picked them up that night Jamie looked at us and said "Take her back"" Haley said.

"Wow that's really reassuring Haley" Peyton sighed as she laid back against the pillows.

"Was it a lot harder with the delivery?" Brooke asked looking at her friend.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, but, I had the drugs" Peyton said looking over at Jake who was now holding both twins.

"She did good. She's a trooper, always has been" Jake said proudly. "I can't wait to get the twins home and am able to teach them all sorts of things"

"They're going to have so much going on the next couple of days they're not going to know what to make of everything" Brooke said as she took Isaiah from Nathan.

"I know it. It's going to be exhausting, but so incredibly worth it" Peyton said as she yawned.

"Well, on that note we're going to leave you guys to get some rest" Lucas said as he leaned down to hug Peyton goodbye and then hugged Jake.

"Thank you guys for coming I really appreciate it. I know I haven't been pleasant but I'm really glad you guys are here" Peyton said fighting back tears.

"Oh honey, those are the hormones. I knew they'd be coming" Haley said as she hugged Peyton and then Jake.

"I'll call you tonight P. Sawyer. Thanks for making me an aunt again" Brooke said bending down to hug her friend.

"You know that means you get all 5 on babysitting nights" Jake joked.

"You're too funny Jake" Brooke rolled her eyes as she and Lucas walked towards the door followed by Nathan and Haley.

One Month Later.

"Luke, man you're not listening you've got to put the heavier stuff in the back of the trailer" Nathan explained as he and Lucas packed for Disney.

"I know that Nathan, but I'm trying to tell you that the suitcases need to go to the front that way when you open the doors we're not going to have to dig through everything to get the clothes at the timeshare" Lucas explained.

"Let's just hurry so we can get on the road" Nathan said as he started carrying stuff into the trailer hooked to the back of his and Haley's Expedition.

Lucas wiped the sweat off of his forehead and picked up a storage case full of nonperishable food and carried it into the trailer. He and Nathan had been at this for almost an hour. The whole Disney idea was fun in the beginning but preparing for it had been anything but. The family of Scott's had decided to spend the next 3 weeks in the sunshine state. Lucas and Nathan had split the cost of a timeshare instead of staying a hotel. Brooke and Haley in turn decided to pack everything and anything they could think of. There was no talking the two of them out of it and now Nathan and Lucas were finishing up packing as the girls got the kids ready to go.

"There finally" Nathan said as he closed the back of the trailer and he and Lucas leaned against it.

"I'm glad we met our "We'll be on the road by 3pm goal" Lucas sad looking at the time of 4:15 on his watch.

"Luke, everyone like a little ass but nobody likes a smart ass" Nathan said shoving his brother as they walked towards Brooke and Luke's house.

"Don't shove me" Lucas said as he walked briskly away from his brother.

"Aw, can little Luke not take being bullied?" Nathan asked as he walked faster to catch up to his brother only to have Lucas stop dead in front of him and sent him crashing into his back.

"Your break lights are out man" Nathan said stepping back.

"Aw, can Nathan not take a little joke?" Lucas asked.

"Wow, see what we're going to get to deal with for the next 15 hours" Haley said as she looked at Brooke who was cleaning up the kitchen from where she'd just fed the kids a late snack to hold them over until dinner.

"They're always like this when they're over here I mean they're in their 20's and you'd think they were teenagers" Brooke said shaking her head.

"Hey mama" Jamie said as he walked into the kitchen with Leah and Hannah right on his feet..

"Yes, Jamie?" Haley asked looking at her 7 year old son.

"When are we leaving?" Jamie asked.

"As soon as your uncle Luke and your dad get cleaned up" Haley said as she looked out the window at Nathan who was headed over to his and Haley's house and she watched as Lucas walked into the kitchen.

"As soon as I take a shower I'll be ready" Lucas said walking past everyone and to the back of the house.

One Hour Later.

"Ok is everyone strapped in?" Nathan asked as he looked in the rearview mirror at Brooke and Haley who'd just buckled everyone in.

"Yes" Haley said as she fastened her own seatbelt and looked out the window as the sun slowly started to set.

"We're ready" Brooke said as she grabbed a magazine from her bag and started to flip through it.

"I'm ready Luke, are you ready?" Nathan asked slipping on his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm ready…but if you start to break out into song than I'm going to have to just hitchhike down there" Lucas joked as he flipped on the radio.

"People enjoy my singing voice" Nathan said as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Find me something and I'll sing it"

"It's going to be a long trip to the hotel tonight" Haley said to herself as she turned her IPOD on.

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews and feel free to leave any suggestions for what you'd like to see the gang do at Disney. Love you guys, Ashley**


	64. This is the Happiest Place on Earth?

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I know I say it all the time but I really love to read them. It means a lot that you guys like this story, it's been my baby for like 2 years now. Gosh I can't even believe that. I don't know what I'm going to do with no new episodes of OTH until April, that's forever away. It doesn't make sense to me why if they're trying to "save" OTH why do we need such a long hiatus? But getting back on track I'm here with an update. I hope you guys like it****.**

* * *

"So this is the Grand Floridian?" Nathan asked as he pushed Leah's stroller to the front doors of the hotel. The trip down here hadn't been the most fun and they arrived in Orlando only to discover that their time share was being occupied. So they had no choice but to stay at a hotel until they could find a new timeshare to stay at.

"It sure is" Haley said excitedly. Nathan looked at his wife and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Haley loved Disney World and staying at the Grand Floridian was the icing on the cake. "This is the most amazing hotel I've ever been in"

"It is pretty amazing" Brooke said as she carried a sleeping Isaiah. Brooke looked around the lobby of the hotel. It was beautiful white interior and all the floors were open and the entire room was lit by the huge skylights. The whole thing reminded her of being in Savannah, Georgia. It had the most elegant southern feel to it.

"I'm just so excited to be here" Haley said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Aw, Hales" Nathan said pulling his wife into a hug.

"I just feel so lucky to be here. Staying at the Grand Floridian is like taking in the real Disney experience. Dreams do come true here" Haley said into Nathan's chest. "I love this place"

"Where'd Luke go?" Nathan asked looking around the lobby for his brother.

"He is signing in at the desk" Brooke said as she felt Isaiah stir against her. He raised his head off of her shoulder and rubbed his eyes before looking at his mother.

"Hey handsome did you have a good nap?" Brooke kissed Isaiah's chubby cheek softly and watched her son look around the lobby taking in his first experience at Disney World.

"Mama go" Isaiah pointed over to the big gold birdcage that set in the middle of the lobby.

"You see that baby?" Brooke asked "Do you think there are birds in there?"

Isaiah continued to point at the birdcage and nodded his head. Isaiah saw something big and yellow to the side of the birdcage and looked at it before looking at his mother. "Mama"

"What's wrong handsome?" Brooke asked as Isaiah turned his head into hers.

"No no" Isaiah said clinging tighter to her.

"What do you see?" Brooke asked but soon saw what her baby boy was afraid of. "That's just Pluto"

"No no" Isaiah said again and buried his head into Brooke's neck.

"It's ok, we'll go find daddy ok?" Brooke soothed as she rubbed her son's back. Isaiah pulled back and looked at Brooke.

"Dada" Isaiah asked.

"Yeah, daddy" Brooke set Isaiah down on the floor and took a hold of his hand as the two started to walk through the lobby.

"Pluto didn't go over well did he?" Nathan asked as Brooke and Isaiah walked back over to Nathan and Haley.

"Nope" Brooke said. "I hope he doesn't do this at the park"

"He'll be fine" Haley assured as she knelt down in front of Isaiah "Won't you buddy?"

Isaiah let go of Brooke's hand and reached for his aunt but at the last second saw Lucas walking up behind Haley and he took off running to his father.

"Hey buddy" Lucas said leaning down to pick his son up.

"Hi" Isaiah said softly.

"Hey mama, guess what Hannah and I got" Jamie said as he walked up to Nathan and Haley.

"What did you get sweetie?" Haley asked.

"First time visitor pins" Jamie said proudly holding his pin up for his mother to see.

"That's awesome" Haley said. Jamie clearly showed her enthusiasm for the park.

"Let me see it" Nathan said taking a hand off of Leah's stroller to reach for the pin. Nathan took the pin and looked at it. It showed an assortment of Disney Characters and the caption proudly said "FIRST TIME VISITOR" in capital letters. "I want one of these"

"Nathan, you aren't a first time visitor. You've been here before" Haley said.

"So, Haley they don't know that" Nathan said handing the pin back down to Jamie.

"I got one too" Hannah said as she held her pin up for her Uncle Nathan to see.

"I see that H-bug" Nathan said as he heard Leah start to whimper in her stroller.

Nathan turned the stroller around so that his daughter was facing him. "I was wondering when you were going to join us"

Leah sighed and pushed her brown hair out of her eyes before looking for her binky that had fallen out of her mouth during her nap. She successfully found it and plopped it in her mouth before reaching for her father.

"Leah, you are just like your mother" Nathan said as he picked his daughter up and kissed her forehead. "And you need your diaper changed….so let's go see mommy"

"Thank you, Nathan" Haley said as she reached for her daughter who shook her head no at her mother and held onto Nathan tighter.

"I guess she wants you to do it" Haley said smiling before patting her husband on the shoulder.

"Hales, I can't handle poop diapers" Nathan sighed as he watched Haley pick Hannah up and follow Brooke, Lucas, and Jamie to the elevators.

"Daddy poop" Leah said "I poop"

"I know you did" Nathan said as he pushed the stroller with one hand and carried Leah in the other arm. "Let's go to the room and take care of my stinky girl"

**That Night**

"Is she asleep?" Lucas whispered as he looked over at Brooke who was lying on the other bed that was in their room. Brooke looked down at Hannah who was sound asleep but tangled limbs kept Brooke from getting off the bed.

"Yeah, she's asleep" Brooke whispered back as Lucas turned the bedside light off. He looked over in the pack and play at Isaiah who had been asleep for the last hour. He was thankful that both the kids were asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Lucas dreaded fighting the crowds he really did. They were going to meet Nathan and Haley for breakfast at 7 then go to the park as soon as everyone got ready. They had agreed to just hit two parks tomorrow Hollywood Studios for the first half of the day and then The Magic Kingdom for the evening and the fireworks.

"Do you want come and get in bed with me?" Lucas asked as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"I'd love to but I'm afraid if I move I'll wake her up" Brooke whispered.

"She'll be fine, Brooke" Lucas said. "You know I can't sleep alone"

"Lucas, we are sharing a room with our 2 kids. I'm not going to have sex with you with our 1 and 3 year old in the room" Brooke whispered sternly.

"I don't want to have sex…I mean I do…but not with you…I mean…not with you tonight" Lucas stammered.

"Just go to sleep, broody" Brooke yawned as she curled deeper under the blanket and pulled Hannah closer to her.

**Breakfast**

"Can I just say…I feel like a king" Nathan said as he walked back to the table carrying two plates of breakfast food.

"Nathan, you're going to be sick eating all of that" Haley said before she took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"I need energy, Haley" Nathan explained as he cut his breakfast pizza with a fork. "I'm going to be chasing you and our kids all over the park so I'm going to treat myself…miss 3 cups of coffee"

"It's going to be a long day" Haley shot back.

"Nathan, you don't talk to it until it has at least 5 cups of coffee" Lucas joked as he looked at Haley.

"Lucas, you'll never guess what Brooke and I signed you and the girls up for" Haley said.

"What?" Lucas and Nathan both asked simultaneously.

"Princess Tea Party at Cinderella's Castle" Haley smiled.

"You didn't" Nathan said

"Yeah, and you get your own boa and crown" Haley said to her husband. "I think you should pick pink"

"Haley, Leah isn't old enough to go to that party" Nathan assured.

"Nathan, she's almost 2…she'll be ok. She's got better table manners than you half the time" Haley took a drink of her coffee and looked at her daughter who was eating different things that Jamie was putting on her plate.

"James Lucas Scott, eat your own breakfast" Haley said.

"Mama, she wanted it" Jamie said as he took a sausage link and took a bite of it.

"She's got her own food. You eat yours" Haley looked at Brooke who was cutting up fruit and toast for Isaiah.

"You ready for today, Tigger?" Haley asked.

"I'm getting there. I'm actually really excited, you just can't tell cause Hannah decided she'd keep mommy up all night" Brooke said looking at her daughter who was busy eating a strip of bacon to notice being talked about.

"She tosses and turns like crazy" Haley said "I remember from having naps with her"

"Oh yeah, so I'm running on 4 hours of sleep" Brooke yawned as she picked at her bowl of fruit.

"Brooke, you need to eat more than just fruit" Lucas said as he watched his wife take a bite of watermelon.

"Lucas, I don't want anything else, I'll eat in the park when we have lunch" Brooke assured.

"I'm going to go and get you some real food" Lucas said wiping his mouth before getting up from the table.

"I don't know why he has to insist on things like this" Brooke sighed as she set her fork down on the table.

"Brooke, you really need to eat more than just a few pieces of fruit. It's going to be hot and you need to keep your energy and strength up" Haley said before patting her sister in law's shoulder.

"Look mommy" Hannah said patting Brooke's leg with one hand and pointing with the other. "It's Donald Duck"

"I see that Hannah Banana" Brooke smiled at the happiness that shown in her daughters eyes. She watched as Donald Duck made his rounds around everyone's table and then finally made his way to the Scott family table.

"Look Isaiah" Hannah said to her baby brother as she pointed behind him. Isaiah turned his head backwards and saw Donald duck blow him a kiss. He looked back at Brooke and let out a loud cry before sobs overtook his entire body. He reached his arms out for Brooke and she frowned before picking him up from the highchair and pulling him to her. Donald Duck reacted by covering his eyes and then peeking at Hannah who burst out laughing at the duck in front of her.

"It's ok Isaiah. It's just Donald Duck baby boy" Brooke soothed as she rubbed Isaiah's back as the baby cried.

"No mama no" Isaiah continued to cry as Lucas walked back to the table with a plate of food for Brooke.

"What's wrong? I heard him crying all the way over there" Lucas asked concerned.

"Nothing, he just pretty much hates Disney World and we haven't even been to the park yet" Brooke sighed as she swayed with her son in her arms. "What are we going to do Lucas? I can't take him to the park if this is all he's going to do. I'm not going to do that to him"

"Let me take him" Lucas said holding his arms out to Isaiah. "You finish eating"

Brooke handed a still whimpering Isaiah to Lucas and sat down at the table.

"Where's daddy going?" Hannah asked looking at her mother.

"Daddy's taking Isaiah for a walk. You eat your breakfast" Brooke explained.

"I want to go for a walk with daddy" Hannah pouted as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest.

"Hannah you need to eat" Brooke said.

"I want to go with daddy" Hannah narrowed her eyes at Brooke and pointed to where Lucas was walking.

"Hannah Alexis Scott, if you don't finish your plate then you are just going to have to stay at the hotel alone while we all go to Disney World without you" Brooke shook her head and looked at Haley.

"I don't know why Disney World has turned my kids evil" Brooke sighed.

"We haven't even been here a full 24 hours either" Nathan added.

"Thank you Nathan" Brooke looked at her plate of food and just the look of the food made her want to throw up.

"You ok?" Haley asked looking at Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry" Brooke assured pushing the plate of bacon, potatoes, and scrambled eggs away from her.

"Mama, can I take Leah over to see Daisy Duck?" Jamie asked looking at Haley.

"Not right now sweetie" Haley said.

"Why not?" Jamie asked looking at Haley.

"Because I said so Jamie. We're getting ready to go back to the room and get ready for the park" Haley said.

"Okay" Jamie sighed.

**One Hour Later**

"No daddy" Leah said as Nathan applied sun screen to his daughter's tiny body. "I naked"

"Leah, daddy has seen underwear before" Nathan explained to his daughter as he rubbed the white lotion on Leah's back and shoulders.

"Mommy do it" Leah said pushing his hands away.

"Leah, mommy is getting the tickets together and our bags packed. The sooner you let daddy get you ready the sooner we can go ride rides and see Cinderella" Nathan explained.

"Hurry daddy" Leah said raising her bare arms above her head.

"That's what I thought" Nathan said before he tickled Leah's belly and caused her to laugh "Silly girl"

**Brooke and Lucas's Room**

"It's going to be a lot of fun. I know it's going to be busy but I can't wait to see the kids' face when they see the park" Lucas said smiling.

"It's going to be really nice" Brooke said as she watched Hannah and Isaiah play on the floor. She yawned and pulled the blanket over her higher over her.

"You ok Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Brooke said as she looked over at Lucas who was putting the tickets for the park in his wallet.

"I can take the kids and you can stay here and get some rest if you want to" Lucas offered.

"Lucas, no. That's not fair to you and besides it's our vacation and I want to spend it with my family" Brooke assured.

"I know baby, but I don't want you being exhausted the whole time" Lucas said concerned.

"Luke, I'm ok" Brooke said forcing a smile. The truth is she was exhausted she wanted to just lie in bed and sleep for days.

"I'm going to go and see if Nate and Haley are ready" Lucas said as he slipped his shoes on. He walked to the adjoining door and knocked only to be greeted by Haley.

"I can't find our tickets" Haley said panicking.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked I saw you with them earlier.

"I know that Lucas" Haley said as she dug through her purse.

"You know what they say, they'll be the last place you look" Lucas joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I know that Lucas, cause when I find them I'm not going to have to look for them anymore" Haley shot.

"Haley, just breathe. Where were you the last time you had them?" Lucas asked.

"I know I sat them down on the counter. I told Nathan they needed to be put away for safe keeping" Haley sighed and pulled at her ponytail.

"You ok mama?" Jamie asked walking to his mother.

"Jamie have you seen the park tickets?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I have them" Jamie said pulling them out of his back pocket.

"Thank god" Haley exhaled deeply and took them from her son. "When did you get these?"

"Dad gave them to me to hold" Jamie said looking over at his father who was trying to keep from laughing.

"You knew he had these the whole time?" Haley asked narrowing her eyes at Nathan.

"Well yeah" Nathan said.

"You're such a jerk Nathan" Haley said walking past him.

"Hales, it was a joke" Nathan said reaching for his wife's arm.

"You want to hear a joke?" Haley asked walking up to Nathan, wrapping her arms around him, before leaning in close to him "You won't be getting any for a LONG time for that little stunt"

Lucas looked at Nathan and Haley "We'll meet you guys in the lobby"

Lucas walked back out of Nathan and Haley's room and found Brooke fastening Isaiah into his stroller. "I hope you like the park buddy" Brooke said before kissing Isaiah's cheek softly.

"You excited mommy?" Hannah asked as she tried to push the visor up on her hat so she could see her mother better.

"Yeah, mommy's excited. Do you want to ride with your brother in the stroller?" Brooke asked looking down at Hannah.

"No" Hannah said taking a step back from Brooke "I a big girl"

"We'll see if you're still singing that tune when you get tired" Brooke said smiling down at her daughter.

"We go to tea party now, daddy?" Hannah asked looking at Lucas.

"No baby girl. Thank god that we go to that tomorrow" Lucas sighed. He could only imagine the horror that awaited him and his brother.

"Are we ready?" Hannah asked.

"We are ready" Brooke smiled "Make sure you hold onto the stroller or my or daddy's hand when we get on the tram to go to the park"

"Ok mommy" Hannah said as she walked to the door. "Let's go see Mickey Mouse"

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? Just let me know. Love, Ashley**


	65. Disney World: Where Dreams Come True

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm going to try to make Disney as believable as possible. I was there in August but let me tell you, it was not the happiest place on earth for me. I love it don't get me wrong but if you do go, go when it's the off season, like after school starts and closer to the holidays. Because in the summer it's crazy hot there and people are mean…real mean. Anyways, sorry about all my rambling and on with the chapter. **

**leahx23-** Thanks for reviewing, If you have any suggestions or an idea for something just let me know.

**Maureen- **Thanks for reviewing, I hope that you like this chapter too. Let me know what you think. **  
**

**Long Live BRUCAS- **I'm glad you line the ticket thing. I know it's corny but I could see Nathan doing something like that to Haley. Then her being mean to him in return. Thanks for reviewing.**  
**

**Christabella- **Thanks for reviewing I hope you like this chapter too.

**  
TivaxBrulianxKibbs- **Thanks for taking the time to review. I appreciate it. I know poor Isaiah, he just isn't taking to Disney. He'll be ok though, at least at the hotel anyway.

**arubagirl0926 **– Thanks for your review. I always like to read the ones from you. If you have a suggestion for an idea you can let me know. Thanks

**  
A Amanda A- **Glad you liked the chapter so much. I hope you like this one as well. Thanks for your review

**  
DANI OTH-**. I really enjoy hearing from you and reading what you like about the story. Thanks for reviewing. I hope that one day you get to go to Disney….it's a once in a lifetime experience that's for sure lol.

**  
Princesakarlita411- **Thanks for your review. I hope you'll do the same for this chapter too!!!

**To everyone else that's read but not reviewed: THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!**

* * *

"Mama, is that Disney World?" Jamie asked looking out the window of the monorail.

"No baby, that is the Seven Seas Lagoon" Haley explained to her son as she read her park map.

"Oh, ok" Jamie said taking a seat beside his mother.

"How much longer until we get there?" Jamie looked up at Nathan who was busy texting on his cell phone.

"Just a few more minutes buddy" Nathan explained as he turned his phone off and placed it back in Haley's purse.

"Nathan" Haley said looking at her husband "You should have just left it at the hotel"

"Haley, just chill out. I don't trust these cargo shorts. And for as much money as we pay for our cell phone a month, I'm not going to lose it" Nathan zipped Haley's purse back up and looked over at Lucas who was bouncing Hannah on his knee.

"Look daddy" Hannah said as she pointed to the building the monorail was now driving through.

"I see that Hannah. It's a hotel. Just like the one we're staying in" Lucas explained to his daughter as she looked down from the monorail to the people below. Hannah waved her hand down at the people walking through the hotel but sighed when no one waved back to her.

"They mean" Hannah said turning back to look at Lucas.

"No baby, they're not mean. They just don't see you all the way up here" Lucas kissed the side of Hannah's forehead and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. Lucas looked over at Brooke who was fighting a losing battle of getting Isaiah to keep his sun hat on.

"Pretty Girl, he doesn't like it" Lucas said as he watched as Brooke became frustrated.

"Lucas, he's going to be in the sun all day. I don't want him getting sun burnt" Brooke grabbed the blue hat off the floor of the monorail and went to put it back on the 1 and a half year olds head.

"Brooke, you've already lathered the both of them in so much Coppertone that we could have opened up a warehouse" Lucas said as he touched Brooke's shoulder gently.

"Lucas, it's going to be hot. He's got to wear it. I don't need people looking at me and judging me for not having a hat on my baby's head" Brooke exhaled deeply. She wanted to just cry and she didn't even know why.

"Tigger, it's ok" Haley chimed in "Nobody is going to judge you for anything. I can't even get Leah to keep her shoes on half the time. Plus, if people don't have anything better to do with their vacation then to judge you or anyone then screw them"

"I give up" Brooke sighed in defeat. She took Isaiah's hat and put it in his diaper bag and zipped it up before running her hands down her bare legs.

"Are we here?" Jamie asked as the monorail came to a stop.

"We are here buddy" Nathan said before laughing at Jamie who started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Um..Nathan?" Haley asked looking at the park map and then at her husband.

"Yeah, Hales?" Nathan asked as he took a hold of Leah's stroller and unlocked the brakes on the wheels. He looked down at his daughter who was kicking her legs as she caught on to her big brothers excitement.

"This is the Magic Kingdom" Haley said.

"I know that babe" Nathan said.

"We're supposed to be at Hollywood Studios" Haley explained as the monorail doors opened and the four friends walked out the doors.

"Haley, you told me that we were going to the Magic Kingdom" Nathan pushed Leah's stroller down the loading zone of the monorail area and to a picnic shelter that sat off to the side.

"No, Nathan I said we were going to Hollywood Studios and then we were going to The Magic Kingdom for dinner and the fireworks" Haley unfolded her park map on the table as Brooke and Lucas came up behind them.

"Haley, what's it even matter. Disney World is Disney World" Nathan said as he tried to see his wife's point. "I went to the monorail you told me to go to"

"We need to find someone to ask" Haley said as she looked for anyone that was dressed in anything Disney. She finally spotted a young girl in a Disney shirt leaning against a lamp post talking on her cell phone. "I'll be back"

"Haley…I wouldn't…" Brooke started to say but watched as her friend walked towards the girl park map in hand.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked the young girl. "I was wondering how you would get back to Hollywood Studios from here?"

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ass" The girl said and she walked away from Haley.

"Well, that seemed uncalled for" Haley said as she folded up her park map and walked back to where her friends were.

"How'd that work for you?" Lucas asked laughing softly.

"Shut up Lucas" Haley said narrowing her eyes. "I think if we walk a little bit this way then we'll end up at the Disney Bus Station and we'll be able to get to Hollywood Studios from there"

"Sounds good to me" Brooke said as she pulled the sun visor forward on Isaiah's stroller. "Let's go"

"You know you're going to be paying for this one right?" Lucas asked as he held Hannah's hand as they started to follow their wives.

"You're a lot of help Luke" Nathan said as he looked over at Jamie who was looking at the road that led down to the entrance of the park.

"I thought we were going to the park dad" Jamie said looking over at his father.

"We are Jamie. It's just we aren't going to this park yet" Nathan tried to explain.

"Why not?" Jamie asked "I want to go here"

"We will buddy. We're just going to MGM studios first. Don't you want to go and ride The Tower of Terror?" Nathan asked.

"Well, yeah. I just thought it was here" Jamie said.

"Nope, it's at Hollywood Studios that's why we have to hurry" Nathan said as Jamie came running up behind him.

"We see Mickey daddy?" Hannah asked looking up at Lucas.

"In just a little bit baby" Lucas explained as they finally made their way to the Disney Bus Station.

"Ok" Hannah said letting go of Lucas's hand.

"Hannah, you've got to hold daddy's hand" Lucas said reaching for his daughter's tiny hand.

"Jamie isn't" Hannah said looking over at her cousin.

"Jamie's 7 years old" Lucas explained "You're 3"

"But I a big girl" Hannah said pulling her hand away from Lucas.

"I know you are sweetie but this is a big park and there are a lot of strangers. And daddy's scared so could you hold daddy's hand so I won't be scared?" Lucas asked.

"Ok daddy" Hannah said reaching up for his hand. "Don't be scared. I help you"

"Thank you Hannah" Lucas said as they walked the remaining way to the terminal.

Brooke and Haley stopped at the terminal as they looked around for the bus they were supposed to get on to ride. "I don't see it Haley" Brooke said

"It's over here" Haley said standing on her tip toes to look around people for the flashing marquee running along the top of the bus.

The four made their way over to their bus stop and got in line. Brooke heard Isaiah whining and turned the stroller to face her. "What's the matter buddy?"

"Out" Isaiah said pulling at the buckle over his lap.

"I'll get you out when we get on the bus ok buddy" Brooke cooed softly and leaned forward to kiss her son's forehead.

"Out mama" Isaiah said whining as he reached for his mother.

"Just one second I'z" Brooke promised as she pushed the stroller back and forth trying to get Isaiah to settle down.

"No no" Isaiah cried as he looked up at Brooke who turned the stroller backwards so that it could be lifted up the steps of the bus.

Lucas helped Brooke lift the stroller up onto the bus and was followed by Nathan who helped Haley lift Leah's stroller. They soon found a seat on the bus and Brooke unbuckled a now crying Isaiah and sat him on her lap.

"It's ok handsome" Brooke cooed as she rubbed his back. Isaiah wrapped his arms around Brooke and rested his head on her shoulder as he cried.

"It's ok baby" Hannah cooed to her baby brother as she climbed in between Brooke and Lucas to stand between them. She looked at her baby brother and ran a hand across his back "We see Mickey soon"

"NO NO" Isaiah screamed as his face turned his head away from Hannah and buried his face in Brooke's neck.

"Isaiah, it is ok" Brooke soothed as she rocked back and forth with her son. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew that Isaiah wasn't going to like coming to the park. She didn't blame him, she didn't even want to be there. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was just go back to the hotel, take a shower and go to sleep. She didn't know what was wrong. Her apatite was gone, her back hurt, she kept having twinges of cramps in her abdomen. This just wasn't a fun trip. She hoped that she wasn't getting sick, it was just the heat. The last thing she needed was to get sick on vacation. The whole point of having a vacation is to have fun, not to be sick.

After the longest 6 minutes of her life Brooke sighed thankfully when they pulled into the lot of Hollywood Studios. "Thank God"

"My thoughts exactly" Nathan said as he pulled the tickets that Haley gave him out of his wallet. "I'm so ready to ride rides. "Rock N Rollercoaster, Tower of Terror, this is going to be awesome"

"Dude I know it, I can't even wait" Lucas said as he took Hannah's hand walked out of the bus towards the gate.

"You boys go and have your fun" Haley said opening her purse to hand Nathan his money clip and his cell phone. "Just don't be gone too long. Brooke and I do want to spend some time with you guys"

"Hales, we will be back as soon as Jamie gets his first taste of what Disney has to offer" Nathan explained.

"Just be careful, Nathan" Haley said as they went through the ticket line. "He's just a little boy"

"I know that Haley" Nathan said as he knelt down to kiss Leah's cheek.

"Hi daddy" Leah said.

"Hi baby" Nathan said.

"Can we go now?" Jamie asked taking Nathan by the shirt and tugging it.

"Yeah, as soon as your Uncle Luke is ready we'll go" Nathan explained.

"Uncle Lucas. COME ON" Jamie whined as he waved a hand to his uncle.

"I'm coming buddy" Lucas said before turning back to look at Brooke. "You know I'll stay if you want me to"

"I know you will" Brooke said forcing a smile. "But I want you to go and have fun with your brother"

"You sure you're ok Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I promise" Brooke lied.

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can" Lucas kissed Brooke on the cheek and walked away.

Brooke watched as Lucas and Nathan followed Jamie down "Hollywood Boulevard" she took Hannah's hand and placed it on the side of the stroller as she carried Isaiah and pushed the stroller over to where Haley was. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Haley said "Let me check the map"

"Haley, you do realize we don't need to check the map for everything" Brooke said with a sigh.

"I know, I just like being prepared and having an idea of what I'm going to be doing" Haley said as she gave the map a once over.

"Let's just go to the Beauty and the Beast Live" Brooke said looking over Haley's shoulder at the park map.

"Ok" Haley said as she folded her map up and placed it in Leah's diaper bag.

* * *

"Jamie you are going to love this" Nathan said as he looked down at his son as they finally made their way into the Tower of Terror.

"Yeah…" Jamie agreed his voice trailing off.

"You ok Jamie?" Lucas asked his nephew.

"Yeah….yeah I'm fine" Jamie said as they walked into the pitch black room. Jamie stood close to Nathan and as soon as the "bell hop" shut the door they'd just walked through leaving the room in total darkness Jamie grabbed Nathan's leg.

"You sure you're ok buddy?" Nathan asked reaching down to pat his son's shoulder in support.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you're ok dad" Jamie explained as the black and white TV came on and the Twilight Zone started to play.

After the intro to the show played the "Bell Hop" opened another set of doors and the three young men made their way through a dimly decorated hotel lobby. Jamie made sure to stay between Lucas and Nathan and he looked around the room to see the cobwebs and old time pictures that hung around the room. After a few moments of walking they made their way to a set of elevators. Jamie looked up at the elevator operator who kept his eyes on Jamie the entire time. Jamie clung tighter to Nathan's shirt and looked away. He jumped when he felt someone touch his back with a hand and looked to find his uncle Lucas looking down at him.

"You ok buddy?" Lucas asked. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"You didn't scare me. I was just messing with you" Jamie assured adding a nervous laugh to the end of his sentence.

"Well, it's our turn" Nathan said as the elevator doors opened. The 3 made their way into the elevator and grabbed a seat in the back. Nathan made sure Jamie's seatbelt was fastened before he buckled his own. He looked down at his son who was clinging to the arm rests.

"Jamie, we can get off if you want" Nathan assured.

"No…I want to ride this" Jamie said. "I'm not scared"

"Ok" Nathan said as the elevator doors closed and the elevator filled with total darkness.

* * *

"I liked that show mommy" Hannah said as she held Brooke's hand as they walked out of the Beauty and the Beast LIVE show. The girls had taken the kids on a few rides and went to a few shops before going to the show. It had been a good 4 hours since they'd last seen the guys. Who knew what they were doing or where they even were.

"I'm glad you did baby girl" Brooke said as they walked over to a bench to wait for Haley who had to change Leah's diaper. Brooke looked in the stroller at Isaiah who'd fallen asleep during the show. She was thankful that he was asleep because there were Disney characters all around them. He had enjoyed the show at first but the cool dark room soon had its effect on him and he drifted off in Brooke's arms.

"Can we get an ice cream mommy?" Hannah asked looking at her mother with hope filled eyes.

"Maybe after lunch baby" Brooke said "We're going to be eating soon and I don't want you to spoil your appetite"

"Ok" Hannah dejectedly sat down on the bench and looked around at all of the people walking up and down the road. She smiled when she spotted her aunt Haley walking towards them pushing Leah in her stroller.

"Haywe" Hannah called clapping her hands as she climbed off of the bench.

"Hannah don't run" Brooke said as she watched her daughter run over to her aunt.

Hannah ignored her mother's request and kept running to her aunt. She smiled when Haley bent down and held her arms open. Hannah laughed when she leapt into Haley's arms and her aunt covered her cheek and neck in kisses.

"I miss you" Hannah explained to Haley.

"Stink face I was gone 30 seconds" Haley joked.

"It was a long time" Hannah said as Haley sat her down on the g round and took her hand as she pushed Leah's stroller over to where Brooke was sitting.

Haley sat down beside Brooke and fanned herself with her hands. "It's hot"

"You're not telling me anything I don't know" Brooke said as she fixed the straps on her blue spaghetti strap top.

"I wonder what time the guys will call for us to meet them" Haley asked reaching into the pocket of Leah's stroller to grab her water.

"I don't know. I can only imagine what they've taken Jamie on" Brooke said as she slipped her sunglasses on.

"Me too. I hope nothing too bad. Of course knowing Nathan he just has to be mister popular" Haley explained as her phone buzzed telling her she'd received a text.

"Who's that from?" Brooke asked.

"It's from the guys. They're ready to go to lunch" Haley said as she flipped her phone shut after replying that they'd meet the guys at Sci-Fi Dine In Theater.

"It's lunch time already?" Brooke asked with a yawn before looking at her watch.

"It sure is" Haley said as she stood up.

"I feel like we just ate" Brooke said as she stood up and grabbed a hold of Isaiah's stroller.

"Brooke, that was at 7 this morning it's almost 2. You can't tell me you aren't hungry" Haley said as she stopped walking to look at Brooke.

"No, I'm hungry…it's just the day feels like it's going by so fast" Brooke stammered.

* * *

"This place is so cool" Jamie said as he slid into the booth that looked just like an old time 50's car.

"I knew you'd like this place buddy" Haley said as she handed Jamie a kid's menu.

"I want chicken" Hannah said as she picked up her menu and read it upside down.

"Chicken?" Lucas asked "You don't want any spaghetti?"

"Nope" Hannah said as she continued to look at the menu.

"Chicken does sound good" Lucas said looking at Brooke who was looking over the menu. "What are you going to get Pretty Girl?"

"Umm" Brooke said as she looked over the menu "Just a salad…or a cup of soup and a grilled cheese"

"Brooke, you didn't eat anything for breakfast, I'm not letting you go without eating a good lunch" Lucas explained getting concerned and irritated with his wife.

"Fine, I'll get something else" Brooke scoffed and looked at the menu.

Lucas got out of the booth and took Brooke by the hand. "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"I want to talk to you in private" Lucas said looking at her before looking at Nathan and Haley. "Can you keep an eye on them?" Lucas asked motioning towards Hannah and Isaiah.

"Sure can" Haley answered as she sat her menu down on the table.

"Thanks" Lucas said as he took Brooke's hand and pulled her out of the restaurant.


	66. The Magic Kingdom Will Save Us All

**Wow. Thanks for all the reviews guys. It's overwhelming. I wasn't expecting that many. So as a reward I'm going to go ahead and post a new chapter. I hope you guys like it **

* * *

Brooke followed Lucas out of the restaurant she winced at the tight grip that he had on her wrist and she sighed thankfully as he let go. She rubbed her wrist as he turned to look at her.

"Lucas, this is really inappropriate. I mean Nathan and Haley are in there waiting for us" Brooke started.

"I know. And the sooner you tell me what's wrong. The sooner we can go back to lunch" Lucas said turning to look at her.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want anything to eat" Brooke explained.

"Brooke, that's no excuse. You didn't eat anything but watermelon, and strawberries for breakfast. Just tell me what's the matter with you" Lucas narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Brooke.

Brooke turned her head from Lucas's gaze and she watched the people walking up and down the road behind Lucas. "It's nothing….I'm fine"

"You know Brooke; you give me speech after speech about lying. And now you're lying to me" Lucas shook his head and tipped his finger under Brooke's chin. He turned her head up to face him. "Just tell me sweetheart. Whatever it is we'll get through it together"

Brooke looked into Lucas' eyes and the concern she saw broke her heart. She had to tell him she knew she did. "I just haven't been feeling well"

"How long have you felt bad?" Lucas asked dropping his hand from Brooke's chin as he held her gaze.

"Just a few days, I don't think it's anything to be concerned about. It's just the heat" Brooke nodded her head to emphasize her point.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lucas asked

"It's just my head and I just feel kind of sick at my stomach" Brooke confessed.

"I'm going to take you to the emergency room" Lucas said he started to walk past Brooke but she grabbed his arm in protest.

"Lucas, please. I'm fine, it's just the heat I promise" Brooke pleaded her eyes clouding with tears. "I don't want to ruin our vacation. Pleas, drama finds us everywhere, I just want to enjoy the next few weeks with our kids and our family. I just need a good night's sleep"

"Brooke…" Lucas started but he stopped when he saw the pleading look on Brooke's face. "If you're not feeling better in the morning I'm taking you"

Brooke exhaled deeply as she watched Lucas walk back into the restaurant. She felt an awful wave of nausea come over her body and had to swallow deeply to keep from being sick. How was she going to convince a doctor she wasn't sick? She had to feel better tomorrow. She just had to. She wasn't going to make this trip about her, it wasn't. It was about them all having fun together as a family. Something that hadn't happened in a long time, she'd put up with it for her kids. Sure, she could have told Lucas how bad she really felt, but she did the right thing. She took a deep breath and pushed the glass door and walked back into the restaurant.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The Orlando sun had set and with it came a cool evening breeze. Brooke had to admit after a small dinner she was feeling a lot better. She knew that it was just the heat. She never did handle extreme temperatures too well. Lucas always tried to blame her weight; he would always complain that she was too skinny. She only ever heard it from him and her friends. Everyone else always told her that she looked great. As long as she felt good, then that's all that mattered. And right now she felt pretty great.

"Mommy" Hannah called from behind Brooke where she was walking with her Uncle Nathan.

"Yes, Hannah" Brooke answered looking back at her daughter.

"Can we ride that?" Hannah asked pointing to The Haunted Mansion.

"Hannah, I don't think so. You're too little baby girl" Brooke explained.

"Pwease, mommy" Hannah stuck out her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side as she looked up at her mother.

"Hannah, I don't know" Brooke said. She looked at Lucas who was holding Isaiah. "What do you think?"

"I think one time isn't going to hurt. If you and Haley go with her then I think she'll be fine. It's not that scary Brooke. You know that" Lucas looked at Isaiah who was patting his father's shoulder gently as he looked around the park.

"If she has nightmares, you're getting up with her" Brooke explained as she reached her hand down to her daughter.

"We go mommy?" Hannah asked letting go of Nathan's hand to reach for her mother.

"Yeah, we're going" Brooke said.

"Yea, fanks mommy" Hannah wrapped her tiny arms around Brooke's legs and squeezed.

"Yeah, we'll see how well you take this" Brooke said bending down to pick up her daughter. She looked over Nathan's shoulder at Haley who was walking back towards them carrying Leah.

"I tell you, nobody poops more than this child" Haley said bending down to fasten Leah into her stroller. "She's definitely Nathan's daughter"

"Aw, thanks Hales. As long as she inherits something from me" Nathan wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Gross" Jamie said covering his eyes and looking away from his parents. "You guys are too old to be doing that"

"Thanks Jamie, you make mama feel good" Haley said to her son sarcastically.

"Can we go on The Haunted Mansion now?' Jamie asked reaching for Haley's hand.

"Well, James Lucas Scott are you going to hold your mother's hand?" Haley asked as she reached down for Jamie's hand.

"Yeah, I know you'll be scared mama" Jamie said pushing his Mickey Mouse ears up higher on his head.

"You know Hales, I bet there will be clowns" Nathan added raising an eyebrow.

"Jamie maybe your daddy should go with you" Haley said planting her feet solid as Jamie pulled her by her hand.

"I want you to go mama" Jamie said grunting as he used all his body weight to pull Haley.

"Fine, don't say I never did anything for you" Haley said following her son towards the huge brick building with the dark green roof.

"Hurry mommy" Hannah said as she held onto her mother who was walking beside Haley.

"We're going to have to wait a little while baby we have to wait in line" Brooke explained.

"I not want to" Hannah said looking at Brooke as they finally came to a stop at the end of the line.

"I know but we can't cut Hannah. It's not nice" Brooke explained "We have to wait our turn"

"Ok" Hannah sighed and wriggled out of her mother's grasp so that Brooke would set her down on the ground.

"We ride together Jamie" Hannah said looking up at her cousin.

"Maybe Hanny. I think I want to ride with my mama though" Jamie explained to Hannah.

"Oh. I ride by myself" Hannah said.

"No ma'am you're going to ride with mommy" Brooke said pulling playfully at Hannah's dark pony tail.

"I ride with you all day" Hannah tilted her head back and looked up at Brooke.

"You don't want to ride with mommy?" Brooke asked looking down at the toddler.

"I do. I just kidding" Hannah said laughing as she twirled around to wrap her arms around Brooke's leg.

"Hannah, you're just too funny" Brooke said patting her daughter's head.

* * *

"Man, I didn't know this place would be this crowded" Nathan said as he and Lucas stood in line at the soft serve ice cream cart.

"Me either" Lucas said as he looked up at the menu. "I'm just glad it's cooling off"

"I can't wait to get back to the hotel. I need a shower" Nathan said to his brother.

"Is that what that smell is?" Lucas asked looking at Nathan. "I'd say you do man"

"You're real funny man" Nathan shook his head and turned back to look at the menu.

"I'm just kidding you little brother. You know I love you" Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around Nathan's shoulder.

"Aw, how sweet. Have you two been together long?" A voice asked from behind them.

Nathan and Lucas turned behind them and looked at the old woman standing in line behind them. "Excuse me?" Nathan asked.

"You and your boyfriend. You two have a beautiful family. Have you two been a couple long?" The old woman asked again.

"Ma'am, I think you may have the wrong idea" Lucas started.

"4 years ma'am" Nathan said wrapping an arm around his brother.

"Nate, stop" Lucas said furrowing his brow as he shrugged his shoulders to get out of his brothers grasp.

"Come on Luke, now don't be shy" Nathan said while smiling at the old lady.

"You two are sweet" The lady said before looking at her watch. "Oh dear, I have to meet my family, you boys have a nice evening"

Nathan and Lucas watched the old woman leave and Lucas turned his head to look at Nathan. "You're a dead man"

"It's payback for the way you treated me before we left" Nathan said with a laugh.

"I'm serious, I'm going to get you back for this" Lucas said shaking his head.

* * *

"And then it took you all the way up to the top and dropped you" Jamie explained his experience of riding the Tower of Terror to his mother as they waited in line.

"How many times did you and daddy go on this?" Haley asked

"Seven. Dad said we could go on it for as many years old I am" Jamie turned back and shivered slightly as the cold air hit him as they finally made their way into the brick building after 15 minutes of waiting in line.

"I'll be sure to tell daddy thanks for letting you go on that ride" Haley said forcing a smile as she looked down at her son before turning her attention to Brooke.

"I tell him that he's a little boy to be careful, does he listen? No. cause he wants to be Mr. Cool" Haley shook her head.

"He just wants to have fun with his son Tutor Wife" Brooke said bumping shoulders with Haley.

"Yeah, I guess. I just want Jamie to be safe" Haley said with a sigh.

"I am safe mama" Jamie said as they walked through the ride and over to the carts to get on the ride.

"Hold me mommy" Hannah said raising her arms up to Brooke.

"How about you hold mommy for a few minutes" Brooke said kneeling down like she was going to sit in Hannah's arms.

Hannah laughed and folded her arms down. "You too heavy mommy"

"Too heavy?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. I just little" Hannah said raising her arms back up to her mother. "Daddy hold you"

"That would be nice" Brooke said bending down to pick Hannah up.

"You guys ready?" Haley asked as the 4 climbed into the cart.

"I'm ready" Jamie said as the bar got pulled down across them.

"I ready" Hannah said clapping her hands before resting her hand on top of Brooke's as the ride started to go down the track and into the mansion.

* * *

"Does that taste good buddy?" Lucas asked as he scooped up a spoonful of chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream out of the cup and fed it to Isaiah.

"Yum Yum" Isaiah said banging his hands against the cup holder of his stroller.

"Yeah, daddy likes it too" Lucas said taking a spoonful of ice cream and eating it himself.

"I think Leah likes hers" Nathan said looking at his daughter who was covered in vanilla ice cream.

"Is that good Leah?" Lucas asked his niece.

"Too cold" Leah explained as she liked the soft serve ice cream off of the cone.

"Haley's going to flip out on you" Lucas said with a chuckle as he looked at his brother.

"I know. What can you do though…she's a baby, it's Disney World. You've got to let a kid be a kid" Nathan explained as he ate his banana split.

"If you say so" Lucas heard Isaiah whine and looked at his son. "What is it buddy?"

Isaiah looked at Lucas and opened his mouth as he pounded his hands on the cup holder.

"Oh, I see" Lucas said as he scooped a small spoonful of ice cream into Isaiah's mouth.

"Daddy Goofy" Leah said pointing her hand at the giant dog walking towards them.

"Yeah, I see him" Nathan said as he watched the dog get closer to them.

Leah slipped off of the bench and walked over to the dog and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi Goofy"

Goofy waved down at Leah and then tiptoed over to the side of Isaiah's stroller and looked at the baby. Isaiah looked over at the dog and furrowed his brow as he studied the features of the larger than life cartoon character in front of him. Goofy sensing Isaiah's uneasiness reached a giant gloved paw to him. Isaiah let out a shrill cry and reached for Lucas as sobs overtook his entire body.

"Oh Isaiah, you're a big boy it's just Goofy" Lucas explained as he sat his ice cream beside him and reached for his crying son.

"DADA" Isaiah screamed as Goofy covered his eyes and backed away from the stroller.

"Isaiah, it is ok. He's not going to hurt you" Lucas said as he lifted the baby out of the stroller and sat him on his lap.

"NO NO NO NO" Isaiah screamed throwing his body backwards in Lucas's arms.

"I don't know if we're going to make it to the fireworks or not" Lucas said to Nathan as he bounced Isaiah on his lap gently.

"I know what you mean" Nathan said as he spotted Haley and Brooke coming towards them.

"What happened?" Brooke asked as she walked up to Lucas who was still holding a sobbing Isaiah.

"That damn dog happened" Lucas said pointing over to where Goofy was posing for a picture.

"I'm going to just take him back to the hotel" Brooke said reaching for Isaiah.

"I'll go with you" Lucas said standing up.

"No, Luke stay and watch the fireworks. I'll see you back at the hotel" Brooke kissed Lucas and Hannah both good bye before pushing Isaiah's stroller up the walkway.

* * *

"You just don't like Disney do you buddy?" Brooke asked as she lay in bed with Isaiah. The whole room was dark except for the light from the TV that was on mute. Isaiah took his bottle out of his binky out of his mouth and curled deeper against Brooke.

"You ready for sleep huh buddy?" Brooke said as she picked him up and carried him over to the pack and play.

Brooke waited until she knew Isaiah was asleep before she decided to take a shower and get into bed herself. She turned the hot water on got undressed and stepped inside.

* * *

"Look daddy" Hannah said as the fireworks show started. She had the perfect spot, right on top of her daddy's shoulders.

"I see those baby" Lucas said to his daughter. He wished Brooke would have stayed at the park but he understood. She was right about Isaiah he didn't like the park, and it was a problem that he and Brooke were going to have to deal with.

Lucas looked over at Nathan and Haley who were looking up at Cinderella's Castle. The lights shining up on the castle would turn colors every few seconds making the castle look like it was a variety of colors as the fireworks shot up behind it in the night sky. The song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" playing along with the voice of Cinderella's fairy god mother. Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and pulled her so her back was against his front. Leah had lost her battle and finally given in to sleep but Jamie stood by his mother and father mesmerized by the sight before him.

* * *

Brooke had just finished washing her hair when she opened her eyes and looked down to see the dark red water swirling around the drain. She turned the water off and reached for her robe. She slipped it on and tied it before she became dizzy and the darkness closed in on her and she collapsed to the tile floor.

* * *

**tanya2byour21** Thanks for always reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope that you don't get to mad with what happened to Brooke.

**leahx23 **Yeah, If you liked that cliffhanger. I bet you just loved this one lol. Thanks for reviewing.

**bjq** Thanks for your review!!!

**dianehermans**Thanks for your review. As far as things go with Brooke. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Christabella**Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate it

**brookenlucas4eva03** Hope you liked this update. I tried to do it ASAP. Thanks for reviewing.

**arubagirl0926** Thanks for telling me I'm a good writer that means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter and review for it as well.

**OTH-Brucas-love** I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know some of the characters seem different but I can't see Nathan being serious all the time. He just seems like he's always the pushover with his kids. Thanks for reviewing

**Smartie01** THANKS for your review. I'm really glad you like this story. I've done my best to include everyone. It's just sometimes hard to include Peyton, cause I don't have the most favorable opinion of her lol. But I'm really glad you liked the chapter and again thanks for reviewing.

**SheDevilJen** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one as well.

**DANI OTH** You're right kids do have a sixth sense about things. It could explain a lot with Isaiah being so cranky. You know what would be awesome though, if one time we were both at Disney together. Talk about what a small world that would be. But let me tell you we'd have some fun.

**Princesakarlita411** I don't know what could be wrong with Brooke. Of course, I have a few ideas I just don't know which one to use yet. Thanks for your review.


	67. When All I Need Is You

**Thanks to everyone who read the last chapter. You know guys I have to say I'm missing my OTH every Monday night. I tried to cope but now "My Life as Liz" is over and I have absolutely nothing to watch on Monday's now. I think I might watch True Life tonight but I don't know. I feel like I should be in the corner shaking from withdraw. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter!!! **

**Maureen** Thanks for your review I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one.

**Christabella**Thanks for reviewing it means a lot.

**dianehermans** Thanks for your review.

**Long Live BRUCAS** Thanks for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thought that it was funny. I try to mix things up from serious to funny and sometimes sad or even hot. It just depends on the day and the situation.

**bjq**Thanks for reviewing. I hope I can answer all the questions you had in your review.

**arubagirl0926** Thanks for reviewing for the chapter. I'm glad you like the kids, I try to keep them as normal as possible, I think I probably make mistakes on age timelines and people are probably like "No 1 year old can talk like that or no 3 year old would do this" I tried to base them on the kids in the nursery at my church so again thanks for reviewing and I hope that you continue to read and review.

**OTH-Brucas-love** I'm glad you liked the part with Nathan and Lucas. I didn't know if a lot of people would find it very funny. I'm glad you did though, Thanks for the review!!!

**sarcasm110011** Oh my gosh that would be awful to lose someone at Disney. The crowds are so mean there anyway. Nobody gets out of your way for anything, let alone helping you find someone that's missing. I'm glad you found her lol. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**gg **Thanks for reviewing!!!

**tanya2byour21**As long as you're not mad at me for the last chapter than I'm ok. I wouldn't do too much to hurt Brucas. After all they are my favorite ship. I hope you like this chapter too and thanks for reviewing!!!!

**Princesakarlita411** Thanks for reviewing!!!

**DANI OTH** Let me just say that you don't even know how much fun we could have at Disney. I know that we've never met or anything but I just made up a scenario in my mind I picture it as we're wearing the same One Tree Hill shirt and we're both there and walking around. Then we spot each other wearing the same shirt and you're like "I love your shirt, I write fan fiction for OTH" Then I go "Me too" Then you say "I'm DANI OTH on ." Then I say "No flippin way I'm BandLforever" Then we'd go get a giant turkey leg and ride the tea cups. Anyways. Thanks for the review and I hope that you like this chapter just as much.

**onetreehillgirl066** Thanks for your review!!!

**leahx23** Aww. I'm sorry the chapter left you in such suspense. I promise I'll try to fix it with this chapter. I hope that you like this one just as much and by the way THANKS for telling me I'm a good writer. I always catch silly errors when I read back through it and get mad at myself. But again thanks for making my day!!!

**brookenlucas4eva03** Thanks for taking the time to review.

**stagediva23** I try to throw in a cliffhanger every now and then. I just like to keep people in suspense lol. I'm glad that you liked this chapter and thanks for your review.

**SheDevilJen** Thanks for letting me know that you like my story so much. It means a lot to me to know you consider it one of your favorites. I hope that you like this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

Lucas walked up to the room carrying a sleeping Hannah. He looked over at Nathan and Haley who were both visibly exhausted.

"I'll see you guys in the morning. What time do you want to meet for breakfast?" Lucas asked as he fumbled in his wallet for the card key to the room.

"Breakfast?....I hope to not be up before noon" Haley grimaced before yawning and putting the key in her and Nathan's key slot.

"I'll take that as she doesn't want to meet" Lucas joked to his brother who was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, you know Hales, she's a nightmare when she doesn't get at least 10 hours of sleep" Nathan joked.

"I heard that" Haley's voice called from inside the room.

"It doesn't matter to me man, we can just play it by ear" Nathan said.

"Sounds good to me" Lucas said as he opened his hotel room door and waved goodnight to his brother.

Lucas walked in the room and laid Hannah down on the bed before turning to the other bed in the room. He expected Brooke to be laying there but all he found were the sheets pulled down to the middle of the bed. He looked over the pack and play and saw Isaiah sound asleep. He pulled the blanket up higher over his son when he noticed the light shining from under the bathroom door.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked softly as he gently knocked. When he received no answer he slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. His heart stopped at the image that was before him. There leaning against the bathtub was Brooke. Her terrycloth robe was stained with blood and sweat poured off of her forehead as she turned her head to the side and looked up at her husband with dark sunken eyes.

"Luke" Brooke whispered as he rushed to kneel down beside her.

"Brooke, Brooke" Lucas yelled as he pushed the sweat slicked hair off of Brooke's forehead and that's when he noticed the pool of blood that was slowly leaking out from beneath her.

"Oh god Brooke, what happened?" Lucas asked as he reached into his pocket for his phone to dial 911.

"I'm so cold" Brooke whispered as she turned her head to the side to look towards the window.

"Help's on the way baby girl. Just stay with me" Lucas pleaded as he reached down to pick Brooke up. He pulled her into his lap and started to brush the hair out of her across her forehead.

"I'm sorry" Brooke whispered as she rested her head against Lucas's neck.

"Don't say sorry" Lucas said pulling his head back to look at her. "Just stay awake"

"I can't…" Brooke trailed off. Lucas wrapped the robe tighter around her. Her whole body was cold to the touch and he was trying anything he could do to warm her up.

"Just stay with me Pretty Girl" Lucas pleaded as the tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I love you" Brooke whispered as she lost the battle and her eyes slowly shut.

"BROOKE!!" Lucas screamed as he shook her. Her whole body was loose and he pulled her robe apart to feel her heart beating and he found nothing against his hand.

"Brooke, please don't do this. Don't leave me" Lucas sobbed as he held his wife's body against him. He had no response though. He didn't know CPR he didn't know anything he could do to help her. So he did the only thing he knew he could. He held her limp body against him and cried.

* * *

Lucas's eyes shot open and he leaned up on his arms as he looked at the sleeping form beside of him. Sweat was running down his entire body regardless that it was freezing in the hotel room. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep at all until Brooke got checked out by a doctor. He didn't know where her medical issue was coming from or what was causing it. All he knew was that it would put him at such ease if she'd just go to urgent care and get checked out.

Lucas laid a hand on the shoulder that was beside of him and he gently shook her. "Brooke"

Brooke murmured something incoherent against the pillows and she rolled over on her back to look at Lucas. "Luke, are you ok?"

"No, Brooke I'm not ok" Lucas sighed as he reached over to turn the bedside lamp on. "We need to talk"

"Lucas, it's 3 in the morning" Brooke yawned "Can't we talk in the morning?"

"No, cause you might be dead later" Lucas said with a sigh as he leaned back against the pillows on the bed.

"Lucas, what are you talking about?" Brooke asked as she looked over his shoulder to make sure Hannah was still asleep.

"I'm worried about you Brooke" Lucas said as he turned to face his wife "I know something's wrong and you aren't telling me what it is"

"Broody, nothing is wrong, I'm fine" Brooke assured.

"Then why are you having cramps and not feeling well and not eating?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, It was just the heat. I mean it was like 103 degrees today. I just didn't take the heat well. Not to mention I didn't sleep well the night before" Brooke said as she curled up against Lucas.

"Why did you leave the park then?" Lucas asked as he wrapped a stiff arm around his wife.

"Because our son was about to have a nervous breakdown, I love Isaiah and I don't want the earnings from the summer line at Clothes Over Bros to go into his therapy" Brooke joked but her smile fell when she realized Lucas wasn't laughing.

"It's not funny, Brooke" Lucas sighed as he looked at her. The thought of having to go the rest of his life without her made his very soul ache. The woman laying in front of him was his life, and his everything, and all he wanted was for her to be healthy.

"Luke, I brought Isaiah home on the monorail, we came up to the room, I bathed him, changed him, ordered us both a bedtime snack of fruit from room service. I brushed his teeth and he and I laid in bed until he fell asleep. Once he was asleep I took a shower and went to bed. That's all that's everything I did when I got to the hotel. I promise you I'm not hiding anything from you. It was just the heat" Brooke assured.

"Would you just go to the clinic to get checked out for me tomorrow? Please Brooke" Lucas pleaded.

"If it will get you off of my back, I'll go to the clinic while you and Nathan take the girls to the Princess Tea Party" Brooke wiped a bead of sweat off of Lucas' arm as she looked up at him.

"Thank you" Lucas sighed. He felt like an entire weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and he pulled Brooke against him and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Can we go to sleep now? We have to meet Haley and Nathan for breakfast and you know how they get when they don't eat" Brooke curled deeper against Lucas and closed her eyes.

"Do I ever" Lucas said as he reached over and turned the bedside light out. He wrapped his arm around Brooke and did his best to fall back asleep.

* * *

"You look nice daddy" Hannah said as she took a hold of Lucas's hand as they sat at the table for the Princess Tea Party.

"Thank you Hannah" Lucas said with a yawn. He didn't sleep very well after his nightmare and when he did finally drift off it was time to meet for breakfast.

"Rough night Luke?" Nathan asked as he looked around the room. Everywhere he looked there were mothers and daughters. But thanks to Haley here he and Luke sat. Surrounded by baby dolls and toddlers and princesses he didn't even know.

"You have no idea" Lucas sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Put your crown on daddy" Hannah said handing it up to her father.

"Hannah, daddy already has the boa on. Don't you think that's enough?" Lucas asked looking over at his daughter.

"Pwese daddy?" Hannah asked her tiny hand holding the pink crown up to her father.

"Fine" Lucas sighed as he took the crown from Hannah and placed it on top of his head. "Are you happy now?"

"Very" Hannah said as she reached for the cookie that was on her plate.

"This is ridiculous" Lucas said as he looked at his brother.

"Hey, I'm wearing my crown. It's only fair that you wear yours" Nathan said as he plucked the blue feathers from the boa off of his dress shirt.

"I have to say Nate, blue is your color" Lucas said looking at his brother.

"Well thanks, I decided I should color coordinate my accessories with my ensemble" Nathan rolled his eyes and made a mental note to get Haley back for her little trick as soon as they were alone together.

* * *

"Mrs. Scott" The nurse at the clinic called as Brooke got up from her seat and followed the nurse down the hall.

"What can we help you with?" The nurse asked as they walked into an exam room and sat down.

"My husband has been bugging me about getting a checked out. I haven't been feeling well lately and I tried to explain to him that it was just the heat but he doesn't listen to me" Brooke explained.

"I see" The nurse said as she wrote a few notes down on Brooke's chart.

"I feel fine today. I really do" Brooke assured.

"I didn't say any different sweetie" The nurse said as she leaned forward to pat Brooke's leg gently.

"Sorry" Brooke said turning her head away in embarrassment.

"It's ok. The doctor will be in shortly" The nurse said as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Mama, when do we get to go to the park?" Jamie asked as he and Haley got into the swimming pool

"We're going to go to the water park tomorrow" Haley explained as she held Isaiah against her as she walked further out into the water. Isaiah held onto Haley as he felt the cool water of the pool touch his back and belly.

"Is it going to be just you and me and Isaiah today mama?" Jamie asked as he held onto the raft that they'd bought at the dollar store.

"Until your Aunt Brooke gets back. She had to run into town to get something" Haley explained as she bent her knees and let the pool water come up to Isaiah's shoulders before she stood back up. The action sent the toddler into a fit of laughter as he clung to his aunt.

"Will you ride the big water slides with me tomorrow?" Jamie asked as he pulled himself up on his raft.

"We'll see. Mama's not as young as she used to be so I might have to find my courage" Haley ran a hand down Isaiah's bare back as she cradled the baby making sure she held him tight as she walked around the pool.

"You're plenty brave mama. You're the bravest person I know" Jamie said as he paddled over to his mother.

"Well thanks baby" Haley said as she wrapped her free arm around her son.

"Can I take Isaiah?" Jamie asked.

"I'll just hold him. He can't swim sweetie he's just a baby. You go and have fun and we'll stay here and watch you ok?" Haley said.

"Alright, do you think they'll have things for me and the babies to do tomorrow at the water park?" Jamie asked.

"I sure do buddy. In fact they have a lazy river and a wave pool. You're going to have so much fun tomorrow" Haley assured.

"I can't wait" Jamie said "I love Disney World"

"A boy after my own heart" Haley was glad that Jamie showed such enthusiasm for things. Sure the park was busy and some people were not as nice as others but it was more than worth it to see the wonder in her son and daughters eyes as they took in their experience at the park. Watching Jamie stare with wonder at the fireworks the night before had been enough to bring Haley to tears. She loved family vacations and knew they needed to take more together.

* * *

"Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Marshall said as he walked into the room.

"Yes?" Brooke asked as she waited to hear the results of her blood work.

"We did notice something on your labs when they came back" Dr. Marshall explained as he looked over her lab results.

"Well, what's that mean?" Brooke asked.

"You're hormone levels are elevated. Mrs. Scott is there a chance you could be pregnant?" Dr Marshall asked.

"I don't think so. I mean my husband and I are safe and I'm on birth control so. I don't think so" Brooke looked down at her hands and sighed. "Are you sure I'm pregnant?"

"No, I was just asking elevated hormone levels could mean anything. I would like to do an ultrasound to check a few things out" Dr Marshall assured.

"When do you want to do that?" Brooke asked

"Right now" Dr. Marshall said as he reached into a cabinet to hand Brooke a large water jug. "There's a fountain down the hall. I need you to fill this up and drink it all cause you need a full bladder for the procedure"

"Thanks" Brooke said as she took the jug from the doctor and watched him walk out the door.

* * *

So do you guys think Brooke should be pregnant or do you think it's too soon? Should it be another medical issue or nothing at all? It could even be something serious if that's what you guys want. Just let me know what you guys think. Thanks, Ashley


	68. When You Face the Unknown

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who read. I have an explanation for the dream, and that would be: I'm a chicken. I felt like I wrote myself into a corner, and if I'm being honest I wanted to write the Princess Tea Party with the kids and Nathan and Lucas, I knew Lucas wouldn't go if Brooke was sick: so I changed a few things. I didn't think things through, but I'm going to try not to disappoint those of you who want drama. Also, I took everyone's opinion of what they wanted to happen to Brooke into consideration and I hope that you guys aren't disappointed with my decision. Thanks, Ashley**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
dianehermans **Thanks for your suggestion and thanks for reviewing!!!

**arubagirl0926 **Thanks for your suggestion. I hope that you like the chapter and what happens.

**Long Live BRUCAS** Yeah, it was a dream. I feel bad cause I know it confused a couple of people. My only excuse is that it sounded like a smart idea in my mind lol. Thanks for reviewing for this chapter!!!!

**supergirl818 **Thanks for reviewing and for answering my question at the end of the chapter!!!!

**DANI OTH **Oh my gosh OTH shirts would be awesome. No joke I used to have a Titanic shirt that had Jack and Rose on it and I wore it so much that the image on it cracked. I was big time Titanic…BIGTIME. I'm glad you liked this chapter and that you like the interaction with Nathan and Lucas.

**onetreehillgirl066 **Who doesn't love a Brucas baby? I know I do. Cause they're the best babies ever.

**SheDevilJen **Thanks for reviewing.

**Jammin'Jeanette15 **I'm a girl. I don't really know if it said in my profile or not lol. I need to probably check into that. Thanks for your review.

**brookenlucas4eva03 **Thanks for reviewing!!!!

**Christabella **Thanks for your review and thanks for giving your opinion on what you think should be wrong with Brooke.

**juicetroop82 **Thanks for your review!!!!!

**BrucasNaleyOTH **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story so much. Also, thanks for your opinion on what should be wrong with Brooke!!!

**tanya2byour21 **Thanks for your review. I'm glad you're glad it was a dream. I feel bad cause I think it might have po'd a few people. I'll make up for it though. Or at least try to. Thanks for reviewing.

**OTH-Brucas-Love **I hope you get your log in problem fixed. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like the Nathan and Luke breakfast. I could just see them getting suckered into it. Plus, they'd never say no to their daughters….cause they're total pushovers.

**stagediva23 **I'm sorry that it confused you. I guess I should have put it all in one part instead of splitting it up into two different chapters. It was a spur of the moment decision cause I originally had a different idea but thought that seeing Brooke like that would traumatize the kids in the story. After all they are on vacation and I just chickened out I guess. I had this whole idea and then changed my mind at the last second. I hope that what I've come up with will be enough to give you the drama that you want.

Also, you totally got the better end of the deal Splash Mountain is AWESOME!!! I waited in line for the longest time but it was worth it. Then this past Summer I went with my best friend and this guy she was friends with, well I wanted to ride Splash Mountain and the guy that was there with my best friend said and I quote "Splash Mountain is stupid. If you want to go on it I guess you'll be going by yourself" I didn't even know what to say at the moment but I was pissed off the rest of the night. Nobody talks about Splash Mountain like that. Splash Mountain rocks.

**Elilo **Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like the kids in the story. I have an image of what I see their kids looking like. I always imagined that Hannah would look like Suri Cruise and Isaiah would look like Levi McConaughey. Then Leah would look like Jessica Alba's daughter Honor. I know I geek out it's just what I imagine what I base their kids off of. Now that I've confessed to what a dork I am, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**leahx23 **Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you're happy it was a dream. I know I need to focus more on Brooke's pregnancies. That's such a good idea about lamaze and baby shopping. I never would have thought about that. That's why I ask for requests cause you guys are always full of good ideas!!!

**wrestlingfan29 **A Haley and Brooke pregnancy at the same time would be so funny. I could imagine them running Nathan and Lucas all around town. That's such a great idea!!!!

**Princesakarlita411 **Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!!!

**TivaxBrulianxKibbs** I know how you feel about sick people in stories. It breaks my heart. There are some SAD stories on here about one of the main characters being sick and it kills me to read it. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter!!!

* * *

Brooke ran a manicured nail over her flat stomach as she waited for the ultrasound technician to come in the exam room. She wished that the person would hurry cause she had to pee bad. She forgot about how awful it was to have a full bladder while they did ultrasounds. Maybe it was because she was so wrapped up in seeing her unborn children on the screen then to worry about having to pee. Either way now it was the only thing she was thinking about. Brooke lay back against the exam table and tilted her head back. She didn't know what she was going to do if she was pregnant. This wasn't something she and Lucas had planned on, with everything they'd been going through lately this was the last thing they needed.

Although, a baby could fix their problems. She thought back to the moment that Hannah had been laid in her arms for the first time. The love that she felt the second she laid eyes on that little face with the chocolate brown hair and the piercing eyes was indescribable. She had the same feeling the first time she saw Isaiah, her handsome baby boy he was so teeny tiny that she was afraid to even touch him out of fear of hurting him. That was all changing now, he was her chunky monkey, he was stubborn and strong willed, and like his father always had the brooding face as he examined everything around him. Sure, she loved Lucas but the love she had for her kids was unreal. She'd go to the end of the earth to make sure they never felt an ounce of pain. Everyone always told her how it's a love like no other but she never understood until she became a mom. She and Lucas could handle another baby, they had been through a lot and she loved him more now than she ever had. Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by the ultrasound tech coming in the room.

"Mrs. Scott….how are you feeling today?" The tech asked as she sat Brooke's chart down on the counter and washed her hands.

"I'm ok. Just ready to get back to my family at the hotel" Brooke answered. She turned her head to find the tech grabbing a paper towel and drying her hands.

"On vacation are you? Where are you from?" The tech walked over to the ultrasound machine and slipped on some gloves before pulling Brooke's shirt up over her stomach.

"North Carolina" Brooke watched as the tech unzipped Brooke's shorts and folded them back before pulling the paper blanket up over her hips.

"Wait, are you the Brooke Scott? The Clothes Over Bro's designer?" The tech asked stopping what she was doing and taking a look at Brooke.

"That's me" Brooke said softly.

"I have so many of your pieces. I love that they're so affordable and stylish. I think it's great that you have a line that everyone can afford" The tech explained as she reached for some gel.

"Thanks" Brooke said "I just want everyone to be able to look nice"

"Well, you're extremely talented" The tech praised as she squirted the liquid onto Brooke's stomach.

"Thank you" Brooke tried to turn her head towards the screen on the machine but sighed when the tech turned it away from her.

"Mrs. Scott?" The tech said after a few moments.

'Yeah?" Brooke asked as she studied the furrowed brow on the young girls face.

"Have you been having any trouble with your menstrual cycles?" The tech asked looking away from the screen and at Brooke.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked

"Well, I mean do you experience heavy bleeding or spotting? Cramps?" The tech asked as she looked back at the screen.

"No more than most women. I guess" Brooke explained she felt her heart start to race as the tech took the controller off of Brooke's stomach.

"I'll be right back" the tech explained "I'm going to go and get Dr. Marshall and have him come in here for a second"

"Why? What's wrong?" Brooke asked pushing herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing ma'am" The tech assured as she walked out of the room and came in a few seconds later with Dr. Marshall behind her.

Brooke watched as the tech handed Dr. Marshall a print out of her ultrasound and he studied it for a few moments before looking at Brooke.

* * *

"I go and see Cinderella daddy" Hannah said as she pushed her plate away from her on the table.

"Hannah, you need to wait on daddy to take you" Lucas explained before taking a drink of his water.

"I not want to…it's just there daddy" Hannah said pointing across the room to the table where Cinderella was sitting.

"Hannah, you are 3 years old….not 21….daddy will take you over there when he's done eating" Lucas sighed and looked over at Nathan who was wiping the front of Leah's yellow Belle costume.

"I can't believe that we paid 80 damn dollars for tea and finger sandwiches" Nathan sighed.

"And scones" Lucas added.

"And who the hell puts a quota on the number of sandwiches you are can have? I don't know anybody who cuts sandwiches into 4 pieces anyway. It's stupid. I'll tell you why they do this, they do it because they can. Cause it's a conspiracy against the public, they starve you so you'll leave the tea party and go out and buy 40 dollars worth of food that only feeds one person. Because they can't offer value meals" Nathan sighed as he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Nathan, it's for little girls and what the hell….value meals?....this isn't Wendy's" Lucas shook his head and turned to see Hannah sliding off of her chair. She rocked back and forth and held onto the sides of her Cinderella costume. Lucas watched her bite her lip and he knew that was going to make a run for it.

"Hannah" Lucas started "What did daddy say?"

"Pwese daddy" Hannah turned to look at Lucas and she held onto the fabric of the chair.

"Hannah, no" Lucas said as he pulled the chair Hannah was sitting in out more. "Sit down. We will go when everyone is done eating"

"I hungry" Hannah said pulling herself up in the chair as she kicked her legs back and forth under the table.

"Welcome to the club" Nathan said as he looked at his niece.

"Nathan, when we get up to the room we can order room service" Lucas had to admit Nathan was right. For the price of what you got it wasn't worth it.

"Sounds good to me. Let's blow this pop stand" Nathan said pushing his seat back from the table.

"Go there" Leah said pointing to the princess table as Nathan lifted her off her seat.

"How about we go see mommy instead?" Nathan offered.

"No mama" Leah shook her head and pointed over to where Cinderella and Belle were sitting.

"Come on Leah, give your old man a break" Nathan sighed as he sat his daughter down on the ground.

"Bye bye daddy" Leah said as she took off running over to where the princess table was.

"She was so much easier to handle when she couldn't walk" Nathan said to Lucas before he took off after Leah.

"We go too daddy?" Hannah asked as she slipped off the chair to look at her father.

"Yes, let's go see Cinderella" Lucas sighed as he pushed his and Hannah's chairs both in.

"Put dis on" Hannah said as she handed the crown up to Lucas.

"Hang on a second Hannah" Lucas said as he felt his phone vibrating against him and read the word _Brooke_ before answering.

* * *

"Endometriosis?" Brooke repeated as she sat in Dr. Marshall's office.

"Yeah, your ultrasound scan shows that there's some scaring on your ovaries and your uterus. My guess would be from the trauma of pushing so hard when delivering a preemie" Dr. Marshall explained.

"Well what's that mean?" Brooke asked unsure of what to think.

"Well you see In endometriosis, the endometrium, which normally lines your uterus, grows in other places as well. Most often, this growth is on your fallopian tubes, ovaries or the tissue lining your pelvis. When endometrial tissue is located elsewhere in your body, it continues to act as it normally would during a menstrual cycle: It thickens, breaks down and bleeds each month. Because there's nowhere for the blood from this displaced tissue to exit your body, it becomes trapped, and surrounding tissue can become irritated. Trapped blood may lead to cysts, scar tissue and adhesions abnormal tissue that binds organs together. This process can cause pelvic pain, especially during your period. Endometriosis also can cause fertility problems." Dr. Marshall explained.

"So that means I'm infertile now?" Brooke asked in a whisper as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I don't know. I won't know anything without doing laparoscopic surgery" Dr. Marshall.

"When do you want to do that?" Brooke asked.

"I'd like to do it as soon as possible. The sooner I get in there the sooner I'll know what to do." Dr. Marshall answered before looking down at his calendar and then at Brooke again.

"Well my family and I are here for the summer" Brooke explained.

"How about tomorrow morning" Dr. Marshall suggested. "I'm going out of town next week and I think it will be a perfect time"

"Tomorrow morning?" Brooke repeated as her eyes filled with tears.

"Mrs. Scott, there's no reason to get upset yet. I'll know how sever the damage is when I get in there" Dr. Marshall assured.

"I need to talk to my husband" Brooke said and as if on cue Lucas walked through the door.

"What did I miss?" Lucas asked before shaking Dr. Marshall's hand and sitting next to Brooke and taking a hold of her hand.

"I'm afraid Brooke is going to need surgery" Dr. Marshall explained.

"Surgery?" Lucas asked. He felt his heart start to race. This was no dream, as much as he wished it was this was more like a nightmare.

"He thinks I have endometriosis. It's an issue with there being scarring on my uterus. They're going to go in and see how bad it is" Brooke explained as she wiped the fresh tears from her eyes.

"When?" Lucas asked.

"I'd like to do it tomorrow at Winnie Palmer Hospital. It's in town and it's dedicated strictly to women and baby health care" Dr. Marshall explained as he pulled out a pamphlet and handed it across his desk to Brooke and Lucas.

"What happens if I don't get this treated?" Brooke asked letting go of Lucas's hand.

"I'm afraid that if you don't and the scarring on your uterus is bad then it can continue to worsen and even lead to endometrial cancer" Dr. Marshall was blunt in his explanation but he was honest.

"How long will it take me to recover?" Brooke asked "I have young kids and I don't want this to ruin things for them cause we are on vacation"

"Mrs. Scott, recovery from laparoscopic surgery is usually about 3 to 4 days. It's a same day surgery which means you can come home when you are stable. I would give it about a week to 10 days for you to be back to yourself" Dr. Marshall looked at the young couple in front of him and smiled half heartedly.

"We'll be here" Lucas assured.

"Lucas" Brooke started

"No…Brooke you're getting this done" Lucas wasn't even about to listen to her. She was going to have this done if he had to hold her down and have them do it.

"You can check into the hospital at 7 am. The surgery will be at around 9 and if everything goes well will last around an hour to 90 minutes. After you get out of surgery I would say you could go home at around 2 in the afternoon" Dr. Marshall looked over the notes on Brooke's chart and wrote something on it before closing it.

The doctor stood up from the desk and was followed by Brooke and Lucas. "I promise you that everything will be ok, Brooke"

Brooke nodded and looked at the doctor. She wanted to believe him but the reality hit her that she ruined everyone's Summer and she was blinded by the tears that welled in her eyes. She felt Lucas wrap a supportive arm around her and her whole body sank into his. She was searching for the comfort only he could give her.

"Thank you sir" Lucas said as he shook the doctors hand and he and Brooke left the office.

* * *

The Next Morning

"I'm sorry that this happened Haley" Brooke sighed as she looked down at the IV the nurse had just started.

"Tigger, you don't have to apologize to me. You are going to get this surgery done and you're going to be as good as new. I mean if you can make it through a car accident that destroyed the car you were in then you can make it through anything" Haley assured.

"I just feel like I ruined everything. We were going to take the kids to the water park today" Brooke's voice trailed off as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Brooke, we have all Summer to take them to the water park. I think that things can slow down and people can take care of you for a few days" Haley patted Brooke's covered leg gently and smiled at her sister in law.

"I just don't want them to take my ovaries" Brooke whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"They won't" Haley assured.

"You know, the funny thing is, I was sitting in the doctor's office thinking about how scary it would be if I was pregnant again. How Lucas and I would deal with it, Then I thought about how wonderful that having my kids is. I know that Lucas and I haven't discussed having another baby, but, just the thought of knowing that we might not ever have another baby kills me. I don't want him to hate me" Brooke didn't try to hide the tears now. They fell freely down her cheeks as she covered her eyes with a hand.

"Brooke, Lucas could never hate and he will never hate you. Even if something would happen and you would be at a lower risk for fertility you already gave him 2 pretty great kids. Two kids who adore and love their mommy and daddy more than anything." Haley felt awful that Brooke was so upset. She didn't know what she could do to help her. She didn't want to lie and tell Brooke things were going to be okay when she didn't know if they would or not.

"I'm just scared" Brooke confessed as she dried her eyes with a tissue.

"I know you are" Haley said.

Just then the door opened and Lucas walked in the room. "Nathan said the kids are all still asleep. That everything was fine at the hotel for us to call as soon as we know anything"

"Thanks for calling him, Luke" Brooke said softly.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl" Lucas walked over to Haley and handed her a cup of coffee just as 2 nurses walked in.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Scott?" one of the nurses asked as they folded up the rails on Brooke's bed and released the brakes.

"I guess" Brooke replied softly.

"You're going to be ok, Brooke" Haley assured as the nurses started to roll Brooke's bed out of the hospital room.

"Thanks Haley" Brooke replied and she turned her head to look back and saw Lucas walking right behind the bed.

The nurses rolled Brooke down to the doors to go into the operating room and stopped. "We'll be back in just a few minutes" a nurse said.

Lucas watched as the two nurses walked down the corridor of the hospital and then he looked down at Brooke. "You're going to be ok Baby Girl."

"Lucas, if something happens to me. I want you to know how much I love you" Brooke's voice shook as she tried to stop herself from crying.

"Nothing, and I repeat nothing is going to happen to you. You are going to get through this and we're going to grow old together Brooke Davis-Scott" Lucas leaned down and brushed Brooke's hair across her forehead before placing a kiss right above her brow line.

"I love you Lucas Eugene Scott" Brooke smiled up at her husband.

"I love you too baby." Lucas took Brooke's hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it just as he spotted the nurses coming back towards them.

"They're ready for you Mrs. Scott" A nurse said as Lucas stepped out of the way.

Lucas watched as they pushed Brooke through the double doors and he stood in his place until the doors shut and he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

"Dad, can we go down to the pool?" Jamie asked as he took the lid off of his room service cheeseburger and fries.

"Maybe after lunch buddy" Nathan answered as he made sure that Leah, Isaiah and Hannah were ok with eating before he sat down at the small table himself.

'"Is Aunt Brooke going to be ok?" Jamie asked as he took a fry off his plate and ate it.

"I sure hope so. I haven't heard anything yet but she's probably just getting back into her recovery room right now" Nathan explained as he took his knife and cut his personal pizza.

"Mama" Isaiah called as he pushed his spaghetti away from him.

"Your mommy isn't here I'z it's just us and the girls today. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Nathan asked as he pushed the small plate back towards his nephew.

"Mama" Isaiah said sadly and pushed the plate away from him again.

"She'll be home soon buddy" Nathan assured as he handed Isaiah his tiny spoon.

"No" Isaiah said throwing the fork down onto the carpet floor.

"Isaiah, you've got to eat something" Nathan said as he took the baby out of his booster chair and pulled him onto his lap.

"Mama, mama" Isaiah called as he wrapped his pudgy little arms around Nathan's neck and whined.

"Is Isaiah ok dad?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, he's fine I think he's just in a bad mood today" Nathan reached for a slice of his pizza and took a bite of it before breaking off a small piece and handing it to Isaiah. Isaiah reached for the piece of bread and put it in his mouth before leaning against Nathan's chest.

"He sad?" Hannah asked as she ate lunch.

"Yeah, H-bug he's sad" Nathan explained.

"He poop?" Hannah asked.

* * *

"It's going to be ok, Luke" Haley rested a hand on Lucas's shoulder and patted gently.

"Did you call Peyton and Jake? Did you call my mom?" Lucas asked

"I called everyone, Lucas" Haley assured as she twisted in her seat to stretch her back.

"I wonder what's taking them so long" Lucas looked up at the clock. "It's been almost 2 hours"

"I'm sure everything is ok" Haley said as they looked toward the door as Dr. Marshall walked in.

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapter. Do you think Brooke should be able to still have kids? Do you think that Dr. Marshall should take her ovaries and make having another baby impossible? Let me know what you guys think.


	69. Just the Thought of You Makes Me Smile

**Hey guys, I'm back with an update. I know it has been a while and I apologize. I had a little bit of writers block and wasn't sure what to do. I hope that you guys like this chapter. I don't have an OTH rant cause well, it's not on. I do hope that they save it. I know some people have mixed views about it but, I would miss it. It's the only thing I've watched that can make me happy or drive me crazy. Other than Grey's Anatomy and Katherine Hi**

**G-styler**** – **Thanks for your review. I looked at your profile and the baby on there is just adorable he really looks like a mini Lucas. When you asked me about who the kids look like I have a few kids in mind. I agree with you when you talk about finding it hard to find someone who looks like Lucas.

**SheDevilJen****- **Thanks for your review!!!!

**Princesakarlita411**Thanks for your review.

**DANI OTH**Thanks for your review. I am not kidding I loved Titanic. It's one of my all time favorite movies. I wish that they'd get together and be a real life couple. I think they're both single now. So you never know it could happen.

**Long Live BRUCAS** I'm so glad that you like Nate's interaction with the kids. Thanks for reviewing.

**stagediva23** Thanks for your advice on the chapter. My original idea was for Brooke to have ovarian cancer. I was working towards it but I thought that it would maybe upset some readers. For one cause of the drama that's already in the story. People always love a happy Brucas but when drama comes some people get really upset. I've read horrible comments on other stories and it upsets me cause those people work hard on what they write. I think constructive criticism is acceptable but not just ripping someone a new one. I think you['re right about what you said though I've had way too much build up to not have had something wrong. Thanks f or reviewing!!!!

**sarcasm110011** I'm glad you get excited over reviews. That makes me feel good. Thanks for reviewing!

**brookenlucas4eva03**Thanks for your review!!

**TivaxBrulianxKibbs**Thanks for reviewing. I hope that you like this chapter.

**tanya2byour21**I'm really glad that you like this story so much and I hope that you like where I take the situation with Brucas. I'm going to try to not make it too dramatic. At least it's not Leyton drama lol of course you'd never have to worry about that cause I wouldn't write that.

**leahx23** Aw, Thanks man. I'm glad you get excited for updates. I try to do them as quick as I can but somehow it's never as fast as I want. I try to make the kids as likable as I can. I am glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too.

**onetreehillgirl066**That's really weird. You can PM me anytime if you want I never get them really I think I've gotten 2 in the history of this fic. So feel free to PM if you're led to do so. Especially if it's in class and you're bored. Cause I know how that is, I sit down in class and I get bored.

**arubagirl0926**Thanks for reviewing. I tried to make it a little intense, I thought about having Brooke flat line on the table but then I thought against it cause it's just a routine surgery. Plus, some people are big into facts and if something isn't right they'll let you know. Not that anyone has to me but I've see people who are like that and I know that it has to b e upsetting when you work that hard and people criticize it cause it's not "Factual". Wow, that was way off topic. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!!

**Maureen** I agree with your review. I want Brooke's health to be stabilized before she and Luke have another baby. Plus, she's at Disney, nobody can be sick at Disney. I hope you like this chapter cause I'm going to try to tie up some loose ends.

**Riley **Thanks for your review!!! I know I'm going to totally ruin the plan of the story by outing it but I'm definitely trying to figure out a Brooke/Haley pregnancy at the same time storyline. I think that's a great idea. I never would have thought to do that.

**wrestlingfan29** Thanks for your review. It means a lot to me that you think I'm a good writer. I try my best. I know that timelines and stuff probably aren't right as ages and things like that. But I'm really glad you like it and I hope that you continue to read and review.

**BrucasLeyton4ever**Thanks for your review. Twins, that would be something. Brucas would definitely need a bigger house.

**juicetroop82**Thanks for your review!!!

**Christabella**Thanks for your review!!!

* * *

Dr. Marshall took off his surgical cap and sat down in front of Lucas."Mr. Scott, Brooke's surgery went well. However, when I got in there to really look around I noticed that her right ovary had a large cyst twisted around it. I tried to remove the cyst but was unsuccessful. The cyst was twisted too badly and I had no choice but to remove the ovary. The one on the left is fine no cysts and is healthy. Brooke has a minor case of endometriosis. We can control that with increasing the strength of her birth control and I will prescribe her a pain pill to take for pain. She's in recovery right now and I will release her in a few hours"

Lucas looked at the doctor who sat in front of him. "Do you think further pregnancies would be possible?"

Dr. Marshall looked at Lucas and nodded " I'm not going to say it won't be a little more difficult to conceive. However, with a healthy ovary and fallopian tube Brooke should be able to conceive"

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, Mr. Scott I have. She understands and while she is upset, I helped her understand that more women have fertility issues than what you think. I've had a woman with half an ovary get pregnant and deliver a healthy baby. Don't worry Mr. Scott, life always finds a way to happen" Dr. Marshall stood and shook hands with Lucas and Haley both before walking down the corridor of the hospital.

"Are you going to go and see her?" Haley asked as she wrapped an arm around Lucas to give him a small hug.

"Yeah, I'm just glad she's ok. She's my whole life, Hales" Lucas exhaled deeply and wrapped an arm around Haley to give her a proper hug. The two friends embraced for a few moments before Haley pulled away from Lucas.

"I'm going to call Nathan and let him know" Haley said as she grabbed her purse and looked in it for her cell phone.

"I'm going to go and see Brooke" Lucas said walking down the hall to Brooke's room.

* * *

Lucas walked into Brooke's room and found his wife looking out the window. "Pretty Girl"

Brooke turned her head towards Lucas and smiled softly. "Broody"

Lucas walked the short distance to Brooke's bed and sat down in the chair beside of her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Just a little sore but nothing too bad" Brooke assured as she reached for Lucas' hand.

"I was so worried about you" Lucas brought a free hand up to brush the hair across Brooke's forehead.

"He had to take one of my ovaries" Brooke whispered.

"I know baby, but it will be ok" Lucas assured as he watched the tears well up in Brooke's eyes.

"I'm just scared. I don't want you to give up your dream for me" Brooke didn't fight the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Brooke, don't talk like that. You have given me my dream. I get to spend the rest of my life with the most beautiful girl in the whole world. The girl who has made me the man I want to be. That's what nobody understands, I know things haven't always been easy but with you by my side we can get through anything. If the day comes and we decide to have another baby we will. It might be just a little bit harder but it'll happen for us. Cause we will just practice" Lucas brought Brooke's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"You know me, I'm all for practice" Brooke forced a smile and laughed when she felt Lucas bite the inside of her wrist.

* * *

One Week Later

"Are you sure you feel up to this?" Lucas asked as he and Brooke stood in line for the monorail to go to Typhoon Lagoon water park.

"Yeah, Luke I'm fine" Brooke assured. "I want the kids to have a good time at the water park. Besides I can't stay in that hotel another minute by myself"

"I just want you to take it easy" Lucas said.

"Luke, I will. Just give me a break. You don't have treat me like I'm a porcelain doll" Brooke looked down the track at the monorail as it approached the boarding area.

"We go swim. Mommy?" Hannah asked pushing her floppy hat up out of her eyes.

"Yeah, we're going swimming" Brooke smiled down at her daughter. Hannah was dressed in a blue bathing suit with yellow flowers. Her dark hair was braided into two French braids. She insisted on the floppy straw hat when they were at the mall. Brooke didn't argue with her, she wanted Hannah to wear what she wanted to. She didn't want her 3 year old to be like she was at 3. She wanted her to be a kid, not an adult.

"I'm glad that Nathan and Haley went ahead of us to get some beach chairs" Lucas pushed Isaiah's stroller back and forth as the 1 and a half year old ran his tiny hands over his little swimmers swim trunks. The material was unlike anything Isaiah had felt before and it mystified him.

"I hope that the park isn't too busy" Brooke sighed. "I don't want the baby to get cranky"

"I know it. I hope that we don't run into any characters. Isaiah just wasn't ready for all of that" Lucas agreed.

"I don't see why he gets so upset, I mean you're character enough for us all. Luke" Brooke teased as she pushed her sunglasses up on her face.

"You're so funny, Brooke" Lucas mocked as the doors to the monorail opened and the family boarded to go to the water park.

* * *

"Mama" Jamie called running up to Haley. His entire body soaking wet.

"Yes?" Haley asked as she looked up from her book.

"Dad just threw me all the way across the pool. Did you see it? Did you see?" Jamie asked as Nathan came walking up behind him.

"I did see it buddy. You should be more careful" Haley stressed.

"Aw mom" Jamie groaned. "We were just having some fun"

"Well go have fun with your baby sister" Haley said pointed to where Leah was playing in the small water area with Hannah, Isaiah and Brooke.

"Mom, that's for babies" Jamie explained.

"Don't let Hannah hear you say that, you know how she doesn't like being called a baby" Nathan said as he reached for a towel on his beach chair.

"Can we go ride some water slides?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, let your old man rest for a few minutes and then we'll go" Nathan assured.

"Ok, I'm going to go over here to the waterfall" Jamie said pointing to the corner of the children's water area" Jamie said as he took off running.

"Don't go too far Jamie" Haley called after her son. She shook her head as she watched Jamie run away with no fear and then she looked at her husband. "I blame you"

"For what?" Nathan asked

"For making him like this" Haley said "He's too fearless"

"Hales, that's a good thing" Nathan said as he placed a hand on his wife's bare knee.

"For me it isn't. He doesn't need me. Neither does Leah" Haley put her book down beside her and pulled her sunglasses off of her face.

"Haley, they need you. Who's the first person they always go running to when they need something?" Nathan asked

"Me. I guess" Haley answered.

"Who always remembers to cut the crust off of Jamie's bread? Who does Leah want when she wakes up in the middle of the night? Who remembers that Jamie only likes the mayo from Subway and the pickles from Wendy's? Who knows all the motions to "The Itsy Bitsy Spider?" Nathan asked.

"Me" Haley answered

"They need you, Haley. They'll always need you" Nathan assured

"Yeah, I guess they do" Haley said smiling.

"It's nice to see that smile Haley James Scott" Nathan said leaning down to kiss her before lounging back in his own beach chair.

"Nathan?" Haley said after a few moments.

"Yeah babe?" Nathan asked as he looked over at his wife.

"You don't know the motions to "The Itsy Bitsy Spider"?" Haley asked.

"Yeah? And…" Nathan looked over to see if he could still see Jamie and then he looked at Haley.

"That's embarrassing" Haley said getting up from her chair.

"Why is that embarrassing?" Nathan got up from the chair and followed Haley.

"Cause it's the easiest motion song there is. Next thing you'll tell me you don't know how to do the YMCA" Haley said as she walked away from her husband.

Nathan shook his head and chased after Haley. He picked her up and walked her towards the big bucket as the bell started to ring. "I think you need to cool off, Hales"

"Nathan Scott don't you dare" Haley squealed as Nathan walked under the bucket as it slowly started to tip.

* * *

"Dada" Isaiah called from where he was sitting on the ground as the water rose up from the ground like a water fountain stream over the baby's legs.

"What buddy?" Lucas asked as he watched his son bush his legs up and walk towards his father.

"Cold" Isaiah said as he walked the short distance to his father.

"Cold? Well I think that daddy can fix that" Lucas said as he picked his son up and held Isaiah against him.

"Bath?" Isaiah asked as he pointed to the big wave pool behind Lucas.

"No buddy that's a pool. That's where mommy and Hannah are" Lucas explained as he walked Isaiah out of the water area and over to the chair to grab a towel.

"Mama?" Isaiah asked as Lucas sat down on the chair and wrapped the big beach towel around Isaiah's body.

"Yeah, mommy to Hannah to the big pool" Lucas said as he grabbed his sun glasses and laid down on the chair as he pulled Isaiah against his chest.

Isaiah rooted against Lucas and rested his cheek against his father's bare chest and yawned.

"You tired buddy?" Lucas asked as he rubbed Isaiah's towel covered back.

Isaiah didn't respond, he only rooted against Lucas until the top of his head was under Lucas's chin.

"I'll take that as a yes. So, how about you and daddy take a nap?" Lucas rubbed Isaiah's back as the warm Orlando sun shined down on him. He was glad that he followed Brooke's advice and put on some sunscreen. Brooke insisted that Hannah and Isaiah not set foot in the sun unless they were covered in sun block. She was a bit controlling over that but Lucas knew she was just trying to be a good mom and judging by some of the red bodies that Lucas saw on the toddlers around him, she was right.

* * *

"Mommy?" Hannah asked as she and Brooke floated on their raft down the lazy river. The wave pool had been fun or Hannah until a little boy hit her in the eye. Brooke knew it was going to bruise and she just hoped that it wouldn't be a bad one. They didn't even get an apology from the boy's mother simply a "kids will be kids".

"Yeah Hannah?" Brooke answered.

"I love you" Hannah said softly as she rested her back against Brooke's chest and stomach.

"I love you too Han" Brooke kissed the top of her daughters head. "Are you having fun at Disney baby?"

"Yeah, I like it" Hannah answered.

"Did you like The Haunted Mansion?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, it not scary mommy" Hannah explained "I too big for it to be scary"

"What did you like best?" Brooke asked as the raft they were on made its way around the waterslide part of the park.

"Cinderwella" Hannah said. "She nice"

"I'm glad you liked that Hannah Banana" Brooke smiled and looked through the fence. "Look, Hannah there's Uncle Nathan and Jamie" Brooke pointed to the line for the Crush n Gush water slide.

"HI NAFAN, HI JAMIE" Hannah screamed as she waved at her uncle and cousin who waved back to her.

"That funny" Hannah said as she leaned back against Brooke's chest.

"I'm glad you think so baby" Brooke said "You want to go and see daddy and get some lunch?"

"Yeah" Hannah said.

"OK, hold on tight to mommy and we'll get off the raft" Brooke explained as she tightened an arm around Hannah and slipped off of the raft.

* * *

"I can't believe what a long day it was" Nathan yawned as a sleeping Jamie reclined against him.

"Me too" Lucas agreed "Who knew that a water park could take so much out of you"

"I'll be so glad to go to bed" Haley said "I know my legs are going to kill me tomorrow. Going up all those steps to get the water slides ride after ride. I'm so out of shape"

"I don't think so. You looked hot as hell in that bikini, Hales" Nathan said smiling. "I was proud to be the guy with the wife with the rockin ass"

"I bet you were" Haley said. "But you're still not getting any. I haven't forgotten about the little ticket trick"

"Hales…" Nathan sighed as he looked out the window of the monorail at the night sky.

"I'm just glad that I got out of the hotel. I just hope we can get something figured out about the timeshare. I don't want to spend the summer at a hotel" Brooke sighed.

"Me too. How the hell do you mess that up? I mean we had that booked for a week" Nathan complained.

"I guess miscommunication" Lucas said.

"I'm excited to go to Universal Studios. I'm tired of Disney" Haley said.

"What did you just say?" Brooke asked.

"I said I'm tired of Disney" Haley repeated.

"Wow, I think hell just froze over. Disney has turned it's number one fan" Nathan said in disbelief.

"I just want to ride grown up rides" Lucas said "Man, Jamie's going to love Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure"

"Oh, God, You guys have corrupted my baby boy enough" Haley sighed

"Haley, he likes it" Nathan said.

"Yeah, just wait until Hannah and Isaiah are older. They'll be corrupted too" Lucas said.

"I'm sure listening to you and Brooke have sex has already done that" Haley said looking at her best friend who was sitting in front of her.

"Boy, I just love that sense of humor Haley" Lucas added with a fake laugh as the monorail made its way to the hotel.

* * *

Feel free to read and review. I hope that you guys had a wonderful Easter. Thanks, Ashley


	70. I Will Try to Fix You

**Hi guys, I come bringing a gift, not really, it's a new chapter. That last sentence sounds a lot funnier in my mind then when I read it. Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter. It's kind of long, but I worked hard on it and I hope that you guys enjoy it.**

**Christabella**Thanks for reviewing.

**Princesakarlita411**Glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for reviewing.

**Maureen** I know it. It seems so far away until new OTH episodes. Did you see the new promo for the final 4 episodes? It looks awesome. I think there's something really wrong with Haley. I guess Mark got the memo to stop treating her like a prop. I don't really know how I feel about the whole "Sara" stalker storyline but ANYTHING is better than Pucas and the devil spawn every week. I couldn't even imagine what OTH would be like with the "Epic" baby.

**leahx23 **I'm glad you like the drama free chapters. I try to even it out as best as I can. As weird as it sounds drama free is sometimes hard to write. I love drama free Brucas and even Naley. Although Naley hasn't had any "real" Drama in this story. Maybe they should, maybe not. I don't know yet.

**Brookedavis23 **Thanks for your review.

**TivaxBrulianxKibbs**You know, anytime that I need an ego boost I'm going to come and read your reviews. I appreciate you saying that I have a gift for writing. Except in this last part where my big rant about Katherine Heigl leaving Grey's Anatomy just disappeared. It left like half of it, that's really random stuff. I know how you feel about Lucas. I don't really like him, I just tolerate him. I only ever liked him when he was with Brooke. At least she brought out the potential of what he could have been. But he had to ride the Peyton train all the way to whoreville and major in selfish. I can add some more Naley if that's what you'd like to see.

**Long Live BRUCAS**I know. I was originally going to have Brooke say something to the woman, but then I thought since she had Hannah with her that she might control herself a little better. I wish I would have written Brooke to have said something to her instead of her not now that I think about it. Cause it's out of character for her to not, especially when it comes to her kids. Thanks for your review.

**sarcasm110011**I'm glad you liked the Hannah and Brooke part. I'm trying to even it out cause I know a lot of people want more focus on Isaiah and less on Hannah. So, I'm trying to make it even and give the people what they want. Thanks for your review!!!!

**stagediva23**Thanks for your review. I think it will add some drama to the story without making it too sad. The rental house issue is going to be resolved in this chapter that way Brucas can start to "practice". To answer your question Rachel did have the baby she was born between Chapter 45 and 47. I didn't want to do a whole "birth" storyline with it. Cause I had a couple reviews where people weren't thrilled with the idea of Rachel as a mom there are a few chunks here and there with baby Abigail McFadden and I could move them more into the story if you'd like that.

**brookenlucas4eva03**Thanks for your review

**BrucasNaleyOTH**I'm sorry that you're upset that they took one of Brooke's ovaries. It's going to be an issue for them when they try for another baby, but they have all these chances to "practice" for one until they do get pregnant. Thanks for reviewing.

**DANI OTH**I'm glad you liked the Disney Water Park chapter. I'm going to move them on to Universal in this one. I hope that you like it just as much. I'm also glad you like Nathan and Haley's humor . I feel like Mark has them so serious that when they do try to be funny on the show it's awkward but it is funny. I don't know maybe it's just me. Thanks for reviewing.

**arubagirl0926**I'm glad you liked this chapter, Alex. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

"We going home, mommy?" Hannah asked as she at a small bag of grapes while Brooke bucked her into her booster seat.

"No baby, we're going to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure" Brooke said as she held a hair pin in her teeth and pushed stray strands of Hannah's dark hair out of her face before securing it with a bobby pin.

"Is that fun?" Hannah asked looking over at her cousin Jamie.

"Hannah, it's going to be AWSOME" Jamie said yelling the last part of his sentence. "They have so many rides. It's going to be way better than Disney….WAY"

"Started him on the sugar already, Haley?" Lucas asked as he came up to the SUV carrying Isaiah who had his face buried in Lucas' neck.

"Shut up Lucas" Haley narrowed her eyes at him before reaching into her oversized purse to find her sun glasses.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked as she touched Isaiah on the back gently.

"Oh, we passed Chip and Dale on our adventure to the car. You think one animal character at a time is hard on him. Try two of those damn things at once" Lucas sighed before continuing. "Then Nathan being the boob that he is just has to stop so Leah can see Chip and Dale. You want to talk about a nervous breakdown, I just witnessed one"

"Aw, poor baby" Brooke soothed as Isaiah raised his head up off of Lucas' shoulder as Lucas moved to buckle him in his car seat.

"I know what will make my handsome buddy feel better" Brooke cooed as she reached for the diaper bag and pulled out a sandwich sized bag of cheese puffs.

"Cheesy" Isaiah said before reaching his hand out for the bag in his mother's hand.

"Here you go buddy" Brooke said before leaning to kiss Isaiah on his cheek.

"I was wondering where you went" Nathan said as he walked up to the SUV holding Leah's hand. "I wanted to get the autograph book filled for Leah and Jamie"

"Nate, you and Haley are the only nerds that go around and get character autographs" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe but at least I want my kids to know I cared" Nathan let go of Leah's hand and let her walk the remaining distance to Haley who loaded her up in the car.

"Please, you just wanted to stand in the shade. It had nothing to do with wanting to get the autograph book filled" Lucas said as he finished loading up the remaining suitcases in the back of the trailer.

"So what if I did Luke, it was only 120 damn degrees in the park all day everyday" Nathan sighed and wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow.

"Well, Nathan maybe if you didn't dress like you wok at Hot Topic then you wouldn't have to worry about being hot. Its summer any genius knows that black attracts the sun" Haley said shutting the back door of the car and walking over to where the guys were.

"Hales, I knew I never should have taken that ball gag out of your mouth last night" Nathan wrapped an arm around Haley and pulled her toward him. "You shouldn't be like that to me. I mean I let you do anything you wanted to me, over and over again"

"Aw, Nathan let's face it. When it comes to you when it's over….it's over" Haley said before walking away to get in the air conditioned car.

"You want some ointment for that burn?" Lucas asked as he shut the back of the trailer before going to the car.

"I'll be so glad when we get to the rental house. That way I won't have to see your face" Nathan called.

"You know we're sharing it, right?"

"Damn…I'm going to be stuck with you the rest of my life" Nathan sighed before walking to the car.

* * *

UNIVERSAL STUDIOS

"I'm so glad we're here" Jamie said "I want to ride "Jaws" and "The Incredible Hulk" and "Dueling Dragons" and…."

"Jamie, can we get out of the parking lot first buddy?" Nathan asked as he helped his son out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm just excited. What do you want to see Mama?" Jamie asked as Haley buckled Leah into her stroller.

"Mama wants to see the Harry Potter park" Haley leaned up and started pushing Leah.

"Come on Haley, Harry Potter?" Nathan asked.

"What's wrong with Harry Potter? They've advertised for this park like crazy on TV and I want to see what it's all about" Haley stopped walking so that Nathan and Jamie could catch up with her.

"Cause it's bad enough your obsession happens at home. I'd hate to see you actually being a part of it" Nathan said.

"You know if you would read the books instead of judging them then we wouldn't have to have this conversation" Haley sighed as they made it to the gate and saw Brooke and Lucas waiting.

"Thanks for letting us out. I was afraid we wouldn't get Hannah to the potty in time" Brooke said.

"I big girl mommy" Hannah said "I can potty alone"

"I know you can baby. You don't need diapers or anything. Mommy just didn't want you to have an accident in your pretty clothes" Brooke said as she looked down at her daughter.

"I not PP in my clothes" Hannah said to her aunt and uncle proudly.

"Good job Hanny" Jamie said as he high fived his cousin.

"How's Isaiah doing?" Haley asked as she looked at Lucas who was pushing the stroller back and forth.

"Oh, he's sound asleep. This boy sleeps through everything" Lucas looked in Isaiah's stroller at the sleeping 1 and a half year old. Isaiah was stretched out with his trusty blue blanket loosely gripped in his hand. His sandy brown hair was blowing from the breeze that had cooled the warm Orlando day.

"Let's go on in the park. Haley wants to go and do that Harry Potter thing" Nathan said with a groan.

"Harry Potter is for nerds, mama" Jamie said looking up at his mother.

"You calling your mama a nerd?" Haley looked at Jamie and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Let's ride some big rides. Rides like dad and Uncle Luke like" Jamie insisted.

"I'm with Jamie on this one" Lucas said as he walked over to where Nathan and Jamie were.

"I'll go with you to the Harry Potter park, Tutor Mom" Brooke said as she rocked Isaiah's stroller back and forth.

"Thank you. At least someone cares enough about the fun I want to have" Haley said glaring at Nathan.

"Hey Haley, do you want me to go get your cape and wand before Luke and I take Jamie to ride rides?" Nathan asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, laugh it up Nathan" Haley said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You know I'm just teasing you babe" Nathan said as Haley turned her head to look at him.

"Oh, I know but see I can tease too. But my kind of teasing you don't like" Haley leaned up on her tip toes and bit Nathan's lip gently before she pushed Leah's stroller further down the park.

* * *

"This is going to be amazing" Lucas said as he, Nathan, and Jamie waited in line to ride "The Incredible Hulk".

"Yeah, it is. Uncle Skills said that the ride shoots you out really, really fast" Jamie walked the few steps forward as the line finally moved.

"Aw man we're going to be here awhile" Nathan sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Lucas asked.

"Because there's an M&M machine and a water bottle machine. If they're offering snacks then you know it's going to be a long wait" Nathan pointed as he reached for his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Well, if we're going to stand by it I may as well treat myself" Nathan said as he pulled a couple of dollar bills from his wallet.

"Do they have any Mountain Dew?" Jamie asked as Nathan stepped over to the machine.

"No, It's only water. And believe me Jamie your mother would kill me if I took you back to her all hyped up on Mountain Dew" Nathan put a dollar into the machine and pressed the button as the water came out the bottom.

* * *

"I'm glad that we decided to go to the rental house and unpack before we came to the park" Brooke said as she pushed Isaiah's stroller down the park.

"Me too, I'm so glad to get out of that hotel" Haley pushed Leah's stroller into one of the souvenir stores and started to browse around.

"I'll be glad for the kids to have their own room. It was really cramped in our room" Brooke explained.

"Too cramped for you to take a ride one "Starship Lucas?" Haley asked.

"Well Haley James Scott. I'm like a proud mama right now. I've succeeded in corrupting your innocent self. I mean you just talked dirty about your husband's brother" Brooke raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I need to get new friends" Haley looked at Brooke and shook her head before pushing Leah's stroller away.

"Mommy?" Hannah asked from where she was walking beside of Brooke.

"Yes, ma'am?" Brooke asked.

"What is "Starship Lucas"?" Hannah asked.

"It's nothing. It's a bad word" Brooke quickly stammered over her words and looked across the store at Haley.

"Hawey say it was a ride" Hannah said.

"Not for you it isn't" Brooke said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because….it's just not it's a grown up game" Brooke tried to think of anything she could cause she knew where the conversation was headed. "Hannah, how about mommy buys you a toy"

"Okay" Hannah said excitedly. Her mind forgetting anything that she and her mother had just talked about.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

The trip to Universal was a short lived day. A thunderstorm had made its way into the city and due to lightening the rides shut down. With too many kids to wait out the storm, the four Scott's decided to call it a night and just go back to the rental house. Nathan and Haley were gracious enough to go and get everyone dinner. They were even kind enough to take Hannah and Isaiah with them on the 20 minute trek to the city. Which left Lucas and Brooke with at least an hour of alone time.

"I don't know about you Pretty Girl but even though we've only been here a few hours I'm in love with this house already. I mean can you hear the silence?" Lucas asked as he watched Brooke unpack some blankets.

"I miss my babies though" Brooke sighed.

"Brooke, they're going to be back in like an hour. I don't know what you're going to do when they get older" Lucas shook his head and got off of the bed he was lying on.

"I know. They always have fun with Nathan and Haley, it's just supposed to get bad again and I want them to hurry" Brooke said as she looked out the bedroom window at the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance.

"I know what you need" Lucas said as he walked out of the bedroom.

A few minutes later Lucas came in with a bucket full of ice and a bottle of wine, along with two glasses. "We can toast our vacation. And if we have christen this bedroom with hot sex so be it"

"Wow, Lucas you are the master of romance" Brooke said as she walked over to the bed and took a seat.

"You know I love you Brooke" Lucas said as he pulled Brooke down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know you do" Brooke smiled.

"I don't think you know how much baby" Lucas said as he tilted her head back to look at her.

"Yeah I do. I mean I know that things have been crazy lately but I know you love me, Luke" Brooke said as she leaned up and kissed him before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

When she did, they were dark and filled with a desire he hadn't seen in a long time. They'd both been so caught up with the family that even though they were missing each other desperately, there was very little time to think beyond the basic urges that were plaguing them both. But now, looking into each other's eyes and seeing the love that was always there, combined with the desire that had been suppressed for so many weeks, they both wanted nothing more than to take their time and rediscover each other. They missed the connection they both felt when they were intimate, the feeling that they were one person, one body, one soul. And as much as their bodies were craving release, their need to love each other slowly and thoroughly was far more overpowering.

Lucas sat up and let his finger trail softly over her cheek and down her neck before it continued down her body, between her breasts and over her stomach. Brooke sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. When she felt his finger vanish, she opened her eyes again and saw him reaching over her body to get the two glasses and the bottle of champagne. Brooke moved to sit up and Lucas handed her the glasses as he struggled with the cork on the champagne.

Brooke laughed softly after a few minutes of his struggling. "You do realize that Nathan and Haley will bring the kids home soon, right?"

He looked up at her, his eyes narrowing. "Let me see you open the bottle, Brooke"

Brooke chuckled and continued to watch him for another minute before she shook her head and placed the glasses on the night stand beside them. "Give me that bottle."

She took the bottle from him and popped the top off instantly, sending it shooting across the room as champagne bubbled out of the top.

Brooke leaned over and placed the champagne in the ice bucket again before turning back to look at Lucas who was frowning slightly. "Awww, come on Luke. It's only a cork," she teased.

"I loosened it for you, you know," he pouted but the playful look in his eyes told her that he didn't care who opened that bottle as long as it was open.

"Of course you did, sweetheart." She leaned forward and kissed him on the chin and he grinned and winked at her before taking her hand in his, his thumb caressing her palm softly.

"I know you can't drink much but I wanted us to toast to this vacation and alone time." He held up his glass and she did the same. "Brooke, you have made me the happiest man in the world. First you gave me your heart, then you gave me your hand in marriage. Now you've given me a family and there's nothing I could ever say or do could thank you properly for all of that. We've built a life together and We've got a lot of bedrooms at our house and I look forward to filling each and every one of them."

"I know it too, sweetheart," Brooke replied, too overcome with emotion to say anything more at the moment and she clinked her glass against his. They each took a sip of champagne before Lucas took the glasses and sat them down on the nightstand before looking back at Brooke

Brooke reached up and started unbuttoning her shirt but Lucas reached his hand out and stopped her.

"Let me, Pretty Girl."

Brooke dropped her hands and tilted her head back, her body shivering as his soft fingers brushed against her skin. Once he had the entire shirt unbuttoned, Lucas slipped it down her arms and tossed it to the side. His eyes hungrily drank in the sight of her full breasts in her bra and he licked his lips unconsciously. His finger, almost of it's own volition, reached out and slowly slid along the crease between the two creamy white mounds.

"Lucas," Brooke moaned as her head lifted and she looked at him, her eyes again dark and heavy lidded with desire. She reached over and grabbed the hem of his shirt, sliding it up his body. Lucas lifted his arms and let her slide it over his head.

Brooke tossed it in the same direction as her shirt before she reached out and pulled the snap on his jeans. Lucas leaned back slightly and let her unzip him, his hips bucking as she deliberately brushed against his throbbing cock in the process. She tugged gently on his jeans and he lifted his hips in an attempt to help her rid him of his clothes. She left his boxers on and his cock twitched against the cotton fabric as she pulled his jeans off.

She reached up to cup him through his boxers and Lucas took her hand, pulling it away from his aching flesh. She looked up at him, surprise coloring her features and he smiled as he sat up again.

"I want this to last. If you do that, it'll be over in seconds." Lucas clamped his lips gently on her shoulder as he urged her to lay back again. "Besides, you're not naked yet. That's not exactly fair."

Lucas unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her long legs, his cock hardening even more as each inch of her flesh was revealed.

He bent over her body and pressed soft kisses across her abdomen, letting his lips brush over the small scar from her surgery. Brooke slid her hands into his hair and sighed as he worshiped her body.

"You're so beautiful, Brooke." Lucas ran his tongue along the top edge of her panties before his fingers dipped into the sides and pulled them down her legs. Her thighs fell open and he inhaled deeply as the scent of her desire filled his nostrils. His fingers gently floated over her abdomen and traced her tight love she saw in his eyes as he did that made her breath catch in her throat. She saw herself through his eyes and it amazed and awed her. He leaned over with one knee between her thighs and kissed her abdomen again before making his way upward slowly, with open mouthed kisses, over her skin.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, Pretty Girl." Lucas removed her bra lovingly, her ample breasts falling free as he slid the material down her arms. His thumbs gently swept over her dark engorged nipples and Brooke shuddered.

A soft sound escaped Brooke's lips and she felt a rush of warmth flood her core as her body reacted to the ministrations of his soft lips. In all their years together, she'd never denied him any part of her body and she wasn't about to start now.

Lucas kissed a gentle path across the valley between her breasts and took her other nipple into his mouth, giving it the same attention as his fingers gently massaged the swollen flesh. Brooke arched her back, begging him to take more from her and he obliged her as his cock twitched against her thigh. The throbbing between her thighs was growing to an unbearable ache and Brooke wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to wait to finally feel him inside her.

Brooke reached one hand down and slid her fingers into his boxers, cupping him in her small palm. He groaned as his hips jerked and he pressed himself further into her hand. She stroked him slowly and firmly, the way she knew he liked, letting the silky liquid at his tip coat her palm with each upward stroke. Lucas bit her nipple softly in response and Brooke's hips arched off the floor as an unexpected orgasm ripped through her body.

Lucas released her nipple and lifted his head, a surprised look on his face as he looked down at her flushed face. Her eyes were clenched shut and her mouth was formed into a small "o" as her body continued to jerk beneath him. He lifted his hand to her cheek and cupped it gently in his palm, his thumb softly caressing the skin just beneath her eye.

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled at him, almost embarrassed at her body's reaction.

"Wow," Lucas whispered, letting her know how thrilled he was at her reaction and Brooke sighed contentedly.

Her fingers never ceased their motions and Lucas's large body shook above hers as she brought him closer and closer to the edge. He reached down and stopped her hand, the action almost killing him. But he intended to be inside her when he came.

Brooke knew without him saying a word what he wanted and she removed her hands from the slit in front of his boxers. Using both her hands, she pushed them over his hips and Lucas sat back as he took over for her and pushed them down his legs and off his body. There was nothing between them any longer.

Brooke held her hand out to him, her eyes shining with the love and anticipation she was feeling. He moved between her thighs, his hands supporting his weight on either side of her torso. Neither one of them wanted to wait another minute. They'd waited long enough.

So Lucas settled the tip of his cock at her entrance, rubbing it along the length of her folds, letting her coat him as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Lucas, please," Brooke begged softly as her hips arched, trying to capture him, her body desperately needing the hard weight of him. Lucas lowered his head and ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, inviting him inside.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips before he slid his tongue and his cock inside her simultaneously. She was tight, but she felt like heaven as she enveloped his throbbing cock. Her walls gripped him just as tightly as she always had and his eyes rolled back behind his eyelids. He deepened the kiss, letting his tongue sweep along the inside her of her mouth as his hips came to a stop against her pubic bone. He held still for a moment, savoring the feeling of having her wrapped completely around him again and he realized that this was what he lived for.

Brooke gasped softly into his mouth and she tilted her hips as her body accepted him and adjusted to him again.

His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her, his eyes dark and filled with something close to agony. But she recognized that agony immediately. It was the look he got when he was trying desperately to not move. When he wanted to savor the feeling of her around him but his will to move was overpowering him and she knew instantly that her body was still able to pleasure him they way she always had.

She clenched her muscles around him and Lucas gasped and then groaned as his eyes slammed closed again. Unable to take the sweet torture any longer, he pulled almost all the way out of her before he slid smoothly back into her welcoming heat. Brooke lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist as her arms encircled him in her embrace. Lucas buried his face in her neck, his teeth sinking gently into the skin of her throat as he continued to move inside her, gathering speed and force with each thrust.

"You feel so good Brooke," he murmured against her skin as his tongue slipped out to sooth the mark he'd left on her tender skin.

Brooke moaned his name, the only word she was able to form coherently as her body continued to get lost in the sensations his invading cock was producing. She titled her hips so that his shaft slid along her clit each time he slid into her. Lucas slid his hand down her body to her hip and held her against him as he plunged into her heat over and over again. Brooke kissed every inch of his head and face as he sucked on the warm skin of her throat. Finally, needing to kiss him, Brooke pulled his lips to hers and slid her tongue into his mouth.

Lucas moaned and his hips sped up as he felt that familiar tingling starting in his balls. His hand was slowly sliding to the juncture of her thighs, when her whole body arched off the floor and her walls clamped down around him like a vise.

"Lucas," Brooke pulled her lips away from his and screamed his name as her climax traveled up her legs and slammed into her core like a freight train. Lucas watched her face and continued to thrust, harder and deeper as she rode out the wave of her orgasm and he clenched his teeth, holding back his own release until he was sure she was finished. She was so beautiful when she came, he could watch her do it forever.

As her hips dropped back onto the blanket, Lucas thrust one last time, before his cock exploded inside her. It felt so good that it was almost painful as the semen traveled up his shaft and burst from his tip in three separate spurts. Lucas covered her lips with his own and kissed her mindlessly, losing himself inside her like he always did.

He collapsed on top of her and they both struggled to catch their breath between kisses. Despite the lack of air, neither one was willing to stop kissing the other. Temporary paralysis was something Lucas would've worried about if he'd been able to worry about anything at that moment. But all he could think about, all he could feel, were the little tremors that her velvet walls were making around his cock as it soothed his still aching flesh.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him lovingly as her fingers trailed up and down his sweat slicked back, urging his still quaking body to calm. They continued to kiss softly, the urgency of a few minutes earlier gone as their soft meeting of lips and tongue expressed their love more effectively than if any words were spoken.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, their lips parted and Lucas slipped from her body, rolling them onto their sides. He cradled her against his chest and nuzzled her neck softly. They lay content in each other's arms, no words needed, for a long time. When Brooke began to shiver, Lucas leaned over and pulled the blanket over her body.

"Well, I think the christening was successful, what do you think Pretty Girl?"

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter. Feel free to review. Thanks, Ashley


	71. Home Away From Home

**stagediva23 **I'm glad you liked the chapter. I think everyone was ready for Brooke and Lucas to have a room of their own. I'm glad that you like the interaction between Hannah and Jamie, she's borderline obsessed with the boy. I see your point about Naley having a big family, I always thought they would have a house full of Naley babies. If you would like another Naley baby, I could make it happen…in the story anyway. My hostage plan on Mark was found out….now he's got all these bodyguards and it's just not safe for me to be in a 500 foot radius of him.

**Maureen**Thanks for the review. I think I may have rushed Brooke's recovery but I wanted her to be able to enjoy the vacation with her family and time with her husband. I hope there isn't too much wrong with Haley either. I know this is going to sound really bad but In a way it makes me mad. I never felt like Haley had a real close relationship with her mom. I know that she's depressed and everything, but I think the storyline would work better if maybe it was Jamie that had died. Maybe I'm just talking crazy, anyway thanks for reviewing.

**Long Live BRUCAS** Thanks for reviewing. I think that Brucas likes to christen just about anything they can.

**sarcasm110011** Thanks for your review.

**DANI OTH** Christening always works for Brucas. They could have christened a lot more but I thought that Luke would want to give Brooke a break. I'm glad you like the brotherly bonding and the stuff with Jamie. I hope you like this chapter as well.

**brookenlucas4eva03** I wish they did show this on TV. Only if they did Mark would just put Princess Peyton in to mess things up. She'd have some big crisis like a button falling off of her shirt. Then she'd have to become addicted to coke again and have to interrupt the happy Brucas.

leahx23 I love Universal. It's a lot different from Disney that's for sure but it's just as fun.

**Christabella** Thanks for your review!!!

**Princesakarlita411** Haley wasn't going to leave that park without getting to see what she wanted. I know how you feel about the HP park. I'm not really into Harry Potter, but I'd love to go and check the park out. The designs for it are insane they're so realistic.

**arubagirl0926 **I want Isaiah for myself too. We could split time with him I guess. The Harry Potter park would be fun. Haley wouldn't let Nathan take her out of that park without seeing it…..without a punishment anyway.

* * *

"Hey Brooke" Lucas called from the bedroom where Isaiah was sleeping.

"Yeah" Brooke said as she walked into the bedroom in a tank top and shorts.

"Do we have any of that spray on sunscreen? Isaiah isn't going to sit still long enough to do this lotion crap any longer" Lucas sighed as he closed the lid of the sun block and put it on the floor beside him as he held a slippery and squirming Isaiah on his lap.

"Lucas, you have to keep him occupied" Brooke sighed as she picked up a few toy cars from the top of the dresser and walked the short distance to where her husband and son were on the floor.

"Mama" Isaiah said softly and pushed himself up off of his father's lap before walking over to his mother.

"Yes handsome boy?" Brooke cooed as she dropped the cars to the floor beside her and held open her arms to her son.

"Bekfast" Isaiah said as he reached for the toy car before sitting on his mother's lap.

"Uncle Nathan is making breakfast right now buddy. He's making pancakes" Brooke explained as she motioned for Lucas to hand her the bottle of sun block.

"I'm going to go and make sure Hannah isn't driving Nathan and Haley crazy" Lucas said as he got up from the floor and handed Brooke the bottle before walking out of the room.

"Dada by Bye" Isaiah said as Lucas walked out of the bedroom.

"Daddy went to go and see what Hannah is doing. We'll see him in a few minutes" Brooke explained as she squirted some lotion onto her hands and rubbed Isaiah's arms and belly as the baby babbled in her lap.

"Sissy" Isaiah screamed before adding a shrill yell to accompany his request for his sister .

"You've got some healthy lungs, buddy" Brooke smiled as she reached for Isaiah's shirt and shorts and started to dress him.

* * *

"And the trick is to use milk, not water" Nathan explained as he stood at the counter behind Hannah who was standing on one of the kitchen chairs in front of her uncle as she watched him make the pancake batter.

"Why?" Hannah asked as she tilted her head all the way back to look at her uncle.

"Cause milk makes them more fluffy" Nathan explained as he reached beside the glass bowl to grab the Wisk.

"Daddy use a spoon. He not do it dis way" Hannah explained.

"Well, unlike your daddy Uncle Nathan learned to cook for himself when he was little" Nathan explained as he started to mix the batter.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Cause, my and your daddy's dad wasn't very nice" Nathan explained.

"I sorry" Hannah said as she leaned against the back of the chair and into her uncle.

"Do you like your daddy's pancakes?" Nathan asked as he finished mixing the batter.

"No, they not taste good" Hannah said.

"Well I'm sorry that daddy isn't Rachel Ray" Lucas said from the doorway.

Nathan turned to look at Lucas walked into the kitchen with Leah on his hip. Leah's face lit up when she saw her father and she reached for him.

"Daddy" Leah said as she wiggled in her Uncle Lucas's arms.

"Hang on a second goober" Nathan said as he helped Hannah down from the chair before turning back to his daughter.

"Trade me kids" Lucas said as Nathan walked over to him.

"I guess I could" Nathan said as he reached for Leah who pulled her father into a hug. "Well, good morning to you too, Leah" Nathan said before kissing his daughter's forehead as she pulled back from the hug.

"Where mommy?" Leah asked as she looked around the room for Haley.

"Mommy and Jamie went to get some orange juice at the store" Nathan explained.

"Oh" Leah said "I hungry…cookies"

"No ma'am. You are going to go and play until breakfast. Then we're going to go to the theme park and ride rides" Nathan said as he sat his daughter down on the floor.

"I want juice" Leah said looking at her father.

"Um, how about milk" Nathan walked over to the fridge and pulling out a sip cup of milk and handing it down to his daughter.

"What do you say?" Nathan asked before letting go of the cup.

"Thanks" Leah said before taking the cup from her father.

"Do you need help with breakfast?" Lucas asked as he watched Hannah walk over to the window to look out at the pool.

"No, I don't want us to burn the timeshare down. Besides I worked hard on these pancakes too hard for you to screw them up" Nathan said turning back to the stove.

"Well, whatever then. Nice apron by the way" Lucas said with a laugh before walking over to the kitchen table.

"Luke, you're just jealous" Nathan said before spooning some batter onto the griddle.

* * *

UNIVERSAL STUDIOS

"I'm so excited for The Cat in the Hat ride" Haley said as the Scott family made their way to Seuss Landing.

"Me too, I hope that the lines aren't too long" Brooke said as she held Hannah's hand.

"I'm just glad it isn't too busy" Nathan said as he pushed Leah's stroller down the walkway.

"I know it. Maybe the threat of rain is scaring everyone away" Haley said as they made their way into Seuss Landing.

"Jeez, I hope it doesn't start raining again" Lucas groaned as he pushed Isaiah's stroller to the stroller parking of The Cat in the Hat and unbuckled his son.

"Dada" Isaiah said as Lucas picked him up.

"What is it, buddy?" Lucas asked before making sure nothing valuable was viewable on the stroller or in the diaper bag.

"I walk" Isaiah explained as he wiggled in his father's arms.

"Okay, if you want to walk, you can walk" Lucas put Isaiah down on the ground and watched as his son walked over to the gate of the stroller parking.

"Isaiah Keith Scott, you wait on daddy" Lucas said as he followed his son who was holding onto the railing of the fenced in area.

"He's a handful today" Nathan said as he put the brakes on Leah's stroller and unbuckled her before letting his daughter climb out.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know" Lucas said as he walked over to Isaiah.

"Mama…mama….mama" Isaiah called out.

"Mommy is waiting at the entrance to the ride buddy" Lucas explained.

"I kind of hope it rains. I want to go back to the house and hang out at the pool. Whoop your ass at water basketball" Nathan said as he held Leah's hand as they walked out of the stroller parking area.

"You're dreaming" Lucas said as they spotted Brooke and Haley who were patiently waiting to go into the building to get on the ride.

"Come on dad" Jamie called as he saw his father walking up to the group.

"I'm sorry Jamie. Dad had to make sure that we don't get robbed blind" Nathan explained as they all started to walk into the ride.

"Come on, I'z, Daddy has to carry you now" Lucas said bending down to get his son who was leaning against The Cat in the Hat statues that were outside the ride.

"No no" Isaiah said shaking his head at his father.

"Yes" Lucas said getting up. He realized waiting for Isaiah to come to him would be a waste of time.

"No no" Isaiah sad looking at Lucas and then at Brooke.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to leave him here Lucas" Brooke said looking at her husband and then down at Isaiah who was eyeing them quizzically.

"I guess so" Lucas said as he started to walk into the ride.

"Bye buddy" Brooke said as she started to move to the entrance of the ride. She didn't have to take 2 steps before she heard the quick steps of feet behind her.

"Mama" Isaiah called and wrapped his arms around her leg.

"That's what mommy thought" Brooke said as she bent down to pick up her son.

"It's about time" A voice from behind them said.

Brooke turned to look at the person behind her and came face to face with the woman from the water park.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said "About time for what?"

"I just think it's about time you get your brat kid a moving. I mean you've held up line and everything" The woman said as she looked at Brooke.

Brooke looked the woman in front of her up and down. The lady had to at least be in her 30's and was dressed like a 17 year old girl. She folded her arms over her well enhanced chest and looked at Brooke.

"Really? Maybe I think it's time someone whips your ass" Brooke said not backing down from the woman in front of her.

"No wonder your kids act the way they do. Leading by example are you?" The lady said "How's your daughters eye? Still black I guess"

"No thanks to your son" Brooke spat back.

"Lyle, was just defending himself. He's 8 he's got to know what's his" The woman said.

"Yeah and my daughter is 3. There was no reason for your son to EVER come near her" Brooke looked at Lucas who was trying to reach for her arm. In some small effort to keep his wife from getting into a fight.

"Well maybe you should dress your daughter like a 3 year old and not put her in a bikini" The woman shot back "Lacking on parenting skills a little don't you think?"

"What did you just say to me?" Brooke asked.

"You heard me. I don't think I stuttered" The woman said.

"You're about to have a stutter" Brooke shot as she walked closer to the woman.

"Please you weigh what 98 pounds. What are you really going to do to me?" The woman laughed.

"I'm going to kick your ass that's what I'm going to do" Brooke shot as both Lucas and Nathan stepped forward to grab Brooke.

"Get out of my face whore" the woman said.

"Tell that to your husband's dick" Brooke shot as Nathan and Lucas both pulled Brooke down the hallway to get on the ride.

"Brooke, you need to calm down" Lucas said as he and Nathan practically drug Brooke down to get in line.

"Calm down? I'm not going to let some whore talk to me that way" Brooke explained almost shaking she was so mad. "I'm not a bad mom Lucas"

"I know you're not Pretty Girl" Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around Brooke in an effort to calm her down.

"Did you beat her up?" Jamie asked as Brooke, Nathan and Lucas made their way up to where Haley was with the kids.

"James Lucas Scott" Haley said looking at her son.

"Sorry" Jamie said

"I don't blame you for taking care of the situation Brooke" Haley said as she held Isaiah.

"I'm sorry but I had to defend my family. Lucas may not be able to his a bitch but Brooke can" Brooke said as her breath returned to normal.

"I thought it was hot" Nathan said.

"You would weirdo" Haley said as she shook her head.

* * *

"Luke, I told you that you would lose" Nathan said as he pulled himself up and onto the side of the pool.

"Well, I wasn't aware that we were going to play dirty" Lucas grabbed his towel and wiped his face.

"Luke, are you mad you lost?' Nathan asked

"Oh, no cause at least I don't cheat" Lucas said.

"I don't cheat you liar" Nathan said.

"Oh but you do little brother. I don't know how many times you choose to ignore the no dunking other people under water rule" Lucas said.

"That's only when we're playing with the girls. I didn't consider you a girl" Nathan said as he pushed himself up to stand.

"You're such an ass" Lucas said as he started to walk past his brother.

"Well, Haley thinks I'm a sex ass" Nathan said as he grabbed his towel and wiped his face unaware that he was being pushed back into the pool until he hit the water.

"You're a dead man Luke" Nathan said as he came to the surface of the pool

"Oh really? What do you think you're going to do?" Lucas asked as Nathan pulled himself out of the pool.

"Um boys?" Haley said from the open sliding glass door.

"Yeah?" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time.

"I don't want to interrupt your sequel to "Brokeback Mountain" but Brooke and I don't really want to eat the pizza alone" Haley explained before shaking her head and pulling the door shut behind her.

"See what you did?" Lucas said.

* * *

2 Hours Later

"You know today was a good day" Haley said "I mean the kids got to do a lot today"

"It was a good day, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Lucas asked.

"We could take the kids up to Daytona Beach for the day. It's only about an hour away from here" Nathan said.

"Oh my gosh I love Daytona Beach. You guys remember the last time we were there?" Brooke asked.

"Um, if you're referring to Nathan and I going for a midnight stroll on the beach and seeing you ride Lucas then, yes, I do remember that night" Haley said as she took a sip of wine.

"You know why is it you always have to bring stuff like that up, Haley?" Brooke asked her cheeks tenting red with embarrassment.

"I just do it cause I love you, Tigger" Haley explained.

"Well, I don't talk about how you and Nathan sneak off and have sex at Clothes Over Bros. Or the time that Lucas and I were going to dinner with Keith and Karen at the Sparkle Classic our senior year and heard you and Nate getting it done in your room. The porno's on that night a little too racy for you?" Brooke asked.

"What do you want me to say? I think my man is sexy" Haley slurred before taking another drink of wine. "I want to be on him all the time"

"Well, I think that you have had enough wine" Nathan said as he reached for Haley's glass, who then broke out into a fit of laughter.

"What a lightweight. Two glasses and she's a wild women" Brooke said.

"I love you guys, I really, really love you guys. You're the bestest friends I've ever had" Haley said as she leaned against Nathan and closed her eyes.

"We love you too, Hales" Lucas said.

"We should do this more often. We really should. Are you guys hot? It's hot in here" Haley started to fan herself with her hands as she leaned against Nathan.

"I'm going to put her to bed" Nathan said as he wrapped an arm under Haley's legs and supported her back before picking her up.

"WOOO" Haley squealed as Nathan picked her up.

"Hales, shhhh, You're going to wake the kids up" Nathan shook his head and tried not to laugh. Haley had never been one to handle her alcohol very well.

"Goodnight guys" Nathan said to Lucas and Brooke who were cleaning up the living room.

"Night" Brooke and Lucas both said.

* * *

"That was an interesting night" Lucas said as he and Brooke stood in the kitchen washing and drying dishes.

"I know it. We should get Haley drunk more often" Brooke said as she reached in the cabinet to put the plates away.

"I can't believe that she caught us on the beach and you knew about it" Lucas said.

"Aw, baby. You weren't in the mood for me to mention your brother. I mean I was naked and on top of you" Brooke said as she walked over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around him.

"You know you're going to have to make this up to me" Lucas said.

"And how am I going to do that?" Brooke asked.

"I could think of a few things. Most of them have to do with you in compromising positions" Lucas said as he leaned in and kissed Brooke on the neck.

"Really?" Brooke asked as she started to unbutton the buttons on Lucas's shirt.

"Oh yeah. I think I'd like to see you like you were that night at Tric without the dress this time" Lucas said before biting Brooke's neck gently but hard enough for her to groan.

"You like me on top don't you, Broody?" Brooke asked as she felt the beginning of Lucas's arousal against her belly.

"Any way you want to do it baby" Lucas groaned as he felt Brooke run her hand down the front of his pants.

"I love when you hold my hips really tight and move me faster. God it turns me on so much to even think about it Lucas" Brooke took Lucas's hand and slid it up her shorts showing him just how much she wanted him.

"I want you so bad, Brooke" Lucas said as Brooke reached for the buckle on his belt.

"I can help you with that" Brooke said as she took Lucas by the hand and pulled him down the hallway to their bedroom.

As they reached the doorway Lucas pulled Brooke against him and pinned her against the wall. He lifted her leg and ground his arousal into her pelvis.

"Luke" Brooke groaned.

"I need you baby girl" Lucas reached for the button on Brooke's shorts and hearing her whimper only made him harder.

"Lucas" Brooke sighed. "I need…"

"God please tell me what you want" Lucas said as he roughly round his pelvis into Brooke's.

"Daddy" a voice said from behind him.

Lucas and Brooke froze. He pulled back from Brooke's neck and then turned his head to look behind him. Brooke let her leg drop from Lucas's hip and opened her eyes to see her daughter standing in the hallway. Her purple monkey in one hand and her baby pink fringe blanket in the other. Tears welling in the toddlers eyes as she looked at her mommy and daddy.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Brooke asked as she knelt down in front of Hannah.

"Me bad dream" Hannah said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aw baby I'm sorry" Brooke soothed and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I sleep with you and daddy…pwese?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, you can sleep with me and daddy" Brooke said softly as she rubbed her daughters Minnie Mouse pajama clad back.

Lucas looked at Hannah and knelt down beside Brooke. "You and mommy go and get cozy in bed and daddy will be in there soon"

Brooke pulled back from Hannah and looked at her "You and purple monkey go and get in the bed. Mommy will be there in just one minute okay"

"K" Hannah said wiping her eyes and walking into Lucas and Brooke's bedroom.

Brooke and Lucas stood up and Brooke looked at her husband. "I'm sorry Luke"

"It's ok Brooke. I just am going to take a shower cause I can't go in there like this" Lucas had never been so thankful for jeans in his life. It hurt like hell but they were covering his rock hard arousal and kept a lot of questions at bay from his 3 year old.

"I feel bad though" Brooke said.

"It's ok baby. Our daughter needs us. We've got all the time in the world. I can take care of myself" Lucas assured before kissing Brooke on the forehead gently.

"I love you, Broody" Brooke said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Right back at you Brooke Davis- Scott"

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter please review. Also, do you guys think I should be including Peyton and Jake? Or any of the others? I know it's only been Naley and Brucas but if you think I need to bring some more characters in just let me know. I try to make my readers satisfied. Love you guys, Ashley


	72. An Eye for an Eye?

Hope you guys like this chapter NEW OTH TONIGHT WOOOO HOOOO!!!!!!

RRRRRIIIINNNGGG

Lucas looked over at his cell phone as he packed up Hannah's bag for her overnight trip to Sea World with Nathan and Haley and her cousins. Lucas picked up the phone and didn't recognize the number so he ignored the call and went back to his business.

"Hey daddy?" Hannah said as she walked into the bedroom of the timeshare.

"Yes, baby girl?" Lucas asked as he turned to look at his daughter.

"Why you and mommy not going to see the fishes wif me?" Hannah asked. She walked over to Lucas and pulled herself up on the bed.

"Cause mommy and daddy are going to stay here with Isaiah, he is just too little to go to Sea World. Plus, he got a little bit sunburned at Universal so mommy wants to keep him here. You're going to have fun though, you're going with Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley and Jamie and Leah. You won't even have time to miss mommy and daddy" Lucas explained as he sat down on the bed beside of Hannah.

"I do miss you" Hannah said as she climbed into her father's lap.

"Well, I'll miss you too baby girl. But I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. And mommy and I are going to call you tonight" Lucas explained as Hannah leaned back against him.

"Baby stay here and you and mommy come" Hannah said as she rested her tiny hands on Lucas's arms.

"Hannah, you know Isaiah is too little to stay at home all by himself" Lucas tickled Hanna's sides and he smiled when he heard her laugh. "Silly girl"

"You silly" Hannah said as she tilted her head back to look at Lucas.

"You're going to be a good girl for Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley, right?" Lucas asked

"Uncle Nafan say bad words" Hannah explained.

"Oh he did?" Lucas asked "When?"

"In da car" Hannah nodded her head to emphasize her point.

"Oh my, who did he say the bad words to?" Lucas asked as he listened to his daughter tell her story.

"Bad cars" Hannah explained. "He take me to da bank and he say shit" Hannah said.

Lucas looked away from his daughter and bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. He knew if he looked at Hannah he would laugh and they had to teach her that cussing wasn't nice. Lucas regained his composure and looked back at his daughter. "Hannah, you can't say that word. You say poop"

"Oh" Hannah said as Lucas's cell phone rang again.

Lucas groaned and saw the same unknown number but this time he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello son" a voice from the other line said.

"What do you want, Dan?" Lucas asked as he slid Hannah off of his lap. The rage he felt well up inside him at that moment was enough to make his blood boil.

"I just want to see how my family is" Dan said

"Well, that's none of your business" Lucas spat into the receiver. "You've never cared before"

"Of course I've cared Lucas, I've always cared about you and your brother" Dan said. "I want to come and see you"

"Hell no" Lucas said.

"Now Lucas, that's no way to talk to your father. I've called Nathan but he won't return my calls. That's why I had to call you from a payphone. I knew you would be to forgiving one Lucas. That's just your nature" Dan said.

"You really are a sick son of a bitch, you know that?" Lucas said.

"Lucas, now I've called to make amends with you and I promise if you don't accept my apology there will be burdens for you to carry in life son" Dan said.

"What burdens?" Lucas asked

"The burden of never really knowing your father Lucas. I mean I've wanted to call you so many times. I heard that you and Brooke even added another Scott to the bunch. Isaiah, right? It's so nice to see the Scott family name go on" Dan said.

"I'm going to tell you one thing" Lucas yelled into the phone as Nathan, Brooke, and Haley walked into the bedroom to see what the commotion was about. "You stay the hell away from me and the hell away from my family. Cause if you don't I swear to god I will kill you myself"

Dan laughed from the other line "Well played Lucas, but just to let you know son, you're just like me. You really shouldn't say things to hurt people Luke. You never know what can happen"

Lucas was going to respond but the line went dead and he threw his phone down on the bed and looked at his family who was watching him.

"Let me guess? Dan?" Nathan said as he looked at Lucas from the doorway.

"How could you have guessed?" Lucas asked as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Cause he and I had the same conversation a few days ago. I just didn't think he'd have the guts to call you" Nathan sighed.

"It doesn't shock me" Haley said "He's been a bastard since day one and if he steps a foot near my kids. You aren't going to have to worry about killing him cause when I get a hold of him nobody will be able to find him"

"Find who, mama?" Jamie asked from the hallway.

"Nobody sweetie, Let's go finish packing" Haley said as she turned to look at Jamie who was standing behind her holding Leah.

Haley couldn't help but smile. Leah was almost half the size of Jamie so to see her son carrying his sister brought an instant smile to her face.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

"I wouldn't worry too much about him, Luke" Nathan said as he shut the back of the SUV.

"I'm not worried about Dan. I don't give a crap about him. What I want to know is how he knew our numbers and about Isaiah" Lucas said as he watched Brooke and Haley talking on the porch.

"Technology is a funny thing Luke. I mean people can find out almost anything. It's like that movie with Jennifer Lopez "Enough" you leave a trail everywhere you go" Nathan explained.

"Since when do you watch movies with Jennifer Lopez?" Lucas asked a small smile plastering his face.

"Since none of your business that's how long" Nathan said as he walked to the driver's side of his SUV.

Lucas walked over to the back window of the SUV where Brooke had walked and he looked in at Hannah who was playing with her baby dolls hair.

"Hannah, you be a good girl for Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley. Mommy loves you" Brooke said.

"I love you, mommy" Hannah said as she looked at Brooke and then at Lucas before tears welled in her eyes.

"Hannay, what's the matter?" Lucas asked.

"I want you and mommy to go" Hannah said as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Baby girl, we're going to see you tomorrow" Lucas assured. "Mommy and I will call you tonight"

"Ok" Hannah said before wiping her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I love you, Hannah" Lucas said reaching in the window to take a hold of his daughter's hand.

"I love you daddy" Hannah said.

Lucas walked to the Drivers side of the SUV and looked at Nathan. "She'll be okay man" Nathan assured

"I know she will. I was just going to tell you guys to be careful. Oh, and watch the curse words in front of my 3 year old" Lucas said.

"Who told?" Nathan asked.

"I did" Hannah said from the backseat.

"H bug? How could you?" Nathan joked.

"I sorry" Hannah said before laughing.

"We will call you tonight" Haley said as she fastened her seatbelt and slipped on her sunglasses.

"Ok" Brooke said as she listened on the baby monitor to make sure Isaiah hadn't woken up from his nap.

"Bye guys" Haley said with a wave as the SUV pulled away.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Brooke placed her hand under the running water, checking the temperature before she flipped the lever to shower. She stepped back and closed the glass doors before turning to look in the mirror above the sink, looking at her reflection for a moment before she sighed softly. It had been a long day and she was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and climb into bed.

Dan's phone call had taken it's toll on both of them. But Lucas refused to talk about it saying that he'd caused enough conflict for one day, and Brooke decided to let it go. In all the years she'd known him, she'd learned that when and if he was ready to talk about something he would. Pushing him to talk when he wasn't ready always ended up in a fight and she didn't want to fight with him today. She never wanted to fight with him but she knew it was the last thing he needed after what had happened this afternoon.

She checked around her eyes for wrinkles before grabbing a hair clip out of the medicine cabinet and tying her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She untied the belt on her short robe and let the silk drop from her body to rest softly at her feet. She opened the shower doors and stepped under the warm stream of water, letting it seep into her tired bones, brushing softly over the skin of her chin and neck and chest. She turned around and let the water cascade down her back as she closed her eyes and reached out to steady herself against the tile wall.

The soft sound of clothes hitting the floor barely registered in her brain until the doors slid open and she felt a rush of cool air hit her body. She smiled softly as she opened her eyes to see the also tired eyes of her husband.

"Is he asleep?" she asked softly and he nodded his head and smiled.

"Finally. He didn't want to go to sleep tonight." Lucas stepped toward her and slid his arms around her waist, resting his large hands on the cheeks of her ass. "Not even my threat to start singing lullabies made him want to sleep.

Brooke laughed. "He were certainly wound up. I guess the two of you had a good time today." She slid her arms around his neck and pressed her naked body against him, causing him to groan softly.

He nodded his head again and he leaned down and ran his tongue along her shoulder softly as his cock twitched against her belly as it slowly came to life. "I missed you."

Brooke's head lolled back and Lucas took her invitation and began sucking on her neck. He pulled her closer as he urged her under the water, turning their bodies so he could get wet as well. He kissed a gentle path along her throat and up over her chin, his lips taking gently sips of her soft skin. As his nose passed her lips she kissed the tip softly and a smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips once his were touching hers and Brooke sighed softly as she opened her mouth, giving him the entrance he sought. Lucas ran his tongue along her lower lip before dipping it inside the moist cavern of her mouth. Her tongue slid forward and met his, seeking out the intoxicating taste of him.

Softly their tongues caressed as they kissed, unhurriedly, both enjoying the mere act of tasting one another. Lucas slid one hand up Brooke's back to her neck, his fingers brushing softly against her spine and the back column of her neck until he reached the knot in her hair. He gently pulled the hair clip out of her hair and it fell in waves over her shoulders, the tips getting wet from the spray of water. He lifted his other hand and thread his fingers into the silky strands, holding her mouth captive against his as he moved to deepen the kiss and Brooke tilted her head back, urging him to take what he wanted.

Brooke's hands wandered over the slick skin of his back at the water poured down on them, her fingers bunching the hard muscles until they rested on his ass. She pulled him closer and felt his hard cock pressing insistently into her belly. Lucas gently urged Brooke back against the tile and she gasped softly into his mouth as her back pressed against the cool tile. Lucas released her hair and slid his hands slowly down her sides, the gentle touch of his fingers eliciting a soft giggle from her.

He crouched down in front of her, sliding his hands down and then back up the back of her thighs, lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his cock poised at her entrance, the tip brushing softly against her moist curls. He teased her gently, just pressing his tip inside her, knowing how much she loved and hated when he did it. Brooke moaned into his mouth as she tightened her legs around him, digging her fingernails into the hard flesh of his ass, telling him without words she was in on mood for teasing.

"Lucas," she growled softly as she pulled her lips away from his and tilted her head back, inviting him to suck on the warm wet skin of her throat. Lucas smiled against her skin as his tongue swirled over her jaw and down her neck. When he reached the hollow of her throat he started sucking on her skin while thrusting his cock into her hard and deep with one powerful thrust.

Brooke gasped for air upon the intrusion but tightened her thighs around him, keeping him trapped. They both remained still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of finally being joined. The warm water cascaded over their bodies as Lucas began moving inside her. He pulled back slowly, pulling almost all the way out of her, before sliding back into her heated depths, letting her warm, wet walls engulf him. His lips traveled down her over her breast and he took the hard tip of her nipple into his mouth as she thread her fingers through his hair.

Lucas flicked the tip of his tongue over the hard bud and then took it between his teeth, tugging gently in rhythm with his thrusts into her body. Brooke panted above him as she buried her face against the top of his head, her lips brushing against his soft hair as she titled her hips, giving him the ability to reach deeper inside her. His cock slid along the tip of her clit with each thrust and Brooke could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching. Lucas switched breasts and gave her other nipple the same treatment before soothing it with the pad of his tongue.

Lucas felt his balls begin to tighten and he sped up his thrusts and released her nipple. He lifted his head and captured her lips again, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Brooke bit his tongue gently as she felt her climax overtake her body, washing through her in waves and she whimpered in his mouth. The feeling of her walls gripping him like a velvet glove caused Lucas to groan and he exploded inside her, his semen bursting from his tip and coating her insides.

He slumped against her, pulling his lips away and burying his face in her neck as they both waited for their breathing to slow.

"I love you," Brooke whispered softly against his ear and Lucas kissed her shoulder before lifting his head and smiling at her.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl," he murmured before he kissed her softly once more.

Brooke unhooked her ankles and let her legs drop to the floor. She stood on shaky legs as Lucas stepped back, slipping from her body, and stepping under the water. Brooke reached for the soap and, with a comfortable silence surrounding them, they washed one another before Lucas finally turned off the water.

He slid the shower door open and handed her a towel before he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed another towel and wrapped it around his waist before walking into the bedroom. Brooke slid on her robe and reached for her brush on the counter and brushed the wet strands of her hair. So much for not getting her hair wet.

When she was finished she walked into the bedroom and found Lucas sprawled across the bed face down, snoring softly. He'd managed to put on a pair of clean boxers before passing out and Brooke chuckled softly as she bent down and picked up the wet towel from the floor beside the bed. She walked into the bathroom and hung it up before grabbing her pajamas and slipping the silk over her body. She shut off the bathroom light and walked back into the bedroom, intending push Lucas over onto his side of the bed, climb under the covers and pass out just as he did. But just as she was pulling the sheet down, Isaiah's sweet baby voice came over the baby monitor.

"Mama," the little boy called and Brooke stopped and waited to see if he'd just go back to sleep. Upon being ignored, Isaiah called again, this time his voice cracking as he began to cry.

"Mama," he called again and Brooke sighed softly, knowing her son well enough by now to know he wasn't going back to sleep. She leaned over and kissed Lucas on the back of the head before turning and walking out of the bedroom and toward her whimpering son. At least one of them was going to get some sleep tonight.

The Next Morning

Lucas walked, half-asleep, into the kitchen carrying a newly changed Isaiah, who was shaking his giraffe as he babbled happily to both his dad and his best friend. Lucas threw the soiled diaper into the trash can and placed Isaiah on the counter beside the sink, using his body to keep the small boy from tumbling forward as he washed his hands. He grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands before reaching up and scratching the side of his head, causing his hair to stick out even more than it already was from his night's sleep. Nathan and Haley would be home soon and while the thought of seeing his daughter made him beyond happy, he was exhausted and all he wanted was a few more hours of sleep.

"So, what do you want for breakfast, buddy?" Lucas asked as he lifted Isaiah off the counter and walked over to the fridge. Isaiah's only response was to bang his giraffe against his father's chest as he chanted "cheesy"

"I'm sure Stewie is hungry too and no we are not having cheese puffs for breakfast." Lucas smiled down at his son as he opened the door and then looked at the contents of the fridge. "How about cereal?" He looked back at Isaiah who was looking at the contents of the fridge. "What about you, Stewie, would you like cereal today?" Lucas asked Isaiah's giraffe, which he'd named Stewie one night when he and Isaiah were watching reruns of "Family Guy" on TBS. Brooke had done her best to get him to stop but the more she tried, the more Lucas got pleasure out of using the name. Finally she'd given up, knowing she'd lost that battle and was just grateful Lucas hadn't started naming all Isaiah's toys.

Isaiah wiggled in Lucas's arms and Lucas sighed, closing the door to the fridge, and walked over to the kitchen table, before lowering Isaiah into his high chair. Once the small boy was securely strapped in, Lucas walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk and a sip cup of apple juice for Isaiah. He grabbed a bowl, a spoon, Isaiah's baby bowl and spoon, and the box of cereal from the counter and walked back over to the table to sit down beside his son.

He opened the box of cereal and put some into the small bowl and put it in front of Isaiah before turning back to his own breakfast. He poured some Captain Crunch into the bowl and added some milk before he hungrily dug into the cereal.

"Dada," Isaiah chanted as he fumbled with the small spoon and Lucas turned and smiled over at him.

"You want dada to help you?" Lucas asked as he picked up the spoon and fed a small spoonful of the cereal to the little boy as Nathan's SUV pulled up into the driveway. Lucas watched as Nathan got out and told Haley something. He noticed that Haley and the kids stayed in the car and he stood up as he watched Nathan walk to the door.

Nathan walked in the kitchen and looked at him solemnly. "Lucas?"

Lucas stepped back and watched his brother closely as he walked into the kitchen followed by Brooke.

"Hey Nathan," Brooke said. She frowned as she looked at her brother-in-law. "What's the matter?"

Nathan turned to Lucas and looked at him grimly. "I didn't want to do this on the phone so that's why I came over."

"Do what?" Lucas asked as Brooke walked over beside him, sliding her arm around his waist and they both looked at him. "Nathan, you're starting to scare me here. Just tell me what's going on. Is something wrong with Hannah?."

Nathan swallowed and looked away for a moment as he tried to compose himself, inhaling deeply and hoping he could get the words out,. Brooke stepped toward him and lifted her hand to his arm.

"Nathan, what is it?"

"Dan's dead," he said somberly and his breath caught in his throat before he could continue. "He shot himself this morning," he finished as both Brooke and Lucas's faces registered their shock.

* * *

haleydavisbaker I'm glad you liked Hannah's barge in. Usually people tend to get upset with me when that happens. lol

Christabella Thanks for your review.

DANI OTH I'm really glad you like the Nathan and Hannah moments. I will definitely try to write in some more drunk Haley. She's almost as good as a high Haley.

Long Live BRUCAS I'm glad I had Brooke go off on her. I felt that the whole water park scene was kind of OOC for Brooke for not sticking up for her daughter. So, I gave her a chance to redeem herself.

Maureen I am so excited for the new episode. And yes the lines are always so long it drives me crazy waiting in line at theme parks. I always play games with my friends like "Guess the Celebrity" and you ask questions until the person gets it right. It annoys the people around us but oh well.

sarcasm110011 I'm sorry there wasn't much Hannah. I didn't even realize it until I read back thorough the chapter. I think what I tried to do was give the grown up's a little bit of a break from the kids. Cause I thought that I might be focusing too much on the kids.

stagediva23 I agree that I need to add some Jeyton into the fic. It's not that she doesn't care about Brooke it's just she has new twins and I guess it can be easy to push your friends to the side. I do promise to add some Jeyton and even some Rachel and Mouth. Oh and the Mark kidnapping plan is in full force. I'm just counting down the days, I can't make it obvious yet but it's a coming. lol

iHeartQuagmire Thanks for your review. I'm sorry that you feel like the story has lost its spark. I've tried to make it even and settle down from the drama. Cause while the story needs drama I don't want them to not have a little bit of happiness. Drama is coming though, cause you are right this story is in some need of it. Not to make it better, to just make it interesting.

leahx23 Thanks for your review I'm glad that you like the Scott family time. I do too. If I wrote OTH Peyton would have just never have came back from Savannah and it would be Brucas and Naley on OTH all the time. With occasional visits from Jeyton and their gang.

onetreehillgirl066 I would have written a cat fight but, I thought Brooke may want to handle herself a little better in public. Maybe not lol. Thanks for your review.

Linda19 You know you make a really great point. I should have written a chapter for them doing a video blog for Isaiah. I promise to think of something to make him just as important as his big sister. I don't want it to seem like he's neglected. Do you have any ideas of what the gang can do to make Isaiah's day a good one?

Princesakarlita411 Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked that Brooke defended her family. Sorry about the whole Lucas not getting any thing….hope this chapter helped.

arubagirl0926 Oh, I would have hit the lady too. It showed some restraint on Brooke's part anyway for not killing her. Glad you liked that chapter and thanks for reviewing.


	73. I Never Told You

Hey guys, wow, I am almost ashamed to even show my face back here. I have just had so much going on and I haven't had a chance to update. My doctor found something wrong with my heart so it's just been a rough few months. I hope that everyone had a wonderful summer and I don't know about you guys but I'm sure excited for the new season of One Tree Hill. I'm excited that Naley is pregnant but, I hope that Brooke is able to get her miracle baby sometime before the show ends. Have you guys seen Hilarie on White Collar? I have to say I personally like her better as Sara than as Peyton. She should have just been there all along. I hope this chapter is good for you guys and don't be afraid to let me know what you think.

One Week Later

It had been a crazy 7 days for everyone in the Scott family. The summer long vacation had turned short with the news of Dan's suicide. Against their better judgment Nathan and Lucas had agreed to put their feelings aside and return to Tree Hill for the memorial service. Haley and Brooke both wanted to be there for Nathan and Lucas, but for some reason neither of them knew how to. They both knew how their husbands felt about Dan and didn't know if they should press the subject or not. So, while the girls stayed at the house with Deb and Karen to greet the many guests who stopped to leave their condolences, Nathan and Lucas took that time to hit the River Court for a quick game of basketball.

"Game point" Nathan said as he bounced the ball in front of his older brother.

"You could always miss, ya know" Lucas said as he wiped a few drops of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Lucas, you should know by now…." Nathan started to say as he shot the basketball and watched it go into the net. "I never miss"

"Well, pin a rose on your nose" Lucas said as the ball bounced and then rolled to a stop at the edge of the court.

"How about a quick water break?" Nathan said as the hot summer sun shown down on him.

"Sounds good to me, I want you to rest up before I whoop your ass the nest game" Lucas said as he grabbed his water bottle and took a seat on the bench.

"You're dreaming" Nathan said as he grabbed his Gatorade and took a long drink.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked as he squinted from the glare of the bright sun.

"It's 4" Nathan said as he glanced down at his phone.

"Do you think we should head back to the house?" Lucas asked

"Nope, the calling hours aren't for another few hours" Nathan said as he stood up.

"Yeah, but we promised Haley and Brooke that we wouldn't be gone all day" Lucas said

"LOOK" Nathan said a little louder than what he meant to "Lucas, one more game isn't going to hurt, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right…are you okay, Nate?" Lucas asked as he stood up from the bench and looked at his brother.

"I'm fine" Nathan said as he walked over to the edge of the court to grab the ball. "You're ball" he said as he threw the ball to Lucas.

"Hey mama?" Jamie said as he walked into the living room where Haley was sitting with Brooke and Leah.

"Yes Jamie?" Haley asked

"Do you think Grandpa Dan went to Heaven?" Jamie asked as he climbed up onto the couch with Haley.

"What?" Haley asked

"Do you think Grandpa Dan went to Heaven?" Jamie asked again.

"Jamie, I don't know sweetie" Haley answered

"He was always nice to me. I'm sure he is in Heaven with Papaw Jimmy and Uncle Keith. Maybe they are watching basketball and having a nice talk" Jamie said looking up at Haley.

"I hope so, honey" Haley forced a smile as she looked at her young son.

"Do you think that Grandpa Dan will be my guardian angel now?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie?" Brooke said in an effort to change the subject "How about you and I go and get some pizza for everyone?"

"With extra cheese?" Jamie asked forgetting all about what he was just talking about.

"Anything you want, buddy" Brooke said.

"YAY" Jamie said climbing off the couch and running down the hallway to his bedroom to grab his shoes.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley said as she bounced a sleeping Leah on her knees "I don't know what to tell Jamie about Dan. I don't know how someone like Dan Scott can be in Heaven with My dad and Keith"

"I don't know, Haley" Brooke said before taking a deep breath "Maybe Dan made peace with God and asked for the forgiveness that he needs"

"I just want Jamie to hate me for lying to him" Haley said sadly.

"Haley, that little boy would never hate you. I think you did the best that you could considering the situation that the family is in" Brooke said as she stood up from the couch.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley said as Jamie came running back into the living room.

"Let's go Aunt Brooke" Jamie said excitedly as he grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Would you mind keeping an eye on Hannah and Isaiah for me?" Brooke asked as she picked up her purse and looked at her sister in law.

"Sure" Haley said as she stood up with Leah in her arms "I'm going to put this one to bed and try to take a nap before everything tonight"

"Ok, well we shouldn't be too long" Brooke said "Hannah and Isaiah should sleep for about an hour and a half"

"Ok, that's fine" Haley said as she looked down at Jamie.

"Seatbelt, James Lucas Scott" Haley said pointing down at her son.

"Yes, mama" Jamie said.

"I love Pizza Hut" Jamie said as he and Brooke walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

"Me to Jimmy Jam" Brooke said as she held the door open for her nephew.

"Can I have a dollar for the juke box?" Jamie asked as he and Brooke stood at the counter waiting to place their order.

"You sure can buddy" Brooke said as she looked through her purse and handed Jamie down a dollar bill.

"Thanks" Jamie said as he took the dollar and took off running to the juke box against the wall.

Brooke placed the orders for the pizzas and took a seat on the bench and looked over at Jamie who was looking over the songs trying to find one to play. She didn't notice the person who sat down beside her.

"Brooke Davis" the voice said.

Brooke turned her head and looked "Julian Baker"

"So can I buy you that dinner yet?" Julian asked as he raised an eyebrow at Brooke.

"Now isn't a good time Julian" Brooke said as she looked back over at Jamie who had finally decided on a song to play.

"It's never a good time for you Brooke" Julian said with a soft laugh.

"My father in law died" Brooke said looking at Julian. "So, no it isn't a good time"

"From what I understand your husband wasn't that close with his father" Julian said

"That doesn't matter" Brooke said

"It's the same thing with you and your mom right?" Julian asked.

"How do you know about my mom?" Brooke asked getting defensive.

"Brooke, calm down, I didn't mean anything. I've read Lucas's books. I know that you and your mom don't have the best relationship" Julian explained.

"Oh, well it's not for the lack of me trying. I tried to be a good daughter, but imagine having a parent who only wants you for what you can do for them" Brooke said softly.

"I'm sorry Brooke. You don't deserve that. I've only known you for a short amount of time. But, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Strikingly beautiful and equally unaware of it, funny, kind and an amazing mother. I only wish that I had met you a few years ago" Julian said.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Cause maybe then you could've been mine" Julian said never taking his eyes off of Brooke.

"Umm…..I have to go" Brooke said softly.

"You don't have to go. We could meet somewhere and talk tonight now that you're back in town. Lucas would never have to know" Julian said as he watched Brooke stand up.

"I don't think so" Brooke said as she turned around and motioned for Jaime to come on.

"I'm going to change your mind Brooke Davis" Julian said "You just wait"

"Scott" Brooke replied.

"What?" Julian asked.

"It's Brooke Scott not Brooke Davis" Brooke said as Jamie came up to her side.

"Well, Brooke SCOTT" Julian corrected "I'll be in Tree Hill for awhile, I'm sure we'll run into each other again"

"I don't think so" Brooke said as she paid for the pizza that she was handed and walked to the door.

Julian watched as Brooke and Jamie walked out the door to her car.

"We'll see" Julian said

TREE HILL FUNERAL HOME

Lucas sat in the corner of the funeral home holding Isaiah on his lap. He looked at all of the people that had shown up to pay their respects to Dan Scott. The Dan Scott that nobody even really knew. These people didn't have a place there. Dan had spent his entire life pulling the wool over everyone's eyes. Not Lucas though, call him a coward or call him a jerk, but he refused to cry over Dan. The day that the shed one tear over the man laying in that gold plated casket was the day hell would freeze over.

"Dada" Isaiah said softly.

"What is it, buddy?" Lucas asked as he bounced Isaiah on his knee.

"Tea" Isaiah said pointing to his sip cup that was in the side of his diaper bag.

"Here you go, man" Lucas said as he grabbed the Toy Story sip cut and handed it to his son.

"Anks" Isaiah said before slipping the cup into his mouth.

"You're welcome" Lucas said before placing a soft kiss on Isaiah's head.

Lucas looked over at Nathan and Haley who were talking to Whitey. Lucas didn't understand how Nathan wasn't taking this harder than what he was. Sure Lucas never knew Dan as a true father but Nathan did. He knew his small outburst at the River Court earlier was because of Dan. Lucas knew that Nathan should just tell everyone how he felt, but typical Nathan just bottles it up.

"Hey handsome, is this seat taken?" Brooke asked as she walked over to Lucas.

"It is now" Lucas asked as he moved Isaiah's diaper bag off of the chair and allowed Brooke to sit beside him.

"You planning on picking up any chicks tonight?" Brooke asked as she ran a hand over Lucas's shoulder.

"I would but, I have a wife" Lucas said.

"Is she pretty?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, but see she's going behind my back and claiming to be married to this guy named Jake Jaglieski" Lucas explained.

"You are just too funny, Lucas Scott" Brooke said rolling her eyes.

"I know, I think my next book is going to be a joke book" Lucas said with a nod.

"Good, you can use the profits to pay alimony" Brooke said as she moved her hand from Lucas's shoulder.

"Please, that money is going to pay for all the hookers I'm going to hire when my divorce is finalized" Lucas said.

"You're such a jerk" Brooke sighed as she bumped shoulders with Lucas.

"Yeah, but you love me" Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a kiss on the side of her head.

"You bug me" Brooke said.

"Where is Hannah?" Lucas asked

"She's with Andy. They're outside looking for caterpillars" Brooke said with a yawn.

"She and Andy are always doing stuff like that" Lucas said

"I know it, I think that Andy may want a son to do that stuff with" Brooke said.

"He can dream another dream" Lucas said "My mom is celibate"

Brooke laughed softly and looked at Lucas "Baby, you make me laugh"

Haley walked outside of the funeral home and spotted Nathan talking to Jake and Peyton. She smiled when she heard the group laugh and she made her way over to where they all were standing.

"You okay?" Haley asked as she walked up behind Nathan.

"Yeah" Nathan said as he raised an arm for Haley to walk under.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked as she walked under Nathan's arm and smiled when he wrapped it around her and pulled her against him.

"Just talking to Jake and Peyton about Disney World" Nathan said

"Yeah, Nathan was telling us about how you got just a little bit drunk" Peyton said.

"Um, I don't know what you guys are talking about" Haley said quickly

"Haley James Scott, I am so surprised at you. I mean this is from the girl who is supposed to be an example to the rest of us heathens" Jake joked as he pulled Peyton against him.

"Jake Jaglieski you can talk to me about responsibility when you and Peyton stay out of labor and delivery for longer than a year" Haley shot back.

"Hey, don't get my name it" Peyton said.

"Well Sawyer, you can say no every once in awhile" Nathan joked.

"Oh please, Peyton can't resist this" Jake said running his free hand up and down his body. "I'm telling you I'd take this shirt off and she'd come running"

"Jake, baby I think you need to go lay down cause you must have a fever" Peyton said pushing her brown hair out of her face to look up at her husband.

"No, I feel fine" Jake said.

"Really? Cause you're delusional" Peyton said.

"Oh Peyton stop you're splitting my sides" Jake said dryly.

"Wow, I've missed you guys" Haley said as she looked over at Peyton and Jake.

The sun was setting on Tree Hill as another day came to a close. Brooke looked down at Isaiah who was sound asleep in his crib. She covered him up with his blue baby blanket and yawned. Today had been such a long day and she couldn't wait to climb into bed and go to sleep. Lucas and Hannah were in the living room watching a movie with Naley, Jamie and Leah. She silently hoped that Hannah would go to bed soon but, she knew that she was wishing for nothing because Hannah was a strong willed 3 year old. Brooke just hoped it would be before midnight. She walked over to the window and looked out at the setting sun. Tomorrow called for rain, what joy, of course it would rain on the day of Dan's funeral. Brooke shook her head as she thought of corralling 2 toddlers around a cemetery in the pouring rain. She could just see them all covered in mud tomorrow, while it wasn't something to laugh about she couldn't help but smile. What she didn't see were two eyes that were watching her from the car that was parked right across the street


	74. Hidden Whispers

Wow, sorry for taking so long to update, guys. My excuse is that school is killing me this semester. I have been in clinicals for my major nonstop. Whoever said college gave you more free time, is a nerd. So, how do you guys like this season of OTH? It's been pretty good for me; I mean there are a few things I would change. Mainly Quinn and Clay, I might have said it before but to me they're the new Leyton. Who knew that was even possible? They're ok in small doses, but I just can't handle Quinn and her crying all the time. I saw on Watch with Kristen on E! News that Lucas and Peyton are maybe returning, to me what's the point? I'm tired of Haley's "Dear Lucas" letters, it's just annoying. If they were going to do that they should've done it all along, not just this season. I personally don't want them to come back. To me their story has been told and they can stay where ever it is they may be. I'm sure I'm the only one who feels that way but my little Brucas heart is still broken. Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.

Julian sat in his hotel room as he looked at the unopened package on his dresser. He got up from the bed and paced back and forth a few minutes before he walked over to the package and opened it. He glossy photographs fell from the envelope and into his hands. He took a seat back on his bed and started to thumb through the photographs.

"Damn, Brooke Davis, You are so beautiful" Julian said to himself as he looked at the pictures of Brooke he'd taken from his hiding spot at the cemetery a few days ago. The black and white photos showed Brooke in a form fitting knee length dress and her long brown hair fell straight down her back as she stood in the memorial garden.

Julian flipped through the next few photographs, each one making his arousal more and more prominent in his jeans. His favorite photo was of Brooke in the driveway of her house. Julian had followed her as she'd done errands that hot, summer day and she'd worn a pair of jean shorts and a red tank top that clung to her small frame in all the right places. The shorts made her legs look longer than what they were and Julian couldn't help but groan and run a hand over the bulge that had formed in his jeans.

Julian was about to relieve himself when he looked at the next picture and anger clouded his eyes. It was of Brooke and Lucas out to dinner a few nights ago. The two of them were hand in hand and smiling as they left the restaurant they'd been dining at. Julian sat his handful of photographs down on the bed and picked up the one of Brooke and Lucas.

"You deserve better, Brooke" Julian said as he looked at the picture. "I'm going to make you realize it. Just give me some time and Lucas Scott will be nothing but a bad dream"

"Hey dad, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jamie asked his father as he followed Nathan to the back of his Escalade.

"Jamie, I may not be a pro at some things but I think I can manage a day of fishing" Nathan explained as he lifted the trunk to take out the gear they would need to fish.

"Don't listen to him, Jamie" Lucas said as he walked around the SUV. "Your dad doesn't know anything about fishing"

"And you do?" Nathan asked as he grabbed a fishing pole and handed it down to Jamie.

"More than you do. Tell me the last time that you even went fishing" Lucas asked as he helped Nathan unload the gear.

"I don't know. So it's been awhile, I've been a busy man, Lucas" Nathan shut the trunk and looked at his brother.

"I've got battle scars from my fishing experiences" Lucas said.

"No way. Really Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked.

"I sure do, Jamie" Lucas said "I got hooked right through the hand when I was fishing with your great Uncle Keith when I was about your age" Lucas said. His smile softened a little as he thought about Keith. He knew he'd always miss him, he just didn't know it would still hurt the same after all these years.

"Can I see?" Jamie asked.

"Sure" Lucas said as he knelt to the ground and showed Jamie the scar on his hand.

"Did you cry?" Jamie asked.

"Umm yeah, I did cry buddy" Lucas said.

"Did it bleed a lot? I bet that it was gross" Jamie said as he picke3d his fishing pole up and the three boys started to walk towards the lake.

"Peyton, do you think that we can take a break? I mean we've been in this record store for the majority of the time we've been at the mall" Haley whined as she adjusted Leah on her hip.

"Haley James Scott, I'm surprised at you. You of all people should appreciate being in this record store. I mean after all you're kind of a rock star" Peyton said as she looked up from where she was flipping through the endless bins of records.

"I do appreciate it. It's just I would appreciate it a lot more if we were in another store" Haley sighed.

"You know, you've just been hanging out with Brooke Scott too much. You're not the Haley I remember" Peyton said with mock hut in her eyes.

"Nice, Peyton" Haley laughed "The guilt trip may work on your kids, but not on me."

"It was worth a shot" Peyton laughed as she looked in the stroller at Addison and Oliver who were asleep. "Just let me go and check out and we can go and find Brooke"

"Where is Brooke, anyway?" Haley asked.

"She is out in the play area with Emily, Hayden, Hannah and Isaiah" Peyton said "She mentioned something about if she had to stay in here for 5 more minutes she was going to jump out the window"

"Sounds like Brooke, alright" Haley said with a laugh. "So how are you and Jake dealing with Jenny being at camp this week?"

It's been kind of hard but she's having the best time. Jake and I miss her so much" Peyton sighed as she pushed her stroller up to the checkout counter and Haley followed.

"Peyton, its day camp. You're going to pick her up in a few hours" Haley laughed.

"It's a long day" Peyton said "Besides; she's just growing up too fast. She's not my little girl anymore"

Haley looked at Peyton and shook her head. "Peyton, she's always going to be your little girl. You and Jake are raising her right. She's a great kid and you two should be proud of that"

"Thanks Haley" Peyton said as she looked down at the twins who were now starting to stir.

"Go pway, mommy?" Leah asked as she looked out the window where her Aunt Brooke was sitting.

"We will, Leah bug" Haley said as she kissed Leah's cheek.

"I hungwe" Leah said as she rubbed her belly.

"Well we're just going to have to go and put something in that belly" Haley said looking at her 2 year old daughter. "What do you want to eat, ma'am"

"Pizza" Leah replied clapping her hands.

"Yummy" Haley said as she kissed her daughter's temple.

"Mommy, can I have some gum?" Hannah asked as she walked over to Brooke. Her long dark hair French braids falling over her shoulders as she climbed up onto the bench beside her mother.

"Hannah, you know that every time that I give you gum you swallow it" Brooke said.

"I not dis time" Hannah assured. She pushed some stray stands of hair out of her face and looked at her mother.

"Hannah, mommy said no" Brooke replied looking at her daughter.

"You mean" Hannah said as she folded her arms over her and pouted.

"Hannah, you can pout all you want but you aren't getting any gum" Brooke said. She watched as Isaiah walked over to her carrying his Toy Story sip cup.

"Mama" Isaiah said as he stood at the bottom of the bench between Brooke and Hannah.

"What is it handsome?" Brooke asked.

"Ball" Isaiah said pointing behind him to where the other kids were playing.

"I see that ball" Brooke said.

"Ball" Isaiah said again and he looked at Hannah and pulled at the Velcro strap on her brown sandal.

"STOP" Hannah screamed before kicking Isaiah in his dimpled chin. The 1 year old fell backwards and immediate sobs took over his entire body.

"Hannah Alexis Scott" Brooke scolded as she pulled Hannah up by her arm and whipped her on her behind. "You don't do that ever again"

Hannah covered her eyes and began to sob as Brooke picked Isaiah up off of the floor and looked at her baby boy's chin.

Isaiah jerked his head away from Brooke's inspecting hands and fell forward into her chest as he cried.

"I'm sorry, handsome" Brooke soothed as she rubbed the baby's back in gentle circles.

Brooke looked over at Hannah and pointed to the bench. "Sit down cause you're in time out"

"No!" Hannah said between sobs.

"Hannah Scott…I'm not asking you again….1…..2…" Brooke started as Hannah climbed up onto the bench and scooted away from Brooke. She immediately covered her eyes and continued to cry as she started her punishment.

"What's all this about? "Peyton asked as she and Haley walked up to the play area.

"Mommy!" Hayden and Emily said as they ran to Peyton and threw their arms around each of her legs.

"Wow, that's a good hug. Mommy missed you guys, too" Peyton said as she knelt down and took her children into her arms.

"Hannah decided that she'd kick her baby brother in his face" Brooke said as she looked at Peyton and Haley.

"Oh, you're entering the sibling rivalry stage. I've been going through that with Jamie and Leah since Leah came home from the hospital" Haley said as she took a seat next to Brooke.

"It just came out of nowhere" Brooke said as she continued to rub Isaiah's back as his cries subsided.

"I know it, Tigger" Haley gave Brooke a pat on the knee. "Jamie and Leah will fight and Leah will bite and pull his hair. He tries not to fight back but it's not easy for him. So they both end up in trouble"

Brooke looked at Hannah and sighed "Hannah?"

"Yes, mommy?" Hannah said as she looked up at Brooke. Her eyes full of unshed tears.

"Do you know why mommy whipped you?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, I bad" Hannah said.

"You can't kick your brother or anyone else Hannah. It makes mommy sad when you do things like that" Brooke said before handing a now calm Isaiah to Haley.

"I sowee mommy" Hannah said.

"Tell Isaiah you're sorry, too" Brooke said.

Hannah climbed off of the bench and looked at her baby brother. "I sowee"

"Good girl" Brooke said as she looked at Hannah. "Now give mommy a hug"

Hannah walked into Brooke's arms and held her mommy tight.

"You ready to go and have lunch?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah" Hannah said as she pulled back from Brooke and wiped her eyes.

"Hungwee" Leah said as she clapped her hands. Receiving a laugh from the three women who surrounded her.

"Just like her father" Haley said with a laugh.

"I told you'd I catch more fish than you" Lucas said as Nathan pulled up in the driveway.

"I wouldn't call 1 fish a big deal, Lucas" Nathan grumbled.

"What can I say Nate? I've just got the magic touch" Lucas laughed.

"Hey dad?" Jamie asked from the backseat as he looked up from his Nintendo DS.

"What son?" Nathan asked

"Was that fish a boy?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know Jamie, Why?" Nathan asked

"Well you called it a son of a bitch?" Jamie asked

"A what?" Nathan asked in shock as he and Lucas turned around and looked in the backseat.

"A son of a bitch. When Uncle Lucas caught his fish and you put it in the cooler you called it that" Jamie said. "I just wanted to know cause when Mama asks what we caught I want to tell her"

"Jamie, don't tell your mom that" Nathan said.

"Why not?" Jamie asked "I don't want to lie to Mama"

"I know you don't son but, that word will make your mama cry" Nathan said.

"Why?" Jamie asked

"Cause your mom had a fish like that and it went to Heaven so anytime your mom hears that name she cries" Nathan said.

"Oh" Jamie said

"Good parenting, Nate" Lucas said.

"Shut up, man" Nathan said as Lucas got out of the car.

Lucas sighed as Brooked kissed her way down his bare chest. "I missed you today, Broody"

"God, I missed you too" Lucas said as Brooke made her way down his chest to his stomach and to his hips.

"You're really hard for me, Broody" Brooke said as she ran her hand over the tent in his boxers.

Lucas sucked in his breath and forced his eyes to stay open. "It's cause you're so damn beautiful"

"You know just what to say don't you baby" Brooke asked as she moved back up his body and reached for the bottom of her nightie.

"I just hope the kids stay asleep" Lucas groaned as he watched Brooke remove her nightie

"I think they will" Brooke rocked her hips gently against the tent in Lucas's boxers and gasped.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hips as she fell into a rhythm "Damn, Brooke"

"That feels so good, Luke" Brooke sighed as she began to move quicker.

DING DONG

"This is a joke…it has to be" Lucas groaned as Brooke rolled off of him.

"You answer it and I'll spice things up a little bit" Brooke leaned down and kissed Lucas.

"If it's Nathan. I'll kill him" Lucas said as he got out of bed and pulled his pajama pants on.

Lucas walked down the dark hallway and through the living room. He made it to the front door and looked out the peep hole but saw no one. He pulled the curtain back and again saw nothing so he checked to alarm, and the kids before he went to the bedroom

Brooke had lit three candles on the nightstand beside the bed. She had pulled the covers down and was lying in the center of the bed wearing nothing but a smile, her eyes dark and desire-filled.

Lucas closed his eyes a moment, committing the image to memory and then he smiled. He grabbed his pajama pants and yanked them off his hips as he closed the door behind him and removed his boxers..

Brooke leaned up to kiss him but he pulled back just out of her reach as he shook his head. She raised one eyebrow at him and his heart skipped.

"Just lie back Brooke". He whispered as he reached out a finger and trailed in between her breasts and down to her stomach. He dipped it into her belly button and she giggled but she did as he asked, allowing her thighs to fall open with the movement.

Lucas moved to the bottom of the bed and took her foot in her hand. He gently kissed her arch as his fingers massaged her foot gently. Brooke's eyes fluttered closed again and she felt a shiver travel up her body. Lucas smiled against her skin as he felt her shiver and he continued his ministrations.

He slowly kissed a heated path up her calf, to her thigh, peppering her skin with soft kisses as his fingers gently massaged her soft skin.

Brooke moaned softly and she spread her legs wider as he moved closer to her core. Lucas completely bypassed the area she was silently begging him to kiss and he moved back to the bottom of the bed and gave the same attention to her other leg, starting at her foot and slowly and torturously traveling up her left leg. Brooke whimpered her protest and Lucas chuckled.

"Come on Pretty girl. Patience is a virtue". Lucas chuckled against the silky skin of her thigh as his fingers massaged the skin just before his lips caressed it. His fingers reached the juncture where he thigh met her body and his fingers flitted across her.

When he his mouth reached the same spot, Lucas was overwhelmed with the heady scent of her arousal. He licked his lips as he fought the urge to busy his tongue inside her and devour her until he almost drown. He wanted to love her slowly. He wanted tonight to last as long as they could both make it last. He needed it to last so that it would last him until he was able to hold her and love her and taste her again.

Unable to resist just a taste however, Lucas's tongue slipped between his lips and slowly ran his tongue along her folds, her glistening wetness coating it. Brooke's hips arched off the bed as she moaned softly.

"Please Lucas", She whimpered as she pressed her core against his tongue, begging him to ease the ache. Lucas flicked his tongue against the tip of her clit a few times and Brooke's entire body shuddered.

Losing himself like he knew he would, Lucas plunged his tongue deep into her recesses as he placed his hands gently on her hips to hold her steady. It was only seconds before she cried his name again and her orgasm bathed his tongue and filled his mouth. Lucas greedily drank from her as her body trembled violently.

He used his tongue to sooth her tender flesh and when her tremors subsided he gently kissed her folds and then the tip of her clitoris before he placed open mouthed kisses along the flat plane of her stomach.

He thrust his tongue into her belly button again, mimicking the movements he would be making inside her body in a few minutes.

Lucas worshiped her body with his hands and his lips as he slowly moved up her body.

Brooke slid her fingers in his hair and massaged his scalp gently. She felt so truly loved at that moment and tears stung the back of her eyes.

Lucas reached her breasts and nibbled the soft underside gently, his tongue making soft circles along her skin. Brooke's nipples puckered in anticipation of his lips reaching them. With the pressure of her hands, Brooke urged Lucas to take one in his mouth. Unable to deny her or himself, Lucas closed his lips around one hard pink tip. He masaged it with his tongue as his hand took her other one and tweaked it gently between his fingers.

Brooke arched her back as she begged him to take more of her in his hot mouth.

"Please Lucas", She pleaded softly and Lucas took at much of her mound into his mouth. He suckled her flesh gently yet firmly and he moaned. His teeth scraped against her nipple and he tugged gently on the nub.

Lucas moved to her other breast and lavished it with the same attention, until finally Brooke couldn't take any more and she pulled his head away from her breast and pulled his lips up to hers.

Brooke slid her tongue into his mouth, the faint taste of herself still on his lips and she slid her tongue along his teeth. Lucas opened his mouth willingly, granting her the entrance she sought and he settled between her thighs, his aching, throbbing cock resting gently at her entrance.

Brooke lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him against her and the tip of his cock slipped between her folds. Lucas slid into her body slowly, her wet velvet walls surrounding him completely.

Lucas moaned into her mouth as his tongue danced with hers. He slid his arms under her shoulders and buried his fingers in the silky strands of her hair as Brooke's fingers gently roamed over his back.

When Lucas was fully sheathed inside her he remained still, reveling and savoring the feel of her, the slight tremors in her body as she adjusted to him gently massaging his aching flesh.

Brooke pulled her lips away from his and tilted his face so she could look him in the eyes.

His eyes remained locked on hers as he began to move within her body. Slowly he pulled out almost completely before he slid slowly and gently inside her again. They developed a steady rhythm as they continued to watch each other, neither one wanting to look away, neither one wanting to break the connection they were feeling.

Brooke's hips rocked against his, meeting him every time he would sheath himself within her againThe love she felt between them at that moment was more intense than she had ever felt before.

Brooke's eyes slipped shut as she fought the orgasm that was quickly approaching. She didn't want it to end yet.

"Please look at me Brooke" Lucas begged as he felts the beginnings of her climax. Her walls gripped him and throbbed around his hard flesh and he stilled his movements, knowing that he would crash with her if he continued.

Brooke opened her eyes at his soft plea and her body shook as the orgasm overtook her. Her eyes glazed over but she could still see him staring down at her, watching her with loving eyes.

Lucas gritted his teeth as he fought his body's urge to follow her into oblivion. He kept his hips steady as he breathed deeply, waiting for her to come back within herself.

Brooke's body continued to jerk as her breathing steadied. When she finished, she reached up and pulled his mouth down to hers again.

Lucas kissed her deeply and began moving within her body again. This time more forcefully. He continued to kiss her, his tongue plunging into her mouth in the same steady rhythm as his cock plunged into her heated depths.

.Finally, he felt the telltale tightening in his balls and he knew there was no holding back any longer. His thrusts became stronger and more erratic as he tried to help her catch up to him.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and buried his face in her neck. Brooke knew he was close and tightened her thighs around him and tilted her hips slightly so that his shaft was rubbing against her clit as he thrust in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, telling him without words that it was okay to let go.

"Brooke", he whispered against her skin as his legs shook and he erupted inside her, his semen bursting from his tip and into her. His cock twitched violently and Brooke felt him explode. She cried out as her walls clamped down around him again.

Lucas groaned at the vise grip around his cock and his hips bucked, slamming against hers once more before he collapsed on her, his harsh breath tickling her neck.

"I love you", he murmured over and over again as their bodies continued to tremble. Brooke turned her face and kissed his ear gently.

"I love you too, Lucas"

Julian started up his car and lit a cigarette as he saw the young lady approaching his car. The rain had begun to fall as he'd waited outside the airport for his most anticipated guest. He watched as she walked up to the car and pulled on the handle and came inside.


	75. Undo It

"Jeez, I didn't think that everyone would come here for the fireworks. You'd think people would stay at home" Nathan complained as he waited for a parking attendant to direct him on where to park.

"Nathan, they have just as much a right to be here as we do" Haley shook her head and looked in the backseat at Jamie and Leah who were looking out the window at the people who were carrying lawn chairs and blankets past the car.

"I know they do, Haley" Nathan sighed. He hated that he'd gotten dragged into seeing the fireworks at the beach. He didn't understand why they couldn't have just set them off at their house like normal people.

"I'm going to call Brooke and see where she and Lucas are sitting. That way we'll save some time and be able to enjoy more of the festival" Haley bent down to get her purse and heard a cry from the back.

"Ouch, stop Leah, that hurts" Jamie furrowed his brow at his little sister who currently had some of his skin pinched between her thumb and forefinger.

"Dat's my toy" Leah said as she pointed on Jamie's lap to the stuffed rabbit.

"I was just picking up for you" Jamie said. He jerked his arm away from Leah and rubbed it inspecting the mark that Leah had left there. Instead of giving the stuffed animal back to Leah he threw it down on the floor and looked out the window.

"MINE" Leah screamed again and reached for Jamie grabbing him by the hair and pulling as hard as she could.

"STOP IT" Jamie shouted as he smacked Leah on the hands.

"James Lucas Scott don't hit your baby sister" Haley scolded as she reached into the back seat and pulled Leah's hands off of Jamie.

"But mom, she is the one who started it" Jamie defended.

"Jamie, she's only 2. Honey you know better than that" Haley said. "If you and Leah can't get along then we're just going to have to cancel the 4th of July and go home"

"Oh please, yes, let's go home" Nathan pleaded as his request went unacknowledged by his wife.

"You can't cancel the 4th of July" Jamie said furrowing his brow at Haley.

"Then keep your hands to yourself" Haley warned as she picked the stuffed bunny up off the floorboard and handed it to Leah.

"Fank you" Leah said as she reached for the bunny.

Jamie looked at his sister and rolled his eyes when she looked at him and laughed. He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes when he felt the stuffed bunny hit him in the back of the head.

"MOM!"

"Peyt, I don't think we're going to need all of this stuff" Jake said from the back of the car where he was unpacking the trunk.

"Jake, we will. We need the blankets to sit on and I promised that I'd b ring the coolers" Peyton explained as she unhooked Hayden from his car seat and lifted him out of the car to stand beside of Jenny and Emily.

"Then why do I need to bring all these lawn chairs?" Jake asked.

"Because we're going to sit in them" Peyton said as she shut the back door of the car and walked to the back of the car.

"But you just said we were going to sit on the blankets" Jake sighed as she looked at Peyton.

"Jake, we have 3 kids with us; they're going to need somewhere to sit. They can't sit on the hot sand all day" Peyton rolled her eyes and put her sunglasses on.

"You don't need to get hateful" Jake said.

"I'm not getting hateful, you're the one who is being hateful" Peyton looked beside her to get a headcount and make sure all 3 kids were still next to her.

"You don't need a blanket for me, I'm going to be with my friends" Jenny explained.

"Jenny, you're not going with your friends. You're going to sit and be with your family. It's a holiday, you see your friends all the time" Jake said looking at his daughter.

"Dad, I am 10 years old" Jenny looked at Jake and pushed her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Exactly, you're 10 years old. I think that's reason enough for you to not go up the crowded beach with kids I don't even know" Jake finished unloading the back of the trunk and shut it.

"Dad, you're not being cool right now. Mom?" Jenny said looking from Jake to Peyton.

"Jenny, your dad is right, you're too young to be going off with your friends" Peyton said looking at her daughter.

"Fine, but I'm not hanging out with the babies all day" Jenny folded her arms over her chest and looked down at the ground.

"Remember how excited we were when she learned to talk?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Peyton leaned down and took Hayden by the hand and grabbed a few bags and put them over her shoulder before grabbing Emily's hand.

"Rachel, I think that we could have gone without Abby wearing a bikini, I mean she's one." Mouth sighed and looked at Rachel who was rubbing sun block all over Abby's tiny body.

"Marvin McFadden, I for one am appalled that you would say that" Rachel said as she looked at her husband. "I think she looks beautiful"

"I didn't say she didn't look beautiful, I'm just saying that we should give our daughter a little bit of modesty." Mouth said.

"Mouth, chill out. It's a cute suit. Other parents dress their kids like this" Rachel said as she lifted Abby up from the ground and pulled the baby's dark red hair into hair elastic on the top of her head.

"Other kids aren't my daughter" Mouth explained.

"You know, you're kind of annoying when you are home and not off doing your on location sports remotes" Rachel sighed and shook her head.

"Well, you're annoying when you do a lot of things" Mouth sighed. He could feel the sweat already forming at the back of his neck. It was going to be a long and hot day and it wasn't even noon yet.

"You don't think I'm annoying when we have SKYPE sex and you watch me strip for you" Rachel said unaware of the couple who were walking by them as she finished getting Abby ready for the beach.

Mouth shook his head at the couple who gave him a disgusted look and took off towards the beach. "A little bit louder next time, Rachel"

"Aw, Marvin are you blushing?" Rachel asked as she turned and looked at her husband.

"No…I'm not…I'm just…hot" Mouth said looking down at the ground.

"Aw, baby do I make you hot?" Rachel asked as she held Abby on her hip and looked at Mouth.

"Not really, it's the weather" Mouth said as he held his arms out to Abby who smiled at her father and reached for him.

"Dada" Abby said as Mouth took her from Rachel.

"Yeah, I'm your dada. The one who's going to save you from being corrupted by your mommy" Mouth said making a face at Abby that caused her to laugh.

"I'm not going to corrupt her, not before kindergarten anyway" Rachel said as she pulled her own hair into a ponytail and looked in the mirror before looking back at Mouth.

"You know, that scares me Rach, it really does" Mouth sighed but he couldn't help but smile at his wife.

"You knew it when you married me, baby" Rachel said as she grabbed her and Mouth's stuff and Abby's bag. "Let's hit the beach. I need to show the girls what a body is supposed to look like after a baby"

Mouth shook his head and looked at Rachel before looking at Abby. "Please, be a clean teen, ok?"

"No, no" Abby said shaking her head.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" Mouth kissed Abby's nose before following Rachel up the beach.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked. He looked over at his wife who was busy sketching a new design into her sketch pad.

"Brooke?" Lucas said again. He watched as Brooke hurriedly sketched in her notepad and ignored him.

"BROOKE" Lucas yelled.

Brooked looked up from her sketch pad and at Lucas who was watching her. "What?"

"Everyone is here now. Do you want to stop sketching?" Lucas asked

"Yeah…" Brooke said looking down at her design and then closing the sketch pad. "Sorry"

"What are you sketching, anyway?" Lucas asked as he took a seat beside of his wife.

"Nothing really, just a design idea that I had for this fall" Brooke said.

"Oh, you ok Cheery? You seem kind of out of it today" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep to well last night" Brooke confessed.

"I'm going to take the kids down to the water" Lucas said as he got up from his towel and wiped his sand covered hands on his swim trunks.

"Be careful, don't let them out of your sight" Brooke said as she watched Lucas walk over to where Hannah and Isaiah were playing in the sand.

"I will" Lucas said shaking his head.

Brooke looked over at Haley, Peyton, and Rachel who were working on their tan.

"Bitch, would you relax? Lucas isn't going to let anything happen to your kids" Rachel said turning her head to look at Brooke.

"I know it. I just have a lot on my mind" Brooke said softly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Haley asked

"Not really" Brooke said she looked away from her friends and then at the ocean as the waves hit the beach.

"You sure?" Peyton asked pushing herself up onto her elbows.

Brooke was quiet for a minute and then looked at Peyton "You know that guy Julian?"

Peyton nodded and waited for Brooke to continue.

"Well, I think that he's spying on me" Brooke confessed.

"What makes you say that?" Haley asked joining the conversation.

"I don't know. I just always feel like I'm being followed. And anytime I'm out there is this black car that is never too far from where I'm at" Brooke explained.

"Brooke, I don't think Julian is that kind of guy. I mean in the time I've known him he's been nothing but a gentleman" Haley said "Plus, he went back to LA to finish up the documentary he did on Nathan"

"Yeah, I'm just paranoid I guess" Brooke said "He was a really nice guy"

"He wanted your body" Rachel said.

"What?" Brooke said.

"The guy wanted you" Rachel said. "I'm surprised he didn't try to make a move on you. I mean when he came to talk to Mouth about Nathan he was in the living room looking at this picture of you. He was like a heavy breather phone call. I'm surprised that he didn't drop his pants and whack it all over my picture frames"

"Rachel!" Peyton said and looked over to make sure Jenny and Emily weren't in earshot of what Rachel had just said.

"Peyton it's true" Rachel argued "The guy was weird"

Haley shook her head "He was not; I mean he was from LA. Things are just different there"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders "I'm just glad that we don't have to worry about seeing him anymore"

"Did something happen with Julian, Brooke?" Haley asked

"No, nothing happened. Like you said he was a nice guy, I'm just stressed out over Dan dying and Hannah and Isaiah have been fighting like crazy lately. It's enough to make me lose my mind" Brooke said.

"You know what we need?" Rachel said sitting up and taking her sunglasses off of her head.

"What's that Rachel?" Peyton asked.

"Well since you asked, Peyton" Rachel started "We need to do a girls weekend"

"A girl's weekend? Rachel, please get real" Peyton said.

"What?" I don't know why I'm friends with lame ass girls like you all" Rachel scoffed.

"Who would watch the kids?" Haley asked.

"Ummm….gee…I don't know Haley…If only we had a responsible person who lived with us and slept in the same bed as us. I just don't know" Rachel said sarcastically

"Do you think the guys would watch the kids an entire weekend by themselves?" Haley asked.

"Of course" Rachel said "We could all go up to Charlotte for the weekend and shop and see a show or go to a club. Something where it's just us girls"

"It's not a weekend bender, Rachel" Peyton said.

"Didn't call it that Seyton" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Ok, Rach-ho" Peyton shook her head and went back to reading her magazine.

"I'll go" Brooke said "I'm sure Lucas can handle two kids by himself for a couple days"

"That's my girl" Rachel said.

"Me too, I'm in" Haley said "I mean someone has to be the voice of reason on your endeavor"

"What about you, Peyton?" Rachel asked.

"Well, if everyone else is going to" Peyton said.

"Don't kill yourself to go now, Peyton" Haley joked.

"This trip is going to be awesome" Rachel said as she put her sunglasses back down and laid back down on her towel.

"You've got it bad for this girl don't you?" A voice from behind Julian said as she watched him look at the video tape of Brooke on the beach.

"You have no idea how bad" Julian said as he felt the female presence come up behind him.

"I have to say, I was surprised when Dan called me a few weeks ago. I'm just glad he introduced us" The girl said as she sat beside Julian on the couch.

"It's a shame he's dead now, he's not going to be able to see the fruit of his labor" Julian said as he looked at the girl sitting next to him.

"I don't know what you have against Lucas Scott, he's really not a bad guy" The girl said.

"You don't understand, guys like Lucas Scott treat girls like shit and they get away with it. Girls like Brooke fall at his feet and guys like me are left to lick their wounds" Julian said pressing rewind on the remote in order to watch the video again.

"You know you're going to tear an entire family apart?" the girl said.

"And you aren't? Don't start having second thoughts. You're the one who agreed to this plan to begin with" Julian said.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room" the girl said getting up from the couch and walking to the door.

"Tree Hill isn't going to know what hit it. The Scott Family is about to crash and burn" Julian said to himself with a laugh.

"Goodnight Julian" the girl said as she opened the door.

"Goodnight Lindsey" Julian said before pressing play on his remote control.

Be sure to review!

So how did you guys like the new episode last night? I have to say that I teared up at times. I saw where Sophia said that there'd be no Leyton back for the Brooke and Julian wedding. If you hear something those are my tears of joy. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter and if you have any suggestions just let me know… Thanks, Ashley


	76. Just Us Girls

**Hey, I am back with a new chapter. I know it's been a really long time but I've had a hard time coming up with inspiration. Plus, I've had a lot going on and sometimes it's just really hard. I feel like I'm at a crossroads in my life. I don't know what I really want anymore. I guess I just have to keep the faith, it's hard though, and sometimes it really is. Especially when you don't have anyone you can really trust to talk to. Anyway, I hope that you guys like the new chapter and if you have an idea of what you'd want to happen just please let me know because right now I am at a loss. Plus, I am in the mood to be cheered up so if you guys know any funny stories or YouTube videos or something that would cheer this fellow Brucas fan up, feel free to send them my way. Thanks!**

****

Brooke folded her last top and laid it in her suitcase. She zipped the surprisingly small suitcase and sat it down on the ground.

"Where you going, mommy?" Hannah asked as she came in the master bedroom and pulled herself up on the bed to sit down.

"Well, Miss Hannah, I am going to Charlotte with your Aunt Haley and Peyton and Rachel for a few days" Brooke answered as she moved her suitcase on the floor and took a seat beside her daughter.

"Can I go with you mommy?" Hannah asked as she climbed onto Brooke's lap.

"I wish you could Han, but it's a trip for grownups. You will have much more fun staying here with your daddy and your brother" Brooke explained

"No way. Daddy makes yucky dinners" Hannah explained as she lay back against her mother.

"Your daddy does not. You like his dinners" Brooke shook her head at her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"No, I just being nice to him" Hannah said.

"Oh, Hannah what is mommy going to do with you?" Brooke asked as she moved her hands down to tickle her daughter's sides which sent Hannah into a fit of laughter.

"Hey now, what's going on in here?" Lucas asked as he walked in carrying Isaiah.

"Mommy is tickling me daddy, help" Hannah said as she laughed.

"What do you think Isaiah? Should we help Hannah out?" Lucas asked as he looked at his son who was staring intently at his sister and mother on the bed.

"No no" Isaiah said as he shook his head and looked at his father.

"Daddy help!" Hannah said as she laughed.

"I think we're going to have to be men and take care of it Isaiah" Lucas said as he sat Isaiah down on the bed beside of Brooke.

"Mama!" Isaiah called and smacked her arm with his tiny hand.

"Oh, I think Isaiah is going to be next, He just can't keep his hands to himself" Brooke let go of Hannah and reached for Isaiah and laid him down on his back and started tickling him.

Lucas laughed as he watched Isaiah start laughing and he sat down on the bed "You brought this on Isaiah"

"Now, I already made some dinners and they're frozen in the freezer in the garage, all you have to do is preheat the oven and put them in. The…" Haley looked up from the counter at Nathan who was currently engrossed in his laptop. "Nathan, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah…." Nathan said as he looked up from his laptop and over at his wife.

"Ok, what did I just say?" Haley asked as she set down her pen and looked at Nathan.

"Um, Haley I could tell you but I don't want to cause I don't want you to think I wasn't listening to you" Nathan said.

"What?" Haley asked "Nathan, I'm being serious right now, I put two dinners in the freezer you just have to preheat the oven and put them in for about 45 minutes"

"Haley, why can't I just take the kids out this weekend, I mean I don't think the nutritional gods are going to go insane if the kids don't have a homemade meal this weekend" Nathan explained.

"Because I don't want Jamie to have another pizza throw up night like he did after I went to my mom and dad's" Haley said as she went back to writing on her tablet.

"It was one time, and I just have to say I am proud that my son can eat 5 slices of pizza in one sitting" Nathan said as he stood up and walked over to Haley.

"Nathan, you are not the throw up person, the throw up person gets to make the mean plan" Haley said as she felt Nathan wrap his arms around her.

"Well, excuse me for not being the throw up person, I've told you before, it's gross" Nathan said as he shook his head.

"Just take care of my kids this weekend" Haley said as she turned in Nathan's arms. "I don't want to come home to find them corrupted by Adult Swim and chocolate budding cups everywhere and you three passed out on the couch in a sugar and Trans fat induced coma"

"I promise Haley. So what did you fix and freeze anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Oooo, I'm glad you asked cause I fixed Tuna Noodle Casserole and steamed veggies and for dessert low fat yogurt. Then, I have vegetarian lasagna and Sunday I have Spaghetti with Pesto sauce" Haley said and she smiled.

"Yum, what did we do to deserve such a treat?" Nathan said forcing a smile.

"It's only because I love you guys and I want you to be happy and healthy" Haley smiled.

"Back at you" Nathan said as he leaned down to kiss Haley.

"Are you sure you can handle all of this by yourself?" Peyton asked as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jake said from the floor where Emily and Hayden were climbing on top of him.

"Don't forget the twins' teethers are in the freezer, there's baby Orajel and baby Tylenol in the bathroom cabinet. They usually take it every…."

"4 to 6 hours, I know Peyton" Jake said as he rolled over onto his knees and got up from the floor.

"I just don't know if this is a good idea, I mean the twins are teething and they're fussy and Jenny is going through the back talking stage and Emily and Hayden are into everything, I just worry that…." Peyton was interrupted when she felt Jake gently kiss her on the lips.

"Peyt, I love you for that but you need a weekend away, I can handle the kids by myself" Jake assured "Go and have fun with your friends and promise me that you'll have a good time"

"I promise" Peyton said softly. "I just want to make it up to you for doing this alone for a few days"

"Oh, you'll make it up to me with a lot of S-E-X when you get back" Jake made sure to spell the word so that the little ears in the room didn't understand what he was saying.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Peyton asked as she made sure she had her suitcase and duffle bag for the weekend trip.

"When you're around yes" Jake said with a grin.

"Oh, baby trust me. After this weekend you're never going to want to touch me again" Peyton said.

"Rachel, I trust you to behave this weekend" Mouth said as he watched his wife with Abby.

"Mouth, will you please just chill out, what do you think I'm going to do?" Rachel asked as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I could only imagine, Rachel" Mouth said as he shook his head.

"I'm not going to do anything but show my dead ass friends how to have a good time" Rachel said as she rubbed Abby's back and rolled her eyes. "I just want one example of a time I've ever been out of line"

"Honey Grove, 90% of our senior year, any time we go to my parents, any time we go to your parents, any time we're in public…" Mouth said.

"Um, I get the picture Marvin" Rachel said as she looked at her husband.

"I'm just saying Rachel, you're a mom. This is really your first post baby trip so please be nice. Because I don't want to drive all the way to Charlotte to bail you out of jail" Mouth explained as he walked over to Rachel and reached for Abby.

"Mouth, I promise I won't do anything too bad." Rachel said.

"Ok" Mouth said still not convinced. He loved Rachel but he didn't know about her sometimes. To say she was her own person was an understatement.

"Let's rock this bitches" Rachel said as she pulled her sunglasses down on her face and looked in the rearview mirror at Peyton and Haley who exchanged glances.

"You got something you need to share ladies?" Rachel asked

"No, Rachel" Peyton said as she reached into her bag to grab her IPOD.

"That's what I thought" Rachel said as she started her car and looked over at Brooke. "What's your deal?"

"Nothing" Brooke said "I just miss my kids"

"Oh Davis, somebody is going to have to reteach you to be that crazy girl that you were in high school….at least for this weekend anyway" Rachel said.

"Rachel McFadden, You are a mother" Haley said "You should learn to behave"

"Just cause I'm a mom doesn't mean I'm dead Haley" Rachel said "You guys kill me sometimes, I mean when was the last time that you guys got to hang out and actually had fun?"

Brooke looked over at Rachel and shook her head "You guys are killing me already and we're not even out of Tree Hill"

"Whatever Brooke, you know you love it" Rachel said.

"Ignore Rachel, Brooke, she knows not what she does" Peyton said from the back seat.

"How about you ignore Peyton, she's the one who's the most boring person alive. Listen to your Cure music and wallow in your drama, cause that's all you are Peyton is drama" Rachel shot.

"You're drama too Rachel. I swear to God if you weren't driving I would reach up and punch you" Peyton said.

"I would like to see you try Peyton. There'd be two hits I would hit you and you'd hit the ground" Rachel said.

"Yeah right" Haley said "Remember when I punched you senior year? I'm surprised that you have the nerve to even come on this trip"

"Haley, if you weren't pregnant then I'd of beat you up" Rachel said.

"Yeah, that'll be the day" Haley said.

"Oh God Rachel, you're getting pulled over" Peyton said as she looked back behind her at the blue and red flashing lights.

"I wasn't going that fast" Rachel said as she slowed down to a stop and pulled over on the side of the road.

"I told you to use your radar detector" Brooke said with a yawn as she stretched her legs.

"Yeah, that thing's about as useless as a cock-flavored lollipop" Rachel scoffed "You guys, I can't get any more tickets I'll lose my license"

"Well, you should of thought about that before you broke the law" Haley said from the backseat.

Rachel rolled her window down as the officer approached the car.

"Afternoon officer" Rachel said with a smile.

"Ma'am, do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked.

"Depends on how long you were following me" Rachel said and started to laugh. Her laugh subsided quickly when the officer didn't even crack a smile.

"Quite the comedian, aren't you?" The officer said "I have a sense of humor, too "

"You do?" Rachel asked

"Yes, license and registration please" The officer said.

"Yes sir" Rachel said as she reached for the glove compartment and looked around for her registration.

"375 dollars?" Rachel sighed and threw the ticket in her purse.

"You shouldn't of tried to of flirted your way out of it" Haley said.

"I can't even believe this" Rachel said as she signaled to get back on the road.

"Just slow down and drive Rachel" Brooke said.

"I'm never going to be able to explain this to Mouth. My insurance is going to drop me" Rachel said.

"I just can't wait to get there and get out of this car" Peyton said.

"You and me both" Haley said as she flipped through her magazine.

"Are you sure that's the car?" Lindsey asked as Julian pulled behind Rachel's SUV.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I thought our plan was going to be a loss, that girl almost ruined it with her speeding ticket" Julian said as he pulled out of the rest stop.

"Don't you think it's going to be obvious that we're following them?" Lindsey asked.

Julian reached over and grabbed Lindsey by the hair and pulled her to him "Listen to me, this plan is going to work. Brooke is going to be mine and Lucas is going to be yours. We just need time to get some evidence to use for our advantage"

"What if I tell Lucas?" Lindsey said.

Julian's grip of Lindsey tightened and he looked off of the road and at the girl who was locked in his embrace. "If you breathe a word of it to anybody I will kill you. That's not a threat it's a promise. Do you understand me?"

"Yes" Lindsey said she winced as Julian let go of her hair and she rubbed her scalp slowly.

"Turn on the radio, maybe there will be a good song on for us to listen to" Julian said as he looked at Lindsey like the last 2 minutes didn't even happen.

So there it is a new chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it. It may be kind of a filler so if that's the case I apologize.

Questions

Do you guys like the Mouth/Rachel coupling?

Do you guys think there should be any Jeyton or Naley drama?

Any other suggestions?

Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked the chapter.


	77. Even Perfect Days Can End In Rain

Hey guys! Back with a new chapter, I hope that you like it.

"You just wait until you try this mac and cheese Hannah, you're going to love it" Lucas said as he stirred the pot of macaroni on the stove.

"Daddy" Hannah said from her chair at the kitchen table.

"Yes, Hannah?" Lucas asked as he turned to walk over to the refrigerator.

"Isaiah is eading da dirt out of da flower pot" Hannah said as she watched her baby brother standing at the flower pot in the corner.

"What?" Lucas asked as he came back around the corner and saw his son grabbing a handful of dirt. "Isaiah Keith Scott…NO"

Lucas quickly walked over to his son and smacked his diaper covered butt and picked his son up. "That's dirty Isaiah"

Isaiah looked at Lucas with dirt covering the entire front of his shirt and the lower part of his face. He shook his head as Isaiah looked at him and then at the flower pot before he burst into tears.

"Mama" Isaiah called as he threw his body backwards in Lucas's arms and stiffened up.

"Isaiah stop, you're going to have to go into time out if you don't stop" Lucas said as he set his son down on the ground.

"MAMA" Isaiah screamed as he laid his body down on the wood floor of the kitchen and kicked his legs and arms before letting out a shrill scream.

"Maybe you call mommy" Hannah said from her chair as she looked at her father and brother.

"Hannah, I don't need to call your mom. I can handle this" Lucas said as he picked his son up.

"NO MAMA" Isaiah said through strangled sobs.

Lucas took Isaiah over to his high chair and strapped him in and put the tray up before reaching down and pulling Isaiah's shirt up over his head.

"Daddy" Hannah said looking at Lucas.

"Yes, Hannah?" Lucas asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Da food burning" Hannah said pointing her hand into the kitchen where the stove was starting to smoke.

"Damn it" Lucas said as he ran into the kitchen and took the macaroni off of the burner just as the fire alarm went off.

Hannah covered her ears and Isaiah's sobs got worse as the loud beeping echoed throughout the house.

Nathan laughed out loud as he pulled his car up into Lucas's driveway 30 minutes later.

"What's funny dad?" Jamie asked from the backseat of the car

"Your Uncle Lucas" Nathan said as he turned the car off and looked over at the three pizza boxes that were in the passenger side.

"What did he do?" Jamie asked

"Well, let's just say that if it wasn't for your Aunt Brooke then Hannah and Isaiah would go hungry" Nathan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car.

He walked to the back of the car and opened the back door and started to unbuckle Leah's car seat.

"Are we going to spend the night with Uncle Luke?" Jamie asked as he got out of the car and walked over to his father.

"I think we just might little man" Nathan said.

"Cool" Jamie said as took off running to the front porch.

"You ready to go in Miss Leah?" Nathan said

"Yes daddy" Leah said as she reached for her father.

Nathan picked the two year old up and sat her down on the ground before grabbing the pizzas from the front seat. "Hold daddy's hand" Nathan said as he reached a hand down to his daughter.

"I not need to. I a big girl" Leah said as she took off walking to the porch.

"That's right you're 2 now. What was I thinking" Nathan said to himself as he walked up to the porch.

"So tell me the part of letting your son eat dirt again" Nathan said as he and Lucas carried the trash out to the curb later that night.

"Shut up, like you've never let your kids get into something they shouldn't have before" Lucas said as he set the trash bag down and looked at his brother.

"Never dirt Luke" Nathan said with a laugh

"So the time that you let Jamie eat an entire bottle of chocolate syrup the first time Haley left you alone with him never happened?" Lucas asked

"No, I don't know what you're talking about" Nathan said quickly.

"As I recall you nodded off on the couch and woke up to your son in the kitchen covered in it" Lucas said with a laugh.

"Lucas, that was like 5 years ago, what's your point?" Nathan said.

"My point is out wives should never leave us alone with our kids" Lucas said.

"Man, you got that right, Haley gets so mad at me cause when I'm home with the kids I always call it babysitting and she says "Nathan, they're our kids, it's not called babysitting when it's your kids" whatever" Nathan said as he walked up the porch steps followed by Lucas.

"I think Brooke and I are going to try for another baby when she gets back" Lucas said.

"Really? After tonight you're gonna stand there and tell me that you want another baby" Nathan said

"Yeah, what's your point?" Lucas asked

"there isn't one cause Hales and I are gonna try again, too" Nathan said with a smile.

"Could you imagine if Brooke and Haley were pregnant at the same time?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think I could handle that man" Nathan said as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "I mean when Haley gets on one of her rants about "Nathan, we have to move this couch before the baby comes, Nathan, I can't use Crest toothpaste it has to be Colgate, Nathan, these sheets are too hot for me to sleep on" it gets to be too much. This is where I come to vent, I mean I can't come here and have Brooke on my case too"

"What's the difference between Crest and Colgate?" Lucas asked "She really did that?"

"Oh yeah, who knows what the difference is. She said the smell of Crest makes her sick, but Colgate which smells exactly the same doesn't….I don't get it man, I just don't get it" Nathan said as he and Lucas walked into the house and sat down on the couch.

"You see this scar?" Lucas asked as he showed Nathan the small white mark on the underside of his arm.

"Yeah" Nathan said

"You know where I got it?" Lucas asked

"No, where?" Nathan turned on the couch to face Lucas and pulled a foot up under him.

"When Brooke was pregnant with Hannah, she was going through her nesting phase and she woke me up at 3:30 in the morning because she wanted me to take the winter clothes up to the attic. So I took everything up there and fell and a nail went straight through my arm" Lucas said

"Ouch" Nathan said and made a face.

"Yeah and when I told Brooke what happened, do you know what she said?" Lucas asked.

"No, what?" Nathan asked

"She said and I quote "You didn't get blood on the winter clothes did you?" "Lucas said.

"And we want more kids?" Nathan said with a sigh "What's the matter with us?"

"You know, I really don't know" Lucas said.

"So, what are you thinking about out here on this balcony all alone, Davis?" Haley asked as she walked out onto the balcony of the hotel.

"Just wondering how my kids are" Brooke said as Haley took a seat next to her.

"I've got a feeling that they are just fine. I'm sure they're asleep and Luke and Nathan are in a Wii battle over Donkey Kong" Haley covered her mouth as she yawned and looked over at the Charlotte skyline.

"It's a beautiful view" Brooke said "Are you sure you're ready to hit the club tonight? You look like you're ready for bed"

"Well thanks Brooke" Haley said and rolled her eyes "I may be a mom but, I'm still in my 20's and I can have fun…..Gosh who am I kidding? I am so exhausted"

Brooke laughed at Haley's ramble and shook her head "Don't let Rachel hear you say that"

"Like I'm scared of Rachel. There'd be two hits, I'd hit her and she'd hit the ground" Haley said.

"Haley, you've been around Jamie and Chuck for too long" Brooke raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister in law.

"I know but, you should hear the things they say when they're playing Wii. Chuck can come up with some great one liners….Jamie needs to make new friends" Haley shook her head as she thought about Chuck.

"It's gonna be a long night" Peyton said as she walked out on the balcony. "I mean it's already 10 o' clock and Rachel's just now getting dressed"

"Jeez" Brooke and Haley both said before laughing.

"Does anyone else feel like we're over dressed for this club?" Haley asked as she watched all the scantily clad girls walk by the table she and her friends were sitting at.

"Haley, would you chill out" Rachel said as she looked in her compact and finished applying her lipstick

"As much as I hate to say this, Rachel is right" Peyton said

"What?" Haley asked as she looked at Peyton.

"This trip is supposed to be about cutting loose and having fun, so Haley James Scott, do you want to dance with me?" Peyton asked.

Haley looked out at the club and sighed "Sure, what the hell" Haley said as she reached her hand out to Peyton.

Brooke watched Haley and Peyton make their way to the dance floor and laughed as they awkwardly started to move to the techno music that was playing.

"Well, I'm going to go and get a drink, do you want something bitch?" Rachel asked.

"No thanks whore" Brooke said as she watched Rachel scoot out of the booth.

"Well, I shall return" Rachel said as she walked to the bar.

Rachel ran her hand through her long red hair as she waited for her drinks at the bar. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a familiar face walking towards her.

"Hello Rachel" The guy said to her

"Yeah, hi" Rachel said as she looked away from the guy.

"Maybe you don't remember me my name's….." The guy started

"Maybe I don't give a shit, maybe I don't remember the last time I blew my nose either" Rachel said as she grabbed her drink and started to walk away.

"Hey Rachel" Julian said as he looked at her.

'What?" Rachel asked as she turned around

"Nice body….too bad its only purpose is to keep your head from floating away" Julian said

"And If I had a dick this is where I'd tell you to suck it" Rachel said as she turned and walked away.

"Jeez what was that about?" Lindsey said as Julian walked back over to the table.

"Just some whore who needs put in her place" Julian said as he took a drink of his beer.

"So, what's your plan on getting Brooke to leave with you?" Lindsey asked.

"This right here" Julian said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny zip lock bag full of white powder.

"What is that?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, let's just say a little of this in her drink and she won't put up a fight with me" Julian said as a small smile graced his face.

"I can't believe you" Haley laughed as she and Peyton walked back over to the table.

"Well, what did you expect me to do; the guy was grinding on my ass. I'm a married woman and a mom. I'm not into that" Peyton said.

"What happened?" Brooke asked as she watched Peyton and Haley laughing.

"We were dancing and this guy comes up and just starts dancing behind Peyton and he starts grinding his crotch against her and she stops what she's doing turns around and just starts at the guy with her mouth open and this look of pure horror on her face. I mean she didn't move or say anything for an entire minute, just stood there and looked at the guy. Needless to say, he got mad and walked away" Haley explained as she fanned herself with her hands.

"It's hot in here, do you want to go and get some air?" Peyton asked Haley and Brooke.

"Sure, I'll go" Peyton said "You coming Brooke?"

"Yeah, Rachel's already out there, I'm just going to get a drink and I will meet you out there" Brooke said as she grabbed her purse and slid out of the booth.

"Ok, do you want us to come with you?" Haley asked.

"No, I'll just be a few minutes" Brooke said with a smile.

Brooke watched Peyton and Haley leave before she turned and walked to the bar.

"Can I take your order, ma'am?" The bartender said.

"Sure, I'll just have a green apple martini and that will be all" Brooke paid for her order and closed her eyes for a minute while the bartender got her drink.

"Hey Brooke" a voice from behind her said.

"Julian, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I was in town on business" Julian lied. "How about you?"

"Just in town with the girls for a few days" Brooke felt uncomfortable as she watched Julian stare at her.

"You look beautiful Brooke, you always do" Julian said as he walked to the bar.

"Well, I'm going to go" Brooke said as she started to walk away.

"WAIT" Julian called after her.

"What?' Brooke asked.

"You forgot your drink" Julian said as he reached for the martini and quickly dropped a little powder in it before turning around and handing it to Brooke.

"Thanks" Brooke said as she took a sip and started to walk away.

Julian watched her for a few moments as she made her way to the table a few feet away and started to stagger. He looked over at the table where Lindsey was sitting and signaled at her with a nod and then went after Brooke who was now disoriented Brooke.


	78. Until The World Ends

**I just want to start by saying how sorry I am that it's taken this long to update. I can't lie for a long time I lost the heart to go on with it, but that's not fair to you guys. I know how much I hate when people start stories and don't finish them. So, I'm going to finish this one. Maybe with OTH starting back tonight it will give me the drive and spark that I need to update more often. I've missed you guys and it's because of your very nice PM's and reviews that gave me the drive to update. Hope you guys like the chapter. **

****

"Brooke, are you okay?" Julian asked as he walked up behind the brunette who was clutching the table.

"What did you do to me?" Brooke asked as she looked at Julian who smiled softly at her.

"I didn't do anything, Brooke" Julian said with a sly smile as he wrapped his arm around Brooke. "Nothing that we both don't want anyway"

"I have to go" Brooke said as she started to stumble towards the front of the club.

"What's the rush, Pretty Girl?" Julian asked as he walked after her.

"Don't call me that" Brooke didn't turn around as she walked closer to the door.

"Baby, don't be that way" Julian said as he walked after Brooke.

"I'm not your baby" Brooke's temper flared as she turned around to look at Julian.

"I'm just trying to help you out you don't have to be such a bitch" Julian said as he walked closer to Brooke.

"Is there a problem?" a voice over Brooke's shoulder asked.

Julian looked up from Brooke and saw Haley standing behind Brooke. Haley walked over to Brooke and gently touched her arm.

"You okay, Tigger?" Haley asked as she saw her friend's thin frame sweaty and shaking as she struggled to hold onto the wall.

"I don't know" Brooke answered. "I felt fine a few minutes ago, I think Julian spiked my drink"

Julian spat out a laugh before shaking his head "You can't just go and accuse people of things like that Brooke. You don't have any proof, you were hitting it hard earlier and you are dressed like a whore, maybe one of your little fan club members did it. You are Brooke Davis-Scott after all. With the big fashion empire and the famous writer husband. It could've been anyone in here doll"

"Julian, I think you've done enough for the night" Haley said as she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you going to call?" Julian asked as he felt the beads of sweat start to pool at the back of his hair.

"I don't know, Julian" Haley said as she started to dial "I think my friend needs to go to the hospital, and I think the police might have a few questions for you, too"

"I didn't have anything to do with what happened to Brooke" Julian sneered.

"Yeah, but you did "rescue" her so why don't you help her out and tell us what you saw" Haley raised an eyebrow at Julian and put her phone up to her ear.

"You'll regret this Haley, you should have minded your own damn business" Julian walked past Haley and roughly bumped her shoulder.

"You're such a man, Julian" Haley called as she watched Julian start to walk away.

Julian turned on his heel and looked at Haley "You don't know what I'm capable of Haley. Don't say I didn't warn you"

With that, Julian turned back around and stormed out of the club. Haley turned her attention back to Brooke who was slumped against the wall.

"We're going to get you some help, Tigger" Haley said as she pushed 911 on her phone and hit the send button.

****

Lucas was awoken by the sound of his cell vibrating and he groggily rubbed his eyes as he looked at the time and saw that it was 3 am. He reached for his phone and saw Haley's name on the screen. Lucas' stomach dropped as he pushed the answer button on his phone.

"Hello?" Lucas asked as he sat up in bed.

"_Luke, there's been an accident_" Haley said softly "_Brooke's in the hospital_"

"What happened?" Lucas asked as he quickly got out of bed and flipped the lights on.

"_We were at the club and her drink was messed with. She's going to be fine, she just has to stay overnight for observation" _

"I'm on my way" Lucas said as he went to the closet.

"_Luke, no. Brooke's going to be fine. She didn't want me to call and bother you. But, I just felt like you needed to know. Luke, Julian is the one who did it_" Haley said.

"What? I'll kill that son of a bitch for this" Lucas couldn't help the rage that filled his body as he thought of Julian even touching his wife.

"_Luke, remember what happened with Chase? Don't do anything stupid. Let the police handle it this time_" Haley pleaded.

Lucas shook his head as he listened to Haley on the other end of the phone. "I can't promise you that, Haley"

"_Lucas, please. I can't watch this happen again_" Haley said softly. "_I've got to call Nathan and tell him what happened" _

"I'm going to be there in a few hours, Haley" Lucas grabbed his duffel bag out of the closet and threw it on the bed.

"_Luke, you don't have to. She's fine_" Haley said

"I'll be there, what hospital?" Lucas asked.

"_Luke..._" Haley started

"What hospital?" Lucas asked again.

"_Carolinas Medical Center University_" Haley said finally giving in.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Lucas said before hanging up the phone.

****

Haley walked back into Brooke's room and shut the door. Peyton and Rachel were in the corner talking softly while Brooke slept.

"How long has she been asleep?" Haley asked as she sat down on the couch nest to Peyton.

"Like 15 minutes" Peyton answered as she looked over at Brooke. "She was so worried about what Lucas was going to say"

"It's not her fault this happened" Rachel said "It's that ass hat Julian who did this"

"Rachel" Haley said giving the redhead a look.

"Well, it is. I knew when that guy came to town he was bad news" Rachel folded her arms across her chest and looked at Haley and Peyton.

"Really? Cause I seem to remember you saying something along the lines of "Oh, that Julian he's so hot. If I wasn't married I'd show him the proper Tree Hill welcome" Peyton said.

"That's before I knew what a total and complete waste of space this guy is" Rachel reached down for her purse to get her iphone and looked for any missed texts or calls.

"I just don't know how he managed to start out so charming and then end up such a complete and total..." Haley trailed off unable to find the right words for Julian.

"Ass hat" Rachel added never looking up from her phone.

"I have to agree with Rachel for once" Peyton said as she looked back over at Brooke and then to Haley. "I hope that the police caught him"

"I hope so, too" Haley said "For Lucas' sake"

****

Lucas pulled into the parking lot of the hospital just as the sun was coming up. He parked and walked in and took the elevator up to the floor that Brooke was on. The whole way to Charlotte all he could think about was Julian hurting Brooke. Sure, he'd already been through this with Chase but he didn't think he could just sit by and let this go. He had to protect his wife and if revenge was the only way to do that then he'd have to do whatever it took to make Julian pay.

Just as the elevator doors opened Lucas was face to face with Haley.

"Hey" Haley said softly.

Lucas knew by the look of her that she'd been up all night. He walked out of the elevator and pulled his best friend into his arms. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's resting" Haley assured as she and Lucas broke apart from their hug.

"What room is she in?" Lucas asked as he looked down the empty hallway of the hospital.

"Down the hall first one on the right" Haley answered "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

Lucas shook his head no and went down the hall just as Haley had told him.

****

Lucas walked into Brooke's room and smiled to himself. Peyton and Rachel were both asleep on the couch and Brooke was laying in the bed. He quietly walked over to where his wife was and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Lucas as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight coming through the room. "Luke"

"Hey, Pretty Girl" Lucas smiled down at her and brushed her hair over her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just tired" Brooke answered "I don't know what happened, I took a sip of my drink and everything went kind of fuzzy"

"It's OK" Lucas assured as he looked down at Brooke "You're alright and that's all that matters to me"

"I feel awful, I know how much you admired Julian" Brooke said softly.

"Don't even worry about Julian. I will take care of that" Lucas forced a smile as he looked down at Brooke.

"Are the kids OK?' Brooke asked.

"Yeah, they're with Nathan. He's trying to use this time to prove to Haley they can have another baby" Lucas answered with a small laugh.

"Another Naley baby?" Brooke smiled at the thought of it.

"Yeah, which means when you get to feeling better we really need to get started on a little Brucas baby as Rachel likes to call them" Lucas smiled at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you and Nathan could handle two pregnant wives at the same time" Brooke said as she reached up to rub Lucas' shoulder gently.

"It's funny, I was just talking to Nathan about this last night" Lucas replied.

"That doesn't surprise me. You two are something else when you are together. You think Haley and I don't know that you guys talk about us" Brooke smiled as she looked up at Lucas.

"We...we don't...we don't talk about the two of you" Lucas stumbled over his words.

"Sure...I know that I believe that" Brooke covered her mouth as she yawned.

Lucas forced a smile as he looked down at Brooke "Get some rest, Cheery. I'll be right here"

"I love you, Luke" Brooke whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too" Lucas replied. He moved to take a seat next to Brooke just as his phone started to vibrate. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and the color from his face fell as the name Julian flashed across the screen.


End file.
